


Me convertire en el viento

by BlaizeExtra (Blaizekit)



Series: Molino [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Body Horror, Canon - Manga, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossing Timelines, Dimension Travel, Divergent Timelines, Eye Gouging, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Kakashi Gaiden, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Loss of Control, Multiple Selves, Plotty, Pre-Shippuden, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Shounen Fights, Team Bonding, Time Travel, Timeline Shenanigans, Uchiha Obito Lives, Universe Alteration, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 200,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/BlaizeExtra
Summary: Volver al pasado significa una oportunidad para remodelar el futuro. Habiendo experimentado lo que está por venir, Naruto comienza su viaje para entrenar y encontrar a Sasuke antes de que se enciendan las chispas de la Cuarta Guerra. Pero para aquellos que experimentaron la Encarnación del Tiempo, las cosas nunca están tan claras. No hay vuelta atrás a como eran las cosas. La única forma es seguir adelante. [Secula de EMVGAS]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Obito, Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Obito & Yakushi Kabuto
Series: Molino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. La primera nueva mision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Will Become the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059197) by [Blaizekit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit). 



> **traducción de @Pendejo-kun de Wattpad**
> 
> **Descargo de responsabilidad general de que todos los fics de esta serie se basan en el canon del manga Naruto anterior a 700. _Algunas_ cosas solo de anime, novelización o posteriores a 700 pueden estar en él, pero muchas / la mayoría de las cosas no.**
> 
> [[ Added note from me, Blaize: I brought this translation over from Wattpad for Pendejo-kun ("It's your work!" they said when I asked, lol). Wattpad does not have the same tagging system or places for author notes, so I simply used the same tags here as on the original English version. If there are equivalent tags the Spanish-speaking fandom prefers to use instead, please tell me!!
> 
> Also, the Wattpad version had less thorough warnings. Below, I will put the original warnings, in case it is helpful for someone.
> 
> *Additional warnings provided on request! Don't hesitate to ask, or to message me if you want to know if (insert content here) is in the story or to what extent.
> 
>  **This story contains:** canon-typical combat violence and mild language; horror elements (suspense/surprise); mortal and near-mortal injury/threat of character death; canon-typical creep factors such as weird body stuff, weird eyeball stuff, everything Orochimaru is, genjutsu-induced hallucinations, children in combat, war, psychological manipulation, loss of control; depictions of fire and burning (buildings, land, books); civil violence. There are light (non plot-centric) romantic threads in Obito's portion of the story, beginning with all the implied one-sided crushes as in canon, as well as one (1) MinaKushi kiss. However, toward the end it starts drifting further from canon, which becomes more noticeable in book 3.
> 
> **This story does NOT contain:** Sexual content; character bashing; f-bombs; or explicit depictions of Danzo (but some implied Danzo).
> 
> Many thanks to Pendejo-kun for providing the Spanish translation for this story ]]

Naruto raspó su sandalia en el camino, rebotó su rodilla y miró hacia el cielo por doceava vez. Los rojos de la tarde ya iluminaban el monumento al Hokage cuando se ponía el sol. El andamio alrededor del rostro recién acuñado de Tsunade se veía especialmente espeluznante en las largas sombras.

"¡Entremos, Sakura-chan! ¡Le servirá bien por hacernos esperar! _Tiene_ que estar haciendo esto a propósito."

"Tres días." Sakura se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos. "¡Ya sabemos de esta reunión desde hace _tres días_ ! ¡No hay forma de que puedas llegar tarde con tanto aviso! Probablemente dirá algo como, 'oh, lo siento, en el camino hacia acá, Pakkun tiene una espina en la pata, y me tomó cinco horas sacarlo '. ¡Sí, claro! "

"Eso es cruel con Pakkun, ¿no crees?"

"¡LLEGAS TARDE!" Naruto y Sakura chillaron al unísono cuando Kakashi apareció en su vista.

"¡Estabas jugando con nosotros! ¡Admítelo!" Naruto pisoteó el suelo.

"Es bueno verte también, Naruto," dijo Kakashi, bajando el libro de su rostro. "Me alegro de que finalmente hayas salido del hospital. Esta misión debería ayudarte a gastar toda la energía que has acumulado durante las últimas semanas ... espero".

"¿Ya sabes lo que estamos haciendo, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Sakura, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

Kakashi miró hacia la torre del Hokage con solemne significado. "Dejaré que Tsunade-sama te informe. Vamos."

Naruto sintió una emoción de anticipación cuando entraron. Después de todo ese tiempo en el hospital, recuperando la fuerza en su cuerpo, ¡incluso pasando su _cumpleaños_ acostado en la cama! - la perspectiva de una nueva misión era tan deliciosa como un plato de ramen de chuleta de cerdo. Extra grande.

Tsunade estaba de pie en la ventana frente a la brillante puesta de sol cuando entraron. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio, mirándolos por encima de sus manos cruzadas durante varios segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

"Todos, mantengan la calma cuando se enteren de esta misión".

"¿Qué está pasando, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura dijo nerviosamente. Volvió a mirar a Kakashi, de pie detrás de ellos. "¿No debería ser nuestra primera misión de regreso ... no sé ..."

"¡No te preocupes, Baa-chan!" Dijo Naruto, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. "¿Persiguiendo a Oto-nin? ¿Akatsuki? Créeme, tengo mucha agresión almacenada para esos tipos. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Es esta noche?"

Tsunade cerró los ojos con un suspiro, luego los abrió de nuevo.

Debería haber sabido que no debía confiar en ese brillo.

"Mañana se celebrará un banquete especial en el pueblo, con clientes y funcionarios de alto nivel del País del Fuego y de otros lugares. Allí habrá mucha gente muy importante".

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, con el rostro lleno de anticipación.

"Serás… camareros", dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa agradable. "Pero como no está capacitado para tratar con el público, su tarea será limpiar las mesas y ayudar a limpiar".

Silencio por un momento. Los hombros de Sakura se desplomaron, con incredulidad o alivio. Naruto cayó hacia adelante, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

"¿Una misión de _rango D_ ?" La incredulidad envió su voz lo suficientemente alta como para romperse. Tener trece no ayudó.

"No lo olvides, todavía eres genin", dijo Tsunade sin rodeos, todo rastro de diversión desapareció. "Acabas de salir del hospital. La aldea todavía está en alerta máxima por el ataque de Orochimaru y la infiltración de Akatsuki. ¿De verdad crees que ahora es el momento para que tu equipo salga a misiones grandes o peligrosas? una especie de margen de maniobra ".

"Yo tampoco soy Jiraiya-sama", dijo Kakashi. "A Akatsuki no le importa si estoy cerca."

"Entonces, ¿cuándo volverá Ero-sennin?" Preguntó Naruto tercamente, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "Necesitamos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento".

"Es agradable agradar".

"Deberías estar agradecido de que tengamos alguna misión", dijo Sakura, mirando a Naruto. "Estuviste en coma durante tres meses, sacando tus comidas de un tubo hace solo unas semanas, y ahora quieres luchar contra Akatsuki? ¿Olvidaste lo que le pasó a Kakashi-sensei la última vez?"

Kakashi volvió su mirada triste de Naruto a Sakura.

"No vas a ser el único genin allí," interrumpió Tsunade, recogiendo una pila de papeles y golpeándolos en su escritorio para enderezarlos. "Decidí agregar a tu equipo en el último momento porque la recuperación de Naruto iba muy bien, y esta era la única misión en la que podía llevarte sin ningún problema. Eres libre de pasar otro día en espera si no te sientes dispuesto a ello ".

Silencio.

"Entonces, si no hay preguntas relevantes, todos son despedidos. Tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy además de escuchar sus quejas".

Ella parecía extremadamente molesta. Naruto se preguntó si el banquete también la estaba interfiriendo. Murmuró oscuramente para sí mismo mientras se giraban para irse.

"Espera un momento, Naruto."

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Tsunade, frunciendo el ceño.

"Necesito hablar contigo por unos minutos. Cierra la puerta."

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad, luego volvió a mirar a Tsunade. Kakashi le indicó que lo siguiera, y ella lo hizo, mirando por encima del hombro. Naruto hizo lo que le pidió y cerró la puerta, su presentimiento crecía.

"Solo para que lo sepas, hay una razón más específica por la que no quiero que te alejes demasiado de la aldea hasta que regrese Jiraiya. Y por qué es mejor para ti mantener un perfil bajo en esta misión."

"¿Eh?"

"El Cuerpo de Barreras detectó un intruso en la aldea hace un tiempo, no mucho después de que te despertaras por primera vez. Lo preocupante es que se fueron o escaparon antes de que nadie pudiera verlos, por lo que no sabemos su identidad o motivos para seguro. Sólo había una pista: el cuerpo colocó la brecha en su apartamento ".

"Un intruso—" La mente de Naruto rápidamente recorrió los tiempos, pasados y presentes, cuando Itachi apareció por él. "¿Itachi?"

"Es una posibilidad, considerando que el intruso logró escapar de los guardias y la barrera. Sospechamos que era alguien en Akatsuki. Pero no podíamos entender por qué regresarían a la escena de su propio crimen".

"Pero ... si eso sucedió mucho antes de que regresara, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Baa-chan? ¿Vinieron por mí en el hospital o algo así?"

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "No que sepamos. Después de que eso sucedió, nos aseguramos de tener a alguien observándote todo el tiempo. Los sapos se turnaron al principio, por eso Fukasaku-sama estaba allí. Los ANBU se hicieron cargo después de que Jiraiya necesitara los sapos. para ayudarlo con su investigación. Desde entonces, ha habido mucha discusión. Dado su estado de ... ausencia, no todos pensaron que era el mejor uso de nuestros recursos ".

Hizo una pausa, se apoyó en una mano y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. "El punto es que, incluso antes de venir de vuelta para siempre, sabía que algo estaba apagado. Si Akatsuki tuvo éxito en tomar el Kyuubi, no sólo le _no_ será capaz de despertar, no habría ninguna razón para que el riesgo de volver aquí . No habría ninguna razón para que nadie viniera a por ti ".

"Entonces…"

"Creo que también estaban tratando de investigarlo. Descubrieron que alguien robó el bijuu antes de que pudieran".

Naruto lo miró.

"De todos modos, Jiraiya regresará pronto, y me gustaría que fueras con él."

Eso fue suficiente para darle una chispa. "¿En serio? ¿Qué tan pronto? ¿Vamos a ir tras Orochimaru?"

"En este momento, Akatsuki puede o no saber que has regresado. Quiero que se mantengan en la oscuridad sobre eso el mayor tiempo posible. Tú y Jiraiya dejarán la aldea en silencio, por la noche, mientras no haya tanta hay mucha gente alrededor. Puede que no sirva de nada. Simplemente ralentiza lo inevitable. Pero una vez que estás fuera, moverte de un lugar a otro hará que sea más difícil para ellos rastrearte ".

Naruto no estaba seguro de si esto era una buena noticia o no. La forma en que estaba hablando se sentía demasiado similar a su actitud en la otra línea de tiempo.

"Pero ... no quiero estar a salvo si eso significa que no puedo hacer nada." Dio un paso hacia atrás, gesticulando para enfatizar. "¿Estás diciendo que solo se me permite salir porque eso desanimará a Akatsuki? ¿Qué hay de mi entrenamiento? ¿Qué hay de Sasuke y Orochimaru?"

Tsunade se puso de pie y volvió a la ventana, sin responder por varios momentos.

"Si existe la posibilidad de que tengas razón sobre lo que Orochimaru puede hacer, necesitamos saberlo lo antes posible", dijo finalmente. "Si no fuera por eso, diría que es demasiado arriesgado. A pesar de que somos escasos de personal, no podemos enviarte un respaldo rápido si las cosas salen mal. Pero no podemos permitir que ese jutsu exista aquí. Hay demasiadas personas que causaría estragos con ese tipo de poder ".

Se volvió hacia Naruto. "Será mejor que averigües cómo comienza todo esto".

Naruto la miró con ojos decididos. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa, mientras curvaba su mano extendida en un puño.

"¡Puedes contar con eso 'ttebayo!"

____________________________________

El gerente del restaurante miró críticamente la línea de genin, con los brazos cruzados. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Kiba y Hinata estaban todos uno al lado del otro bajo su mirada escrutadora. Ya se habían puesto sus uniformes sencillos: pantalón negro, chaleco negro, camisa blanca y pajaritas negras.

"¿ _Este_ es a quien envía Hokage-sama para el evento más importante de mi restaurante?" él olió. "¡Estas ridículas medidas de seguridad me impiden contratar personal fuera de la ciudad, y lo compensan enviando a estos niños a ayudar! ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene experiencia?"

"Prefiero los bufés y el yakiniku", dijo Chouji, buscando en una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Ino ayuda en la tienda de su padre", dijo Naruto. Ino le dio un fuerte codazo en el costado.

"¿Puedes saludar a los invitados y atender las mesas?" El gerente le preguntó.

"¡Claro! Y Naruto puede limitarse a sacar la basura y limpiar los inodoros, será bueno en eso", dijo Ino alegremente.

El gerente miró a Naruto con desdén. "Sí. Tú, y tú, y tú".

Señaló a Chouji y Kiba a su vez. Chouji todavía estaba comiendo papas fritas y Kiba estaba ocupado tirando de su pajarita para aflojarla. Incluso sin la sudadera con capucha habitual, Akamaru descansaba sobre su cabeza.

"Quiero que ustedes tres se mantengan alejados de la comida y los invitados. Les buscaremos algunos trabajos de limpieza".

"¿Qué? ¿Entonces las chicas pueden hablar con la gente, pero nosotros no?" Naruto se quejó, frotándose las costillas.

El gerente lo ignoró. "La cena comenzará en dos horas y media, y _acabo de_ descubrir que también tenemos una delegación especial de Kirigakure con la que tratar. Necesito que uno de ustedes corra a comprar tinta de calamar para una Tierra de agua plato que estoy agregando ".

"¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Puedo correr más rápido que nadie aquí!" Dijo Kiba, y Akamaru ladró.

El gerente cerró los ojos como si se contuviera, o tal vez reuniera fuerza interior. "Muy bien, entonces. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer mientras tanto. Mi equipo tomará la iniciativa y les mostrará todo lo que deben hacer. ¡Todos apresuren!"

Después de que cada uno recibió instrucciones específicas sobre dónde ir, se les despidió para que fueran a buscar sus tareas. Fue muy parecido a ser llevado a la batalla. Naruto se movió para seguir a Chouji, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hinata en su camino.

"Naruto-kun," dijo vacilante, mirando hacia abajo, jugueteando con los botones de su chaleco de uniforme. "Me-me alegra ver que estás bien. Um, no soy solo yo, lo que quiero decir es que estuviste en el hospital durante tanto tiempo, todos estaban preocupados".

"Ehhh," dijo Naruto dubitativo. "Pero nadie me visitó mucho, excepto Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo Hinata. Su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo y empezó a hablar más rápido con cada palabra. "E-todos lo hicimos al principio, pero dejaron de dejarnos después de un tiempo. Tsunade-sama dijo que era para evitar que te enfermaras. Sakura la convenció de que se quedara si aprendía a mirar las máquinas y escribir cosas".

"¿Baa-chan hizo qué?" Naruto se distrajo con esta información.

"¿Por qué están ustedes dos parados?" ladró una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Hinata saltó. "¡Ah! ¡S-lo siento!"

Se dio la vuelta y caminó rápido hacia la puerta, farfullando disculpas. Naruto lo siguió a un ritmo pausado, solo para aumentar la presión arterial del gerente.

____________________________________

Cuando comenzó la cena, se sintió como si hubieran estado trabajando desde siempre. Naruto no se arrepintió de haber sido ahuyentado por la espalda en el momento en que apareció el primer gran contribuyente. Siempre habían sido el tipo de civiles que menos le gustaba tratar.

Naruto terminó maldecido por la sugerencia de Ino. El gerente lo tenía constantemente arrastrando basura y limpiando cacerolas una vez terminada la primera ronda de cocción.

Hubo una breve pausa después de eso. Encontró a Naruto, Kiba y Chouji holgazaneando en la parte trasera del restaurante, medio acechando alrededor de los grandes congeladores horizontales con la esperanza de que nadie los necesitara.

"Pensé que podría regresar haciendo algo más importante", dijo Naruto, jugando con su pajarita. De alguna manera se había derrumbado y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo.

"Me'n Akamaru captó el olor de algunos ANBU merodeando afuera", dijo Kiba. "Ese es quien realmente está protegiendo este lugar. Supongo que esta noche no somos más que ayudantes de camarero".

"No se puede evitar", dijo Chouji. "Ni siquiera pudimos aprobar los exámenes".

"Estamos a punto de servir los platos. Ustedes tienen que ir a recoger todo el aperitivo. ¡Dense prisa!" Sakura los llamó de camino hacia ellos. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

"Nunca saldremos de aquí", gruñó Naruto, deslizándose hacia abajo del congelador en el que estaba sentado.

La habitación estaba decorada para que pareciera luminosa y aireada, con serpentinas de seda translúcida colgadas entre enormes faroles de papel. Con toda la gente, la habitación parecía más grande de lo que realmente era. Solo unos pocos seguían sentados en sus mesas; el resto se había levantado para socializar. Parecía sorprendentemente casual, a pesar de todo el espectáculo. Nadie le dio a Naruto más que una mirada mientras se abría paso con una bandeja redonda, apuntando a una mesa menos poblada cerca del borde de la habitación. Cogió uno de los platos vacíos.

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto se giró para ver a Shikamaru, luciendo extraño vestido con traje y corbata. Asuma, Kurenai y algunos otros jounin estaban en un grupo suelto detrás de él.

"¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo puedes esconderte aquí cuando el resto de nosotros tenemos que trabajar?"

"Soy un invitado", dijo Shikamaru. No se veía más feliz por llevar ropa formal que Naruto con su uniforme de ayudante de camarero. "De todos modos, solo tienen algunos de ustedes genin ayudando con esto".

"¿ _Nosotros_ genin? Quieres decir ..."

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que aún no te has enterado, estando en coma y todo. Pasé".

No hace mucho, Naruto se habría sorprendido al saber que Shikamaru ya falleció. Pero había visto cómo sería su ex compañero de clase en el futuro.

Naruto sonrió. "¡Eso es genial! ¡Felicidades!"

"¡Deja de charlar y vuelve al trabajo!" el gerente espetó a su paso, apareciendo de la nada.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, pero le sacó la lengua a la espalda y se quedó quieto por pura terquedad.

"Están todos tensos porque el Mizukage realmente apareció", dijo Shikamaru, inclinando la cabeza. "La mayoría de los otros invitados son del tipo empresarial y gubernamental, no shinobi. Se supone que esto es una sesión de presentación de contrato más que nada".

Naruto miró hacia donde indicó Shikamaru. Vio a un niño pequeño hablando con un oficial de Bomberos importante y quiso preguntarle a quién se refería, pero ¿quién más podría ser? El tipo bajito era el único con el sombrero colgando detrás de sus hombros, el kanji _mizu_ impreso en él.

"Normalmente, ninguno de los Kage se molestaría en venir hasta aquí para hablar sobre los próximos Exámenes, mucho menos entrometerse en una cena con clientes del país del Fuego. Pero aparentemente él _realmente_ quiere que el próximo se lleve a cabo en Kirigakure. para jugar ahora como embajador de su equipo genin elegido a dedo. Es un dolor ".

Naruto notó que el oficial de Bomberos que hablaba con el Mizukage tenía una sonrisa forzada, asintiendo con la cabeza brevemente y apresuradamente como si esperara que alguien viniera a interrumpir la conversación.

"No puedo creer que el camarón sea un Kage". Naruto rió.

"Bueno, lo es, así que cállate antes de que te escuche, idiota."

Justo en ese momento, los ojos de color rosa pálido del Mizukage se deslizaron más allá de la persona con la que estaba hablando y aterrizaron en ellos. Naruto gritó y se escondió detrás de su bandeja.

"S-Shikamaru," siseó, pero el otro chico ya se había dado la vuelta para entablar una animada conversación con Asuma. Demasiado lealtad. Naruto miró alrededor de su bandeja.

La expresión neutral del Mizukage no cambió, y en menos de un segundo su mirada viajó a otra cosa. Pero Naruto no pudo relajarse de inmediato. En el momento en que hicieron contacto visual, de repente recordó lo que Zabuza les había dicho sobre la antigua ceremonia de graduación de Kirigakure. ¿Era ese Mizukage o había sido el anterior a él? Su apariencia extrañamente joven hizo que fuera difícil de entender.

"¡Naruto! ¿Por qué está tardando tanto? ¡Necesitan ayuda en la cocina!" Ino lo regañó mientras pasaba zumbando con una bandeja llena de comida.

Irritado por la orden, pero agradecido por alguna razón por alejarse del lugar, Naruto regresó al caos de la cocina.

_____________________________________

El banquete no terminó hasta bien pasada la medianoche, y todos los genin se quedaron agotados, cansados y sudorosos. Incluso Naruto y Sakura tuvieron que admitir que estar en espera podría haber sido mejor. Cuando Kakashi les recordó que su equipo se reuniría de nuevo temprano al día siguiente, sonó demasiado alegre.

"Es fácil para él decirlo", murmuró Naruto antes de que se arrastraran a casa. De todos modos, llegará tarde.

A pesar de su falta de entusiasmo, todavía aparecieron: Sakura con el cabello rizado y sin alisar, y Naruto, quien se quedó dormido debajo de un árbol en anticipación a su larga espera.

Pero esa mañana sucedió algo increíble.

Algo increible. Rompiendo el mundo.

Kakashi apareció a la hora programada.

"¡Mañana!" Dijo casualmente, levantando una mano a modo de saludo. Hizo una pausa al ver a sus estudiantes mirándolo. "Oh. ¿Sigues durmiendo?"

"Eso es," gruñó Naruto adormilado desde su posición en el suelo. "Eso explica por qué estoy alucinando".

"Ya que ustedes lo pasaron tan mal ayer, pensé que se merecían una recompensa por su cooperación", dijo Kakashi. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un fajo de pequeños papeles rectangulares.

"¿Que es eso?" Sakura se acercó cautelosamente a mirarlos.

Naruto se puso de pie con tanta gracia como alguien saliendo de una piscina. "¿Que estamos haciendo?"

"Escuché de Tsunade-sama que tenías interés en aprender a usar tu elemento", le dijo Kakashi a Naruto. "Es una buena idea. Le mostré esto a Sasuke antes de los exámenes, así que es justo que ustedes dos también empiecen con lo básico."

Naruto y Sakura se miraron el uno al otro y luego a él. Naruto inclinó la cabeza con perplejidad.

"¿De verdad lo dices en serio? ¿Hoy no vamos a tener que perseguir gatos callejeros o limpiar baños o fregar platos?" Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"Está bien. ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Kakashi-sensei?" Dijo Sakura, con las manos en las caderas.

Kakashi los miró en silencio durante un par de segundos. "Ambos están apuntando a algo aún más alto que aprobar los próximos exámenes, ¿verdad? Tendrán que empezar ahora si esperan alcanzar su meta. Además, con Naruto saliendo pronto, puede pasar un tiempo antes de que más misiones juntos ".

"¿Irte pronto? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Sakura miró a Naruto como si esperara que contradijera esa declaración.

"Voy a viajar y entrenar con Ero-sennin de nuevo tan pronto como regrese a la aldea", dijo Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

Esperaba que Sakura protestara en contra de que él dejara a su equipo con poco personal, y se preparó para el inevitable ataque. Pero nunca llegó. Ella solo dijo 'oh', luego se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"¿Para qué son esos trozos de papel, sensei?"

"Estos están hechos de un tipo especial de papel, y son un tornasol para determinar tu afinidad elemental. Canaliza tu chakra hacia él, y la forma en que reacciona te dirá con qué elemento tienes la afinidad más cercana". Kakashi levantó un solo deslizamiento entre las yemas de sus dedos. Un par de segundos después, se arrugó en un radio de sus dedos. "Esto es lo que sucede si tu afinidad es un rayo".

"¡Déjame ver!"

Naruto ya conocía su afinidad, pero de todos modos buscó ansiosamente uno de los papeles. Se concentró en el pequeño desliz, respiró hondo y luego canalizó su energía en él.

Con un sonido agudo, el papel se partió en dos. Naruto le sonrió a Kakashi.

"Parece que tienes viento", dijo Kakashi. "El viento es el más fuerte de los elementos. Funciona bien para alguien que se especializa en ofensiva. Desafortunadamente, no puedo usarlo yo mismo. Puedo explicar cómo funciona, pero tendrás que aprender los detalles de otra persona".

Naruto miró fijamente las dos mitades del papel, la emoción burbujeando en su pecho. No podía esperar a probar el Rasen-Shuriken. Su yo mayor le había explicado algo de eso, pero las explicaciones nunca funcionaron tan bien para él como la experiencia real, de todos modos.

"¿Cuál tengo, sensei?"

Sakura observó con fascinación con los ojos abiertos como el papel se fracturaba y se desmoronaba en su mano. Los pedazos cayeron y fueron arrastrados por la brisa. Ella miró hacia arriba inquisitivamente.

"Tienes tierra". Kakashi le dio una de sus sonrisas. "Eso es bueno. Tengo varios buenos _doton_ jutsu que puedo mostrarte. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pueda usar cualquier jutsu, tienen que aprender a moldear su chakra en una forma elemental. Para algunas personas solo se necesita visualización, y otros necesitan tener una representación física o un objetivo para sentirlo. Sakura, tu control de chakra ya es bueno, así que no creo que sea un problema para ti. Por otro lado, la tierra exige mucho de resistencia. Probablemente hubieras estado mejor con el viento, que requiere menos, pero tiene más dificultad técnica de lo que Naruto probablemente se da cuenta ".

Ambos estaban frunciendo el ceño ahora, pero como de costumbre, no tuvo ningún efecto.

"Está bien entonces, ¡comencemos!"

Pasaron el resto del día tratando de aprender cómo darle forma elemental a su chakra. Mientras Sakura decidió intentar visualizarlo, Naruto finalmente tuvo que recurrir a sostener briznas de hierba entre sus palmas para tratar de cortarlas con energía eólica.

Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba. Para cuando estuvieron listos para detenerse para almorzar, Naruto respiraba con dificultad, trozos de hierba pegados a su rostro. Sakura se dejó caer al suelo en el momento en que Kakashi dijo que iban a tomar un descanso. Naruto se sentó a su lado y abrió ansiosamente su lonchera.

"Uf, no pensé que esto sería tan difícil", dijo Sakura, sentándose pesadamente. "Pensé que podría usar esto para competir contigo y Sasuke-kun, pero no lo sé…"

Naruto masticó hasta que se aclaró la boca lo suficiente como para hablar. "Ya sabes, mientras no esté, estaré entrenando con Ero-sennin para poder hacerme más fuerte lo antes posible. Tal vez tú también necesites hacer algo así".

"Si…"

Naruto siguió comiendo, pero a un ritmo un poco más lento. Estaba tratando de pensar en cómo abordarlo. La Sakura que conoció en el futuro podría convertir un edificio en astillas con un solo golpe y curar casi cualquier cosa. Pero, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que _esta_ Sakura lo escuchara?

"Esas últimas dos semanas en el hospital, te volviste muy bueno leyendo las máquinas y esas cosas. Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Baa-chan si estaría dispuesta a capacitarte. Quiero decir, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender todo eso. "

Sakura le lanzó una mirada, como si de repente sospechara de sus cumplidos. "Quizás, pero ser capaz de leer las máquinas realmente no me ayudaría en una pelea". Pero había incertidumbre en su tono.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y lo dejó ir. Continuaron comiendo, charlando sobre todo.

"Bien, todos. ¿Están listos para empezar de nuevo?"

Continuaron entrenando hasta la noche, cada uno haciendo pequeños progresos incrementales con su elemento. No parecía mucho teniendo en cuenta las horas que pasó, pero Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando pensó en dominar el Rasen-Shuriken.

Después de todo, todavía tenían tiempo para encontrar a Sasuke antes de que Akatsuki hiciera grandes movimientos. Quizás años.

Si podían mejorar lo suficientemente rápido, existía la posibilidad de compensar el haberlo dejado irse sin luchar.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2: Los pasos de orochimaru

Para cuando Kakashi los despidió por el día, Naruto y Sakura estaban completamente agotados. Pero no fue como la noche anterior cuando se arrastraron fuera del banquete. Este era el tipo de cansancio único que se derivaba de un buen día de entrenamiento.

"Ahora que entiendes lo básico, debes seguir entrenando para sentirlo", dijo Kakashi. "No hay sustituto para la práctica cuando se trata de este primer paso. Una vez que puedas generar tu elemento sin tener que pensar en él, podrás pasar a aprender cómo darle forma".

"¿Nos vamos a encontrar mañana y trabajar un poco más?" Preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "Dado que el equipo está en espera indefinidamente, tengo otra misión que hacer. La tuya probablemente será a más largo plazo, por lo que el resto de nosotros tenemos que recoger todo lo que podamos. Solo sigue así". Se volvió y levantó una mano perezosa. "Bueno, te veo luego."

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en silencio por un momento después de que él se fue.

"Pensé que solo estabas entrenando", dijo Sakura. "¿Vas a… ir tras Sasuke? ¿Esa es tu misión con Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No exactamente. Pero definitivamente lo encontraré si puedo. Estamos cazando a Orochimaru, y si Sasuke está allí, haré lo que sea necesario para traerlo de regreso."

Sakura se secó la frente con el brazo para evitar mancharse la cara con tierra. "¿Orochimaru? ¿Por qué?"

"Ero-sennin quiere encontrarlo, así que es la mejor oportunidad que tengo".

"Oh."

Solo parcialmente cierto. Pero Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade no querían que nadie más supiera sobre el futuro Orochimaru y su capacidad para convocar personas a través del tiempo. Al menos, no hasta que decidieron que todo lo que Naruto aprendió era cierto.

Cuanta más gente lo sepa, mayor será el riesgo de que exista la Encarnación del Tiempo en este mundo. De todos modos, ese era su razonamiento.

Sakura vaciló. "Necesito volver a casa. Nos vemos más tarde."

En el futuro, _él_ siempre era el _que_ estaba al margen. Sakura, junto con Kakashi y todos los demás, le habían ocultado eventos futuros tanto como pudieron.

No fue justo. Pero era comprensible.

"Sakura-chan, espera", espetó Naruto, trotando hacia Sakura.

Hizo una pausa para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

La mente de Naruto se quedó en blanco por un segundo mientras trataba de averiguar por dónde empezar.

"Um, escucha. Sé que todo el mundo sigue diciendo que no sabemos lo que me pasó, pero eso no es cierto. Lo sé, y también Baa-chan y Ero-sennin, los Toads, y Kakashi-sensei. los únicos que saben. Al menos aquí ".

"¿Eh?" Sakura parecía confundida.

"Es una historia muy larga y un poco difícil de explicar". Naruto miró al suelo. "Tal vez ni siquiera me creas, pero creo que lo hacen. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que vamos tras Orochimaru. Quiero decir, todavía quiero encontrar a Sasuke también. Pero de eso se trata la misión."

"E-está bien", dijo Sakura con una pregunta en su voz. Ella pareció sorprendida por su tono serio, pero dejó su mochila y se sentó. "Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estás diciendo que Orochimaru es la razón por la que estuviste en coma durante tres meses?"

"Sí. Él, bueno, un él diferente, ¿sabes cómo Kakashi-sensei dijo que Orochimaru convocó al Hokage muerto para luchar por él? También aprendió a hacer eso con personas del pasado. O del presente, en realidad, porque fue él del futuro quien lo hizo ".

"Lo que acabas de decir no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido, Naruto."

"¡Uf, lo sé!" Naruto se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración. "Está bien. En resumen: mi alma se fue al futuro mientras que mi cuerpo se quedó atrás en este tiempo. Fue porque Orochimaru en el futuro desarrolló un jutsu que podía hacer eso."

"Está bien ..." estaba claro que Sakura honestamente estaba tratando de escucharlo. Pero todavía parecía confundida e insegura. "Y ... ¿crees que Orochimaru en este momento podría aprender a hacerlo? ¿O que ya sabe cómo?"

"¡Sí! Exactamente. Pero no es solo eso. Descubrí mucho mientras estaba en el futuro. Como lo que podría pasar si no podemos recuperar a Sasuke pronto. Así que por eso ... por eso quería que entrenaras con Baa-chan. Sé lo fuerte que te volverás si lo haces. Si no podemos encontrarlo pronto ... "

"Espera. Retrocede un minuto. ¿Qué le podría pasar a Sasuke?"

De pie a poca distancia de los dos, Kakashi decidió que había escuchado suficiente. Se apartó del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y se fue, manteniéndose fuera de su vista.

Oye, no fue culpa suya.

____________________________________

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se despertó con un fuerte y beligerante croar.

"¿Qué?"

Rodó bruscamente y casi se cae de la cama. En un estado medio dormido, rodó hacia el otro lado tan rápido que se plantó de cara contra la pared. Un sapo se posó sobre su cabeza y volvió a croar.

"Maldita sea ..." Naruto se sentó lentamente y miró al sapo que saltó frente a él. Llevaba un collar con un pequeño pergamino metido en él.

Parpadeó. Naruto parpadeó.

 _"¡Ah—!"_ Deslizó el pergamino y lo abrió con entusiasmo.

_Reúnete conmigo mañana por la mañana antes del amanecer en la puerta principal. Trate de no llamar la atención. Cuantos menos detalles lleguen a Akatsuki, mejor._

"¡Sí, finalmente!"

Naruto se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su mochila que estaba contra la pared. Tiró todo su contenido al suelo y empezó a reemplazarlo con todo lo que quería llevarse para su viaje con Jiraiya.

Esto iba a ser más que un simple viaje de entrenamiento. Este fue el primer paso para usar lo que aprendió en el futuro para mejorar las cosas esta vez. Había perdido la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Sasuke antes de irse. Eso fue lo primero que hubo que corregir.

Naruto se paró frente a la piedra que marcaba a los héroes de la aldea. Un _tipo_ particular de héroe, como dijo Kakashi cuando se convirtieron en genin. Miró el espacio en blanco al final de la lista, donde aún habría nombres por venir. Habría menos para poner allí, si tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Sus ojos rastrearon los nombres más recientes, luego se movieron más atrás. Casi esperaba que los nombres no estuvieran allí. Si no lo eran, entonces tal vez todo había sido un sueño.

_Uzumaki Kushina._

_Namikaze Minato._

Naruto miró los nombres como si esperara que le dijeran algo. Pero estaban tan silenciosos como la piedra en la que estaban tallados.

Después de unos minutos, se obligó a retroceder aún más.

_Uchiha Obito._

Él era el único que sabía que Obito todavía estaba vivo. Ver el nombre se sintió extraño, saber que estaba allí por error.

Era una de las pocas cosas que había decidido mantener en secreto, por ahora. Había tratado de explicarles todo lo posible a los tres adultos, para que pudieran ayudar a prevenir eventos desastrosos en el futuro. Demasiado importante.

El problema con Obito, y algunos otros, era que Naruto quería salvarlos, no destruirlos. Solo necesitaba tiempo para descubrir cómo.

 _Una cosa a la vez,_ se repetía una y otra vez, como un mantra. Primero, encontraría a Sasuke y Orochimaru. Luego averiguaría qué hacer con la Cuarta Guerra.

Naruto giró sobre sus talones y se alejó del monumento. El nombre de Obito en la piedra fue una tragedia demasiado tarde para prevenirla. Pero tal vez podría evitar que suceda otro.

____________________________________

Todavía estaba frío y brumoso cuando Naruto llegó a la puerta del pueblo. Todo lo que sabía era que se suponía que debía encontrarse con Jiraiya aquí.

Naruto se movió de un pie al otro en la sombra de la puerta imponente, temblando levemente. Estaba rebosante de emoción, atenuada por una pequeña sensación de soledad. Hubiera sido bueno ver más a sus amigos y compañeros de clase antes de irse.

Todo saldría bien. Esto era lo más importante que podía hacer ahora.

Naruto se sentó en un poste, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho. Vio aparecer una figura alta e imponente en la oscuridad y se levantó de un salto.

"¡Ero-sennin!"

"¿Como has estado?" Dijo Jiraiya, su rostro rompiendo en una sonrisa. "Finalmente te dejé salir, ¿eh? Me sorprende no haber oído hablar de que hiciste un atrevido escape después del tercer día".

Naruto se rió y se frotó la nuca. "Quería hacerlo, pero después de que Baa-chan nos gritó a mí ya Konohamaru esa vez—"

"Ahhh, ¿el honorable nieto? Suena como una historia interesante".

"Bueno, no es, como si estuviera herido, ella solo ..." Naruto se detuvo varias veces y luego se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto rió de nuevo, pero sonó un poco confundido. "Iba a decir que deberías recordar eso, pero sucedió en el futuro".

"Sabes, es extraño cuando dices que cosas 'sucedieron' en el futuro, en tiempo pasado," dijo Jiraiya, mirando con escepticismo a Naruto desde el rabillo del ojo. "Estoy seguro de que eras tan difícil de manejar entonces. Puedo imaginar la reacción de Tsunade cuando apareciste."

"Fue una suerte tener esto". Naruto sacó el collar de Hashirama de debajo del escote de su camisa. "Ella dijo algo como que no había forma de que alguien pudiera hacer una falsa".

"Alguien podría haberlo tomado de tu futuro yo, supongo."

"Ehh ... bueno ... mi yo mayor ya no lo tenía. Se destruyó un poco."

"Qué irresponsable". Jiraiya se frotó la barbilla, luciendo intrigado. "Hm. Eso es interesante."

"¿Que es?"

"Me pregunto si tener el cristal de Shodai te ayudó a vivir con el cuerpo que construyó Orochimaru. Hecho de células de clones vegetales, ¿verdad? Él debe haber sabido lo peligroso que sería convocar al Kyuubi en ese tipo de cuerpo. Podría explicar por qué no traté de atraparte antes ".

"¿Eh?"

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Él estaba cerca cuando Tsunade te dio el collar, así que probablemente recuerde cuando lo compraste. Podría ser solo una coincidencia, pero nos preguntamos por qué Orochimaru no trató de llamarte desde una época anterior, cuando habrías sido más fácil de manipular. Sólo cuatro años, de alguna manera carece de ese estilo dramático que esperaría de él ".

Naruto agarró las correas de su mochila con tanta fuerza que las hebillas se hundieron en las palmas de sus manos. Nunca se había preguntado mucho por qué era él.

Pero no pensó que fuera una coincidencia. Nada de lo que hizo el futuro Orochimaru fue una coincidencia. ¿Significaba eso que había otras cosas que había pasado por alto cuando se trataba de la serpiente? Probablemente, pero no tenía sentido preocuparse por eso ahora.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos", dijo Jiraiya después de una pausa. "No es necesario que andes por aquí cuando el sol comienza a salir. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?"

____________________________________

Sakura se movió nerviosamente, retorciendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Tsunade-sama?"

"¿Hmm?"

Tsunade estaba sentada entre unos libros enormes, investigando algo, o tal vez estudiando algo. Sakura decidió acercarse a ella así, en lugar de con el intimidante escritorio del Hokage entre ellos. El favor que quería pedir era enorme y se sintió mejor pidiéndolo cuando no había nadie más cerca.

"Bueno, yo ... me preguntaba si tú ..." Sakura se detuvo, respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros. "Quiero ser tu alumno".

Tsunade levantó la vista de su trabajo por primera vez. "¿En serio? ¿Qué provocó esto?"

"Naruto me contó lo que pasó, lo que pasará en el futuro. Sé que no se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero no se lo diré a nadie más, lo prometo. Así que ... por favor déjame entrenar contigo para que pueda volverme fuerte. "

Tsunade la consideró por un momento. Sakura temía que el Hokage se enojara por la repentina intrusión, o el hecho de que Naruto la había desafiado, o ambos. Se levantó del escritorio lleno de libros y caminó con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera evaluando a Sakura.

"No."

"¿Hah?" Sakura se sobresaltó como si le hubieran dado un shock.

"No por esa razón." Tsunade se apoyó contra el borde de la mesa, fijando a Sakura con la mirada a la altura de sus ojos. "Todavía no sabemos si la información que aprendió medios nada para este tiempo. E incluso si lo hace, si todo es verdad, que _todavía_ no es una razón suficiente. Si usted piensa que todo es una conclusión inevitable, que' Nunca seré capaz de soportar el arduo trabajo y el esfuerzo que se necesita para volverse fuerte. Necesita profundizar y descubrir lo que realmente quiere. Y por qué ".

"B-Bueno ..."

Sakura miró al suelo, frotándose el codo con la otra mano, sintiéndose increíblemente tonta.

"He querido ser más fuerte por un tiempo", dijo lentamente, todavía sin hacer contacto visual. "Especialmente desde los exámenes. Parece que cada vez que creo que he hecho algún progreso, algo sucede que me recuerda que no he llegado a ninguna parte. Al igual que cuando Naruto y Sasuke-kun estaban inconscientes y todo fue Depende de mí. Pensé que nunca tendría que volver a sentirme así, pero luego esto sucedió. Sasuke-kun se fue, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de intentar detenerlo. Naruto desapareció, y todo lo que pude Lo que hice fue ver cómo su vida se desvanecía gradualmente. Incluso Kakashi-sensei ... nunca dijo nada, pero me di cuenta de que eso también lo afectó ".

Tsunade asintió. "¿Pero qué importa? A este paso, tu equipo ya ni siquiera es un equipo. No tienes que preocuparte por frenarlos".

"¡Ya no es solo eso!" La cara de Sakura se sonrojó ahora. Ella se movió en su lugar. "Quiero poder ayudarlos, protegerlos. Todos hemos pasado por mucho, y ellos ... se han convertido en personas importantes para mí".

Sakura pensó que vio una sonrisa parpadeante en el rostro de Tsunade, pero desapareció en un segundo y volvió a su mirada seria. Se puso de pie en toda su altura y miró a Sakura.

"Está bien, entonces. Supongo que tendremos que ver hasta dónde puede llevarte esa motivación. Al menos será más divertido de ver. No puedes dejar que tu espíritu se aplaste demasiado pronto".

"Gracias, Tsunade-sama," dijo Sakura con una profunda reverencia, porque era lo más educado. Ella solo trató de ignorar el presentimiento que venía de la sonrisa de Tsunade.

___________________________________

Naruto y Jiraiya se dirigieron hacia el norte. Naruto dio por sentado que irían hacia Otogakure, pero una vez que cruzaron la frontera de la Tierra del Agua Caliente, ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo.

Después de tomar varios caminos indirectos lejos de cualquier asentamiento, finalmente llegaron a un bullicioso puerto marítimo, justo cuando el mercado de pescado del centro de la ciudad estaba lleno a rebosar de compradores. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud tan rápido que a Naruto le costó mantener el ritmo. El paso de Jiraiya fue largo; ya pesar de su tamaño, pudo atravesar la masa de cuerpos con facilidad.

"Apúrate", fue el único estímulo que dio cuando Naruto tuvo que esquivar un enorme pez espada colgado del hombro de un pescador. Naruto murmuró improperios para sí mismo y trotó la distancia hasta el lado de Jiraiya después de que finalmente lograron salir.

"¿No podríamos haber recorrido el lugar de los peces? ¿Y qué hay en este pueblo, de todos modos? Espero que sea algo realmente importante".

"Hmm. Eso depende de lo que quieras decir. Esta ciudad no es más que una larga franja de pescadores. Nada más que pescado. Sin embargo, algunas de las mejores patas de cangrejo que encontrarás". Jiraiya le sonrió. "Aquí es donde dejé de rastrear a Orochimaru antes de cambiar a observar los movimientos de Akatsuki hace tres meses. Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene una base cerca de aquí. Probablemente ya se haya movido, pero es un comienzo".

Naruto miró las caras desgastadas de los edificios a su izquierda. A su derecha había un largo muelle con una interminable línea de muelles para botes. También había mucha actividad aquí, aunque no tanto como el mercado.

"Nos quedaremos en esta ciudad esta noche, o hasta que tengamos una pista sobre a dónde ir. Tendremos que adivinar si no encontramos la base", dijo Jiraiya, indicándole a Naruto que lo siguiera. él por el muelle. "Si no está aquí, Orochimaru probablemente se acercó a Oto para esperar a Sasuke. Lo cual es bueno, porque queremos evitar ir más lejos de la costa si es posible."

"¿Ah, por qué?" Preguntó Naruto, sin importarle realmente. Observó a todas las personas que pasaban, como si esperara que alguna llevara un cartel que dijera 'información sobre Orochimaru aquí'.

"Algunos ninja desaparecidos de Kirigakure han estado provocando incendios y atacando barcos con destino a la Tierra del Agua. Son enemigos del régimen de Mizukage. Será difícil para nosotros mantenernos discretos si nos encontramos con ellos".

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Vi el Mizukage en Konoha. Estaba en lo que Baa-chan nos hizo ir. ¿Por qué estaba allí si todo esto está pasando con Kirigakure?"

"Sí. Nadie lo sabe con certeza." Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vieron fuera de la Tierra del Agua. La afirmación oficial era que quería negociar para realizar los Exámenes Chuunin en Kiri. Tal vez eso sea cierto, y es solo un último intento por salvar su posición. . Pero han estado apartados de todo el mundo durante mucho tiempo. Está tan fuera de su patrón habitual que no sé qué hacer ". Levantó una ceja hacia Naruto. "No tendrías ningún conocimiento útil al respecto del futuro, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo Naruto. "'Excepto que sé que Kiri era parte de la Alianza, por lo que deben haber tenido todo resuelto para el momento de la guerra."

Jiraiya tarareó contemplativamente. "Durante años pensé que ya era hora de que se liberaran para siempre. Aún así, debemos asegurarnos de mantenernos alejados. Dado que esta parte del viaje no fue lo que hicimos en la otra línea de tiempo, no no quiero correr el riesgo de interferir con algo que al final resulte bien ". Miró el rostro de Naruto y agregó: "Pero sobre todo, por lo que dije antes sobre permanecer discreto".

Naruto sonrió. Se sentía bien saber que Jiraiya, al menos, parecía creerle.

Caminaron por la línea de tiendas frente al muelle hasta que Jiraiya se detuvo en uno de los edificios altos y delgados encajados entre una tienda general y un restaurante de mariscos de frente abierto.

"Aquí es donde nos quedaremos por el momento", dijo Jiraiya, llevándolos al edificio sin dudarlo. Naruto lo siguió, mirando todo a su alrededor.

La posada parecía una casa vieja reconvertida. Su habitación parecía un ático, con paredes de color azul pálido y un techo inclinado. Naruto tiró su mochila y miró por la ventana al mar, una sensación de emoción flotando dentro de él nuevamente.

¡Estaban aquí! Estaban tras el rastro de Orochimaru. Lo detendrían antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de desarrollar su jutsu. Salvarían a Sasuke y ...

"Muy bien, quédate aquí y practica el Modo Sabio por un tiempo. Necesito salir un poco".

"¡Qué!" Naruto saltó alrededor. "¡Vamos, Ero-sennin! ¡Acabamos de llegar! No me digas que vas a salir corriendo para conseguir patas de cangrejo o algo así. ¡Además, te dije que puedo usar el Modo Sabio todo el tiempo!"

"Dijiste que _podrías_ . No lo has probado con tu cuerpo real, ¿verdad? Y por lo que me has dicho, en el futuro podrías hacerlo casi sin características de sapo. Eso es por lo que debes luchar. " Jiraiya movió un dedo. "Ya que eres más joven, probablemente sea solo una cuestión de que tu control de chakra esté menos desarrollado. ¡Así que practica, practica!"

"Bien", dijo Naruto, acomodándose en una posición de piernas cruzadas en su cama. "Iba a probar el Modo Sabio cuando llegáramos aquí, de todos modos. Tal vez pueda encontrar a Sasuke y Orochimaru incluso antes de que regreses."

"No estoy seguro de si eso funcionará". Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Orochimaru conoce mis habilidades. Probablemente él mismo esté interesado en las Artes Sabias. Seguro que se habrá cuidado de eso. La única forma en que podrás ver a Sasuke es si tienes suerte y lo atrapas fuera de la base de Orochimaru".

Naruto se enfureció durante varios segundos. "¡Entonces lo dominaré tan bien que incluso Orochimaru no podrá esconderse de mí!"

Jiraiya se rió. Naruto no lo encontró tan divertido.

"Cada técnica tiene sus limitaciones. No podrás confiar en tus habilidades de búsqueda cada vez. Pero mantén los sentidos bien abiertos, de todos modos. Incluso si no puedes ver dentro de ella, es posible que puedas notar la base. Con si tienes suerte, podremos hacer una visita muy pronto ".

"Hmph. Lo encontraré antes que tú," murmuró Naruto.

"Vamos, entonces. Veamos qué tienes."

Naruto tomó una posición meditativa y cerró los ojos.

Estaba irritado por la rutina familiar, pero también feliz. Feliz porque era tan familiar. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas horribles, después de que se había despertado en el pasado solo el tiempo suficiente para enterarse de que Jiraiya estaba investigando a Akatsuki, que Naruto temía que volvería a casa demasiado tarde.

Razón de más para ocuparse de la situación con Orochimaru y Sasuke ahora, antes de que Akatsuki se convirtiera en un problema. Aún quedaba tiempo.

 _Concéntrate, se_ recordó Naruto a sí mismo.

Estar callado y quieto por una vez le dio a los pensamientos que había rechazado una y otra vez una oportunidad de flotar a través de su conciencia. Particularmente sobre el enfrentamiento mucho más cercano — Orochimaru.

Y Sasuke. Incluso podría estar cerca.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás para mirar al techo.

"¿Hay algo mal?"

"Realmente no he estado practicando mi meditación", admitió Naruto.

"Está bien, entonces haz eso en primer lugar. Quédate aquí y volveré más tarde. A menos que encuentres algo, entonces ven y dímelo. No te escapes."

"...Bien."

Naruto lanzó un gruñido molesto al techo y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Claro. Atención.

Ahora que tenía el Modo Sabio, estaba seguro de que podría defenderse de Sasuke e incluso ganar. Tenía algo que su yo mayor no había tenido. Por eso tenían que encontrar a Sasuke ahora mismo, cuando golpearlo era mucho más probable.

Solo había una cosa en la que Naruto había tratado de no pensar mucho, algo que pospuso con más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa, incluso en Obito o Akatsuki.

Ese fue Orochimaru.

No el Orochimaru que estaban cazando ahora. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que él y Jiraiya se enfrentaron. Jiraiya definitivamente podría mantenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que Naruto encontrara a Sasuke.

Parecía casi fácil de manejar, en comparación con el _otro_ .

Para garantizar un pasaje seguro de regreso a sus propias líneas de tiempo para Obito y el pequeño Kabuto, Naruto había rechazado la oferta de su padre de quitar el sello de Orochimaru. Le permitió a Orochimaru mirar a través de sus ojos, escuchar a través de sus oídos y, lo peor de todo, controlar su alma. En lugar de quitarlo, Minato había bloqueado la influencia de Orochimaru para que ya no pudiera controlar el cuerpo de Naruto o arrastrarlo lejos de su dimensión. Pero las posibilidades eran muy buenas de que aún pudiera ver todo y ver los resultados del experimento.

Naruto había dejado las cosas así a propósito. Ofrecerle a Orochimaru lo que realmente quería era la única ventaja que había tenido en esa batalla imposible.

Había una razón por la que trató de no pensar mucho en eso. Fue inquietante, para empezar. Y no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Minato no estaba presente en esta línea de tiempo para salvarlo de sus decisiones imprudentes. Y no había nadie aquí con quien pudiera hablar de eso.

De hecho, había una persona. O mejor dicho, un demonio.

' _¿Kurama?'_ Naruto lo intentó.

Solo hubo silencio en respuesta. Así era la mayor parte del tiempo. Se las arreglaron para dejar de lado sus diferencias el tiempo suficiente para llegar a casa. Pero el zorro aparentemente no encontró que valiera la pena el esfuerzo de responderle por cada pequeña cosa.

' _¿Crees que existe la posibilidad de que este Orochimaru pueda… no sé… reconocerse a sí mismo?'_

_Idiota._

Naruto saltó ante la inesperada respuesta. _'¡Kurama! Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué haremos si se da cuenta de la etiqueta de control que me puso su otro yo?_

_Lo masticaré por la mitad antes de que tengas la oportunidad de hacer algo estúpido, como ofrecerte para ser su próximo recipiente._

' _¡Oye, yo no haría eso! ¡Venga!'_ Dijo Naruto, pero Kurama no se molestó en replicar. Estaba más interesado en ignorarlo.

Afortunadamente, el zorro tenía tanto rencor contra Orochimaru por lo que les había hecho, si no más. Gracias a él, Kurama había quedado atrapado en un cuerpo que gradualmente absorbió su energía. Lo encadenó. Su método de escape probablemente también había sido doloroso para él.

Naruto se sentó y volvió a adoptar una postura meditativa.

_Un paso a la vez._

A pesar de los riesgos, no podían evitar encontrarse con Orochimaru si iban a salvar a Sasuke. No tenía sentido debatirlo.

Hubo un lado positivo. Este Orochimaru no esperaría que fuera más fuerte que la última vez. Él _definitivamente_ no esperaría que él sepa cómo utilizar el modo de Sage. Y Sasuke tampoco.

Finalmente, cuando el sol se hundió bajo el mar fuera de la ventana, Naruto finalmente pudo tranquilizar su mente.

El Modo Sabio llegó a él eventualmente, pero de manera diferente que antes. La energía a su alrededor no fue atraída hacia él como si estuviera en el cuerpo de la planta. Pero una vez que lo encontró, fue mucho más fácil mantener el equilibrio dentro de sí mismo.

Estiró sus sentidos, sintiendo el muelle y el bosque más allá sin tener que abandonar el lugar.


	3. Sapo, Zorro, Cuervo

Jiraiya fue el primero en encontrar la ubicación de la base de Orochimaru. Al menos, eso es lo que afirmó.

Estaban en el bosque en las afueras del pueblo de pescadores, lo suficientemente lejos de la orilla como para no oír el mar. La luz mantecosa se filtraba a través de los árboles hacia las hojas otoñales esparcidas por todo el suelo.

Habría sido un buen lugar para acampar, pero no había nada aquí que sugiriera la guarida malvada de un criminal controlador de serpientes.

"Hm", dijo Jiraiya, con los brazos cruzados. Parecía vagamente decepcionado. "Después de todo, podríamos haber llegado demasiado tarde. No pensé que sería tan fácil. Pero aún podemos encontrar algo, incluso si no hay nadie aquí".

"¿Se supone que este es el lugar?" Preguntó Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos alrededor del área boscosa. "No puedo ver nada".

"La última vez que estuve aquí, tenía una idea bastante clara de dónde estaba. Lo tomé nota para poder volver más tarde", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Qué? ¿Así que ya sabías dónde estaba? ¡Eso es trampa! ¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo ayer?"

"Oye, no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Originalmente estaba tratando de encontrar una manera que no le avisara de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso no se puede evitar ahora. Las cosas probablemente se saldrán de control de todos modos si encontramos a Sasuke, así que no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Sin embargo, aún queremos tener cuidado. Entraremos vía sapo. "

"¿Uh…?"

Jiraiya se alejó unos pasos de Naruto y se mordió el pulgar.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Minutos después, Naruto estaba impresionado y asqueado mientras cabalgaban dentro de la panza de un sapo, o lo que sea en el que estuvieran. Las paredes, el piso y el techo estaban hechos del mismo material suave y pegajoso que Naruto había visto en la otra técnica de Jiraiya. , el que usó contra Itachi y Kisame en su primer enfrentamiento. Pero estaba oscuro, y todo se movía con los movimientos del sapo.

"Ugh, ¿realmente tenemos que hacer esto?" Naruto cayó contra una pared e inmediatamente tuvo que sacarse de un lodo. "¿No dijiste que probablemente Orochimaru no estaba aquí?"

"Dije que se _ve_ así desde el exterior. Si cometí un error la última vez y él se dio cuenta de que estaba tras su rastro, es posible que haya preparado algo para engañarme. Pero incluso si no está aquí, puede que haya de su gente dejó atrás. O trampas específicamente colocadas alrededor de las entradas y salidas más obvias. Así que vamos de la manera poco convencional ".

"No puedo ver a dónde vamos. ¿Cómo manejas esta cosa?"

"Yo no lo dirijo. Nos dirige a nosotros. Ahora cállate. Estoy tratando de escuchar".

Naruto hizo lo que se le pidió, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba tratando de escuchar Jiraiya. Todo lo que podía oír era el leve ruido sordo de cada rellano cuando rebotaban, supuestamente, para infiltrarse en la base. ¿Se encogieron de alguna manera? ¿O el estómago del sapo era enorme? ¿O tal vez todo fuera de él se hizo más grande?

El movimiento se detuvo.

Las bisagras de la mandíbula del sapo se abrieron y las depositaron sin ceremonias en un pasillo oscuro. Naruto tuvo que reprimir su _yechh_ de disgusto mientras estaba cubierto de baba. Sacó el dobladillo de su camisa de debajo de su chaqueta y lo usó para limpiarse la cara.

El suelo estaba hecho de piedras planas entrelazadas y las paredes parecían casi yeso o tierra compacta. Una red de raíces ondulaba en el interior del techo, las más gruesas asomaban a intervalos y las más delgadas colgaban como telarañas.

Un tenue resplandor marrón oxidado apenas iluminaba el lugar, aunque Naruto no podía ver la fuente. Aquí estaba completamente tranquilo. Se sentía como estar dentro de una tumba.

Jiraiya no se inmutó y no tenía nada de limo. El sapo desapareció y miró de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Sí. No creo que haya nadie aquí. Pero baja la voz por si acaso."

"¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?" Naruto susurró.

"En primer lugar, tenemos que averiguar qué tan recientemente estuvo Orochimaru aquí por última vez, y adónde podría haber ido después. Y busque cualquier cosa que pueda insinuar sobre el jutsu de Encarnación que abarca el tiempo". Jiraiya avanzó con cuidado por el pasillo. Naruto lo siguió, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver a su alrededor.

La base, aunque aparentemente vacía, era tan espeluznante como la que Naruto visitó en el futuro. Los pasillos largos y oscuros eran similares a los que él y Obito habían explorado.

"Vamos a separarnos y buscar. Iré por este camino", dijo Jiraiya, señalando el pasillo. "Ve por el otro lado. Y recuerda: ten cuidado con las trampas. Si encuentras algo o tienes algún problema, envíame un sapo".

Naruto miró hacia el pasillo oscuro y silencioso en la dirección que indicó Jiraiya. "Er, ¿separarse?"

"No te preocupes. En un lugar de baja prioridad como este, no habrá nada mortal. Pero él sabrá si algo se dispara, así que quizás tengamos que salir rápido". Jiraiya estiró la cabeza para mirar lo más lejos que pudo en la dirección elegida. "Esta bien vamos."

____________________________________

Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con cautela, permaneciendo alerta. La sensación claustrofóbica de ser enterrado vivo solo empeoraba cuanto más caminaba sin poder ver el final.

Por espeluznante que fuera, tuvo que ignorarlo. Lo importante ahora era averiguar dónde estaban Orochimaru y Sasuke. Cualquier pista sería mejor que nada.

El espacio frente a él se amplió y el aspecto de las paredes cambió. Estaban forrados con listones horizontales de madera clara. Todavía había raíces ondulando por el techo, pero de vez en cuando una luz amarilla redonda proyectaba sombras magnificadas. Los pasos de Naruto disminuyeron gradualmente. Dejó de caminar y se quedó mirando un rato.

Si no había nadie aquí, ¿por qué estaban encendidas las luces? Esta parte de la base estaba tan silenciosa como todo lo demás. Pero tenía un presentimiento. Una sensación escalofriante. Como si de repente ya no estuviera solo. Como si el pasillo estuviera esperando a que él bajara.

Naruto pensó en llamar a Jiraiya. En el futuro, siempre que no prestaba atención a la inquietante sensación de presencia que asociaba con Orochimaru, nunca había terminado bien.

Pero, suponiendo que la serpiente estuviera realmente aquí, por una vez, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Enfrentarlo era la única forma de recuperar a Sasuke.

Con eso en mente, Naruto siguió adelante con cuidado. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su cinturón para enrollar su mano alrededor del mango de un kunai explosivo. Si algo sucedía, Jiraiya seguramente vendría corriendo al sonido de una explosión.

Naruto llegó a una habitación que tenía un trozo de papel viejo y andrajoso pegado afuera. Lo estudió con cautela. Era una especie de sello, o ... algo. Tenía garabatos alrededor de los bordes y en el medio estaba el contorno de un par de manos.

Naruto giró el pomo de la puerta y trató de empujarlo para abrirlo. Por supuesto, estaba bloqueado.

Soltó el kunai de la bolsa y volvió a mirar el sello. ¿Qué pasaría si metiera las manos en los contornos? Lentamente, extendió la mano y tocó con la punta de los dedos el papel quebradizo. No pasó nada, así que colocó sus dedos y palmas sobre él.

Todavía nada. Después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que esto se abriera para cualquiera? Naruto puso algo de chakra en sus manos, a medio camino esperando que explotara sobre él.

Con un clic, la puerta se abrió. Naruto saltó hacia atrás del sello como si se hubiera quemado. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad más allá.

¿Funcionó?

En el segundo en que Naruto cruzó el umbral, las lámparas sostenidas por cabezas de serpientes que sobresalían de la pared se encendieron y saltó de nuevo con las manos en alto, listo para luchar.

No pudo ver nada inmediatamente peligroso. Era solo una habitación pequeña, casi como una oficina o un almacén, completamente forrada con estantes de madera apilados con pergaminos y delgados cuadernos encuadernados a mano. En la pared opuesta había un escritorio. Y eso fue todo.

Naruto miró las filas y filas de libros, todos ordenados hasta el techo bajo. Era demasiado para buscar de una vez, pero aun así… si querían información, este parecía exactamente el tipo de lugar para encontrarla.

Bajó algunos pergaminos al azar, luego notó que un cuaderno sobresalía más que los demás y lo agarró. Escuchando atentamente los pasos que se acercaban, se acercó al escritorio para echarles un vistazo rápido.

Naruto colocó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y se sentó con el cuaderno. En el momento en que lo hizo, escuchó un clic y, de repente, no había nada debajo de él.

Miró hacia el agujero cuadrado donde solía estar el suelo. El grito no salió hasta que la gravedad ya lo agarró y lo empujó hacia la oscuridad de abajo. Su primer pensamiento fue en el cuaderno que había dejado escapar de su agarre, y arañó salvajemente el aire para agarrarlo. Es inútil.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Los clones de Naruto estallaron por encima de él mientras caía, uno tras otro, formando una larga cadena hasta que el superior pudo agarrarse al borde de la abertura.

"¡Lo tengo!" dijo el clon. "¡Sube, Jefe!"

Pero luego hubo un estallido de chakra disipado y el clon desapareció, dejando que todos los que estaban debajo se rindieran a la gravedad. La trampilla se había cerrado de golpe.

El clon que colgaba de Naruto giró su cuerpo y lo arrojó con los pies por delante hacia el techo, pero no hubo suficiente impulso. Incluso con todas las manos tratando de tirar de él hacia arriba, todos estaban bajando.

Aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda, amortiguado solo por los cuerpos de sus clones, y todos saltaron por el impacto. Naruto gruñó y se dio la vuelta, ligeramente aturdido. Se puso de pie de un salto tan pronto como pudo, apoyándose en la pared para apoyarse.

Esta habitación, o donde sea que haya terminado, estaba completamente a oscuras, sin luces para compensar la atmósfera sin ventanas.

"¡Maldición!"

Trampilla o no, Naruto tuvo que regresar a esa habitación. Lo atravesaría a la fuerza si fuera necesario.

Convocó a más kage bunshin para hacer otra escalera bunshin, pero todos inmediatamente desaparecieron de nuevo.

"¿Eh?"

Naruto trató de llamar a más clones esta vez, pero solo se tambalearon y desaparecieron más rápido que antes. En su lugar, saltó y trató de correr por la pared, pero la pared pareció absorber la energía de sus pies más rápido de lo que podía expulsarla. Naruto volvió a caer hacia atrás.

Y volvió a levantarse. Pero fue más difícil la segunda vez.

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto puso todo lo que tenía en convocar a un sapo, pero todo lo que vio en el breve destello fue un pequeño renacuajo que se desplomó y desapareció. La habitación absorbió el chakra antes de que pudiera usarlo.

_Si sigues luchando así, te matarán más rápido._

"¡Yo sé eso!" Naruto estalló en frustración. Pateó la pared, lo que, por supuesto, no ayudó. Si no podía llamar a ningún bunshin, ni siquiera podía usar el Rasengan. Asumiendo que la habitación no absorbería eso también.

Solo había una cosa que podría funcionar. Fue difícil resistir el impulso de luchar y salir de la habitación antes de que su fuerza se agotara, pero Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y juntó las manos.

Con suerte, esta no era una de las trampas que Orochimaru había decidido hacer a prueba de Jiraiya.

Al principio no pasó nada. Sentir y absorber energía era difícil, y equilibrarlo con su chakra en rápida disminución lo era aún más. El creciente temor de que no funcionara dificultaba la concentración.

Naruto pudo sentir repentinamente la habitación lamiendo los bordes de su energía como una bestia hambrienta. Se arrastraba irregularmente después de su chakra en disminución. Durante unos minutos, pensó que el tira y afloja se mantendría para siempre. Parecía que la habitación le estaba quitando el chakra tan pronto como pudo reconstruirlo de nuevo. ¿Hubo algún límite eventualmente?

Pero comenzó a quitar algo de energía natural junto con el chakra de Naruto a medida que las proporciones se inclinaban. Después de eso, la velocidad a la que estaba consumiendo su energía disminuyó. Se hizo cada vez más lento. La Energía Natural estaba ganando. Naruto sintió que su fuerza volvía.

No podía ver y sus sentidos estaban limitados a los confines de la sala de trampas. Pero podía sentir las paredes, sobrecargadas con su energía, y las finas grietas que se formaban en cada superficie. Abrió los ojos y cerró los puños. _Ahora_ era el momento de luchar y luchar.

Sus músculos se sentían como resortes. Naruto miró el tenue contorno de la trampilla y saltó. Echó el puño hacia atrás y se dirigió directamente hacia la pared cargada de chakra.

Las paredes de piedra se derrumbaron bajo la fuerza de su puñetazo. Naruto se subió a la abertura de arriba mientras la habitación se sacudía en pedazos. La gravedad siguió tratando de tirar de él hacia abajo. Los ladrillos cayeron en cascada en la sala de trampas, lo que hizo imposible aterrizar en cualquier lugar durante más de un segundo. Vio que caían pergaminos en el espacio y los agarró, esquivando rocas y buscando continuamente un asidero.

Fue un proceso muy ruidoso. Cualquier posibilidad de que Orochimaru no se diera cuenta de que alguien lo había visitado había desaparecido.

Pero a Naruto no le importaba particularmente en ese momento. Bailó entre los escombros y finalmente se estrelló contra el techo para escapar. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, el almacén de abajo estaba destripado y había una enorme abertura hacia el exterior donde se encontraba.

Naruto parpadeó bajo la inesperada luz del sol. Oh. Una pared del exterior se había derrumbado. Saltó, se metió los pergaminos recogidos en los bolsillos y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

Eso podría haber sido un poco más elegante. Pero ahora que estaba libre de la trampa y fuera del peligro inmediato, era hora de reagruparse.

Se sentó en el suelo cubierto de musgo justo al lado del agujero por donde había estallado y volvió a concentrarse.

Con Sage Mode, no tomó mucho tiempo evocar una imagen mental de la base. Una parte muy pequeña estaba por encima del suelo y una parte por debajo. No había nada en la base subterránea, al menos por lo que Naruto podía decir. Podía sentir débilmente a Jiraiya, pero no a Orochimaru, Kabuto o Sasuke. Pero eso no significaba necesariamente nada. Tal vez había niveles más bajos que estaban bloqueados, o ... o tal vez podría rastrearlos desde aquí.

Siguiendo la compleja red de energía que lo rodeaba, flotando en el reflujo y el flujo y permitiendo que lo llevara hacia cualquier cosa que se sintiera como una fuerte perturbación, Naruto estaba desconcertado al sentir que lo llevaba de regreso a la ciudad. Había algo de energía significativa allí; algo que no había estado allí el día anterior.

¿Qué?

Usando la extraña combinación de sentimiento y visión que le permitía el Modo Sabio, Naruto examinó cuidadosamente el muelle más allá. Nada parecía diferente en apariencia al principio. La gente se arremolinaba frente a las tiendas, el mercado estaba lleno de las energías vitales de los no shinobi, y las gaviotas volaban y picoteaban alrededor de los muchos barcos atados a los muelles.

Allí. Había alguien cuya energía empequeñecía a todas las demás en comparación. ¡Un shinobi! Uno poderoso.

Centrarse en esa energía en lugar de las imágenes hizo que todo lo que veía fuera más confuso. Era diferente a todo lo demás. Esa energía no solo existía más grande que las demás. Se movía como si tuviera voluntad propia.

La oscuridad se extendió sobre los colores falsos emitidos por los sentidos de la vista del Modo Sabio. Las gaviotas graznaban cada vez más fuerte. Sus voces se distorsionaron, los muchos gritos se superpusieron en una extraña cadencia. Batieron sus alas y arrojaron plumas negras. Un par de ojos rojos de repente se volvieron hacia él en la penumbra.

Reconoció la energía que dobla la realidad. Fue Itachi.

Naruto abrió los ojos con un grito ahogado, rompiendo la extraña visión. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a los árboles, corriendo de regreso al pueblo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Saltó y aceleró a través de los árboles sin esfuerzo, la infusión de Energía Natural acortaba la distancia, su cuerpo más ligero, la gravedad menos sustancial.

Se movió antes de que la vacilación pudiera siquiera intentar moderar su reacción. ¿Itachi estaba aquí siguiéndolo a él y a Jiraiya? ¿Investigando a Orochimaru? ¿O por alguna otra razón completamente? ¿Era ahora el momento adecuado para intentar hablar con él?

Naruto se juró a sí mismo mientras continuaba tejiendo entre los árboles. No le había dicho a Jiraiya que se iba, y ahora corría hacia Itachi.

Pero el pícaro Uchiha estaba cerca del pueblo, cerca de los civiles. No intentaría empezar algo allí, ¿verdad? Naruto no podía ver ni sentir a ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki cerca. Si estuvieran atacando, habría alguien más para ayudar.

Pero incluso si Itachi no hubiera venido a atacar, las cosas no serían las mismas que en el futuro. Ahora eran enemigos.

Naruto lanzó una mirada fugaz a cada lado mientras saltaba de rama en rama. La ubicación de Itachi era difícil de precisar. Al principio parecía que estaba en el muelle, ahora de repente estaba en el bosque.

Vio movimiento en los árboles y se detuvo, respirando con dificultad.

¡Una sombra oscura cruzó el camino! Era ... no, era solo un ciervo, su pelaje se oscurecía por los cambios de estación. ¿Lo había asustado o estaba huyendo de otra cosa?

El suministro de energía natural de Naruto había desaparecido casi por completo. Todavía no podía mantener el Modo por mucho tiempo. Antes de que se agotara, lanzó desesperadamente sus sentidos para localizar a Itachi. Seguramente, en cualquier segundo ahora ...

"¡Allí!"

Le tomó solo un par de segundos convocar a un clon y armar un Rasengan. Naruto apuntó al parche de energía cercano antes de que su Modo Sabio se agotara por completo. Empujó la bola giratoria de chakra a través de un árbol y siguió avanzando hacia el contorno cambiante de una forma envuelta en una capa negra, y rápidamente explotó en un remolino de plumas.

"¡Itachi!" Naruto gritó hacia arriba, girándose en su lugar cuando vio las plumas fusionarse en cuervos que volaban en círculos furiosos a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal para que pueda hablar contigo!"

Y de repente apareció, formándose a partir de una violenta colisión de múltiples cuervos frente a Naruto. Itachi miró con su Sharingan ardiendo, tan diferente a la expresión cuidadosamente no amenazante que tenía su otro yo.

"Jiraiya-sama debería haber aprendido mejor que marcharse y dejarte en paz, después de lo que pasó la última vez."

Él estaba en lo correcto. Pero seguramente Jiraiya se daría cuenta pronto. Podría detener a Itachi el tiempo suficiente para que eso sucediera, y tal vez incluso más.

"Escucha," dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Estás aquí solo, así que no creo que estés aquí para capturarme. No sé por qué estás aquí, pero ahora mismo estoy tratando de encontrar a Sasuke y alejarlo de Orochimaru. No puedes estar feliz con que él se quede allí, ¿verdad? "

El suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a derretirse. Las ramitas y palos que cubrían el suelo del bosque se convirtieron en serpientes que se retorcían y se retorcían. Naruto sabía que no eran reales, pero aun así respiró hondo y saltó hacia atrás.

"¡Oye, déjalo! Ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda con Orochimaru."

"No solo estás vivo, sino que todavía tienes el Kyuubi". La voz de Itachi no provenía de ninguna dirección en particular. Estaba a su alrededor y dentro de su cabeza al mismo tiempo. "Y parece que Orochimaru estuvo involucrado."

"Sí, algo así", murmuró Naruto sombríamente. Gritó cuando una de las serpientes lo golpeó y rápidamente la esquivó. Deseó que hubiera tiempo suficiente para volver al Modo Sabio nuevamente. ¿Había alguna, _ninguna_ manera de conseguir a través de Itachi de una manera que iba a aceptar y creer?

Itachi no le iba a dar tiempo para pensar en eso. Las serpientes silbaron y se abalanzaron sobre él. Los sentidos de Naruto ya no los hacían lo suficientemente lentos como para evitarlos. Las serpientes se transformaron en kunai en el último momento y se clavaron en su hombro, brazo y pierna. El último rozó la mejilla de Naruto mientras se apartaba a un lado y aplastaba la espalda contra un árbol. Apretó los dientes y sacó cada uno de los cuchillos, esperando fervientemente que no estuvieran envenenados.

Itachi no lo mataría. Pero aún podría intentar capturarlo y traerlo de regreso a donde sea que Akatsuki estuviera operando. Si la oportunidad fuera lo suficientemente buena.

Sin embargo, ¿sería una pérdida total?

Naruto prácticamente podía sentir a la mayor Sakura mirándolo. _No dejes que Akatsuki te capture._

"¡Orochimaru podría estar desarrollando un jutsu seriamente peligroso!" Naruto gritó, sosteniendo sus brazos frente a sí mismo a la defensiva, mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos para captar el menor movimiento. "Eso es con lo que me atrapó. ¡Por lo que sé, Sasuke también podría estar en peligro! Descubrí muchas cosas, pero sería muy difícil explicarlo todo si no lo haces—"

Naruto fue cortado por una rodilla en el estómago y luego, cuando se dobló, un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sus dientes castañetearon y el mareo lo hizo lanzarse hacia adelante. A pesar del dolor, Naruto intentó agarrar el lugar donde había sido golpeado, solo logrando rozar ligeramente la manga del abrigo de Itachi antes de desaparecer fuera de su alcance nuevamente. Naruto tropezó en el espacio vacío y cayó sobre una rodilla antes de levantarse rápidamente.

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto se giró tan apresuradamente que el suelo se inclinó y casi se cae de nuevo. Cuando se contuvo y se puso de pie con más firmeza, el corazón de Naruto latió tan rápido que pudo escuchar la sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

"Sa… Sasuke."

Sasuke se veía tan confundido como se sentía. Pero su rostro se enfureció en una fracción de segundo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó, dando un paso adelante y apretando los puños.

"YO…"

"¿Qué te pasó? Si te importaba tanto, ¿por qué no estabas allí cuando me fui?" Los ojos de Sasuke se enrojecieron cuando se acercó.

"II fue…"

"Sabes que solo hay una forma en que esto puede terminar", dijo. Su mano estalló en gritos, relámpagos crepitantes.

_No es real. No es real._

Naruto miró al falso Sasuke a los ojos. "Si sabes por dónde fueron, ¡dímelo!"

La ilusión se agrietó y se hizo añicos como un cristal. Los pedazos cayeron y la imagen de Sasuke desapareció. La tierra y el cielo parecieron revertirse, y de repente estaba mirando un lecho de hojas.

"Ugh ..."

Naruto estaba sentado de rodillas en el suelo. Había algo doloroso clavándose en su hombro y pierna. Extendió la mano y volvió a sacar el kunai que tenía pegado. Esta vez, dolió mucho peor.

¿Cuándo lo había hecho Itachi? ¿Era todo real ahora?

"Escúchame, maldita sea", gruñó Naruto, mirando hacia arriba.

Itachi estaba de pie donde había estado Sasuke, finalmente a la vista. Tenía la espalda ligeramente doblada y se tapaba el ojo con una mano sin apretar. El ojo que Naruto podía ver era completamente negro, ya no rojo.

Itachi lo miró fijamente, la tensión visible en su frente y en los bordes de su ceño fruncido. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que significaba esa expresión, pero tenía la sensación de que Itachi no había roto la ilusión a propósito.

"Itachi—"

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta abruptamente y se desintegró en docenas de cuervos. Graznaron en voz alta y se rodearon entre sí antes de escapar hacia el cielo.

"¡Naruto!"

Esta vez una voz completamente diferente. Las hojas crujieron bajo la geta de Jiraiya mientras corría al lado de Naruto.

"¿Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de agacharse. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué estabas haciendo, corriendo sin decir nada? ¿Estás tratando de que te secuesten?"

"¿Se ha ido?" Croó Naruto, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a ver a través de un genjutsu.

"Salió." Jiraiya soltó un bufido. "Supongo que todavía no quieren enredarse conmigo, especialmente no tan cerca de la ciudad. Sin embargo, con ese truco que acabas de hacer, Akatsuki habría tenido mucho tiempo para atraparte si realmente quisiera. ¡Che! ¿juego?" Jiraiya ayudó a Naruto a ponerse de pie, dándose vueltas por sus heridas.

"Ow ... creo que Itachi estuvo aquí para averiguar qué me pasó."

"¿Sí? ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué se molestaría en hacer eso sin tener la oportunidad de capturarte? Vamos, mira si puedes ponerte de pie. Necesitamos cambiar de ubicación antes de que decidan regresar."

"¡Aún no hemos terminado de mirar alrededor de la base de Orochimaru!" Dijo Naruto, consternado. "Estaré bien si envuelvo estos cortes. Sabes que me curo rápido, Ero-sennin."

"Ese no es el problema aquí, Naruto. ¿Sabes por qué te dejó ir? Lo digo en serio. No quiero que me des vueltas con este."

"No sé por qué", dijo, un poco a la defensiva. "Quiero decir, estaba tratando de comunicarme con Itachi, pero él no me escuchó. Me puso un genjutsu, ¿pero creo que lo rompí? Luego se fue".

Jiraiya dio un suspiro y se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Solo ten más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si tienes razón en que Itachi es un buen tipo, sigue siendo peligroso. Este es el chico que mató a todo su clan. Cualesquiera que hayan sido sus razones, no es alguien que va a vacilar fácilmente, no importa lo que le digas ".

Jiraiya se puso de pie, quitando algunas agujas de pino de su haori. Ayudó a poner de pie a Naruto. "Aún así ... el hecho de que Akatsuki te esté investigando significa que no saben lo que pasó. Eso prueba que no fueron responsables de eso, lo que hace que tu teoría sobre todo esto sea un poco más fuerte".

"¡Eso es lo que estaba pensando! ¡Apuesto a que Itachi fue el que apareció en la aldea!" Naruto estalló emocionado, luego hizo una mueca cuando puso demasiado peso en su pierna herida.

"—Pero confrontar a Orochimaru y encontrar pruebas de este jutsu es la única forma de estar seguro. Tengo una idea de dónde podemos intentar buscar a continuación, pero ahora tenemos que movernos".

Naruto refunfuñó, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, el breve encuentro con Itachi lo dejó sintiéndose extraño y desorientado, y más agotado de lo que lo haría una pelea física. Así fue. Tanto la realidad como el genjutsu se habían sentido igualmente reales.

Regresaron a la ciudad, Naruto apoyado en Jiraiya, pero tratando de caminar con la menor cojera posible. Ambos se mantuvieron alerta mientras regresaban, pero no había rastro de Itachi, ni de ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki.

"Extraño," murmuró Jiraiya.


	4. Tierra quemada

Salieron de la ciudad a través de un sapo, después de recoger sus cosas y vendar las heridas de Naruto.

"La base de Orochimaru fue parcialmente destruida cuando atravesaste la trampa, y no hay forma de arreglarla para que no se dé cuenta", explicó Jiraiya. "Él puede saberlo ya".

"¿Pero por qué tenemos que viajar así? Es _asqueroso, ¡_ y no deberíamos estar huyendo!" Las protestas de Naruto habrían continuado más, pero un gran salto repentino lo envió boca abajo al piso carnoso dentro del sapo por quinta vez.

"No lo estamos. ¿Entiendes siquiera lo que significa estar encubierto?"

Naruto se empujó de nuevo a una posición sentada con el ceño fruncido. No era solo la idea de huir por principio. Es posible que hayan dejado escapar información vital al no quedarse e investigar un poco más la base de Orochimaru. O yendo tras Itachi.

"Todavía tenemos tiempo para llevar más libros, o algo", dijo Naruto. "¡Quiero decir, cualquier cosa! Ahora es como si todo eso fuera una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a Orochimaru ahora?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Jiraiya y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, colocando las manos sobre las rodillas con firmeza. "¿Oh? ¿Te refieres a los que tengo guardados aquí?"

Sacó un pergamino de almacenamiento de los pliegues de su gi y lo agitó casualmente.

 _"¿Qué?"_ Naruto se apresuró a acercarse. "¿Cuando cómo?"

"Los saqué de esa habitación. Fue fácil de encontrar, ya que le hiciste un agujero", dijo Jiraiya. "No fue tanto como me hubiera gustado, ya que tenía prisa y tenía que tener cuidado de no lanzar más trampas. La mayoría de ellas no he podido meterme todavía porque quiero asegúrese de que sea seguro abrirlos ".

"¿Qué diablos, Ero-sennin? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Porque quería que nos concentramos en alejarnos de allí lo más rápido posible. Al menos podemos mantener a Orochimaru en la oscuridad sobre quién estaba fisgoneando en su base. Si tenemos suerte, él pensará que Akatsuki lo hizo".

Naruto se recostó contra la pared blanda. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a este método de transporte. "Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? ¿Vamos a Oto esta vez?"

"Sí. A menos que averigüemos algo más, esa será probablemente nuestra mejor apuesta. Ojalá tuviéramos algo más sólido en lo que continuar. Pero por esta noche, nos quedaremos en las afueras de Oto. buenas noches para descansar y puedo ver si hay algo que aprender de los materiales que llevé ".

Naruto estaba un poco decepcionado, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir en este punto. Sintió una herida en la pierna a través de las vendas y todavía le dolía un poco. La trampa en la base de Orochimaru había dejado bajas sus reservas de chakra durante unas horas, a pesar del impulso temporal del Modo Sabio. Sus heridas estaban comenzando a sanar.

Toda la emoción y la lucha se estaban asentando en sus huesos ahora que estaban sentados esperando llegar a su próximo destino. Naruto no resistió el sueño que podía sentir tirando de él. Sus ojos se cerraron rápidamente ante la vista de Jiraiya sacando algunos libros para examinar. Los movimientos rítmicos del sapo eran extrañamente tranquilizadores.

____________________________________

_Fuego._

Una bruma de humo se cernía sobre el suelo carbonizado. Ya había ido y venido aquí, pero el olor a fuego aún permanecía. La maleza quemada crujió bajo los pies de Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a través de la destrucción. El ocasional copo de ceniza flotaba en el aire. El viento cambió, arrastrando el humo a su paso.

Una figura alta y delgada estaba a su lado. Orochimaru. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para hablarle a Sasuke.

Sasuke no respondió. Parecía completamente indiferente a los alrededores. En lugar de examinar el suelo quemado debajo de ellos, miró distraídamente en la distancia.

Pero él estaba ahí. El estaba vivo. Y era él mismo, por ahora.

Naruto quería gritar para llamar su atención. Pero no pudo moverse.

Un viento a la deriva lo atravesó, arrastrando una densa ola de humo a través de su visión.

Naruto abrió los ojos. Se despertó tan simple y naturalmente.

Pero aún le dolía el pecho y aún podía oler el fuego.

Era de noche y estaban en el bosque. Naruto se sentó y vio a Jiraiya todavía trabajando, sentado junto a una fogata que llenaba el aire con calor y olor a humo de leña. Su estómago se hundió por la decepción. Pero hacía frío, así que se levantó y se sentó dentro del círculo de calor.

"¿Que hora es?" murmuró adormilado.

"No exactamente seguro, pero pronto amanecerá. Encontré algo que quiero que le eches un vistazo. Dime lo que piensas."

Jiraiya dejó el pergamino que sostenía a un lado y tomó un libro suelto que estaba en una bolsa llena de papeles y pergaminos junto a su pie. Naruto se lo tomó con curiosidad. Jiraiya había puesto algunas líneas dentro de corchetes rojos, una estrella garabateada encima de ellos.

_Las almas muertas nunca pueden cambiar. Incluso si son devueltos al mundo viviente, deben permanecer como estaban en el momento de la muerte. Esa es una de las pocas formas de derrotar la técnica de invocación de Edo Tensei._

_Por otro lado, no importa lo que le pase a un alma viviente, seguirá creciendo, adaptándose, hasta que el cuerpo muera. Esa tenacidad es más poderosa que cualquier cosa que pueda producir el Edo Tensei._

Naruto sintió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el aire de la mañana. Rápidamente escaneó el resto de la página para ver si había algo más específico, alguna referencia directa al jutsu de Encarnación en el tiempo. Pero no hubo ninguno.

"¿Entonces?" Insistió Jiraiya. "Más adelante en la página, solo está hablando de cómo cambiar a un nuevo cuerpo antes de que muera puede extender tu vida. Pero por un segundo, parece que está describiendo lo mismo que me dijiste. Cómo se sintió decepcionado por eso parte del Edo Tensei ".

"No lo sé." Naruto le devolvió el libro. "Quiero decir ... si no trató de hacerlo hasta dentro de cuatro años, ¿supongo que eso significa que no se dará cuenta hasta entonces? No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió cuando fui convocado por primera vez al futuro. . Solo recuerdo despertarme después cerca de una pequeña ciudad, y no había nadie más alrededor. Ni Orochimaru ni Kabuto ni ninguno de los zombis Edo Tensei ".

"No me sorprendería que completarlo le tomara algunos años. Podría haber tenido esta idea en el fondo de su mente desde que descubrió el Edo Tensei". Jiraiya dio un suspiro bajo y retumbante. "Yo diría que esto es una buena señal, pero aún no es una prueba. Y hacer cualquier cosa para que Orochimaru vaya por el camino correcto puede ser más arriesgado de lo que vale, así que no podemos preguntarle sobre eso incluso si lo encontramos. . "

"¿Pero cómo se supone que vamos a obtener pruebas sin preguntarle? Deberíamos mostrarle esto a Baa-chan y encontrar una manera de evitar que vuelva a suceder."

"Incluso si las cosas van de la misma manera, tenemos tiempo para resolverlo. Sigamos avanzando con cuidado y veamos qué encontramos".

Jiraiya metió el cuaderno en los pliegues de su gi y reunió a los demás para guardarlos dentro del pergamino de almacenamiento.

"Espero que estés listo para entrenar en el camino. Después de comer, busca las hojas que aún estén verdes. He visto lo que puedes hacer con el Modo Sabio, así que ahora veamos qué tan lejos has llegado con tu elemento."

____________________________________

Continuaron acercándose cada vez más a Otogakure, deteniéndose en cada lugar que Jiraiya pensaba que podría proporcionar alguna información útil. Las bases aquí no estaban tripuladas como la de la Tierra del Agua Caliente, y tomó mucho más cuidado averiguar si Sasuke y Orochimaru estaban allí, simplemente porque colarse no era una opción fácil.

Su búsqueda continuó resultando vacía.

Naruto miró el cielo gris fuera de la ventana del último hotel en el que se alojaban. De alguna manera, se redujo a leer el próximo libro de Jiraiya mientras el hombre mismo estaba 'investigando'.

"Si no entiendes una palabra o un kanji, búscalo", había dicho Jiraiya. "Es bueno para ti."

Al menos habían podido entrenar todos los días mientras viajaban y buscaban. Después de que Jiraiya sugirió que entrenara elementos usando varios kage bunshin a la vez, Naruto mejoró mucho más rápido y tuvo suficiente control sobre su elemento para cortar las hojas cada vez.

Pero Naruto se preguntó en parte si estaban siguiendo el rastro de Orochimaru. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que salieron de Konoha y visitaron la primera base, y desde entonces no había señales de Orochimaru o Akatsuki.

¡No tenía ningún sentido! A medida que se acercaban cada vez más al centro de las actividades de la serpiente, ya deberían haber escuchado mucho más. Ya deberían haberlo _visto_ .

Esta ciudad era grande para el área, probablemente la misma Otogakure. Eso hizo que la desaparición de Jiraiya por la noche fuera aún más sospechosa. Y después de todo ese alboroto que hizo porque Naruto no se iba solo.

Ya fue suficiente. Naruto arrojó los garabatos apenas legibles y asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

La costa estaba despejada. Naruto trotó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y salió a la calle. No estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba buscando, pero mirar y escuchar por sí mismo se sentía mucho más atractivo en este momento que buscar palabras o cortar hojas.

Como era de esperar, se estaban quedando cerca de los bares y garitos de juego. Era una gran atracción turística y la calle era ancha y colorida. Había mucha gente dando vueltas, incluso a primera hora de la tarde. Naruto caminó por la línea, tratando de parecer casual mientras miraba las puertas abiertas. Se escondió fuera de la vista cuando un par de mujeres salieron justo frente a él.

Presionado entre dos edificios mientras las mujeres caminaban en sentido contrario, Naruto pensó que escuchó a una de ellas decir _Jiraiya-sama_ . Su rostro se tornó escéptico y miró a la vuelta de la esquina. El cartel fuera de la tienda decía _11.11 - ¡Especial del Día de los Solteros!_

Las puertas dobles todavía estaban abiertas. Miró de un lado a otro y entró en la tienda.

No estaba realmente sorprendido de lo que vio. Jiraiya estaba rodeado por un grupo de mujeres que escuchaban con interés mientras hablaba y reía, contando sus historias.

Naruto entró pisando fuerte, queriendo gritar exasperado y reír ante la pura familiaridad de la escena.

"Oi", dijo en voz alta. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cuando se supone que debes estar buscando a dónde tenemos que ir?"

"¡Awww, qué niño tan lindo! ¿Es tu nieto, Jiraiya-sama?"

"¡Bahaha! Como una manera de hablar, supongo. No lo subestimes demasiado, sin embargo. Es un buen shinobi por derecho propio."

El rostro de Naruto se puso rojo brillante. "¿Pensé que dijiste que se suponía que estábamos encubiertos?" La amonestación no salió tan severamente como él pretendía.

"Eso es cierto, la mayoría de las veces. Cuando supe que nos dirigíamos a esta ciudad, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de sacar provecho de mis recompensas por lealtad", dijo Jiraiya.

Una de las mujeres chilló y comenzó a aplaudir cuando un hombre trajo un plato, y los demás rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" uno diferente vitoreó y besó a Jiraiya en la mejilla. Se rió a carcajadas y se rascó la nuca.

"... ¿Eh?" Dijo Naruto.

"Está en la casa, señor", dijo el anfitrión con una reverencia. "Por favor, disfrute el resto de la noche".

El plato tenía un pequeño pastel, no muy diferente al que Jiraiya le trajo a Naruto cuando tenía su propio cumpleaños en el hospital. Jiraiya cortó el pastel y puso una gran losa en un plato antes de ofrecérselo a Naruto.

"Vamos, también podría conseguirlo mientras está gratis."

Naruto tomó el plato y se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa. "¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?"

"Sí. Aunque para ser honesto, no es algo que te entusiasme celebrar cuando llegas a tener mi edad, ¿sabes? Aunque definitivamente no me importan las ventajas".

La tarta estaba buena. Naruto se lo comió lentamente sin más protestas, ignorando el nudo que se estaba formando en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Bueno, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes, señoras, pero creo que será mejor que sigamos adelante antes de que aparezca la clientela habitual", dijo Jiraiya después de que Naruto terminó su plato y lo puso sobre la mesa. Se puso de pie y se despidió de cada uno antes de irse. Naruto saltó del banco y lo siguió.

"Entonces," comenzó Jiraiya una vez que salieron. "¿Qué tal si hacemos algo divertido para variar? No siempre se puede tratar de trabajar, incluso cuando estás en una misión para salvar el futuro. Sin embargo, supongo que no quieres ir al casino. Lástima Tsunade no está aquí ".

"¿Podemos ir por un poco de ramen?" Preguntó Naruto, alcanzando el paso más largo de Jiraiya.

"¡Che, debería haber sabido que sugieres eso! Pero ellos tendrán sake allí, así que supongo que no es tan malo. Un buen lugar para observar a la gente en la calle, también. Vamos por este camino. Sé de un buen uno aquí abajo ".

Doblaron por una calle más estrecha, lejos de las multitudes y los escaparates de neón. Naruto miró a su alrededor con fascinación mientras salían a una calle que estaba casi tan transitada, pero no tan llamativa. Esta vez se aseguró de mantener el paso.

"Entonces," dijo Jiraiya de nuevo, con una sonrisa irónica. "En el futuro, me pasa algo malo, ¿no?"

Naruto se quedó paralizado a medio paso. "¿Qué ... cómo hiciste ..."

"Está escrito en toda tu cara, gaki. No eres tan sutil como crees."

Naruto miró al suelo mientras Jiraiya se volvía hacia él. No tenía idea de qué decir. 'Lo siento' realmente no lo cubría, y lo último que quería hacer ahora era explicar cómo sucedió todo.

"Bueno, eso figura. Vamos, vayamos por ese ramen."

Jiraiya le indicó que siguiera caminando. Naruto miró hacia arriba e hizo que sus pies se movieran. Trató de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para decir, las garantías adecuadas.

Pero Jiraiya no dijo nada más sobre el tema durante todo el camino a la tienda. No preguntó.

____________________________________

Un acantilado irregular y escarpado sobresalía sobre el mar. La abertura lateral estaba tan bien oculta que la única forma de verla era desde cierto lugar de la playa; y luego, sólo cuando la marea bajó exactamente al nivel correcto.

Fácilmente podría confundirse con una característica natural del paisaje. La mayoría de las personas que pasan nunca lo notarían. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba allí de pie, y la palidez de su rostro y su ropa resaltaban contra la roca gris oscura.

Y nuevamente, Naruto trató de gritarle, para que lo mirara. Pero nuevamente, no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

El océano lamió la orilla y avanzó a toda velocidad, el agua tibia y la espuma del mar se deslizaron por sus pies. La marea estaba subiendo.

Naruto se despertó rápidamente, como si estuviera saliendo de un trance en lugar de un sueño profundo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó distraídamente hacia el lavabo para lavarse la cara.

Ya llevaban varios días en este pueblo. ¿Dónde se suponía que iban a ir después? ¿Directamente de vuelta a Otogakure? Fueron allí hace una semana y no encontraron nada.

_Sasuke._

Siempre lejos. Siempre fuera de su alcance. Incluso dormido, era difícil no desanimarse.

Comenzaron por un camino que, si lo seguían hasta el final, los llevaría a Yugakure. Ya habían mirado todas las bases que conocía Jiraiya en Oto. Pero antes de ir a otro lugar a buscar, quería consultar por última vez con un informante que vivía en las afueras de la frontera entre Oto y la Tierra del Agua Caliente.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que es posible que tengamos que volver sobre nuestros pasos y dirigirnos más hacia el este, después de todo", dijo Jiraiya mientras tomaban la carretera que salía de la ciudad. "Conozco al menos un gran escondite de esa manera, y quién sabe cuántos más pequeños. Sería un buen lugar para que Orochimaru se escondiera. Hay mucho transporte y comercio en el mar entre las tierras de Fuego, Rayo, y Agua. Sin mencionar la cantidad de islas que no aparecen en ningún mapa. Por supuesto, eso es también lo que lo convierte en el mejor campo de batalla para los ninjas desaparecidos de Kirigakure. Kiri siempre dominó esa área durante las guerras ".

"¿Crees que Orochimaru tiene algo que ver con ellos? ¿Los rebeldes de Kiri?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Realmente espero que no. Eso es justo lo que necesitamos. Lo he conocido para reclutar ninjas desaparecidos de otras tierras para unirse a su aldea. Pero no creo que estos ninjas desaparecidos en particular estén luchando por encontrar otro lugar para vivir. , ¿ya sabes?"

Naruto asintió. "Como Haku y Zabuza. También estaban tratando de luchar contra los Mizukage".

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo el conflicto, ese hombre había aparecido en Konoha. Ese solo hecho seguía resurgiendo, junto con la persistente sensación de que algo andaba mal. Se sentía importante y peligroso, pero Naruto no recordaba haber escuchado nada sobre este conflicto de Kiri en el futuro. ¿No había importado lo suficiente?

"¿Por qué Baa-chan dejaría entrar a un tipo así a la aldea?" murmuró.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Técnicamente, los cinco Kage pueden enviar un representante o venir en persona para exponer su caso a los organizadores del examen, independientemente del lugar donde se lleve a cabo la reunión. Es parte del tratado que estableció el Procedimiento de Promoción Cooperativa Internacional Genin. Intente decir eso cinco veces más rápido ".

"Si pero…"

"Incluso si tuviera algún otro motivo, eligió una forma extraña de hacerlo. Podrían haber sido solo camareros, pero había shinobi de mucho más alto rango brindando seguridad detrás de escena. Estaban observando a Yagura y su gente".

"Me miró", dijo Naruto. Estaba significativamente más asustado por ese hecho ahora que tenía una comprensión más completa de quién era el Mizukage. "Quiero decir, no solo por accidente. Como si supiera quién era yo. No sé. Tal vez simplemente lo imaginé".

Pero no creía que se lo imaginara. Naruto conocía la diferencia entre la mirada de alguien que sabía lo que tenía dentro de él y la de alguien que no lo sabía. Aunque no había entendido por qué hasta que se convirtió en ninja, fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió.

E incluso más recientemente, había aprendido lo que significaba su carga para Konoha y otras aldeas.

Jiraiya hizo una pausa, pensándolo bien.

"No está confirmado oficialmente de una forma u otra, pero estamos bastante seguros de que Yagura es el anfitrión de la bestia de tres colas. Es posible que haya podido reconocer al Kyuubi por eso".

"¿Qué?" Naruto giró la cabeza para mirar a Jiraiya. Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba.

' _¿Es… eso cierto, Kurama?'_ añadió en silencio.

_¿Quién sabe?_ _Es difícil imaginarlos en términos lo suficientemente buenos como para que el Sanbi diga algo. Pero tal vez ese debilucho sea lo suficientemente blando._

' _¿Estás diciendo que_ _ **no**_ _lo tiene?'_

"Tanto mejor que hemos estado viajando", Jiraiya seguía hablando, sin darse cuenta de la conversación silenciosa de Naruto. "Lo único bueno es que Yagura debería estar demasiado preocupado por contener a los rebeldes como para preocuparse por nosotros. No tiene más remedio que lidiar con ellos ahora que han incendiado varios pueblos pequeños a lo largo de la costa. Solo espero que pueda resolverse de una manera que deje a su aldea mejor que antes ".

Naruto miró distraídamente mientras una brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles a lo largo de su camino. Se sintió vagamente confundido. Tal vez todo se resolvió años antes de su llegada al futuro, ¿o algo salió mal con la causa y el efecto de esta línea de tiempo? ¿Había alguna forma de saber la diferencia?

"¿Orochimaru tiene alguna base en el mar? ¿Como dentro de un acantilado o algo así?" Preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

"Eso no suena como ninguno de los que conozco. Pero tal vez. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Uhh." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Solo sigo soñando que Sasuke está en un lugar como ese. Y una vez, en un lugar donde había mucho humo. Cuando mencionaste incendios en la costa nuevamente, me hizo pensar en eso. . "

"Eso es extraño. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada al respecto?"

Naruto siguió mirando hacia las copas de los árboles, su rostro cada vez más arrugado.

"La primera vez fue después de que fuimos a la base de Orochimaru, cuando todavía estábamos en la costa".

Lo comprendió muy lentamente; la secuencia de eventos comenzaba a tener más sentido. Quizás ... pero no. No puede ser. ¿Podría?

"¿Qué es?" Dijo Jiraiya, notando la expresión de su rostro.

"¡Soy un idiota!" Naruto estalló de repente, comenzando a correr. Su grito hizo que uno o dos pájaros despegaran asustados. "Seguí pensando que estaba soñando todo eso, ¡pero era real! ¡Apuesto a que era Itachi! ¡Itachi me mostró dónde estaba Sasuke, y ni siquiera me di cuenta!"

"Eh, ¿estás seguro de eso?" Jiraiya llamó, alcanzándolo en un segundo.

"¡Si!" La emoción hizo que Naruto corriera aún más rápido. "Sucedió después de que le pregunté a Itachi si sabía adónde fueron. Seguí diciéndole que estaba tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, y pensé que no me estaba escuchando, ¡pero tenía que ser él! Cualquier otra cosa que dijera o hiciera. , ¡todavía me dio algo de información! " Miró sobre su hombro para sonreír ante la mirada escéptica de Jiraiya. "Apuesto a que nunca estuvo feliz de que Sasuke fuera manipulado por Orochimaru. ¡Si vamos a ese lugar y Sasuke realmente está allí, eso significa que hay una buena posibilidad de que podamos conseguir que Itachi esté de nuestro lado!"

"Espera, Naruto. Ve más despacio por un minuto."

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar a la costa! ¿Y si deciden irse pronto? Ya hemos perdido un montón de tiempo".

"Todavía no sabemos la ubicación exacta de este lugar".

"Lo sabré cuando lo vea".

"Naruto, dije _espera_ ."

Muy a regañadientes, Naruto redujo la velocidad a un paso de nuevo. Pero frunció el ceño a Jiraiya mientras lo hacía, mirándolo con una expresión de 'esto es mejor que sea bueno'.

"Escucha", dijo Jiraiya. "Creo que estás llegando un poco aquí. Pero di que tienes razón, e Itachi encontró una manera de ayudarte sin soplar su tapadera. No sabes que sus intenciones eran buenas. Algún día, de alguna manera, probablemente recibirá órdenes. para capturarte de nuevo. Él podría fácilmente aprovecharse de tu búsqueda de Sasuke para llevarte a una trampa. "

"Confío en Itachi," dijo Naruto obstinadamente. "Lo dijiste tú mismo, ¿verdad? Tuvo la oportunidad de capturarme en ese momento y no lo hizo".

"¿Y si no fuera él?" Jiraiya dio un largo suspiro. "Iremos a buscar este lugar, ya que es lo más parecido a una pista que tenemos en este momento. Solo digo que no podemos olvidarnos de tener cuidado cuando se trata de Akatsuki. No dejes que tus sentimientos personales cegarte hasta el punto en que actúas imprudentemente ".

"No lo haré," dijo Naruto, pero carecía de la actitud defensiva que había tenido hace un momento. "Vamos, sabes cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar allí, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está el pueblo más cercano que tuvo un incendio? Podemos empezar con esos".

____________________________________

Esto fue.

Cuanto más se acercaban al afloramiento rocoso sobre el mar, más seguro estaba Naruto de que este era el lugar correcto. Todo se sentía familiar de una manera extraña, déjà-vu.

El mar resonaba a través de las rocas. La tierra sobre los acantilados se quemó. Feas rayas carbonizadas rasgaban campos de flores blancas que se balanceaban suavemente. La visión del humo, los acantilados, era todo este lugar.

"El ninja perdido definitivamente pasó por aquí", dijo Jiraiya. "Solo espero que Orochimaru no tenga nada que ver con ellos".

Naruto miró la pequeña franja de arena debajo. Era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Una pequeña playa escondida, periódicamente cubierta de agua. La entrada a la base debe ser visible desde allí.

Saltó hacia el agua sin ningún miedo. Subconscientemente sabía que sería lo suficientemente superficial como para pararse en este momento, y no había tiempo que perder.

"¡Naruto, ten cuidado!"

El espacio debajo de él brilló, y un rostro juvenil apareció de un disco reflectante que había sido invisible hace apenas un segundo. Naruto sacó un kunai en el último momento y chocó contra un bastón en forma de flor.

Naruto aterrizó en agua tibia, hasta los tobillos, sus manos ya formaban el signo de su kage bunshin jutsu. Apareció una multitud de clones y dio un paso atrás, ocultándose entre ellos en un instante.

Pero nadie ascendió a la posición de Kage sin poder ver a través del engaño.

El agua a los pies de Naruto cobró vida, intentando enrollarse alrededor de sus piernas como una enredadera de rápido crecimiento. Varios de sus clones trataron de liberarlo, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para atraparlo antes de que el agua se apoderara de sus piernas.

Rápidamente trepó por su torso. Pronto llegó hasta su cuello, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue tomar una bocanada de aire extra grande antes de que lo aprisionara por completo.

Naruto estaba suspendido en una cápsula redonda de agua, apenas podía moverse. Se las arregló para mirar por encima del hombro para ver al Yagura-agua-bunshin que lo tenía cautivo, y las pequeñas columnas de vapor de su propio bunshin desaparecieron.

_¿Por qué está el Mizukage aquí?_

"Qué sorpresa", dijo Yagura, caminando alrededor de su bunshin de agua para examinar a Naruto. "Vine a cazar una serpiente, pero encontré un zorro".


	5. La sombra del agua

La voz del Mizukage se distorsionó a través del jutsu. Naruto trató de gritarle algunas maldiciones escogidas, pero todo lo que salió fue una gran burbuja, sin lograr nada más que gastar aire.

Yagura se rió, haciéndolo parecer aún más joven de lo que ya era.

"Dudo que estés solo. ¿Dónde está Jiraiya? ¿O has escapado para ponerte en peligro de nuevo?"

Este era el mismo jutsu que Zabuza usó una vez con Kakashi. Naruto dejó de luchar. Al igual que con la trampa en la base de Orochimaru, la única esperanza real de escapar de aquí era el Modo Sabio. Pero el Mizukage también tenía razón. Jiraiya debería estar listo para atacar en cualquier momento. ¿Estaba tratando de darle a Naruto la oportunidad de defenderse?

Se quedó quieto, pero era difícil concentrarse sin poder respirar. La respiración era generalmente el primer paso que daba para concentrarse lo suficiente como para sentir la energía ambiental.

Sin mencionar que también era necesario para vivir.

Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

"¿Ya te rindo, Kyuubi?"

Ahora habría sido un buen momento para ese cuerpo artificial que había tenido en el futuro. Los pulmones de Naruto se volvieron más insistentes a medida que pasaban los segundos. Su pecho se apretó mientras luchaban por inhalar contra su voluntad. Se las arregló para no respirar agua, pero en su cabeza sonaban campanas de alarma vertiginosas y era imposible pensar en otra cosa. Se le escapó una tos, expulsando el poco aire que quedaba.

Golpes rápidos de agujas llovieron desde arriba, y Yagura saltó hacia atrás para evitarlos. El bunshin y la burbuja de agua se derrumbaron, dejando a Naruto jadeando mientras tropezaba y recuperaba el equilibrio.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Jiraiya lo miró antes de volverse hacia Yagura, quien tenía su mano levantada en un sello de medio carnero con la más mínima de las sonrisas.

"Sabía que tenías que estar en algún lugar cercano, Jiraiya-sama. Supongo que esto confirma que fue Orochimaru quien de alguna manera robó el Kyuubi temporalmente, pero ¿por qué traerías al chico después de todo eso? Konoha realmente es descuidado con su bijuu."

"Él sabe." Naruto tosió en el dorso de su mano. "No sé cómo, pero él sabe todo lo que hemos estado haciendo. O al menos lo que pasó con Itachi".

"Perceptivo. Estoy sorprendido", dijo Yagura.

"Je." Naruto respiraba con dificultad, pero logró sonreír. "Es fácil cuando me subestimas tanto. Además, he aprendido por las malas a no tomar a tipos como tú al pie de la letra. Entonces, ¿por qué estás ...?"

Las palabras de Naruto fueron ahogadas por una explosión en lo alto. Saltó hacia un lado cuando trozos de la pared del acantilado cayeron donde estaban parados. Yagura se vio obligado a alejarse de ellos, mirando hacia arriba con una vaga expresión de molestia.

Jiraiya agarró a Naruto por la espalda de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta la mitad del acantilado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar.

"Oi—"

Naruto patinó sobre las rocas cuando fue depositado en una repisa detrás de una enorme roca. Jiraiya saltó a su lado y se asomó por un lado de la cornisa.

"Silencio", dijo. "Estaremos lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero es posible que ellos también nos escuchen si no tenemos cuidado".

"Que eres-"

"¡Shh!"

Frente a ellos y un poco más arriba, emergió una enorme serpiente, se desenrolló y luego se deslizó hacia la cala donde estaba Yagura. Orochimaru se puso de cabeza con fácil confianza.

"Ahora, esto es inusual. ¿Por qué el Mizukage vino hasta aquí en persona para verme?"

"Porque me gustaría saber qué le hiciste al Kyuubi", dijo Yagura con calma, cruzando los brazos. "Y por qué pareces decidido a ayudar a los Rokubi a esconderse."

Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle a Orochimaru, pero Jiraiya lo detuvo y lo hizo callar. Naruto no dijo nada, pero era increíblemente difícil no apresurarse a exigir saber dónde estaba Sasuke en este momento.

Lo único que podía distraerlo era lo extraño que era todo esto. ¿El Mizukage realmente lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo? Si es así, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía que ver con nada?

Orochimaru saltó de la cabeza de la serpiente al agua poco profunda. "El hecho de que estés preguntando significa que el Mizukage está trabajando para Akatsuki, y Akatsuki no hizo desaparecer al Kyuubi. Y por supuesto, sabiendo que ellos no eran responsables, yo sería la próxima persona en la que sospecharían. Qué honor".

Yagura entrecerró sus fríos ojos rosados. "No sé de qué estás hablando. Sospecho de ti por tu flagrante participación en la rebelión y tu anterior conexión con Akatsuki. Con un bijuu bajo tu control, podrías afectar seriamente el equilibrio de poder entre los cinco grandes tierras, y además perturbar a Akatsuki ".

"No fui yo. Solo estás aferrándote a cualquier explicación que puedas pensar, porque tienes miedo de una complicación que no puedes controlar. ¿Verdad, Yagura-sama? ¿O debería llamarte Madara, como prefieras? ? "

Naruto se congeló. ¿Dijo _Madara?_

Yagura se quedó mirando sin comprender en respuesta a esta desconcertante acusación. Pero incluso mientras estaba quieto, alguien más se acercó detrás de él. La figura más alta apareció de la nada, como si estuviera hecha de sombras. Un abrigo negro. Una máscara naranja en espiral.

Naruto se tapó la boca para reprimir un siseo involuntario.

Fue Obito. Pero no al que consideraba un amigo.

"Orochimaru," dijo Obito, logrando encajar mucho odio en esa palabra. "Sé que fue tu interferencia la que llevó a las quemaduras. Has estado frustrando activamente nuestra búsqueda del Rokubi. Ya intentaste atacar al Kyuubi. Si continúas interfiriendo con nosotros, sabes lo que te sucederá".

Orochimaru sonrió con picardía. "Me pregunto qué pasaría si los rebeldes supieran que están trabajando para la misma persona contra la que están luchando. En cuanto al Kyuubi, ese no era yo. Pero ahora me tienes queriendo saber la respuesta también. Así que es por eso que el Mizukage fue a Konoha y dejó su tierra natal abierta a la amenaza de disturbios. ¿Pudiste aprender algo de su caparazón sin vida de anfitrión?

"Si eso es realmente lo que piensas, te estás equivocando".

Naruto había terminado de esconderse detrás de una roca escuchando a sus enemigos gruñir entre sí. Miró a un lado a Jiraiya antes de trepar por la roca.

"¡Qu-Naruto!"

Naruto saltó y aterrizó entre Orochimaru y Yagura con un pequeño chapoteo.

"No soy un caparazón sin vida", dijo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Orochimaru. "¡Ahora dime dónde está Sasuke!"

La única señal de la sorpresa de Orochimaru fue una pequeña pausa mientras miraba a Naruto, luego a Yagura y al hombre enmascarado detrás de él.

"¡ _Idiota!_ ", Apareció Jiraiya y lo golpeó en la cabeza, borrando la expresión severa de Naruto. "¿No puedes sentir cómo es la situación aquí? ¡Y te encuentras con una conversación entre un peligroso ninja de clase S!"

Nadie dijo nada por un segundo. Jiraiya miró de un lado a otro, tenso y cauteloso. El rostro del Mizukage estaba inquietantemente en blanco. Como era de esperar, la expresión de Orochimaru tenía un trasfondo de diversión por el extraño enfrentamiento.

"Esto no va a ninguna parte", dijo Obito. Naruto se volvió hacia él, dispuesto a luchar. "Aparentemente, después de todo, estaba equivocado acerca de la causa. Pero como estás aquí, _puedes_ ayudar a responder mis preguntas".

Una inesperada sensación de repulsión se elevó en el pecho de Naruto. El hecho de que había llegado a conocer a Obito cuando era niño de alguna manera lo empeoraba. Este hombre no solo había traicionado a sus amigos y al pueblo, sino a sí mismo.

Y también le encantaba hacer que otras personas dudaran de sus creencias. Lo hizo repetidamente en el futuro. Usó sus miedos, dolores y pérdidas contra ellos. Quería hacer que todos los demás se traicionaran a sí mismos de la manera que él lo había hecho.

Jiraiya sostuvo una mano protectora frente a Naruto, pero la rodeó.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupado porque podría haber alguien más persiguiendo al Kyuubi?" Naruto dijo en voz alta. "Es un poco triste que pueda ser tan fácil que alguien arruine tu plan, ¿no? Saca un bijuu y todo se derrumba".

Naruto no podía ver la cara del hombre debajo de la máscara, pero podía adivinar por la forma en que estaba completamente quieto que esto no era lo que esperaba. Se sintió bien tener la ventaja por una vez. Ser el que lo sabía todo. No tener a los malos constantemente un paso por delante de él.

Y luego Obito se abalanzó. El triunfo de Naruto se evaporó mientras retrocedía involuntariamente. Reconoció las arrugas del aire en una fracción de segundo. Esquivó la mano que se extendió hacia él. Y entonces-

_¡Poof!_

Naruto tropezó, chocó contra algo sólido y de tela, luego cayó de espaldas. Parpadeó. El suelo debajo de él se balanceaba a un ritmo frenético. Jiraiya estaba de pie frente a él; Naruto se había topado con la ancha espalda de su haori.

¿Estaban dentro del sapo de transporte?

"¡Espera! ¡Todavía no hemos encontrado a Sasuke!" Naruto protestó.

"Es demasiado peligroso tratar de enfrentarse a Orochimaru y Madara al mismo tiempo", dijo Jiraiya. Se volvió para mirar a Naruto, frunciendo el ceño. "Sabes, puedo llevarte de regreso a Konoha. De hecho, estaré pensando seriamente en eso pronto si no haces algo sobre tu comportamiento."

Naruto había estado listo para discutir para que regresaran a la base, pero las palabras de Jiraiya fueron como un chorro de agua fría.

"¿Crees que eres inmortal solo porque sabes algunas cosas?" Dijo Jiraiya. No parecía enojado. Solo en serio. "¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras? Te traje a este viaje porque pensé que querías evitar que Orochimaru desarrollara un jutsu peligroso y rescatar a Sasuke. Si estás aquí para vengarte de todos los que alguna vez hicieron daño a ti, no me importa enviarte a casa hasta que seas mayor ".

Naruto miró hacia abajo, las réplicas defensivas se marchitaron dentro de su garganta. Estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que lo regañaban así. Iruka ciertamente no era tímido al respecto, incluso en estos días. Pero por alguna razón, escucharlo de Jiraiya se sintió un millón de veces peor.

"Lo siento", murmuró.

Jiraiya suspiró y se sentó en el suelo blando. "Vaya. Realmente eres el único genin que existe que se sentiría decepcionado por huir de un puñado de shinobi de rango S. Parece que Madara incluso tiene el Mizukage bajo su control. Pensé que todo lo que tendríamos que hacer una vez que Llegué aquí fue el puesto Orochimaru el tiempo suficiente para que saques a Sasuke de allí. Debería haber sabido que estaba pasando algo más ".

"¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Con los Rokubi?"

"No estoy completamente seguro. Pero si Madara ha convencido al ninja de Kiri de trabajar para Akatsuki, eso significa que ha estado jugando en ambos lados."

"¿Crees… crees que Orochimaru dejará ese lugar después de esto?"

"Creo que es probable, a menos que terminen destruyéndose el uno al otro. Tendremos que…"

De repente, el suelo se sacudió violentamente y Naruto fue enviado volando hacia la pared carnosa una vez más. Su cabeza se asomó hasta los hombros y salió con un repugnante ruido de _chiflado_ .

"Ahora que diablos es-"

Hubo otra nube de humo, y Naruto rodó sobre la tierra rocosa y carbonizada sobre el acantilado. Jiraiya fue arrojado junto a él. Su tapadera había desaparecido.

"Jiraiya," dijo Orochimaru encantado. "Debes haber venido aquí por una razón también. ¿Por qué no te quedas y nos dices qué es?"

La gran serpiente levantó la cabeza perezosamente detrás de él, la lengua parpadeando periódicamente. Pero siseó y atacó a su derecha cuando la forma de Obito emergió del suelo. Orochimaru se volvió y escupió un aluvión de serpientes cuando una ola de fuego descendió hacia él.

Jiraiya no perdió la oportunidad de actuar mientras sus enemigos estaban distraídos. Se giró y empujó a Naruto hacia atrás. Naruto tropezó, no por primera vez, por el costado de un acantilado.

Afortunadamente, este no era tan alto como los otros a los que se había caído. Se arrastró contra la pared del acantilado que se desmoronaba y se deslizó hacia la arena suave justo a tiempo para que la marea se elevara y lo golpeara en la boca.

"¡Maldición!"

Escupiendo agua salada, Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie y miró hacia el borde del acantilado. Su corazón palpitó salvajemente ante el sonido de otra explosión arriba. ¡Jiraiya todavía estaba ahí arriba! ¿Estaba luchando contra ellos? ¿O estaban Obito y Orochimaru peleando entre sí?

El movimiento llamó la atención de Naruto. La entrada cercana a la base de Orochimaru todavía era visible. Kabuto estaba parado allí, mirando hacia la fuente de la conmoción. Frunció el ceño, luego se volvió y regresó a la base. ¿Estaba a punto de unirse a lo que estaba sucediendo?

 _Sasuke_ .

Si Kabuto salía, quizás no hubiera nadie alrededor de Sasuke.

Pero… Naruto no quería dejar a su shishou aquí solo.

¿Qué podía hacer contra los mayores Obito y Orochimaru?

Jiraiya sabría escapar si las cosas empeoraban demasiado, ¿verdad?

Si no iba tras Sasuke ahora, podría no haber otra oportunidad en años.

Naruto apretó los puños y corrió hacia la entrada de la guarida, la arena y el agua del mar tiraban de sus piernas. El camino de entrada estaría cubierto en cuestión de minutos. Una vez que eso sucediera, ¿podría encontrar otra salida?

Subió a la entrada, manos frías agarrando las rocas y tirando hacia adelante. Su respiración superficial hizo eco alrededor de la caverna más allá. Kabuto no estaba a la vista.

El agua quedó en charcos en el suelo de la caverna. Una escalera de piedra conducía a una puerta sin llave. Naruto mantuvo sus sentidos alerta ante cualquier señal de trampas, pero todo estaba quieto y silencioso. El pasillo que se extendía más allá parecía excavado en la roca; redonda, con techo bajo.

Siguió moviéndose, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar si se detenía o miraba hacia atrás. El túnel en forma de cueva se transformó abruptamente en un pasillo de piedra rectangular, diseñado al igual que las otras bases que visitaron. Si éste fuera como los demás, los espacios habitables estarían más abajo.

Naruto comenzó a correr de nuevo, las lámparas de pared proyectaban parches brillantes cada pocos pasos. No hubo tiempo para ser cautos.

Afortunadamente, el nivel de abajo se veía similar a las viviendas de los demás. Sabía que habría muchas más habitaciones de las necesarias, pero la de Sasuke seguramente sería una de ellas.

"¡Sasuke!"

Naruto irrumpió en una habitación vacía. Se volvió y corrió al siguiente, luego al siguiente, sin preocuparse por el sigilo, solo tratando de mirar a través de todas las habitaciones lo más rápido posible.

Y todo el tiempo había una voz molesta un poco como la suya y un poco como la de Kurama. _¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, idiota!_

El pasillo terminaba en una intersección y Naruto finalmente se detuvo. Las filas de puertas continuaban adelante. Los pasillos de la izquierda y la derecha estaban vacíos.

Quizás estaba completamente equivocado.

Quizás Sasuke no estaba aquí. Quizás ya había sido tomado por Orochimaru.

¡No! Naruto había visto a Sasuke en las visiones que Itachi le dio, ¿verdad? Itachi no permitiría que algo así sucediera.

Pero, ¿y si él también se equivocaba en eso? Simplemente asumió que lo que Itachi le mostró era la verdad. Supuso que fue Itachi quien lo hizo.

La necesidad de seguir corriendo y no parar nunca fue casi abrumadora. Pero se obligó a darse la vuelta y entrar en la habitación vacía al final del pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se centró en el modo sabio.

Naruto no podía sentir nada fuera de la base. La pelea arriba y el mundo más allá fueron bloqueados por los sellos de seguridad de Orochimaru. Como siempre. Pero el _interior_ estaba despejado.

Había muy poco dentro de la base para notar. Hubo un leve indicio de energía vital en lo que se sentía muy por debajo. Pero eso fue ignorado inmediatamente en el momento en que Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien mucho más cerca.

Estaba solo un piso debajo de este. Un pico de energía eléctrica brilló en la mente de Naruto, interrumpiendo los extraños colores de su sentido del Modo Sabio por solo un segundo antes de que la imagen dispersa volviera a enfocarse. Una silueta familiar. Sasuke se puso de pie, examinando impasible los objetivos lejanos. Naruto no podía sentir a Kabuto, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba afuera.

Se puso de pie de la manera fácil y fluida que le ofrecía el Modo Sabio y salió al pasillo. El momento de llegar allí se sintió como nada.

Entonces Naruto estaba en la puerta.

Apenas notó la gran sala de entrenamiento, objetivos lejanos en un extremo y todo un arsenal de armas en el otro. Sasuke seguía mirando al objetivo, con un kunai suelto en la mano mientras pensaba en el próximo lanzamiento. Lo más extraño del momento fue lo ordinario que parecía. Este era el Sasuke que conocía.

No era demasiado tarde.

"Te tomó bastante," dijo Sasuke. "Espero que haya sido algo por lo que valga la pena interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento".

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Sasuke se dio la vuelta. La impaciencia en su rostro se transformó en confusión. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio.

"Es la mirada de la rana, ¿no?" Dijo Naruto, levantando una mano palmeada. "Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento, pero será mucho mejor una vez que lo domine por completo".

"¿Naruto?" Entonces Sasuke negó con la cabeza bruscamente, como si no estuviera de acuerdo consigo mismo. "Pensé que estabas muerto. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que ese disturbio afuera _eras tú_ ."

"Sí. Siento llegar tarde, pero vine aquí para decirte algo."

"De Verdad."

Naruto giró su mano y sostuvo un puño hacia Sasuke. "Vas a volver a la aldea conmigo 'ttebayo. Incluso si primero tengo que meterte un poco de sentido en la cabeza, o arrastrarte hacia atrás pateando y gritando, lo que sea necesario. Así que puedes seguir adelante y decidir cómo quieres esto para llevar ".

Sasuke lo miró sin comprender durante varios segundos más. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago y se echó a reír. Su voz hizo eco en la habitación subterránea, pero Naruto se quedó allí, esperando.

" _¿Tú? ¿_ Tú, Dead Last? No sé cómo te las arreglaste para llegar hasta aquí, pero ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. Terminé de jugar al ninja en un lugar donde la gente se preocupa por cosas como quién fue ascendido o lo que no está permitido. No puedes seguir el ritmo del mundo exterior si te quedas protegido dentro de tus paredes. ¡Nunca quise ese tipo de vida sin preocupaciones! "

Naruto bajó la mano. "Sí, probablemente puedas volverte bastante fuerte si te quedas aquí. Pero desde donde estoy parado, obtener poder solo para destruir lo que queda de tu familia parece un plan estúpido".

La falsa diversión desapareció de Sasuke de inmediato. Su rostro enrojeció de ira y dio un paso adelante. Sus ojos se enrojecieron.

"¿Qué sabes? ¡Para empezar, nunca tuviste una familia!"

"Yo hice." Naruto curvó la mano sobre su pecho. "Quizás nunca los conocí, y realmente no entiendo por qué tuvieron que dejarme. Pero ahora tengo suficiente fe en ellos como para pensar que no harían eso sin una razón. Ya que conocías a tu familia, deberías saber Eso también."

"¡Me importan un carajo las razones! ¡No cambia el hecho de que se han ido! ¿Crees que algún tipo de razón me hará sentir mejor?"

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad. Tenía la espalda encorvada y sus hombros se movían extrañamente. Naruto también podía sentirlo. La energía de Sasuke fluctuó dramáticamente. Algo le estaba pasando.

"No. Pero deberías conseguir la verdad de Itachi en lugar de intentar matarlo—"

Sasuke saltó hacia adelante a gran velocidad y se estrelló contra Naruto. El impulso lo empujó hacia la pared, sin apenas tiempo para levantar los brazos para bloquear. Los reflejos intensificados le impidieron recibir un golpe directo, pero el impacto aún le dolía. Naruto se quedó mirando la transformación verdaderamente extraña que había emprendido su amigo.

La piel de Sasuke era gris y su cabello crecía largo y salvaje. Incluso ahora, Naruto vio un apéndice extra grotesco creciendo en su hombro.

"¿Que sabes?" Repitió Sasuke con voz ronca. "¿Qué sabes de Itachi? ¿Por qué eres tú? ¿Qué tienes de especial tan malditamente?"

Sasuke tiró su puño hacia atrás y lo envió al rostro de Naruto con tanta fuerza como pudo. El impacto resultante envió un sonido de crujido que resonó en la sala de entrenamiento cuando la pared de piedra se partió, dispersando las fracturas de su epicentro.

Pero los ojos oscurecidos de Sasuke se agrandaron cuando la comprensión se encontró con lo que vio. Su puño estaba enterrado en la roca y Naruto se había ido.

Sasuke se levantó de un salto cuando Naruto sacó una pierna para derribarlo. Su mano estaba clavada en la roca; torció su cuerpo y se adhirió a la pared para evitar otro golpe. Chakra relámpago estalló de su mano atrapada y la roca se desintegró.

Naruto respiró hondo y luego se molestó consigo mismo. No hubo tiempo para dudar. Tenía que derribar a Sasuke antes de que se acabara el Modo Sabio. Era extremadamente arriesgado, pero solo podía pensar en una forma de lograrlo.

Hizo dos kage bunshin. Más que eso, y volvería a cambiar de inmediato. El primero salió corriendo para enfrentar el ataque de Sasuke. El segundo comenzó a moldear la energía que Naruto soltó de su palma, concentrándose furiosamente.

Nunca había hecho esto antes. Pero su yo mayor le había explicado cómo funcionaba, después de que el más joven lo molestara lo suficiente.

 _Primero tienes que familiarizarte con el uso del elemento viento_ , había dicho. _Además, necesitas usar un modo o te lastimarás. Pero una vez que sepa cómo hacer chakra del viento, simplemente comience a ponerlo en el Rasengan. Eh, ¿qué más? Divida el trabajo con Bunshin. Probablemente no puedas tirarlo al principio, ya que es muy difícil evitar que se deshaga._

Realmente fue difícil. El bunshin de Naruto se centró en mantener la forma mientras intentaba crear chakra de viento, pero el elemento era mucho más difícil de controlar una vez que salió. Un bunshin por sí solo luchó por mantener unida la bola giratoria de energía.

Llamar a otro bunshin era imposible en este momento. En su visión periférica, Naruto vio desvanecerse el respaldo cuando Sasuke lo cortó. Parpadeó a través de la segunda imagen del rostro de Sasuke y lo vio acercándose rápidamente.

Un brillo blanco creció alrededor del Rasengan, una banda de luz que visiblemente se adelgazó y se hizo más brillante. Naruto apretó los dientes y deseó que tomara forma.

La veta azul del Chidori de Sasuke atravesó al otro bunshin. Estalló y el Rasengan comenzó a deshacerse. Naruto sintió que lo último de la Energía Natural lo abandonaba cuando el Modo Sabio se agotó.

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él a continuación, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa. Pero el chakra del viento expulsado no desapareció simplemente. Giraba a gran velocidad a lo largo de un eje horizontal. Cuando se soltó, atacó explosivamente hacia afuera con un chillido agudo y los lanzó a ambos hacia atrás, alejándolos del centro. Quemarropa.

Naruto se deslizó sobre su espalda y rodó, un dolor abrasador irradiaba desde todos los lugares golpeados por la onda de choque. El daño fue invisible, excepto por varios cortes sin sangre en su mano y brazo derechos. Naruto miró fijamente su mano temblorosa y la desenrolló. Solo entonces empezaron a sangrar las heridas.

"Sasuke—" Naruto se sentó y luego se puso de pie. Sasuke todavía estaba acostado de espaldas, pero después de la llamada de Naruto, gruñó y se levantó lentamente. Observó a Naruto con cautela, un borde de dolor en su respiración. Se agarraba el brazo derecho, que estaba hecho jirones y la sangre corría a chorros.

" _¿Qué hiciste?_ ", Gruñó.

Naruto no entendía cómo Sasuke había recibido más daño que él en esa situación, pero esta podría ser la oportunidad que necesitaba. A pesar de que el Modo Sabio se había ido, todavía le quedaban todas sus reservas normales de chakra. Sasuke resultó herido. Todavía había una oportunidad de terminar con esto rápidamente.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

Sin el Modo Sabio para equilibrarse, podría hacer más clones. Dos se interpusieron entre él y Sasuke. Uno se puso a trabajar haciendo girar un Rasengan en su mano maltrecha.

Hubo un gran boom desde arriba que sacudió la habitación e hizo que un muñeco de prueba se cayera. Naruto y Sasuke miraron hacia arriba y saltaron hacia atrás cuando el techo se agrietó.

"¿Qué ...?"

Obito apareció de nuevo frente a Naruto, una ligera distorsión del espacio era la única advertencia. Una mano enguantada lo alcanzó y Naruto empujó el Rasengan contra el pecho del hombre.

Se atravesaron el uno al otro, sin aterrizar su ataque.

Obito se dio la vuelta más rápido que Naruto. Pero se detuvo y miró hacia un lado cuando una lluvia de kunai lo atravesó y golpeó la pared del fondo.

Era Sasuke, inclinado hacia adelante con su brazo sano estirado, ojos entrecerrados con furia. "Akatsuki. No lo hagas. No interfieras."

Se miraron el uno al otro por una fracción de momento. Pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que Sasuke pudiera ver el ojo debajo de la máscara. Su expresión pasó de enojado a algo más: sorprendido, incrédulo, indignado. Rápidamente se levantó de su postura.

Hubo otro fuerte estruendo y el techo se derrumbó hacia adentro. Naruto esquivó las rocas que caían y trató frenéticamente de gatear hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Obito lo siguió, pasando por los escombros.

Luego, la serpiente gigante cayó a través del nuevo agujero en la parte superior de la base, con Orochimaru en la cabeza. Abrió sus anchas mandíbulas, apuntando con sus colmillos a Obito. Uno de los colmillos ya estaba partido a mitad de camino.

Naruto se zambulló y rodó detrás de un montón de escombros, sofocando el impulso de toser en el polvo. Miró de un lado a otro, pero ya no podía ver a Sasuke. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Dónde estaba Jiraiya? Si Obito y Orochimaru habían llegado hasta aquí, entonces ...

Un trozo de piedra cayó a su lado y Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver a Kabuto de pie sobre los escombros.

"Tú no también," gimió Naruto. "Quizás no eres el mismo, pero realmente necesito más amigos que no intenten matarme".

"¿Amigos? No me di cuenta de que pensabas en mí de esa manera, Naruto-kun."

Naruto miró más arriba en la amplia abertura, la preocupación arrastrándose. Una vez más, estaba dividido entre correr para encontrar a Sasuke o ayudar a Jiraiya. Pero esta vez, el miedo a perder a Jiraiya era más fuerte.

"¡No tengo tiempo para tratar contigo!"

Naruto saltó y se aferró a la superficie de piedra de la abertura. Comenzó a desmoronarse bajo su agarre y él se apartó, rebotando de un lado del agujero al otro, elevándose cada vez más. Pasó varios metros a través de rocas y tierra. Naruto llegó al exterior y rodó sobre la superficie carbonizada.

Rápidamente se puso de pie. Pero todo volvió a cámara lenta cuando vio a Jiraiya tirado en el suelo.


	6. El Ojo de la Luna

**"** _¡Ero_ _-sennin!_ "

Naruto corrió hacia él. La distancia se sintió tan larga cuando su cuerpo de repente se sintió tan pesado.

"Ero-sennin ..."

Naruto puso sus manos sobre la mancha de sangre que se filtraba lentamente a través del haori de Jiraiya. Su aliento salió en forma ronca, sonando extraño y distante en sus propios oídos. Le dio la vuelta a Jiraiya un poco, lo suficiente como para ver el colmillo roto que sobresalía de su abdomen. Un colmillo de serpiente.

_Veneno._

"¡Oi, despierta! ¡Vamos!"

Los párpados de Jiraiya se movieron y se abrieron levemente para mirarlo antes de volver a cerrarse. El simple movimiento hizo que Naruto se ahogara de alivio.

"Vamos, levántate, tenemos que ..."

"Dudo que pueda moverse después de eso, Kyuubi. Y has dejado tu espalda bien abierta."

Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio a Yagura de pie a unos pasos de distancia, mirándolos con sus ojos planos e inexpresivos.

Naruto pasó el brazo de Jiraiya sobre sus hombros y se puso de pie, desequilibrado por el mayor peso y estatura de su shishou.

Obito se elevó por el suelo a la izquierda de Naruto, bloqueando ese camino. Ahora las únicas opciones eran el acantilado y el agujero gigante.

"Ríndete. No hay ningún lugar al que puedas correr".

_Mierda._

Ahora todo dependía de él.

_Podrías usar mi poder para escapar. Sería divertido eliminarlos a todos._

¡ _Argh, cállate! Estoy tratando de pensar '._

Naruto volvió a mirar los cortes en su mano. No quería depender demasiado del poder de Kurama, a pesar de que estaban en mejores términos que antes. El uso excesivo aún haría que su sello se deshaga más rápido. La versión futura de Kakashi le había advertido contra eso.

_Estabas dispuesto a eliminarlo por completo antes. ¿Por qué no ahora?_

Naruto levantó su mano en el aire. Concentrado. Recuerda cómo se sintió la última vez.

¡ _Solo un poco es más que suficiente!_

"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Cuando Naruto golpeó su mano hacia abajo, la columna resultante creó una ola gigante de aire que arrojó tierra y cenizas en un amplio radio. Tuvo que agarrar a Jiraiya con fuerza y arrastrarlo para evitar que ambos se resbalaran. Terminaron en la cabeza del gran Sapo, detrás de sus ojos.

"¿Que es todo esto?" Gritó Gamabunta, sacando el gigantesco kiseru de su boca.

"Jefe Toad—" comenzó Naruto, pero hubo otro fuerte crujido cuando la roca debajo de la enorme forma de Gamabunta se fracturó. Los músculos del sapo se tensaron y pronto volaron por los aires. Naruto y Jiraiya fueron aplastados hasta la parte superior de su cabeza por la gravedad, luego fueron levantados cuando el sapo cayó al suelo. Naruto se pegó a la cabeza de Gamabunta con el chakra canalizado a sus pies, agarrándose con fuerza al brazo de Jiraiya sobre sus hombros para que el hombre no se fuera volando.

Sus piernas se doblaron cuando aterrizaron, y él y Jiraiya cayeron rodando entre los ojos del sapo. El impulso los lanzó al espacio vacío, pero la rápida lengua de Gamabunta envolvió a Naruto y Jiraiya aterrizó en la mano del sapo gigante.

"¿En qué te has metido, mocoso?" Gamabunta volvió a colocar a Naruto sobre su cabeza.

Un enorme dragón hecho de agua se encabritó hasta su altura, con las fauces abiertas. Gamabunta volvió a meterse la pipa en la boca y cortó la cabeza del dragón con su espada. El agua se esparció por todo el paisaje, pero la cabeza se regeneró con la misma rapidez.

"Pregunte más tarde. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Naruto gritó.

"Está bien, chico. Agárrate a él por mí."

Gamabunta puso con cuidado a Jiraiya junto a Naruto y formó una señal con la mano. Naruto se volvió para mirar al dragón de agua con una mirada dura mientras se lanzaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

Desaparecieron en una nube de vapor.

____________________________________

Le tomó menos de un minuto a Gamabunta llevarlos a la casa de Fukasaku y Shima. El Jefe confiaba en que nadie sería capaz de rastrear su paradero, pero estaría atento, por si acaso. Dijo algo sobre la piscina de reflexión y se fue.

Después de eso, solo quedaba esperar, lo que parecía una eternidad. La casa de los viejos sapos era demasiado pequeña para más de un humano, especialmente cuando uno de esos humanos era del tamaño de Jiraiya. Naruto se sentó afuera, mirando al suelo con los brazos vendados cruzados.

"¿Así que tenías a Akatsuki, Orochimaru _y_ el Mizukage detrás de ti todos al mismo tiempo?" Dijo Gamakichi con un silbido. "No puedo creer que hayas salido tan bien como lo hiciste".

"Mmn," respondió Naruto.

Shima abrió la puerta principal y Naruto se paró de la seta en la que había estado sentado.

"Ahí estás, Naruto-chan," dijo. "Finalmente fueron capaces de sacar ese colmillo. Afortunadamente, pasó por alto algunos puntos vitales, pero el veneno sin duda hizo un número en él. ¡Tsk! No he visto a Jiraiya-chan tan mal desde la guerra. Ojalá él y Orochimaru no tenía que luchar así todo el tiempo. Solían llevarse mejor. Oh, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría decir a eso— "

"¿Estás seguro de que no necesitamos llamar a Tsunade-baachan?"

"Me gustaría, pero Jiraiya dijo que no lo hiciera a menos que sea necesario para salvar su vida. Los efectos paralizantes se han desvanecido, al menos. Puedes entrar, si quieres. Los médicos se van".

Naruto siguió a Shima adentro, presionándose contra la pared para dejar pasar a los dos médicos. Eran tan pequeños como la propia Shima, y su piel era de un azul claro y venenoso.

Fueron al dormitorio de atrás, donde todos los muebles escasos estaban empujados contra la pared opuesta. Jiraiya parecía un gigante, medio sentado en una cama hecha de hojas igualmente grandes que venían del exterior. Los médicos lo habían vendado y estaba bebiendo algo de un cuenco pequeño y plano.

"Naruto-chan." Fukasaku se acercó, luciendo preocupado. "¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Estoy bien, esos tipos me arreglaron. No duele en absoluto". Naruto extendió sus brazos vendados.

"Los médicos sapos no están al mismo nivel que las babosas, pero son diferentes de lo que tienen los humanos. Usan un tipo de senjutsu, en lugar de ninjutsu. Pero el ataque que causó eso ... Yo diría que deberías Evítalo de ahora en adelante. Podría dañar permanentemente tu red de chakras si confías demasiado en él ".

"Sé que hay una manera correcta de hacerlo. Solo tengo que averiguarlo". Naruto miró a Jiraiya.

Una lenta sonrisa creció en el rostro de Jiraiya, transformándose en su característica amplia sonrisa. "¿Qué? Creo que se _hizo_ administrar a mostrarme hasta allí. Para ser honesto, estoy feliz". Dejó el cuenco vacío en el suelo junto a él. "Pudiste actuar por tu cuenta y no terminó completamente en un desastre".

Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa. "Pero si no hubiera entrado allí ..."

"De todos modos," interrumpió Jiraiya, "quieren que los humanos me miren solo para estar seguros, así que nos quedaremos en la base de la montaña por un rato. Hay un lugar allí donde pasé mucho tiempo en el momento en que estaba entrenando, y todavía conozco a algunas de las personas allí ".

____________________________________

Llegaron al pequeño asentamiento humano en la base de la montaña. No había grandes ciudades cerca de él, pero había numerosos centros turísticos que estaban en buena posición con los Toads. A pesar de sus heridas, Jiraiya estaba lo suficientemente enérgico como para insistir en que se quedaran en un onsen en particular que conocía.

"La vieja anfitriona es un poco estricta y no le gustan mucho los niños. ¡Pero los manantiales aquí son los mejores del mundo!" él dijo. "Me curaré dos veces más rápido allí que en cualquier otro lugar".

En la montaña, estarían escondidos y lejos de la base de Orochimaru. Fue seguro. La compensación era que casi con certeza perderían el rastro.

Naruto no tuvo más sueños para mostrarle dónde encontrar a Sasuke.

Mientras Jiraiya sanaba, Naruto pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando. Quería descubrir cómo usar el _fuuton_ Rasengan, por lo que pasó mucho tiempo practicando su elemento. También comenzó a aprender Frog Kumite, el estilo de arte marcial desarrollado para su uso junto con el modo Sage.

Trató de lanzarse a los entrenamientos con la misma ilusión de siempre. No sería correcto quejarse después de escapar con vida, pero de lo que habían escapado era difícil de digerir.

"Naruto-chan, mira."

En verdad, preferiría estar tratando de encontrar a Sasuke y Orochimaru nuevamente. Jiraiya pasó mucho tiempo estudiando los pergaminos y las notas que había robado, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba encontrar pistas sobre la ubicación de Orochimaru a partir de eso.

"Naruto-chan."

"¿Qué?" Naruto parpadeó y se sentó, haciendo volar un pájaro que se había posado en su cabello. Había estado recostado en la hierba, usando sus sentidos para llegar lo más lejos posible. El entorno inmediato simplemente se había desvanecido.

"Mira tus manos", dijo Fukasaku.

Naruto lo hizo. Pero parecían completamente normales.

"Er ... ¿se supone que esto es una especie de acertijo de entrenamiento?"

"Tu transformación no es como la de un sapo. También puedes verlo en tu cara".

“ _¿Qué?_ ” Naruto tomó el pequeño espejo que le tendían y volteó la cabeza de un lado a otro ansioso para mirar. Definitivamente, su rostro estaba menos hinchado de lo habitual. Sus ojos todavía eran extrañamente globulares con iris azules ligeramente planos, en lugar de la apariencia dorada y naranja que tenía el Modo Sabio de su yo mayor. Pero esa fue la única diferencia.

"El uso de clones ha ayudado", dijo Fukasaku. "Y creo que tu entrenamiento de elementos te ha enseñado a tener un mejor control. Pero sobre todo es la gran cantidad de tiempo de práctica que has invertido".

"He estado buscando a Sasuke y Orochimaru cada vez", admitió Naruto, devolviéndole el espejo. "Ero-sennin cree que no funcionará, sin embargo. Orochimaru probablemente sepa que lo tengo ahora."

"Ah, sí. Pero te he visto tumbado así antes. ¿Puedes entrar en Modo Sabio cuando estás así?"

"¿Sí? Supongo que no es apropiado o lo que sea. Pero es más cómodo, lo siento, Sennin jii-chan."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir." Fukasaku agitó su mano de rana. "Es una ... técnica interesante, pero hay una razón por la que la postura es importante. La mayoría de la gente necesita una quietud y un equilibrio óptimos para usarla. Por eso Jiraiya-chan necesita que le ayudemos a reunir energía en la batalla".

"Ya tuve que usarlo en muchas situaciones extrañas". Naruto parpadeó cuando sus sentidos extra desaparecieron. El modo se agotó. "Definitivamente ahora tengo más tiempo con él. Pero me gustaría activarlo más rápido".

Fukasaku asintió. "No podemos ayudarte debido al Kyuubi, pero podría haber otras formas de hacerlo más fácil de usar en la batalla. Tener un clon en reserva es una buena idea, para empezar. Pero si puedes acumular energía, vamos mira qué más puedes hacer. Intenta quedarte ahí ".

_____________________________________

Probaron todo tipo de situaciones para que él usara el Modo Sabio: pararse (éxito), pararse sobre un pie (éxito, hasta que perdió el equilibrio) e incluso correr (todavía un fracaso). Naruto continuó entrenando a su elemento también, aunque eso se estancó de manera frustrante y rápida. Podía expulsar algo de chakra del viento, pero no sabía cómo integrarlo en su Rasengan como lo hacía su yo mayor.

Continuó así durante tres semanas enteras. Noviembre se convirtió en diciembre. No hubo noticias, nada que rompa con esta nueva rutina de "esperar y ver". Nada emocionante para disminuir la sensación de que habían perdido su única oportunidad.

Hasta la noche en que Naruto se despertó de la peor combinación de factores: una habitación fría y la vejiga llena.

Rodó sobre su costado para entrecerrar los ojos molesto por la brillante franja de luna a través de la puerta entreabierta. La suave corriente de aire del exterior estaba congelando toda la habitación.

Jiraiya roncaba ruidosamente al otro lado de la habitación, con los pies desparramados colgando de su futón como un niño demasiado grande. ¿Nunca lo despertó nada? Debió haberse levantado antes y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta por completo. Naruto murmuró maldiciones en su almohada por un momento antes de patear las sábanas a regañadientes para salir.

Era lo suficientemente brillante como para que Naruto no necesitara una luz cuando salió, adormilado, a la terraza para buscar un baño. Metió las manos en las mangas y cruzó los brazos con fuerza, considerando con nostalgia la posibilidad de hacer sus necesidades en el porche. La yukata proporcionada por la posada no era muy cálida. Pero si ese viejo murciélago de anfitriona lo atrapaba, habría un día entero de tareas que esperar en lugar de entrenar.

Así que Naruto hizo el largo camino hacia el baño, murmurando quejas en voz baja durante todo el camino. Si Jiraiya se molestara en gastar dinero en cosas además de clubes y casinos, podrían haber conseguido una habitación con su propio baño.

Afortunadamente, el viaje no fue tan difícil. Parpadeó lentamente a la luna a través de los listones de las ventanas del baño mientras se lavaba las manos, medio conscientemente, y luego regresaba arrastrando los pies al porche.

Naruto llegó a la mitad del camino de regreso a la habitación antes de que un movimiento silencioso sobre el patio llamara su atención. Pequeños copos cayeron y capturaron la luz de la luna a intervalos brillantes. Nevaba por primera vez ese año.

A pesar del frío, Naruto se detuvo un minuto más para verlo caer. Era solo una pequeña cosa, una parte normal del cambio de estación. Pero se sentía más especial después de todos esos meses en otro tiempo, sin saber si volvería a ver este mundo.

¿También estaba nevando en Konoha? ¿Y dondequiera que estuviera Sasuke?

Su mundo no parecía tan vasto como antes. En la misma línea de tiempo, siempre habría una posibilidad de alcanzar. Por eso-

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose justo detrás de él en la terraza interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Naruto saltó. Se volvió rápidamente para mirar ...

Nada.

La puerta simplemente estaba abierta. No había nadie parado en él. La habitación de más allá estaba demasiado oscura para ver nada.

_¡G-supongo que solo querían un poco de aire fresco!_

Naruto soltó una risa tranquila y nerviosa para sí mismo y continuó caminando a un ritmo un poco más rápido. Pero solo por el frío. No era como si hubiera fantasmas en un lugar como este. No parecía embrujado ni nada por el estilo. Fue un recurso curativo, ¿verdad?

Pero, ¿y si alguien hubiera muerto aquí y se hubiera quedado atrás?

Naruto sintió un par de manos deslizarse por debajo de sus brazos y tirar de él hacia atrás. Dejó escapar un chillido de terror que rápidamente fue amortiguado por una mano que le tapó la boca.

Miró hacia arriba y se vio arrastrado hacia atrás a través de una pared sólida. Simplemente lo atravesó gradualmente hacia la oscuridad del más allá.

No fue un fantasma. Fue algo mucho peor que eso.

Naruto envió su codo volando hacia atrás tan fuerte como pudo. Como era de esperar, nada hizo contacto, pero repentina e inesperadamente se liberó del agarre de Obito. Girándose, Naruto se tensó, con las manos listas. Era difícil saber dónde estaba o cómo era la situación. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en la oscuridad, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlo a aterrizar.

No podía ver la puerta abierta desde aquí. Deben haber entrado en una habitación cerrada.

Naruto se giró para buscar una salida y casi de inmediato tropezó con algo. Un ruido espantoso llenó el aire cuando derribó algo en el suelo de cemento. ¿Estaban en la cocina?

"¿Qué fue eso?" escuchó a alguien decir en la distancia. Un poco de luz entró en la habitación y Naruto se lanzó hacia ella.

Esta vez, se hundió en el suelo, tirado por los tobillos.

Y esta vez, pudo sentir el estiramiento, tirón y arrugamiento del espacio que significaba que estaban a punto de abandonar este lugar por completo.

"¡Déjame ir!" Naruto gruñó. "¡Oye, que alguien ayude!" Trató de patear con el pie, pero quedó inmovilizado en el agarre del atacante. Luchó con todo el resto de su cuerpo hasta que todo quedó congelado, atrapado dentro del jutsu dimensional de Obito. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el movimiento volviera a ser posible, y pateó sus pies en el segundo en que sintió que estaban libres.

Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo cuando todo se volvió sólido de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie de un salto para ver el paisaje geométrico de la dimensión kamui extendiéndose interminablemente en todas direcciones.

_¡Maldición!_

" _¡Hah—! ¡_ Naruto-senpai! ¡Funcionó!"

Naruto se tensó con las manos en un sello, listo para formar un ejército de bunshin, y se detuvo cuando vio quién lo había llamado.

Solo un niño, incluso más bajo que él, con cabello plateado y lentes redondos que eran demasiado grandes para su rostro. Le sonrió a Naruto.

"¿K-Kabuto? ¿Qué ...?"

Una carcajada vino detrás de él, y Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Obito, el _joven_ Obito, casi doblado, sujetándose el estómago mientras reía.

"¡Hombre, eso fue genial!" Obito cantó. "¡Deberías ver la expresión de tu rostro ahora mismo! ¡Valió la pena! ¡Jajajaja!"

Naruto todavía estaba terriblemente confundido, pero también comenzaba a enojarse ahora que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en peligro. "¿Qué? ¡Oye! Dime qué está pasando aquí antes de que te patee el trasero."

"Obito te encontró", dijo Kabuto. "Usó la etiqueta de ancla que Orochimaru-sama colocó dentro de ti para ubicar tu dimensión y saltar a ella."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Obito.

"¡Sí, nada!" Naruto estalló en voz alta ante la escasa explicación. "¿Cómo es eso posible? Pensé que no podrías usar tu poder para llegar a otras dimensiones. Eso es lo que dijo el mayor Kakashi-sensei. ¿Y cómo diablos está él aquí también?" Señaló la versión infantil de Kabuto.

"Es una historia bastante larga", dijo Obito, cruzando los brazos. "Antes de que lleguemos a eso, hay algo que debe ser atendido primero". Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, dos Sharingan se arremolinaron debajo de las gafas naranjas.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, mirándolo con cautela. "¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?"

"Espera, Obito—" comenzó Kabuto, pero Obito ya se había movido.

Las defensas de Naruto quedaron abiertas de par en par por pura sorpresa. Cuando Obito se materializó frente a él y le plantó un puño en la cara, fue enviado hacia atrás y patinó sobre la fría superficie de piedra de la dimensión. Rodó y se puso de pie de un salto con un gruñido enojado, con las manos listas en el sello de kage bunshin.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" el grito.

"¡Basta, ustedes dos!" Kabuto corrió entre ellos, haciendo un movimiento de detención a ambos lados. "Estás siendo estúpido. ¡No hay razón para pelear!"

"¡Dile eso! ¡Primero este bastardo me da un susto de muerte, luego me golpea en la cara! ¿De qué otra manera se supone que debo reaccionar?"

"¡Ja! Esa es una gran charla, viniendo de ti," le gritó Obito. "No podrías tomarte diez segundos para contarnos tu plan, ¿verdad? Y déjame adivinar, nunca has pensado en cómo resultó para nadie más".

"¿Eh?" Naruto bajó un poco las manos.

Obito dejó caer los puños, pero todavía miró a Naruto. "Sabía que podríamos separarnos. Que quizás no nos volvamos a ver. Pero se suponía que debíamos vencer a Orochimaru y hacer que nos enviara de regreso, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cuándo decidiste encargarte de todo tú?" Obito dio un paso adelante. "Eso es lo que tenías en mente todo el tiempo, ¿no? Yo, Minato-sensei, el estúpido viejo Kakashi, nos hiciste seguir con lo que querías sin explicación. Y después de todo eso, ¡dejaste que Orochimaru ganara! supongo que debes disfrutar siendo su títere dispuesto ".

"¿Cómo… no había otra opción?" Naruto estalló, mareado por el asalto inesperado y toda la nueva información. "Nuestros cuerpos no iban a aguantar para siempre ... y Orochimaru simplemente te dejaría morir en la guerra. ¡Era la única forma en que los tres regresaríamos vivos! No podría simplemente ..."

"Tanto por eso", dijo Obito con un bufido. "Deberías haber visto lo que le pasó a Kabuto."

"¿Qué?"

"Él todavía estaba allí". Obito entrecerró los ojos, todavía enrojecidos. "No lo ayudaste en absoluto. Se quedó atrapado en el futuro".

"E-Espera," interrumpió Kabuto, mirando de un lado a otro entre el ceño fruncido de Obito y la expresión de ojos abiertos de Naruto. "No fue su culpa ni la culpa de Orochimaru-sama. Orochimaru-sama trató de honrar su acuerdo y enviarme de regreso a casa. Es solo que… que…" miró al suelo.

"¿Justo lo?"

"Era demasiado tarde," obito respondió rotundamente. "Tuve suerte en mi propio tiempo. Pero supongo que el orfanato de Kabuto no tenía los recursos médicos para mantener su cuerpo en funcionamiento, o simplemente no les importaba lo suficiente. Su cuerpo real murió".

Naruto se sintió entumecido. Debido a que su cuerpo también estuvo vacío durante tanto tiempo, entendió el precio que le costó. Tan resistente como era, incluso él habría muerto sin la ayuda de Tsunade.

"Así que estaba atrapado en el futuro. Lo dejamos allí. Pero pude ayudarlo a escapar y venir aquí", dijo Obito, mirando a un lado. "¿Todavía tienes ganas de poner excusas ahora?"

Naruto no tenía una respuesta para eso.

"No fue su culpa, Obito." Kabuto frunció el ceño. "Probablemente fue demasiado tarde antes de que me conocieras. Y estar aquí es algo lindo, en realidad. ¿Ves?" Obviamente, Kabuto estaba tratando de sonar alegre. Tiró de la manga del yukata de Naruto y tiró de él hacia una configuración que apenas había notado en toda la emoción.

La última vez que Naruto visitó la dimensión kamui, era una vasta extensión que no contenía más que pilares rectangulares hechos de algo que se parecía al concreto o la piedra. Pero ahora había todo un campamento instalado en una de las superficies planas más grandes. Había una gran tienda de lona, muy parecida a las que había visto durante la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Y había cajas apiladas fuera de ella con todo tipo de artículos en ellas, principalmente libros, pero también juegos y chucherías.

"¿Entonces estás diciendo ... ahora vives aquí?" Dijo Naruto, absorbiendo lentamente estos desconcertantes hechos.

Kabuto asintió. "Gracias a mi cuerpo actual, no es un problema. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas cómo es, Naruto-senpai."

"Uh, no soy tu senpai."

"Fuiste el primero de nosotros en cruzar dimensiones, ¿verdad?" Kabuto se echó las gafas hacia atrás de una manera que recordaba mucho a su yo mayor.

"Bueno ... sí. No me llames así, es extraño." Naruto se rascó la mejilla y miró el estante de libros más cercano a él. "Lamento lo que pasó, y lo que hizo ese bastardo de Orochimaru. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiera usado ese jutsu en primer lugar. Pero tampoco deberíamos haberte dejado atrás."

"Eso podría no ser cierto", dijo Kabuto en voz baja, recogiendo un cubo de rompecabezas y volviéndolo a colocar. "Escuché todo de Orochimaru-sama, sobre la Encarnación del Tiempo y cómo llegaste allí. El mayor de mí es el que realmente lo hizo posible. Él y yo, ambos morimos por lo que hicimos, eso es todo. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser diferente ".

"No hables así, cielos", se quejó Obito. Desactivó su Sharingan y se acercó a ellos, luciendo más brusco que enojado ahora. "Si te pones más triste te convertirás en Kakashi, y ya es bastante malo que ya te pareces a su hermano pequeño."

"Aún no entiendo cómo pudiste encontrarnos", dijo Naruto. "Tu yo mayor y Kakashi-sensei hicieron que pareciera que era imposible ir a ningún lado excepto aquí."

Obito negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una caja volcada. "Debería haber sido imposible para mí usar el mismo kamui que mi yo mayor también. Él y el viejo Kakashi solo pudieron ir al mismo porque tenían los _mismos_ ojos. De lo contrario, este lugar estaría lleno de diferentes versiones mías, ¿verdad? "

"¿No se?"

"Pero soy una excepción. Desde que lo usé por primera vez en la dimensión futura, terminé compartiendo con ellos. De forma permanente. Una vez que me di cuenta de eso, decidí probar a saltar al otro lado, en el futuro" y ahí fue cuando encontré a Kabuto. Pero solo lo hice una vez. No estoy interesado en que Orochimaru vuelva a encerrarme ".

"Uf. Debería haberlo sabido mejor para no preguntar. Nunca voy a entender nada de esto", se quejó Naruto, frotándose la frente.

"De todos modos, encontrarte fue _mucho_ más difícil, pero no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo ahora. No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo sin algún tipo de excusa. ¿Cómo te va de tu lado?"

Naruto relajó su frente arrugada. "Era demasiado tarde para mí para evitar que Sasuke fuera a Orochimaru, pero yo y Ero-sennin —eh, Jiraiya-shishou, quiero decir— pudimos rastrearlos hasta una de las bases de Orochimaru en la costa. Terminamos sin embargo, se retiraron. Ahora no tenemos ni idea de dónde están ".

"Podríamos ayudar", dijo Obito con entusiasmo. "Puedo llevarnos a cualquier edificio, no hay problema. O puedo crear una distracción para que puedas hacer lo que necesites hacer. Y Kabuto es un gran médico al que podemos llamar en cualquier momento. Si nos ayudamos unos a otros, no" será imparable ".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "En realidad ... nos encontramos con tu yo mayor en la base de Orochimaru, y es por eso que tuvimos que escapar. Él todavía está tratando de tener todos los bijuu en mi línea de tiempo. Kabuto también estaba allí. Si ustedes se van, quizás tengamos que luchar contra Ustedes dos."

"Esa es una razón aún mayor. Tu línea de tiempo es el único lugar donde podemos averiguar sobre nosotros mismos".

"Estoy de acuerdo en que deberíamos trabajar juntos, Naruto-senpai", dijo Kabuto. "Todos nuestros nombres terminan con el mismo carácter. Además, es como dijiste: aunque parezca que no podemos ganar, no sabremos si nos acostamos y no hacemos nada. Quiero saber".

Ambos miraron a Naruto expectantes. Y en ese momento, tuvo una idea de lo que Obito realmente había estado tratando de decir.

Naruto se había sentido increíblemente aliviado de regresar a casa. Pero lo que dejó atrás, aunque extraño y casi inexplicable, no carecía de sentido. Un vínculo no se puede borrar con el tiempo o la distancia. Estaba más allá de la comprensión.

"Je. Tienes razón." Naruto se frotó debajo de la nariz y le dio una gran sonrisa. "Le diré a Ero-sennin que elabore un plan para todos nosotros. Él sabe acerca de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron, así que no debería tomar mucho tiempo explicarlo".

"¡Bien!" Obito saltó de la caja. "Te llevaré de regreso, entonces. Nos veremos mañana por la noche. Necesito ir a casa."

"Sí yo también." El descanso para ir al baño de Naruto ya había durado demasiado.

Obito puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. Kabuto se despidió con la mano cuando el espacio alrededor de los dos se retorció y los perdió de vista.


	7. Verder

Estaba tranquilo y oscuro cuando regresaron. El aliento de Naruto salió disparado en el aire helado. Lo único que había cerca era el tenue contorno de una valla de madera junto a ellos, las ramas desnudas de los árboles se derramaban por encima y se balanceaban ligeramente con una suave brisa. Más adelante, apenas podía ver los bordes de un callejón limpio pero estrecho.

"¿Dónde nos dejaste?" Naruto siseó en un susurro. "Esto no se parece al onsen".

"Er, podría haber fallado", dijo Obito en voz baja. "Dame un respiro, ¿de acuerdo? Este viaje dimensional no es tan fácil como parece. Y solo estuve en ese lugar por unos segundos. Es más fácil ir a un lugar familiar".

"En algún lugar familiar ... espera." Naruto estiró la cabeza hacia arriba, pero era imposible ver nada sobre la cerca alta. "¿No me digas que estamos en Konoha? ¿Cómo se supone que le voy a decir a Ero-sennin lo que pasó? Inténtalo de nuevo. Más al oeste".

"Vuelve a intentarlo", murmuró Obito. Pero puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto una vez más.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

"¿Uh, Obito?"

Obito dejó caer su mano. "Yo ... no puedo. Creo que tu estúpida dimensión rompió mi Kamui."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto, la voz se hizo más aguda.

"No realmente, cálmate." Obito suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. "Pero no creo que pueda volver a usarlo por un tiempo. Algo como esto sucedió después de que pasé de la línea de tiempo futura a la mía el mismo día. Hombre, realmente necesito trabajar en eso".

"¿Cuándo crees que puedes usarlo de nuevo?"

"Solo tuve que dormirme hasta la última vez. Debería poder trasladarnos al onsen mañana. Pero, ¿qué se supone que hagamos hasta entonces?"

Naruto lo pensó. "Supongo que podría ser peor ... al menos estamos en el pueblo. No me importa si te quedas en mi apartamento. ¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer con Ero-sennin? Él pensará que fui secuestrada por —Bueno, tú.

"Puedes convocar a los Toads, ¿no?"

"Oh, duh."

Ambos se congelaron ante el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba a lo lejos, luego un perro que ladraba.

"Por ahora, salgamos de aquí", susurró Naruto. "Realmente no quiero tener que explicarle esto a Tsunade-baachan."

"¿La babosa Sannin?"

"Sí. Ella es el Hokage. Y ahora no es un buen momento para que aparezca una persona inexplicable como tú."

Salieron con cuidado del callejón y salieron a la calle. Aquí estaba mucho más oscuro que en el onsen. La luna estaba enmascarada por una espesa capa de nubes oscuras.

"¿Puedes ver dónde estamos?" Preguntó Obito, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Naruto caminó más lejos y miró hacia arriba, girando para encontrar el Monumento para ayudarlos a orientarse. ¡Allí! Apenas podía ver la cara del Shodai en la esquina de un edificio. A juzgar por su posición, estaban ...

Naruto sintió un escalofrío y cruzó los brazos con fuerza sobre su pecho. No es de extrañar que no hubiera reconocido esta calle de inmediato. Este era un lugar al que la gente de Konoha rara vez iba.

"Creo que estamos en el distrito de Uchiha. Mira", murmuró, señalando. Ahora que estaba mirando, la cresta estaba pegada en la pared cada pocos metros.

Tenía sentido que Obito se hubiera sentido atraído por eso. Pero este lugar era lo suficientemente espeluznante a plena luz del día. En un momento como este… "Démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos pille".

"¿Y qué, exactamente, están atrapando a sus hijos haciendo?"

Ambos saltaron. Obito gritó, y Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido cuando una lámpara de papel se encendió justo en frente de ellos.

La lámpara fue sostenida por un hombre vestido con un chaleco antibalas, mirándolos con ojos negros que brillaban en la luz parpadeante.

"Obito. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?" El hombre suspiró. "¿Y quien es este?" Estudió a Naruto con el ceño fruncido, obviamente sin reconocerlo. Sostuvo la linterna hacia él y Naruto dio un paso atrás una vez más, lejos de la luz.

"Oh, _no_ ", susurró con voz ronca.

"¡Ch-Jefe!" Obito dijo con un borde de pánico en su voz, empujándose entre Naruto y la linterna. "¡Es sólo un malentendido! Tenía un amigo, ¿ves? Pero él, sí, tiene un grave problema de sonambulismo. Estaba tratando de apurarme y encontrarlo antes de que chocara con la policía".

El jefe de policía miró a Naruto de nuevo, viendo su onsen yukata, los pies descalzos y la falta total de armas. Se quedó en silencio durante casi un minuto, con el rostro aún más amenazador por las pesadas sombras proyectadas sobre él por la lámpara.

"Está bien. Aceptaré tu historia esta vez, ya que los ancianos piensan tan bien de ti", rugió. "Vuelve a tu casa inmediatamente. No seré tan indulgente la próxima vez. No debería tener que recordarte que, como shinobi, ya no eres un niño. Todo lo que haces se refleja en la aldea y nuestro clan. . " Le dio a Obito una mirada que era una mezcla de puro desdén y molestia.

"Lo sé", dijo Obito hoscamente.

"Ya le has causado suficientes problemas a Minato con ese asunto de Kumo. Eres afortunado de que el enemigo no esté dispuesto a desafiarlo directamente. Te estaré observando para asegurarme de que no haya más incidentes. Estás despedido."

Obito frunció el ceño, pero jaló a Naruto más allá del Uchiha mayor.

"Tú, un momento. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Rango?"

Naruto se detuvo. "Uh, Naruto. Genin. Señor."

"Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? Si fueras un alborotador, estoy seguro de que habría oído hablar de ti. Aun así, lo mismo ocurre contigo. La juventud no es excusa para un shinobi. pueblo."

"No lo haré."

Obito estaba tirando de él con más insistencia ahora. Naruto lo siguió tan rápido como pudo sin tropezarse con los pies en el pavimento. Podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha mayor siguiéndolos hacia la oscuridad.

Solo una vez, sería bueno viajar a otra época con los zapatos puestos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada mientras caminaban. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Obito se detuvo frente a una tienda cerrada y entró por una puerta al lado. Subieron las escaleras hasta un rellano estrecho. Obito sacó una llave de debajo de una alfombra y rápidamente abrió la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos después de que Obito cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

" _Casi me da un infarto",_ resopló Obito, dejándose caer contra la puerta y deslizándose hasta el suelo.

"¿Cómo echas de menos tanto que aterrizas en un momento _completamente diferente?"_ Dijo Naruto, agarrándose el cabello y caminando, lleno de energía nerviosa. Su propio corazón latía tanto que no podía quedarse quieto.

"No lo sé." Obito se quitó las gafas y miró al techo. "No era mi intención. Supongo ... tal vez no me quedaba suficiente poder para volver a tu tiempo, así que vinimos aquí."

"Oh, hombre", dijo Naruto, hundiéndose en una silla. "No creo que ese tipo creyera nada de lo que dijimos. No debería haberle dicho que era un genin. Lo buscará y verá que yo no existo".

Obito resopló. "Ya podía decir que eras un ninja. Si lo negabas, sabría que estabas mintiendo. Él es el jefe del clan Uchiha y el jefe de la fuerza policial, Uchiha Fugaku. Ha estado en mi caso desde lo de Kumo".

"¿Qué cosa de Kumo?"

"Fui capturado por ellos. Y torturado", dijo Obito encogiéndose de hombros. "Y eso lo enoja aún más, ya que nunca revele ninguno de nuestros secretos o jutsu. Minato-sensei incluso se aseguró de que obtuviera un premio por ello."

" _¿Ehhhh?"_

"Ese tipo ha estado respirando en mi cuello desde entonces. No cree que un perdedor como yo pueda ser realmente un héroe de guerra".

"Espera, pero ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿Fuiste _torturado?"_

Obito parecía complacido por el horror de Naruto, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

"Sí, ¿ves?" Se puso de pie de un salto y se subió la camisa para mostrar un patrón grande y de aspecto desagradable de cicatrices de quemaduras que cubrían la mayor parte de su lado derecho. "Sucedió después de que Orochimaru me trajo al futuro. Afortunadamente, no pude recuperar la conciencia todo ese tiempo, así que se rindieron conmigo. Para cuando desperté, esta agradable anciana ya me había curado la mayor parte de el camino. No es que nadie más sepa eso. La mayoría de la gente piensa que Minato-sensei me rescató. Incluso conseguí unas vacaciones y un pago extra. " Él sonrió.

"Guau." Esa fue la única respuesta en la que Naruto pudo pensar. "Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?"

"Lo mismo que estábamos pensando antes. Solo mantente en silencio hasta que pueda llevarte de regreso. No te preocupes por el jefe. A nadie más le importa lo que haga, siempre que no esté haciendo nada que avergüence al clan".

Naruto no estaba muy tranquilo. Jiraiya se despertaba por la mañana y se marchaba. Otra vez.

Pero tal vez hubiera esperanza. Su cuerpo no se quedó atrás esta vez, por lo que podría pasar más tiempo antes de que alguien supiera que algo andaba mal. Para entonces, ya podrían estar en camino de regreso.

Obito se acercó a la puerta de un armario y la abrió. Sacó una manta y se la arrojó a Naruto.

"Por ahora, estoy durmiendo un poco. Cuanto antes, mejor", dijo. "Puedes usar esa silla si quieres, pero tengo un futón de repuesto aquí. No comas mi comida." Y luego apagó la luz y se fue a otra habitación.

Naruto no se movió de la silla. Se tapó con la manta y miró hacia la oscuridad. No estaba seguro de poder dormir.

Estaba en silencio, salvo por el tic-tac de un reloj en la pared. Le dio un ritmo a la comprensión que gradualmente se apoderó de él.

¿Qué pasaría en su línea de tiempo si volviera a desaparecer? Ni siquiera quería considerar la posibilidad de estar fuera más de unas pocas horas.

Pero eso no fue lo único que mantuvo despierto a Naruto. Sabía que este no era el momento de distraerse. Pero otro pensamiento ya se había entrometido en sus preocupaciones por el futuro.

En algún lugar, en este mismo pueblo, sus padres estaban vivos. Quizás incluso juntos ahora mismo, cómodamente envueltos en los brazos del otro. Feliz.

Ni siquiera los conocía. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería encontrarlos. Acurrucarse y quedarse dormido entre ellos como un niño pequeño.

Incluso si eso fuera imposible.

____________________________________

Naruto se despertó cuando el sol emergió de la esquina de un edificio al otro lado de la calle y brilló en sus párpados. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, el rostro vuelto hacia la ventana. Abrió un poco los ojos y luego los cerró con fuerza contra la luz.

Se volvió y se desdobló de la silla, desenredándose de la manta en el proceso. Tenía la espalda y las piernas rígidas por estar sentado acurrucado en una bola durante demasiado tiempo. Era asombroso que hubiera dormido del todo.

Se acercó a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Obito. "¡Oi, despierta! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"Ugh ... está bien", fue la respuesta amortiguada.

Naruto se volvió hacia la ventana, frotándose los ojos. Un sueño volvió a su mente. Desafortunadamente, no fue nada que pudiera ayudarlo a decidir qué hacer a continuación. Solo un recuerdo de haber conocido a su padre.

De todas las cosas increíbles que habían sucedido, esa parecía la menos real. Solo había durado un minuto, y solo pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras. Ambos estaban en un mundo y un cuerpo al que no pertenecían. Su padre lo salvó del control de Orochimaru sin eliminar la influencia por completo. Había respetado la decisión que tomó Naruto de negociar el regreso de Obito y Kabuto.

¿Qué diría al respecto ahora?

Naruto miró hacia el bullicioso y vivo distrito de Uchiha, luego al Monumento que solo tenía tres caras. Tenía que llegar a casa lo antes posible. Pero tal vez más tarde, después de que le explicó todo a Jiraiya ...

"Oye, Obito—" Naruto estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo cuando Obito salió de su habitación con los ojos adormilados. "Finalmente. ¿Estás listo? ¡Vamos!"

"Sí, sí, lo tengo". Obito bostezó. Iba vestido con ropa de calle, pantalones casuales y una camiseta en lugar de su chaqueta con cresta habitual y guantes chapados en metal. Las omnipresentes gafas colgaban de su cuello. Entró en el área de la cocina y comenzó a hurgar dentro de un cajón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Necesito inventar alguna excusa en caso de que alguien venga", dijo Obito, sacando un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo del cajón. Empezó a escribir una nota en el papel. "Hoy no tenemos una misión, pero podría ser malo que la gente empiece a buscarme".

Arrancó la nota y la colocó en el mostrador cerca de la puerta principal. Luego, como si lo golpeara con un pensamiento repentino, arrancó otra hoja en blanco y la agitó frente a Naruto.

"¡Oye, mira esto! A las abuelas ya los tíos les encanta este". Obito arrugó el papel en una bola y luego lo escondió entre sus manos. Se frotó las manos dramáticamente y luego las abrió para mostrar que el papel había desaparecido. "¡Tadaa!"

"Ok, usas tu jutsu para hacer trampas con trucos de magia. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?" Naruto estaba casi rebotando de impaciencia.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Usarlo tanto como sea posible es la mejor manera que conozco de entrenar. Además, esto significa que definitivamente está funcionando de nuevo". Obito se sentó en un taburete frente al mostrador y se puso las sandalias. Luego saltó y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

____________________________________

El mundo dejó de girar y Naruto parpadeó. Estaban dentro de la dimensión kamui una vez más.

"¿Obito? ¿Naruto?" Kabuto asomó la cabeza fuera de su tienda y luego salió a su encuentro, luciendo confundido. "¿Qué pasó? No regresaste ayer."

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¡Date prisa y llévame de regreso a mi mundo!"

"Nos quedamos atascados. Y no funciona así, Naruto. No puedo saltar directamente de uno a otro, primero tengo que pasar por esta dimensión".

Kabuto se inclinó para recoger el trozo de papel arrugado del suelo (¿o era el suelo?). "Me alegro cuando me envías cosas, pero sigues tirando la basura sin recoger tus cosas".

"¡No, no lo hago!" Obito comenzó a protestar, pero luego negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Kabuto. Creo que me quedé sin energía y no pude volver al mundo de Naruto, así que ambos terminamos en el mío. Lo enviaré de regreso ahora."

El rostro de Kabuto se arrugó mientras los miraba a través de sus anteojos demasiado grandes. "Si ese es el caso, ¿no corre el riesgo de quedarse atascado de nuevo si regresa allí?"

"Nah. Cualquier cosa que me haya aniquilado una vez, normalmente puedo hacerlo una segunda vez sin problema. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro de recordar el lugar correcto".

"Solo llévame a mi dimensión, será suficiente". La rodilla de Naruto se balanceaba con energía nerviosa. No podría relajarse hasta que encontrara a Jiraiya y aclarara todo esto.

"Está bien. ¡Vuelvo pronto!" Obito le dio a Kabuto un saludo burlón.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. Pero por segunda vez, no pasó nada.

Los tres chicos se miraron en silencio durante un minuto. Nada ha cambiado.

"Esto es una broma tonta, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto. Ya no estaba lleno de nervios reprimidos. Se quedó quieto, el cuerpo como un peso de plomo.

Obito y Kabuto parecían igualmente incrédulos. Naruto pudo decir al mirar la expresión de Obito que no era una broma.

"Tú, solo necesitas más tiempo para descansar, ¿verdad?" Presionó Naruto, volviéndose para mirar de uno a otro con una media sonrisa esperanzada.

Los ojos de Obito se agrandaron al darse cuenta. Levantó una mano temblorosa para señalar a Naruto.

"Es porque estás aquí".

"Sí, lo soy. Y me gustaría no serlo".

"No, quiero decir que estás _aquí_ . Lo que significa que la etiqueta que te dio Orochimaru también está aquí. Lo que significa que no hay ancla."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Por más que intentó mantener la calma, Naruto no pudo ignorar el miedo que se hundía en su corazón. Esto no podría estar pasando de nuevo. La situación en casa ya era bastante complicada.

"Obito tiene razón", dijo Kabuto, golpeando su puño en su palma. "Esa etiqueta es lo único que une tu dimensión con el exterior. Orochimaru-sama te la dio para que pudiera encontrarte de nuevo. Descubrimos que podríamos usarla de la misma manera, pero ahora que tu cuerpo y tu espíritu están aquí. ... puede que sea imposible encontrar esa dimensión de nuevo ".

"¿Que que?"

"Obito todavía puede llegar al tiempo futuro. ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Orochimaru-sama? Él podría saber algo", sugirió Kabuto.

"NO", gritaron los otros dos al unísono.

"Nuestros problemas solo empeorarían si metiéramos a ese tipo en esto", agregó Naruto, cruzando los brazos. "Ya es bastante malo lidiar con el de mi línea de tiempo. El futuro es diez veces peor".

"No sabemos cómo es allí ahora, excepto lo que descubriste después de que nos fuimos", dijo Obito. "Kabuto, dijiste que mi yo mayor se había ido. ¿Hay alguien más que pueda saber sobre el jutsu dimensional?"

"¿Tu yo mayor se ha ido?" Naruto interrumpió.

"Incluso si todavía estuviera allí, no es como si pudiéramos preguntarle. Estaríamos mejor con Orochimaru", dijo Obito con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué pasa con el futuro Kakashi-sensei?"

"Realmente no sabía nada la última vez. Dudo que lo sepa ahora".

"Entonces, tal vez… ¿Minato-sensei?" Dijo Kabuto.

Una pausa.

"Él podría tener una idea si le explicamos todo", dijo Obito lentamente. "Pero yo no… quería mantener mi poder en secreto hasta después de asegurarme de que Rin no fuera capturada. Si cambian demasiadas cosas, no sabré lo que vendrá".

"¡Mira, no puedo esconderme dentro de esta dimensión kamui para siempre como Kabuto!" La voz de Naruto se tensó por la desesperación. "Y también tengo gente que quiero salvar. ¡Necesito volver a casa!"

Como si enfatizara su humanidad, el estómago de Naruto gruñó de repente.

"Oh, hombre, esto no puede ser peor", gimió, sosteniendo su estómago.

"No digas eso", dijo Obito sombríamente. "Está bien. Podría volver y desayunar mientras resolvemos esto."

En menos de un minuto, estaban de nuevo en el apartamento de Obito. Pero su continuo debate sobre cuál debería ser su próximo paso no logró avanzar mucho.

Hasta que pudieran encontrar un camino de regreso, Naruto tuvo que pedir prestada algo de la ropa de Obito, o continuar corriendo en el onsen yukata. Esto no ayudó en nada. Incluso el más exuberante de los Uchiha tenía poco que ofrecer que no fuera un sombrío tono azul o negro.

Obito tampoco tenía una gran variedad de comida, pero Naruto estaba perfectamente satisfecho con la taza de ramen. El hecho de que lo bebiera lentamente en lugar de inhalarlo era la señal más verdadera de su angustia.

"Tal vez pueda averiguar algo de Minato-sensei sin decirle todo", dijo Obito, recogiendo con desgana una naranja.

"¿Cómo? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué Kabuto lo sugirió."

"Porque usa un jutsu del espacio-tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Lo viste cuando el viejo-Kakashi encontró uno de sus kunai. Puede saltar entre diferentes puntos, siempre y cuando tenga un sello para marcar el punto de aterrizaje. la idea de intentar encontrarte. No es lo mismo, pero él podría pensar en algo que nosotros no podemos ".

Naruto masticó el último bocado de fideos en silencio. Efectivamente, su padre era increíble. Tanto que se sintió como una idea distante en lugar de una persona real, a pesar de que ya se conocían.

Entendió por qué Obito no quería contarle todo a Minato. Era la misma razón por la que seguía evitando ciertos temas con Jiraiya. Probablemente era peor para él saber cómo sería Obito en el futuro.

Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Naruto se atragantó con el caldo de ramen que estaba tragando y Obito se puso de pie.

"Oi, ¿estás ahí? Minato-sensei quiere hablar contigo." Una voz joven y aburrida vino del exterior.

"¡Es Kakashi!" Obito siseó.

Naruto se agachó detrás del mostrador, luego se puso de pie para tirar su taza de ramen de papel a la basura, luego corrió hacia el borde de la sala y luego se detuvo.

" _¿Qué hago?"_ susurró con dureza, agitando las manos.

La pregunta descongeló a Obito. Se acercó a Naruto y lo agarró del brazo. El espacio a su alrededor comenzó a arrugarse.

Pero entonces la cerradura de la puerta principal de Obito hizo clic y se abrió.

Obito soltó el brazo de Naruto inmediatamente y se volvió hacia la puerta. Naruto miró hacia arriba y vio la versión en miniatura de su sensei parado allí.

La mirada entrecerrada de Kakashi se movió de Obito a Naruto. Ambos ojos eran de color gris oscuro y su ojo izquierdo no tenía cicatriz. Sin embargo, el rostro enmascarado y la mirada poco impresionada eran los mismos de siempre.

"Así que estás aquí. ¿Por qué no respondes por una vez? Soy un shinobi, no un mensajero." Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y suspiró. "Si no me escuchaste, dije que Minato-sensei quiere hablar contigo. Por cierto, se refiere a ti _ya_ este niño." Señaló a Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¿Él?"

"¿Yo?" Repitió Naruto. Miró a Obito. "Uhh ... ¿te refieres a ahora? Ahora no es un buen momento. Yo, eh ... hay un lugar en el que necesito estar. Tendrás que seguir adelante sin mí." Se acercó a la puerta abierta. No tenía idea de a dónde más iría, pero eso no importaba.

"Espere."

Kakashi extendió una mano frente a Naruto, obligándolo a dejar de caminar o arriesgarse a pelear. Así que se detuvo y miró al otro chico, calculando hasta dónde podría correr si golpeaba el brazo de Kakashi hacia un lado. Era extraño, tener aproximadamente la misma altura que su futuro sensei.

"No eres un Uchiha. ¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién _eres?_ ¿Ocultas tu cara porque la gente sigue queriendo golpearla?"

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. No parecía particularmente intimidante viniendo de alguien de su edad. Esta versión de Kakashi era solo un niño flaco, después de todo, y ni siquiera tenía el Sharingan. Naruto pensó que podía llevarlo.

Estaba equivocado.

___________________________________

Naruto jadeó mientras lo dejaban caer al suelo sin ceremonias como un saco de arroz. Las cuerdas atadas alrededor de su abdomen le dificultaban moverse y sus brazos estaban inmovilizados a los costados.

"Los traje, Minato-sensei," dijo Kakashi, con solo un toque del tono inexpresivo que eventualmente perfeccionaría. "Este no quiso cooperar. Yo diría que definitivamente sospecha".

Estaban en uno de los muchos espacios protegidos por árboles a lo largo del río Naka, no lejos de los campos de entrenamiento de la Academia. Minato se apartó de la tranquila vista y caminó hacia ellos.

Obito no estaba atado, pero se veía desaliñado y sostenía un labio roto. La pelea había sido corta, pero intensa. De alguna manera, Kakashi había salido ileso. Obito le había estado gritando todo el camino.

"¡Has ido demasiado lejos esta vez, imbécil! No creo que Minato-sensei quisiera que literalmente nos arrastraras hasta aquí."

"Kakashi," interrumpió Minato, "envié a Rin para ayudar a los instructores con los ejercicios de supervivencia nuevamente esta mañana. Tú también deberías ir".

"Pero _sensei_ -"

"Ahora por favor."

Por terco que fuera Kakashi, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar una indirecta. Le dio una última mirada despectiva a Naruto y Obito antes de irse.

Naruto se abrió camino hasta quedar sentado durante el breve intercambio. Obito estaba de pie frente a él de nuevo, por todo el bien que haría en esta situación.

"No hicimos nada malo", dijo Obito en el instante en que Minato los miró. "Kakashi no puede soportar una broma y el Jefe Fugaku está paranoico".

"Eso puede ser cierto. Pero sabes que tengo que escuchar la opinión de Fugaku-sama, ya sea como jefe de clan o como oficial de policía."

Minato miró a Naruto, estudiándolo en silencio por un momento. Su padre no le estaba sonriendo cálidamente, de la forma en que Naruto siempre imaginó. Tampoco parecía enojado o sospechoso. La cara del futuro Yondaime Hokage era cuidadosamente ilegible. Naruto miró al suelo, un nudo duro creciendo en su pecho. Su rostro se estaba poniendo caliente. Las excusas aparecieron en su cabeza una por una, pero todas eran estúpidas, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Esto fue realmente malo. Incluso sin decir nada, Minato podría decir que no pertenecía aquí. ¿Qué podía hacer si su padre decidía que era un enemigo?

"Sí, sí, lo entiendo, tienes que llevarte bien con él". Obito dio un paso lateral sutil, bloqueando parcialmente a Naruto de la vista. "Pero estábamos en el distrito después del anochecer y él vino. Si hubiera evidencia de algo, nos habría arrestado en lugar de quejarse".

"Eso es lo que me preocupa". Minato suspiró. "Por eso quiero preguntarte, antes de que pueda encontrar alguna evidencia: ¿hay algo de lo que debamos hablar?"

Los puños de Obito se apretaron. Naruto no podía ver su expresión desde donde estaba sentado, pero el largo silencio que siguió fue suficiente. No había ningún plan para sacarlos de esto.

Minato esperó pacientemente por un momento, pero ninguno de los dos habló.

Desvió su mirada de Obito a las nubes esponjosas sobre su cabeza. "Lo admito, no conozco a todos los graduados recientes de la Academia, pero nunca he visto uno con cabello rubio brillante incluso más desordenado que el mío. Tu amigo está callado para alguien que ha sido arrastrado aquí en contra de su voluntad."

"No sabes ni la mitad", murmuró Naruto en voz baja.

"Jaja, _bueno",_ dijo Obito en voz alta sobre él, "pensé que sería bueno hacer más amigos fuera de mi propia clase. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Nunca lo mencioné porque hemos estado muy ocupados".

Minato frunció el ceño al cielo y luego bajó la cabeza para mirar a Obito nuevamente. La seriedad se posó sobre sus hombros como un manto invisible. La diferencia en su postura era apenas perceptible. Pero Naruto sintió que el buen humor se había ido.

"Pensé que podrías estar ocultando algo importante, pero no esperaba que mintieras directamente sobre eso, Obito."

"No soy-"

"No lo empeore. La marca de Hiraishin en usted desaparece de vez en cuando, casi a diario ahora. A menos que viaje fuera de mi rango, no entiendo cómo es posible. Es más, no sé sé cómo lo conseguiste en primer lugar. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que hay algo extraño aquí ".

La penetrante mirada azul de Minato se encontró con la de Naruto.

"¿Quien eres en realidad?"

La boca de Naruto estaba seca. Su garganta se contrajo.

_Yo soy tu hijo._

"Yo ... yo soy ..."

"Está bien, está bien", dijo Obito en voz baja. Sus manos se aflojaron. "Tienes razón, sensei. Mentí. Pero prefiero decir la verdad que dejar que pienses mal de este chico. La verdad o las mentiras no me importan si no puedo cumplir mis promesas. aunque sé si me creerás ".

Minato le dio una mirada burlona. "Lo que has pasado es algo de lo que nadie puede culparte. Mi única preocupación es si las influencias externas han intentado aprovechar la situación".

"No soy un espía ni nada, tú…" estalló Naruto, pero Obito extendió una mano para calmarlo.

"Lo que he pasado no es exactamente lo que piensas. Pero será mucho más rápido solo para mostrarte de lo que estoy hablando". Obito se dio la vuelta y ayudó a poner de pie a Naruto, luego trabajó para desatar las cuerdas. Habría sido más rápido cortarlos, pero ninguno de los niños llevaba armas cuando Kakashi los emboscó.

"Finalmente," murmuró Naruto mientras las cuerdas caían y él podía mover los brazos de nuevo. "Esa es la segunda vez. ¿Por qué su reacción es siempre atar a alguien?"

Minato los miró con cautela, pero no interfirió. Todo lo que hizo fue caminar unos pasos más cerca de ellos, dentro de su rango de ataque incluso sin Hiraishin.

"Oye, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Naruto le preguntó a Obito en medio tono, aunque ya podía adivinar.

"Perdón por arrastrarte a esto. Será más fácil hablar allí, así que tal vez averigüemos algo pronto. Está bien," Obito extendió una mano hacia Minato. "Vamos, sensei. Tendrás que confiar en mí por un segundo, pero vamos a un lugar donde nadie puede escucharnos."

"…¿Qué quieres decir?"

Obito sonrió tímidamente. "No eres el único que puede teletransportarse".


	8. El Mal que conocea

Minato dio vueltas y vueltas, asombro abierto en su rostro mientras observaba los rasgos de la vasta dimensión kamui.

"Un ninjutsu del espacio-tiempo", dijo asombrado.

"Pensé que podrías resolverlo en un segundo", dijo Obito, sonando resignado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has podido hacer esto? ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Desde que fui capturado," Obito habló más rápido cuando Minato se acercó al campamento de Kabuto. "Desperté mi Sharingan, y esta es una de las habilidades que me dio. Esta es una dimensión de bolsillo que solo se puede alcanzar usando mi poder".

"Pero ..." Minato abrió la solapa de la tienda, solo para detenerse y mirar confundido a Kabuto, quien estaba a punto de salir. "A-ah. Hola."

"Hola", dijo Kabuto un poco tímidamente, subiéndose las gafas. Después de un segundo, agregó: "No salió bien, ¿verdad? Pero al menos nadie resultó herido, hasta donde yo sé".

Minato se giró para mirar a Obito de nuevo con interrogación.

"Mira, hay mucho más que este lugar", dijo Obito. "Para abreviar, a veces puedo viajar a otras dimensiones además de la nuestra, y de ahí vienen estos dos. El chico de las gafas es Kabuto y, para abreviar, vive aquí. ¿Tiene sentido hasta ahora?"

"Es difícil de aceptar, pero sí," dijo Minato, rascándose la nuca.

"Bien, esto es lo que pasó ayer. Traje a Naruto a este lugar, lo llamo mi dimensión Kamui". Obito señaló a Naruto, quien parecía cauteloso al tener de repente todos los ojos puestos en él. Había estado demasiado ocupado notando las similitudes entre los gestos de Minato y los suyos.

"El problema es", continuó Obito, "no puedo llevarlo de regreso a casa por mucho que lo intente. Es realmente complicado, pero después de que él llegó aquí, simplemente ... no pude encontrar su mundo de nuevo. Pensé que podría ser capaz de sentirlo para enviarlo de regreso, algo así como uno de tus sellos. Nos conocimos antes, así que quería ver si podía ... esa es otra larga historia ". Obito soltó un sonido frustrado y negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos, Naruto suele ser un bocazas. Solo está callado contigo porque podría ser difícil para él volver a casa, incluso si encontramos la manera de hacerlo".

"Tú eres el que quería mantener en secreto la dimensión dimensional", dijo Naruto, más fuerte de lo necesario. "Estaba tratando de dejarte manejarlo, idiota."

"Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que estos dos vienen de dimensiones alternativas ... ¿realidades diferentes?"

"Sí. Mundos diferentes", dijo Obito. "Sé que no es fácil de creer. Pero queríamos preguntarte si tienes una idea de cómo podría hacer que Naruto regrese a su propio lugar".

"No lo sé." Minato negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Nunca he oído hablar de un jutsu del espacio-tiempo lo suficientemente poderoso como para visitar otros planos de la realidad. Esto está más allá de cualquier cosa que haya imaginado". Estudió a Naruto de nuevo, luciendo más curioso que hostil ahora. "¿Terminaste aquí accidentalmente? ¿Cómo te trajo Obito a nuestro mundo?"

Naruto respondió con un poco de tropiezo verbal. "Uh, bueno, yo era el marcador y así pudo llegar él. Pero como estoy aquí ahora, ya no puede encontrarlo. Fue algo así 'ttebayo".

Minato arqueó una ceja. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que Obito estaba tratando de hacer, pero era obvio que faltaba una gran pieza de rompecabezas en su historia. Pero si Minato lo vio, eligió no comentar. Simplemente negó con la cabeza con un nivel admirable de calma.

"Si funciona de la misma manera que lo hace mi Hiraishin, es necesario un marcador para aterrizar en el lugar correcto. Hay un rango de aterrizaje muy corto alrededor de ese punto, así que donde termino es prácticamente el lugar exacto. Pero eso es solo si funciona de la misma manera ". Minato miró de nuevo a la dimensión kamui. "No estaría tan seguro de que así fuera. Obito tiene uno de mis marcadores sobre él, pero no puedo sentirlo cuando está aquí. Ahora entiendo lo que era tan confuso antes. Hay otras versiones de mí mismo, y por eso Obito tiene un sello que no recuerdo haberle dado ".

"... Sí. Eso es todo." Obito miró nerviosamente a Naruto. "¿Así que estás diciendo que, dado que es diferente, es posible que no necesitemos un marcador? ¿Podría haber alguna otra forma de volver al mundo de Naruto?"

"No lo sé. Pero la posibilidad no debería ser cero. Si ese lugar existe en algún lugar, puede haber una manera de llegar".

"¿Eso es?" Dijo Naruto. "¿Esa es la única respuesta que obtenemos, después de toda esa mierda?"

"Realmente no lo sé". Minato le dio una mirada de disculpa.

Naruto luchó por no reaccionar demasiado fuerte con su padre mirando. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente, era consciente de que hasta ahora no había causado una buena primera impresión. No quería empeorar las cosas dándole a Minato alguna razón para pensar que sospechaba. Pero podría haber perdido su mundo de nuevo, _tan_ pronto como lo recuperó.

"Escucha, lo siento", murmuró Obito. "No pensé—"

"La gente se va a preocupar por mí, ¡y no sé qué les pasará si van a buscar!" Naruto logró mantener su voz por debajo de un grito, pero apenas. "No puedo simplemente aceptar 'sí, podría haber una manera, espero que todavía exista'. Quería… había muchas cosas que todavía necesitaba hacer".

"Naruto," dijo Minato con cuidado, como si lo probara. Caminó hacia él, extendiendo su mano lentamente. "No conozco todos los detalles, así que no puedo decir si hay alguna esperanza o no. Creo que Obito no debería usar su jutsu tan imprudentemente si no comprende sus consecuencias. Pero también creo que deberíamos hagamos todo lo posible para llevarte a casa, si es posible. Seguiré pensando en ello ". Descansó su mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa alentadora.

Fue sorprendente, pero se sintió natural. Naruto miró hacia arriba, las preguntas amenazaban con surgir de él. Todavía no entendía a su padre en absoluto. ¿Cuánto sabía él? ¿Estaba siendo estricto o amable? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse, morir y dejarlo con Kurama?

"La idea que tuve podría funcionar", dijo Kabuto. "Incluso si nos hace sentir incómodos, podría valer la pena intentarlo".

"Como el infierno. _No_ pareces muy incómodo con eso." Naruto se hizo a un lado de Minato para señalar al joven médico.

"¿Qué idea es esa?"

"Ese es uno de esos detalles que no debes saber, Minato-sensei", dijo Kabuto. "Otra versión de alguien que vive en su mundo. Alguien a quien podamos preguntar".

"Veo." Minato hizo una pausa. "Puede que no sea mi lugar decir esto, pero ten cuidado, lo que sea que decidas hacer". Miró a Obito, luego a Naruto. "No se sabe qué podría resultar de traer gente de otras dimensiones a nuestro mundo. Pero, si todo lo demás falla y no puedes encontrar el camino a casa, me gustaría saberlo. Puedo ver que estás ansioso por conseguir de vuelta, y no te culpo. Pero trata de no hacer nada que pueda resultar en que pierda estudiantes ".

Naruto quería contarlo todo en ese momento. No solo sobre quién era y cómo llegó aquí. Todo, desde el momento en que era un niño solitario preguntando quiénes eran sus padres, hasta el momento en que habló con el alma resucitada de Minato en el futuro. Podía contarlo todo y quedarse en el pasado.

Era posible. Ni siquiera había nacido todavía en la época de Obito, por lo que no estaría robando a sus padres de alguna otra versión de sí mismo. Sería extraño al principio, pero tal vez incluso podrían convertirse en una familia.

"Tendremos cuidado, sensei", dijo Obito rápidamente cuando no respondió.

"¿Qué es exactamente esta idea, Obito? No estoy seguro de que debas saltar a algo que no conoces."

"Eh, no me importa explicar eso, pero es mucho, y tenemos que tomar una decisión pronto. No me voy a quedar estancado si eso es lo que te preocupa. Lo peor que pasará es que no funcionará, y Naruto tendrá que volver aquí ". La cara de Obito no se contrajo cuando Kabuto le dio una mirada dudosa.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Esa brillante y brillante burbuja de sueños no era más que eso. Perseguirlo no resolvería nada.

Sabía de primera mano lo doloroso que era vivir separado de su propio mundo. Y todos en la línea de tiempo futura habían luchado tan duro para ayudarlo a regresar a casa. Habían dado su esfuerzo, sangre y vida para verlo regresar. Tenía tantas promesas que cumplir. Demasiados para simplemente huir.

"Gracias por intentar ayudar, de todos modos", se escuchó decir Naruto. "Tal vez vuelva a visitarnos alguna vez una vez que averigüemos cómo".

Obito se acercó a Minato y resueltamente lo agarró de la manga.

"¿Obito?"

"Te veré pronto, sensei."

Entonces Obito lo arrojó fuera de la dimensión. Todo lo que hizo fue empujar, y Minato desapareció en una distorsión repentina en el aire, y se fue.

"¿Que demonios?" Naruto gritó. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Todavía quería hablar con mi papá! Él no… quiero decir, nosotros no…"

"Sería mucho más difícil para ti irte si te involucraste en esa conversación, ¿verdad?" Obito se cruzó de brazos. "Ya dijiste que querías concentrarte en volver primero. Entonces, ¿haremos esto o no?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Naruto estaba considerando seriamente devolver el golpe de su reunión.

"Pídele ayuda a Orochimaru." Obito golpeó con el pie con impaciencia.

"¿Qué ... hablas en serio? ¿Crees que realmente nos ayudaría? Pensé que tú tampoco querías hacerlo."

"En realidad no, pero Orochimaru es la única persona que entiende toda nuestra situación. Él sabe sobre estas cosas. Kabuto dijo que todavía estaba aprendiendo cosas del experimento con nosotros."

"Y por _eso digo_ que si no queremos terminar en otro experimento, no deberíamos hablar con él".

"Orochimaru no puede hacer nada con mi kamui. Ya me alejé de él dos veces por eso. Es un riesgo, pero como dijiste, no tienes que averiguar cómo regresar. Estás listo para haz lo que sea necesario, ¿verdad? "

"La sola idea de trabajar con _cualquier_ versión de Orochimaru me revuelve el estómago. Ni siquiera hay garantía de que sepa qué hacer. Y si lo hace, no es como si nos diera la respuesta gratis".

Obito se encogió de hombros. "Solo digo, te respaldaré si quieres intentarlo. Es un poco mi culpa, así que ..."

Naruto miró hacia el suelo en blanco y anormalmente plano, tratando de pensar. No ayudó mucho.

"Si no quieres preguntarle, toma una decisión", dijo Obito. "Tengo que explicarle las cosas mejor a Minato-sensei en algún momento, pero estoy bien posponiéndolo un poco más mientras tengo una buena excusa."

"Kabuto, ¿estás seguro de que Orochimaru no puede hacer nada para bloquear el kamui de Obito?" Preguntó Naruto.

"A menos que haya adquirido una nueva habilidad desde que me fui, estoy seguro", dijo Kabuto. "Sería mucho más sencillo para él incapacitar a Obito que encontrar una manera de vencerlo".

"Eso no ayuda."

Naruto dejó escapar un largo y agravado suspiro y miró entre sus amigos. Pensó que nunca más tendrían que lidiar con _ese_ Orochimaru, y mucho menos acudir a él a propósito. Pero no hubo tiempo para debatir sobre eso para siempre. Obito estaba mirando expectante, esperando.

"... Está bien. Podemos hablar con él, pero si intenta hacer algo, tienes que hacernos kamui. Ya escapamos del bastardo antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo si es necesario."

"Bueno." Obito hizo crujir los nudillos. "Esto no es exactamente lo que quería hacer cuando me desperté esta mañana, pero tal vez pueda aprovechar esta oportunidad para obtener más respuestas".

Obito tenía razón. Tomar riesgos y seguir adelante era mucho mejor que quedarse parado pensando en ello. Para enfrentar a un enemigo de frente, sin importar cuán duros fueran.

Tal vez su miedo al Orochimaru de esa línea de tiempo era irracional. Era solo ese sentimiento, la pérdida de control, lo que molestaba a Naruto más que nada. Había habido demasiadas veces en las que pensó que tenía una ventaja sobre este Orochimaru, solo para descubrir que había estado bailando en la palma escamosa de su mano todo el tiempo. Obito no había estado en la dimensión futura el tiempo suficiente para experimentarlo.

Naruto no creía que fuera posible que la serpiente manipulara una situación que estaba sucediendo lejos de su alcance, en una dimensión completamente diferente.

Lo que hacía que ir allí fuera aterrador no era el peligro: era el hecho de que no estaba del todo seguro.

"No estoy interesado en volver", dijo Kabuto. "Sin embargo, no me importaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de robar libros".

"Lo haré lo mejor que pueda." Obito sonrió.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto. En unos segundos, habían desaparecido y cruzado al otro lado.

____________________________________

El enfrentamiento entre Naruto, Orochimaru y el hombre enmascarado de Akatsuki había convertido el escondite junto al acantilado en un desastre. Lo dejaron el mismo día, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de repetir la confrontación en su mente una y otra vez.

Se mudaron a otro escondite cerca de Kusagakure, lejos de Jiraiya y, lo más prometedor, cerca de su único contacto dentro de Akatsuki.

Sasuke esperaba que permanecieran en este nuevo escondite durante al menos un mes completo. Pero solo estuvieron allí un par de semanas cuando Kabuto lo despertó con la noticia de que se dirigían de regreso al territorio rebelde de Kiri.

"¿Nos vamos de nuevo?" Sasuke se sentó y se levantó de la cama. Odiaba que lo despertaran, y esta noticia fue _particularmente_ irritante. "¿Orochimaru ha decidido huir de Akatsuki esta vez? ¿O está tan atrapado en la situación de Kiri que está dispuesto a abandonar sus otros proyectos?"

"Vamos porque Orochimaru-sama quiere usar cierto laboratorio en esa área."

"Tiene un laboratorio aquí. ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que tengamos que viajar hasta allí?"

"No lo sé. Un capricho, quizás, o algo que todavía no ha sentido la necesidad de explicar". Kabuto se subió las gafas en el puente de la nariz. "Estoy seguro de que debe ser decepcionante para ti, considerando que has estado usando mi nombre para corresponder con Sasori desde que llegamos a Kusa."

Sasuke no se arrepintió. "Si ninguno de ustedes investiga a Akatsuki, yo lo haré. Ese hombre enmascarado es un Uchiha. El hecho de que esté vivo significa que fue un cómplice, lo que significa que él también es mi objetivo".

"¿Es esa la única razón por la que estás tan obsesionado con Akatsuki? Bueno, no importa. Tendrás mucho tiempo para eso más tarde. Por ahora, te advierto contra el contacto con cualquiera de ellos, si quieres vivir el tiempo suficiente para completar tu venganza ". Kabuto se volvió hacia la puerta. "Reúna sus cosas. Nos vamos dentro de una hora."

____________________________________

Jiraiya se despertó con el sol de la mañana calentando su rostro. Se sentía agradable, a pesar del aire frío que entraba por la puerta entreabierta. Se sentía mejor cada día, pero el proceso de curación definitivamente estaba tomando más tiempo que si no hubiera sido envenenado, y el inicio despiadado de la edad no ayudó.

El futón junto a la puerta estaba vacío, las mantas arrojadas al azar a un lado. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Naruto que saliera de la habitación luciendo algo decente cuando se fue a entrenar? Quizás el niño estaba desayunando tarde y aún no se había ido.

Jiraiya se sentó y dio un gran bostezo y se estiró, al menos tanto como fue posible con un agujero a medio curar en su estómago.

Ordenó la habitación, dejando el espacio de Naruto para el final para poder sermonearle sobre eso, pero cuando terminó todo lo demás, Naruto todavía no había regresado. Desconcertado, Jiraiya salió de la habitación y fue a la recepción para hablar con la amable (y bonita) nieta de la anfitriona.

"¿Has visto a Naruto por algún lado esta mañana? No sé si se fue a entrenar antes de que me despertara, o qué".

"No lo he visto, Jiraiya-sama", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Siempre corre por aquí tan rápido cuando se va a la montaña, es posible que lo haya extrañado mientras hablaba con alguien más".

"Si." Jiraiya reprimió otro bostezo. "También dejó el lugar hecho un desastre cuando salió. Algo debe haberlo encendido esta mañana".

"Eso ciertamente no me sorprendería". Escondió una sonrisa detrás de una mano.

Jiraiya se dio la vuelta para ir a pedir un poco de desayuno, con sólo la más leve de las dudas en el fondo de su mente. Naruto a menudo se apresuraba a entrenar con los Toads a primera hora de la mañana, y normalmente pasaba todo el día allí trabajando en su taijutsu y elemento de viento. Pero realmente no era propio de él dejar sus cosas esparcidas (conociendo la penalización), y también era raro que no le di los buenos días a la nieta de la anfitriona antes de irse.

Aunque Jiraiya generalmente pasaba su tiempo investigando su próximo movimiento (y su próximo libro, no hay necesidad de desperdiciar la oportunidad), decidió que hoy visitaría a los Toads y vería cómo iba el entrenamiento de Naruto.

____________________________________

"No, no lo he visto", dijo Gamakichi. "Supongo que podrías preguntar por ahí si quisieras, pero por lo general solo viene aquí. Sabes, pensé que decidiste entrenarlo hoy o algo así. ¿A dónde crees que se escapó?"

Jiraiya miró fijamente el charco de aceite de sapo, observando las rápidas ondas que se deslizaban por su superficie desde la cascada de aceite. Ya no podía ignorar el presentimiento que se cernía sobre él.

¿Naruto había sido arrebatado al futuro de nuevo? Posiblemente, pero si ese fuera el caso, debería haber dejado su cuerpo atrás. Jiraiya no había visto señales de la forma en coma de Naruto en el camino hacia el pasaje oculto al dominio del Sapo. Pero si eso fue realmente lo que sucedió, lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrarlo. Un caparazón vacío no podría sobrevivir mucho tiempo, sin importar cuán naturalmente duro fuera.

____________________________________

"¿Estás seguro de que no puedes sentir la energía de Naruto? Podría ser muy débil si ha estado atrapado en el futuro de nuevo", dijo Jiraiya.

El viejo sapo Fukasaku negó con la cabeza con pesar. "He expandido mis sentidos tanto como han podido, pero nada. La distancia entre aquí y el resort es lo suficientemente corta; podría sentir incluso una pequeña chispa de su energía si estuviera allí".

"Pero querida, no estás diciendo, ¿seguramente no está _muerto?"_ Shima exclamó.

Jiraiya estuvo tentado de usar el Modo Sabio para poder hacer la búsqueda él mismo, pero sus capacidades de detección no eran mejores que las de Fukasaku. Era hora de pensar, no de perder el tiempo persiguiendo la idea equivocada.

"Si no puedes encontrarlo incluso después de buscar lo más lejos que puedas ... podría estar en algún lugar bloqueado donde el Modo Sabio no puede llegar", dijo Jiraiya. "Eso podría significar Akatsuki, o incluso Orochimaru. Shima-baa, mira si puedes invocarlo en forma inversa. El contrato se basa en la sangre, por lo que no sería fácil para ellos interferir con él."

Shima lo intentó. Pero todo lo que resultó de sus esfuerzos fue una bocanada de humo vacía.

Fue entonces cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente alarmantes. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar de la falla del contrato, salvo por un error en la técnica, un sello de bloqueo increíblemente poderoso o la muerte. Era poco probable que uno de los sapos mayores más respetados cometiera un error, por lo que eso solo podía significar que Naruto estaba en algún lugar _muy_ lejos de su alcance. Significaba que no quedaba rastro de él en este mundo.

"La última vez que lo probamos, cuando estaba en el futuro, al menos apareció su cuerpo", dijo Jiraiya.

Tsunade lo había reprendido poderosamente por alejar a su paciente de las muchas máquinas que ayudaron a mantener su cuerpo cerca del final. No hace falta decir que realmente no había resuelto su problema.

Fukasaku estaba pensando en la misma línea. "Tsunade-chan no estará feliz con esto."

_____________________________________

"¡¿QUÉ?!" La superficie de la piscina de reflexión se estremeció por la fuerza del rugido de Tsunade.

"Podría ser Akatsuki u Orochimaru, o incluso algún poder que aún no hemos visto", dijo Jiraiya. Estaba evitando deliberadamente cualquier indicio de la posibilidad de que Naruto pudiera estar muerto. "He reunido suficiente información para adivinar dónde podría estar Orochimaru. Si estamos hablando de lugares que tienen fuertes barreras a su alrededor, puedo reducirlo aún más".

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Planeas precipitarte allí con evidencia endeble, sin saber si él está allí o no, solo porque es la única suposición que tienes?" Los ojos ambarinos de Tsunade brillaron.

"Hime, sabes que preferiría tener algo así todo planeado. Un tipo como yo no puede sobrevivir muchas veces con la mala suerte sin encontrarse con algo desagradable. Pero al menos llené esa cuota por un tiempo. . " Palmeó suavemente el lugar donde estaba su herida.

A Tsuande no le hizo gracia. "¿Estás olvidando que Orochimaru fue quien hizo eso? Si se trata de una redada, enviaré un equipo debidamente preparado. Es ridículo pensar que estás en cualquier condición para organizar un rescate. Además ..." apagado, luego hizo una pausa. Ella lo miró a través del portal, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor.

"Dios, no me mires así." Jiraiya suspiró. "Tenemos que actuar rápido en esta situación. Puedo ir a ver si están allí sin pelear, ¿sabes? Y puedes preparar a tu equipo si quieres. No te sorprendas si regreso con él. sin embargo, antes que tú ".

"Bajo ninguna circunstancia debes enfrentarte al enemigo si lo encuentras", dijo Tsunade con firmeza. "Ninguno, ¿entiendes?"

"Sabía que vendrías."

Jiraiya se apartó de la piscina, cortando efectivamente su comunicación. Fukasaku miró hacia arriba, frunció el ceño con preocupación.

Era muy probable que esta pista no produjera nada. Quizás no estarían allí. O tal vez, de alguna manera salvaje y descabellada, todo fue un malentendido y Naruto estaba a salvo. Tal vez se había vuelto tan bueno en el Modo Sabio que su presencia era indistinguible de la tierra y la naturaleza. No importa el hecho de que Shodai fue el único shinobi en la historia conocida en lograr esa hazaña. No importa que todavía no explicaría por qué el contrato no funcionó.

Cualquier posibilidad, por descabellada que fuera, era mejor que la alternativa.

____________________________________

La torsión del espacio del kamui de Obito se detuvo. Habían llegado.

Naruto abrió los ojos a una cámara grande y débilmente iluminada. Era semicircular, con aproximadamente media docena de entradas redondeadas que conducían a pasillos oscuros. Una corriente fría y polvorienta llegó desde ellos. Era como un enorme vestíbulo, con la sensación de un calabozo.

"Aquí es donde escapé antes, con Kabuto," susurró Obito. "No hubo mucho tiempo para mirar alrededor. Solo vi a Kabuto, le pregunté qué estaba pasando, luego nos saqué a los dos en el momento en que apareció Orochimaru. Supongo que esta vez necesitamos llamar su atención a propósito".

La idea de destruir otro de los escondites de Orochimaru era muy atractiva. Pero probablemente no tomaría tanto tiempo.

"Esto debería ser fácil, ya que _queremos_ encontrarlo esta vez", dijo Naruto. "Además, él ya sabrá que estamos aquí, si el—"

"-¿Seal todavía funciona?"

Los dos chicos se pusieron rígidos y se volvieron lentamente.

El futuro Orochimaru emergió de una de las entradas y caminó hacia ellos, los ojos amarillos brillando inquietantemente en la poca luz.

Era extraño lo diferente que podía verse una persona sin cambiar significativamente sus rasgos. En lugar de una túnica atada con una elaborada cuerda púrpura, este Orochimaru vestía una túnica larga con una faja blanca, y su largo cabello estaba suelto hacia atrás. Naruto pensó que también se veía un poco más alto que su contraparte en su propia línea de tiempo, pero luego, se recordó a sí mismo, Orochimaru tenía la costumbre de cambiar de cuerpo.

"Ha pasado un tiempo," saludó Orochimaru, abriendo sus manos de una manera genial. "Tenías razón, Naruto-kun. Gracias al sello, vi tu desventura en el pasado, y sabía que estarías aquí en poco tiempo. Es frustrante que no pueda ver la dimensión kamui, pero lo sabía. fue la conclusión a la que eventualmente llegarías ".

"¿Porque sabías que Kabuto lo pensaría?" Naruto desafió.

"Si." Los ojos de Orochimaru parpadearon con diversión. "Has mejorado un poco en la comprensión de ciertas situaciones, Naruto-kun. También lo he notado en tu propia línea de tiempo. Sin embargo, te has vuelto un poco menos prometedor en otros aspectos."

"Sí, no me importa un comino. Probablemente sepas por qué estamos aquí, así que saltemos la parte en la que insinúas cosas sin ser realmente útil".

Orochimaru se llevó una mano a la boca como si reprimiera una sonrisa. Sus uñas alargadas estaban pintadas del mismo color que las líneas de sus ojos: el color del veneno.

"Está bien. Pero la solución, en este caso, requiere una respuesta indirecta. Tendrás que perdonar eso, aunque estoy seguro de que entenderás por qué muy pronto".

Naruto miró a Obito, quien no se veía tan confiado como hace un momento. Pero Obito asintió levemente y habló.

"Si haces algún movimiento sospechoso, saldremos de aquí en un segundo".

"Sígueme", dijo Orochimaru, sin reconocer la declaración de Obito de una forma u otra. Hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo del que había salido.

Con solo una ligera vacilación, los otros dos lo siguieron.

Pase lo que pase, no había vuelta atrás ahora. 


	9. La serpiente devora su propia cola

El escondite deOrochimaru era tan inquietante como todos los demás que Naruto había visitado recientemente. Dada la empresa actual, y el hecho de que estaban nuevamente en la dimensión futura, probablemente fue incluso peor.

El pasillo en forma de túnel estaba oscuro y frío. Las antorchas a lo largo de las paredes se colocaron demasiado separadas, arrojando el piso y los espacios intermedios en una sombra de tinta. Incluso mientras pasaban por innumerables puertas a través de los pasillos laberínticos, no parecía haber nadie más alrededor. Sin Kabuto aquí, ¿Orochimaru simplemente vivía solo en este gran lugar?

"¿A dónde vamos?" Naruto rompió el silencio.

"Para recuperar algo que necesitamos".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?"

Orochimaru no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo por que intentaran escapar o atacar mientras él estaba de espaldas. Habló sin volverse.

"Para decir la situación simplemente: Obito-kun no pudo regresar a tu dimensión porque tú, su vínculo con esa dimensión, fuiste sacado de ella. Debes haber descubierto eso ya, para buscar ayuda de Minato."

"Sí, entonces, ¿qué podemos ...?"

"La única forma de regresar es encontrar otro ancla que conecte esa dimensión con el exterior. Se necesita un tipo de poder muy poco común para saltar entre dimensiones completamente desconectadas. Incluso cuando estás con ambos ojos, Obito-kun, todavía necesitas un camino . Aún tiene que alcanzar el máximo alcance de sus habilidades. Supongo que ya comprende lo que se necesita para desarrollar aún más su Sharingan ".

Obito frunció el ceño. "El punto es que no tenemos un camino. Ese es todo el problema".

"Afortunadamente, lo haces."

Orochimaru se detuvo en el pasillo. Apretó la palma de la mano contra la pared de piedra y se abrió una puerta oculta. Cruzó la puerta sin esperar a que reaccionaran. Se miraron de nuevo y lo siguieron adentro.

Esta habitación oculta era mucho más grande que la que Naruto había encontrado en su propio tiempo. Estaba lleno de instrumentos que tarareaban silenciosamente e interfaces brillantes, incluida una hilera de tanques acuáticos lo suficientemente grandes como para un espécimen de tamaño humano. Afortunadamente, estaban vacíos, al menos, por lo que Naruto podía decir.

Más adelante, notó una especie de consola cubierta de interruptores y botones. Si necesitaban causar un caos rápido, ese sería un lugar probable para apuntar.

Contra la pared trasera había otro módulo de control, y unido a él había una vaina de acero reluciente, colocada en un ángulo de 45 grados, también lo suficientemente grande como para contener a una persona.

Pero lo que había dentro no era una persona. A través del plástico grueso de su mitad superior, pudieron ver uno de los clones de Zetsu. En apariencia, no era diferente de los que habían luchado y _habían sido_ durante su estadía en el futuro.

"Esto no explica nada". Naruto señaló al clon, que parecía estar en una especie de estasis. En cualquier caso, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. "Si estás sugiriendo que volvamos a ser monstruos vegetales, puedes olvidarlo".

"No. Eso no haría nada para resolver tu problema. Te advierto que lo que estoy sugiriendo puede ser aún más difícil de aceptar. Pero si escuchas con atención antes de decidir, verás que hay algo que ambos podemos ganar con eso".

"Sí, lo dudo."

Orochimaru una vez más eligió continuar explicando en lugar de responder. Escribió una orden en el tablero de control y la cubierta de plástico de la cápsula se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, exponiendo al clon al aire. Ni siquiera se movió.

"Este es el mismo estado en el que ambos estaban mientras sus almas estaban aquí, excepto al revés," dijo pacientemente Orochimaru, su voz seca y ronca rompiendo su trance de disgusto. "Cuando el alma se va, los clones permanecerán idénticos a la persona convocada por un tiempo, pero después de que la energía prestada se agote, volverá a su forma original. Y sin embargo, se verá alterada irrevocablemente. Sigue siendo un ser vivo, pero su capacidad de conciencia está ligada para siempre al alma que una vez la habitó. Incluso si esa alma ya no está en esta dimensión ".

"¿Entonces eso es lo que es _esto_ ?" Obito arrugó la nariz. "¿Conservaste las versiones vegetales de nosotros, o algo así?"

"No. Desafortunadamente, ambos fueron destruidos".

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia Orochimaru. "Espera, ¿usaste ese jutsu con otra persona? ¿Usaste este cuerpo vegetal para convocar a otra persona de mi línea de tiempo? Eso es lo que estás diciendo, ¿no?"

Orochimaru sonrió ampliamente. "Muy bien. Ya ves, queda un ancla en tu dimensión. Todo lo que necesitamos es que Obito-kun se familiarice con ella."

Mientras los dos miraban con horror, Orochimaru metió la mano en la cápsula y en la extraña cabeza pálida y verde del clon. Cuando retiró la mano, estaba sosteniendo un kunai con un sello adjunto. Era exactamente como el que había colocado dentro de Naruto.

"Esto es lo que necesitas localizar". Se lo tendió a Obito, quien aceptó con cautela el kunai con una mirada de pura repulsión.

"¿En quién lo usaste? ¿Y por qué?" Demandó Naruto. "¿Fue Sasuke? Si le has hecho algo, yo…"

"No. Mi motivación para este proyecto fue diferente a la del primero". Orochimaru se giró para tocar las teclas un poco más, y la cubierta se cerró de nuevo. "Estaba en el proceso de desarrollar una vasija nueva y más fuerte para el jutsu de Encarnación en el tiempo. Necesitaba una forma de probar no solo su viabilidad física, sino también de investigar aplicaciones más amplias y prácticas para el jutsu. Maneras en las que podría ser capaz de utilizar esos caminos una vez que los creé ".

Orochimaru se volvió hacia ellos. "En resumen, quiero liberarme de los límites no solo de la mortalidad, sino también del tiempo y el espacio. Ambos han sido piezas importantes de ese rompecabezas, y este es otro".

Naruto se erizó. "¡No somos peones en tu juego de inmortalidad!"

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a usar esto para encontrar la otra dimensión?" Obito estudió el sello pegado al kunai.

"Me temo que sabes la respuesta a eso mejor que yo. Debería ser idéntico a cómo pudiste encontrar a Naruto-kun. Sin embargo, hay una advertencia importante." Orochimaru levantó un dedo delgado. "Todavía tengo control sobre este camino. Es decir, puedo cortarlo antes de que tengas la oportunidad de usarlo. Naturalmente, hay algo que quiero a cambio de mi cooperación".

"¡Lo sabía!" Naruto señaló a Orochimaru. "Sabía que todo esto era sospechoso. Es todo un camino para que te acerques más a lo que quieres".

"Espera un minuto, Naruto", dijo Obito, ganándose una mirada penetrante. "Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero realmente creo que esta podría ser la única forma de que vuelvas a casa. Aún podemos irnos de aquí cuando queramos, así que no te hará daño escuchar cualquier idea que se le haya ocurrido. con. Pero no estoy completamente seguro de que funcione, de cualquier manera ", agregó a Orochimaru. "Es difícil imaginar a dónde voy si no sé exactamente dónde está o hacia quién me dirijo".

"Eso no será un problema. El lugar está aquí y la persona soy yo".

"¿Eh?"

"Me convoqué a mí mismo," dijo claramente Orochimaru. "Mucho antes de que se perdiera el ancla. Actualmente estamos en la misma ubicación general: esta base. Eso es porque siempre sé dónde está mi contraparte, y vine aquí para igualar eso. He preparado todo para que su éxito sea lo más probable posible. . Lo que quiero a cambio es viajar contigo a esa dimensión ".

Naruto soltó una risa sin humor.

Obito parecía escéptico. "¿Quieres volver al pasado?"

"Entiendo su resistencia a la idea." Orochimaru se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativamente, metiendo la otra mano debajo de su codo. "Me he diversificado por mí mismo para continuar la investigación sobre el tema del jutsu dimensional, pero ahora que las cosas se han arreglado con Sasuke-kun en esta línea de tiempo, y desde que Kabuto se fue, no tengo ninguna razón real para hacerlo aquí. En cambio, Me gustaría ver los resultados con mis propios ojos. Y como dije al principio, también hay beneficios para ti ".

A pesar de lo agravado que estaba, Naruto se sintió un poco desconcertado por lo tranquilo que estaba Orochimaru. Cuando interactuaron antes, el método principal de la serpiente para negociar con sus experimentos era decirles qué hacer y, si no escuchaban, envenenarlos y quitarles su libre albedrío.

Pero incluso si el mensaje de Orochimaru se entregó de una manera más razonable esta vez, eso no lo hizo menos espantoso.

"No hay forma de que te permita poner un pie en mi mundo", dijo Naruto rotundamente. "Incluso si tengo que dejarlo para siempre, es más seguro sin ti allí. Ya tenemos a uno de ustedes, y son demasiados".

"Estás siendo terco, Naruto-kun. Nunca dije que compartiría con mi yo más joven. Voy a reemplazarlo. Es por eso que este es un buen negocio para los dos."

Naruto sintió un escalofrío. Puede estar más tranquilo, pero seguía siendo tan espeluznante como antes. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Absorberé a mi yo más joven y tomaré su lugar, para que nadie tenga pistas innecesarias sobre la existencia de la Encarnación del Tiempo. Mis intereses se han movido mucho más allá de los proyectos en los que estaba involucrado mi yo más joven. Ya no necesito utilizar los vasos de los demás para mantener mi propia marca de inmortalidad. A diferencia de mi yo más joven, no interferiré contigo ".

"¿Qué hay de Sasuke?" Naruto no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Su existencia sigue siendo de interés para mí, especialmente en este mundo único que estás creando. No evitaré que lo persigas, pero tampoco haré nada para obstaculizar sus deseos. Tampoco le diré el la verdad sobre de dónde vengo. Aún dependerá de ti convencerlo. Sé por experiencia que será mucho más interesante dejar que las piezas actúen como quieran ".

Naruto apenas podía creer que estaba empezando a estar un poco persuadido. Miró al suelo, tratando de ganar tiempo suficiente para aclarar su cabeza. No había forma de que este Orochimaru llegara a su línea de tiempo fuera algo bueno. Pero si estaba diciendo la verdad sobre dejar a Sasuke solo ...

"Eres mucho más fuerte que tú en mi época", dijo Naruto. "Si resulta que estás mintiendo, las cosas empeorarán aún más".

Los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron en una sonrisa debajo de su mano pálida. "La razón por la que no tengo que buscar un nuevo recipiente es que ya he ganado uno que dura mucho tiempo, es decir, uno de los clones de réplica de Shodai-sama. Yo habito uno ahora, al igual que Kabuto. ya estoy familiarizado con su mayor debilidad. Me destruiría con la misma facilidad ".

"Creo que deberías hacerlo", dijo Obito.

"No estás ayudando".

"Lo digo en serio. Realmente no tengo nada que decir en esto porque no es mi mundo, pero si lo fuera, lo haría. Si significara una manera fácil de salvar a Rin, lo haría. en un segundo."

Naruto no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta. La idea de estar de acuerdo con las condiciones de Orochimaru era nauseabundo por principio, sin importar cuánto dijera la serpiente que era un compromiso.

El problema era más grande que lo que él personalmente quería, ¿no? El mundo entero también necesitaba protección.

"Saca esta etiqueta", dijo Naruto, señalando su propia frente. "De esa manera no podrás controlarme o espiarme nunca más. Si haces eso, entonces tal vez te crea".

Orochimaru negó con la cabeza. "Tu forma natural no es lo suficientemente maleable para que eso funcione; tu energía y tu cuerpo están demasiado entrelazados. La mejor manera de detenerlo es bloquearlo, y Minato ya lo hizo admirablemente. Podría haber sido capaz de eliminarlo por completo en ese entonces. -pero que sea demasiado tarde para eso Sin embargo, voy a ser lo suficientemente amable para decir que hay. _es_ una manera de destruir desde dentro es una solución que tocó brevemente antes de encontrar una alternativa más segura:. liberar el chakra del Kyuubi, y lo hará rotura."

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad? No había ningún indicio de mentira en la postura o la voz de Orochimaru, pero su capacidad para fingir superó con creces la capacidad de Naruto para captar una mentira.

"Lo haremos", dijo Obito.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué pasó con que no pudieras opinar?" Naruto intentó darle un codazo; simplemente pasó gradualmente. "Además, ¿no estabas cabreado porque hice un trato con él la última vez?"

"Sí, pero eso es porque usted hizo algo que afectó a todos nosotros sin preguntar. Si es mi turno para decidir algo por usted para que _usted_ pueda volver a casa, supongo que podemos decir que es incluso".

"No se trata solo de mí. Todo mi mundo está mejor sin este bastardo—"

"—Y él ya vive allí. Él también vive en mi mundo, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"Entonces puedes llevártelo. Hay muchas cosas que puede ver mientras hay una guerra".

"Ahora, ahora," Orochimaru aplaudió ligeramente para llamar la atención. "No actúes como hermanos tratando de empeñar a su pobre pariente anciano. Me encantaría visitar la línea de tiempo de Obito-kun, si tuviera la oportunidad. Sin embargo, eso no ayudará a Naruto-kun a regresar a casa."

"¿Entonces estarías dispuesto a quedarte en mi tiempo el tiempo suficiente para llevarnos allí y luego irte?" Dijo Naruto.

"Viajar a través de múltiples dimensiones sería instructivo", dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa inusualmente normal. "Pero considere las ramificaciones de despedirme antes de que pueda disolver cuidadosamente los proyectos en los que está involucrado mi yo más joven".

"Ugh." Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración.

Obito extendió su mano hacia Orochimaru, el kunai descansando sobre su palma abierta. "Claro. No te tengo miedo. Minato-sensei aún podría derribarte incluso si vienes a mi mundo." Obito miró a Naruto. "¿De acuerdo? Si trata de arruinar tu mundo, lo echaremos".

Naruto estaba agradecido de que Obito estuviera dispuesto a compensar el haberlo metido en esto, pero no estaba facilitando mucho la decisión. No respondió afirmativamente, pero tampoco trató de alejarse cuando Obito lo agarró del brazo.

"No dejaré que llegue tan lejos". Dijo Naruto, mirando a Orochimaru mientras se acercaba para aceptar la mano ofrecida.

Aunque esperaba que no fuera necesario, era reconfortante saber que todavía había una medida definitiva. Y que contaba con el apoyo de personas cuyas vidas no dependían de que él tomara las decisiones correctas. Obito y Kabuto. Su papá. Su padre, que había negado el control de Orochimaru. ¿Quién sería el que lo salvaría si tuviera que romper el sello de Kurama? ¿Quién probablemente saltaría a través del espacio y el tiempo para luchar si supiera la razón?

Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino del kamui.

___________________________________

El giro se ralentizó. Estaban en el espacio justo antes de llegar, donde moverse o hablar todavía era difícil, pero sus sentidos físicos podían funcionar nuevamente. Naruto abrió los ojos un poco, justo a tiempo para ver la dimensión kamui de Obito aparecer a su alrededor de forma translúcida. Solo había aparecido a medio camino antes de que el mundo volviera a oscurecerse.

Naruto trató de preguntar qué pasaba, pero volvieron a estar en el medio, sin poder moverse.

Permanecieron suspendidos en esa oscuridad durante lo que pareció un tiempo terriblemente largo. Naruto se concentró todo el tiempo, tratando de decidir si todavía podía sentir a Obito agarrándose de su brazo o no.

Finalmente, la gravedad se reafirmó con la velocidad del hielo que se derrite lentamente. Volvieron a estar parados en un lugar donde la acción de estar de pie tenía significado.

Obito se derrumbó, logrando agarrarse a sí mismo sobre manos y rodillas antes de caer al suelo. El kunai chocó contra el cemento pulido.

"¡Obito!"

Naruto se agachó a su lado. Obito estaba pálido y sin aliento, pero consciente. Su Sharingan se activó, pero luego parpadeó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Nunca aterrizamos en tu dimensión, así que dónde ..." Naruto miró hacia arriba y alrededor.

Se parecía al lugar donde habían dejado, excepto que no exactamente. Lo más notable es que no había ninguna cápsula con un clon de Zetsu dentro, ni la consola a la que estaba conectado. Esta zona trasera contenía principalmente cajas sin marcar.

Orochimaru tarareó. "Evitaste aterrizar todo el camino, así que nunca tendría la oportunidad de moverme libremente dentro de tu dimensión". Se arrodilló al otro lado de Obito. "Toma esto." Una pequeña bolita estaba en la palma de su mano.

"¿Qué es?" Obito preguntó con voz tensa, pero lo tomó de todos modos.

"Ayudará a que tu chakra se recupere más rápido. Estoy impresionado. A pesar de que configuré las circunstancias más ideales posibles, es increíble que hayas logrado enviarnos a los tres a través de una brecha tan grande sin sacrificar tu propia energía vital".

Obito pareció complacido por el elogio por un segundo, pero luego, como si recordara su origen, frunció el ceño.

"He estado practicando. Y no te quería cerca de Kabuto." Mordió la pastilla e hizo una mueca ante su sabor.

Naruto lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y le dieron a la habitación otro examen cauteloso.

"¿Regresamos a mi tiempo?" Dijo Naruto.

"Si." Orochimaru se enderezó hasta alcanzar la altura máxima y se puso de nuevo frente a ellos. "Mi homólogo estará aquí pronto para investigar a los intrusos. No recuerda haber sido convocado a mi línea de tiempo, y está debilitado por el ataque final del Tercero y mi propia interferencia. No será difícil para mí acabar con él, pero Aconsejaría retroceder ".

Obito murmuró maldiciones en voz baja. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

Orochimaru siguió caminando hacia adelante, pero se quedaron allí, de pie detrás de pilas de cajas y mirando.

"Lo que sea que esté a punto de hacer, seguramente será realmente asqueroso. No quiero quedarme ahí", dijo Naruto. "¿Crees que podemos escaparnos de aquí e intentar encontrar a Sasuke?"

"Estamos bloqueados aquí atrás, a menos que atravesamos este muro". Obito señaló detrás de él. "Pero no creo que pueda hacer eso ahora. Necesito más tiempo para descansar".

"Está bien. De todos modos, estaba atrasado para destrozar otro de estos". Naruto sonrió y golpeó su palma con la otra mano. Llamó a uno de sus clones, un Rasengan normal era todo lo que necesitaba esta vez. No importaba si hacían ruido cuando todo estaba a punto de volverse caótico.

El Rasengan comenzó a tomar forma rápidamente en su mano. Cuando retiró la mano y la hundió en la pared, rompiendo la roca, un estallido igualmente fuerte vino detrás de ellos. Sonó una alarma. Su invitado había llegado.

"¡Mierda!" La mano de Naruto quedó atrapada en la roca por un momento hasta que logró soltarla. La pared no se había hecho añicos, solo tenía un agujero. Fue tallado en la roca, no una pared real en absoluto.

"Eso funcionó bien".

Otro fuerte boom.

Volvieron a mirar la fuente del ruido desde el interior del laboratorio. Ninguno de los Orochimaru era visible, pero uno de los tanques, diferente en tamaño y diseño a los del futuro, se había caído y roto, enviando su contenido líquido al suelo.

Un fuerte silbido y una serpiente gigantesca de repente llenaron el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Hubo gritos confusos.

Obito volvió a agacharse detrás de las cajas y le hizo un gesto a Naruto para que lo siguiera después de que se extrajo de la pared.

"Supongo que tenemos que mantenernos agachados", dijo mientras Naruto miraba a través de un listón suelto en una de las cajas de madera.

"Sí, pero mientras ambos están distraídos, podríamos hacer algo para abrirse paso. Si uso el Modo Sabio—"

"Adelante, pero me quedo aquí. He visto suficiente del estilo de lucha de Orochimaru como para durarme el resto de mi vida, que probablemente se acortará mucho más si trato de saltar sin mi kamui."

Los sonidos eran terribles. Era el silbido de cientos de serpientes y los golpes y golpes de maquinaria en ruinas, todo en uno, como si alguien hubiera decidido combinar los dos en una horrible caja de resonancia. Naruto sintió un poco de náuseas y se alegró de no poder ver realmente.

Como predijo Orochimaru, la pelea no duró mucho. La quietud llenó el espacio después de que la maquinaria dejó de romperse. La alarma siguió sonando durante unos segundos antes de apagarse. Los únicos sonidos que quedaban eran los goteos de varios tanques y tuberías, y un sonido ocasional de raspado, como el crujido de vidrio sobre el concreto.

Resultó ser pisadas. Naruto y Obito asomaron la cabeza por encima de las cajas y vieron a Orchimaru saltar ligeramente sobre el tanque caído. Continuó hacia ellos, un poco desaliñado pero luciendo tan tranquilo como siempre.

"Ahora, deberíamos salir de esta habitación. Es peligroso".

"¿El otro te has ido? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué hiciste _?"_ Obito sonaba rebelde.

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" Naruto agregó inmediatamente, escarbando detrás de Orochimaru, quien nuevamente no esperó para ver si lo seguían.

Orochimaru se detuvo frente a la puerta, con una mano sobre el interruptor que la abriría.

Obito los alcanzó un segundo después. "¿Qué estamos haciendo ahora?"

"Preguntémosle a la persona al otro lado de esta puerta", dijo Orochimaru.

Pulsó el interruptor y la puerta se abrió.

"¡Orochimaru-sama! Ope—" Era el Kabuto de esta línea de tiempo. Se interrumpió en medio de un grito al verlos. Miró a Naruto y Obito, luego miró a Orochimaru. "¿Lo que pasó?"

"La puerta fue sellada para evitar que entren intrusos o sonidos. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse".

Orochimaru pasó junto a Kabuto y los dos chicos lo siguieron. Obito estiró el cuello para mirar a Kabuto con curiosidad.

"Obito-kun, por favor no consideres secuestrar a mi asistente de nuevo", dijo Orochimaru sin pausa. "Éste no haría bien en encontrarse con su otro yo sin previo aviso".

"O-Orochimaru-sama, ¿qué está pasando?" Kabuto se apresuró a alcanzar el paso de Orochimaru. La mirada de puro desconcierto en su rostro casi hizo que Naruto se riera en voz alta. "¡El laboratorio acaba de ser destruido!"

"Un antiguo proyecto mío finalmente ha llegado a buen término. Hay demasiados detalles para explicarlo con la cantidad necesaria de cuidado en este momento. Hay otras cosas que requieren nuestra atención en este momento. El paradero de Sasuke."

Naruto comenzó a prestar más atención.

"Eso ..." Kabuto miró de nuevo a Naruto y Obito. Parecía más confundido por su presencia allí que por cualquier otra cosa. "No he aprendido nada nuevo. Se ha ido. Tengo razones para creer que decidió perseguir a Akatsuki… Itachi así como todos los demás."

Habían llegado a la misma cámara que Naruto y Obito encontraron por primera vez en la línea de tiempo futura. Orochimaru se detuvo, lo cual fue bueno, porque Naruto de repente se encontró completamente enraizado en su lugar.

"¿Sasuke se fue?" el demando. "Eso no tiene sentido. Él no quiere ir tras Akatsuki. Si se fue es porque cree que tiene que matar a Itachi… no tiene ninguna razón para ir tras el resto de ellos."

"Es sólo una suposición," dijo Kabuto enfadado. "Es posible que su interés se limite a Madara. Desde que ese hombre atacó, junto contigo y Jiraiya, Sasuke-kun ha estado investigando la información que hemos reunido sobre Akatsuki. Si viniste aquí para encontrarlo de nuevo, me temo No puedo ayudarte. Se escabulló deliberadamente sin dejar pistas ".

"De ninguna manera ... ¿algo como esto tiene que suceder cada vez que me voy?"

“Eso puede ser,” dijo Orochimaru. "En cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que saldrá a la superficie pronto. Es posible que solo quisiera investigar un poco por su cuenta. Si tuviera la intención de irse permanentemente, habría intentado matarme primero". Las comisuras de sus labios se contrajeron con una sonrisa. "Me imagino que nos iremos de aquí pronto. Pero deberíamos volver al lugar acordado, para que no tenga que buscarnos cuando regrese".

"Estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo". Kabuto se subió las gafas. "¿Pero no deberíamos tratar de evitar que haga algo tan imprudente? Incluso con una comprensión de sus nuevas habilidades, confrontar a Madara o Itachi en esta etapa es, francamente, suicida".

"Me pregunto sobre eso. Puede ser sorprendentemente sensato en momentos como estos. Aún así, mira si puedes encontrar algún rastro de su paradero".

Kabuto vaciló y frunció el ceño dudoso a los otros dos. "¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Está Jiraiya-sama en algún lugar cercano?"

"Podría serlo, a estas alturas. Pero nuestra reunión será completamente diplomática, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Por ahora, mira qué puedes encontrar sobre Sasuke-kun."

Kabuto estaba claramente dubitativo, pero se fue sin hacer más preguntas. Naruto se preguntó qué tan extraño debía ser trabajar para Orochimaru, si él y Obito eran la parte más sospechosa de toda esta situación.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que Ero-sennin podría estar por aquí?" Preguntó Naruto. "¿Cómo sabría ya dónde estamos?"

"Si aún no lo sabe, los Toads no tardarán en decírselo después de que haya liberado la barrera alrededor de esta base. Pero si sus habilidades de investigación son tan agudas como recuerdo, al menos tendrá un suposición educada. La desesperación de encontrarte perdido de nuevo podría llevarlo a tomar esa suposición más rápido que de otra manera ".

Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa y preocupación que comenzaba a hacerse familiar. Una vez más, no estaba seguro de si perseguir a Sasuke o tratar de encontrarse con Jiraiya. Pero saber que Jiraiya vendría aquí lo decidió. No se escaparía y lo dejaría con Orochimaru aquí.

Orochimaru hojeó una serie de señales rápidas con las manos y colocó una mano brillante en el centro de la habitación, donde pudieron ver un círculo débilmente dibujado que cobró vida en respuesta. Brillantes líneas de tinta irradiaban desde él en cinco direcciones y se extendían por las paredes. Un destello de luz azulada iluminó toda la habitación durante un segundo después de que todas las líneas se conectaran en el techo, luego toda la matriz se desvaneció y desapareció. Orochimaru se puso de pie y luego bajó las manos a los costados.

"No puedo esperar para decirle a Kabuto que conocí a su yo mayor", dijo Obito. "Cuando el Kabuto mayor estaba hablando de Madara, ¿quiso decir ...?"

 _"Tu_ yo mayor. Sí." Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

"Te lo dije, atacó mientras buscábamos a Sasuke", dijo Naruto. "No te ofendas, pero no podemos dejar que Sasuke se acerque a él. Vi cómo fue cuando se unieron en el futuro."

"Puede que no sea tan simple, Naruto-kun," dijo Orochimaru. "Puede que no consigas convencer a Sasuke de que regrese, incluso sin que yo me interponga en el camino. Especialmente si decide hacer más amigos nuevos. Salvar a Sasuke o salvar al Obito de este tiempo, puede que no sea posible hacer ambas cosas. "

"Por eso es mejor no dejar que se reúnan en primer lugar," Naruto frunció el ceño. "Nunca llegué a explicarle realmente a Sasuke sobre Itachi. Si termina yendo tras él ahora, Itachi probablemente seguirá tratando de actuar como un chico malo, lo que hará que sea mucho más difícil convencerlo".

"Decir la verdad sobre Itachi solo servirá para apuntar el odio de Sasuke hacia la aldea. Es mejor dejar que Itachi lo mantenga el mayor tiempo posible — eso es lo que él quiere, después de todo. Puede que se resista a tus intentos de intervenir."

"No me importa. No voy a dejar que Sasuke o Itachi sean asesinados. Si Sasuke comienza a odiar la aldea, pero aún tiene a Itachi, está bien. Si Itachi no quiere mi ayuda, está bien también." "

"Hm." Orochimaru sonrió de reojo. "Reunirse con Jiraiya debería ser más fácil si te quedas aquí. Pero debes decidir cuál será la historia. ¿Le dirás la verdad sobre lo que pasó aquí, o seguirás fingiendo que no estás aliado con todos tus ¿enemigos?"

Naruto frunció el ceño aún más profundamente. "No tengo miedo de decirle la verdad; además, _sigues_ siendo mi enemigo. Puede que nos hayas ayudado a llegar aquí, pero eso no significa que confíe en ti".

"Entonces, diremos la verdad", dijo Orochimaru. "Dime si cambias de opinión antes de entonces. De cualquier manera, espero ver qué sucede".


	10. Retrospeccion

Orochimaru insistió en que quedarse quieto era la mejor manera de resolver los temores de Jiraiya. Naruto sospechaba que solo quería ver el enfrentamiento en persona.

Aunque era tentador irse y encontrar a Jiraiya él mismo, Naruto sabía que esta vez no podía pasar por alto el incidente. Encontrar evidencia sobre Orochimaru era su misión, y por terrible que fuera, al menos _esta_ sería la prueba irrefutable que habían estado buscando.

Además, Obito no podía volver a casa hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente para usar kamui nuevamente. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo, pero tampoco quería encontrarse con Jiraiya con Obito dando vueltas. Orochimaru era una cosa, pero Naruto todavía no estaba preparado para explicar todo sobre Obito.

Orochimaru calificó su decisión de "un poco decepcionante".

"Ahí es donde más te falta en este momento. Salvar a todos y mantener tu integridad pueden ser objetivos mutuamente excluyentes. No olvides la lección que tus amigos aprendieron en el futuro".

Recibir conferencias de Orochimaru, de todas las personas, fue una mala manera de terminar un día ya malo. Afortunadamente, la serpiente los dejó solos después de eso. Dijo que seguiría buscando pistas sobre a dónde fue Sasuke, pero Naruto realmente no le creyó.

Ninguno de los dos durmió bien. Era difícil relajarse dentro de la fortaleza de su mayor enemigo, rodeado de docenas de habitaciones vacías y pasillos oscuros.

Cuando Obito usó kamui con éxito para colocar su mano en una pared a la mañana siguiente, dijo que se iría a casa lo antes posible.

"Me quedaré atrás y observaré para asegurarme de que tú y Jiraiya-sama salgan de aquí sanos y salvos", dijo. "Me pondré al día contigo en algún momento más tarde. Todavía creo que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Pero tengo que asegurarme de que nada se haya desviado demasiado de mi línea de tiempo".

Naruto sabía de primera mano que Jiraiya estaría allí pronto, porque se había sentado usando el Modo Sabio la mayor parte de la noche anterior. Pudo haber enviado un mensaje a través de los Toads para explicar las cosas, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo lo iba a explicar cara a cara, mucho menos a través de un mensaje.

Cuando Jiraiya se estrelló contra la base con una falta de sutileza que se asemejaba a lo peor de la imprudencia de su alumno, Naruto se dio cuenta de que una simple confirmación de que estaba ileso podría haber sido una buena idea.

Él y Obito caminaban por uno de los largos pasillos cuando escuchó el estruendo desde el interior de la gran antecámara circular. Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio una luz brillante y furiosa brillar desde el final del pasillo, y una ola de calor irrumpió en el pasillo, arrastrándolos con una brisa seca y abrasadora. Levantaron los brazos contra él para protegerse la cara del calor.

"Wow", dijo Obito. "Déjalo en manos de un Sannin. ¿Pensé que habías dicho que estaba herido?"

"¡Oh, mierda!" Naruto empezó a correr. Obito dio un paso de costado contra la pared y desapareció de la vista.

"¡Detener!" Naruto estalló en el momento en que entró corriendo en la habitación.

Charcos ardientes de aceite chisporrotearon en el suelo. El aire dentro de la cámara era sofocante, pero Jiraiya no pareció verse afectado, y tampoco Orochimaru, que estaba en el extremo opuesto.

El rostro de Orochimaru se dibujó en una sonrisa de puro deleite. Levantó un cartel de medio carnero, los ojos brillando con intriga.

"¡Oi!" Naruto dijo en voz alta. No necesitaba que Orochimaru comenzara una pelea por nostalgia fuera de lugar. "¿Llamas a esto una reunión 'diplomática'? Espera, ¿por qué estoy preguntando eso? Tus estándares para diplomáticos no están ni cerca de lo normal.

"¡Naruto!" Jiraiya parecía preocupado, confundido y tal vez un poco enojado. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde has estado?"

Naruto inhaló profundamente e instantáneamente se arrepintió, ya que el aire todavía estaba chamuscado y lleno del olor a aceite quemado.

Tosió. "Está bien, en primer lugar, dame un segundo, eso fue realmente increíble, ¿cómo es que nunca me muestras un jutsu como ese? En segundo lugar, estaba en otro momento, lo siento. No estoy herido", agregó cuando Jiraiya se acercó para darle una mirada. "Realmente odio decirlo, pero fue Orochimaru quien me ayudó a regresar aquí esta vez. Tuve que pedir su ayuda ya que él lo sabía todo. Es un poco complicado, pero este Orochimaru aquí es el del futuro. . El que empezó todo ".

Jiraiya miró fijamente a Orochimaru. "Pensé que no se suponía que esto volvería a suceder. ¿Eres ... eres el del futuro?"

"Sí, Jiraiya." Orochimaru abrió las palmas de sus manos y sonrió amablemente. "Has encontrado lo que estabas buscando: una prueba de que lo que Naruto-kun te dijo era completamente cierto, y el culpable mismo está justo frente a ti".

"No, espera," Naruto agarró el brazo de Jiraiya mientras se movía. Aunque era más una preocupación por el hombre herido que cualquier otra cosa, se sentía extraño intentar detenerlo. "Él no es de quien debemos preocuparnos en este momento".

"¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?" Preguntó Jiraiya en voz baja, aunque no dio un paso más hacia adelante.

"Nada", dijo Naruto. "¡Estoy diciendo que tenemos que tratar de encontrar a Sasuke! Se fue de aquí para ir a algún lugar por su cuenta mientras todo esto estaba sucediendo. Hay muchas cosas que tú no…"

"Sospechamos que permitiste que Naruto regresara significaba que tenías un plan mayor en mente. Supongo que tiene que ver con esto."

Naruto sintió frío de repente. ¿Sabían que Orochimaru lo había controlado, o al menos lo habían adivinado?

"No del todo, pero no puedo decir que esté decepcionado con cómo han salido las cosas. Es divertido estar de vuelta aquí. No has cambiado en absoluto, Jiraiya. Quizás nunca lo harás."

"¿Sí? ¿Y tú? Déjame adivinar, en el segundo que llegaste aquí, te deshiciste de tu yo más joven para poder ir en su lugar sin que nadie se dé cuenta."

"Hm. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, después de todo," concedió Orochimaru. "Pero mi 'esquema', como tú lo dices, es mucho más simple de lo que piensas. He estado interesado en los viajes dimensionales durante algún tiempo. En cuanto a por qué decidí actuar sobre ese interés en este momento, te diré tú: porque algo cambió que no debería haber sido cambiado, no podría haber sido, basado solo en las acciones de Naruto-kun, hasta donde yo sé. Quiero entender esto. "

"¡Espera, eso no es lo que me dijiste!" Dijo Naruto.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Jiraiya dijo con el ceño fruncido. "¿Te refieres a todo lo que sucede en Kirigakure?"

"No. Eso sí ha cambiado, pero puedo adivinar el origen de ese cambio. Estoy hablando de algo más cercano a mí. Ese libro que tomaste de mi base. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo cambió de ubicación, especialmente considerando el lugar que encontraste fue, en mi época, destruido durante la rebelión de Kiri ".

"No lo entiendo", dijo Naruto.

"Para decirlo de manera muy simple, no creo que el jutsu haya estado destinado a desarrollarse. Lo que sucedió en mi línea de tiempo puede ser una anomalía. Eso me hace más interesado en estudiar jutsu dimensional".

"¿Y por qué tienes que venir aquí para estudiarlo?"

"Porque esta es mi única opción por ahora," dijo suavemente Orochimaru. "Es exactamente como lo adivinaste. Tenía la intención de hacer un contrato con alguien en otro momento y luego enviarlo de regreso. Lo hice para que pudiera ser convocado aquí cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Como puedes ver, funcionó. "

No había forma de que eso fuera cierto. No coincidía con nada de lo que Orochimaru ya había dicho. La mentira hizo que Naruto se sintiera incómodo. Entonces le volvió loco. Orochimaru se estaba burlando de él intencionalmente.

"No," dijo en voz alta, señalando a Orochimaru. "No es por eso que me enviaste de regreso. Lo hiciste para poder ver el pasado. Usarlo de esa manera no habría…" Naruto bajó la mano. " _¿Podría_ haber funcionado?"

"Mis disculpas, tienes razón. No hubiera sido posible usarte de esa manera, gracias a la interferencia de Minato."

"¿Por qué no puedes dar una respuesta directa por una vez?" Naruto gruñó.

"Muy bien, te responderé, si puedes responder esto: si dos personas a las que has jurado proteger intentaran matarse entre sí, ¿a quién elegirías salvar?"

Estaba desconcertado por la pregunta inesperada. Pero la respuesta fue muy sencilla. "Encontraría una manera de salvarlos a ambos".

"Ah, sí, por supuesto. ¿Pero hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar en el proceso? ¿Renunciarías a todo lo que quieres? ¿Matarías? Te encontrarás acorralado con una elección muy dolorosa si no piensas en esas preguntas de antemano ".

"Es suficiente, Orochimaru." Jiraiya miró a Naruto, visiblemente preocupado. "No importa lo que digas o cómo te las arreglaste para llegar aquí, volverás al pueblo para responder por lo que has hecho".

"Sería reconfortante volver a ver el antiguo pueblo en persona. Pero prefiero hacer turismo en mis propios términos. Aquí es donde nos despedimos por ahora".

El cabello de Jiraiya de repente creció muchas veces su longitud natural y se disparó hacia Orochimaru. Pero cuando la masa puntiaguda envolvió la forma de Orochimaru, se disolvió en un nudo de serpientes. Las criaturas se deslizaron hasta el suelo y se alejaron en todas direcciones. Naruto retrocedió con una mirada de disgusto.

"Maldición. Debe haberse ido hace un tiempo", dijo Jiraiya. Su cabello volvió a la normalidad. "Llegué aquí tan rápido como pude, pero con él bajando la barrera en este lugar ... sabía que tenía algo planeado".

"Esto es tan, _tan_ no bueno".

"Sí. Pero al menos podemos alejarnos de este. Podría haber sido mucho peor". Jiraiya miró alrededor de la cámara. "Dudo que encontremos alguna pista sobre a dónde fueron. Creo que es hora de que regresemos a casa".

"Espera, pero… ¡Sasuke todavía está desaparecido!"

"Lo siento por ti, pero tenemos que regresar a la aldea, al menos por un tiempo", dijo Jiraiya. "La parte de buscar a Sasuke no fue oficial. Técnicamente, hemos completado nuestra misión, y Tsunade querrá un informe para que podamos averiguar qué hacer con esta información. No estoy deseando que llegue eso".

Naruto miró al suelo. Su estómago se hundió por la decepción, pero apenas se sorprendió.

"Aquí," agregó Jiraiya, y arrojó a Naruto su mochila. "Dejaste todas tus cosas en el resort. Y dejaste la habitación hecha un desastre. Si no hubieras ido a otra dimensión en contra de tu voluntad, habría hecho que la anfitriona te hiciera fregar los baños".

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Sacó su fiel chaqueta naranja y azul de la bolsa. Nunca se sintió del todo bien sin su reconfortante peso sobre sus hombros.

"Me voy a casa ... al menos podré atrapar a Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan sobre todo lo que sucedió. Tal vez si somos todos nosotros, Baa-chan se nos ocurrirá una manera de buscar a Sasuke. Deberíamos traerlo de vuelta como equipo ".

"Sí, tal vez. No lo esperes pronto. Orochimaru y Akatsuki están ahí fuera." Jiraiya alborotó el cabello de Naruto. "Pero por lo que vale, creo que lo lograrás. Escucha tu instinto, no Orochimaru."

Jiraiya sonrió, pero la preocupación detrás de sus ojos no podría haber sido más evidente.

Siguieron viajando hasta que llegó el momento de acampar, sin detenerse hasta que estuvieron bien dentro de la Tierra del Fuego. Jiraiya envió un mensaje a Tsunade después de que se establecieron en una cueva natural.

Naruto comenzó a planear lo que le diría al resto de su equipo cuando regresaran a casa. Incluso si todos tuvieran que rogar por una misión oficial para encontrar a Sasuke, estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo. Antes de que Sasuke intentara ir tras Itachi. Antes de que pudiera ser utilizado por Tobi.

Jiraiya no hizo ningún comentario cuando Naruto se sentó contra la pared de roca y se sentó en Modo Sabio con los ojos cerrados. Después de todo, lo había hecho todos los días desde que salieron del pueblo. En parte era para practicar y en parte para buscar a Sasuke, aunque todavía tenía que tener éxito allí.

"¿Alguna suerte?" Preguntó Jiraiya cuando el Modo se acabó y Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos.

"No. Realmente esperaba poder encontrar a Sasuke ahora que no está bloqueado por la barrera del escondite. Pero todavía no puedo verlo."

"Puede haber varias razones", dijo Jiraiya. "Tu Modo Sabio puede estar a un paso de ser perfecto, pero tu versatilidad con él es diferente a todo lo que he visto. No creo que la habilidad sea el problema en este caso".

"Itachi todavía está ahí fuera también. Creo que sabe que ya no estamos cerca de la montaña".

"Maravilloso. Asegurémonos de llegar a casa antes de que pueda alcanzarnos."

Naruto había sentido a Itachi varias veces mientras estaban en el onsen, pero nunca pareció acercarse. Quizás eso fue algo más que suerte. Algo en la montaña dificultaba la navegación de cualquiera, a menos que estuvieran en buenos términos con los Toads.

Si lo encontraran de nuevo, sería tenso. Pero Naruto no era tan contrario a la idea como Jiraiya. Quizás Itachi tendría alguna idea de adónde fue Sasuke. Y si no lo hizo, tal vez podría convencerse de ayudar esta vez.

Pero Itachi nunca se arriesgó lo suficiente para que ocurriera una confrontación. Incluso cuando Naruto volvió a comprobarlo al día siguiente, después de haber acampado toda la noche, antes no estaba más cerca de ellos. De hecho, permaneció exactamente a la misma distancia todo el tiempo.

____________________________________

Tobi llegó al lugar del que Sasori le había hablado, el puente rojo entre las largas y amplias hierbas de Kusa. Tal vez fue una sensación de curiosidad lo que lo llevó aquí. Tal vez fue porque Uchiha Sasuke había mostrado un admirable ingenio, encontrando una manera de contactarlo en primer lugar.

Apareció, saliendo de la nada junto a la figura envuelta en una capa de Sasuke. El Uchiha más joven no se inmutó, sino que echó hacia atrás la capucha de su capa. Sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos.

"Madara."

"Es valiente por su parte venir aquí solo. Espero que tenga algo que decir que valga la pena".

"He visto toda la información que Orochimaru ha reunido sobre Akatsuki. Todo lo que sabe de ti es que te llamas Madara y actúas por separado de los demás. Pero tú eras el que estaba detrás del Mizukage. Eres un Uchiha".

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿O el nombre de Madara ya ha sido borrado de los libros de historia?"

Sasuke resopló. "No. Pero murió hace mucho tiempo. Tú, por otro lado, debes haber tenido una razón para sobrevivir a la masacre. Debes haber ayudado a instigarla".

"Puedes creer lo que quieras. No vine aquí para discutir con un niño. ¿Qué quieres?"

Sasuke respiró hondo. "Akatsuki. Quiero saber cuáles son sus objetivos. Cómo planeas lograrlos. Y cuál es tu papel en todo esto".

"¿Oh? ¿Tiene interés en unirse a nosotros? Me temo que le faltan algunas de las cualidades necesarias."

"No. Planeo destruir a Itachi ya ti de cualquier manera. Pero te ayudará saber a quién me enfrento." Sasuke habló con calma, pero su postura era tensa. "Cuando Orochimaru estuvo involucrado con los rebeldes de Kirigakure, tenía la teoría de que el Mizukage era el anfitrión de la bestia de tres colas. Y dado que el Mizukage fue asesinado, no tendríamos que preocuparnos más por ti. Es porque necesitas el Bestia de tres colas, ¿no? No puedes hacer nada hasta que se manifieste de nuevo ".

Tobi no respondió visiblemente. La boca de Sasuke se apretó en una delgada línea. Estaba claro que esperaba ser atacado en cualquier momento. Pero cuando Tobi volvió a hablar, lo hizo casi con diversión.

"Es obvio que hay más en tu pregunta de lo que estás preguntando. Está bien, te diré ... si hay algo en lo que puedas ayudarme a cambio".

____________________________________

Tsunade estaba preparado para encontrarse con Naruto y Jiraiya cuando regresaran. Pero el regreso a casa no fue tan emocionante como Naruto esperaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no están aquí?" dijo, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

Tsunade le arqueó una ceja. "Kakashi y Sakura están en una misión con el Equipo Gai. No lo olvides, todavía tenemos una aldea que dirigir mientras estás viajando en el tiempo y luchando contra líderes extranjeros".

"Parece que estás celoso, Tsunade-hime," bromeó Jiraiya. "¿Te está afectando todo el papeleo?"

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta. "Según tengo entendido, este Orochimaru _afirma_ que no hará nada contra nosotros. Pero sabemos que es más peligroso que antes, tal vez incluso tan peligroso como Akatsuki. ¿Es así?"

"Estoy seguro de que ganó aún más poder absorbiendo a su yo más joven", dijo Jiraiya, ahora serio. "Si combina sus métodos para la inmortalidad con la capacidad de viajar a través de las dimensiones, podría seguir acumulando poder así indefinidamente".

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

"Así que la pelea ha llegado a nuestro mundo. Espero que este sea realmente un primer intento. Tal vez nuestro Orochimaru no se haya ido por completo", dijo Tsunade.

Naruto miró de Tsunade a Jiraiya. En lo que a él respectaba, no quería _ninguna de las dos_ versiones. No extrañaba al Orochimaru más joven en absoluto, excepto tal vez porque no era tan poderoso. A veces era fácil olvidar que Orochimaru había sido su compañero de equipo.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a ir tras él?" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"Orochimaru y Akatsuki son ambas amenazas, y necesitan ser derribadas", dijo Tsunade con total naturalidad. "No es probable que Akatsuki haga grandes movimientos durante los próximos años, pero eso no es garantía. Nuestros recursos no se han recuperado por completo, por lo que no podemos esperar enfrentarnos a los dos a la vez. Aún así ... creo que que experimentaste en el futuro, la línea de tiempo es real. No sabemos cuánto tiene que ver con nuestro mundo, pero si hay alguna semejanza, hay que hacer algo. Pero necesitaremos ayuda antes de que Akatsuki se vuelva más atrevido. Podemos no hagas esto solo ".

"¿Crees que alguno de los otros pueblos escuchará?" Dijo Jiraiya.

"Antes de que esto sucediera, ya había enviado a varios embajadores para intentar concertar una reunión. Ninguno de ellos ha tenido éxito hasta ahora".

"¡Deberías pedir ayuda a Suna!" Dijo Naruto emocionado. "¡Gaara escuchará! Si están de nuestro lado, las otras aldeas querrán escuchar más."

"No," dijo Tsunade. "Solo les preguntaré como último recurso. Gaara no es el Kazekage todavía, aunque parece que algunas personas han estado hablando de él. Pero después de todo lo que pasó en los exámenes, y sin un líder oficial, Suna se apegará a sus propio negocio por un tiempo ".

"Pero-"

"Incluso _preguntarles_ sería una mala idea. Nos traicionaron ante Orochimaru, de todas las personas. No es que no te crea. Pero sería un movimiento extremadamente impopular, y no lo necesitamos ahora".

"Déjanos todas esas cosas aburridas. Deberías descansar un poco", dijo Jiraiya abruptamente, conduciendo a Naruto por los hombros hacia la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade. Claramente querían discutir el problema sin que él interrumpiera cada pocos segundos.

Así fue como Naruto terminó en la calle ancha fuera de la torre del Hokage sin nada que hacer y sin nadie a quien molestar con ideas. Así que se colgó la mochila al hombro y echó a correr calle abajo en dirección a su apartamento. Al menos podría prepararse para el próximo viaje, cuando fuera.

Los pies de Naruto encontraron el camino correcto automáticamente. Sus ojos se deslizaron por las casas y las tiendas, sus rostros muy familiares y de primera hora de la tarde. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde que abandonó el pueblo que su convalecencia se sintió como un recuerdo lejano. Pasó semanas en el hospital después de meses en otra época, y se fue después de un par de días. Realmente no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a ver su hogar.

Pero Sasuke se había ido tanto tiempo. Y eso, por alguna razón, eso importaba. No estaba realmente en casa hasta que todos pudieran volver a casa.

El lugar donde crecieron era pequeño comparado con todo lo que ahora sabía que existía. Pero era de ellos. Este mundo les pertenecía.

Naruto hizo una pausa. No venía por aquí muy a menudo, y de repente recordó por qué. No fue porque no conociera el camino desde aquí.

Era una calle llena de comercios, como cualquier otra de esta zona. Tenía muchos frentes de tiendas abiertos que siempre lo hacían sentir animado y animado. La desventaja era que siempre había mucha gente allí y todos podían ver a los demás. Y algunos de los propietarios aquí eran unos con los que nunca se había llevado bien. El paso de Naruto definitivamente no pasó desapercibido.

Fue realmente sutil, nada comparado con sus días en la Academia. Solo un par de miradas cautelosas y de soslayo. Un hombre que entregaba muestras sonrió deliberadamente a alguien detrás de él, para que no hicieran contacto visual accidental.

 _No se detenga aquí,_ decía su lenguaje corporal. _Sabemos lo que eres._

Algo tan pequeño apenas habría sido un destello en su radar el año pasado. Pero la diferencia con el futuro era demasiado discordante. Ya había olvidado hábitos arraigados desde hacía mucho tiempo, como tomar una ruta diferente a casa.

El mal humor se instaló, Naruto dobló una esquina antes de lo planeado, apretándose en un callejón poco notorio hacia la calle. Pateó una piedra con fuerza y esta rebotó en el costado de un edificio y giró en la tierra justo en frente de otra persona. Era un hombre familiar con cabello largo y rubio sucio que vestía un abrigo gris.

"¿Naruto kun?" Miró con perplejidad cuando Naruto emergió del callejón. "No esperaba verte de vuelta en el pueblo tan pronto."

Naruto se detuvo a poca distancia de él. "Um ... el viejo de Ino."

"Yamanaka Inoichi. Ha pasado un tiempo. Nos entregaste ramen en la tienda, ¿recuerdas?" Las comisuras de los ojos de Inoichi se arrugaron en una sonrisa amistosa.

"Lo siento, no estaba tratando de patearte esa piedra", murmuró Naruto tímidamente.

"No te preocupes por eso. No sería un muy buen shinobi si me clavaran con eso. Estoy seguro de que le haría reír a alguien. Me alegro de verte salir del hospital. Incluso si nos mantuvo en un buen negocio ". Inoichi se rió entre dientes.

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?"

"Tuviste un buen flujo de visitantes por un tiempo allí. Los niños de tu clase, los niños de Gai, todos ustedes que estuvieron en los Exámenes la última vez. Incluso Ino… oops, se supone que no debo decirles eso. " Juntó las manos con una mueca de disculpa.

"Oh, sí", dijo Naruto, recordando. "Hinata dijo que vinieron a visitarme hasta que Baa-chan los hizo detenerse debido a preocupaciones de salud o algo así".

"Así que eso fue todo. Tuve la sensación de que esos niños se lo estaban tomando como algo personal, dos miembros de su clase desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Me preocupa detenerlos cuando averigüemos quién fue el responsable".

Naruto no estaba seguro de qué decir sobre el 'quién'; no sabía cuánto se les permitía saber a otras personas.

"No deberíamos ser retenidos. Todos deberíamos ir tras quien lo hizo, y encontrar a Sasuke mientras estamos en eso."

"Buen punto." Inoichi sonrió. "Bueno, fue bueno verte. Ven a la tienda alguna vez." Siguió caminando, levantando una mano en un breve saludo.

Naruto vio a Inoichi irse. Luego, recordando lo que estaba haciendo, partió de nuevo hacia su casa.

Quizás no fue tan mala idea involucrar a los demás en encontrar a Sasuke. En el futuro, trabajaron juntos para intentar recuperarlo cuando se escapó por primera vez. ¿Seguía contando como futuro si el momento ya había pasado? _Lo que sea_ . Naruto estaba seguro de que podría convencerlos de que ayudaran. Solo necesitaba hablar con Kakashi y Sakura y pensar en un plan.

Naruto terminó frente a la puerta de su apartamento antes de darse cuenta. Buscó la llave en su mochila y abrió la cerradura.

"Estoy en casa", dijo al aire libre antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

La nevera estaba completamente vacía, sin sorpresas. Llenó la tetera eléctrica y se fue a su habitación mientras el agua se calentaba. Arrojó la mochila al suelo y se dejó caer hacia atrás en su cama. Se había acostumbrado tanto a entrenar con el Modo Sabio que cerró los ojos y comenzó a rastrear los hilos de energía a su alrededor solo por hábito.

Siempre se desarrolló de la misma manera. Las tensiones de energía alrededor eran como olores ocultos que no se podían sentir, a menos que estuvieras tratando de olerlos.

Comenzó alrededor de su cuerpo, su propia aura de energía circulante. Entonces, inevitablemente, otra hebra interactuaría con él. El sentido de la visión saltaba dentro de él, sintiendo todo lo que tocaba, como una gota de agua abriéndose paso a lo largo del cristal de una ventana.

Pensó que tal vez Itachi no estaría cerca ahora que estaba de regreso en la aldea. Pero aún podía sentirlo. Itachi estaba más lejos que antes, fuera de la aldea, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que no pudiera ser una coincidencia.

Los ojos amarillos miraron a Naruto a través del paisaje de colores de ensueño. Estaba de vuelta. La hebra fría y seca que sintió la primera vez que usó con éxito el Modo Sabio.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se tocó ligeramente la frente. Apenas se había asimilado que el Orochimaru de la futura línea de tiempo estaba en este mundo ahora. ¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Habían estado tan frenéticos, todo pasó tan rápido que era difícil saberlo.

Miedo-no, que era _no_ temen. El miedo era una reacción estúpida cuando todavía no había pasado nada malo.

La antigua tetera traqueteó ruidosamente en su base cuando el agua empezó a hervir. Estuvo a punto de hervir antes de apagarse automáticamente. Naruto se levantó para ir a hacer su ramen. Vertió el agua caliente con cuidado, mirando fijamente la turbulenta nube de vapor.

"Yo también te estoy mirando", murmuró.

Tenía que haber una manera de que Naruto pudiera aprovechar este descanso. No tenía idea de cuándo volvería Obito. Habría cosas que hacer una vez que Kakashi y Sakura regresaran. Y podría pasar un tiempo antes de que vuelva a tener días libres.

Quizás ahora era el momento para un poco de acción imprudente.


	11. Hoja oculta

El anochecer siempre llegaba temprano en esta época del año, pero esa noche también fue corta. La noche cayó sobre Konoha abruptamente, dejando el cielo sin estrellas y la luna apagada por manchas grises.

Aunque había varios campos de entrenamiento fuera de los muros de la aldea, no se suponía que los genin de guardia estuvieran allí después del anochecer sin un instructor jounin o un líder de escuadrón chuunin. Para salir y evitar la molestia, Naruto tendría que escaparse.

Primero dejó un clon en su habitación por si alguien decidía echarle un vistazo. Hubiera sido más seguro enviarlo fuera de los muros, pero si la reunión con Itachi fuera como solía hacerlo, un clon aparecería antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo. Él _tenía_ que asegurarse Itachi consiguió su mensaje. Quería demostrar que no tenía miedo de encontrarse cara a cara.

Y si atrapaban a Naruto volviendo, podría inventar alguna excusa para perder la noción del tiempo en los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba seguro de que lo sermonearían, pero eso era algo de lo que preocuparse más tarde. El primer paso y el más difícil fue no dejarse ver salir en primer lugar.

O eso pensó, hasta que llegó a las puertas y no había nadie en el mostrador de entrada.

Definitivamente no era la primera vez que lo veía sin tripulación. Pero era inusual que fuera así por la noche. Naruto salió de la puerta y se quedó allí, un poco desprevenido después de haber tenido éxito con tanta facilidad.

Las luces parpadeantes fuera de la puerta no se iluminaron muy lejos. Las sombras arañaron los bordes de su luz. Naruto miró hacia las puertas gigantes, el pulso se aceleró. No había hecho algo como esto desde que intentó escabullirse para hablar con un miembro diferente de Akatsuki, Konan. En ese entonces, estaba tranquilo porque Orochimaru lo había hecho de esa manera.

Era mejor moverse antes de que alguien volviera.

Naruto cuadró sus hombros con un silencioso '¡yosh!' y echó a andar recto por el sendero, apresurándose a poner distancia entre él y el círculo de luz cálida. Pronto se hizo oscuro y muy, muy silencioso.

Decidió caminar por un tiempo, luego usar el Modo Sabio si tardaba demasiado en encontrar a Itachi. El problema era que requería estar quieto, y eso era algo que no quería hacer hasta estar seguro de que nadie podría verlo desde las puertas.

¿Itachi sabía que caminaba hacia él? ¿Se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo había estado rastreando todo este tiempo?

Pronto la noche lo rodeó por completo, sin señales de las puertas ni de la luz. En algún lugar profundo del bosque, una ramita se partió y el estómago de Naruto dio un vuelco. Pero siguió avanzando con determinación. Sabía que Itachi nunca se delataría con el más mínimo ruido.

Naruto caminó hasta que los dedos de sus manos y pies expuestos se entumecieron en el aire invernal. Se apartó del camino, lo suficiente para presionar la espalda contra un árbol grande, no lo suficiente como para perderse entre los muchos y sinuosos senderos falsos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hundir en la vasta y casi sensible energía del enorme árbol.

Durante su estancia en el onsen, gran parte de su entrenamiento se centró en mejorar el Modo Sabio. Además de usarlo en diferentes poses y situaciones, descubrió que era posible ver más claro y más lejos al sincronizarse con un árbol o un tallo grande. A pesar de que ya no tenía un cuerpo vegetal, algo sobre su energía, el sabor de su chakra, como dijo Fukasaku, todavía funcionaba bien con la vida vegetal. Teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que había estado de _convertirse en_ un árbol en el futuro, se sentía como una compensación justa.

Fukasaku teorizó que el efecto sería aún más fuerte si lo intentaba con uno de los árboles antiguos que rodeaban Konoha, ya que, de una manera extraña, eran casi hermanos de lo que él había sido. Eso es lo que pretendía probar ahora.

Gradualmente, el bosque oscuro se fue aclarando en su mente. Ya no era invisible. Cada árbol era un brillante conducto de energía que iluminaba el bosque con más intensidad que durante el día. Dentro de la enorme red de raíces y ramas, nadie escaparía a su atención, por mucho que intentaran ocultar su presencia.

Itachi estaba ahí. Estaba cerca, _mucho_ más cerca que la última vez que Naruto comprobó. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que Naruto abandonaba la seguridad de la aldea, solo. Ahora era el momento de averiguar qué tan buena o mala había sido la decisión.

Sintió que Itachi se detenía, de pie en el suelo a solo unos metros de distancia. Pero se detuvo allí y no dijo ni hizo nada. ¿Por qué?

Naruto lo miró. Incluso el pequeño movimiento se sintió extraño, como si pudiera sentirlo tanto desde fuera como desde dentro. El Modo Sabio no permitía ver en la oscuridad, pero poco importaba cuando la más ligera presión de las sandalias de Itachi en las raíces de un árbol hizo que la energía ambiental se curvara perezosamente a su alrededor. Bien podría haber sido iluminado con un letrero de neón.

"Oi, hace frío aquí. ¿Vas a decir algo o qué?" Naruto murmuró, solo para terminar con el desconcertante estancamiento.

Una pausa. Luego la voz de Itachi, tranquila y cuidadosa. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Eh?"

Itachi no respondió. La energía a su alrededor cambió de forma insegura. Luego se elevó a un pico repentino, un pico afilado de intención asesina que hizo que Naruto retrocediera involuntariamente, solo para golpear su espalda contra el árbol.

"¡Vaya, vaya, cálmate!" El corazón de Naruto estaba martilleando de nuevo. Después de todo, era una idea terrible. "Soy _yo_ , ya sabes, Uzumaki Naruto, er, nos hemos conocido antes, ¿verdad? Ok, esto es un poco raro, pero solo quiero hablar—"

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir." A pesar de su intención asesina, Itachi sonaba completamente tranquilo. Unos segundos más tarde, su energía se estabilizó a un nivel neutral. "Desapareciste de una manera que nadie pudo entender, y cuando regresaste tenías habilidades que no debías tener".

Eso lo explicaba. Itachi estaba siendo cauteloso porque no sabía lo que había pasado.

"De eso es de lo que quiero hablarte. Algo así. Pero principalmente, quería hablar sobre Sasuke. Gracias por decirme dónde encontrarlo la primera vez."

Itachi se detuvo varios segundos más. "Nunca hice eso."

"Er ... ¿no lo hiciste? Pero lo vi—"

"No. Por tu reacción, parece que no lo sabías. Pero dudo que algo así se pueda hacer sin darme cuenta."

La energía cambió rápidamente de nuevo y Naruto se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. El Sharingan de Itachi se había convertido en la variación Mangekyou. De repente pudo _verlo_ . Inundó todos sus sentidos con una cacofonía de diferentes tonos, o colores, esa propiedad indescriptible de la vida y la energía física. Era aterrador y poderoso de una manera que nunca antes había entendido.

El escenario cambió. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero todo alrededor era visible. Incluso las nubes eran de alguna manera distintas del cielo nocturno. Se arrastraron a través de él al doble de tiempo. Naruto miró, paralizado por la espeluznante vista.

"Me lo contarás todo".

La voz estaba detrás de él. Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio una punta de espada dirigida hacia él. Alcanzó un kunai, pero todas sus armas habían desaparecido.

Un sonido metálico y la espada fue bloqueada por otro. Flotando frente a Naruto había una copia fantasmal de Itachi, brillando de un rojo profundo que se movía y cambiaba como llamas. Llevaba un abrigo diferente y sus ojos parecían una imagen en color negativo.

La extraña imagen roja sostenía su otra mano en un sello de medio ariete.

"¡Kai!"

El mundo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad. El aire estaba fresco y frío una vez más, y Naruto podía respirar. Un vértigo abrumador se apoderó de él, tropezó y se apoyó contra el árbol. Trató de sacar energía de él, pero volvió a ser un silencioso trozo de corteza. Su Modo Sabio se agotó.

Pero el Itachi vivo también pareció verse afectado. Se tambaleó, con pisadas inusualmente pesadas que crujían las hojas que cubrían el suelo. Naruto podía escucharlo respirar de manera desigual.

"Te diré lo que quieras saber. No tienes que atacarme". Naruto se enderezó mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. "Supongo que no quisiste mostrarme dónde estaba Sasuke. Tu yo mayor debe haber hecho algo."

En solo unos momentos, ya no pudo escuchar a Itachi. Estaba de nuevo a la defensiva. Como era de esperar, considerando que algún extraño fantasma había contrarrestado uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que ese truco funcionaría por segunda vez. Tampoco estaba ansioso por averiguarlo.

"¡Esto será mucho más fácil si me escuchas!" dijo, dando un paso hacia la última dirección en la que había escuchado a Itachi. "Es como he estado diciendo. Todo el mundo piensa que debería alejarme de ti, pero el hecho es que necesito tu ayuda".

"…¿Por qué?"

Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Esa era una pregunta demasiado grande. Todas estas cosas complicadas eran bastante difíciles de explicar a las personas que _querían_ creerle.

"Porque todavía no sé dónde está Sasuke. Estaba allí en la base con Orochimaru, pero ahora se ha ido. Se fue. ¿Lo sabías?"

Itachi no respondió, pero Naruto tenía la sensación de que lo sabía.

"Y porque ... porque sé que realmente te preocupas por la aldea. _Y_ Sasuke. Y sería bueno tener a alguien así de mi lado. Las cosas no han ido tan bien como yo quería hasta ahora. Y tú soy la única persona con la que puedo hablar en este momento que podría hacer algo al respecto ".

"No entiendo." La admisión fue tranquila, pero se llevó. "¿Cómo llegaste a saber todo esto? ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Uh, mi esencia, mi energía vital o lo que sea, fue arrastrada a otra dimensión, y mi cuerpo quedó atrás aquí". Naruto trató de explicarlo con paciencia, pero era consciente del poco tiempo que tenían para charlar. Las puertas se cerrarían pronto. "Hasta donde yo sé, ese lugar es como éste habría sido dentro de unos años. Era el futuro. Y conocí a la versión más vieja de ti allí, y él fue quien me contó todo".

Itachi se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Probablemente era mucho para asimilar, pero había visto la prueba. Podría tomarse el tiempo para pensar en ello más tarde. Naruto siguió adelante.

"Creo que cuanto mayor me dejaste algo para protegerme en caso de que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Dijo que no debería intentar hablar contigo, pero supongo que sabía que no te escucharía, porque creo que puedes ayudarme a salvar Sasuke ".

"No puedo-"

"Sí, sí, sé que no puedes. No puedo decirle qué hacer o lo que sea. Esta razón y esa razón. Pero es mejor que hagamos algo diferente a lo que sucedió en el futuro, porque tu plan se arruinó seriamente al final. Pudiste hacer que Sasuke te golpeara, pero luego Madara le dijo a Sasuke la verdad sobre ti, y todo lo que hizo fue hacer que Sasuke quisiera destruir la aldea ".

Un silencio tenso esta vez. Naruto deseaba estar todavía en Modo Sabio para tener al menos alguna idea de cómo estaba reaccionando Itachi.

"Pero no fue solo eso". Naruto estaba cobrando fuerza con una emoción inesperada. "Si él termina volviéndose contra el pueblo de nuevo, bueno, solo tengo que encontrar una manera de detenerlo. Pero no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo perdiéndote. Incluso si él continuara creyendo que merecías morir, no podría "No te borres la sangre de sus manos. Preferiría que odie el pueblo y todavía te tenga a ti, que que sea al revés".

"Si lo que estás diciendo es cierto, como yo lo veo, solo fallé porque subestimé a Madara. Si cambio eso, parece que todo lo demás estará bien. Yo me ocuparé de Madara".

El tono de Itachi era despectivo, como si no le creyera o no quisiera. Naruto escuchó un suave susurro de tela e imaginó a Itachi alejándose.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿De qué te servirá morir por algo así? ¡Tiene que haber una mejor manera!"

El movimiento se detuvo.

"Ya voy a morir".

"¿Qué?" Naruto estaba molesto. Este no era el momento para el fatalismo críptico de Itachi.

"Estoy enfermo. En el mejor de los casos, podría vivir otros cuatro o cinco años. En el mejor de los casos".

Más movimiento. Un crujido de hojas. Itachi se estaba alejando. Naruto debería haberse sentido aliviado de que Itachi estuviera dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora mismo.

"Espere…"

Dio un paso adelante, pero Itachi no lo esperó esta vez. Naruto se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba solo entre los árboles silenciosos, sin escuchar nada más que la suave brisa nocturna que los atravesaba. Dejó caer su mano a su lado. Se había acercado sin pensar.

Itachi ya estaba lejos cuando pudo verificar usando el Modo Sabio. Todo lo que Naruto pudo hacer fue regresar a casa.

Estar en el bosque le había hecho perder el sentido del tiempo. Entrar a la luz de las puertas abiertas fue como salir de un mar profundo a la orilla.

Al menos las puertas seguían abiertas. Naruto trató de parecer indiferente mientras atravesaba las gigantescas puertas. Su paso vaciló cuando vio a Izumo sentado en el escritorio de la entrada, pero luego siguió caminando hacia adelante.

Izumo levantó la vista del largo pergamino que estaba leyendo y lo miró dos veces. Naruto siguió caminando. Quizás no diría nada

"¿Naruto?"

Naruto se detuvo en seco, luego se dio la vuelta lentamente. "¡Oh, oye, Izumo! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Acabas de venir de afuera? ¡Estaba a punto de cerrar!"

"Sí, lo siento", dijo Naruto con una risa, frotándose la nuca. "Salí a entrenar por un tiempo, ¡pero creo que perdí la noción del tiempo! Tengo una técnica elemental increíble en la que estoy trabajando, va a ser realmente ..."

"¿Sabe Jiraiya-sama que saliste a entrenar?"

"Um ... _técnicamente_ no, pero él y Baa-chan estaban hablando ... y él dijo que debería ir a hacer lo que quisiera por un tiempo." Parafraseando salvajemente, por supuesto.

Izumo dio un suspiro de sufrimiento. "¿Qué habrías hecho si las puertas ya estuvieran cerradas? Sabes que te habrían arrastrado directamente a Tsunade-sama si tuvieras que hacer que los ANBU te dejaran entrar. Y eso si decidieran dejarte entrar. "

"Sí, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, bla, bla, bla".

"Naruto, voy a tener que reportar esto."

"¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Ero-sennin podría no ir conmigo la próxima vez si sabe que fui sin él. Y Baa-chan me dará más misiones de rango D para mantenerme ocupado. _Por favor_ , no les digas."

Izumo se puso de pie, luciendo agravado. "Hay una buena razón para el toque de queda, ya sabes. Las reglas están ahí para proteger a todos". Suspiró y caminó alrededor de la mesa. "Será mejor que me haga creer que estará en casa para cuando termine de cerrar aquí".

"¡Gracias, Izumo!" Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue al trote, sin atreverse a creer que se había salido con la suya. Le había costado un poco de esfuerzo actuar con normalidad, pero pareció funcionar.

Estuvo medio trotando todo el camino a casa, demasiado emocionado como para dar un paso tranquilo, y cuanto antes llegara a casa, mejor.

____________________________________

Naruto regresó a su apartamento sin conocer a nadie conocido. Si alguno de los ANBU de la guardia nocturna ya había salido, no se dieron a conocer. Casi nunca lo hicieron.

_Naruto._

Naruto se detuvo en medio de quitarse los zapatos. Reanudó sus acciones lentamente.

' _¿Kurama? No es propio de ti iniciar una conversación._ Colocó sus zapatos cerca de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. _'¿Vas a sermonearme sobre cómo no necesito hablar con Itachi? ¿O tal vez dejar que Orochimaru entre al mundo? Creeme lo se.'_

_No. Creo que necesitas recordar lo que eres. No todos en este pueblo están de tu lado ._

Naruto resopló fuerte y se puso de pie para ir a su habitación. _¿Crees que no lo sé? Deberías haber estado prestando atención hoy cuando salimos._

_No me refiero a esos idiotas que no pueden hacer nada. Me refiero a los que nos ven como moneda de cambio frente a los demás pueblos. ¿Tsunade quiere obtener ayuda de otro lugar? Qué broma ._

" _Se trabajó en el futuro. Solo tenemos que ..._

_Solo funcionó porque la gente estaba desesperada. Recuerdas cómo fue en el futuro Suna. Es mucho peor que eso en este momento. Nadie realmente confía en nosotros ._

' _¿Entonces qué? ¡Tenemos que detener la guerra antes de que suceda! '_

_Puede empezar por no darles ninguna razón para encerrarnos "por nuestra propia seguridad" ._

Naruto se sentó en su cama y se reclinó para mirar al techo, con las manos atadas detrás de la cabeza.

' _En el futuro, tuve que estar de acuerdo con lo que dijeron, ya que todos sabían más que yo. Ahora es al revés._

_¡No, no lo es, idiota! Sabes algunas cosas sobre un futuro que pueden suceder o no. No sabes nada del presente ._

Naruto giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, exhalando un suspiro silencioso por la nariz. Discutió con Kurama por costumbre más que por nada. Era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no podía permitir que eso lo detuviera cuando había tanto en juego.

' _Está bien, era arriesgado ir a hablar con Itachi. Pero no sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad. Lo necesito de mi lado. Intentaré no hacer nada más que pueda interponerse en el camino de Baa-chan tratando de encontrar ayuda '._

_¿Estás seguro de que quieres que convenza a la gente de que tome medidas contra Akatsuki? Ya que pareces_ **_tan_ ** _preocupado por ellos ._

' _El Obito mayor fue el que planeó la guerra. Solo tengo que concentrarme en él primero, además de lograr que Sasuke vuelva a casa '._

_Feh. Orochimaru tenía razón en una cosa: no puedes hacerlo todo. Itachi y Nagato también te advirtieron sobre eso. Cuando dices que encontrarás un camino sin saber cómo, en algún momento te ves como un tonto ._

Naruto cerró los ojos. La adrenalina se estaba desvaneciendo, haciéndolo sentir pesado y cansado.

' _Cuando Recuerdo haber conocido a mi antiguo yo, creo que podría hacerlo. Él sabría lo suficiente y sería lo suficientemente fuerte. Pero él es yo, incluso si nuestras vidas ya no son las mismas. No he llegado todavía, pero puedo estarlo si me esfuerzo lo suficiente. Así que sí. Encontraré la manera, aunque no sepa cómo._

Intentar planificar algo más allá de eso era demasiado difícil. Con Akatsuki, no quería que los aniquilaran, pero tampoco quería que los otros jinchuuriki murieran. Era más fácil preocuparse por Sasuke por ahora, _luego por_ Obito y luego por el resto.

' _¿Y tú, Kurama? ¿Qué es lo que desea que suceda?'_

Kurama se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

_Quiero que sigas con vida hasta que Akatsuki se haya ido, así no dejaré que me acosen en otro lugar ._

Naruto parpadeó y miró al techo. "No te quiero muerto" era probablemente la cosa más agradable que Kurama le había dicho.

Él sonrió. _Intentaré que eso no suceda._

Mañana, vería si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a convencer a los otros pueblos. Sabía que era posible, y la simple posibilidad era más que suficiente para actuar.

____________________________________

Naruto bajó corriendo las escaleras desde su piso de dos en dos. Convencería a Tsunade para que lo dejara ayudar de alguna manera. Quizás podría ir a hablar con Baki, Gaara y la gente de Suna. Tenía que haber alguna forma de ...

Naruto salió corriendo por la puerta de la calle sin mirar y chocó contra alguien. Casi se cae, pero una mano se acercó para sostenerlo. Miró hacia arriba para ver el ojo de Kakashi esta vez sonriéndole.

"Tienes prisa. Escuché que acabas de regresar a casa".

"¡Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto retrocedió. "¿Qué hay de ti? Pensé que estabas en una misión con Cejas Enormes-sensei."

"Lo estábamos. Regresamos muy tarde anoche", dijo Kakashi, y el interior de Naruto se congeló. Si hubieran regresado un poco antes, podrían haber tenido un encuentro con Itachi. "Nuestras misiones no han sido más que ayudar a otros equipos últimamente. No esperábamos que regresaras tan pronto".

"Ero-sennin se lastimó luchando contra Orochimaru y Madara," explicó Naruto. "Pero descubrimos muchas cosas. ¡Tengo que contárselo a ustedes!"

"Nos han dado lo básico, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Jiraiya-sama todavía. Vine aquí para ver si estabas disponible para una reunión de equipo en Ichiraku en este momento."

" _¡Sí!_ "

Esas eran palabras mágicas. Naruto siguió a Kakashi por la calle, emocionado de que su equipo estuviera de regreso. ¡Ahora podrían resolver algo juntos!

Caminar junto a su sensei ahora también era un poco extraño. Naruto estaba a su lado izquierdo, la mitad con el ojo cubierto. A Kakashi no pareció importarle, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el libro que tenía en la mano.

Naruto había aprendido sobre su pasado en el futuro, pero eso de alguna manera era diferente a verlo en persona. Todavía no le había dicho a Kakashi ni a nadie sobre Obito, o 'Madara' en esta línea de tiempo. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación. Pero era extraño saber tanto sobre su sensei en secreto. Se sentía mal, peor que una simple mentira por omisión. Pero, ¿cuándo fue un buen momento para mencionar algo tan doloroso?

"Kakashi-sensei," dijo Naruto de repente. "Si no supiera que Sasuke se había ido cuando me desperté, ¿me lo habrías dicho?"

"¿Hm? Esa es una pregunta extraña. Sería difícil ocultar el hecho de que él no está aquí. No tendría sentido intentarlo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"No se."

Kakashi cerró el libro y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. "Bien, parece que Sakura ya está aquí."

"¡Bienvenido!" Teuchi saludó mientras pasaban por debajo de la cortina. "¡Bueno, si no es Naruto! Me gustaría saber por qué no viniste antes de irte con Jiraiya-sama. Traté de llevarte un poco de ramen cuando estabas en el hospital, pero me rechazaron. en la puerta."

"Lo siento abuelo, tenía prisa". Naruto se sentó en un taburete y le sonrió a Sakura.

"¿Me pregunto porque?" Dijo Sakura. "Dejaron que Jiraiya-sama te trajera un pastel tan pronto como te despertaras. Para tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?"

"Eh, supongo que por razones de seguridad," dijo Teuchi, aunque todavía sonaba molesto. "¡Bien! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?"

Después de dar sus órdenes, Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura. "El papá de Ino y Hinata dijeron que era por razones de salud. ¿No lo sabías?"

"No, pero estuve ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo", dijo Sakura. "Y cuando estuve allí, nadie me dijo eso. Parecía que nadie vino después de un tiempo. Pero todos teníamos misiones que hacer".

"¿Qué más han estado haciendo desde que me fui? ¿Han estado entrenando?"

"Un poco", dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hablé con Tsunade-sama, y ella me ha estado entrenando entre misiones. Es principalmente material médico en este momento, ya que hay muchas cosas que puedo estudiar por mi cuenta, pero ella dijo que podemos comenzar a entrenar a tiempo completo una vez que la aldea se pone al día con sus solicitudes. Kakashi-sensei también me ha ayudado a aprender un jutsu de estilo terrenal. "

"¿Y tú, Naruto?" Dijo Kakashi. "¿Qué pasó antes de que Jiraiya-sama resultara herido?"

"¡Aqui tienes!" Teuchi colocó un tazón grande y humeante de ramen frente a Naruto justo cuando estaba a punto de responder. "Con chuletas de cerdo extra, desde que me perdí tu cumpleaños."

"¡Gracias!" Naruto agarró ansiosamente un par de palillos y los separó. Cavó de inmediato mientras los otros dos estaban siendo atendidos. No importa dónde o cuándo, _nada_ comparado con el ramen de Ichiraku. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de probarlo.

"Todos pensamos que te irías mucho más tiempo, para entrenar", dijo Sakura, levantando algunos fideos y dejándolos colgar de sus palillos hasta que se enfriaron. "¿Qué le pasó a Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto masticó su ramen y picó un trozo de cebolla verde flotante. Una vez más, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar. Lo que más importaba ahora era Sasuke. Pero cuanto más tenía que hablar sobre todas las otras cosas, más incómodo se sentía. Especialmente desde que regresó del pasado.

"Esa pelea fue hace un tiempo, en realidad. Estábamos tratando de encontrar Orochimaru, para que pudiéramos ver si estaba haciendo algo así ... como el _otro_ uno. Algo que podría demostrar una conexión. Y para encontrar a Sasuke. Y nosotros _nos_ encontramos , pero luego alguien de Akatsuki apareció y tiró todo. Luché contra Sasuke, y Ero-sennin tuvo que defenderse de todos los demás. Pero ya está bastante curado. Regresamos porque quería decirle a Baa-chan qué nos enteramos de Orochimaru. "

"¿Viste a Sasuke-kun?" Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante, olvidando sus fideos. "Eso significa que todavía estaba ... todavía él mismo, ¿no? ¿Estaba ... estaba bien?"

"No lo sé", admitió Naruto. Sasuke se veía _relativamente_ bien, mejor de lo que había sido en el futuro, pero ahora había un problema diferente. "No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de que Orochimaru se apodere de él. Pero ... los encontramos de nuevo, hace solo un par de días, y Sasuke no estaba allí".

"¿No allí? ¿Quieres decir que se escapó? ¿Regresará a casa?" Había tanta esperanza en la voz de Sakura que Naruto odiaba responder.

"Tal vez. Orochimaru no lo cree así," dijo. "Pensó que si Sasuke se estaba escapando para siempre, lo habría hecho de manera diferente, como intentar atacarlos en lugar de simplemente irse".

"Puedes encontrarlo, ¿no?" Dijo Kakashi. Ya había vaciado su plato de ramen mientras los otros dos hablaban. "Eres capaz de usar el modo Sage, que puede rastrear personas a largas distancias".

"No puedo", dijo Naruto con amargura. "No, a menos que esté muy cerca. Hay algo extraño en su energía en comparación con otras personas. Se mezcla con todo lo demás, y es muy difícil de ver a menos que use Chidori o algo así".

"Extraño ... bueno, no sé mucho sobre las Artes Sabias. Al menos, si él se mete en alguna pelea, tú podrías entenderlo", dijo Kakashi.

Sakura bajó sus palillos sin darle un mordisco y miró el caldo.

"Se ha escapado, pero todavía no volverá", dijo en voz baja.

"Sakura Chan-"

"No volverá hasta que arregle las cosas con Itachi. Lo sé. Pero al menos le mostraste que no lo vamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente." Ella miró a un lado a Naruto. "Eso es más de lo que pude hacer. Pero la próxima vez, estaré preparado. Si se mantiene alejado de Orochimaru un poco más, podría ser la oportunidad de que lo encontremos".

Naruto sintió una oleada de alivio. "¡Así es! Si todos vamos juntos tras él, sé que podemos hacerlo. Solo tenemos que encontrarlo. Hay un montón de otras formas—"

"¡Bienvenido!" Teuchi gritó automáticamente cuando alguien entró en la tienda.

Naruto y Sakura se dieron la vuelta para ver a Iruka sonriéndoles.

"¡Iruka-sensei!"

"¿Cómo te va?" Iruka se sentó en el taburete vacío junto a Naruto.

"¿Lo normal?" Teuchi le preguntó.

"Ahh, no, tal vez más tarde. Solo estoy aquí para entregar un mensaje". Iruka le sonrió a Naruto a un lado, pero algo parecía tenso. Naruto siempre lo sabía. Algo en los ojos de Iruka delataba preocupación.

"¿Qué es?" Naruto murmuró alrededor de un bocado de comida.

"Tsunade-sama quería que todos supieran, y yo estaba allí, así que me ofrecí para ir a contárselo. Ella dice que podríamos tener una ventaja sobre la cooperación con Kirigakure."

"¿Kiri?" Repitió Sakura. "¿Después de todo lo que pasó con el Mizukage? ¿No fue asesinado por Miss-nin o algo así?"

" _¿_ Él _qué?"_ Naruto no había escuchado eso todavía.

"Sobre eso…" Iruka miró a Naruto. "La información de Jiraiya-sama sugiere que Akatsuki probablemente estuvo involucrado en la muerte de Mizukage. Por eso, el nuevo Mizukage está dispuesto a escuchar lo que Tsunade-sama tiene que decir sobre Akatsuki. Pero tienen una condición ... quieren que Naruto venga con ella a la reunión ".


	12. Con una condition

"¿Yo?"Repitió Naruto.

"Ya veo," dijo Kakashi. "¿Y no crees que sea una buena idea, así que esperas que se niegue?"

"No hay razón para que Naruto se ponga en riesgo por esto", dijo Iruka, con un leve rubor arrastrándose en su rostro. "Jiraiya-sama tendrá que quedarse aquí mientras Tsunade-sama se haya ido, así que no estará allí para proteger a Naruto de Akatsuki. Tsunade-sama es igual de fuerte, por supuesto, pero gran parte de su tiempo estará ocupado. por las negociaciones. El Mizukage insiste en hablar con ella directamente _y_ en que Naruto venga ".

"Entonces tengo que irme, ¿no?" Dijo Naruto. "Está bien para mí. Quiero que estén de nuestro lado si podemos hacerlo".

"¿Sabes por qué quieren que venga Naruto, Iruka-sensei?" Preguntó Sakura.

Iruka frunció el ceño. "Parece que piensan que fue la última persona que habló con el ex Mizukage antes de morir, pero no han explicado cómo llegaron a esa conclusión".

"¿No creen _que_ lo maté?" Naruto se levantó rápidamente de su taburete. "Tal vez tengan razón en que soy el último en hablar con él, ¡pero ni siquiera sabía que estaba muerto!"

"Por lo que _hizo_ a hablar con él?" Sakura pareció alarmada. "¿Como cuando?"

"Entonces probablemente quieran preguntarte sobre eso", dijo Kakashi. "No lo hiciste, pero sabes quién lo hizo, ¿no es así?"

"Sí ... quiero decir, ¿quizás?"

"Lo siento Kakashi, Sakura - ¿puedo tomar prestado a Naruto por un minuto? No tomará mucho tiempo."

Iruka sacó a Naruto de la tienda de ramen sin esperar un sí o un no.

"Iruka-sensei, está bien." Naruto agitó su brazo libre con agravio, pero Iruka no dejó de caminar hasta que estuvieron detrás de la tienda.

El estrecho callejón no contenía nada más que un contenedor de basura y un ventilador que sobresalía de detrás del edificio. Zumbó lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar todo el sonido de la calle y la tienda. Iruka se cruzó de brazos y miró a Naruto con una expresión atronadora que había visto un millón de veces antes de una de sus famosas peroratas.

Pero Iruka no gritó. En cambio, habló en una voz casi lo suficientemente baja como para ser eclipsado por el ventilador. "Izumo me dijo que casi te encerraron afuera anoche."

" _¿Qué?_ ", Gritó Naruto. "Oh, hombre, dijo que no ..."

"—Dile a Jiraiya-sama o Tsunade-sama," terminó Iruka. "Pero pensó que sería bueno que alguien te diera un sermón al respecto, alguien a quien podrías escuchar. Entonces me dijo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo fuera tan tarde, cuando sabes lo estricto que es el cierre de la puerta en estos días?"

"No es gran cosa." Naruto raspó su zapato en el suelo, evitando la mirada de Iruka. "Simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo. No quise quedar fuera o hacer que tú o Izumo se enojen conmigo".

Iruka suspiró. "No es cuestión de estar _enojado_ contigo, Naruto ... solo ... escucha." Se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Tienes idea de cómo fue cuando desapareciste? Para las personas que te rodean, quiero decir. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez cómo fue?"

"No , _exactamente_ , pero sé muy bien lo que sucedió durante entonces"

"Pensamos que estabas muerta", dijo Iruka en voz baja. "Esos tres meses. Peor que eso. Pensamos que _ibas_ a morir, y no sabíamos cuándo, pero sabíamos que era inevitable. Incluso Tsunade-sama sabía, con toda su experiencia médica, que ella no podría para salvarte. Comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que podría ser necesario hacer, lo que podría significar para la aldea si el Kyuubi fuera robado. No mucha gente lo sabía, pero los que lo hicieron estaban aterrorizados. Aterrorizados de perderte o miedo de otro ataque de Kyuubi. Y luego, cuando seguías despertando, cuando mostrabas que estabas luchando por tu propia vida, las cosas cambiaron. Había mucha esperanza, sí. Pero también mucha incertidumbre ".

Naruto tragó saliva alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Deseaba que Iruka le hubiera gritado en su lugar.

"Tal vez tengas razón, y no hubiera salido nada malo", dijo Iruka, dejándolo ir. "Pero Akatsuki está ahí fuera, y hemos visto un adelanto de lo que podría pasarte si consiguen lo que quieren. No nos hagas pasar por eso de nuevo".

"Yo ..." Naruto casi dijo _que no_ lo haría _,_ pero no se sentía lo suficientemente sincero. Lo decía en serio, pero aún sonaba falso, incluso en su propia cabeza. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, había hecho exactamente lo que Iruka temía al conocer a Itachi.

"Vamos, regresemos." Iruka se dio la vuelta. Naruto lo siguió de regreso a la tienda y se sentó en silencio frente a su caldo de ramen refrescante.

"Iruka-sensei", dijo Sakura en un tono mucho más firme de lo que la había escuchado usar con un maestro, "nuestro equipo irá a Kirigakure con Naruto. Lo protegeremos y nos aseguraremos de que no arruine nuestra relación. con ellos."

"Kiri tiene sus propias defensas. Y podemos asumir que son hostiles a Akatsuki". Dijo Kakashi.

Iruka le dio una sonrisa triste. "Tendrás una reunión informativa con Tsunade-sama mañana por la mañana. Quiere terminar la reunión lo antes posible."

Esperó un momento, como si esperara que Naruto lo contradijera esta vez. Pero Naruto estaba ocupado bebiendo el caldo tibio. Dejó el cuenco vacío con un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Gracias, Iruka-sensei." Naruto se dio la vuelta para sonreírle. "Recordaré lo que dijiste y tendré cuidado".

Iruka lo miró un segundo más. Luego, rindiéndose, asintió levemente y salió de la tienda.

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Kakashi. "Sugiero que se preparen para irse. Traigan su equipo de misión habitual. Puede que vayamos a negociar, pero la región no es estable, así que prepárense para luchar si es necesario. Tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas. Sakura, proporcionará apoyo médico en caso de que nos separemos de Tsunade-sama en cualquier momento ".

"Si." Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ojos afilados con determinación.

"Naruto, ¿has recogido algo nuevo desde que te fuiste?"

Naruto miró a Kakashi, quien lo miraba fijamente con su único ojo descubierto. Había tantas respuestas posibles que podría haberse echado a reír.

"He progresado mucho con el modo Sage", dijo con entusiasmo. "Ero-sennin decidió que deberíamos concentrarnos en dominarlo. Es mucho más fácil de usar para mí ahora. ¡Tal vez tengamos suerte y podré averiguar dónde está Sasuke!"

"Bueno." Kakashi sonrió con los ojos. "Eso no será parte de nuestra misión, pero si surgiera la oportunidad, estoy seguro de que podríamos aprovecharla".

____________________________________

Se dirigieron a Kiri antes de que saliera el sol a la mañana siguiente. Tsunade rápidamente aceptó al resto del equipo que venía, y eligió a Shizune para que la acompañara a las negociaciones si lograban hacer una alianza. Nadie parecía pensar que Naruto tendría que pasar por todo eso, por lo que estaba agradecido.

Naruto bostezó y parpadeó a la luz del sol que se asomaba por el horizonte. Parecía que iban a entrar directamente en él. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando ya. Toda la mañana se perdió en una bruma medio dormida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir?" murmuró, tratando de despertarse rompiendo el silencio.

"Todo el día," dijo Kakashi frente a él. "Podremos descansar una vez que lleguemos al puerto y tomemos un bote hacia la isla principal de Kirigakure".

"Es casi imposible para los forasteros navegar a través de la niebla que cubre el mar, ¿no es así, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Sakura.

Shizune soltó un gruñido. Ella y Tsunade estaban detrás de ellos. "Cuanto antes lleguemos allí, antes podremos regresar a Konoha. No me gusta que nos hayan hecho venir a ellos. Si no tuviéramos una necesidad tan fuerte de aliados ..."

"Jiraiya puede arreglárselas durante unos días", dijo Tsunade. "Tendrán un bote esperándonos. Como somos invitados especialmente invitados, nos llevarán por la ruta más rápida, que supongo que no incluye perdernos en la niebla".

Naruto dio un gruñido de reconocimiento y reprimió otro bostezo. No le importaba la marcha de un día duro, pero sería difícil para él revisar discretamente el área con el Modo Sabio hasta que llegaran al bote. Tal vez podría ofrecerse como voluntario para hacerlo más tarde, solo como medida de seguridad. En realidad, por supuesto, lo que quería comprobar era si Itachi ya lo seguía.

Tuvo la oportunidad cuando se detuvieron un rato para almorzar. Naruto sugirió que revisara el área, y Tsunade estuvo de acuerdo con un breve asentimiento.

"¿Bien?" Sakura dijo mientras abría los ojos.

"No siento a nadie realmente cercano a nosotros".

"¿Y Sasuke?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza y Sakura lucía decepcionada.

Era de noche cuando llegaron al puerto. Este lugar no se parecía en nada a la bulliciosa ciudad portuaria que Naruto había visitado con Jiraiya. Ni siquiera era una ciudad. Había un camino que conducía a un faro de piedra, una colección de edificios bajos y de aspecto antiguo, y eso era todo.

Estaban directamente sobre el mar en la base del faro. Naruto miró hacia abajo y vio su bote flotando abajo, amarrado a un muelle.

Un hombre salió a la cubierta y los saludó con ambas manos.

"Sigamos adelante", dijo Tsunade lacónicamente.

Su guía era un pescador local. Él mismo no era un shinobi, pero estaba acostumbrado a esquivar todo, desde los ninjas perdidos hasta los piratas en su pequeño bote. Su rostro curtido rompió en una gran sonrisa después de que intercambiaron presentaciones.

"Soy solo yo aquí. Mizukage-sama no pudo ahorrar mucho en el camino de la seguridad, lamento decirlo. Ella pensó que todos ustedes podrían tomar mejor a alguien común como yo, de todos modos. Pero puedo ayudarlos a pasar por aquí más seguros y más rápido que nadie ".

El mar estaba en calma mientras se deslizaban por el tramo final del viaje. Después de haber estado cabalgando un rato, Naruto se inclinó sobre la barandilla tanto como se atrevió, mirando ansiosamente la noche para ver por primera vez las islas.

Pero poco después de que él comenzara a buscar, navegaron hacia las densas brumas que dieron nombre a la Aldea Oculta. Goteó en los rieles y en la cara de Naruto mientras el viento agitaba su cabello en puntas chorreantes.

El bote se sacudió, casi enviando a Naruto por la borda. Gritó y se apresuró a enderezarse.

"¿Qué fue _eso?"_ él gritó.

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Sakura llamó desde la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. "Dijo que estamos aquí, así que ven a buscar tus cosas".

Naruto miró hacia arriba para ver el contorno oscuro de delgados picos de piedra que se destacaban aquí y allá de la penumbra. La niebla había sido tan espesa que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban prácticamente en tierra.

Sacaron sus pertenencias de la cabaña y se abrieron paso por la pasarela hasta el saliente rocoso adyacente.

"¡Voy a traerlo!" gritó el pescador por encima del agua que golpeaba el borde. "¡Simplemente sigan ese camino hasta llegar a la puerta!"

"¿No van a enviar a nadie para que nos lleve al pueblo?" Dijo Shizune, lanzando una mirada a Tsunade.

"Deberían estar esperándonos. Vamos". Tsunade comenzó a subir por el camino rocoso, su haori verde ondeando al viento.

Todos miraron de un lado a otro con cautela mientras caminaban por el sendero. Todo lo que Naruto podía ver era la niebla adherida a la roca, creando sombras que se movían lentamente con la dirección del viento salado. Hacía mucho frío y humedad. No sabía si fue por intención o por instinto, pero los adultos comenzaron a caminar en formación más cercana, dejando a Naruto y Sakura en el centro del grupo.

No fue hasta ahora que Naruto comenzó a pensar en lo que les iba a decir. Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que le había pasado a Yagura y por qué había ido a Konoha esa vez, pero ¿le parecería sospechoso tener ese tipo de conocimiento? Si no iban a mencionar nada sobre el jutsu de Encarnación en el tiempo, sería difícil explicar la causa de todo.

Sin mencionar que ya había tenido suficiente de reunirse con dignatarios extranjeros agresivos. Definitivamente podrían usar la ayuda de Kiri, pero realmente esperaba que Tobi no estuviera todavía acechando detrás de ellos.

Un gran muro de piedra surgió de la niebla frente al grupo. Naruto lo miró, asombrado. Estaba entre dos acantilados. Había tablillas horizontales poco profundas a lo largo de la pared, y exuberantes árboles de hoja perenne se derramaban de ellas, dobladas bajo el peso de la nieve caída. Era un jardín colgante.

Una figura emergió, aparentemente de la niebla misma, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío que no estaba relacionado con el frío. Este shinobi llevaba la máscara del ninja cazador de Kiri.

"Por aquí, por favor. Rápido." Su voz era suave y susurrante, difícil de recordar e imposible de identificar. "Mizukage-sama te está esperando."

Avanzaron como uno solo, cada nervio al límite. Al igual que en Konoha, pasaron por un par de puertas grandiosas, pero tuvieron que esperar a que las abrieran trabajadores invisibles del otro lado. Se cerró detrás de ellos con el sonido sorprendentemente delicado pero siniestro de un pestillo enorme.

Pronto se encontraron en una estrecha escalera excavada en el costado de un acantilado. Zigzagueó mientras bajaba por lo que parecían cientos, tal vez incluso miles, de escaleras hasta el fondo.

Su guía les indicó en silencio que lo siguieran. La escalera era tan estrecha que tuvieron que caminar en fila india. Tsunade siguió primero al guía, luego a Sakura, luego a Naruto, Shizune y Kakashi.

Hacía aún más frío en el acantilado. El viento les azotaba en intervalos aparentemente aleatorios, y ocasionalmente tenían que caminar a través de un parche de niebla helada que dejaba sus ropas salpicadas de gotas. Las escaleras estaban traidoramente resbaladizas por el hielo.

Pero la vista desde el acantilado era increíble. Era de noche, lo suficientemente tarde como para que no hubiera muchas luces encendidas en el pueblo de abajo. La nieve en polvo lo cubría todo e hizo que la noche pareciera un poco más brillante de lo que realmente era. El pueblo estaba salpicado de torres redondas de piedra, como almenas, y la muralla que serpenteaba por el centro hacía que todo el lugar pareciera una fortaleza.

Lo cual era, en cierto sentido, como todos los demás pueblos ocultos.

Naruto miró tanto que siguió resbalando en el hielo, pero eventualmente comenzó a usar chakra en sus pies para adherirse a las escaleras. Ahuecó sus manos y respiró en ellas para tratar de devolver algo de sensación a sus dedos entumecidos. Sería mucho más rápido si corrieran por la ladera de la montaña. Más cálido también.

Todos se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente llegaron al final. Los dientes de Sakura castañeteaban, a pesar del grueso abrigo rojo que llevaba.

"Hemos preparado este puesto de avanzada como alojamiento temporal para su grupo", señaló el ninja cazador hacia el edificio de piedra redonda y achaparrado frente a ellos. "Nos disculpamos por tener que colocar al Hokage en un alojamiento tan humilde. Es una vergüenza, pero en nuestra situación actual, no podemos dejar que nadie entre al centro de la aldea sin controles exhaustivos y verificación de identidad".

"Eso está bien", dijo Tsunade brevemente. "Un poco de comida y bebida, y un lugar para descansar es suficiente".

Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo. En este punto, no importaba si tenían que quedarse en un puesto de avanzada o en un cobertizo. Tenía frío y hambre. Le habrían dolido los pies si pudiera sentirlos.

Todos los demás deben haber sentido lo mismo, porque se instalaron fácilmente en el puesto de avanzada reformado en el momento en que entraron a un fuego cálido y el olor de algo que se había estado cocinando durante mucho tiempo. Quienquiera que fuera el responsable de instalarlo obviamente había intentado hacerlo lo más cómodo posible. El ninja cazador los dejó solos después de mostrarles dónde estaba todo, prometiéndoles que un embajador vendría a buscarlos mañana.

Ya había pasado la hora de la cena, pero todos comieron, y luego llegó la hora de irse a la cama inmediatamente. El pequeño edificio tenía solo dos dormitorios. Naruto esperaba que se dividieran en equipos para que pudieran planear cómo iban a buscar a Sasuke, pero Shizune insistió en que las mujeres fueran juntas.

Quizás habría tiempo después. Naruto bostezó por centésima vez ese día mientras se dirigía a la otra habitación.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?" se preguntó en voz alta. Kakashi estaba de pie en la oscuridad, mirando por la ventana hacia la vegetación y la niebla.

"Intenta dormir un poco. Necesitamos estar listos para movernos por la mañana".

"Si."

Naruto estaba tan cansado que finalmente acostarse se sintió como el máximo lujo. Podría haberse quedado dormido inmediatamente, pero se dio la vuelta una última vez para mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Kakashi seguía mirando hacia afuera.

Él y los otros adultos probablemente estaban más tensos de lo que parecían. Pero si convencían al nuevo Mizukage de estar de su lado, estarían un paso más cerca de proteger a los jinchuuriki del mundo de Akatsuki. Si pudieran hacer eso ahora, entonces tal vez no estarían todos perdidos.

"Definitivamente los convenceremos", murmuró Naruto semi-conscientemente.

"Aa. Vete a dormir."

Naruto no pudo pensar en una buena respuesta inteligente, así que se dio la vuelta y miró la pared de piedra hasta que se quedó dormido.

____________________________________

"¡H-Hola! ¡Bienvenido a nuestro pueblo!"

El embajador que apareció en su puerta no se parecía en nada a lo que Naruto había esperado en base a sus pocas interacciones con Kiri-nin.

Tenía el pelo corto de color azul grisáceo y gruesos anteojos cuadrados. Sólo era un poco mayor que Naruto y Sakura, y parecía más nervioso a su encuentro que _se_ hicieron acerca de estar en un pueblo extranjero.

"Um, mi nombre es Chojuro", dijo, poniéndose ligeramente rojo. "Soy un asistente del quinto Mizukage, Terumi Mei-sama. Gracias por aceptar venir aquí. Si hay algo que necesites hacer en la aldea, te acompañaré ... um ... de lo contrario, Mei-sama quisiera hablar. contigo lo antes posible ".

"¿Sabes exactamente de qué quiere hablar, Chojuro?" Tsunade dijo, haciendo que la adolescente se estremeciera levemente ante su directa dirección. "Estoy agradecido de que Mizukage esté dispuesto a escucharnos, pero parece que hay algún otro motivo además de darnos una audiencia".

"Bueno…" Chojuro se ajustó las gafas. "Por supuesto, todavía estamos en el proceso de investigar lo que le sucedió a Yondaime-sama ... la verdad es que tenemos otra evidencia que sugiere que Akatsuki podría haber estado involucrado. Lo que tienes que decir podría confirmar lo que hemos reunido hasta ahora . "

"¿Y Naruto? ¿Por qué ella específicamente le pidió que viniera? Fue más difícil hacer eso de lo que te imaginas."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Quería ir", dijo Naruto.

"Lo-lo siento, Hokage-sama. No sé todos los detalles. Pero ... tienes mi palabra de que Mei-sama quiere mejorar las cosas en Kiri para todos, y comenzar a construir una mejor relación con los demás. No hay manera de que ella quiera tener algún tipo de hostilidad hacia ti o hacia Naruto-kun. Hay algunos otros que pueden no ... um. En cualquier caso, todos en el centro de la aldea apoyan a Mei-sama, y seguirán lo que ella quiera. hacer."

Tsunade asintió de mala gana. "Está bien. ¿Asumo que nos estamos moviendo más lejos ahora?"

"Sí. Si no le importa, tendrá que traer sus pertenencias".

Empacaron todo y se fueron. Completamente descansado y alimentado, Naruto estaba más que listo para comenzar. Si el nuevo Mizukage era tan razonable como Chojuro la hizo sonar, entonces podrían tener una posibilidad real de encontrar su primer aliado contra Akatsuki.

El verdadero truco, como Kurama había señalado no tan gentilmente el día anterior, era encontrar una solución que mantuviera a todos con vida.

____________________________________

"No hablemos entre nosotros", dijo Mei. "Nuestro antiguo Mizukage era el Sanbi jinchuuriki. Y tú, Naruto-kun, eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi".

Después de llegar a la torre redonda de piedra en el centro del pueblo, se perdió muy poco tiempo en llegar al punto.

Primero Chojuro presentó a Ao, un hombre alto y severo con un parche en el ojo y sellos de papel de aspecto complejo colgando de sus orejas. Luego la misma Mizukage, Terumi Mei.

Naruto se tensó. "Cómo hizo-"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra discusión aquí, Mizukage-sama," dijo Shizune bruscamente. "Naruto—"

"No, no me importa," Naruto dio un paso adelante para encontrarse con la mirada de Mei sin pestañear. "Si hay algo que quieras decirme, estoy aquí. Siempre y cuando escuches lo que tenemos que decir también".

"Mis pensamientos exactamente," dijo Tsunade. "Es mejor ser directo. Entonces, Kiri sabe más de lo que pensamos. ¿De eso se trata realmente?"

Naruto notó que Ao lo miraba fijamente, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo y concentrarse en el Mizukage. Convencerla primero fue lo más importante.

Mei sonrió de reojo. "Perdón por ser grosero, pero creo que esta situación requiere honestidad. No es ningún secreto que Kiri enfrentó una lucha interna mucho antes de la muerte de Yagura-sama. Pero las cosas se estaban desmoronando completamente en los meses anteriores. El comportamiento de Yagura-sama cambió de repente."

"Así que eso es lo que Chojuro quiso decir cuando dijo que ya sospechabas de la participación de Akatsuki", dijo Tsunade. Chojuro instantáneamente se puso rojo. La dura mirada de Ao fue transferida a él.

"En un sentido." Mei los miró a un lado. "Sospechamos algo mucho antes de eso, pero siempre fue difícil encontrar pruebas. Quienquiera que manipulara el Yondaime usualmente era muy cuidadoso al respecto. Lo extraño es que usaran un peón tan importante de manera tan imprudente. Para mí, esto significa dos cosas: controlar a Yagura -sama no era su objetivo final, y había algo _más_ que querían tanto como para tirarlo ".

"Estaba rastreando al Yondaime antes de su muerte, debido a este cambio inusual en su comportamiento", dijo Ao. "Para encontrar pruebas de que estaba siendo utilizado, y crear una apertura para hacer de Mei-sama el próximo Mizukage."

"Quieres decir que planeaste eliminarlo," intervino Kakashi. "Nadie parece saber cómo murió. Por lo que sabemos sobre Akatsuki, no lo habrían matado sin extraer primero al bijuu".

"Entonces hacerlo habría sido doblemente bueno para la aldea, si hubiera mantenido al bijuu fuera de las manos de Akatsuki", dijo Ao con dureza. "Sin embargo, no lo maté. Intentó atacar a este niño aquí, y durante ese momento de distracción, el Sannin Orochimaru lo mató."

"¿Orochimaru lo hizo?" Naruto espetó. "Pero nos fuimos, así que no vi eso. No sabía nada al respecto".

"Lo sé", dijo Ao, mirándolo con el ojo descubierto. "Pero fuiste la última persona en intercambiar palabras con el Yondaime. Y creo que está bastante claro _que_ eres lo que el hombre enmascarado tuvo tantos problemas para encontrar. Debe ser por eso que obligó a Yagura-sama a visitar Konoha mientras su aldea estaba ardiendo. ¿Qué te dijo Yagura-sama antes de morir? "

"Él ... no creo que realmente fuera él quien habla. Como dijiste, ese tipo enmascarado lo estaba controlando".

"Akatsuki quiere a todos los jinchuuriki. No es inusual que vayan tras Naruto", dijo Tsunade de manera uniforme. Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de no perder los estribos.

"Esa parte no es lo que me preocupa". Mei se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, apoyando las yemas de los dedos ligeramente sobre la mesa redonda de reuniones. "Ya sabemos que Yagura-sama estaba siendo controlado. Lo que quiero saber es exactamente lo que _quieren_ con todos los jinchuuriki. Hay otro de Kiri, todavía vivo, pero debido a las circunstancias, ahora no está en la aldea. Quiero saber sobre Akatsuki ".

"Están tratando de obtener mucho poder", dijo Naruto, sin saber exactamente cómo resumirlo. "El tipo enmascarado, quiere reunir suficiente poder para lanzar un genjutsu a todos en el mundo".

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Quizás eso había sonado completamente ridículo. Pero no fue tan fácil de explicar sin los detalles. Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Ya ves," dijo Ao, señalando a Naruto. "¿Por qué es él quien debe responder? Puede que sea el jinchuuriki de Konoha, pero no es un shinobi de alto rango. ¿Y qué hay de los rumores de que Akatsuki había robado el Kyuubi? ¿De dónde viene todo este conocimiento interno sobre Akatsuki? Conspirando con Orochimaru, un ex miembro? "

"¡Sí claro!" Naruto dijo un poco demasiado alto. "¿Por qué demonios querría ayudar a Akatsuki _u_ Orochimaru? ¡También quiero proteger a todos los jinchuuriki del mundo!"

"Naruto, cállate", gruñó Tsunade. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, dando golpecitos con el pie con agitación. Luego dio un _tsk_ tranquilo . "Lo único que puedo garantizar es que Naruto no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte del Mizukage. Él y Jiraiya estaban cazando a Orochimaru _por_ ese rumor que mencionaste sobre el Kyuubi. Creíamos que Orochimaru era la causa. Akatsuki probablemente apareció allí porque ellos creían lo mismo. No querían que nada interfiriera con sus planes ".

"¿Afirmas que fue una coincidencia que estuvieran allí al mismo tiempo?" Mei arqueó una ceja.

Naruto reprimió un gruñido irritado, lidiando con la necesidad de defenderse. No quería empeorar la situación, pero se equivocaron. Y había cosas mucho más importantes de las que hablar, como cómo podrían unirse para detener la guerra.

 _Demasiadas cosas_ . No escuchó a Kurama decirlo, pero sintió el sentimiento.

"Si puedo, Tsunade-sama," dijo Shizune en voz baja. Todos la miraron. "Se _es_ cierto que Akatsuki se parecía interesado particularmente en la captura de Naruto-kun desde que ... sufrido el ataque por Orochimaru. ¿Es posible que, además de querer saber qué pasó con él, que están _también_ preocupados que podría tener inteligencia en ellos ? "

"Tal vez. No importa. El punto es si Kiri está dispuesto a trabajar con nosotros o no. Si no hay confianza, entonces no tiene sentido."

"Quiero trabajar contigo", dijo Mei. "No me malinterpretes; solo tengo curiosidad". Ella agitó una mano. "Discutiremos los detalles más detalladamente más adelante. Por ahora, dejaré que todos se instalen en la aldea. Me gustaría que se quedaran hasta que las negociaciones estén completas, si es posible".

"Eso depende de cuánto tiempo lleve", dijo Tsunade.

"Por supuesto", dijo Mei, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con una sonrisa. "Intentaremos trabajar de manera eficiente por el bien de todos". Hizo un gesto para que Ao la siguiera y caminó hacia un grupo de Kiri-nin enmascarados en la esquina más alejada. El pequeño grupo salió por una puerta en la pared del fondo, todos tratando de darle a Mei sus informes a la vez. Solo Chojuro se quedó de pie con el Konoha-nin.

"Vamos ... vamos a arreglar todo con tu nuevo alojamiento, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo, haciendo un valiente intento de sonar alegre.


	13. Aquellos que viven con monstruos

Las nuevas habitaciones del equipo eran más espaciosas que las que tenían en las afueras de la aldea. Se quedaron en una torre redonda de piedra. Casi se sentía como un castillo. Se entendió que Tsunade estaría manejando la mayoría de las negociaciones a partir de ese momento, con Shizune a su lado.

Incluso sugirió que el Equipo 7 podría irse a casa si quisiera. Aparentemente, ella no quería correr el riesgo de que Naruto intentara explicarse más.

Pero Naruto quería quedarse. Fue la primera misión del equipo después del banquete, que ni siquiera se molestaría en contar, si no hubiera sido lo que los llevó a este punto. Además, quería ver cómo funcionaba la alianza.

"Los extras de carga gratuita deberían mantenerse fuera del camino", les dijo Kakashi perezosamente en el momento en que se separaron en las habitaciones de invitados. "No me importa si nos quedamos, pero no esperes que sean vacaciones. Nos reagruparemos en un par de horas y realizaremos algunos ejercicios en la sala de entrenamiento para que podamos volver a familiarizarnos como equipo. Y no te vayas por tu cuenta. El hecho de que estemos en el centro de la ciudad no significa que sea seguro ".

Todos pudieron tener su propia habitación aquí, pero su equipo estaba agrupado en un conjunto de habitaciones decididamente menos elegante que donde se alojaban Tsunade y Shizune. A Naruto no le importaba. Tiró su bolso al suelo y corrió ansioso hacia la ventana para mirar hacia afuera. Eran lo suficientemente altos en la torre como para que pudiera ver todo el camino hasta la escalera del acantilado por donde entraron.

Naruto usó su descanso para tomar una siesta y tomar una barra de comida. Luego, él y Sakura caminaron hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

"¿Crees que seremos capaces de localizar a Sasuke después de esto?" Preguntó Sakura mientras realizaban estiramientos de calentamiento. "O incluso Akatsuki. Una vez que tengamos a Kiri de nuestro lado, quiero decir."

"No sé. Solo espero que Baa-chan pueda lograrlo", dijo Naruto. "Tampoco es que tenga la mejor paciencia del mundo. Dudo que le pidan que me traiga aquí y luego la dejen escondernos en un rincón en alguna parte".

"Tendremos la oportunidad. Solo tenemos que ganarnos su confianza". Sakura se puso de pie y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estirando las manos hacia el techo todo lo que pudieron. Luego bajó los brazos y lo miró. "Es cierto lo que dijeron, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?" Naruto estaba doblando hacia atrás y miró a Sakura al revés.

"Tienes al Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas sellado dentro de ti. De eso se trata todo esto".

Naruto se sacudió, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás con un gruñido de sorpresa.

Sakura se acercó para mirarlo. "Y dijiste que Akatsuki está detrás de los bijuu, incluidos los sellados en personas. Eso explica muchas cosas."

"Olvidé que no lo sabías", murmuró Naruto. "Te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de explicar sobre Orochimaru y el viaje en el tiempo. Entonces yo y Ero-sennin nos fuimos y…"

"Está bien. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba pasando contigo. Estamos en el mismo equipo. Podría haberte preguntado antes". Sakura extendió una mano para ayudar a Naruto a ponerse de pie. "¿Pero cómo se enteró la gente de Kiri?"

"No lo sé. Pero Yagura lo sabía, y supongo que es porque Akatsuki lo sabe. Así que probablemente lo descubrieron por él. Especialmente desde que lo vieron venir detrás de mí."

"Así que esto significa que realmente _hay_ una razón para que todos los pueblos diferentes se opongan a Akatsuki. Encontraremos la manera de ponerlos de nuestro lado".

"Eso significa que las intrigas deben mantenerse al mínimo". La puerta corrediza de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió y Kakashi estaba parado allí.

"Kakashi-sensei," dijo Sakura, dejando caer sus manos a los lados. "No estamos tramando nada. ¿Verdad, Naruto?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto, aunque tuvo que buscar en su mente solo para estar seguro. "Esperamos ir a buscar a Sasuke después de esto. ¿No podemos hacer eso si hacemos un buen trabajo aquí?"

"Centrémonos en una cosa a la vez. Naruto, mencionaste que hiciste algún progreso con tu elemento."

Naruto asintió. "Me volví bastante bueno haciendo chakra del viento. Traté de usar el Rasen-Shuriken combinándolo con mi Rasengan. Pero salió mal". Se miró la mano, sin cicatrices gracias a los médicos del sapo y su curación naturalmente rápida. "Fue cuando estaba peleando con Sasuke. Él usó a Chidori y perdí el control del Rasengan. Simplemente explotó".

"Hm. ¿Y no aprendiste nada de tu yo mayor sobre cómo evitar que explote?"

Sakura miró a Naruto. "Um, ¿de qué estás hablando, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No te preocupes, ya sé que lo sabes. Lo cual es bueno, porque tu acto todavía necesita algo de trabajo. Continúa". Kakashi le indicó a Naruto que respondiera.

Naruto sonrió. "Dijo que usara clones para controlar las diferentes partes. Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mejor lo que eso significa". Hizo una pausa por un segundo, la sonrisa se desvaneció. "Pero cuando explotó, Sasuke se lastimó más, aunque yo estaba más cerca de él. No lo entiendo."

"Eso es probablemente porque el elemento viento tiene una ventaja natural sobre los rayos".

"¿Eh?"

Kakashi suspiró. "Tal vez debería haber explicado esa parte primero. ¿Sabes sobre esto, Sakura?"

Sakura infló sus mejillas con irritación, pero aun así respondió con tanta prontitud como si todavía estuvieran en la Academia. "Cada uno de los cinco elementos base es débil contra otro, fuerte contra otro y neutral para los demás. Si dos ataques tienen el mismo poder, el elemento puede determinar cuál anula al otro".

Pero luego frunció el ceño. "Ninguno de los dos debería usar ataques como ese uno contra el otro".

"Simplemente sucedió. Pero aun así ... creo que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible si queremos traerlo a casa".

"Solo ten cuidado cuando uses tu elemento", dijo Kakashi. "Sasuke puede preferir los rayos ahora, pero su afinidad más poderosa siempre será el fuego. Es el sello distintivo del clan Uchiha. El fuego devora el viento, dejándolo en desventaja".

Naruto pensó en eso por un momento. "Entonces, el viento hace que el fuego sea más fuerte".

"Esa es una forma de verlo, supongo."

Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de sí misma.

"Está bien," Kakashi comenzó de nuevo. "Ahora que tenemos esa lección fuera del camino, veamos qué tan cerca eres capaz de acercarte al Rasen-Shuriken. Sin embargo, no lo liberes por completo aquí. No queremos ningún daño colateral".

"¡Bien!"

____________________________________

Para sorpresa de Naruto (y una ligera decepción), nadie de Kiri intentó hablar con él durante el resto del día. O Tsunade estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al mantener la atención fuera de él, o estaban satisfechos con las explicaciones que Naruto y Tsunade ya habían dado. Esperaba tener otra oportunidad de convencerlos del lado de Konoha, pero había muy poca gente en la torre donde se alojaban. El único indicio de los residentes de Kiri que vio fueron las espeluznantes máscaras de un par de cazadores-ninjas en la entrada principal.

Entrenaron hasta la hora de cenar. Una vez más, un desconocido les cocinó; esta vez, fue una deliciosa selección de mariscos que habría sido lujosamente caro en Konoha.

Para cuando dejaron de entrenar por la noche, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que tal vez no tuvieran la oportunidad de influir en la opinión del Mizukage. Quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella uno a uno, sin Ao o Tsunade allí para moderar.

Naruto se fue a la cama decidiendo hacer todo lo posible para encontrar la manera de acercarse al grupo de Mizukage al día siguiente. Los comienzos de un plan estaban tomando forma en su mente. Mei había mencionado a otro Kiri jinchuuriki. Tal vez si pudieran trabajar para encontrarlo y ayudarlo ...

En algún momento, mientras intentaba pensar en ideas, Naruto se durmió.

Cuando escuchó a alguien moverse en su habitación, se despertó abruptamente, y estaba a medio camino de la cama antes de darse cuenta de que estaba despierto.

"Relájate, soy solo yo". Era la voz de Obito, y estaba susurrando. "Vine a comprobar las cosas de este lado. ¿Todo salió bien con Orochimaru después?"

Naruto deslizó los pies hasta el suelo y tiró de la cuerda de una lámpara en su mesita de noche. "Estaba dormido. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer en medio de la noche?"

Obito parpadeó a la luz y bostezó. "Lo siento. Este es el mejor momento para escabullirme. No es mi culpa que nuestras líneas de tiempo sigan el mismo horario. O si es así, no lo sabía". Una pausa. "¿Dónde está esto, de todos modos? ¿Dónde está Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto se sentó en el borde de su cama. Su cerebro todavía estaba empañado por el sueño. "Uh ... está de vuelta en Konoha ahora mismo. Tsunade-baachan lo hizo quedarse en casa para vigilar el pueblo. Estamos en Kirigakure ahora mismo. Vinimos aquí para tratar de conseguir su apoyo contra Akatsuki."

"¿Estamos en Kiri?"

"¡Oh, sí! Eso me recuerda", dijo Naruto, despertando un poco. "He estado pensando en una forma en que puedo ayudarlos _y_ ponerlos de nuestro lado al mismo tiempo. El último Mizukage, Yagura, fue asesinado no hace mucho tiempo. Era el Sanbi jinchuuriki. Tienen otro jinchuuriki que todavía está vivo allá afuera, pero no saben dónde está. Estaba pensando que podría localizarlo y traerlo de vuelta aquí. Ellos podrían cooperar si les demuestro que realmente quiero ayudar, además sería algo bueno que hacer. Si estás aquí, es posible que podamos ... "

"Olvídalo," interrumpió Obito rotundamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sería fácil. Puedo localizarlo, y tú puedes llevarnos con él. Si se vuelve demasiado peligroso, entonces podemos irnos."

"No voy a salir de mi camino para ayudar a Kiri." Obito se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión fea que le recordó a Naruto su yo futuro. "¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el viejo Kakashi? Como el infierno, voy a tratar de ayudarlos con su jinchuuriki ahora. Pueden destrozarse por lo que a mí respecta."

Naruto arrugó la frente. "Obito… cuanto mayor pasabas mucho tiempo controlando el Mizukage, y hacías la vida miserable a todos aquí. Por eso está pasando todo esto. Pensé que no querías ser como él."

Obito se encogió de hombros con impaciencia. "No voy a ser como él. Simplemente no quiero ayudar a Kiri, ¿de acuerdo? No todos pueden ser tan indulgentes como tú. No es normal".

"Vas a salvar a Rin." Naruto inyectó su voz con tanta confianza como pudo. "Deberías contarle a Tou-chan lo que sucede en esa misión. Él debería poder cancelar todo, ¿verdad?"

Obito negó con la cabeza. "Incluso si lo hace, Kiri no se rendirá en su plan. Solo usarán al próximo equipo que se presente, o secuestrarán a alguien más. La aldea seguirá en peligro. Estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de para evitar que eso suceda. Pero antes de eso, hay otra cosa con la que tengo que lidiar primero: la misión en el Puente Kannabi ".

"Sí", dijo Naruto vagamente, frotándose los ojos. No se había memorizado todos los detalles de lo que sucedió en el pasado de Obito. No tenía idea de que algún día estaría involucrado.

"Por eso estoy aquí. Me acabo de enterar de que Kakashi está a punto de hacer jounin."

"Entonces eso significa…"

"El Viejo-Kakashi dijo que esa es la señal de que pronto iremos a ese lugar. He estado mirando y escuchando, y creo que su promoción tiene mucho que ver con la necesidad de enviar a Minato-sensei a misiones en solitario más importantes. como este. Si Kakashi es un jounin, pueden enviarnos a hacer el mismo nivel de cosas que siempre hacemos, sin que Minato-sensei esté allí ".

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No es ahí donde casi te matan?"

"No quiero detener la misión", dijo Obito de mala gana. "Nosotros _sí_ necesitamos Minato-sensei para luchar contra Iwa, y no quiero que perdamos la guerra. No estoy preocupado por lo que sucede a mí. Pero incluso si no es Kiri este tiempo, nunca vamos a dejar Rin get capturado. Pase lo que pase ".

"Yo te ayudaré. Podemos sacarlos o hacer que se vayan a otro lugar para que no tengan la oportunidad".

"Sí. Si vienes, puedo vigilar a Rin y Kakashi, mientras usas tu Modo para vigilar todo lo demás. Volveré tan pronto como averigüe más. Por esta misma hora, supongo. . Intenta estar solo, o al menos no cerca de ningún Kiri-nin ". Obito hizo la misma cara que antes. Luego, el espacio a su alrededor se arremolinó, se retorció, y luego se fue.

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama. Era extremadamente arriesgado, aceptar ayudar a Obito mientras estaban en medio de la negociación con Kirigakure. Sería _muy_ sospechoso si supieran que conoció a alguien de fuera del pueblo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaría ayudar a Obito con esa misión?

Supongo que era hora de empezar a pensar en algunas buenas excusas. Naruto apagó la luz, pero terminó pasando demasiado tiempo mirando el techo oscuro. Se había olvidado de preguntarle a Obito si le había dicho algo más a Minato.

____________________________________

El primer intento de Naruto de contactar al Mizukage sin interferencia comenzó con esquivar los calentamientos programados del equipo.

Hasta ahora, Kakashi parecía decidido a llenar todo su tiempo libre con entrenamiento real. Naruto habría apreciado el esfuerzo normalmente, pero ahora lo encontraba muy sospechoso.

Se escabulló hasta el piso inferior, esperando que los dos Kiri-nin enmascarados todavía estuvieran allí.

Lo eran, o al menos, dos de sus colegas lo eran. A diferencia de los ANBU, todos los cazadores-nin llevaban la misma máscara, lo que hacía aún más difícil distinguirlos.

"Um, ¿sabes dónde están teniendo las reuniones?" Preguntó Naruto a uno de ellos. El silencio llenó el espacio intermedio, y Naruto pensó que no responderían. Pero entonces el ninja cazador al que se dirigió habló suavemente:

"Mei-sama discute los tratados en el salón principal, donde se llevan a cabo las funciones cívicas más importantes. Pero hoy no hay reuniones. Mei-sama y el Hokage están en las afueras de la ciudad, discutiendo opciones de seguridad y comercio en caso de una alianza. . "

"¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de ir tras Akatsuki?"

El ninja cazador no se movió ni habló. Naruto tampoco podía ver su expresión, pero todavía tenía la clara sensación de que el shinobi de élite pensaba que era un idiota.

"Ese tipo de acción no es lo que nuestro Mizukage busca para la aldea en este momento", dijo el otro ninja cazador, más cortésmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ambos cazadores-ninjas miraron hacia arriba, sus posturas se enderezaron. Naruto escuchó una voz detrás de él.

"Naruto-kun, si me permite un momento?"

"¿Hah?" Naruto giró la cabeza para mirar y casi le da un ataque al corazón cuando vio a Ao parada allí. "¡El… el rastreador de la anciana Mizukage!"

"No _, no_ llame a Mei-sama eso." Un nudo se estaba formando entre las cejas de Ao. "Hmph. El jinchuuriki de Konoha es tan grosero como esperaba."

"¿Sí? Quizás también deberías pensar en cómo llamas a otras personas", se enfureció Naruto. "Mi nombre no es 'Konoha jinchuuriki', es Naruto. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Solo quería hablar contigo personalmente. Claramente has estado inquieto desde que llegaste, así que te complaceré un rato. No me importaría la oportunidad de hablar contigo más sobre mi investigación".

Naruto casi replicó que no estaba interesado en la investigación de Ao, pero eso era más terquedad que verdad. Ya había revelado algo que Naruto no sabía previamente: la naturaleza de la muerte de Yagura. Quizás había aún más por descubrir.

Ao señaló con la barbilla en la otra dirección. "Ven conmigo. Como escuchaste, hoy no hay reuniones. Pero puedo mostrarte la sala de reuniones".

Parecía que solo quería alejarse del alcance del oído del ninja cazador. Naruto no estaba dispuesto a estar en desacuerdo. Caminó rápido detrás de Ao, tratando de seguir el ritmo de sus rápidos pasos.

"Te lo dije, solo estábamos buscando a Orochimaru. Ni siquiera sabía que ese tipo enmascarado estaba controlando el Mizukage hasta que Orochimaru lo dijo."

"Lo que vi se alinea con las afirmaciones que ha hecho", admitió Ao. Cruzó los brazos a la espalda mientras caminaba. Las amplias mangas de su gi revoloteaban con su movimiento. "No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar, pero soy lo suficientemente hábil para leer los labios y el lenguaje corporal como para creer que ninguno de ustedes esperaba la confrontación".

"Pero no te vi por ningún lado cerca de allí. Y si me crees, ¿por qué sigues preguntando si tengo algo que ver con Yagura? No sabía _nada_ de él hasta hace unos meses".

Ao hizo una pausa y miró hacia arriba. Estaban frente al edificio circular más grande del centro del pueblo. Era el mismo lugar al que habían ido en su primera visita.

"Nuestra aldea fue conocida una vez como la Niebla Sangrienta debido a las duras medidas que impusieron nuestros antiguos líderes. Creo que Mei-sama es quien nos llevará a una nueva era, pero este asunto con Yagura hace que la situación sea más complicada que eso. ya lo estaba ".

Ao miró hacia el pasillo con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a caminar. "Nuestro líder fue manipulado, esa es la verdad. Muchos entre nuestra gente no sabrán qué hacer con esa información si sale a la luz. En lugar de tener la facilidad de simplemente culpar a Yagura, tendrán que admitir que fue nuestra las deficiencias que llevaron a este desastre tanto como cualquier otra cosa. La gente prefiere la seguridad de las respuestas difíciles. Por eso no podemos dejarlo ir sin decir todo lo que sabe, especialmente si Konoha espera algún tipo de cooperación de nuestra parte ".

"Pero es culpa de Akatsuki, no de ustedes", dijo Naruto. Caminaron bajo el arco curvo de la entrada de piedra del salón principal. La temperatura descendió instantáneamente dentro del oscuro edificio de piedra.

"No. Nos hemos debilitado, y nuestra debilidad es lo que permitió que sucediera. No apruebo una alianza con Konoha. No tenemos los recursos para gastar en perseguir a Akatsuki. Le preguntaste a los guardias sobre las negociaciones. Habría estado en contra de su deber decírtelo, pero la razón por la que están en la aldea hoy es para evaluar la posibilidad de que los rebeldes persistentes realicen un ataque. Es por eso que no podemos escatimar nada. Tu Hokage se ofreció a ayudar a asegurar nuestras defensas como parte de la alianza, pero todo lo que veo es otro grupo externo ansioso por aprovechar nuestra debilidad ".

"No es así, ¿y por qué atacarían aquí, de todos modos? Pensé que solo estaban tratando de derrocar a Yagura, y se fue".

"Siempre ha habido múltiples facciones trabajando dentro de la aldea", dijo Ao. " _Nuestro_ grupo nunca se ha rebajado a atacar nuestra propia casa o enemistarse con las ciudades costeras. Los responsables no están necesariamente de nuestro lado. Son poco mejores que piratas".

Naruto miró por una de las ventanas redondas mientras caminaban por el borde del amplio vestíbulo. Incluso en pleno mediodía, el horizonte de Kiri parecía brumoso. La mayor parte de la nieve había sido barrida de las calles del centro de la ciudad, pero la débil luz atestiguaba la estación.

"Baa-chan no quiere ayudar solo porque obtendrá algún tipo de ventaja", dijo en voz baja. "Yo tampoco. Sí, lo admito, esperaba que estuvieras más dispuesto a escuchar si te ayudaba a encontrar a tu jinchuuriki desaparecido. Pero querría ayudarlo de todos modos, solo porque sí. Supongo que entiendo si Kiri no puedo hacer nada contra Akatsuki en este momento. Pero todavía voy a hacer todo lo que pueda ".

Ao volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, pero luego siguió adelante sin comentarios.

Pasaron por una puerta diferente a la última vez. La sala de reuniones no era tan impresionante como esperaba Naruto. En el centro había una mesa de piedra pulida, rodeada de sillas de estructura metálica con cojines mullidos, pero había poco más en la habitación.

Chojuro estaba sentado a la mesa, rodeado por un montón de pergaminos. Miró hacia arriba cuando entraron y se puso de pie de inmediato.

"¡A-ah! ¡Ao-san, Naruto-kun! ¿Qué es, eh… qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?" Ao ladró. "Un miembro de los Siete Espadachines debería estar protegiendo a Mizukage-sama."

Chojuro hizo una mueca. "Yo estaba - ¡regresamos! Mei-sama y Tsunade-sama querían que revisáramos algunos registros."

Shizune entró en la habitación por otra puerta frente a ellos. Tenía un montón de pergaminos y parecía cansada y muy abatida. Parecía que los dos Kage simplemente le habían quitado el trabajo a sus asistentes.

"¿Tiene esto que ver con el grupo que atacó la costa?" Dijo Ao.

"Sí. Existe la posibilidad de que algunos ninja desaparecidos de la era de Yondaime hayan comenzado a regresar a ..."

"Está bien," lo interrumpió Ao. "Quiero un resumen de lo que has encontrado, tan pronto como regrese de Naruto-kun."

"Espera, yo también quiero saber", dijo Naruto apresuradamente mientras Ao lo conducía hacia la puerta.

"Te quedarás en un lugar vigilado donde sea seguro", dijo Ao con firmeza. "Ahora que sabemos lo que quiere Akatsuki y por qué, su participación aquí ha terminado".

"¡Pero puedo ayudar! Dijiste que esos tipos tenían que ver con Orochimaru molestando a Madara, ¿verdad? Orochimaru ya no está en la costa, así que probablemente ustedes no tengan que preocuparse por… ¡hey!" Naruto miró hacia atrás una última vez y vio a Shizune negando con la cabeza antes de que lo empujaran.

Fiel a su palabra, Ao caminó con él todo el camino de regreso a la torre en la que se alojaban, más tirando de él que siguiéndolo. A este paso, Naruto sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que _hicieran_ que el Equipo 7 se fuera a casa. Probablemente ya se estaban haciendo los arreglos. Cuando eso sucediera, estaría completamente fuera del circuito y no podría afectar lo que sucediera.

Pero sus precauciones fueron inútiles. Orochimaru ya no estaba interesado en las mismas cosas. Además, el enemigo que fue después de Naruto la _mayoría_ no pudo ser detenido por las paredes o los guardias. No importaba si estaba en Kiri o Konoha.

"Quédate aquí", dijo Ao con firmeza cuando llegaron. "Si hay algo más que necesites saber, alguien vendrá aquí".

"Así que nos lo dirás cuando te enteres de los rebeldes, ¿verdad?"

Ao lo miró fijamente, su expresión más amenazadora que nunca.

"Si le preocupa, entonces sí. Sin _duda lo_ haremos".

Se giró rápidamente, haciendo que los trozos de papel adheridos a sus oídos giraran y bailaran.

"Naruto-san," dijo el más educado de los cazadores-nin Kiri, con un tono interrogativo en su voz.

_____________________________________

"¿Naruto?" Dijo Sakura cuando entró a la sala de entrenamiento, con cara de mal humor. "¿Dónde has estado? Kakashi-sensei también se ha retrasado, por supuesto, he estado aquí durante tres horas sin hacer nada más que estiramientos y ejercicios de control de chakra".

"¿Has visto a Kakashi-sensei?"

"Obviamente _no,_ solo dije que llegó tarde".

Quizás Kakashi también estaba involucrado. Quizás estaba planeando llevárselos a casa. ¡Maldición! Todos estaban al tanto menos ellos.

"Algo está pasando", dijo Naruto, comenzando a caminar inquieto. "Tal vez sucedió algo más, pero no quieren decirlo".

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"En lugar de hacer reuniones hoy, están ocupados investigando a quien atacó la costa. ¿Por qué Baa-chan de repente querría hacer eso cuando vinimos aquí solo para hablar?" Naruto dejó de caminar. "Nos enviarán de regreso a Konoha antes de que tengamos la oportunidad de hacer algo".

Sakura frunció el ceño preocupada. "Entonces, déjame adivinar ... ¿quieres hacer algo antes de que ellos tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo?"

"Podríamos averiguar más sobre esto," Naruto se volvió hacia ella con entusiasmo. "Pase lo que pase, probablemente tenga algo que ver con Akatsuki en el futuro".

"No lo sé, Naruto. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero no tienes ninguna prueba de eso, ¿verdad? ¿No son las negociaciones lo más importante en este momento? No queremos perder La confianza de Kiri en esta etapa. Habrá muchas cosas que podemos hacer en casa, incluso si nos envían de regreso ".

Naruto sabía que Sakura tenía razón. Pero no iban a ser expulsados de la acción sin más. Incluso si todo lo que pudieran hacer fuera revisar registros antiguos con Chojuro y Shizune, tenía que haber _algo_ que pudieran hacer para ayudar.

"Está bien, mirada: al menos podemos convencer a Baa-chan y Kakashi nos dejaron pasar Si ayudamos a cabo, tal vez podamos. _Todo_ volver a casa más rápido, y sé Baa-chan querría eso."

"Sí", dijo Sakura dudosa. "Tal vez podamos hacer que Kakashi-sensei nos diga algo. Pero si ese es el caso, tenemos que quedarnos aquí y no causar ningún problema, como dijo."

Naruto asintió a regañadientes, pero sus pensamientos ya viajaban en una dirección diferente. Sabía cómo entrar al salón principal sin ser atrapado. Todo lo que necesitó fue un poco de ayuda de otra época.

_____________________________________

El pequeño reloj a pilas sonó silenciosamente. Estaba programado para subir de volumen cada cinco segundos, pero Naruto lo apagó después del primer tono.

No sabía con certeza si Obito aparecería, pero quería estar listo para ir en caso de que lo hiciera. De alguna manera, tuvo que convencer al Uchiha para que lo ayudara a investigar. Después de eso, salir sería la parte fácil.

Naruto se levantó de su cama y revisó su mochila. Se inclinó para asegurarse de que sus armas y la bolsa del cinturón estuvieran surtidas. Probablemente sería bueno dejar un clon, como la última vez ...

Naruto escuchó pasos rápidos afuera de su puerta y se puso de pie.

"¿Obito?"

Su puerta se abrió con un chasquido brusco. No fue Obito.

Era Ao, y su rostro estaba tenso con sombría urgencia.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ven conmigo ahora mismo! El centro de la ciudad está bajo ataque."

"¿Eh?" La declaración no se registró al principio.

"Tienes que salir de aquí", dijo Ao. Entró en la habitación y agarró a Naruto por el brazo.

"Oye, espera, ¿qué está pasando?"

"No hay tiempo. Los intrusos ya han saqueado las torres más prominentes. Estaremos atrapados aquí si descubren dónde estás".

Naruto fue conducido a través de la puerta y hacia el pasillo antes de darse la vuelta para mirar hacia el lado opuesto. "¿Qué hay de Kakashi-sensei y Sakura?"

"Otros los alertarán sobre la situación. Ellos no son aquellos cuyas vidas están en peligro en este momento".

Si su vida estaba en peligro, esa era una razón de más para tenerlos a su lado. Naruto giró su cuerpo para caminar de regreso en la otra dirección. Ao tiró de él hacia atrás con aún más fuerza, luego fácilmente atrapó el golpe que Naruto le lanzó con su mano libre.

"¡Detén esto! Es posible que podamos reagruparnos más tarde, pero sacarte ahora es la máxima prioridad. Estoy seguro de que estarán de acuerdo".

"Como el infierno ellos-"

"¿Naruto?" Sakura corrió hacia ellos, un poco sin aliento. "¿Qué está pasando? Escuché a algunas personas gritar y vi humo fuera de mi ventana"

"¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?"

"No lo sé. Todavía no lo he visto."

"Si tienes que venir, entonces no nos detengas", dijo Ao con severidad. "Haga preguntas más tarde. Tenemos que movernos".

Comenzó a correr por el pasillo. Naruto lo siguió después de otro momento de vacilación, y Sakura lo siguió. No había duda de que Kakashi podía cuidarse solo, pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Había estado fuera todo este tiempo?

Naruto pudo oler el humo incluso antes de que llegaran a la calle. Era tan fuerte que pensó con certeza que la torre estaba en llamas, pero lograron salir sin ver ningún indicio de llamas.

Pero la calle estaba empañada por el humo. Las cáscaras secas de los muchos jardines colgantes de Kiri estaban en llamas. Sakura gritó cuando algo chisporroteó y explotó incómodamente cerca.

"Quédate cerca de mí", dijo Ao. "¡Prisa!"

Naruto se tapó la cara con la manga y entrecerró los ojos entre la bruma. Podía ver la espalda de Ao, balanceándose frente a ellos como una mancha de oscuridad un poco más pálida, pero poco más.

"¿Qué están quemando?" Sakura tosió. "Todos los edificios están hechos de piedra".

Si Ao la escuchó, no se molestó en responder. Doblaron por carreteras laterales y dieron vueltas en las esquinas tan rápido que los dos genin apenas podían seguir el ritmo.

El aire se estaba volviendo notablemente más limpio y silencioso que antes. Ao hizo que se detuvieran a la sombra de una torre achaparrada con ventanas oscuras. No dijo nada. Se detuvo como si estuviera escuchando, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que están detrás de mí, de todos modos?" Naruto susurró. No podía tolerar el silencio.

"Akatsuki," dijo Ao. "Uno de ellos es un ninja perdido de Kirigakure. Está aquí."


	14. Mar ardiente

Naruto y Sakura se acurrucaron detrás del edificio de piedra con Ao.

Akatsuki había venido a buscarlos.

"¿Cómo sabían que estabas aquí?" Sakura miró a Naruto, un tono en su voz.

Ao estaba tenso por la concentración, apoyado contra la pared. "No está claro si este es el mismo grupo que atacó pueblos a lo largo de la costa. Si lo es, tal vez Akatsuki encontró una manera de usar la muerte de Yondaime en su beneficio".

"Tal vez piensen que el otro Kiri jinchuuriki está aquí. Tal vez no lo sepan", dijo Sakura.

"Ellos son muy conscientes de que nuestros dos jinchuuriki se han ido. Naruto es el único que Akatsuki podría perseguir".

La respiración de Naruto se aceleró más que cuando corrían a través del humo. Orochimaru, el que pertenecía a esta época, también había afirmado que los rebeldes estaban trabajando con Akatsuki. Pero Tobi dijo que solo estaban buscando al Rokubi desaparecido. Naruto no tenía idea de cuál era la verdad.

Si alguien de Akatsuki estaba aquí, eso significaba que Tobi también podría estar aquí. No pudo localizar instantáneamente a Naruto de la forma en que lo haría su contraparte más joven, pero eso no importaría si tuviera un ejército de ninjas perdidos para ayudarlo a buscar.

"Tiene razón, Sakura-chan. Uno de los chicos de Akatsuki que vinieron después de mí tenía una diadema de Kiri cortada. Estaba trabajando con Itachi."

"¿Eso significa que Itachi también podría estar en alguna parte?"

"Hasta ahora no se ha visto a ningún otro miembro de Akatsuki, pero eso no significa nada", dijo Ao. "Muchos de nuestros barcos ya han sido incendiados. Están tratando de evitar que nadie escape de la isla. Ese hombre, Kisame, seguramente tendrá trampas en el agua y debajo de ella. Pocas personas conocen mejor el mar circundante que él."

"Si no hay salida de todos modos, deberíamos contraatacar", dijo Naruto, cerrando los puños.

"No hemos agotado todas las demás posibilidades…" Ao se interrumpió abruptamente y enderezó su postura. "El enemigo ha seguido nuestro rastro. Habrá menos cobertura y respaldo si nos alejamos más del centro. Daremos la vuelta al borde e intentaremos encontrarnos con Mei-sama."

Naruto intercambió una mirada con Sakura. Ao tenía que ser del tipo sensor. Eso explicaría cómo lograron evitarlo todo, incluso en el humo.

Siguieron corriendo por la parte más tranquila del pueblo. Los sentidos de Naruto no eran nada comparados con lo que podía sentir en el Modo Sabio, y deseaba tener suficiente tiempo para usarlo.

Pero lo que sea que los persiguiera poseía una energía lo suficientemente grande y extraña como para ponerle los pelos de punta incluso sin ella.

"Si se ponen al día, ¡sigue avanzando!" Ao gritó.

Se sintió como si la frase apenas hubiera salido de su boca cuando el enemigo la alcanzó.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro y vio un rostro con una sonrisa de dientes afilados. Luego, de la oscuridad, un golpe con una _cosa_ envuelta _que_ el miembro de Akatsuki se había atado a su espalda.

El amplio arco del golpe se veía y se sentía increíblemente lento, pero todavía no había forma de moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo. Naruto saltó, con la intención de empujarlo como un trampolín para sortear al hombre parecido a un tiburón. Pero escapar no fue tan simple. Mientras aterrizaba y se alejaba, unas puntas afiladas atravesaron las envolturas y rastrillaron su pierna izquierda.

Naruto aterrizó torpemente de un salto torpe. Los rasguños dolían, pero había más que eso, algo además de la sensación física de dolor. Algo intangible fue arrancado y dejado atrás, el velcro arrancado de ganchos invisibles. Naruto gruñó pero siguió corriendo; lo que pensó que era solo un arma se _retorció_ y dejó escapar un chillido gutural. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que otro columpio lo estaba golpeando.

"Doton: ¡Doryuheki!"

Una pared de tierra surgió entre Naruto y Kisame cuando el miembro de Akatsuki dio otro golpe. Naruto apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar la cara gritando de Sakura tallada en la piedra antes de que la barrera se agrietara y explotara.

"¡Vamonos!" Sakura lo empujó con fuerza por la espalda y Naruto avanzó cojeando lo más rápido que pudo con su pierna destrozada. Al verlo tropezar, Sakura le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

La pared interior se curvaba hacia adelante. Siguiendo el consejo de Ao, lo siguieron en lugar de tratar de cruzarlo al otro lado.

Era difícil saber qué estaba pasando con la pared bloqueando su visión por un lado, pero el humo se estaba diluyendo más, e incluso los sonidos de la batalla comenzaron a desvanecerse. Corrieron durante minutos sin ver ni oír a nadie.

"¿Todavía nos sigue?" Sakura jadeó.

"No lo sé. Tal vez Ao-jii lo detuvo de alguna manera, o… ¡No veo a nadie aquí! Deberíamos regresar y ayudar."

"Podríamos ser los únicos que sabemos dónde está Kisame ahora. Tenemos que decírselo a alguien", dijo Sakura con fiereza. Además, él está detrás de _ti_ .

Todos los edificios por los que pasaron tenían ventanas oscuras. No había nadie en la calle. Pero cuando volvieron a correr hacia una zona de humo más espeso, pudieron oír gritos y el choque de metales.

Tsunade, Mei, Chojuro y un grupo de al menos treinta Kiri-nin estaban frente a una puerta de la ciudad exterior. Los dos Kage no dejaban que nadie los pasara.

"¡Shishou! ¡Mei-sama!"

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí afuera?" Tsunade se volvió hacia ellos. "¡Se suponía que Ao te acompañaría a los barcos antes de que todos se incendiaran!"

"No estamos seguros de dónde está Ao. Quedó atrapado cuando ese tipo de Kisame nos atacó. ¡Necesita refuerzos!" Dijo Naruto, llamando por encima del ruido para llamar la atención de Mei.

Mei lo miró. "Entendido, gracias." Se volvió hacia el Kiri-nin más cercano a ella y les transmitió órdenes que él no pudo escuchar.

Mientras tanto, Tsunade se volvió hacia Sakura. "Necesito que ayudes a Shizune a cuidar a los heridos. He enviado algunos de los clones de Katsuyu con ella."

"Sí, shishou."

"Necesitan más ayuda en el lado oeste exterior, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi estaba de repente entre ellos.

"¿Dónde _has_ estado todo este tiempo?" Demandó Naruto.

"Creo que teníamos razón. Hay más gente aquí que solo aquellos que estaban luchando contra Yagura", dijo Kakashi. "Algunos de ellos han estado atacando indiscriminadamente, y los civiles están atrapados en ellos. Más personas también están resultando heridas por los incendios, especialmente a medida que se extienden a las zonas exteriores donde hay más casas de madera".

"Maldición." Tsunade gruñó.

"Ve, Hokage-sama", dijo Mei. "Un médico les haría más bien que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera hacer. Y todavía tenemos que mantener el centro".

Tsunade miró a Naruto, luego a Kakashi. "No me gusta esto, pero puedes llevar a Naruto con los demás. Tal vez puedan salir mientras Kisame esté ocupado. Sakura, ven conmigo."

Hizo un gesto y Sakura miró a Naruto.

"Aquí." Sakura puso algo en sus manos. Era un rollo de vendas. "Para tu pierna. Acelerará tu curación natural lo suficiente como para pensar que estarás bien". Luego siguió rápidamente a Tsunade.

"Está bien," dijo Kakashi, mirando a Naruto también. Su hitai-ate fue levantado, exponiendo su ojo Sharingan.

"Los 'otros' reportados por Ao están cerca en la bahía norte. Parece que su aldea estaba preparada para algo como esto". Las comisuras de los labios de Mei se inclinaron en una sonrisa ligeramente fría. "Estoy de acuerdo. Sáquenlo de aquí. No los dejaremos ganar".

"Yo también puedo pelear," protestó Naruto, dando un paso hacia Mei. "Si esto es porque estoy aquí, entonces quiero hacer algo. Incluso si hay rebelión y otras cosas detrás, no me importa, tengo que…"

"No. Ya es bastante malo que esto haya sucedido mientras eras nuestro invitado. Pero creo que algún día serás un buen hombre, si vives lo suficiente para verlo. Vamos, estaremos bien aquí". Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia Kakashi.

"Vamos, Naruto. No te preocupes, es igual de peligroso a donde vamos. La mayoría de los barcos ya se han incendiado."

Naruto miró en la dirección en la que Tsunade y Sakura se fueron. Los únicos que quedarían por defender aquí serían Mei y Chojuro, y el Kiri-nin que no se había ido con Tsunade para ayudar al otro lado.

"Pero-"

Con una llamada de reunión, algunos valientes ninjas desaparecidos atravesaron una de las puertas interiores y más saltaron por encima. Mei inhaló profundamente y disparó un chorro brillante de lava fundida de su boca. Cuando golpeó el suelo, chisporroteó y envió una columna de humo y vapor al aire. Olía a azufre. El enemigo retrocedió rápidamente, gritándose instrucciones el uno al otro.

"Vete, o muy pronto no tendrás la oportunidad", dijo Mei, limpiando la lava de la esquina de sus labios.

"O-Ok".

Naruto siguió a Kakashi, mirando a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo. Ya sea que los incendios se acercaran o el viento hubiera cambiado, el aire se nublaba de humo.

"¿De qué estaban hablando todos? ¿Quiénes son 'los otros'? ¿Tomaremos uno de los barcos?"

"Si es posible. Te lo diré cuando estemos más lejos de aquí."

Todavía podían escuchar los gritos y los choques del combate en la distancia, lejos, de regreso a donde Mei y su grupo todavía estaban. Naruto estaba teniendo un segundo y tercer pensamiento sobre seguir órdenes. No aceptarían que se quedara, pero tal vez si encontraba una manera de darle a Kakashi el desliz, luego se escondía en algún lugar para entrar en el Modo Sabio… el problema era la parte de escapar de Kakashi. Si no hubiera funcionado contra su yo más joven, probablemente no funcionaría ahora.

Tuvieron que tomar un desvío alrededor de los combates para poder salir del centro de la ciudad y más allá del círculo de casas y tiendas del otro lado. Aquí había más árboles y pudieron ver el fuego mucho antes de llegar a la playa.

Este claramente no era el puerto principal de Kiri, ni mucho de un puerto en absoluto. Solo el mar que bañaba suavemente la tierra, la playa y una línea de árboles más atrás. Pero había barcos amarrados allí contra largos muelles que se extendían hacia el agua, esperando. Unos cuantos barcos más grandes flotaban más lejos, pero no eran más que esqueletos en ruinas y carbonizados.

Se agacharon en las sombras, mirando los botes. La mayoría de los que quedaban eran barcos de pesca bastante pequeños, similares al que habían llegado. Naruto miró a un lado a Kakashi, que estaba mirando los barcos destruidos.

Siguió la mirada de Kakashi hasta un barco cercano en particular. Era el único que tenía gente alrededor y encima, aunque era difícil verlos solo con la luz de la luna, las estrellas y el fuego distante. No había luces visibles a bordo y las figuras en sombras tampoco se podían escuchar desde allí.

"Naruto ... ten cuidado."

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando Tsunade-sama te asignó a ti ya Sakura a esa misión en el banquete, no sabíamos que el ex Mizukage estaría allí", dijo Kakashi en voz baja, pero con claridad. "Fue descartado como un error de comunicación desde que llegó en el último minuto, pero no lo creo del todo. Al menos, no desde que _otro_ error de comunicación provocó que se enviara un barco de rescate por ti. Llegaron antes de que supiéramos sobre el ataque ".

"¿Qué?" Las palabras se hundieron muy lentamente.

Kakashi se bajó el hitai-ate sobre su ojo Sharingan. "Solo hazme un favor y no trates de crear problemas con estos chicos hasta que Tsunade-sama y todos los demás puedan respaldarte."

"¿Qu… quiénes son?"

"ANBU y jounin de nuestra aldea. Probablemente aparecieron aquí justo después de que lo hicieron los rebeldes. Si quieren llevarte de regreso a casa, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero no les des una razón para pensar que podrías estar mejor atrapado allí para siempre ".

Se parecía mucho al consejo que Kurama ya le había dado. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

"Lo intentaré", murmuró Naruto. "¿Pero por qué tenemos que ir a hablar con ellos? Me suena sospechoso".

"Lo que importa ahora es alejarte de Akatsuki. Solo ten cuidado."

"¿No vas a bajar conmigo?"

"Sí, pero pensé que podrías usar el recordatorio primero." Kakashi le dio una sonrisa.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, manteniéndose dentro de las sombras hasta que estuvieron bastante cerca. Parecía que el equipo de rescate había hecho bien en asegurar el área inmediata. No había rebeldes a la vista, y solo las cáscaras humeantes de los barcos revelaron la lucha que debió haber tenido lugar recientemente allí.

A nivel de la costa, era más fácil ver gente en el muelle. Había figuras enmascaradas que podrían confundirse con el ninja cazador de Kiri, pero Naruto pronto se dio cuenta de que eran los ANBU de Konoha.

Naruto instintivamente miró arriba y abajo de la playa, buscando un lugar prometedor para correr si tenía la oportunidad. Ya no quería irse a casa, pero _especialmente_ no quería ir así.

Kakashi permaneció cerca de él, como si sintiera sus intenciones.

"Podemos solucionarlo más tarde. No lo hagas", murmuró.

El muelle hacia el que caminaban tenía un ANBU en cada extremo, y uno al lado de la amplia pasarela que conducía al barco. Los saludó con un asentimiento silencioso y un pulgar apuntando hacia la cubierta.

La terraza estaba igualmente oscura y silenciosa, pero caminaron hacia abajo, atravesaron una puerta y entraron en un pasillo con poca luz.

Encontraron solo un pequeño grupo de shinobi dentro de la cabina del bote, pero Naruto titubeó en su paso cuando los vio.

La mayoría de ellos usaban máscaras ANBU. Un shinobi que Naruto reconoció fue el jounin especial Genma. El otro era Yamanaka Inoichi.

Él fue quien se volvió hacia Naruto ahora, su sonrisa arrugó las esquinas de sus ojos de la misma manera amistosa que antes.

"Me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan regresado". Se dio cuenta de los jirones manchados de sangre de la pernera del pantalón de Naruto y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están Tsunade-sama y los demás?"

"Un miembro de Akatsuki está liderando el ataque. Se están quedando atrás para ayudar", dijo Kakashi. "Naruto habría hecho lo mismo, pero lo convencí de que viniera". Su tono fue directo.

Naruto recorrió con la mirada a los tres ANBU, Genma e Inoichi, cinco en total. ¿Lo habían estado esperando todo este tiempo? La noche había pasado de peligrosa a extraña, y no estaba emocionado con el cambio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Naruto habló en voz alta, en caso de que alguien intentara callarlo. "¿Y por qué estás sentado cuando Baa-chan y la anciana Mizukage están luchando para proteger la aldea?"

Genma suspiró. "Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no estamos aquí para eso. Es una larga historia, pero básicamente, estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no te hayas comprometido".

**_[_ ** _No te preocupes, Naruto-kun._ **_]_ **

La segunda voz silenciosa apareció en la cabeza de Naruto tan rápido después de la declaración de Genma que no estaba seguro de qué parte hizo que su rostro se arrugara por la confusión.

"¿Eh?"

"Estamos aquí porque su existencia es importante para la aldea, ya sea que algunos elijan reconocerlo o no", dijo Inoichi. "Tu posible captura a manos de Akatsuki hace varios meses lo demostró, de alguna manera".

Cuando Inoichi habló en voz alta, Naruto inmediatamente reconoció que la _suya_ era la voz silenciosa. Eso no hizo que las cosas fueran mucho menos confusas.

**_[_ ** _Sospechaban de la conexión del cuarto Mizukage con Akatsuki. Te rodean para ver su reacción cuando estás vivo. Era un mensaje: todavía tenemos el Kyuubi._ **_]_ **

"Uh… ok." Naruto miró al suelo, pensando mucho. Instintivamente supo que era mejor reaccionar a lo que Inoichi dijo en voz alta, en lugar de hacer una multitud de preguntas sobre lo que no había hecho. "Entonces, ¿supongo que todos me dirán que vuelva a casa donde sea seguro?"

"No. Quieren asegurarse de que sea seguro _llevarte de_ regreso a casa", dijo Kakashi. Su voz era tranquila, pero había una frialdad en ella que Naruto nunca había escuchado antes, incluso en su yo más joven. "Es porque perdiste el Kyuubi y lo recuperaste. Inoichi está aquí para buscar genjutsu o trampas mentales que Akatsuki te haya puesto ... para convertirte en un arma cronometrada contra la aldea".

"Es una táctica que Kirigakure ha utilizado en el pasado. Sabemos que Akatsuki usó a Yagura como su herramienta dentro de Kiri. Es muy plausible", dijo uno de los ANBU.

Estaban completamente equivocados, porque Akatsuki no había sido responsable de la desaparición de Naruto.

Pero solo un puñado de personas lo sabía.

Y también tenían razón. Él _había_ sido puesto bajo un genjutsu de Itachi. Mas de una vez. Y lo peor de todo, tenía la etiqueta de control de Orochimaru. Era exactamente el tipo de cosas que temían. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? No era lo que pensaban. Era una corazonada a medias verdadera que apuntaba a una conclusión completamente equivocada.

"No pienses en ello como una acusación", continuó el mismo ANBU. "Es solo una medida de seguridad. Sería completamente posible que hubieran hecho algo sin tu conocimiento. Es por tu propia seguridad también. Si no hay nada, entonces no hay daño".

"¿Esta medida de seguridad está aprobada por Tsunade-sama?" Preguntó Kakashi intencionadamente. "Tengo entendido que lo ibas a llevar a casa".

"Es mejor disipar cualquier inquietud lo antes posible".

"¿Lo más _rápido posible?_ ", Estalló Naruto. "Hay una batalla en curso y estás preocupado por algo estúpido como ..."

Kakashi puso una mano en su hombro y Naruto lo miró. El ojo de carbón de Kakashi se entrecerró en el ANBU, pero su agarre advirtió a Naruto que no discutiera. "No. Estás herido. No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para que luches en ninguna batalla. Y esto _es_ una pérdida de tiempo, pero la técnica de Inoichi es la mejor en la aldea. Debería terminar pronto. . ¿Correcto?"

"Sí", dijo Inoichi rápidamente. "Si pudieras sentarte aquí, Naruto-kun. Podemos hacer que los demás se queden afuera, si eso te ayuda a aclarar tu mente."

Naruto lo miró y luego volvió a mirar a Kakashi, deseando que encontrara una forma de salir de esto. ¿Por qué estaba de acuerdo cuando sabía que Akatsuki no lo había hecho? Se enterarían de que él iba al futuro, al menos, y todavía tenía el sello de Orochimaru ...

Espere. Eso _era_ por qué. Kakashi probablemente confiaba en Inoichi, y no sabía que había algo sospechoso por encontrar. Naruto no le había dicho nada sobre el sello de Orochimaru. Solo sabía sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Y ya era demasiado tarde para explicarlo.

Genma suspiró. "Vamos, montaremos guardia afuera."

Él y los demás se fueron. Kakashi lo empujó hacia adelante, y Naruto caminó con las extremidades rígidas para sentarse en el largo banco de madera construido a un lado de la cabaña.

 ** _[_** _Lamento todo esto_ ** _]_** _, le_ dijo Inoichi en silencio mientras tomaba una silla y la movía frente a él.

Naruto miró a Kakashi de nuevo, tratando de averiguar si él también podía escuchar la voz. Pero su sensei no reaccionó. Se había echado hacia atrás con la cabeza inclinada hacia la puerta, como si escuchara para asegurarse de que los demás realmente se habían ido.

**_[_ ** _Estaba en contra de venir aquí para emboscarte antes de que regresaras a casa. Creo que la alianza es una buena idea. Deberíamos estar juntos contra Akatsuki, no hacer su trabajo por ellos al antagonizarnos entre nosotros. Tampoco soy el único que piensa eso._ **_]_ **

"¿Sabían que este ataque iba a ocurrir?" Preguntó Naruto mientras Inoichi se sentaba.

"Yo diría que no. Nos enviaron para seguir detrás y ayudar si había algún problema. Si nos hubiéramos enterado de esto a tiempo, podríamos haberlo sacado antes de que sucediera algo".

**_[_ ** _No lo sabía. Solo puedo esperar que nadie más lo haya hecho._ **_]_ **

"Cuando esté listo, cierre los ojos y trate de vaciar sus pensamientos. Será más fácil de esa manera".

Naruto cerró los ojos. _'¡Kurama, se va a enterar de todo!'_

_Esta vez cavaste tu propia tumba, mocoso ._

Naruto respiró hondo. Podía simplemente patear a Inoichi y correr, pero ¿hasta dónde lo llevaría eso? El mayor Yamanaka parecía estar de su lado. Tal vez hubiera una manera de explicarlo antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado al sur.

Por costumbre, Naruto comenzó a sentir la energía ambiental en el aire mientras se concentraba. Sintió a Inoichi moverse antes de que la mano del hombre descansara ligeramente sobre su frente. La mano brilló muy intensamente en el paisaje visual sensorial. La energía era tranquila y no amenazante, pero cuando rozó la suya, hubo una resistencia involuntaria pero firme. Su miedo se interponía en su camino.

Naruto medio esperaba algún tipo de regaño o acusación, pero Inoichi no dijo nada. En cambio, la energía cambió y cambió de dirección, disminuyendo en intensidad. Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había superado sus defensas hasta que escuchó la voz de Inoichi en su mente nuevamente, mucho más claramente que antes. Sonaba tan claro como si estuviera hablando en voz alta.

"¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?"

A pesar de que se sentía como si estuviera allí, Naruto no podía 'ver' a Inoichi dentro de su espacio mental, como había visto a Itachi en el futuro. Naruto estaba en la gran sala de focas, pero Kurama no se molestaba en enfrentarlo. Naruto se dio la vuelta, curioso a pesar suyo. Todo lo que vio detrás de él fue una pared en blanco. El pasadizo que una vez apareció allí en el futuro se había ido.

Entonces Naruto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la superficie del agua, frente a los barrotes de la jaula de Kurama.

"Sí," dijo, asumiendo que Inoichi lo escucharía. "Recuerdo todo, en realidad. No fue Akatsuki quien me capturó. Fue Orochimaru de otra dimensión. Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei y algunos otros ya lo saben. Ustedes no lo sabían porque nosotros no lo sabíamos. No quiero que la gente descubra que existe el poder de cruzar dimensiones. Supongo que Kakashi-sensei piensa que no se lo dirás a nadie ".

Las imágenes pasaron por la mente de Naruto, no por su obra, se dio cuenta con una sacudida. Fueron recuerdos. Fragmentos que apoyaban lo que decía. Vínculos relacionales que saltaban de una imagen a otra. Naruto no sabía cómo Inoichi podía encontrarlos con tan poca información, pero reprimió su nerviosismo rápidamente. Tal vez si evitaba hablar, evitaba _pensar_ en lo que no quería que Inoichi viera, no sería un problema.

"... Ya veo. Tsunade-sama tomó la decisión correcta, creo. No entiendo cómo esto fue posible, pero saber la existencia de algo como esto podría ser peligroso."

Naruto dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "El tipo Akatsuki enmascarado vino detrás de mí para averiguarlo, pero no creo que sepa nada todavía".

"Esto es notable. La misma gente existe en la otra dimensión, pero todos son un poco diferentes".

Naruto vio a su yo mayor sonriéndole. Le dijo que tenían la misma alma. Que crecería para mostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz. Estaba Kurama. El del futuro y el del presente. Kurama—

Hubo un gruñido audible y un destello brillante y caliente borró la imagen. Naruto agarró su cabeza y se inclinó hacia adelante con un grito de dolor.

Parpadeó en el mundo real. Ahora no tenía una mano en la cara, pero el lugar de contacto ardía, una quemadura que se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Inoichi estaba en el suelo y Kakashi lo estaba ayudando a sentarse.

"¡Inoyaji!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto. "No era mi intención, ¿qué pasó?"

"Fue empujado hacia atrás de repente", dijo Kakashi, mirándolo tensa.

"Estoy bien," dijo Inoichi con voz tensa, dejando que Kakashi lo empujara hacia la silla. Ahora estaba sosteniendo su propia cabeza, haciendo una mueca. "Fue el Kyuubi. De repente me obligó a salir. Dijo ... no, canalizó todo su poder y desdén hacia mí. Parecía tomar nuestras medidas de seguridad como un insulto personal. Qué energía tan aterradora ..."

Naruto lo miró, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido.

"Los signos del control del genjutsu durante largos períodos tampoco estaban allí. Creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que no has estado bajo un genjutsu todo este tiempo como lo estuvo el Mizukage". Inoichi bajó la mano. Su expresión era normal, pero su rostro estaba pálido y húmedo. "Y ya que cooperaste, Naruto-kun, aunque esté nervioso, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse."

"El Mizukage puede haber estado colaborando con el enemigo para empezar. Eso podría haber reducido cualquier resistencia que el bijuu podría haberle dado." Dijo Kakashi.

"Sí. Pudo haber sobresaltado sutilmente, durante un largo período de tiempo. Especialmente si el manipulador era lo suficientemente hábil ..."

El barco se inclinó violentamente hacia un lado, lanzándolos a todos en una dirección. Naruto se deslizó en el banco hasta la pared del fondo y se preparó con las manos para evitar que la cara se plantara en ella. La silla de Inoichi se inclinó, pero él y Kakashi reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar ser golpeados con muebles voladores.

Los ANBU afuera estaban gritando. Uno de ellos irrumpió por la puerta incluso mientras la habitación continuaba inclinándose hacia los lados. "¡El barco ha sido alcanzado! ¡Todos salgan! ¡Se está hundiendo!"

"¿Es Akatsuki?" Dijo Kakashi. Agarró a Naruto por la espalda de su chaqueta y lo despegó de la pared.

"No lo sabemos. Todavía estamos buscando la causa".

"Ao dijo que Kisame probablemente puso trampas bajo el agua", dijo Naruto, pero el ANBU ya se había ido.

El barco gimió y crujió. Naruto salió por la puerta abierta y se deslizó por el pasillo inclinado hacia la noche.

Su bote aún no estaba en llamas, pero las llamas habían regresado, convirtiendo los árboles de la orilla en antorchas gigantes. Naruto saltó al agua manchada de tinta, lo más cerca posible de la orilla. No estaba interesado en encontrarse con ninguna de las trampas de Kisame.

"¡Naruto!" Kakashi lo llamó.

Naruto decidió ignorarlo esta vez. La posibilidad de que pudiera darles el resbalón era todavía bastante pequeña, pero estaba harto de cooperar. Miró por encima del hombro y sintió como si se hubiera tragado su propio corazón cuando vio a varios de los ANBU cargando tras la enorme figura iluminada desde atrás de Kisame en la superficie del mar, caminando hacia ellos casualmente con su espada sobre su hombro. Un gran golpe hizo que la sangre salpique el agua salada.

Cualquier posibilidad de escape se hundió en los bajíos junto con el barco. Todo se redujo a una pelea, lista o no.

Naruto necesitaba algo de cobertura para entrar en el Modo Sabio. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía contra un miembro de Akatsuki. Sus ojos recorrieron la playa y divisó una pequeña choza de madera a cierta distancia de los confines más lejanos de la marea. Parecía demasiado expuesto, al aire libre, pero tendría que ser suficiente. Naruto corrió hacia él, tropezando en la arena gruesa mientras el agua salada le picaba en la pierna destrozada. Estaba seguro de que Kisame podía verlo lanzándose por la arena, pero no hubo gritos, nadie corrió tras él.

Cuando miró hacia atrás antes de entrar en la choza, Kisame todavía estaba allí, sosteniendo la espada gigantesca para bloquear el ataque de un ANBU. Quizás no lo habían visto. De cualquier manera, esperaba que Kisame se mantuviera ocupado el tiempo suficiente. Naruto abrió la puerta de un tirón y se sumergió en el estrecho espacio.

Apartó los chalecos salvavidas y las redes viejas para sentarse en el suelo. Lo primero que hizo fue subirse la pernera del pantalón y rápidamente envolver las vendas de Sakura alrededor de los largos rasguños que dejó el arma de Kisame. Necesitaba poder correr más rápido.

Lo que sea que los vendajes fueran infundidos se sentía reconfortante. Con suerte, el Modo lo ayudaría a curarse aún más.

Naruto se quedó quieto para concentrarse.

Todo el entrenamiento había valido la pena. Incluso con la distracción de pelear afuera, y el fuego que podría optar por interponerse en su camino en cualquier momento, Naruto pudo empujarlo todo a un rincón de su mente y concentrarse en el Modo Sabio.

El poder respondió rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando que él se acercara a él.

Su cuerpo era ligero como el aire, pero fuerte. La energía era parte de él, natural como respirar, viva y familiar. La sensación de poder fue inmensamente satisfactoria después de toda la incertidumbre y la carrera. Se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar los restos del bote del agua si era necesario.

Cuando Naruto salió de la pequeña choza, dejó un clon en su lugar, dejándolo allí para reunir más energía. Eso era lo máximo que podía hacer por ahora. Tenía dos oportunidades para esto.


	15. Los aliados no son amigos, no son enemigos

Kisame volvió su aguda sonrisa hacia Naruto inmediatamente, despejando cualquier duda de que había sabido su ubicación desde el principio. Kisame se abrió paso entre el grupo con sorprendente velocidad y arremetió contra Naruto con el arma monstruosa por segunda vez esa noche.

Esta vez, la espada fue más fácil de evadir, no solo por su tamaño, sino porque se encendió en los sentidos de Sabio de Naruto tan brillantemente como una persona — un _shinobi lo_ haría. Podría haberse movido alrededor en la oscuridad total, con la pierna herida y todo. Naruto saltó una y otra vez para que pasara por debajo de él, justo fuera del alcance para robar su energía.

"¿Qué _es_ esa cosa?"

No era solo un arma. Hizo más que absorber chakra. Podía sentir la energía saliendo _de_ él, como si estuviera vivo. Kisame continuó balanceándolo a lo largo de su arco, y Naruto se preparó para que pasara de nuevo.

Pero cuando se hizo a un lado para esquivar el segundo pase, dio una poderosa patada en el pecho que lo envió al suelo, aterrizando con fuerza en su espalda.

Una finta. Naruto se quedó sin aliento. Sintió que las costillas se rompían y el dolor le dificultaba inhalar.

La curación de Naruto podría haber sido acelerada por el Modo, pero no fue suficiente para permitirle saltar de nuevo de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera moverse, Kisame volvió a poner un pie en forma de yunque sobre su pecho, presionándolo contra la arena sobre el sonido de huesos quebrándose y una tos entrecortada.

"Qué aburrido. Esto sería más un desafío si usaras el Kyuubi", dijo Kisame. "Puedes sacarlo, ¿verdad?"

Clavó la espada en el hombro izquierdo de Naruto, donde la mordió usando una boca grotesca llena de dientes afilados como navajas. Docenas de bordes afilados se clavaron en carne y hueso. Naruto habría gritado, pero todavía no podía respirar.

Todo el chakra Sabio que había acumulado fue devorado en segundos. La espada dejó escapar un gemido agudo en respuesta a la energía que consumía, pero Naruto no podía decir si estaba reaccionando por placer o por dolor.

"¡Naruto!"

Kakashi se acercó a Kisame con un puño lleno de luz. Kisame levantó la espada para bloquear el golpe.

Naruto disipó el clon de Sage que estaba esperando, y sintió que la fuerza y el oxígeno regresaban a su cuerpo en una vertiginosa oleada. Mientras la espada estaba ocupada, Naruto agarró el tobillo de Kisame con su mano buena y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que Sage Mode pudo darle.

Quería lanzar a Kisame por toda la playa, pero no tenía palanca desde el suelo. Aun así, el enorme miembro de Akatsuki se deslizó hacia atrás y luego tropezó varios metros, usando la espada para anclarse al suelo. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio por completo, Kakashi se aprovechó para atrapar la otra pierna de Kisame con un barrido. Kisame empujó la espada y saltó en el aire, sin perder nunca su sonrisa de tiburón.

Naruto rodó y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, ignorando el olor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Tenían la ventaja numérica, pero el poder bruto de Kisame ya amenazaba con dominarlos.

Él era el objetivo. Además, le quedaba casi una ronda completa del Modo Sabio. Naruto pensó que si podía encontrar una manera de dirigir la atención de Kisame, tal vez el jounin y ANBU podrían idear una estrategia. Como mínimo, podrían atacar más fácilmente contra un oponente distraído. Aún más importante, cuanto más el miembro de Akatsuki estaba concentrado en él, menos tiempo tendría para lastimar a alguien más.

"¡Oye, Cara de Pez!" Naruto llamó a Kisame, quien tuvo que desviar a Kakashi una vez más después de aterrizar. "¡Si es el Kyuubi lo que quieres, tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso!"

Naruto se giró y comenzó a correr en la otra dirección, haciendo volar mechones de arena húmeda con cada paso. Era un plan muy poco sofisticado, y no lo había pensado más allá de la fase uno: mantener a Kisame a la defensiva.

Como era de esperar, Kisame lo siguió, pero sin mucha prisa. No necesitaba estarlo. A pesar del impulso dado por el Modo Sabio, Naruto solo pudo correr un poco más rápido de lo normal con sus heridas. La Mode estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recuperarse de lo que sea que tomó la espada. El mordisco en su hombro rezumaba a través de su chaqueta y dejó su brazo balanceándose dolorosamente a su lado. Si no podía levantar el brazo, no podía hacer sellos.

Pero la invocación debería ser una opción. Y podía expulsar suficiente chakra de viento de su otra mano para cortar, incluso sin el uso de un jutsu. Sin embargo, solo funcionó en el rango de contacto.

_¿Qué le pasó a Ao-jii?_

Naruto apretó los dientes ante el pensamiento intrusivo. Los otros estarían bien siempre y cuando solo fueran Kisame y el otro ninja perdido. Kisame estuvo aquí. El resto podría ser manejado fácilmente por las dos fuerzas regulares de Kage y Kiri.

 _Si_ no _aparecía_ nadie más en Akatsuki.

Naruto miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Kisame todavía lo seguía, pero se quedó tan atrás que no podría haberlo intentado realmente. Los Konoha-nin todavía estaban peleando con él, pero pudo apartarlos con la misma facilidad que antes. Si quería separarse de ellos, podía hacerlo.

Algo no estaba bien. Era casi como ... _quería que_ Naruto fuera de esta manera.

Naruto se estaba acercando a una curva en la costa, y casi decidió girarse y enfrentar a Kisame nuevamente antes de que sucediera algo peor. Los árboles aquí aún no estaban quemados y le impedían ver lo que le esperaba. Pero pudo sentir que alguien lo esperaba justo antes de que pudiera verlos.

Al igual que la última vez, la energía se mezcló tan bien que apenas pudo rastrearla, apenas pudo _sentirla_ hasta que estuvo al otro lado de los árboles.

Se lanzó alrededor del borde de la ensenada, pero patinó hasta detenerse en el momento en que vio la figura parada allí. El rostro joven estropeado por un tatuaje viviente. Ambos ojos estaban rojos Sharingan esta vez.

El pequeño plan que Naruto había borrado de su mente.

Nada de lo que sabía del pasado, presente o futuro lo ayudó a entender por qué Sasuke estaba allí.

Respirar aún era doloroso, pero Naruto trató de recuperar el aliento sin inmutarse. Esto fue un truco, el genjutsu de Itachi de nuevo. Sasuke no sabía que estaba aquí. Incluso si lo supiera, no _estaría_ aquí, esperando.

Sobre todo, no estaría trabajando con Akatsuki.

Tenía que ser Itachi. Nada más tenía sentido.

"No me voy a enamorar de este otra vez", dijo Naruto, inyectando tanta valentía en su voz como fuera posible. "Es realmente obvio cuando apareces con Kisame de esa manera. ¿Has decidido que simplemente no me vas a escuchar?"

La imagen de Sasuke metió la mano debajo del pesado manto marrón liso que llevaba y sacó una espada.

Naruto hizo un sonido impaciente. "Si quieres pelear, es mejor que lo hagas cara a cara, Itachi—"

"Itachi no está aquí."

En cierto modo, él ya lo sabía. Naruto no podía sentir la presencia de Itachi en ningún lugar de la isla. Pero esperaba que todo fuera parte del truco. Genjutsu podría interferir con sus sentidos, incluso en el Modo Sabio. Tenía que ser otra cosa. _Cualquier_ otra _cosa_ .

"A Sasuke no le importan Kiri o Akatsuki." Naruto se acercó. Estaba seguro de que si solo tocaba la ilusión, se disolvería. "Todavía debería estar tratando de perseguirte. Nunca vendría a buscarme. Quiere vengarse".

"Hmph." Sasuke le dio una sonrisa sin humor. "Me entiendes un poco mejor de lo que pensaba. Tienes razón; no me importa esta aldea o los objetivos de Akatsuki. Pero me ofrecieron algo: la vida de Itachi a cambio de encontrarte y capturarte", entrecerró los ojos. Kyuubi ".

Naruto dejó de caminar. Cada latido de su corazón se sentía como si estuviera latiendo directamente contra sus costillas rotas.

"¿Entonces es verdad? Siempre supe que había algo diferente en ti", continuó Sasuke. "Todo lo que pasó en los Exámenes. Itachi yendo tras de ti. Fue más que una simple coincidencia. Tuve que descubrir la verdad antes de poder verla claramente. Por eso fui a buscar a Madara."

"No ves nada". Naruto quiso gritarlo, pero no pudo respirar lo suficientemente profundo. "Madara solo está tratando de usarte o deshacerse de ti. No puedes confiar en él. Él haría o diría cualquier cosa para ayudar en sus planes".

"Madara no es más que un tonto". Sasuke se encogió de hombros a medias. "Me dijo exactamente por qué quiere cazar a todas las Bestias con Cola. Cree que todos en el mundo estarían satisfechos con una versión falsa de la realidad. Como si aquellos de nosotros que lo hemos perdido todo fuéramos felices con imágenes vacías".

Naruto recordó lo que dijo Itachi la última vez que se vieron: _Yo mismo me ocuparé de Madara_ . ¿Pero dónde estaba ahora? El pensamiento le dio a Naruto una sensación repugnante.

"Definitivamente está mintiendo sobre ayudarte a acabar con Itachi, o dejarte hacerlo, lo que sea. No importa lo que diga, probablemente quiere que te mantengas lejos de Itachi, ahora que ha hablado contigo. Itachi sabe demasiado sobre él. "

"No necesito la ayuda de Madara," dijo Sasuke sin rodeos. "No estoy aquí por la oferta. Te lo dije, fui a él en busca de información. Quería saber para qué te necesitaban, así podría averiguar cómo interponerme en su camino. De la situación con el Sanbi, Me di cuenta de que la mejor manera es matarte, lo que tendrá el beneficio adicional de darme más poder propio. ¿Lo sabías? Cuando una bestia con cola pierde a su anfitrión, se necesita tiempo antes de que la bestia pueda regenerarse ".

Sasuke levantó su espada. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en Naruto, puntos fríos enfocados en un objetivo.

Fue la misma situación una vez más. No importa lo que dijo, en cualquier línea de tiempo, siempre volvía a eso.

"Te burlas de Madara, pero estás tratando de tirar todo por la borda, al igual que él. Es lo mismo si no puedes ver lo que todavía tienes".

La molestia cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke. La marca parecida a una llama impresa en su piel creció, extendiéndose hasta que uno de sus ojos se volvió negro y amarillo. Sus músculos se tensaron y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, con la hoja apuntando directamente hacia adelante.

El último Modo Sabio de Naruto se estaba agotando rápidamente. No tenía suficiente tiempo o energía para hacer bunshin, incluso si pudiera levantar su brazo lesionado lo suficiente para formar el sello necesario. Pero su fuerza física aún fue magnificada por el Mode. Con eso y Frog Kumite, todavía tenía una oportunidad.

El más mínimo cambio en la energía ambiental le dijo que Sasuke estaba apuntando a la carne mordida y expuesta de su hombro izquierdo. Naruto se preparó para agacharse, doblando su mano derecha en preparación para un contraataque en el momento en que la espada fallara. Chakra elemental recogido en su mano buena, listo para ser liberado en cualquier momento.

Pero los poderes predictivos del Sharingan revelaron su estrategia tan rápido como pensó en ella. La espada se movió de nuevo en la última fracción de segundo, y Naruto tuvo que protegerse levantando su brazo lesionado con un gran movimiento torpe. La espada lo atravesó, el hombro de Naruto se torció dolorosamente mientras instintivamente se movía hacia un lado, y terminó de espaldas de nuevo, la espada inmovilizó su brazo contra el suelo.

Sasuke levantó una mano para sentir la sangre goteando por su rostro. Cuando Naruto se guardó, liberó el chakra del viento en una explosión que cortó una línea larga y limpia en la mejilla de Sasuke. Un destello de aprensión atravesó el rostro de Sasuke tan rápido que podría haber sido un truco de la lejana luz del fuego.

Mientras tanto, el dolor en el hombro de Naruto abrasaba su pecho. Hacía que la fina hoja de la espada que le atravesaba el brazo fuera insignificante en comparación.

Y luego el Modo Sabio se evaporó.

Sasuke apartó la mano libre de su rostro. Incluso sin poder sentir más la energía, Naruto sabía que estaba a punto de estallar con electricidad. Pateó y golpeó a Sasuke en la espinilla. No tuvo el efecto que esperaba ahora que el Modo se había ido. Las marcas se habían solidificado, cubriéndolo con una extraña armadura gris.

"No puedes deshacerte de nosotros tan fácilmente", dijo Naruto de todos modos. Podía sentir el chakra de Kurama burbujeando justo debajo de la superficie de su piel. Apenas podía oírse a sí mismo por el ruido de sus oídos. "Madara me dijo una vez que tratar de cambiar las cosas era lo mismo que negar la realidad, como él. Pero eso está mal. Ignorar todo lo que está frente a ti lo es".

"No me importa de ninguna manera. No necesito esta realidad. Solo estoy viviendo para el pasado".

El chakra de Kurama se desbordó, rodeando a Naruto con un aura naranja que era tan corrosiva como protectora. Sus dientes y uñas se alargaron. Sus pensamientos se nublaron. Pero luchó por mantener el control. Dejar que la energía de Kurama se desbocara aquí no era lo que quería.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, dejando la espada clavada en el suelo. Levantó la vista de Naruto bruscamente y miró algo fuera de su vista. Pasó por una serie de señales con las manos. Ahora su mano estaba envuelta en el chakra eléctrico chirriante azul brillante de Chidori.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó con frialdad. "No puedes ser Madara."

"Soy un amigo."

Una columna de fuego estalló hacia Sasuke, y saltó hacia atrás. Naruto estiró la cabeza y siguió con la mirada cuando Obito finalmente apareció a la vista. Corrió hacia Sasuke, sacando un kunai de la funda de su pierna. Sasuke corrió hacia él con su Chidori.

"¡No!" Naruto llamó instintivamente.

El Chidori pasó a través de Obito, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el siguiente ataque, Sharingan ardiendo. El paso de Sasuke vaciló por la sorpresa, pero se dio la vuelta para abalanzarse sobre Obito aún más brutalmente que antes. Y nuevamente, pasó a través de él. El Chidori se detuvo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Sasuke dijo de nuevo, sonando más enojado y confundido por el momento.

Obito miró a Naruto. La energía de Kurama todavía cubría su cuerpo. Aunque trató de reprimirlo, era casi imposible con el conflicto que se desarrollaba frente a él. Obito guardó el kunai y trotó hacia él.

"¡No he terminado!" Naruto protestó antes de que Obito pudiera decir algo. Su voz era baja y rasposa por la inminente transformación. "Todavía puedo luchar. Solo consígueme esta espada."

"No seas estúpido. Mírate. Apuesto a que Orochimaru se está riendo a carcajadas en este momento." Obito se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke. "Tienes razón, no soy Madara. Pero tampoco lo es el tipo al que has estado llamando así. No es que haga mucha diferencia. Creo que eres basura de cualquier manera."

Naruto trató de sacar la espada él mismo, pero su posición hizo que fuera demasiado difícil agarrarla. "Esto se curará pronto. No puedo irme. Todos todavía están peleando. Akatsuki está—"

Obito se agachó a su lado. "No lo creo. Necesitas un médico, no una pelea. Te llevaré a Kabuto."

Aún no. Solo necesitaba usar un poco más del poder de Kurama. Solo un poco más, y sus heridas no importarían. Lo _que_ importaba era que Sasuke se involucrara con Akatsuki. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Desaparecer ahora mismo sería el peor momento.

Sasuke se acercó a Obito. "No te vas a escapar. Dime quién eres."

"Lo siento, eso es confidencial. Pero como van las cosas, tengo la sensación de que nos encontraremos de nuevo".

Naruto miró a Sasuke a través de la neblina naranja. Su cerebro se sentía cada vez más nublado. Con una sacudida de miedo, se dio cuenta de que, pasara lo que pasara, necesitaba controlar la energía de Kurama. No valía la pena arriesgarse a perder el control en Kirigakure o en la dimensión kamui.

Luego parpadeó. Era más claro entre las columnas de color gris pálido.

"¡Naruto necesita ayuda!" escuchó decir a Obito.

"¿Qué? Naruto-senpai ... ¿qué pasó?" Kabuto apareció a la vista del otro lado. Naruto cerró los ojos y trató de calmar sus emociones. Todavía había una oportunidad de alcanzar a Sasuke. Pero primero necesitaba recuperar el control.

"Espera, acabo de recordar", dijo Obito, extendiendo su mano mientras Kabuto se acercaba. "¿Está bien que te acerques al chakra del Kyuubi? Tu cuerpo—"

"Está bien. Esta es la misma forma corrosiva que Orochimaru-sama probó en ti, ¿verdad? Podría arder, pero no debería activar las células vegetales."

El chakra curativo se apoderó de Naruto. Se hizo más fácil respirar ya que finalmente pudo respirar más profundamente sin que le doliera. Su pulso se volvió menos frenético. Los cortes en su brazo y piernas se fueron cerrando gradualmente. Y el chakra de Kurama se retiró al sello mientras la amenaza a su vida se desvanecía.

Naruto abrió los ojos a un mundo que estaba mucho más enfocado. Se sentía cansado, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la energía del zorro se filtraba fuera del sello.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó. Simultáneamente se prolongó para siempre y no mucho tiempo.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto-senpai?" Kabuto se recostó. Sus manos estaban quemadas y enrojecidas por entrar en contacto con el chakra corrosivo. Fue una de las pocas cosas de las que su cuerpo de células vegetales no pudo recuperarse rápidamente.

"Si gracias." Naruto se sentó. "Estoy listo para volver ahora".

"¿Por qué, para que puedas luchar contra Sasuke un poco más?" Obito se cruzó de brazos tercamente cuando Naruto lo miró. "Después de que apareció en el futuro y no hizo nada para ayudarnos, pensé que tal vez era porque no eras el Naruto de su línea de tiempo. ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de un tipo que dijo que te mataría? sólo para estropear los planes de Akatsuki? "

"No tienes que entenderlo. Solo llévame a mi tiempo".

Obito resopló. "Me recuerda todo lo que odio del Uchiha. Y _Kakashi_ le enseñó ese movimiento relámpago, ¿no?"

"En realidad, él es como el mayor que tú".

La cara de Obito se torció en una mirada de pura ofensa, haciendo que Naruto riera brevemente a pesar de todo.

"Eso no es divertido."

"Tienes razón, no lo es." Naruto rodó con cuidado su hombro recién curado unas cuantas veces. Todavía estaba sensible, pero el músculo y la piel estaban perfectamente cosidos. Dejó caer su brazo. "Nunca pensé en eso hasta que hablé con Sasuke allá atrás. Pero ambos son leales a algo que ya no existe. Algo que no pueden recuperar. Y les impide ver a los amigos y familiares que tienen. izquierda."

Obito negó con la cabeza. "Prefiero tenerte como amigo que a Kakashi. Rin sigue tratando de que todos elijan un regalo para darle por su ascenso. Estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en una manera de no aplastarme".

"¿Has averiguado algo más? Por eso viniste a buscarme, ¿no?"

Obito parecía sombrío. "Sí. Tenemos la misión, tal como pensé. Minato-sensei no ha dicho nada todavía sobre que Kakashi tome la iniciativa. Pero con su promoción, todo va de la misma manera hasta ahora."

"¿No te ha preguntado nada sobre lo que pasó antes, conmigo y con Kabuto?"

"Le dije lo mismo que le dije cuando vino aquí. Él cree que ustedes son personas que conocí cuando usé mi jutsu para cruzar a otras dimensiones".

"¿Ha preguntado algo sobre ... sobre mí?" Naruto notó que sus manos estaban apretadas y las relajó.

"Todavía no. Pero creo que él sabe que hay algún tipo de conexión. Creo que, ya sabes ... probablemente estaría tratando de obtener más detalles si no fuera por eso".

"Quizás tiene demasiado miedo de preguntar", sugirió Kabuto. "Deberías decirle la verdad la próxima vez, Naruto-senpai."

"¿Qué? Quiero decir… Obito dijo que no quiere que nada arruine su plan para salvar a Rin. Y probablemente sería realmente extraño."

"Puedes decírselo después de que esta misión termine. Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso, pero supongo que no podrás irte si todavía estás haciendo cosas en Kiri".

"Quiero ayudar", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Resolveré algo. Dímelo antes de ir a la misión, incluso si no sabes cuándo será, hasta el último minuto. Estaré allí".

"¿Todavía quieres volver a Kirigakure ahora mismo?"

Naruto asintió. "¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿O tienes que saltar a donde está Orochimaru de nuevo?"

"Nah. No tengo que aterrizar en el punto de anclaje, siempre y cuando esté allí, lo que te permitirá llegar a él. No será tan preciso, pero probablemente pueda llevarte dentro de Kiri."

"Yo espero que sí." Naruto recordó la última vez que Obito había juzgado mal su propia precisión.

"¡Buena suerte! Piensa en algunas buenas excusas, para que puedas volver y hablar con Minato-sensei de nuevo." Kabuto sonrió y saludó mientras se iban. Aún tenía las manos quemadas.

Naruto le devolvió el pulgar hacia arriba, pero el tono alegre del médico no lo engañó. Para él, era fácil ver el leve tinte de soledad en la sonrisa de Kabuto.

____________________________________

El olor a humo regresó a ellos antes que cualquiera de los otros sentidos. Naruto miró a su alrededor tan pronto como pudo moverse de nuevo. Estaban cerca de algunas de las torres redondas de piedra, probablemente en algún lugar del centro del pueblo. Los fuegos estaban apagados, oscureciendo todo, pero todavía había humo flotando por la calle. No había nadie alrededor.

"Parece que todos han sido evacuados", dijo Naruto. No quería pensar en otras posibles explicaciones. "La batalla probablemente se acercó más a la anciana Mizukage y la playa donde vimos a Sasuke."

"¿Estarás bien aquí, o quieres que me quede hasta que encuentres a alguien más?" Obito dijo incómodo.

Estaba claro que quería salir de Kirigakure lo antes posible. Pero si Kisame aparecía de nuevo, o peor aún, el yo mayor de Obito, sería útil tenerlo cerca.

"Quédate un minuto. Conozco la manera perfecta de averiguar dónde están todos".

"¿Tu modo sabio?"

"Sí. Y ahí." Naruto señaló hacia el salón principal. Era el edificio más grande de los alrededores. "Ahí es donde estaban todos trabajando. Si la pelea termina, es posible que regresen para verificar el daño".

Naruto trotó hacia el salón principal. No estaba tan lejos, y no quería estar a la intemperie cuando entró en el Modo Sabio.

Las puertas dobles del pasillo ya estaban abiertas y no venía luz del interior. Parecía muy poco probable que hubiera alguien allí.

Hacía calor cuando entraron y el olor a humo era fuerte aquí. Naruto tosió y agitó su mano, pero no hubo forma de alejar el humo cuando ya estaba completamente difundido en el aire.

"Ellos saquearon totalmente este lugar. Mire en el medio".

"No puedo ver en la oscuridad", se quejó Naruto, pero entrecerró los ojos hacia el vago contorno en el medio. Solo unas pocas cenizas incandescentes en la pila le dieron una impresión de su tamaño.

"Son principalmente libros y pergaminos". Obito tocó algo que se desmoronó, lo que le hizo toser también.

El estómago de Naruto se hundió hasta el suelo. "Shizune-nee, de nuestra aldea, ella y Baa-chan estaban ayudando a la gente de Kiri a buscar evidencia sobre lo que estaba pasando, creo. No me dijeron mucho sobre eso."

"Entonces, ¿alguien estaba tratando de deshacerse de él, o simplemente estaban tratando de lastimar a quien estuviera aquí?"

Naruto esperaba que Shizune y Chojuro estuvieran bien; que todavía estaban con su Kage. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de cara a la puerta, hacia el aire relativamente limpio del exterior. Respiró lentamente. Centrarse en todo a la vez sería una mala idea. Había demasiadas cosas que temía ver. Decidió buscar primero a los dos Kage.

La aldea en sí se sentía diferente a la última vez que había extendido sus sentidos por ella. Para su alivio, masas de personas se escondían debajo del suelo. Pero la superficie se sentía muerta. Todos los árboles y jardines del centro fueron arrasados. La tierra misma parecía estar sufriendo. Fue un sentimiento extraño.

Muerte generalmente significaba vacío. Pero la muerte a una escala tan grande dejó algo _más_ en el espacio, algo que no supo describir.

 _Odio ,_ dijo Kurama. _Temor. Energía negativa. No se necesita mucho para que este lugar lo recuerde. La mayoría de los humanos no pueden sentirlo, pero saben cuándo está ahí. Así se siente la guerra._

Naruto no quería pensar en eso ahora. Concentró su atención en los puntos brillantes de energía viva que se movían cerca de la orilla.

Entraron a la vista. Todos estaban en la playa ahora. Mei estaba pidiendo algo de Kiri-nin. Tsunade estaba curando a Kakashi. Shizune, Sakura y Chojuro estaban todos allí. Naruto dejó escapar el aliento.

No podía sentir a Sasuke o Kisame. ¿Se habían rendido, así como así?

¿Y dónde estaba Ao?

Trató de rastrear su camino de regreso desde donde se habían separado. Una dirección precisa no era lo más fácil de encontrar en el Modo Sabio. Todo eran corrientes e intersecciones. Pero quedaba muy poco en el suelo para interferir. Naruto se puso de pie, se quitó algunas cenizas de la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿Encontraste algo?"

"Estaba este viejo, uno de los ayudantes de Mizukage. No le agradamos, pero me protegió. Fuimos emboscados por un miembro de Akatsuki, y se quedó atrás para que yo pudiera escapar".

"Entonces…?" Obito sonaba inseguro, pero lo siguió mientras Naruto salía a la calle.

"Todas las personas que hicieron esto eran de aquí. Esta no era una aldea luchando contra otra como en las guerras. Incluso si todo comenzó antes, el hombre enmascarado es el que hizo que las cosas se pusieran así. No tomó sobre Yagura sólo para conseguir el Sanbi ".

"Te lo dije, eso no va a pasar conmigo. ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora o qué?"

"No me refiero a eso. Es solo que ... quizás tú y Orochimaru tengan razón. Todo se ha vuelto tan confuso que no estoy seguro de qué es un amigo o un enemigo. Puedes proteger a alguien que odias o matar a las personas que amas o mentir cuando intentas ayudar o decir la verdad para lastimar ... "

"Espera, detente". Obito caminó frente a Naruto y lo sujetó por los hombros. "Entiendo tu punto, pero lo _último_ que quieres hacer es empezar a pensar en cosas como esa. Has llegado hasta aquí confiando en tu instinto, ¿verdad? Así que haz eso. Creo que Sasuke es el peor tipo de imbécil Uchiha , pero mirando todo esto, alguien podría decir lo mismo de mí y no estaría mal. No es todo una cosa u otra. No es para ti ".

"Sasuke quiere acabar con su hermano. Eso es lo que lo mantuvo activo todo este tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba aquí trabajando con alguien que trabaja con él?"

"¿No lo sé? No sonaba como si estuvieran cooperando para mí. Sasuke dijo que iba a estropear los planes de Akatsuki."

Tal vez. Quizás el único con el que Sasuke tuvo contacto fue con Tobi. Itachi no lo aceptaría si lo supiera. Si Kisame se dio cuenta, entonces tal vez Itachi estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Lo cual podría ser bueno o malo, dependiendo de cómo decidiera responder.

Pero eso todavía no explicaba dónde estaba ahora.

Obito dejó caer sus manos. "Solo detente. No te conviene, ¿de acuerdo? Mira ... ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre ese viejo?"

"¡Oh! ¡Ao-jii! Tenemos que encontrarlo. Apenas puedo sentirlo, ¡necesita ayuda! ¿Puedes llevarme con él si te describo dónde?"

"Supongo", dijo Obito dudoso. "No quiero conocerlo, pero podría ser útil. Para ver si podemos coordinarnos así, quiero decir. Intentémoslo".


	16. Para ser más fuerte

Le tomó un par de intentos a Naruto traducir sus vagas impresiones en una dirección y distancia concretas, pero terminaron en el lugar correcto sorprendentemente rápido. Sabía que estaban cerca en el momento en que llegaron al caparazón de un barrio residencial.

Ao se desplomó contra un edificio. Incluso sin la ayuda del Modo Sabio, la respiración irregular del hombre mostraba que estaba vivo.

"¿Ao-jii?" Naruto trotó y se inclinó a su lado. "¿Puedes oírme? ¿Puedes caminar? Todo ha terminado. Creo."

Ao se obligó a abrir su ojo gris azulado para mirar a Naruto. "Naruto… ¿Cómo… cómo regresaste aquí sin encontrarte con el enemigo?"

Naruto aún podía sentir a Obito cerca, de pie detrás de otra pared. "Mi Modo Sabio me permite rastrear a cualquiera. Estoy muy contento de que estés vivo. Te llevaré a Tsunade-baachan."

Ao estaba sosteniendo su costado. Grandes manchas de sangre mancharon la tela rasgada de este gi, pero Naruto sintió que la peor parte eran los niveles de chakra peligrosamente bajos. Ao debió haber sufrido un mordisco por esa extraña arma, si tan solo Naruto tuviera la habilidad de su yo mayor para transferir chakra a otros.

Ao todavía lo miraba. Su rostro hizo una mueca. Luchaba por mantenerse consciente. "Entonces ... ¿quién es el que está detrás de ti?"

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Todavía podía sentir a Obito parado más atrás, pero no podía verlo ni a él ni a nadie más.

Así es. Ao era del tipo sensor, ¿no? Naruto no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su habilidad, pero si tuviera que explicar por qué Obito estaba allí ...

"Ahora se ha ido". Ao se echó hacia atrás y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Tal vez no fue nada. No estoy ... en mi mejor momento ahora".

"Sólo espera. Te llevaré a donde están todos los demás". Naruto pasó el brazo de Ao sobre sus hombros. Obito debió haber escuchado lo que dijo el Kiri-nin y se fue. Si Ao hubiera estado inconsciente, podrían haberlo llevado con Kabuto. Si hubieran podido convencer a Obito de hacerlo.

Naruto se lanzó al aire con tanta fuerza como se atrevió mientras cargaba a una persona herida. Otra comprobación rápida confirmó que no había más ninjas perdidas en la isla. Ellos, y presumiblemente Kisame también, habían huido.

¿Habían sido obligados a retroceder por el grupo de Mei y los demás? ¿O se habían rendido cuando desapareció?

Saltar a través del paisaje carbonizado y saltar por encima de la pared interior fue una tarea rápida. Naruto aterrizó en la playa desde su último salto y corrió por la arena hasta donde pudo ver a Tsunade.

"¡Naruto!" Parecía sorprendida, pero aliviada. "¿Dónde… _dónde en el mundo estabas? ¡_ Pensamos que Kisame te capturó y corrió!"

"Lo siento, Baa-chan. Me separé de todos y - y me encontré con Sasuke también. Y supe que Ao-jii todavía estaba allí en alguna parte. Nos ayudó a salir cuando comenzó el ataque. ¿Puedes ayudarlo?"

Tsunade ayudó a que Ao se sentara en la arena. Su mano brilló, examinándolo.

"No eres el único que vio a Sasuke. Sakura y Kakashi también lo vieron."

"¿Lo _hicieron?_ "

Naruto se giró justo a tiempo para que Sakura se lanzara hacia él. No estaba seguro de si era un ataque o un abrazo. Ella se aferró a sus brazos, la cara arrugada al borde de las lágrimas.

"Con Akatsuki aquí, y Sasuke estaba ... pensé, podría estar trabajando con ellos ahora. Pero tú todavía estás aquí, así que fue solo una — una coincidencia".

Algo tranquilizador ya estaba a medio camino antes de que Sakura terminara de hablar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era confirmar lo que ella ya pensaba, y el instinto casi hizo que se escapara un acuerdo incondicional. Pero eso no fue bueno. Sabía por experiencia cuál sería el resultado.

"No lo sé, Sakura-chan." Naruto la empujó suavemente hacia atrás. "Él podría haber estado aquí con ellos. Pero si es así, solo estaba cooperando para meterse con sus planes. Se enteró del bijuu de alguna manera, así que estaba tratando de cortarme para que el Kyuubi se fuera por un tiempo. . "

"No…" Sakura bajó la cabeza. Sus lágrimas corrían y formaban pequeñas hendiduras en la arena. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría esto? Pensé que solo quería vengarse de Itachi."

"No lo sé."

Kakashi estaba de pie junto a ellos. Naruto lo miró y dio un suspiro.

"Sasuke se escapó en el momento en que llegamos allí. Intentamos que se detuviera, pero luego él y Kisame se fueron al mismo tiempo. Nunca los vi trabajando juntos, pero aún es extraño. Kisame estaba con Itachi cuando intentaron capturarte la primera vez. Dudo que Sasuke lo haya olvidado. "

"Así que ambos se han ido". Se habían topado con otro callejón sin salida. "Pero ... mira el lado bueno, Sakura-chan. ¡Si él viene a por mí ahora, eso hará las cosas mucho más fáciles! No tendremos que encontrarlo primero."

"Idiota," dijo Kakashi, pero sonrió.

"Seguiremos trabajando juntos, entonces." Sakura se frotó los ojos con el brazo y miró hacia arriba. "La próxima vez, los tres lo enfrentaremos juntos. Como equipo".

____________________________________

Sasuke regresó. Sabía dónde estarían.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no era más que una retirada táctica, una oportunidad para juntar todo lo que descubrió antes de tener que enfrentarse a Madara nuevamente. Después de todo, tratar con Madara era como jugar al ajedrez sabiendo la mitad de las reglas. Mejor no utilizar ninguna pieza antes de conocer su significado.

Los apliques de la pared se iluminaron y se apagaron mientras Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo oscuro, creando una burbuja de luz que se movía por el pasillo al ritmo de su paso.

Esta era la base más grande y segura de Orochimaru, la que estaba debajo de la propia Otogakure. Como tal, era más activo que la mayoría de los escondites repartidos por los otros países. Este pasillo era un camino restringido que lo llevaría casi hasta sus habitaciones sin riesgo de ser visto.

Cuando llegó a la habitación tenuemente iluminada al final del pasillo, sin embargo, Sasuke hizo una pausa. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, como una prisión, con puertas de metal apiladas a cuatro niveles de altura desde donde se encontraba en el nivel inferior. Este lugar era la razón por la que no siempre usaba el pasillo oculto. Los habitantes de la celda no podían verlo, pero aquí nunca había silencio.

Excepto hoy, lo fue.

Extraño. Sasuke lanzó una amplia mirada hacia arriba mientras caminaba.

"Dar una buena acogida."

Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo, mirando mientras Orochimaru entraba a la vista, apareciendo mientras él miraba hacia arriba. No esperaba ver al dueño del lugar tan pronto.

"¿Dónde está Kabuto?" Dijo Sasuke abruptamente, sin saludar. Por lo general, el médico con gafas lo encontraría primero, solo para decirle lo tonto e imprudente que había sido. Y estaba seguro de haber escuchado a ese chico, ese _Uchiha,_ mencionar el nombre de Kabuto. Desafió toda lógica y, sin embargo ...

"Está en el laboratorio. ¿Dónde crees que estaría?" Dijo Orochimaru, la diversión bailando en sus ojos. "Te hemos estado esperando aquí por un tiempo."

Sasuke no respondió y Orochimaru se acercó para verlo mejor.

"¿Por qué preguntas? No pareces tan herido". Orochimaru alcanzó la larga línea de sangre seca en el rostro de Sasuke, y Sasuke se retorció como si quisiera retroceder. "Sin embargo, es un corte curiosamente afilado. Más afilado de lo que podría hacer cualquier hoja".

"Era un jutsu al estilo del viento, si puedes llamarlo así", dijo Sasuke con desdén. Se hizo a un lado, con la intención de caminar alrededor de Orochimaru y continuar hacia sus habitaciones, pero de repente notó que Orochimaru parecía… diferente. Algo en el gesto que había usado estaba mal.

"¿Tus brazos están curados?" Sasuke notó la falta de vendajes, la falta de cicatrices en los brazos de Orochimaru. Sus rasgos también habían cambiado ligeramente, aunque era difícil precisar exactamente cómo. ¿Fue altura? ¿El conjunto de sus hombros? "Has cambiado de cuerpo otra vez. Un impostor se esforzaría más".

Los labios de Orochimaru se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Pensé que podría estar más sorprendido, considerando que se supone que es imposible para mí cambiar de nuevo tan pronto".

"Lamento decepcionarte." Sasuke esperaba un sermón. No quería más misterios con los que lidiar.

"Una vez que hayas descansado, me interesaría saber sobre tu visita a Kirigakure", dijo Orochimaru mientras Sasuke continuaba alejándose. El paso de Sasuke apenas dudó antes de irse sin comentarios.

____________________________________

Un amanecer brumoso arrojó luz sobre el paisaje carbonizado dejado atrás en Kirigakure. La mayoría de los edificios, aunque sufrieron daños, todavía estaban lo suficientemente intactos como para ser reparados. Y debido a que el Kiri-nin ya estaba preparado para un ataque, la mayoría de la población fuera del centro de la ciudad fue evacuada mucho antes de que se extendiera la pelea. Las mayores pérdidas se produjeron en el centro y en los puertos. Tsunade les dijo que harían todo lo posible para proporcionar botes y asistencia hasta que Kiri pudiera recuperarse de sus pérdidas.

Estaban en el vestíbulo principal barrido. No quedaba ningún mueble excepto la gran mesa de piedra, y casi todos los archivos habían sido destruidos. Registro de Shinobi, datos de Bingo, información criminal, todo había desaparecido. Ahora sería mucho más difícil descubrir la identidad y la lealtad de los que trabajan con Kisame. Pero eso no significaba que se hubiera perdido toda esperanza.

"Aunque Akatsuki se escapó, todavía tenemos prisioneros. De ellos, podríamos aprender algo", dijo Mei. "Sus líderes no han revelado nada todavía, pero tal vez a tiempo".

"Lamento que haya pasado todo esto", dijo Naruto. "¿Ao-jii va a estar bien?"

"Aún no ha recuperado la conciencia. Pero Tsunade-sama nos ha asegurado que solo necesita descansar", dijo Mei. Ella le dio a Naruto una sonrisa irónica. "Me temo que no podremos hacer mucho para ayudarte después de esto. Pero debo decir que podría tener un poco de fe en tu generación. Ese joven chuunin tuyo realmente hizo un buen trabajo como embajador. El genin que fue a Konoha quiere participar en los próximos exámenes ahora. Quizás eso es lo que necesitamos. Si podemos restaurar la fe en nuestros clientes, podemos dar otro paso hacia la reconstrucción de todo por nuestra cuenta. Espero que tú y Sakura estar allí también ".

Naruto miró a Sakura. Los exámenes eran lo más alejado de su mente en este momento.

"Estaremos allí cuando podamos ir como Equipo 7", dijo Naruto. Sakura sonrió y Kakashi asintió.

Inoichi, Genma y los ANBU también habían salido a salvo. Pero Tsunade los hizo viajar de regreso a Konoha por separado. Ella no dijo nada sobre ellos específicamente, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba indignada de que alguien los hubiera enviado allí, solo por el borde que tenía bajo su voz cada vez que aparecían.

____________________________________

Tres días después de que regresaron a Konoha, Naruto se encontró parado en un lugar de la calle por un tiempo indeterminado.

Las puertas del recinto Hyuuga siempre eran intimidantes, a pesar de que no había nada particularmente inusual en ellas. Incluso a esta hora del día, cuando las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par a la calle pulcramente barrida.

Era el principio de la cosa. Tanto si las puertas estaban abiertas como si no, no había forma de entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No es que Naruto tuviera la intención de ser astuto. Estaba allí para cumplir una promesa que había hecho en el futuro.

"Has estado ahí parado por un tiempo", dijo una voz familiar, y Naruto saltó. Hyuuga Hiashi dobló la esquina y salió por la puerta. "¿Estás esperando algo, Naruto-kun?"

"Me preguntaba si Neji estaba aquí. El equipo Gai no estaba en ese evento cuando apareció el último Mizukage, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es correcto. Creo que estaban en una misión diferente en ese momento. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?"

"No, quiero decir, no sobre eso", dijo Naruto. "Simplemente no he visto a esos tipos desde los últimos exámenes. Pensé que, ya que estaba de vuelta en el pueblo, vería cómo les iba".

"Entonces puedes preguntárselo tú mismo." Hiashi hizo un gesto detrás de él. Naruto miró alrededor del hombre y vio a Neji caminando hacia la puerta.

"Hemos estado ocupados, en su mayor parte", dijo Neji. Debe haber captado lo último de lo que estaba diciendo Hiashi. "¿Necesitas algo, Naruto?"

"¡Neji!" Naruto corrió hacia adelante, haciendo que Neji diera un paso atrás con una mirada sospechosa. "¡Tengo todo el día libre! ¡Vamos a entrenar! ¡Veremos quién ha mejorado más desde los exámenes!"

"…¿Qué?"

" _¡Yooooooooooooosh!_ "

Una nube de polvo surgió del suelo cuando una mancha verde se detuvo junto a ellos. Hiashi ya se había apartado con gracia del camino.

"¡Esa es una idea perfecta, Naruto-kun!" Lee casi tiene llamas en los ojos de la emoción. "¡Un desafío a sangre caliente para medir nuestro crecimiento! _¡Acepto!_ "

"Bien. Ustedes dos pueden hacerlo." Neji intentó alejarse, pero Naruto lo agarró del hombro.

"Apuesto a que puedo vencerte incluso más rápido que la última vez".

Neji se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Crees que me provocarán tan fácilmente? Además, estás equivocado. Has pasado más tiempo en el hospital que entrenando. No lo considero un desafío".

Naruto sonrió. "Te sorprenderías."

"Te estás preparando para los próximos exámenes. Podría ser un cambio de ritmo útil para hoy", dijo Hiashi.

Neji negó con la cabeza, resignado. "Lee, ya viniste aquí para arrastrarme a un día de entrenamiento, ¿no es así?"

"¡Si!" Lee levantó el pulgar con entusiasmo. "Ya he convencido a Tenten de que nos encuentre en el Campo de Entrenamiento 5. Pero no me importa que Naruto-kun se una a nosotros. ¡También me gustaría ver el resultado de sus viajes con Jiraiya-sama!"

"Entonces, iré a buscar a Sakura-chan", dijo Naruto. "¡Iremos todos juntos!"

Se separaron y acordaron volver a encontrarse en el campo de entrenamiento. Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada como Naruto (aunque no tanto como Lee). Se pusieron a trabajar tan pronto como todos llegaron al campo.

Sus instructores jounin se enteraron del entrenamiento conjunto improvisado con bastante rapidez.

"¡Whooooaaaaaaa! _¡_ Míralos , mi rival!" Gai dijo efusivamente, incapaz de quedarse quieto mientras él y Kakashi veían a sus estudiantes correr. "¡Tomando la iniciativa! ¡Corriendo hacia el sol poniente con el poder de la juventud llenando sus corazones!"

"Es mediodía. No hay sol poniente", dijo Kakashi, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Parece que las recientes pruebas a las que se enfrenta su equipo han provocado algo en lo más profundo", continuó Gai. "¡Y no estoy hablando solo de tus estudiantes, Kakashi! ¿O me equivoco al observar tu mayor motivación últimamente? ¡El mundo puede verte tan _genial_ como siempre, pero no me engaño!"

Kakashi bajó su libro lo suficiente para ver a los niños correr juntos.

"El futuro no está escrito en piedra. Eso es lo que creo ahora".

____________________________________

Al día siguiente, Naruto tuvo una oportunidad muy esperada de ponerse al día con Jiraiya. Después de despertarse esa mañana con otro sapo mensajero que croaba ruidosamente en su oído, fue a una de las tiendas de dango de la ciudad.

Jiraiya estaba allí, sentado fuera de la tienda con una barra de dango fresca en la mano. Hizo un gesto y Naruto trotó para sentarse a su lado en el banco.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo. Reunirse así se sintió muy importante y clandestino, a pesar de que todavía estaban dentro del pueblo.

"Escuché lo que pasó en Kiri. Pasé por muchos problemas para conseguir a alguien de nuestro lado que realmente no puede hacer mucho, ¿eh?" Jiraiya mordió el dango y lo deslizó del palo.

"¡Es algo!" Naruto frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Al menos averiguamos más sobre Sasuke. Y ahora que Lava-Lady está de nuestro lado, otras aldeas podrían decidir escucharnos también."

"Suna, tal vez. Realmente no veo al viejo Ohnoki o Ay sacando el cuello para que Akatsuki le dé un golpe, como lo hizo Kiri. Por lo que Tsunade me dijo, las cosas se pusieron un poco demasiado interesantes allí. Pero cómo has estado desde que regresaste? "

"Primero fui a ver a Iruka-sensei, para hacerle saber que había regresado bien. No quería que me fuera, y todo", dijo Naruto, rascándose la mejilla. "He estado entrenando con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura. ¡Oh! Ayer fui a la casa del clan Hyuuga y arrastré a Neji para entrenar con nosotros. Bushy-brow me ayudó."

Jiraiya se rió. "Es bueno ver que te estás instalando de nuevo. ¿Pero no has notado que ninguno de esos tipos te sigue o trata de sacarte más información?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, desconcertado. "Kakashi-sensei tampoco ha dicho nada al respecto. Realmente no entiendo qué estaba pasando con eso. Esos tipos simplemente aparecieron y dijeron que querían asegurarse de que Akatsuki no me hubiera afectado. Pero no No sé lo que realmente estaban tratando de hacer. Inoyaji siguió haciendo esto en el que, como, me estaba hablando dentro de mi cabeza. Dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaban haciendo ".

Jiraiya dejó el palo de dango vacío y tomó otro. "Por lo que sabemos, se fueron de Konoha poco después de que todos ustedes lo hicieran. El ANBU afirma que un informante anónimo les advirtió del peligro en Kirigakure, pero aún se sospecha que pudieron actuar tan rápido, incluso antes de que sucediera algo. Pero todo se le está echando la culpa a Akatsuki y Yagura. Supongo que lo único bueno es que a nadie se le ocurre ninguna razón plausible para mantenerte bajo vigilancia dentro de la aldea, más allá de lo que ya sabíamos, el hecho de que Akatsuki está detrás de ti. dudo que sea el final ".

"¿Pero por qué crees que quieren hacer eso?"

Jiraiya dio un suspiro bajo y retumbante. "Así es siempre. La existencia del jinchuuriki significa poder. Es tan simple como eso".

Jiraiya extendió el último palito de dango de su plato y Naruto lo aceptó. Masticó pensativamente durante un rato.

"No lo sé, Ero-sennin. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería."

"Así es la vida, chico. Háblame de tu encuentro con Sasuke."

Naruto le contó sobre la pelea con Kisame que lo llevó a encontrar a Sasuke. Pero cuando llegó la parte donde Obito había intervenido, vaciló. Se quedó mirando su palo de dango limpio. No podía cambiar el hecho de que Sasuke había visto a Obito. Naruto siguió tratando de ganar tiempo para encontrar una solución a la versión anterior, pero la verdad se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de evitar, y no estaba más cerca de tener una buena idea.

¿Y si Kurama no hubiera detenido a Inoichi antes de que todos sus secretos salieran a la luz? Eso estuvo demasiado cerca.

"Te escapaste", le pidió Jiraiya. "Me sorprende que hayas salido de una pelea con Sasuke. ¿O te alcanzó Kisame?"

"No." Naruto rompió distraídamente el palo por la mitad y lo arrojó a un bote de basura cercano. "Fue ... ¿sabes lo que pasó cuando estábamos en el onsen? Fue un poco así".

Jiraiya no cambió su expresión casual, pero Naruto notó que miró a su alrededor antes de moverse hacia él. "Tenía miedo de que dijeras algo así. Pero Orochimaru está en este mundo ahora, así que no entiendo cómo podría estar sucediendo esto todavía. Sabes ... confío en ti. Creo que tienes un buen corazón, y buenas razones para todo lo que haces. Pero ... "

"¡Narutooo!"

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Sakura saludando desde la entrada a una tienda cercana. Trotó por la calle hacia ellos.

"Ahí lo tienes. Hola, Jiraiya-sama."

"Hola, chico", dijo fácilmente Jiraiya. "Kakashi realmente los está poniendo a ustedes dos a través del guante últimamente, ¿no es así? Debe estar ansioso esperando que salga el próximo _Icha Icha_ ".

"No, todavía se va a algún lado la mitad del tiempo. Solo ha estado revisando con nosotros más". Sakura negó con la cabeza. "De todos modos, Naruto, te he estado buscando. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Mei-sama, sobre el Kiri genin que quería unirse a los próximos exámenes?"

"¿Si?"

"Estaba hablando con Shikamaru al respecto. Y, bueno, creo que podría ser una buena oportunidad para que hablemos con algunas de las otras aldeas. ¿No es eso de lo que se tratan, cuando lo piensas? Se supone que dejaríamos que los pueblos ocultos compitieran en el mismo terreno por un tiempo. Tal vez los diferentes Kage puedan tener reuniones y establecer tratados, pero las cosas que podemos hacer son igualmente importantes. Tal como lo hiciste con Gaara. Al igual que Shikamaru con el Kiri genin ".

"¡Podemos generar confianza entre las aldeas sin que sea oficial!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto. Esta fue la mejor idea que alguien había tenido. "Si la gente sabe sobre Akatsuki, poco a poco, tal vez no sea tan fácil para el Kage ignorarlos".

"Y sobre los jinchuuriki, también. Creo que incluso si la gente no quiere luchar contra Akatsuki, pueden hacer más para evitar que Akatsuki los capture. Y creo que ... deberías contarles a todos sobre el Kyuubi".

"A-Ah— _¿qué?"_ Naruto miró a su alrededor, repentinamente nervioso. "¡No digas eso en voz alta, Sakura-chan! No se suponía que te dijera eso en primer lugar."

"Todavía es ilegal aquí, ¿sabes?", Dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Por qué? Sasuke y yo ya lo sabemos. Todos en Kiri lo saben."

"El Sandaime tenía sus razones. Pero es a tu maestra a quien tienes que convencer, no a mí. Y ella tiene algo más que tu opinión en qué pensar."

Sakura se veía un poco desanimada. Se volvió hacia Naruto. "Entonces, por el momento, podemos intentar conseguir la ayuda de todos con Sasuke y Akatsuki. Podremos hablar con gente de todas partes en los próximos exámenes. Deberíamos empezar a prepararnos para ello incluso más seriamente que la última vez. . "

"Espera, ¿de dónde salió eso? Pensé que íbamos a esperar y tomarlo como un equipo".

"Todavía podemos. No he descubierto los detalles, pero la gente debe ser advertida sobre Akatsuki si convencemos a Sasuke de que regrese o no, ¿verdad? Si él está con ellos, es como dijiste, podría venir a vernos a continuación." . Pero no debemos esperar a que eso suceda. Necesitamos hacernos más fuertes y encontrarlo primero ".

Naruto se sorprendió por la audacia de Sakura. Le recordó la versión de ella que había visto en el futuro. Cada día que estaban juntos como equipo, la imagen se fortalecía. Y los demás… si hacían lo mismo y se acercaban cada vez más a lo que se convertirían, ¿quién sabía lo que podrían lograr?

"Maldición. Habla sobre el mal momento", murmuró Jiraiya.

"¿Qué?" Naruto casi había olvidado que estaba allí.

Jiraiya dejó su taza de té en el banco junto a él. "Es una buena idea. Pero no obtendrás la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a Akatsuki entre ahora y los próximos exámenes".

"Pero podemos enfrentarnos a Sasuke", dijo Naruto. "Ese es un buen comienzo".

"Mientras él se quede con ellos, son lo mismo. Tsunade dice que estoy completamente curado, así que continuarás tu viaje de entrenamiento conmigo. Esa será la mejor manera para que obtengas la fuerza que necesitas. "

"¡Pero quiero quedarme aquí por un tiempo, Ero-sennin! Ya descubrimos lo que estaba haciendo Orochimaru. Además, dudo que Baa-chan me deje vagar después de lo que pasó en Kirigakure. ¿Por qué no puedo? sólo entrenamos aquí? "

Jiraiya dio otro suspiro estruendoso y se rascó la cabeza. Parecía que estaba debatiendo consigo mismo. Cruzó una pierna sobre su rodilla y se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Dado que ANBU actuó con información supuestamente anónima sin órdenes del Hokage, técnicamente no hay forma de que puedan mantenerte bajo escrutinio. Tsunade quiere que tu viaje de entrenamiento continúe antes de que alguien se le ocurra. Ahora mismo, podemos argumentar que no es necesariamente más seguro quedarse dentro del pueblo. De hecho, viajar conmigo de un lugar a otro puede ser la opción más segura ".

"Eso no es justo", dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. "¿No debería Naruto tener voz y voto en lo que hace para su entrenamiento? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí y entrenarlo?"

"Podría hacer eso, pero estás perdiendo el punto aquí, Nidaime Tsunade-hime. Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso, y podremos hacer mucho más para contrarrestar a Akatsuki si estamos ahí fuera. Si era solo yo, podía ir y venir cuando quisiera ".

Naruto normalmente aprovecharía la oportunidad de continuar su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, pero no había hecho lo suficiente desde que regresó la última vez. Y Sakura tenía razón.

"¿Crees que… realmente sería tan malo si me quedara aquí?"

"Tsunade quiere que te mantengas en movimiento por un tiempo más". La expresión de Jiraiya se suavizó. "Hasta que averigüemos qué sucedió allí en Kiri. Habrá mucho tiempo para preocuparse por los exámenes más tarde. Mientras ustedes, niños, estén tan decididos a fortalecerse, creo que estaremos bien".

"Supongo que eso explica de qué querías hablarme. ¿Cuándo se supone que nos vamos?" Naruto se dejó caer en el banco.

"Ah, entonces lo entendiste", dijo Jiraiya. "Nos vamos tan pronto como Tsunade dé el visto bueno. Podría ser tan temprano como esta noche."

"Entonces ... el resto del equipo también puede ir", dijo Sakura. "Yo y Kakashi-sensei."

"Tsunade no va a querer alejar a Kakashi de hacer misiones para algo como esto".

"Tu entrenamiento también es importante, Sakura-chan," dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Además, sé que puedes encontrar una manera de involucrar a todos en lo que estamos haciendo. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. Y definitivamente te haré saber si averiguamos algo sobre Sasuke."

Sakura se mordió el labio. "Pensé ... pensé que podría ayudar que hables con ellos, Naruto. Si todos supieran, creo que te aceptarían. Pero incluso si no podemos contarles todo, tienes una manera de hacer que la gente escuche. para ti."

"No hay prisa", dijo Jiraiya. "Según Naruto, la guerra no será un problema hasta dentro de unos años. Mientras tanto, no debes subestimarte a ti mismo". Él se paró. "Estoy a punto de hablar con Tsunade de nuevo. Hazme un favor y no menciones nada de esto hasta que nos hayamos ido."

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron en silencio durante medio minuto después de que Jiraiya se alejara.

"Me pregunto si alguna vez volveremos a estar juntos, todos", murmuró Sakura.

"Lo haremos."

Eso era algo que el conocimiento futuro de Naruto no podía decirle. Pero todavía sentía la verdad hasta los huesos.

____________________________________

Como había advertido Jiraiya, partieron esa misma noche. Se fueron de la misma forma que la primera vez: de repente, sin despedidas, hacia la oscuridad y el frío. Izumo estaba en la puerta. Naruto movió su mochila y evitó la mirada del hombre, fingiendo estar muy interesado en una polilla que revoloteaba alrededor de una de las lámparas. A pesar de que había querido quedarse un poco más, rebotó sobre sus talones con genuina anticipación.

"Buena suerte, Jiraiya-sama," dijo Izumo.

"Puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de que regresemos", dijo Jiraiya. "No puedo esperar a ver qué cambios ocurren. ¿Ne, Naruto?"

Naruto dejó de inquietarse y tomó una larga bocanada de aire limpio y frío. Todavía se sentía como si no hubiera hecho lo suficiente. Pero confiaba en sus amigos. Tenía que _ser_ suficiente. Se mantendrían firmes juntos la próxima vez que se encontraran.

"Sí. Apuesto a que será algo bueno."

Al menos, pensó mientras giraban y se iban, lejos de la aldea, podría preguntarle a Jiraiya sobre el incidente en Kirigakure. Él _sabía_ que tenía que haber más que eso, si Tsunade estaba pasando por la molestia de reiniciar su viaje tan repentinamente.

Y, si estaba fuera del pueblo, sería mucho más fácil ayudar a Obito.

Naruto miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través del camino oscuro, permaneciendo cerca de Jiraiya mientras pasaban por el lugar donde se había enfrentado a Itachi. Era poco probable que Itachi estuviera allí ahora, pero sin el Modo Sabio, no era fácil saberlo.

¿Donde estuvo el?

Eso fue lo más extraño de Sasuke apareciendo en Kiri: que Itachi no estaba allí. No solo porque Itachi era su objetivo antes que nada. Naruto no podía imaginar al Itachi que conocía dejando que Sasuke se involucrara con Akatsuki. Estaba seguro de que Itachi haría que su hermano menor se mantuviera alejado de ellos, incluso si tenía que lastimarlo para hacerlo.

¿Ya se había enfrentado a Madara y le había pasado algo malo?

 _Estoy enfermo._ Él también había dicho eso. ¿Y si eso tuviera algo que ver? ¿O Itachi simplemente no sabía que Sasuke estaba en Kiri? ¿O tenía algún tipo de plan que solo él conocía?

"Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado a dónde vamos todavía", se quejó Jiraiya, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh? Oh. ¿ _A_ dónde vamos?"

"Nuestro primer destino es volver a Myoboku, pero parte del camino a pie. Después de eso, espero que las cosas se pongan un poco más interesantes".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mientras te metías en problemas, tuve una idea sobre cómo podríamos investigar a Akatsuki a continuación. Pero hay algo sobre lo que necesito más información, por eso vamos al Monte primero".

"¿Información sobre qué?"

Jiraiya levantó su dedo en un movimiento de 'shh'. "Eso es para cuando nos alejemos un poco más".


	17. Tacticas de algo algo

Ellos _fueron_ más lejos, en opinión de Naruto. Pero Jiraiya todavía no explicaba su nuevo plan, sin importar cuánto intentara Naruto convencerlo de que lo contara.

Para empeorar las cosas, habían viajado durante horas y se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Tanto sus pies como sus párpados se estaban volviendo pesados.

"Ero-sennin ... ¿cuándo vamos a parar para hacer el campamento?" Naruto murmuró, su voz tan pesada como el resto de él.

"No vamos a hacer el campamento. Voy a hacer que uno de los Toads nos convoque en reversa después de un tiempo."

" _¿Ehh?_ ", Dijo Naruto incrédulo. "¿Cuál es el punto de que caminemos tan lejos, entonces? Pensé que íbamos a parar en algún lugar importante o algo así".

"Si hay alguien siguiéndonos, podemos sacarlos o hacerles pensar que vamos a otro lugar", dijo Jiraiya. "Vamos en la dirección opuesta que tendríamos que ir si realmente viajáramos al Monte a pie".

"Podemos verificar usando el Modo Sabio, y luego—" Naruto casi chocó con Jiraiya cuando se detuvo de repente.

"Ya te lo dije, eso no es infalible. Pero creo que estamos claros. Este es un lugar lo suficientemente bueno como cualquier otro".

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaban en algún lugar de la Tierra del Fuego, pero no había reconocido nada en un tiempo. Los densos bosques estaban dando paso a árboles más jóvenes y pastos largos. La única vez que había viajado tan cerca de la Tierra de los Ríos fue en el futuro, y eso fue usando una ruta diferente.

Jiraiya se mordió el pulgar y extendió la mano en el suelo.

Apareció un pequeño sapo mensajero, muy parecido al que había despertado a Naruto esa mañana.

"Estamos listos."

El sapo saludó con un graznido y luego desapareció.

"Está bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿puedes ..."

¡MARICÓN!

Naruto parpadeó. Las estrellas parecían mucho más cercanas que antes. Grandes helechos y orejas de elefante se inclinaban bajo la brillante exhibición celestial. Dos pequeños sapos estaban frente a ellos.

"Oye, bienvenido de nuevo, jefe". Gamakichi alzó su mano palmeada a modo de saludo.

"Oye, Gamakichi." Naruto bostezó y se frotó los ojos, luchando por evitar la ola de cansancio que se apoderó de él.

"Ustedes jóvenes deberían estar en la cama", dijo Shima con firmeza. "Habrá tiempo para visitar mañana".

"Gracias por llevarme, Shima-baa." Jiraiya levantó la mano en un gesto de agradecimiento.

"¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar? Es demasiado pequeña en tu casa para los dos", señaló Naruto.

"Puedes quedarte en nuestra casa. Hay mucho espacio allí", dijo Gamakichi.

Jiraiya se burló. Prefiero no despertar a Gamabunta para preguntar. Vamos al templo del Honorable Geezer.

"Oh, está bien, asegúrate de pasar por la mañana para desayunar", dijo Shima.

Jiraiya se rió como si fuera una gran broma, y luego se volvió para caminar por el camino en el que habían aterrizado. Naruto lo alcanzó después de un breve lapso.

El camino hacia el templo era tan hermoso como todo lo demás, incluso en la oscuridad. Puede que estuviera en pleno invierno en la base de la montaña, pero la cima estaba tan suave y exuberante como siempre.

"¿Por qué vamos al templo? ¿El Honorable Geezer vio algo?"

"No. Pero por lo general está durmiendo, así que no le importará si pasamos. Lo importante es la energía allí. Tal vez sea porque el Gran Sapo Sabio está allí, o tal vez esté allí porque la energía amplifica su percepción. De cualquier manera , Si necesitamos buscar algo, ese es probablemente el mejor lugar para hacerlo ".

"¿Para buscar algo… como Sasuke?" Naruto adivinó, el ritmo se aceleró ante el pensamiento.

"Bien. El hecho de que ha sido difícil rastrearlo puede significar que sus nuevas habilidades tienen al menos una base lejana en las artes sabias. Pero no solo eso. Mirando todo como un todo, podría ser el momento de cambiar nuestro enfoque. "

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jiraiya dejó de caminar. Miró de un lado a otro, luego se sentó en una gran roca junto al camino.

"Muy bien, estamos tan lejos de cualquiera como es posible. Si no tienes demasiado sueño, puedo contarte mi idea".

"No tengo sueño", dijo Naruto de inmediato, y se sentó en el césped frente a él.

"Bueno, esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora". Jiraiya levantó las manos, contando mientras hablaba. "Akatsuki se enteró de que te pasó algo. Madara envió a alguien a ver cómo estabas, o lo hizo él mismo. Esa fue la brecha que el Cuerpo de Barreras sintió. Después de darse cuenta de que el Kyuubi se había ido, comenzó a buscar más agresivamente al menos a otro Jinchuuriki: el anfitrión de los Rokubi. Cuando se enteró de que volviste, era lo suficientemente importante como para arriesgar su tapadera para infiltrarse en el banquete, pero estaba siendo observado demasiado de cerca para atacar allí. Mientras tanto, el ninja desaparecido se reunió para ayudar cazar el Rokubi siguió peleando con las fuerzas de Orochimaru. Entonces fue tras Orochimaru. Está bien. ¿Qué podemos obtener de todo esto? "

"Entiendo que estoy cansado de ser acosado", dijo Naruto, reprimiendo un bostezo. Puede que no estuviera tan despierto como decía.

Jiraiya suspiró. "En su mayor parte, Madara ha estado actuando por su cuenta. Aparte de Itachi y Kisame, ninguno de los otros miembros de Akatsuki se ha involucrado con nosotros. De hecho, usó un ejército de disidentes de Yagura, quienes, irónicamente, no lo hicieron. Date cuenta de para quién estaban trabajando, para atacar a Kirigakure. Y por lo que has dicho, aunque Kisame estaba allí, en realidad no estaba tratando de capturarte. ¿Por qué? "

"Supongo que porque ... ¿todavía no están listos para usar el bijuu? Quiero decir, en el futuro, les tomó un tiempo comenzar a hacer eso. Creo. Pero si eso es cierto, entonces no entiendo por qué Madara lo hizo. _nada_ de eso ".

"Creo que tienes la mitad de la razón", dijo Jiraiya. "Porque incluso si Akatsuki aún no está en esa etapa, querrían saber dónde están todos los jinchuuriki. Y estoy seguro de que Madara tiene una forma de mantener las primeras capturas en reserva. Creo que preferiría tomar todas las ellos inmediatamente, en el último minuto, para que las aldeas no tengan tiempo de tomar represalias. Lo que quiero decir es que, por más desesperado que esté por capturarte, le beneficiaría hacer que tu captura parezca algo completamente ajeno. un golpe de Kirigakure. O una cuenta pendiente con un antiguo compañero de equipo ".

Naruto sintió que se había tragado uno de los onigiri oruga de Shima-baa entero. Su estómago se retorció desagradablemente. "Sasuke me dijo que Madara le ofreció información a cambio de capturarme. Y Sasuke estaba allí, pero no para hacer lo que Madara quería. No entiendo lo de Kiri, aunque ... no lo que Sasuke hizo, quiero decir, pero Madara envió tanto él _como_ Kisame allí ".

"¿Por qué?" Jiraiya arqueó una ceja. "Tiene sentido para mí. Madara probablemente no confiaba en que Sasuke hiciera lo que él quería, y Kisame era la persona perfecta para enviar. Parece saber la verdad sobre Yagura, era su antiguo pueblo, y él ha venido a por ti antes. . "

"Lo sé. Pero todavía no está bien." Naruto se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. "Kisame en realidad no ayudaría a Madara a usar a Sasuke. Se lo diría a Itachi. Y Madara no querría que Itachi lo supiera, porque sabe que Itachi lo traicionaría por Sasuke en un segundo. Así que ..."

"Huh." Jiraiya lo pensó por un momento. "No sé qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso. Supongo que es posible que Sasuke no debería estar allí en absoluto, o tal vez Kisame no supiera de él. O, diablos, tal vez Madara simplemente no lo sabe. No comparto tu opinión sobre Kisame. Puede que no haya visto ninguna razón para esconderle a Sasuke ".

"Eso significa que tal vez Itachi lo sepa sin que Madara tenga ni idea!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto como si de repente quisiera hacer algo al respecto. "Pero…"

Pero, por supuesto, no se podía hacer nada. Sería genial si Itachi todavía estuviera a salvo y tuviera la ventaja. Sin embargo, el ataque de Kiri fue hace días. Cualquier cosa podría haber pasado desde entonces.

"Ya dijo que cuidaría de Madara él mismo", murmuró Naruto. "Si se _enterara_ de _esto ..."_

"¿Te refieres a Itachi? ¿Cuándo dijo eso?"

"Er-" Genial, ahora lo dejaría escapar. "Está bien, hablé con Itachi de nuevo. Fue justo después de que regresáramos a la aldea, antes de la misión Kiri. Le dije que Sasuke había desaparecido, pero no sabía dónde".

"¿Fuiste a hablar con Itachi por tu cuenta _otra vez?_ ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para salir con un miembro de Akatsuki sin…" Jiraiya hizo una pausa. "Dejaste la seguridad del pueblo. No le dijiste a nadie adónde ibas".

Naruto sintió que su rostro se ponía rojo en la oscuridad. "¡Sé que fue arriesgado, pero no es un mal tipo! Además, tengo que intentar sincronizarme con los árboles alrededor de la aldea, y realmente mejoran mi Modo Sabio. Si no podemos ver a Sasuke desde aquí, entonces tal vez allí— "

"Si es bueno o no, no es el problema; ya te lo _dije_ ", dijo Jiraiya con impaciencia. "El punto es que no deberías estar tomando este tipo de riesgos solo. He tratado de dejar claro que estamos—" Jiraiya dejó de hablar abruptamente.

"¿Qué?"

Jiraiya se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a Naruto. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al costado del camino, una mano frente a él y la otra frente a su alumno.

"¿Quién está ahí?" llamó bruscamente.

Silencio.

"¿Ero-sennin?" Naruto lo miró, luego al lugar donde estaba mirando. No debería haber sido posible que nadie los siguiera aquí. Cualquiera en su rastro los habría perdido después de que fueran convocados al revés.

Al menos, normalmente.

El estómago de Naruto se retorció de nuevo, pero decidió arriesgarse. Dio un paso alrededor de Jiraiya y llamó con cuidado: "¿Obito? Está bien. Creo".

"Realmente no tengo ganas de pelear con un Sannin en este momento". Había una pregunta en la voz de Obito, pero apareció a la vista de todos modos, con las manos abiertas a los lados. Sus ojos negros pasaron de Jiraiya a Naruto.

Naruto lo supo sin que él tuviera que decirlo. "¿Te enteraste cuando está sucediendo?"

"Mañana. Ahí es cuando nos vamos."

"¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amigo, Naruto?" Dijo Jiraiya, tan tranquilamente como si todavía estuvieran en la tienda de dango en Konoha.

Obito miró a Jiraiya. "¿Cuánto sabe? Pensé que le habías dicho a Jiraiya-sama sobre todo."

"Ni siquiera cerca, me temo", dijo Jiraiya. "Pensé que podría averiguar más si veníamos aquí. Parece que mi plan ya está dando sus frutos".

"No era mi intención, ¡es una historia muy larga!"

"Eso es lo que has dicho."

Obito suspiró. "Creo que sé por qué. Naruto está tratando de proteger a alguien que no se lo merece".

Levantó una mano hacia su cabeza. En algún lugar en medio del movimiento, una delgada máscara apareció en su mano y la sostuvo sobre su rostro. Estaba parcialmente roto. Faltaba un gran trozo del lado derecho. Pero el material naranja en forma de espiral era inconfundible.

"¿Sabes quién soy ahora?"

"¡Idiota!" Naruto se movió para arrebatarle la máscara, pero desapareció antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. "¿De dónde diablos conseguiste eso?"

"Lo encontré", dijo Obito con indiferencia. "El mayor de mí dejó algunas de sus cosas en la dimensión kamui".

"Cuanto mayor eres. ¿Así que supongo que también fuiste parte del experimento de Orochimaru?" Jiraiya se acercó, mirándolos con interés. "Pero no eres de esta línea de tiempo. Eres de más atrás, y tu yo mayor es la persona con la que hemos estado luchando. No es de extrañar que Naruto no quisiera explicarlo. ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Es mi habilidad Sharingan. Jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Es mi culpa que el futuro Orochimaru también haya llegado aquí, en caso de que te lo preguntes. No tuvo nada que ver con Naruto; él simplemente quedó atrapado en eso. Y no le pregunté. para cubrirme a mí tampoco. Fue una tontería que decidió hacer por su cuenta ".

"Obito—"

"Entonces eres un Uchiha, pero definitivamente no eres Madara. Y nos conocimos antes, ¿no? No solo después de que hayas crecido."

"Obito estaba en el equipo de Kakashi-sensei cuando era un niño", dijo Naruto apresuradamente, cansado de que lo hablaran. "En este tiempo, todos piensan que lo mataron en la guerra, pero todavía está vivo, y anda pretendiendo ser Madara y cazando bijuu".

"Ya veo ya veo." Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos y asintió. "Y déjame adivinar: en algún momento entre ahora y el futuro, ¿me matan por su culpa?"

El aire suave pareció congelarse. Naruto miró hacia el camino de piedra que conducía a la sien del sapo mayor. El recuerdo intrusivo fue como una repentina nota desafinada. Fue desorientador.

"No."

Naruto miró hacia el templo, asomándose en la oscuridad al final del camino, a solo unos metros de distancia. Se vio a sí mismo ignorando la verdad y luego volviéndose para correr escaleras arriba. Al principio no había significado nada.

"No."

Jiraiya y Obito lo miraban con curiosidad. Naruto cerró la boca y volvió a abrirla para dar una explicación, algo que sería menos peligroso que la verdad, pero aún no había pensado en una.

"Genial. Es bueno saber que no todo es culpa mía", dijo Obito, rescatándolo de sus problemas. Siguió la mirada de Naruto hasta el templo y luego caminó hacia él. "No estoy realmente preocupado por mi yo mayor en este momento. Necesito lidiar con el mañana. Tengo un plan si puedes ayudarme o no, pero necesito saberlo para poder prepararme. Como, ahora mismo. Lo siento . "

"Por supuesto que te ayudaré", dijo Naruto de inmediato. "Eso es lo que acordamos, ¿verdad?"

"Ah," dijo Jiraiya comprendiendo. "Asumo que el plan implica que Naruto abandone este mundo de nuevo, y una vez más, probablemente lo habría hecho sin decirle a nadie adónde iba".

"Lo siento, pero esto es realmente importante, Ero-sennin," dijo Naruto, mirándolo lentamente. "No quiero que te preocupes de que yo vaya al tiempo de Obito, pero él es mi amigo y tengo que ayudar".

"¿Y nunca pensaste en pedirme ayuda?"

Naruto y Obito intercambiaron una mirada.

"¿Eh?"

"Francamente, fue una buena idea no decirle a nadie que tenías una conexión con 'Madara'", dijo Jiraiya. "Significaría explicar sobre el jutsu de la Encarnación que abarca el tiempo, o simplemente te pondría bajo sospecha. Pero me hubiera gustado que _me_ lo hubieras dicho antes."

"¿Quieres decir ... que no te hace sospechar? ¿No te importa?" Naruto habría esperado que estuviera más sorprendido. O al menos decepcionado.

"Naruto, crecí con Orochimaru como compañero de equipo. Y odio decirlo, pero estoy envejeciendo. Es cierto, estas cosas del espacio-tiempo están fuera de la norma, pero he visto muchas cosas increíbles en este mundo nuestro ". Jiraiya suspiró. "Sé que no pediste que te apartaran de aquí la primera vez. Y que te hagas amigo de personas del otro lado, sin importar quiénes sean, no sorprendería a nadie que realmente te conociera. Además de eso, yo ' he estado cerca de ti y he visto el contexto de todo. Al menos, más que la mayoría ".

Jiraiya se sentó en una roca al lado del camino e hizo un gesto hacia ellos. "¿Por qué no me informas? Tal vez pueda ver algo en la situación que ustedes dos no pueden".

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo", dijo Obito.

"La versión corta, entonces."

"Ok. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ya sabe?" Obito miró a Naruto.

"La mayor parte." Naruto se bajó de la mochila y se sentó de nuevo con las piernas cruzadas sobre la suave hierba. "Te dejé fuera porque quería descubrir cómo lidiar con Akatsuki por mi cuenta. Pensé que podía dejar todo eso y concentrarme en encontrar a Sasuke primero."

"Entonces, ¿cuántas personas terminó usando Orochimaru para su experimento?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"Tres", dijo Naruto. "Er, cuatro, supongo, ya que él también lo probó en sí mismo. Siempre actuaba como si no pudiera usarlo un montón de veces. Pero Obito estaba allí conmigo en la base después de que me capturaron. su jutsu dimensional. Luego, después de que volvimos a casa, descubrió cómo usarlo para llegar aquí, así que ... eso es todo ".

"Sí", dijo Obito. "Y estoy tratando de cambiar la parte del pasado en la que termino medio aplastado hasta la muerte por una roca gigante. Kakashi en el futuro nos contó algunas cosas al respecto, pero no muchas. ¿Sabes algo sobre ese incidente? , ¿Jiraiya-sama? No estabas cerca del frente de Iwa, ¿verdad? "

"No del todo. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, ahora te recuerdo. Tu muerte, de todos modos. Pasó un tiempo antes de que me enteré, pero Kakashi se lo tomó muy mal. Todos lo hicieron. Pero ninguno de ellos me dijo los detalles. . "

"Maldita sea", murmuró Obito. "Entonces ... ¿podrías ir con nosotros? Todavía estabas en la guerra, incluso si no estuvieras en esa área. Tu yo más joven no estaría allí, así que nadie lo sabría. Podrías pensar en alguna razón para estar allí. . "

"O podríamos pedirle a Kakashi-sensei que lo explique mejor", dijo Naruto rápidamente. "Solo tenemos que hablar con él y averiguar ..."

"¡No tenemos tiempo para hacer eso! Tendríamos que explicar todo de nuevo al que está en tu dimensión, y si hablamos con él en el futuro, primero tendríamos que encontrarlo, y No sé qué está pasando allí. No quiero jugar más con ese tiempo. No tiene nada que ver con nosotros ".

"No estoy interesado en revivir la guerra", dijo Jiraiya. Se había vuelto pensativo, mirando las masas de estrellas en lo alto. "No creo que sea una buena idea volver al pasado e intentar cambiar las cosas. No es que te culpe por querer hacerlo. Simplemente no es para mí".

"No tienes que hacerlo. Pero todavía quiero ir", dijo Naruto. Miró a Obito. "Puedo vigilar a todos en el área. Podré saber si alguien está tratando de emboscarte".

Obito se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido. "Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Pero si Jiraiya-sama está allí, no tendría que mirar desde la distancia. Podría quedarse ahí con nosotros, y sería fácil inventar una excusa para ello. estaría mucho más seguro de esa manera. Eso es lo que más me importa ".

"Supongo que no se puede evitar, entonces. No si lo vas a hacer de cualquier manera", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Lo harás?" Obito giró la cabeza hacia él.

"No voy a ir a pelear en la guerra. Pero puedo proteger a algunos niños si se van a poner en peligro independientemente".

"Entonces, ¿qué voy a hacer?" Naruto dijo a regañadientes. No le gustaba la idea de ser apartado de la acción. Más importante aún, no quería que Jiraiya estuviera involucrado en los riesgos del viaje en el tiempo, sin importar cuán capaz fuera el Sannin.

Pero no podía culpar a Obito por querer darles la mejor oportunidad de éxito.

"El Viejo-Kakashi dijo que Minato-sensei se fue para hacer parte de la misión solo, lo que deja a Kakashi al mando. Así que creo que ambos deberían permanecer en mi dimensión kamui hasta después de que nos separemos. No sé todavía qué sensei tiene que hacerlo, pero sé que va a ser importante para la guerra. Esa es la única razón por la que quiero hacer esto sin él ", dijo Obito. "Si perdemos la guerra, no estaremos a salvo en ningún lado. Naruto, debes mantenerte lo suficientemente lejos para que Kakashi no te note, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que puedas saltar para ayudar".

"Bueno."

"Eso suena bien. Tal _vez_ deberías haber sido el segundo al mando de esta misión, en lugar de Kakashi. Recuerdo cómo solía ser." Jiraiya sonrió. "Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, después de perderte fue cuando empezó a cambiar".

"No voy a dejar que una piedra me destruya sólo para hacer que ese idiota mejore", dijo Obito. "Está bien, si van a venir conmigo, tendrán que permanecer en mi dimensión desde el momento en que me reúna con el equipo hasta después de que nos separemos. Eso probablemente será todo el día".

"Um, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero no hay baños en tu dimensión", dijo Naruto.

"Puedo recogerte justo antes de que nos vayamos mañana, ¡entonces tendrás que lidiar con eso! ¿Quieres ayudar o no?"

"Solo digo, si tienes la oportunidad de dejarnos salir después de unas horas, sería bueno. No te olvides de nosotros solo porque no somos como Kabuto".

"Como sea. Lo tendré en cuenta." Obito descruzó los brazos. "Voy a regresar ahora para prepararme y esas cosas. ¿Todavía estarás aquí, verdad?"

"Nos quedaremos en el templo", dijo Jiraiya, inclinando la cabeza hacia él.

"Está bien, bien. No tendré que preocuparme por esconderme." Obito respiró hondo. "Gracias por aceptar ayudarme. Si… si por alguna razón las cosas salen mal, no te preocupes por mí. Protege a Rin. Y a Kakashi también, supongo, si es conveniente."

"¿En qué me he metido esta vez?" Jiraiya suspiró.

"Hasta luego", dijo Naruto.

Obito asintió brevemente y desapareció.

Jiraiya se levantó de la roca y reanudó la caminata hacia el templo. Naruto se empujó fuera de la hierba y se echó la mochila al hombro.

"Gracias, Ero-sennin", dijo después de un momento.

"No estés muy agradecido. Creo que estás buscando problemas al jugar con cosas en otras líneas de tiempo," rugió Jiraiya mientras caminaban los escalones de piedra hacia el templo. "Pero quiero ver cómo funciona esta cosa dimensional. Y si me estás dejando entrar en tus planes secretos ahora, eso solo puede ser algo bueno en mi opinión".

"No estaba tratando de ocultarte cosas ni nada. Quiero decir, supongo que sí, pero no lo dije de mala manera". Naruto subió las escaleras lentamente. El cansancio de su largo día de viaje hizo que sus pies se arrastraran.

"Lo sé, gaki. Incluso cuando intentas esconder algo, terminas usando tu corazón en la manga. Simplemente no encaja. Por eso es mejor si no intentas cargar con secretos en la primera lugar. Sencillo, inflexible, resuelto ... ese enfoque funciona mucho mejor para ti. Sin embargo, supongo que tampoco te ha impedido meterte en problemas. Tal vez solo estás destinado a problemas ".

"Oi."

Ahora estaban de pie en el vasto salón abierto dentro del templo del Gran Sapo Sabio. El mismo Gran Sapo estaba allí, durmiendo en una piscina. Naruto siguió a Jiraiya hacia una puerta cerca de la parte de atrás. Había poco peligro de molestar al sapo con sus pasos, pero pasaron en respetuoso silencio.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una pequeña habitación con otra piscina en el suelo. Parecía una especie de sala de meditación, con paredes de piedra desnuda y un arce en miniatura con hojas rojas plantado junto a la piscina. Las ventanas circulares mostraban estrellas en el horizonte lejano.

"¿Que es esto?"

"Aquí no hay habitaciones destinadas a humanos. Prácticamente estaremos acampando en esta habitación, pero al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas".

Se acomodaron junto a la piscina y realmente fue como acampar. Naruto desenrolló su saco de dormir y se metió en él, demasiado somnoliento para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Naruto, sé que estás cansado, pero solo quiero preguntarte una cosa más. Orochimaru estaba mintiendo, ¿no? Sabía que no querías hablar sobre Obito, así que inventó otra razón por la que saltó aquí ".

"Sí. Supongo que es porque todo este tiempo, he—" Naruto se giró de lado para mirarlo. "Cuando estábamos en el futuro, Obito y yo teníamos un contrato de convocatoria con Orochimaru. Él podía enviarme de regreso a casa cuando quisiera. El problema era que no creía que pudiera llamar a la misma versión exacta de mí. . Así que me puso el mismo tipo de etiqueta de control que usa para el Edo Tensei, lo que yo le he visto usar, de todos modos ".

"Tiene sentido para mí. Eso explica cómo pudo llamarte de regreso varias veces", dijo Jiraiya.

"Sin embargo, era más que eso. Podía ver a través de mis ojos sin importar dónde estuviera. De hecho, podía controlarme. Solo sucedió una vez, me hizo atacar a Obito, y terminamos escapando después de que el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse y Orochimaru se distrajo. Nunca tuvo tiempo para darle a Obito el mismo sello. Básicamente intercambié que fuéramos a casa por dejar que el sello se quedara. Quiero decir, había otras cosas involucradas, pero era la única forma en que podía pensar para que todos volvieran . Así que todavía lo tengo, y podría estar escuchándonos hablar ahora mismo si quisiera ".

Admitirlo en voz alta era tanto un alivio como un miedo. Jiraiya estaba escuchando con atención y finalmente pareció sorprendido. O tal vez alarmado. Fue difícil saberlo.

"¿Todavía lo tienes? ¿Todavía estás bajo contrato?"

"Uh, más o menos. Sí y no. Mi ... alguien fue capaz de contrarrestar el sello con el suyo, y lo hizo para que no me puedan apartar o tomar el control".

Naruto estaba demasiado cansado para mencionar a su padre sobre todo lo demás. No cuando probablemente estarían cerca de él mañana. No cuando Jiraiya le había enseñado el Rasengan sin mencionar lo más importante sobre de dónde venía.

"Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. Pero, al menos no tienes que preocuparte tanto por no atrapar a Sasuke antes de que se vaya del pueblo."

"¿Eh? Qué quieres decir?"

"Estabas decepcionado por no tener esa experiencia compartida, ¿verdad? Bueno, yo diría que tienes una aún mejor ahora. Sasuke fue maldecido de una manera similar. Aún más si se mezcla con Akatsuki. tuvo la alegría de tratar con Orochimaru ".

Jiraiya lo dijo con una expresión tan inexpresiva que Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada.

_____________________________________

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Naruto tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño de inmediato.

Cuando se durmió, se sintió como si solo cerrara los ojos por un segundo antes de que la cálida luz de la mañana entrara en la habitación y Obito lo sacudiera para despertarlo.

Naruto se sentó de inmediato. Jiraiya ya estaba levantado, sentado a un lado leyendo un libro. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era el mismo que habían encontrado en la base de Orochimaru todo ese tiempo.

"¿Todavía vas a ir con nosotros, Ero-sennin?"

"Esa es la idea", dijo Jiraiya. "Aunque creo que preferiría que esto sea algo de una sola vez. En términos generales, me gusta que el pasado se quede en el pasado".

"Gracias por ayudar", dijo Obito. Parecía nervioso, incluso nervioso. "Estoy a punto de irme para reunirme con el equipo. Los llevaré conmigo ahora, luego los traeré cuando comencemos con nuestra parte de la misión".

"Tuve un pensamiento", dijo Jiraiya. "Si puedes viajar entre las dimensiones cuando quieras, ¿no sería más fácil si nos llevaras allí cuando estés listo para que te sigamos, en lugar de ahora?"

Obito negó con la cabeza. "No puedo pasar entre ellos instantáneamente. Primero tengo que pasar por mi dimensión kamui. Si estás en kamui, puedo sacarte sin tener que dejar mi mundo." Miró entre ellos. "¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto. "Podemos hacer esto, no hay problema. _Usted_ puede hacer esto".

"Bien." Obito respiró hondo y le tendió la mano.

Naruto puso su mano encima de él. Jiraiya cerró el libro y puso su mano sobre la de ellos.

"¡Vaya equipo a!" Dijo Naruto. A pesar de todo, no estaba por encima de ser ridículo ante el peligro.

La transición fue perfecta. No había sentido de movimiento; sólo la visión del mundo retorciéndose y oscureciéndose antes de que regresara.

Obito debió haberle contado a Kabuto sobre sus planes, porque el miembro más joven de su grupo estaba fuera de su tienda y trotando ansiosamente hacia ellos en el momento en que aparecieron.

"¡Estaré aquí para recibir apoyo médico en caso de que alguien resulte herido! Por supuesto, espero que ninguno de ustedes lo haga".

"¿Kabuto…?" Dijo Jiraiya, la comprensión amaneció en su voz cuando terminó de decirlo.

Kabuto inmediatamente se volvió tímido. "Eres… Jiraiya-sama, ¿verdad?"

"El único, al menos, en mi línea de tiempo".

"Voy a volver ahora. Ya llego tarde. Kakashi se va a enojar." Obito dijo tenso.

Hizo un saludo rápido y desapareció sin esperar respuesta.


	18. Mision en kannabi

Obito emergió a Konoha a una distancia segura del lugar de encuentro, aterrizando en un lugar escondido detrás de varias tiendas que lo colocaban razonablemente cerca de las puertas. Era mejor no viajar en kamui dentro del pueblo, especialmente durante el día, pero ya estaba llegando tarde. Todos los viejos comerciantes del distrito de Uchiha querrían saludar si caminaran desde casa.

La calle estaba despejada. Obito trotó hacia la carretera principal y hacia las puertas, donde estaría esperando el equipo.

Los nervios que tintineaban en su estómago amenazaban con poner patas arriba su desayuno, pero tenía que actuar con normalidad. Si Minato-sensei notaba que algo era extraño, podría preguntar al respecto, y Obito no tenía ni cerca la determinación de no dejar que todo saliera a la luz—

 _Que es lo que debería haber hecho para empezar,_ le dijo la molesta voz de la duda dentro de su cabeza. Proteger a Rin era más importante que esta misión, ¿verdad?

Si. Pero si se suponía que Minato iba a hacer un gran movimiento contra Iwa hoy… no había forma de predecir qué pasaría si esa parte de la historia no se cumplía.

_Debería haber vuelto y preguntarle más al viejo-Kakashi._

"Llegas tarde", dijo Kakashi, cortando brutalmente los pensamientos de Obito y el saludo de Rin.

_Sí, no importa._

"Siento llegar tarde", dijo Obito apresuradamente. "Estaba hablando con este anciano y este niño, y el anciano comenzó a recordar sus días de guerra y ..."

"Nadie quiere escuchar tu estúpida excusa", dijo Kakashi. "Estamos en una guerra _ahora mismo_ , en caso de que lo hayas olvidado".

"¡Kakashi!" Rin dijo en voz baja. Ella miró a un lado a Obito.

"Si no está preparado para esta misión, debería quedarse en casa. No necesitamos que nadie nos arrastre hacia abajo".

"Es suficiente. Todos tienen un papel vital que desempeñar en esta misión, Kakashi", dijo Minato. Frunció el ceño y luego negó con la cabeza. "Vamonos."

Fue así desde que Obito regresó del País del Rayo. Kakashi era aún más idiota, Rin actuó como si pudiera tener una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento, y Minato-sensei pensó que si ignoraba el problema, eventualmente se llevarían bien.

Pero nada de eso importó.

Obito se cubrió los ojos con las gafas, con la boca en una línea sombría de determinación. No podía permitir que Kakashi se enojara con él hoy. Incluso si el nuevo jounin se perdió un chequeo de realidad muy necesario. Incluso si todo el equipo seguía favoreciendo a Kakashi en lugar de a él.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte", dijo Obito. "Será mejor que te acostumbres."

* * *

Naruto y Jiraiya esperaron durante horas. Naruto siguió dando vueltas, irritado por su incapacidad para ver lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado. Jiraiya pasó el tiempo hablando con Kabuto y haciéndole preguntas. Kabuto, que siempre parecía más reservado con los adultos, se acercó rápidamente a los Sannin. Le contó todo de dónde venía y cómo había conocido a Obito y Naruto en el futuro. Y sobre su situación actual. Jiraiya parecía genuinamente interesado.

"Entonces, ¿estás planeando quedarte aquí para siempre? ¿Incluso cuando seas mayor?"

"Probablemente nunca podré ir a casa", admitió Kabuto. "Pero quiero ver el mundo exterior en algún momento. Algún día, creo que quiero vivir en una de las otras líneas de tiempo. Este cuerpo debería envejecer de forma natural, pero cuánto tiempo puede vivir ... todo lo que sabemos es que probablemente sea mucho tiempo . Sin embargo, puede ser destruido, lo cual es bueno porque no quiero ser inmortal ".

"Esos son pensamientos pesados para un niño de diez años".

"Cumpliré once pronto", dijo Kabuto, subiéndose las gafas con un atisbo de sonrisa. "Y Obito acaba de cumplir trece años. Pero tenemos mucho en qué pensar".

"Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás diciendo que soy mayor que él? ¡Ya es un chuunin!" Dijo Naruto, aferrándose al punto principal que llamó su atención. " _¿Soy_ el mayor?"

"Es lo contrario en tu línea de tiempo, ¿no?" Dijo Kabuto. "Me gustaría conocer a mi yo mayor. Sería más fácil hacerlo ahora que Orochimaru-sama está allí."

Naruto iba a replicar que la presencia de Orochimaru nunca facilitó nada, pero de repente se encontró incapaz de moverse. Sintió una oleada de vértigo y miró a Jiraiya justo a tiempo para ver su expresión de alarma.

Estaba empezando.

Ambos fueron arrojados a un bosque oscuro. A primera vista, parecía uno de los viejos bosques de la Tierra del Fuego. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para ver que el bosque estaba hecho de gigantescos tallos de bambú en lugar de árboles.

"No estamos demasiado lejos de Kusagakure", dijo Jiraiya. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro mientras se orientaban.

Obito apareció y se acercó a ellos. "Estamos acampando cerca de aquí. Me alejé por un minuto, pero no puedo tardar mucho".

"¿Que esta pasando?" Naruto susurró. "Se suponía que debían llegar allí, ¿verdad?"

"Kakashi se lastimó actuando como un idiota, así que Minato-sensei nos hará descansar aquí hasta mañana", murmuró Obito. Parecía extrañamente subyugado. "Están durmiendo en este momento, pero es demasiado arriesgado para que te quedes cerca por mucho tiempo. Pasarán unas horas más antes de que sigamos, pero decidí dejarte salir para que puedas tomar un descanso en el baño o lo que sea. "

"Uf, ya era hora." Naruto corrió hacia el otro lado de un tallo de bambú cercano.

"Tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí y seguirte desde la distancia", dijo Jiraiya, manteniendo la voz baja. "Entonces, incluso si no puede encontrar otra oportunidad para escapar, todavía podremos ayudar".

"Está bien ... si crees que puedes hacerlo sin que Minato-sensei se dé cuenta."

"Sí. Definitivamente es difícil acercarse sigilosamente. Pero podemos hacer un seguimiento de lo que está sucediendo desde una larga distancia, especialmente si nadie nos espera".

Naruto terminó de hacer sus necesidades y comenzó a trotar de regreso. Pero en el momento en que rodeó el tallo para reunirse con el grupo, vio a Jiraiya repentinamente tensarse y mirar hacia el bosque.

"Maldita sea. Creo que ya me ha notado."

Los ojos de Obito se agrandaron con alarma. "Te llevaré de regreso—"

"Es demasiado tarde." Jiraiya se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Naruto, hablando rápidamente. "¡Escóndete! Mézclate usando el Modo Sabio. _Mantente fuera de la vista_ ".

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de discutir antes de que Jiraiya se volviera hacia Obito, una columna de vapor envolviendo su cuerpo. Cuando se aclaró, la apariencia de Jiraiya había cambiado. Su cabello era más corto y un poco menos salvaje. En lugar del gi y el llamativo haori rojo, vestía ropa gris oscuro con una armadura antiaérea gris más clara.

Naruto se escondió detrás del bambú y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Se apoyó contra él, presionando sus manos planas contra la superficie fresca y lisa de la planta. Lo sintió, trató de armonizar con él, haciendo que su energía fuera indistinguible de ella.

Obito pareció apropiadamente sorprendido cuando Minato emergió del bosque oscuro detrás de él, pero en realidad no fue un acto.

"Es mejor no alejarse demasiado del campamento, Obito." Minato dijo, pero se detuvo al ver a Jiraiya. Pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. "¿Jiraiya-sensei?"

Obito se tensó. "Um, él—"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas en Waterfall-"

"—Buscando rutas alternativas a la frontera. Lo sé". Jiraiya soltó una risita nerviosa cuando Minato no pudo relajarse. "Oi oi, no me mires así, Minato. Acabarás conmigo antes de que Iwa tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Encontramos un camino, pero no es muy eficiente. Me enviaron aquí para explorar de otro modo. Escuché que llegarías pronto al frente. Perdón por ser sentimental y pasar por aquí. No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde que regresé de Ame, después de todo ".

Minato miró de un extremo al otro del claro, cautelosamente alerta. También me alegro de verte, pero tú, más que nadie, deberías saber que estamos demasiado cerca del territorio enemigo para que yo lo acepte. ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

Jiraiya le tendió la mano. Minato se tensó, pero no se movió. Una bola giratoria de energía brillante cobró vida y giró en la mano de Jiraiya. Iluminó sus rostros con una luz parpadeante.

"¿Qué tal esto? Aún no me has dicho lo impresionado que estás."

Las líneas de preocupación en la frente de Minato se suavizaron. "Lo siento. Ha sido una misión llena de acontecimientos. Hoy peleamos con un explorador Iwa. Me preocupaba que la información sobre nosotros se hubiera filtrado".

"Estás aquí para cortar los canales de suministro a las fuerzas Iwa, ¿verdad? Eso me suena más a una misión de sigilo que a una misión de lucha. Por otra parte, tampoco hubiera esperado que estuvieran tan lejos." "

"Tuvimos algunas ... complicaciones inesperadas. Kakashi se lesionó, pero podremos continuar mañana. Después de eso, liderará el equipo".

"Quizás Jiraiya-sama debería venir con nosotros en la misión. Quiero decir, ya que Kakashi se lastimó y todo eso", dijo Obito.

Minato vaciló. Frunciendo el ceño pensativo, miró a Obito, luego hacia la parte superior de los tallos de bambú increíblemente altos.

"Ahora." Dijo Jiraiya, levantando una ceja. "¿Quién dijo que estaría interesado en otro trabajo de niñera? Me he ganado la oportunidad de alejarme del frente. No vayas a ofrecer gente voluntaria para cosas, chico".

"¿Eh?" Obito se volvió hacia él alarmado y confundido. "Pero, Jiraiya-sama, ¿no estás aquí para… para asegurarte de que lo hagamos bien contra Iwa?"

"Lo estaba, pero puedo irme a casa tan pronto como me informe. Simplemente tomé un desvío para saludar a Minato. Estoy seguro de que ustedes, niños, no estarían en esta misión si no pudieran manejarlo en su propio."

"¿Qué estás… entonces cuál fue el punto de… venir aquí para hablar con nosotros?" Obito dijo enojado, luchando entre su indignación y la necesidad de mantener en secreto la verdadera razón de la presencia de Jiraiya allí.

Pero Naruto sonrió para sí mismo mientras escuchaba. Entendió lo que estaba haciendo Jiraiya.

"¿Qué? ¿Es inusual esperar que un equipo capaz haga sus propias misiones sin que alguien los tome de la mano? Los has echado a perder demasiado, Minato."

"Ya entendiste los parámetros de la misión antes, Obito." Minato ahora miraba a Obito con un tipo de preocupación diferente a la anterior.

"Uf, está bien. Lo que sea. Podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Quédate aquí y haz una fiesta de té con tus sapos por lo que me importa." Obito se dio la vuelta y se marchó furioso, regresando al campamento.

"Hmph. Mocoso irrespetuoso."

Minato dio un paso detrás de Obito, pero luego se detuvo.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"¿Hm?"

"Lo siento, pero ¿crees que podrías ... cuidarlos, desde la distancia? Se supone que esta es la misión de Kakashi, y él no lo apreciaría si pensara que no tengo confianza en él, pero ... su trabajo en equipo. no es tan fuerte como me gustaría que fuera ahora ".

"Kakashi, ¿eh?" Jiraiya se frotó la barbilla. "El hijo de Sakumo. Escuché que tiene bastante en el hombro. Y tienes ese Uchiha de sangre caliente para arrancar. Es increíble que hayas logrado llevarlos tan lejos."

"No," dijo Minato. "Son un buen grupo. Son talentosos y apasionados. Pero siento que esta guerra eventualmente los destrozará si no llega a su fin. Esta es la primera misión extranjera de Obito desde que fue capturado y retenido en el Lightning Country. Lo ha cambiado. Solía ser muy sencillo, pero ahora me oculta cosas todo el tiempo. Aunque tiene buenas intenciones, no puedo evitar preocuparme ".

"Conozco ese sentimiento."

Minato sonrió levemente sobre su hombro. "Espero que no sea yo a quien te refieres."

"Nop. Sé que mañana vas a infundir miedo en los corazones de toda la Tierra de la Tierra, y saldrás de allí sin un rasguño. Estarán contando historias sobre eso durante la próxima década, y todos estarán clamando para convertirte en el próximo Hokage ".

"Bien bien." Minato se rió. "No nos dejes interferir con cualquier misión secreta que estés haciendo aquí".

"Definitivamente lo tendría en mente, si existiera tal cosa", dijo Jiraiya suavemente. "De todos modos, me aseguraré de quedarme atrás, siempre y cuando nada salga mal".

"Gracias."

Jiraiya se sentó en un tronco de bambú caído y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Naruto se mantuvo oculto hasta que sintió que Minato había regresado con el equipo. Salió con cautela, pero se quedó en Modo Sabio un poco más, por si acaso.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Obito cree que lo vamos a deshacer!"

"Probablemente no. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para averiguarlo". Jiraiya respiró hondo y volvió a soltarlo lentamente. "Hablando de eso, no vamos a poder engañar a Minato por mucho tiempo. Espero que lo que sea que estemos haciendo aquí se pueda resolver en un día, porque él sabrá que algo pasa en el momento en que hable con mi yo más joven. Si no antes ".

"Él sabe que Obito ha conocido a personas de otras dimensiones antes", dijo Naruto, mirando en la dirección en la que se habían ido Obito y Minato. "Pero él solo piensa que Obito obtuvo su Sharingan en Kumo. Obito tuvo que explicarlo cuando estuve aquí porque otras personas me vieron".

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. La cuestión de Minato era más grande que cualquier cosa que ninguno de los dos hubiera evitado antes.

"Dime, Ero-sennin ..."

"Supongo que no puedo sermonearles mucho sobre esconder cosas, ¿verdad?" Dijo Jiraiya con una especie de gentileza brusca. "Lo siento, gaki. Tenemos una misión que hacer ahora mismo."

Naruto sintió que su control sobre el Modo se tambaleaba y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para permitir que volviera a la armonía. No estaba seguro de si estaba enojado con Jiraiya, o si lo estaba, por qué ese sentimiento decidió brotar con tanta fuerza en un momento tan inconveniente.

Tal vez fue demasiado fácil olvidar que Jiraiya había estado cerca de su familia. Solo escucharlo no lo hizo parecer real.

Quizás realmente _era_ mejor no pensar en eso ahora mismo. Por el bien de Obito. Naruto extendió sus sentidos hacia la tierra, donde todo era sólido y tranquilo.

Excepto que no estaba tranquilo. Estaban cerca del frente de Iwa, y las vibraciones de la tierra en movimiento reverberaron con tanta claridad como un terremoto en el Modo Sabio. No atacaban, sino cavaban trampas y trincheras. Construcción de fortificaciones. La lucha se había detenido por la noche, pero ambos bandos estaban inquietos. Todos estaban tensos. Sabían, o tal vez solo esperaban o temían, dependiendo del lado, que Minato estaría allí pronto. Podían sentir que algo estaba a punto de cambiar la batalla.

Se parecía mucho a la Cuarta Guerra, excepto que no. En esta guerra, los diferentes bandos eran todos humanos.

Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos. "¿Qué pasa mañana que hace que la gente hable de ello durante una década?"

Jiraiya lo miró a un lado, luciendo más viejo que nunca a pesar del disfraz. "Por ahora, concentrémonos en sobrevivir el día. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te encuentras en una guerra".

* * *

El día empezó mucho antes de que saliera el sol. Jiraiya los alejó más del equipo antes de que se asentaran dentro del tronco hueco de un tallo de bambú. Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho, ya que habían descansado mucho mientras estaban dentro de la dimensión kamui. En su mayoría se sentaron en silencio.

Fueron solo un par de horas, pero Naruto se estaba distrayendo por puro aburrimiento cuando apareció un pequeño sapo mensajero y croó en voz alta. Naruto se sentó y miró a Jiraiya.

"Están en movimiento. Vamos. Y tú, no menciones esta misión fuera de este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?" Jiraiya le dijo al sapo. "Ni siquiera me lo menciones."

Naruto no pudo decir si el sapo entendió la extraña solicitud o no. Simplemente miraba a Jiraiya con el cuello hinchado cada pocos segundos. Luego saltó y salió por la entrada oculta que habían abierto en el tallo de bambú.

"¿Cómo se supone que le diremos a Obito lo que estamos haciendo si no podemos hablar con ellos? Va a tener dificultades para encubrir esto."

"No se lo diremos, pero tampoco nos quedaremos atrás. Me pondré en contacto con ellos después de que Minato se vaya. Obito tendrá que resolverlo en ese momento."

Naruto se puso de pie. "Ok. Correré delante de ustedes y buscaré a Iwa-nin en el camino."

"¿Sabes a dónde vamos?"

"Un gran puente importante, ¿verdad? Creo que puedo encontrarlo".

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Incluso si puedes verlos antes de que te vean, es demasiado arriesgado. Podrían haber colocado trampas físicas que tu Modo Sabio no puede detectar tan fácilmente. Recuerda, Kakashi luchó contra un explorador Iwa ayer. Incluso si no recibieron información , su hombre desaparecido podría alertarlos sobre un problema ".

"¿Pero de qué me sirve vigilar si estoy detrás de todos?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Podrás ver tan lejos, ya sea que estés al frente o no. Puedes saltar si nos metemos en problemas, pero no _busques_ problemas que no necesitamos. de vuelta a casa en una sola pieza ".

Jiraiya se movió hacia la entrada. "Quédate aquí hasta que me veas encontrarme con ellos. Pero si algún enemigo viene por aquí, no te vayas".

"Está bien. A menos que pueda sacarlos. O andar sin que se den cuenta," añadió Naruto ante el ceño fruncido de Jiraiya. "No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada para estropear la línea de tiempo de Obito."

"Me estoy volviendo demasiado mayor para esto", murmuró Jiraiya. Salió por la entrada al exterior.

Naruto esperó media hora antes de ponerse a trabajar. Hizo un kage bunshin. Él y su réplica se sentaron en lados opuestos del bambú, uno frente al otro. Todavía solo podía mantener el Modo Sabio con un clon, pero aún era suficiente para duplicar su tiempo.

Luego extendió sus sentidos para buscar. No quería perderse ni un solo momento de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Obito cerró la cremallera de su mochila, prácticamente sintiendo que el resto de los miembros de su equipo lo miraban. Sospechaba que, mientras dormía, Minato podría haberle dicho algo a Kakashi sobre lo incómodo que había actuado anoche. Cómo había querido la ayuda de Jiraiya.

O tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

¡Maldito viejo! A Obito no le gustaba verse como un cobarde frente a Minato, la persona a la que más admiraba. Y Kakashi ya pensaba que apenas estaba calificado para ir a esta misión. Por una vez, Obito no estaba tratando de llamar la atención sobre sí mismo. Necesitaban concentrarse en la misión.

Obito se echó la mochila al hombro, tratando de parecer distante. Cuando se dio la vuelta, efectivamente, Kakashi lo estaba mirando con escepticismo.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir un comentario mordaz. Kakashi tampoco era tan perfecto. Antes de que Obito hubiera sacado a los demás de su dimensión, descubrió la verdad detrás de la obsesión dominante de Kakashi por las reglas. Obito había inventado una excusa para salir a caminar después de que Minato le contara la historia del padre de Kakashi.

'Tratar de entender'; eso es lo que Minato había dicho.

No era lo que esperaba. El mayor Kakashi nunca dijo nada al respecto. Todo lo que dijo fue que Obito le había hecho entrar en razón en esta misión.

¿Y qué? Ya había demasiado de lo que hacer un seguimiento. Si todos lograron sobrevivir hoy, habría tiempo para pensar en eso más tarde. Le molestó, pero apartó la sensación.

"¿Estamos listos para irnos? Si Kakashi ha terminado de ralentizarnos, eso es", dijo Obito.

Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon hacia él, pero no pudo negarlo. Probablemente había pasado sus horas de sueño realizando constantes simulaciones mentales de lo que salió mal.

"Estoy curado y preparado. ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas sacar todo tu llanto antes de irnos? Oh, lo _siento_ , quise decir sacarte el polvo de los ojos".

"Deténganse los dos", dijo Rin inmediatamente, caminando entre ellos con las manos levantadas en un gesto de detenerse.

Minato suspiró. "Esta misión nos ayudará a sacar ventaja si tenemos éxito, así que espero que todos lo recuerden. Los demás y yo lucharemos duro en el frente principal para llamar su atención. Si no pueden superar sus diferencias , al menos déjalos a un lado para esta única tarea ".

"Sí, sensei," dijo Rin.

"Entendido," dijo Kakashi, dándole a Obito una mirada mordaz que claramente decía que culpaba a él de sus 'diferencias'.

"Sí", murmuró Obito.

Minato hizo una pausa por un momento. Parecía que estaba esperando algo, quizás una muestra más entusiasta de solidaridad en equipo. Pero se rindió con bastante rapidez.

"Está bien, entonces. Buena suerte."

Luego se fue, y Kakashi estaba al mando.

"Tomaremos la ruta discutida en la sesión informativa", dijo. "Quiero que vayamos en fila india, con Rin al final de la línea y yo al frente".

"¿No debería Rin estar en el medio? Ella es nuestra única médica."

"Por eso necesita estar al final de la fila", espetó Kakashi. "De esa manera ella puede quedarse atrás si nos encontramos con enemigos".

"Pero ¿y si hay un ataque furtivo?"

"Yo soy el líder aquí—"

"Mi trabajo es fundamental para el éxito de la misión", dijo Rin con firmeza. "Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que puedas seguir luchando en cualquier situación. No puedo hacer eso si tengo que mirar por encima del hombro para asegurarme de que no te has perdido, Obito."

La pequeña sonrisa que le dio le quitó por completo el viento a las velas. Esperaba que Jiraiya y Naruto estuvieran cerca y aún trataran de ayudarlo.

Tenía que serlo, si no les hubiera pasado nada. De lo contrario, no tenían forma de volver a su línea de tiempo.

Kakashi tomó su silencio como un acuerdo. "Permaneceremos lo más ocultos posible hasta que hayamos completado con éxito la misión. Sería mejor esquivar al enemigo y colocar bombas de papel en la parte inferior del puente. Entonces, estaremos lejos de la vista para cuando se derrumba ".

Esa estrategia, al menos, le sentaba bien a Obito. "Está bien, _taichou_ ."

* * *

Solo se habían estado moviendo durante media hora cuando Kakashi levantó la mano, indicándoles que se detuvieran. El estómago de Obito dio un vuelco nerviosamente y sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro. Estaba listo para activar el Sharingan en cualquier momento.

Pero quien apareció a la vista no fue otro que Jiraiya, vestido con su disfraz más joven y sosteniendo sus manos vacías a la vista.

"¿Jiraiya-sama?" Dijo Kakashi, con un toque de precaución en su voz.

Obito miró de Kakashi a Jiraiya. "Minato-sensei y yo lo conocimos anoche. Pero pensé que tenías tu propia misión que hacer, Jiraiya-sama."

La molestia en su voz era clara. Pero a Jiraiya no pareció molestarle. Se encogió de hombros manteniendo las manos en alto.

"Lo hice. Pero como soy increíble, me las arreglé para terminarlo antes de lo previsto. Me preguntaba si todavía estaban aquí. Pensé que podría echarles una mano".

"Con el debido respeto, eso no será necesario, Jiraiya-sama", dijo Kakashi con rigidez. "Es nuestra misión, deberíamos ser nosotros los que ..."

"No puede doler, ¿verdad?" Obito interrumpió. Todavía odiaba verse como un pollo frente a su equipo. Pero se sentiría mucho mejor avanzando si Jiraiya estuviera allí junto a ellos.

Kakashi se volvió para mirarlo. "Incluso si Jiraiya-sama está ofreciendo, nosotros somos los que se les asignó esta misión. La única persona que nos comanda en el campo es Minato-sensei, y él _me_ dejó a cargo."

Entonces eso es lo que fue. Kakashi estaba tan atrapado en ser el que estaba al mando, que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo los ayudara. Obito estaba a un pelo de cumplir su destino al golpear a Kakashi de nuevo.

"Seguro, usted está a cargo, Capitán Kakashi." Dijo Jiraiya suavemente. "Felicitaciones por hacer jounin, por cierto. Minato habla muy bien de ti. Me alegra ver que finalmente logró que se cumpliera esa recomendación. Estoy deseando ver lo que puedes hacer".

"Tal vez sería una buena idea, solo por esta vez", dijo Rin, mirando a Obito.

Kakashi dio un suspiro molesto. Claramente no quería que su momento importante se arruinara por la presencia de un Sannin. Pero no se podía ignorar el hecho de que sus posibilidades de tener éxito en la misión aumentarían exponencialmente con él cerca. La _misión_ , se dio cuenta de Obito, fue la clave aquí.

"Si Jiraiya-sama se queda al final de la línea, puede vigilar y proteger a Rin", dijo Obito. "No tendremos que preocuparnos de que el enemigo intente eliminar a nuestro médico. Entonces podemos ir más adelante y colocar las bombas de papel. De esa manera, también podremos regresar a Minato-sensei antes".

Rin le arqueó una ceja.

Kakashi lo pensó por un momento más. "Muy bien. Jiraiya-sama, quédate detrás de nosotros y cuídanos las espaldas. Si hay una confrontación, protege a Rin primero. Si algo me pasa, entonces tú tomarás el mando."

El "pero ni un _minuto_ antes" estaba muy implícito. Obito puso los ojos en blanco. Rin dio un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Llegaron al setenta y cinco por ciento del camino sin ningún problema. Obito estaba empezando a pensar que toda esta misión había sido desproporcionada.

Aun así, estaba tenso. Tranquilo como se sentía con Jiraiya detrás de ellos, la falta de obstáculos lo puso más nervioso que si se hubieran encontrado directamente con el enemigo.

Una consulta rápida del mapa mostró que casi estaban allí.

El grupo siguió adelante en fila india. Obito siguió a Kakashi por un arroyo poco profundo. Todavía estaban rodeados de brotes de bambú gigantes, pero el paisaje se volvía más rocoso a medida que avanzaban.

Obito sintió un escalofrío sobre su piel. No era la sensación de algo concreto, algo que había oído o visto. Era una sensación de pavor sin rumbo. La sensación de ser observado.

Se detuvo en seco y miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Obito?" Rin dijo en voz baja.

Jiraiya parecía serio. Él también lo había sentido.

"Todos—" comenzó Kakashi.

Una roca frente a ellos explotó. En lugar de avanzar, Obito se lanzó hacia atrás, hacia Rin. Pero de repente se vio rodeada por una extraña barrera hecha de afilados picos blancos. Jiraiya se giró y las púas salieron disparadas detrás de él, perforando el bambú, la hierba y la tierra. Un chorro de sangre salió aparentemente del aire.

"¡Mantén tus ojos mirando hacia adelante!" Jiraiya le rugió.

Hubo un fuerte choque de metales. Obito se dio la vuelta, con el corazón tan lleno en la garganta que pensó que podría asfixiarse. Kakashi estaba reteniendo a un Iwa-nin con la espada del Colmillo Blanco. Era un hombre de aspecto salvaje con el pelo igualmente salvaje.

"¡Sannin!" Gruñó. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a Kakashi.

Un crujido de electricidad atravesó la hoja del chakra y el Iwa-nin saltó hacia atrás. Pero mientras lo hacía, le arrojó un puñado de shuriken a Kakashi, quien aún estaba completando el movimiento de su espada.

Obito corrió hacia adelante y tacleó a Kakashi, empujándolo fuera del camino. Los últimos shuriken los habrían cortado, pero navegaron como si los dos no estuvieran allí. Kakashi tropezó y miró de Obito al aire vacío y al shuriken en el suelo en una rápida sucesión.

Sin embargo, los engranajes que giraban en su cabeza nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de completar su rotación. Hojas de bambú marchitas cayeron desde arriba y ambos miraron hacia arriba para ver al Iwa-nin retirarse. Ya se había rendido en salvar a su camarada y ahora estaba decidido a alertar a todos de la presencia de Jiraiya.

Otra cosa que Obito no había previsto. Por _supuesto que_ Jiraiya estaba allí hacía que su objetivo fuera extremadamente obvio. Ese era el objetivo de Minato hacerse visible en otros lugares. Ahora lo sabrían.

"¡Se está escapando!" Obito gruñó. Hizo un paso adelante, pero Kakashi lo agarró del brazo.

"No podremos acercarnos sigilosamente al puente si él advierte a la gente. Lo perseguiré. Jiraiya-sama tiene el otro. Puedes ir a colocar las bombas."

Kakashi trató de entregarle el paquete de intrincados sellos de papel, pero Obito se los devolvió. "Podrías llegar al puente si se enteran o no. _Iré_ tras él".

Se miraron el uno al otro por solo un segundo. Quizás Kakashi vio el puro fuego de determinación en los ojos de Obito. O tal vez simplemente decidió priorizar completar la misión. De cualquier manera, soltó el brazo de Obito.

"Asegúrate de que no tenga tiempo de advertir a nadie".

Una sombra pasó sobre el corazón de Obito.

"No te preocupes. No lo hará."


	19. Sigue al lider

Naruto sintió el momento en que los dos lados se encontraron. Sabía que el equipo se estaba acercando al lugar exacto donde los dos Iwa-nin estaban esperando. Corrió a través del bosque para tratar de alcanzarlo, quemando su primera ronda del Modo Sabio para acortar la distancia. Sabía que el equipo podía manejarse por sí mismo, pero su trabajo era ayudarlos a evitar problemas en primer lugar.

Estaba tan concentrado que podía ver y oír la escena. El primer Iwa-nin fue tras ellos por detrás, pero fue rápidamente contrarrestado por Jiraiya. El segundo se escapó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era una pelea desesperada.

Entonces el equipo se dividió. Kakashi se fue. Obito se volvió para irse, pero titubeó en su paso. Miró hacia atrás y dijo: "¡No dejes ir a ese tipo! ¡Protege a Rin!"

Obito se fue en una dirección, persiguiendo al Iwa-nin que huía. Kakashi tomó otro camino, avanzando directamente desde donde estaban. Rin y Jiraiya todavía estaban en el mismo lugar, luchando contra el segundo Iwa-nin.

Naruto se detuvo, con la mano en un tallo de bambú, recuperando el aliento. Todavía podía rastrear a todos usando el Modo Sabio, pero eso también significaba que no podía hacer clones adicionales para seguirlos. ¿Qué camino debería tomar?

Obito probablemente le diría que cuidara de Rin, sin importar las circunstancias.

Pero Jiraiya y Rin estarían bien. Con un Sannin y un médico, ningún shinobi ordinario tenía una oportunidad. Kakashi no parecía estar peleando con nadie, por lo que Naruto decidió seguir a Obito. Al menos sería más fácil ayudar a alguien que ya sabía que estaba allí.

Naruto cambió su curso y viró hacia un camino para interceptar a Obito. Ya no corrían. Podía ver a medias, sentir a medias lo que estaba pasando.

Obito lo había alcanzado. Su Sharingan estaba activado, no estaba ocultando sus habilidades ahora. Los ataques de Iwa-nin no encontraron más que un espacio vacío. Su energía fluctuaba y hervía, probablemente furioso por ser superado por un niño. En lugar de huir para proteger su valiosa información, eligió luchar. La tierra se partió con un brillante destello de energía que se iluminó como un faro para los sentidos de Naruto.

Ambos bandos olvidaron por completo sus misiones más importantes. Tenían como objetivo matar.

____________________________________

Jiraiya no tardó mucho en someter al Iwa-nin que había tratado de acercarse sigilosamente. El hombre había usado un engañoso jutsu al estilo de la Tierra para la invisibilidad temporal, pero ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, completamente visible e inconsciente.

"¿Jiraiya-sama?" La voz apagada de Rin vino de la masa puntiaguda de cabello en la que estaba envuelta.

"Oh, lo siento." Jiraiya deshizo el jutsu y Rin emergió con cautela. "No sé si lo escuchaste, pero el grupo se dividió. Kakashi se fue al puente y Obito fue tras el otro enemigo".

"Tenemos que ayudar". Rin miró al Iwa-nin. "¿Qué hiciste? Ni siquiera parece herido."

"Correcto." Jiraiya recogió su largo cabello en su lugar. "Lo importante para esta misión es que nadie sepa adónde vamos. Si todo va bien hoy, no tendrán más remedio que rendirse. Este tipo puede dormir hasta el final de la guerra".

Su explicación fue sólo parcialmente cierta. Más importante aún, estaba receloso de meterse con el pasado. No era _su_ pasado, no realmente, pero matar a un tipo al azar en otra línea de tiempo era solo buscar problemas. Inadvertidamente, un problema que destruye el mundo entero.

Quizás rayaba en lo supersticioso, pero su imaginación estaba más que feliz de pensar en los escenarios apocalípticos más salvajes.

"Así que tenemos que evitar que recuperen información, sin perder más vidas sin sentido", dijo Rin. Sus ojos estaban iluminados con algo que se acercaba al asombro.

"Er ... exactamente." Jiraiya miró rápidamente a su alrededor. "Lo mantendré detenido con mi sapo de captura hasta que termine la misión. Pero eso todavía deja la pregunta de adónde vamos a partir de aquí. ¿A cuál de tus imprudentes compañeros de equipo vamos?"

"Deberías retroceder Kakashi. Encontraré a Obito." Las manos de Rin estaban apretadas en las correas de su mochila, pero su mirada decidida no vaciló, incluso cuando Jiraiya se volvió hacia ella con una ceja levantada.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Dividaremos nuestras fuerzas aún más. Además, creo que esos tipos me matarían si te dejo atravesar territorio enemigo solo".

Rin negó con la cabeza. "Obito tenía razón, Kakashi tiene la mejor oportunidad de llegar al puente. Pero si tiene que pelear, será superado en número por completo. Te necesita".

"¿Y Obito?"

"No podemos simplemente dejarlo atrás. Pero si ambos nos vamos, será demasiado tarde para ayudar a Kakashi. Por favor, Jiraiya-sama. Nosotros ya-" respiró hondo, "ya lo dejamos atrás una vez . Él nunca lo admitiría, pero incluso Kakashi querría que siguiéramos a Obito esta vez, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar la misión. Pero no _podemos_ arriesgar esta misión. Ve al puente. Yo encontraré a Obito. "

Jiraiya se rascó la mandíbula pensativo. Confiaba en la evaluación de Minato del equipo. Rin ya era chuunin, estaba calificada para tomar decisiones y entendía la dinámica del equipo infinitamente mejor que él. Además, Naruto todavía estaba ahí fuera, haciendo un seguimiento de dónde estaban todos. La idea de Rin era una apuesta (y es casi seguro que tendría una mirada de Sharingan que esperar), pero también tenía sentido. Fue directamente a la opción que nadie más estaría dispuesto a tomar.

"Está bien", dijo Jiraiya. "Pero cuando encuentres a Obito, quiero que ambos se reagrupen inmediatamente en algún lugar seguro. Si él no ha alcanzado al enemigo a esta altura, es mejor dejarlo que ir más profundo".

"Entendido." Rin sonó aliviada. "Gracias, Jiraiya-sama."

_____________________________________

Naruto saltó fuera del camino cuando el suelo cedió debajo de él. La tierra se estrelló contra una zanja profundamente excavada, levantando suficiente tierra en el aire como para hacerle toser. Lanzó sus sentidos mientras gateaba hacia tierra firme, pero todo lo que podía sentir era a Obito y al Iwa-nin peleando cerca. Ambos habían sido atraídos a un campo de trampas, sostenidos por la ingeniería, no por el chakra, por lo que no podían ser sentidos.

Naruto trepó por el costado de un gigantesco tallo de bambú solo para lanzar una andanada de kunai contra sí mismo con otra trampa. Maldiciendo alegremente, logró saltar a otro tallo mucho más adelante. Tantas trampas ralentizarían a cualquiera, aunque solo fuera por la necesidad de contrarrestarlas. Cualquiera, es decir, excepto Obito.

Naruto saltó al suelo y se acercó con cautela a otro claro destrozado. Finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para verlos mientras Obito y su oponente se lanzaban de nuevo el uno al otro. El Iwa-nin falló por lo que debió ser la doceava vez, y Obito desapareció en el aire en el momento en que el hombre estaba de espaldas a él.

"¡Maldición!" El Iwa-nin saltó hacia atrás y se adhirió al costado de uno de los brotes gigantes. Tenía un corte sangrante en el cuello, justo por encima del cuello protector de su chaleco. Estaba sin aliento y despeinado. Sus ojos iban y venían desde los tallos de bambú hasta los racimos de rocas rotas. "¿A dónde fuiste esta vez, mocoso Uchiha?"

Silencio. Obito estaba esperando.

El hombre debió haber decidido echar un vistazo más amplio, porque se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el rodaje justo cuando Naruto entraba al claro.

"¡Oi!" Naruto gritó para llamar la atención del hombre y funcionó. El Iwa-nin se detuvo en su percha en lo alto y se volvió para buscarlo, con las espadas destellando.

Pero entonces Obito apareció de la superficie del bambú directamente detrás del hombre y lo agarró. Sin detenerse, se dio la vuelta y empujó, lanzándolos a ambos hacia atrás para que cayeran al suelo a treinta metros más abajo.

El Iwa-nin gritó y trató de luchar, pero el sonido de su voz se detuvo abruptamente. Su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado en medio de un grito. Por un segundo, Naruto también se congeló. Dio un paso asombrado hacia adelante cuando la gravedad arrojó a ambos combatientes hacia el suelo rocoso.

"¿Qué estás ..."

Obito lo soltó en el último segundo, liberando repentinamente los movimientos del hombre. No fue lo suficientemente pronto para permitir escapar. Parecía que ambos cayeron al suelo, pero Obito siguió adelante y desapareció. El Iwa-nin no tuvo tanta suerte. Su espalda se estrelló contra la tierra. Naruto escuchó el horrible crujido de huesos rotos. Corrió hacia adelante sin siquiera saber por qué, qué quería hacer. ¿Ayuda? Ayudar a quien?

Naruto extendió un kunai frente a él y se arrastró cautelosamente a través de los escombros. Naruto se inclinó para revisar al shinobi caído, tenso, los sentidos alerta a cualquier movimiento. Pero el Iwa-nin estaba inconsciente, no muerto, al menos no todavía, pero su energía estaba menguando. El rostro del hombre estaba hecho un desastre, la sangre brotaba de una nariz rota y se filtraba entre sus labios rotos. Sin saber cómo lucía su _interior_ .

Naruto sintió a Obito levantarse del suelo detrás de él. Su hostilidad se agudizó hasta un punto fino. Cuando dio un paso hacia el Iwa-nin, Naruto extendió su mano, a pesar de saber cuán insignificante era la barrera.

"Basta. Lo has golpeado. No va a advertir a los demás en el corto plazo".

Naruto miró por encima del hombro. Obito lo estaba mirando con ojos rojos.

"Estos tipos tenían que ser los que lo hicieran. Iban a tomar a Rin y casi matarme".

"Si haces algo más, morirá".

Hubo un momento de tenso e incómodo silencio. Naruto no bajó el brazo, pero Obito tampoco trató de atravesarlo.

"¿Qué crees que es esto? Esto es una guerra".

"Sí, lo es. Pero tengo la sensación de que lo que quieres hacer no tiene nada que ver con la guerra". Naruto dejó caer su brazo y se giró completamente para enfrentar a Obito. "¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre Sasuke? Se convirtió en lo que es por venganza. Todo lo que piensa es vengarse por algo que no puede arreglar. La última vez que lo vi, él estaba peleando del mismo lado que la gente que odia. Ha cambiado completamente de donde comenzó, y no creo que él sepa quién es ya ".

"Hay una diferencia. Yo _puedo_ arreglar lo que pasó. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo."

"Entonces, ¿hasta dónde irás para arreglar las cosas? ¿Vas a encontrar a Madara de nuevo y tratar de destruir Kirigakure? ¿Averiguar quién es el Sanbi jinchuuriki ahora mismo y encerrarlo para que no se suelte?"

Obito entrecerró los ojos. "Ahora estás empezando a sonar como Orochimaru".

"¡No, no lo soy! ¡No cambies de tema!" Naruto le devolvió la mirada con la misma fiereza.

"Si voy tras Madara, será para deshacerme de él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hacer algo más. ¿A menos que pienses que debería dejarlo en libertad también?"

Naruto estaba a punto de hacer otra réplica mordaz, pero se detuvo de repente. La forma en que Obito dijo eso lo hizo sonar como… "No _estabas_ pensando en encontrar a Madara durante esta misión, ¿verdad?"

" _No."_ Un rubor subió a la cara de Obito. "Lo único que importa para esta misión es asegurarse de que todos regresen sanos y salvos".

"Si eso fuera cierto, no estarías tratando de perseguir a alguien que ni siquiera está consciente", dijo Naruto. Se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar y se acercó a Obito. "Si todavía quieres pelear, te enfrentaré en cualquier momento. Puedes sacarlo de tu sistema. Pero te estoy diciendo que no voy a dejar que te conviertas en él".

Naruto miró hacia arriba de repente, congelándose en su lugar.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Mierda! Rin viene por aquí."

" _¿Qué?"_

"Ella y Ero-sennin deben haber terminado allí ... necesito ir a esconderme". Naruto se agachó de una manera que recordaba mucho a una rana, luego saltó increíblemente alto en el aire y se perdió de vista.

Obito siguió su progreso con su Sharingan, la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Nunca había visto a Naruto usar el Modo Sabio para nada más que buscar.

El sonido de las hojas de bambú crujiendo bajo sus pies hizo que Obito volviera a la realidad. Desactivó su Sharingan y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Estás bien?" Rin dijo, trotando, un poco sin aliento.

Ella miró al Iwa-nin tendido boca abajo. Obito se alejó un paso de él.

"Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Kakashi? ¿Jiraiya-sama?"

"Jiraiya-sama se adelantó para respaldar a Kakashi. Dijo que estarías bien por tu cuenta, pero yo quería asegurarme, así que te seguí. Él y Kakashi podrían estar esperándonos ahora."

"¡Pero eso es peligroso!" Obito maldijo mentalmente a Jiraiya de nuevo. "¿Por qué te dejaría ir solo?"

"Porque le dije que quería venir por aquí". Rin frunció el ceño. "Sé que hay algún riesgo, pero no está tan lejos, y dejaste un rastro ancho. Si te lastimaste o te encontraste con otros enemigos… no te vamos a dejar atrás".

Miró al Iwa-nin y luego volvió a mirarlo. "No estás herido, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasó?"

Se acercó y Obito volvió a desviar la mirada nerviosamente.

"Lo encontré así. Ahí, hay un montón de trampas aquí abajo. Debe haber tenido demasiada prisa como para tener cuidado. No deberíamos ir más lejos en esta dirección".

Rin asintió y se quitó la mochila, agachándose al lado del shinobi inconsciente.

"¡Espera, no te acerques a él! Quiero decir, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa y regresar! ¡No hay tiempo para preocuparse por el enemigo!"

"'Un enemigo que ya no puede luchar deja de ser el enemigo'. ¿No fue el Shodai Hokage quien dijo eso?"

Obito no lo sabía y no le importaba. "Era lo suficientemente poderoso como para salirse con la suya diciendo cosas así. No lo somos".

Pero Rin ya estaba curando al hombre. En una situación diferente, Obito habría admirado su espíritu y compasión. Pero estaba aterrorizado por lo que podría haber sucedido, lo que _había_ sucedido, en otra línea de tiempo.

Y ahora que el momento había terminado, finalmente comenzaba a sentirse repelido por lo que había hecho. Rin aceptó su endeble excusa porque probablemente no pensó que él fuera capaz de convertir a alguien en una bolsa de carne molida. Se secó las manos en la chaqueta, repentinamente temiendo que hubiera sangre en ellas. El chaleco antibalas del hombre estaba manchado con él.

_Esto es una guerra._

¿En quién no quería Naruto que se volviera? Madara? Sasuke? ¿Él mismo?

"Tuviste suerte. Estas lesiones son bastante graves. No estoy seguro de que viva, pero ahora hay una mejor oportunidad". Rin le dio a Obito una sonrisa cansada. "No es lo mejor, pero le he dado algo que lo mantendrá dormido por unas horas más. Sé que no podemos arriesgar la misión. Pero si ganamos hoy, ya no estaremos en lados opuestos". . "

Quizás no con ellos. Obito sabía desde el futuro que Kiri no los seguiría rindiéndose. Pero no quería hacer estallar su burbuja.

"Yo ... no pensé en eso."

Rin se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas en su bolso. "Está bien. Vamos. Jiraiya-sama dijo que se reunirían con nosotros. Kakashi probablemente lo llevará al lugar donde se supone que debemos esperar a Minato-sensei."

Obito la siguió. Volvió a mirar a la Iwa-nin, luego miró hacia la parte superior de los tallos de bambú antes de darse la vuelta y trotar tras ella. Unos segundos más tarde, Naruto saltó al claro, no con tanta gracia como había saltado. Su Modo Sabio estaba completamente agotado. Dejó una cantimplora al lado de la cabeza del hombre inconsciente y continuó detrás de Rin y Obito, lo suficientemente cerca para rastrearlos sin el Modo.

Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero no por la conversación de Rin y Obito, que apenas había estado escuchando. Había decidido usar el último de su tiempo para buscar cualquier indicio de Madara cerca. Nunca había conocido al verdadero Madara en persona, pero había sentido la presencia del viejo Uchiha antes, durante la Cuarta Guerra. No era algo que olvidaría pronto.

Tenía que estar en algún lugar de la zona, cerca del puente, a lo largo de la ruta que había tomado el equipo, en _algún lugar_ . Pero no importa lo mucho que Naruto estiró sus sentidos, todo lo que podía sentir era la tierra y el bambú y el distante campo de batalla.

___________________________________

Obito y Rin no habían estado en el punto de encuentro mucho antes de que regresaran Kakashi y Jiraiya.

Kakashi no sabía que Jiraiya lo estaba siguiendo hasta después de que comenzó su camino de regreso, y no se veía muy feliz por eso. Jiraiya le aseguró a Kakashi que no tenía ninguna intención de rescatarlo incluso si se había metido en problemas, y Kakashi lo miró como si tratara de decidir si el Sannin se estaba burlando de él o no.

La siguiente parte de su misión era volver a reunirse con Minato. Eso significaba asegurarse de que el punto de encuentro seguía siendo seguro, y luego esperar hasta que recibieran noticias de su sensei.

"Bueno, ha sido divertido. Chicos, intentan no meterse en problemas", dijo Jiraiya después de pasar por todos los controles estándar. "Confío en que puedas manejarlo desde aquí. Tengo otras cosas a las que volver".

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto, Jiraiya-sama?" Dijo Obito. Estaba en apuros para encontrar una forma más sutil de alejar a Jiraiya de los demás. Si esperaba hasta que Minato regresara, sería aún más difícil.

"Seguro", dijo Jiraiya perezosamente. No había absolutamente ningún indicio de que estuviera ansioso por llegar a casa. Obito tuvo que darle crédito por sus habilidades de actuación.

"Vuelvo enseguida", dijo Obito a los demás, que lo miraban con curiosidad (Rin) y molestia (Kakashi).

Caminaron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Kakashi y Rin no pudieran verlos ni oírlos. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista, Naruto se sumergió en su grupo.

"Gracias por tu ayuda", murmuró Obito.

"No hay problema. Simplemente no lo vuelvas a pedir", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Creen que van a estar bien desde aquí?" Dijo Naruto.

"Sí. Será mejor si regreso con ellos el resto del camino sin ustedes. Pero me reuniré con ustedes tan pronto como pueda. Solo espero que Minato-sensei no haga demasiadas preguntas. ahora mismo."

"No creo que tus secretos puedan ser secretos por mucho más tiempo. En el momento en que alguien hable con mi yo más joven sobre lo que sucedió aquí, Minato lo sabrá. Y todos los demás", le recordó Jiraiya.

"Lo sé. Solo necesito… se lo explicaré a Minato-sensei después de que regresemos a casa."

"Bueno, buena suerte. Me interesará saber cómo te va."

Obito se volvió hacia ellos y extendió ambas manos.

____________________________________

Estaban de vuelta en la dimensión kamui un segundo después.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Kabuto se les acercó trotando emocionado. Debió haber asumido que, dado que todavía estaban vivos y en una sola pieza, la misión debía haber sido exitosa.

"Si." Obito sonrió de dolor. "Fue ... no creo que quiera volver a hacer eso nunca más."

"Pero vas a tener que hacerlo, ¿verdad? En la próxima misión ..."

La próxima misión. Estarían lidiando con Kiri nuevamente, pero en el lado opuesto.

Obito miró a Naruto. "Todavía tenemos tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Tal vez pueda averiguar más sobre esto con el viejo-Kakashi. Primero necesito asegurarme de que regresemos a la aldea bien, después de llevar a estos chicos a su tiempo. "

"Quiero quedarme aquí", dijo Naruto, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran. "Kabuto y yo deberíamos estar listos en caso de que Obito nos necesite. La misión no termina hasta que el equipo regrese".

"¿Estás seguro? Antes te quejabas de tener que esperar en este lugar", dijo Jiraiya. "No te olvides de lo que estamos haciendo en casa".

"No lo haré. Tú también puedes esperar, si quieres."

"Sabes que no quiero hacer eso". Jiraiya frunció el ceño. "Tengo la sensación de que esa no es la única razón por la que quieres andar por ahí. ¿Qué planeas hacer a partir de ahora?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Jiraiya lo miró pensativo, luego suspiró y alborotó el cabello de Naruto.

"Sólo ten cuidado y no tardes mucho. Seguiré intentando averiguar todo lo que pueda".

Obito se encogió de hombros y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jiraiya. "Eso está bien por mí. Me aseguraré de que Naruto llegue a casa. Vuelvo en un segundo."

Desaparecieron y Naruto se sentó en una de las cajas cerca de la tienda de Kabuto.

"¿Está todo bien?" Kabuto se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en otra caja. "Si están en el lugar que Obito me mostró en el mapa, no deberían tardar mucho en regresar a casa. En el camino, solo tuvieron que descansar durante la noche porque Kakashi se lastimó".

"Solo quiero ver esto hasta el final. Ahora somos un equipo, eso es lo que hacemos, ¿verdad?"

"Si." Kabuto sonrió.

Como prometió, Obito regresó muy rápidamente.

"Le dije a Jiraiya-sama que te traería de regreso después de un día, y él parecía estar bien con eso. Tenemos suerte de que sea tan tolerante. Espero que Minato-sensei sea tan fácil de tratar cuando descubra que su futuro hijo está alrededor."

"Entonces, ¿le vas a decir pronto?" Dijo Kabuto.

"¿No es esa la verdadera razón por la que Naruto quiere quedarse?"

"¿Está?" Kabuto se llevó el puño a la palma de la mano al darse cuenta.

"No sé. ¿Quieres decir una vez que el equipo regrese a casa? Ni siquiera sé lo que diría". Naruto se frotó la nuca. Sobre todo, quería decir lo que dijo sobre estar allí en caso de que Obito necesitara ayuda nuevamente. Pero tampoco quería irse sin hacer ... algo. Exactamente qué, no estaba seguro.

"¿Por qué no? Creo que debería estar bien después de eso", dijo Obito. "Minato-sensei ya sabe sobre las cosas dimensionales - y que vienes de otro lugar. No sería demasiado difícil para él creer que eres su hijo. Quiero decir, ¡mírate!"

"Eso no es lo que quiere decir, Obito," dijo Kabuto, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Creo que tienes suerte de tener un clan, incluso si a veces es difícil tratar con ellos. Al menos sabes quién eres. Nunca tuvimos eso".

Naruto le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Kabuto. "Sí. Nunca lo supe, y todavía no sé _por qué_ nunca lo supe. Es realmente confuso, especialmente después de lo que dije en el futuro".

Obito se burló. "Son un dolor en el trasero más que nada. Solo averigüen lo que quieren hacer. Los veré cuando regrese a casa". Entonces Obito se fue.

"Gracias", le dijo Naruto a Kabuto. "Supongo ... me olvidé de que vivías en un orfanato."

"Estaba a punto de dejarlo, de todos modos." Kabuto se encogió de hombros. "Estoy preocupado por ellos, pero si no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre el lugar de donde vengo, puede que haya algo que pueda hacer en otra dimensión. He decidido que cuando sea un poco mayor, iré al tiempo de Obito y encontrar el orfanato allí. Los salvaré a ellos, ya mí más joven. Nunca recordé quién era, así que será fácil para mí fingir que soy un hermano mayor perdido hace mucho tiempo ".

"Wow. ¡Supongo que también tienes que seguir entrenando duro! Cuando vayas a salvarlos, te ayudaremos." Naruto sonrió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Gracias", dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa tímida. "Tuve la idea por un tiempo, pero tenía demasiado miedo de hablar de ella porque no pertenezco a ese mundo. Pero Obito piensa que no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso. Dijo: 'Dondequiera que puedas encontrar la felicidad es donde pertenecen. Olvida el orden del universo '".

"Sí, eso suena como algo que él diría."

La decisión de Kabuto hizo que Naruto se sintiera un poco más valiente. Su situación era extremadamente extraña, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran aprovecharla al máximo. Tal vez había una manera… No fue su culpa que Orochimaru decidiera meterse con el tiempo.

Y después de que el equipo de Obito regresara a casa sano y salvo, podrían concentrarse nuevamente en encontrar a Sasuke. Naruto decidió dedicar su tiempo a considerar el próximo movimiento, porque le ayudaba a no pensar en otras cosas.

Todavía pensaba que Itachi era la clave en todo eso. Si el gran gyojin había estado en Kiri, ¿eso significaba que Itachi sabía lo que había sucedido allí ahora? Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las asociaciones en Akatsuki.

Si Itachi comenzaba a seguirlos como antes, y si Sasuke cumplía con su promesa de cazar a Naruto, seguramente se encontrarían con uno de ellos pronto.

Todo asumiendo que ya no le había pasado nada a Itachi.

Además, todavía había que preocuparse por el yo mayor de Obito _y_ Orochimaru. Orochimaru había prometido no interferir, y supuestamente se estaba deshaciendo de todas las cosas en las que estaba involucrado su yo más joven. Naruto todavía no confiaba en él.

Necesitaba otra oportunidad para hablar con uno de los hermanos. Una apertura para hablar en _sus_ términos, sin interrupciones. Quizás Obito podría ayudar con eso, antes de que su yo mayor empeorara las cosas.

____________________________________

Naruto tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, como si la gravedad se hubiera revertido de repente. Por un segundo más, todavía estaba en la dimensión kamui.

Luego trató de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó y chocó directamente contra un ... ¿árbol? Un árbol real.

Lo segundo que notó fue que la luz aquí era más brillante y más natural. Estaba de vuelta en el mundo exterior.

Alguien dio un grito de alarma en el momento en que apareció, y Naruto miró para ver al mismo Iwa-nin de pelo salvaje, con el que Obito había luchado, mirándolo directamente.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es esto?" Dio una sonrisa cruel.

_¿Qué?_

Ese tipo no debería haber podido despertar, mucho menos ...

"¡Es el Destello Amarillo!" Alguien gritó cuando Naruto saltó para esquivar una lluvia de shuriken.

"No, es un niño." El primer Iwa-nin pasó su espada de una mano a la otra. "Sin embargo, se parece mucho a él. Apareciste justo a tiempo, chico".

Naruto se giró para esquivar la hoja que se dirigía hacia su rostro. Se incrustó en la carne del árbol y pateó con fuerza para hacer algo de distancia entre él y el hombre de cabello salvaje.

"¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Veinte de sus clones de sombras parecieron llenar el espacio; unos pocos fueron atacados de inmediato por una hoja que se balanceaba salvajemente y algunos kunai se abrieron camino desde los otros atacantes. Naruto se sustituyó por un clon más atrás y rápidamente miró a su alrededor para tratar de evaluar la situación.

Vio a Obito cerca, el Sharingan brillando furiosamente debajo de sus gafas naranjas. Se enfrentaba a dos Iwa-nin desconocidos y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien por lo que Naruto podía decir, ninguno podía darle un golpe. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de contraatacar muy bien. Mientras evitaba constantemente cada golpe, no tenía la oportunidad de permanecer tangible el tiempo suficiente para tomar represalias.

Naruto corrió hacia allí y golpeó al Iwa-nin que sostenía un cuchillo. El otro estaba desarmado, y la razón quedó clara un segundo después cuando golpeó el suelo con las manos y una ráfaga de rocas afiladas atravesó el suelo y amenazó con abrirle un agujero. Obito agarró el brazo extendido de Naruto y los transportó a ambos al otro lado del claro.

"¿Que esta pasando?" El cambio de ubicación fue tan rápido que le dio vértigo a Naruto.

"Atacado," jadeó Obito. "Un gran enjambre de ellos de repente, nos separamos, pero estos tipos son idiotas. En el momento en que Minato-sensei llegue aquí ..."

"¿Por qué tuviste que meterme en eso en ese segundo? ¡Ese tipo casi me arranca la cara!"

"Fue difícil para mí escaparme mientras me atacaban de esa manera. Pensé que podrías crear una apertura. No puedes ser superado en número contigo".

"No esta vez, mocoso." Era el primer Iwa-nin, y apuntó a Obito con furia desenfrenada. "Tal vez puedas usar el mismo truco, pero tus habilidades no se acercan al Flash Amarillo".

Obito avanzó para atacar al hombre, pero se detuvo cuando la forma del Iwa-nin de repente se derrumbó en nada más que tierra y rocas. Un bunshin de tierra.

El arco de una hoja blanca brillante y la cabeza del bunshin de tierra voló y se derrumbó contra el tronco de un árbol. La versión real estaba un paso atrás, demasiado cautelosa para enfrentar a Obito sin un escudo. Pero Obito no era quien había decapitado la copia.

Kakashi se agachó frente al real, hundiéndose debajo de la guardia del hombre. La espada giró en su agarre, reflejando la luz.

"¡Espera! Kakashi-s—"

Obito frunció el ceño y saltó para darle un codazo al Iwa-nin en el costado de la cabeza, derribando tanto los golpes de él como los de Kakashi.

Kakashi se movió con la interrupción con fluidez, usando su impulso para girar. Se giró y golpeó a Naruto contra un árbol. Naruto sintió la hoja reluciente en su garganta.

"Tú de nuevo," dijo Kakashi en una voz baja, pero siniestra. "No mentirás para salir de este".


	20. La carga del hijo de una leyenda

El joven Kakashi presionó la parte plana de su espada contra la garganta de Naruto, dificultando la respiración.

"Fuiste un agente de Iwa todo el tiempo", dijo con frialdad. "Nosotros _deberíamos_ tener con vida a averiguar lo que sabe, pero no contar con ello para salvarte."

"Déjalo ir, Kakashi." Obito había desactivado su Sharingan en el momento en que apareció su compañero de equipo. Pero incluso si intentaba usar kamui, Naruto no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a tiempo.

La respuesta de Kakashi fue aplicar aún más presión a la hoja. Todavía brillaba débilmente con energía, ¡energía! Eso fue todo. Dado que estaba atrapado en su lugar de todos modos ...

Naruto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo por la nariz. En unos pocos segundos pudo sentir el árbol a su espalda, sus raíces y ...

Varios Iwa-nin al otro lado del claro comenzaron a gritar de pánico, interrumpiendo la concentración de Naruto.

"¡Es el Destello Amarillo! ¡Retirada!"

"¡No! Los demás eran todos ..."

"¡Deprisa! ¡Cógelos!"

Alguien lanzó un puño rocoso, parecido a un garrote, hacia Kakashi, y él saltó hacia atrás. Naruto abrió los ojos y rodó lejos del kunai que venía volando hacia ellos. No dio un paso lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que el último cortara profundamente, atravesara la manga de su abrigo y llegara a su brazo. Naruto maldijo. No hubo tiempo suficiente para reunir energía. Muy bien entonces, próximo plan

Jadeó cuando Minato apareció de repente frente a Obito y Kakashi, sin ningún sentido de movimiento o alteración del espacio. Él estaba _ahí_ .

Minato agarró al Iwa-nin que ahora estaba luchando contra Kakashi y ambos desaparecieron. A diferencia del jutsu de Obito, se fueron sin la menor advertencia.

"Hmph," resopló Kakashi, como ofendido. Se volvió hacia Naruto y golpeó con una mano rígida. El golpe golpeó el corte en su brazo con una fuerza contundente, haciendo que Naruto gritara. Segundos después, Kakashi de alguna manera había logrado tirar del brazo de Naruto detrás de él y empujarlo al suelo, boca abajo con una rodilla afilada en la espalda.

"¡Ow! Eso fue sucio ... ¡Oye, déjame ir! ¡Deberíamos estar ayudando!"

"Esta pelea ha terminado", dijo Kakashi en el mismo tono siniestro que antes. "No podrás ayudar a tus amigos ahora. Solo siéntate y espera, pronto será tu turno".

Los gritos confusos y las órdenes ladradas continuaron. Obito todavía estaba peleando en algún lugar, y aún no había señales de Rin. Era difícil ver a través de los árboles y la maleza.

Estaban rodeados de enemigos, superados en número sin lugar a dudas, pero los choques de metales y los gritos de dolor de todos lados hacían sonar como si de repente tuvieran docenas de aliados adicionales de su lado.

Pero solo había uno.

El corazón de Naruto golpeó contra el suelo. Maldijo de nuevo en voz alta y trató de moverse lo suficiente como para patear a Kakashi, pero no sirvió de nada. Kakashi logró mantenerse en su lugar mientras también mantenía a raya el golpe ocasional con una hoja de chakra crepitando con electricidad.

Obito apareció de nuevo cerca, luchando contra el usuario de estilo terrestre de antes. Todavía parecía reacio a revelar sus habilidades frente a Kakashi. Su Sharingan ya no estaba activo, y usó armas y ráfagas de fuego en lugar de intangibilidad. Rápidamente se movieron fuera de la vista.

Y luego, de repente, el bosque se quedó en silencio. Todos los Iwa-nin habían caído o habían huido, con todo el ruido de antes, probablemente más los últimos que los primeros. Y Minato estaba allí de nuevo. Rin salió de detrás de él, ojos afilados y expresión seria.

Kakashi todavía estaba sentado en la espalda de Naruto, torciendo su brazo detrás de él dolorosamente e ignorando el flujo continuo de insultos y maldiciones murmuradas. Pero Naruto se quedó en silencio cuando vio a los otros dos frente a ellos.

"¡Rin!" Obito dijo, sonando intensamente aliviado. Trotó hacia ellos, luego se detuvo abruptamente como si recordara la situación en cuestión. Miró a Naruto.

"¿Obito?" Rin miró entre ellos, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando solo por sus expresiones.

"Lo tenía esperando en el — iba a traerlo de regreso aquí para ayudarme a explicar todo, pero luego estaba rodeado y necesitaba ayuda. Él no tuvo nada que ver con el ataque", dijo Obito apresuradamente, con la voz temblorosa.

"Pensé que había alguien siguiéndonos. Pero Jiraiya-sama no estaba preocupado por eso, así que no dije nada." Kakashi apretó su agarre en el brazo de Naruto. "Condujiste al enemigo hacia nosotros".

"¡Te estaba cuidando, idiota!" Naruto gruñó.

"Está bien, Kakashi. Espero que ustedes tres puedan explicar lo que está pasando aquí."

Naruto se quedó sin aliento cuando Kakashi se movió y miró hacia arriba.

Minato los estaba mirando. Su expresión era ilegible, pero al igual que antes, su postura sugería tensión.

"Nos encontramos con Jiraiya-sama en el camino hacia el objetivo de nuestra misión, Minato-sensei", dijo Kakashi obedientemente. "Se fue con nosotros parte del camino. Creo que este niño lo estaba siguiendo o siguiéndonos".

"Obito," dijo Minato en voz baja. "Necesito entender de qué se trata. Esto no es una coincidencia".

"Es como acabo de decir". Los ojos oscuros de Obito se abrieron en pánico. "Quería algo de respaldo para la misión, así que lo he tenido esperando en Kamui desde ayer. Cuando nos atacaron, lo traje para ayudar. Eso es todo. Y juro que iba a responder cualquier cosa que quisieras preguntar después se terminó."

"¿De qué está hablando?" Dijo Kakashi con voz inexpresiva.

"¿Alguien te vio?" Minato preguntó, mirando a Naruto esta vez. La intensidad de su interrogatorio no disminuyó.

"No lo creo. Quiero decir, sí, justo ahora lo hicieron", dijo Naruto. Levantó la cabeza lo más lejos que pudo del suelo para tratar de devolverle la mirada a Kakashi. "Sin embargo, no antes del ataque. Ok, grité para llamar la atención de este tipo una vez, pero fue solo por un segundo".

"Espera, sin embargo," dijo Obito lentamente. "¿Por qué estaba aquí? Ese tipo al que sedaste, Rin. Estaba aquí, peleando".

"Podrían haber revertido los efectos con un médico lo suficientemente bueno, tal vez", dijo Rin, todavía mirando a cada uno de sus rostros, claramente tratando de entender. "Podrían haberlo hecho si quisieran saber qué averiguó. Pero tendría que ser alguien muy hábil y preciso. Eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar".

"No conozco a muchos en Iwa con ese tipo de habilidad. Pero dejando eso a un lado, específicamente los estaban cazando a todos," dijo Minato. "Si usaron a ese hombre como guía para seguir nuestro rastro, eso significa que probablemente estaban detrás de nuestro equipo ... o de Naruto."

"¿Naruto? ¿Quién es-"

"No tuve nada que ver con eso", dijo Naruto en voz alta. Luego hizo una pausa. Fue discordante escuchar a Minato usar su nombre. ¿Todavía lo recordaba de la última vez?

Por otra parte, habría sido difícil olvidar el desastre que hicieron la última vez que Naruto estuvo cerca.

"Nadie más me vio antes de esto," continuó Naruto, tratando y fallando de rodar hacia un lado. "¿Podrías dejar de sentarte sobre mí ya? Ya no puedo sentir mi brazo. Si quieres pelear conmigo, ¡hazlo limpio y recto! ¡Uno a uno! Te colgaré en un campo, bastardo espantapájaros ! "

"¿No estás un poco fuera de lugar para ser un shinobi?" La rodilla de Kakashi se hundió más en la espalda de Naruto, haciéndolo jadear dolorosamente. "Por supuesto que la gente te verá si te vistes de color naranja brillante todo el tiempo. Y no tengo ninguna razón para pelear contigo 'justamente'. Eso no es lo que hacemos. De todos modos, no te ayudaría mucho".

Minato suspiró. "Puedes dejarlo ir ahora."

"Está herido, Kakashi." Rin caminó hacia adelante y miró la herida en el brazo de Naruto.

"Sí, lo sabe." Naruto hizo una mueca. "No es gran cosa. No pasará mucho tiempo para que algo como esto se cure".

Kakashi vaciló por un momento, como si esperara que Minato cambiara de opinión. Pero cuando no lo hizo, Kakashi se puso de pie a regañadientes y permitió que Rin echara un vistazo a Naruto.

"Sensei, él estuvo con ellos. Esto prueba que él está—"

"No lo discutiremos aquí". Minato miró alrededor del claro de nuevo. "Necesitamos poner más distancia entre nosotros y el puente. Descansaremos en el segundo punto de salto".

Puso una mano en la espalda de Rin y Naruto. Naruto había viajado a través de la teletransportación de Obito con suficiente frecuencia para darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero aún no estaba preparado cuando, un parpadeo después, él y Rin estaban en un entorno completamente diferente.

Estaban cerca del rápido torrente de una cascada que desemboca en un río. Los árboles que se apiñaban alrededor del pequeño claro eran más grandes que los de su última ubicación. Definitivamente ahora estaban en la Tierra del Fuego.

El Hiraishin de Minato no solo se veía diferente al jutsu de Obito; se _sentía_ diferente. Era como si no se hubieran movido en absoluto. Minato se había ido de nuevo. Hubo un lapso antes de que el cerebro de Naruto pudiera ponerse al día con el entorno cambiado. Luego, tuvo una repentina oleada de cabeza que le provocó una ola de mareo antes de desvanecerse.

Rin no parecía afectado. Sacó un rollo de vendas y comenzó a trabajar en el brazo de Naruto justo cuando aparecían Minato, Kakashi y Obito.

"Está bien, me curo rápido", repitió Naruto a Rin. Kakashi lo estaba mirando con intensa sospecha, y Obito estaba mirando a Kakashi a su vez.

Rin ignoró la protesta de Naruto, una habilidad que se sintió tan bien practicada como el hábil movimiento de sus manos. "Ahí. Si hay algún dolor, avísame."

Naruto asintió y volvió a ponerse su abrigo rasgado. Había bastante dolor, sobre todo porque Kakashi había sido tan rápido en apuntar a una herida, pero sabía que desaparecería pronto.

"Deberíamos mantenerlo atado hasta que podamos llevarlo de regreso a la aldea para interrogarlo," continuó Kakashi como si no lo hubieran interrumpido. "No hay ninguna razón para que un chico como este haya estado aquí. No puedes fingir que no tuvo nada que ver con ese ataque".

"Yo _no_ tengo nada que ver con eso", replicó Naruto. "Estaba tratando de ayudar, hasta que tú llegaste."

Minato sacudió levemente la cabeza. "No creo que el ataque haya sido planeado de antemano. Las fuerzas de Iwa en el área ya se han rendido, así que lo que hicieron fue un desafío directo a sus órdenes. Fue el acto oportunista de unos pocos sin nada que perder".

"Entonces la pregunta es cómo _obtuvieron_ esa oportunidad".

"Ni siquiera sé qué pasó. Me metí en la pelea cuando ya estaba sucediendo", dijo Naruto.

Kakashi lo señaló. "Antes, admitiste que nos estabas siguiendo. Si vas a mentir, elige uno y apégate".

Naruto le lanzó a Obito una mirada exasperada. Pero fue Minato quien volvió a intervenir.

"Por lo que sabemos, con lo que en él _no_ contribuyen al ataque. Tenía la esperanza de que se consideraría las consecuencias un poco más, Obito. No quiero que tome el asunto en sus propias manos como eso de nuevo."

Naruto miró a Obito, quien estaba congelado por la indecisión. Obito, evidentemente, no quería que nada retrasara el regreso del equipo a casa. Pero él había dicho que estaba bien explicarlo después de que destruyeron con éxito el puente, ¿verdad?

Naruto se puso de pie y respiró hondo. "Obito no tuvo más remedio que cambiarlo. Lo iban a matar, era algo de lo que aprendimos en el futuro. La única razón por la que no quería decírtelo era porque tenía miedo de que cambiara demasiado las cosas. . Y me ofrecí a ayudar, así que si quieres enojarte con alguien, enfréntate conmigo ".

"¿Conoce a este niño, sensei?" Preguntó Kakashi, frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto no se molestó en explicar nada más. Sabía que Minato lo entendía por la forma en que se detuvo, los ojos muy abiertos en los bordes.

"No puedes estar seguro de que es lo mismo". Minato frunció el ceño. "Pero incluso si eso es cierto, Obito debería haberme dicho sobre la posibilidad. Podríamos haber enviado un equipo diferente para esta misión".

Obito salió de su letargo. "Nadie más que tú podría haber derrotado a Iwa como lo hiciste hoy. Y si hubiera sido otro equipo, tal vez hubieran sido capturados en su lugar, y hubiera arruinado todo".

Minato cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro por la nariz. "Agradezca que no haya salido peor. Pero cuando regresemos, necesitamos discutir algunas reglas básicas".

"¿ _Nadie nos_ va a explicar a Rin ya mí de qué estás hablando?"

Silencio por un momento.

Obito se dejó caer hacia atrás para sentarse en el suelo, resignado. "Cuando fui capturado por Kumo, desbloqueé el Sharingan. En pocas palabras, su poder me permite usar un jutsu de espacio-tiempo que está vinculado a una dimensión de bolsillo. Cuando le pedí a Naruto que me ayudara en nuestra misión, lo hice esconderse en allí y lo trajo con nosotros. Es, eh ... de otra dimensión ".

Naruto se rió de la expresión del rostro de Kakashi, lo que le valió una mirada penetrante en respuesta.

"¡Eso suena increíble!" Dijo Rin, juntando las yemas de los dedos. "¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Siempre esperabas tener tu Sharingan".

Obito se medio encogió de hombros. "Solo quería que todo siguiera igual por un tiempo más. No sabía cómo cambiaría las cosas".

"¿Podemos ver? ¿Es como el jutsu de Minato-sensei?"

Obito sonrió. "No exactamente. Pero puedo usarlo para transportarme, algo así como el suyo." Se levantó de la hierba y dio un paso adelante, desapareciendo como si estuviera entrando en un portal invisible. Emergió al lado de Minato, quien lucía con la cara de piedra como siempre, pero la esquina de sus labios se crispó.

"¡Wow! ¿No necesitas tener activado el Sharingan para poder usarlo?"

"Nop." Pero Obito lo activó de todos modos y se quitó las gafas de la cara para mostrar sus ojos rojos.

"No deberías haberte preocupado," interrumpió Kakashi. "Nada ha cambiado. Aún no puedes ir a una pelea completa sin necesidad de ser rescatado".

La sonrisa de Obito se desvaneció. "Terminarás con toda una vida de arrepentimientos si sigues actuando así".

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Obtuviste nuevos poderes, y lo primero que hiciste con ellos fue poner en riesgo nuestra misión. Parece que la basura seguirá siendo basura pase lo que pase".

Obito resopló. "Tienes razón sobre eso."

"¿No pueden ustedes dos parar?" Dijo Rin, sonando casi impaciente. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que luchar?"

"Este _forastero_ es una amenaza para nuestra misión, sin embargo llegó aquí". Kakashi volvió a señalar con el dedo a Naruto. "En el mejor de los casos, se interpone en el camino. En el peor, es un agente del enemigo aquí para sabotearnos. No es que nuestro brillante Uchiha pueda notar la diferencia".

"Ya es suficiente. Solo cállate", espetó Obito, volviéndose hacia él. "No todo se trata de la misión, ¿de acuerdo? Eres como el Jefe Fugaku y todas las otras élites engreídas de mi clan. Apuesto a que les encantaría tener a alguien como tú en lugar de mí. ¡Bueno, estoy de acuerdo! Prefiero estar relacionado con alguien como White Fang ".

Rin se tapó la boca con la mano. Kakashi lucía como si lo hubieran golpeado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y pareció vulnerable por un momento. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño, más atronador que nunca.

"¿Prefieres tener la reputación de un cobarde siguiéndote a todas partes?"

"No era un cobarde. Es más valiente que la mayoría de la gente de nuestro pueblo. Especialmente los que intentaron patearlo cuando estaba abatido. Si esa es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, preferiría equivocarme".

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando. No puedes tomar las decisiones correctas basadas en tus sentimientos en un momento dado. Es por eso que los shinobi tienen entrenamiento, por eso tenemos _reglas—"_

"¿Así que no puedes pensar por ti mismo, _nunca?"_ Obito resopló. "Al menos el Colmillo Blanco tenía columna vertebral".

"Deja de hablar de él", dijo Kakashi con los dientes apretados.

"Este no es el momento", dijo Minato en voz baja. "Les dije a los dos al comienzo de la misión. Por ahora, vamos a lidiar con la situación que tenemos frente a nosotros. No sabemos si los pícaros todavía están en movimiento o si enfrentarán la disciplina. Antes de irnos , Quiero rastrearlos nuevamente para asegurarme de que no sean una amenaza para las negociaciones. Kakashi puede venir conmigo, si el resto de ustedes se quedan quietos ".

"Sensei, hay una amenaza aquí." Kakashi siguió mirando a Naruto. "¿No deberías estar más preocupado de que una persona desconocida apareciera en Konoha, y luego otra vez en nuestra misión? Creo que está bastante claro que Obito ha ayudado a un espía a entrar en la aldea".

Naruto no entendía completamente de qué estaban discutiendo, pero ya se estaba cansando de la rutina de las acusaciones. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un espía? Konoha también es mi aldea. Es solo una versión diferente". Inclinó su diadema.

"¿Qué podría ser más sospechoso que eso?" Kakashi estalló exasperado. "¿Vienes de otra dimensión? Sí, claro. Minato-sensei, sabes que no es así como funciona el jutsu espacio-tiempo. Si necesitas consultar con los demás, prefiero quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que este tipo no se escape. . Entonces, cuando encuentres evidencia de que estuvo involucrado, podemos llevarlo a conocer a Sandaime-sama. "

"Aparte de eso, no creo que dejarlos a todos juntos sea una buena idea".

"No se preocupe, Minato-sensei. Vamos a _todo_ lo posible para esperar aquí sin luchar, para que pueda concentrarse en mantener los negociadores y todos en la caja fuerte delante", dijo Rin con firmeza.

Ni Kakashi ni Obito tenían nada que decir al respecto. Obito se cruzó de brazos. Kakashi miró hacia los árboles.

"Bien. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. No abandones el lugar a menos que haya una emergencia". Minato todavía lucía dudoso, pero pareció aceptar la palabra de Rin. Miró a su equipo ya Naruto una última vez antes de desaparecer.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Ninguno de ellos quería decepcionar a Minato, pero todavía se sentía como si estuvieran a un comentario fuera de lugar de una pelea en toda regla.

"Tal vez deberías irte a casa. O puedo dejarte en Kamui si quieres seguir esperando", dijo Obito, volviéndose hacia Naruto. Rin todavía estaba de pie a su lado. Parecía seria en interferir con cualquier conflicto que surgiera.

"Realmente no quiero irme todavía", dijo Naruto. "Ustedes todavía no han regresado, y es posible que todavía necesiten mi ayuda".

"No irás a ningún _lado_ hasta que Minato-sensei regrese", dijo Kakashi.

"Está bien. Solo avísame cuando quieras irte." Obito se dejó caer de nuevo en la hierba y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Fingió no notar la mirada de ojos entrecerrados de Kakashi.

Quedarse con el equipo fue tan incómodo como esperaba Naruto. Rin parecía más curioso que sospechoso por él, pero Kakashi seguía teniendo algo en su contra.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Naruto con este Kakashi más joven, más extraño parecía que pudiera ser la misma persona que conocía. Casi esperaba que Kakashi renunciara a todas las apariencias de obedecer a Minato y tratara de arrestarlo.

Pero el joven jounin era lo suficientemente leal como para no intentarlo o sabía que lo superaban en número. Kakashi no hizo ningún movimiento, pero Naruto sintió la intensidad de su constante mirada mientras esperaban.

Se sentaron durante horas. Naruto se aburrió, así que comenzó a lanzar piedras a Obito cuando no estaba mirando, solo para ver si podía aterrizar una.

"Ya basta", dijo Obito molesto cuando otro guijarro pasó a través de él. Pero Rin escondió una pequeña risa detrás de su mano, y luego no pareció importarle tanto.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso mientras vigilaba a Naruto. La única vez que se movió fue cuando su mirada se posó periódicamente en la gran roca junto al río.

"¿Que es eso?" Le preguntó Naruto después de darse cuenta por enésima vez.

Como era de esperar, Kakashi le frunció el ceño.

"Es el punto de salto", explicó Rin. "Esa piedra tiene la marca Hiraishin de Minato-sensei en alguna parte."

"Te lo dije, es como si pudiera entrar en otras dimensiones", dijo Obito. "Pero es mucho más confiable. No puedo hacer mis propios puntos de anclaje como ese".

"Tal vez deberías intentarlo. No me gusta saber que solo puedo llegar a casa porque ese idiota todavía está allí".

"¿De verdad vienes de otra dimensión?" Rin se acercó más a él y a Obito. "¿Cómo pudiste conocerte en primer lugar si vienes de otro lugar?"

"Um ... es una larga historia. No fue exactamente intencional."

"No existe tal cosa", dijo Kakashi sin rodeos, incapaz de permanecer callado por más tiempo. "Solo puedes moverte a _través de_ otra dimensión; tal vez la habilidad de Obito le permita entrar en ella, como las cosas que se almacenan en sellos, pero nada podría vivir allí. No hay otro _mundo_ con su propia gente y todo. Si hubiera siquiera la posibilidad de algo así, el Nidaime lo habría descubierto ".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver con él?" Naruto se rascó la cabeza.

"Realmente eres un idiota, ¿no?"

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres saber si no existe tal cosa? Obito puede llevarte a mi mundo. Te dejaré ver cómo eres cuando creces".

"De ninguna manera", dijo Obito, arrugando la nariz. "No me importa si Kakashi piensa que es real o no. Además, tenemos que quedarnos aquí si queremos mantener la confianza de Minato-sensei en nosotros. Él sabrá si me voy."

Kakashi cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se sentó contra el árbol bajo el que estaba sentado. "Bueno, puedo decirte que piensas que es real, de todos modos. Tal vez solo estás delirando."

"Obito tenía razón. Tienes que dejar de actuar como si lo supieras todo", dijo Naruto. "¿Quién es el Colmillo Blanco?"

Solo preguntó porque la presunción de Kakashi realmente lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pero no esperaba que los otros dos se pusieran tensos de repente, o miraran furtivamente a su compañero de equipo.

"Ninguno." Kakashi se sentó abruptamente.

"¿A dónde vas?" Rin preguntó mientras se ponía de pie. Extendió una mano inconscientemente como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pero luego se dio cuenta y la volvió a enrollar sobre su pecho.

"Comprobando el perímetro de nuevo. Han pasado algunas horas".

Naruto sintió que podría haber cometido un error. "Oye, olvídalo, lo siento."

Pero Kakashi ya se estaba alejando hacia los árboles.

"Wow, te las arreglaste para deshacerte de él", dijo Obito, pero su sarcasmo cayó un poco plano.

"No lo entiendo. Nunca había oído hablar del Colmillo Blanco antes", dijo Naruto en voz baja, esperando que Kakashi no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

"Era el padre de Kakashi," susurró Rin.

"Espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?" Obito le susurró en respuesta. "Minato-sensei me lo acaba de contar anoche."

Rin negó con la cabeza. "Solo he escuchado rumores. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, así que le pregunté a la gente sobre eso. Ha sido nuestro compañero de clase durante años, Obito. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de cómo actuaban los adultos a su alrededor?"

"¿Quieres decir, además de adular lo prodigio que es?"

"No, eso es todo. Ha estado tratando de cambiar la forma en que la gente piensa de él todo este tiempo".

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Naruto.

Obito se volvió hacia él. "El Colmillo Blanco era famoso en su época. Incluso yo he oído hablar de él, pero solo el nombre. En pocas palabras, Colmillo Blanco tenía una misión y tenía que elegir entre completarla o salvar a sus amigos. Eligió salvar Pero la misión fallida fue una gran pérdida para nosotros. Probablemente prolongó la guerra. Todos estaban en contra ... incluso las personas a las que salvó dijeron que no debería haberlo hecho. Fue rechazado. Y probablemente también se sintió culpable, sabiendo que podría haber habido más vidas perdidas al final ".

"Entonces él… se quitó la vida", dijo Rin en voz baja. "Tal vez fue demasiado, o tal vez pensó que todos estarían satisfechos después de eso. Entonces nadie intentaría desquitarse con Kakashi."

"¿Qué ..." Naruto estaba clavado en su lugar. "¿Por qué él… cómo se suponía que iba a mejorar las cosas? ¿Cómo se suponía que irse ayudaría a Kakashi?"

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Obito con tristeza. "Pero Kakashi no admitirá que lo extraña. Supongo que solo quiere fingir que nunca sucedió."

_Kakashi Sensei…_

Había tanto que Naruto no sabía sobre él antes de que comenzaran estas aventuras de viaje en el tiempo.

Kakashi era realmente bueno fingiendo que las cosas no pasaban. Para cuando fue adulto, debe haberse convertido en un experto en eso.

"Cuando vuelva a casa, le contaré todo", decidió Naruto en voz alta. "Ero-sennin ya está involucrado, así que es justo. Y luego podemos pedirle más detalles sobre ... uh, la otra cosa".

"¿Dile?" Rin se inclinó hacia adelante con curiosidad. "¿De verdad lo dijiste en serio cuando dijiste que hay un Kakashi adulto en tu mundo?"

"Ese no se parece en nada a la persona que conocemos", dijo Obito rápidamente. "Las cosas son diferentes en el mundo de Naruto. Él no sabía nada sobre mí, tú o Minato-sensei cuando nos conocimos".

"Todavía suena interesante. Si es cierto y hay otras dimensiones, es un gran descubrimiento".

"Sí, pero no quiero que otras personas lo sepan". Obito miró incómodo alrededor al claro. "Es demasiado peligroso. Por eso tengo que convencer a Minato-sensei de que lo mantenga en secreto, al menos la parte sobre la gente que vive en otro lugar."

"Estoy seguro de que escuchará lo que tienes que decir. Entonces podrá encontrar una buena solución".

Los ojos de Obito se posaron en Naruto. "Sí, con suerte."

____________________________________

Kakashi regresó después de caminar todo el camino alrededor del punto de salto. No habló con ninguno de ellos cuando regresó. Simplemente se sentó en la rama de un árbol con los brazos cruzados, esta vez enfocando su atención en la roca.

Pero todavía estaban esperando cuando se puso el sol. Cuando Rin comenzó a montar el campamento en silencio, Obito y Naruto se levantaron para ayudar, y Kakashi desapareció de nuevo para dar otro paso inquieto alrededor del punto de salto.

Los tres, menos Kakashi, estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata cuando Minato finalmente regresó. Pero Kakashi seguía siendo el primero a su lado, listo para cumplir sus órdenes.

Minato no pareció darse cuenta. Pareció levemente sorprendido cuando Naruto, Obito y Rin se acercaron para saludarlo expectantes.

"Pensé que ya te habrías ido", le dijo a Naruto.

"Bueno, ya sabes. Kakashi realmente quería que me quedara".

"¿Qué descubriste?" Dijo Obito.

"Nada definitivo, me temo". Minato negó con la cabeza lentamente. "La reunión pudo llevarse a cabo sin interrupciones. En cuanto a los pícaros, todos están muertos o desaparecidos. Toda la evidencia sugiere que estaban actuando por su cuenta, pero no está claro si desafiaron sus órdenes o simplemente ignoraron. Esto El área es segura por ahora, pero Sandaime-sama quiere quedarse un rato más, lista para moverse en caso de que aparezcan restos ".

"¿Le dijiste que capturamos a un espía?" Preguntó Kakashi.

"No," dijo Minato, serio incluso cuando Obito puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero considerando nuestras circunstancias, Sandaime-sama tendrá que ser informado. Solo creo que sería mejor explicárselo en persona."

"Pero, sensei—" Obito se giró hacia él.

"El Hokage puede querer hablar con Uchiha-sama también, ya que conoció a Naruto antes que yo. Pero eso dependerá de él."

"Espera, ¿eso significa que yo también tengo que irme?" Dijo Naruto nerviosamente. Preferiría ver a Hiruzen nuevamente en una mejor situación, y preferiblemente sin la presencia del jefe del clan Uchiha.

"Por favor, no lo hagas, Minato-sensei", dijo Obito, con una rara nota de desesperación en su voz. "O ... ¡al menos espera hasta que hayas escuchado toda la historia! Es realmente importante, y especialmente el Jefe del Clan ..."

"¿Pedirle a un jounin que le mienta al Hokage? No es nada sospechoso", resopló Kakashi.

"No estoy diciendo que deba mentir, ¡pero tiene derecho a esperar y conocer todos los hechos antes de hacer un informe! Eso no va en contra de las reglas".

"Está bien entonces," dijo Minato, aunque su tono advirtió contra cualquier tontería. "Nuestras órdenes son permanecer aquí hasta nuevo aviso. Debería haber suficiente tiempo para que me explique antes de que yo hable con Sandaime."

Obito miró a sus compañeros de equipo. "Uh ... está bien ... pero prefiero hablar contigo a solas. En mi dimensión kamui."

Miró a Naruto, quien asintió sombríamente. Obito todavía estaba pensando en Orochimaru. Cuanto menos supiera la serpiente sobre sus planes, mejor. Sin mencionar a nadie más que pueda estar escuchando.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la _que_ no podamos saberlo, Obito?" Rin dijo con cuidado.

Kakashi resopló. "Como sea. No cambiará nada. Minato-sensei aún sabrá si estás mintiendo."

Minato notó el significativo asentimiento de Naruto, y ahora vaciló, mirándolos.

"Realmente pensé que Obito ya te habría enviado de regreso", repitió. "¿No te irás pronto?"

"Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más", dijo Naruto. "Prometí aguantar hasta que estén seguros en casa. Me iré cuando lo hagan. Si… si está bien".

Se sintió extraño pedir permiso. Naruto no tenía la costumbre de hacer eso. Pero Minato era diferente del mayor Kakashi, o Jiraiya, o incluso Tsunade. Naruto quería quedarse con ellos, pero no podía leer lo que Minato aceptaría.

Quizás fue una mala idea, con Kakashi decidido a tener algo en su contra. No se suponía que estuviera en este mundo en primer lugar.

"Está bien, por ahora," dijo Minato finalmente. "No es seguro cuánto tiempo estaremos esperando aquí, así que no puedo prometer nada más tarde".

"¡Increíble!" Naruto le sonrió a Obito.

"Pero te sugiero que no te involucres en más misiones como esta. Si algo sucede y la aldea se pone en peligro, automáticamente se sospechará de ti. Obito no puede evitar que eso suceda, y yo tampoco. estás realmente de nuestro lado, deberías entenderlo ".

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció.

Obito parecía abatido. "Pero…"

"Entiendo." Naruto se obligó a mirar a Minato a los ojos. "Incluso si no es mi Konoha, siempre haré todo lo que pueda para protegerlo. Pero no puedo prometer que no ayudaré a Obito. No me importa si la gente piensa que soy sospechoso, si eso sucede, pasa . No tienes que defenderme ".

Kakashi hizo un sonido burlón y se volvió para caminar de regreso a la fogata. Al parecer, se había rendido en la discusión.

Minato lo vio irse. Parecía distraído, como si estuviera considerando varios pensamientos contradictorios a la vez. Pero luego negó con la cabeza.

"Es tarde. Vamos a acostarnos. Es posible que tengamos nuevos pedidos por la mañana".

____________________________________

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando Minato se paró y pasó junto al fuego, ahora nada más que un montón de brasas. No hizo ningún sonido, pero Naruto aún se despertó. Quizás no había estado completamente dormido en primer lugar.

Agarró los bordes del saco de dormir que Obito le había proporcionado desde su dimensión kamui. Recordó el mismo sentimiento punzante. Todavía no era un buen momento. Pero si tuviera que irse a casa pronto, tal vez no hubiera una mejor oportunidad de intentar hablar con su padre uno a uno.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se quedó en el aire helado por un par de segundos, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente de haber dejado el calor del saco de dormir. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Minato sentado en un tronco en la orilla del río, más cerca de las cataratas y al lado de la roca cubierta de musgo. Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Simplemente parecía que estaba mirando por encima del agua, hojeando distraídamente las páginas de un libro. ¿Estaba pensando? ¿Trabajando en una estrategia?

Decidiendo que la comodidad era más importante que la dignidad, Naruto se acurrucó en el saco de dormir y caminó hacia allí, una esquina se arrastraba ligeramente sobre el césped detrás de él.

No tenía idea de qué decir. Ningún plan.

"Uh…" lo dejó colgar torpemente, incluso cuando Minato se volvió para mirarlo. No sabía cómo llamar a esta versión de su padre.

"¿Pasa algo, Naruto?"

"No. Simplemente. No puedo dormir, supongo."

Naruto se movió de un pie al otro, la indecisión lo picó, antes de sentarse en el extremo opuesto del tronco.

"Entonces, ¿cuántos de estos puntos de salto tienes?"

Minato pasó la mano por la superficie de la roca. "Muchos. Obtuve permiso para colocar marcadores en puntos de referencia permanentes en todo el País del Fuego. Mis kunai son buenos para trabajar en un espacio contenido, pero estos son buenas y confiables rutas de escape. Puede haber algunos marcadores no autorizados en otros lugares". Le dio a Naruto una sonrisa cómplice.

Naruto miró al cielo. Allí arriba, nada parecía diferente. Este lugar podría fácilmente ser su hogar.

"Yo ... me pregunto si todavía están por aquí en mi época."

"Son permanentes, a menos que se destruyan físicamente".

"Incluso si tú…"

"Si."

El silencio descendió sobre ellos delicadamente, como la nieve que cae. Naruto respiró hondo. Cuando lo soltó, se convirtió en vapor nebuloso.

"¿Estás de acuerdo con decirme estas cosas?" Bajó la cabeza y miró a Minato a un lado.

"¿Alguna vez viste esto?" Minato cerró el libro que había estado sosteniendo. Levantó la cubierta para que captara la tenue luz de la luna.

 _Historia del Shinobi absolutamente valiente._ Se veía exactamente como el libro que el yo mayor de Naruto tenía en el futuro. Lo había recogido varias veces, pero nunca lo leyó de cabo a rabo.

"Sí. La línea de tiempo futura, el lugar al que nos llevaron a mí, Obito y Kabuto. Lo vi allí. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con…?"

"Los tres provienen de líneas de tiempo entre y ahora y entonces". Minato bajó el libro. "No sé nada sobre tu mundo, pero desde que Jiraiya-sensei me dio este libro, he pensado para mí mismo ... si alguna vez tuviera un hijo algún día, querría que creciera para ser como el protagonista. de esta historia. Pensar que terminaría con el mismo nombre, la idea debe haberse quedado ".

“¿Lo _sabías?_ ” Naruto tuvo que reprimir su volumen, para evitar llamar la atención de los demás.

"Adivine." La forma en que Minato sonreía siempre era moderada, pero iluminaba sus ojos, como si le hubiera enseñado a sus emociones a permanecer exactamente donde él quería. "No tengo la edad suficiente para ser padre de un adolescente, pero tuvo sentido una vez que me dijiste sobre el jutsu que Orochimaru desarrolló. Estaba ... un poco preocupado porque los Iwa-nin atacaron porque se dieron cuenta. No soy su favorito. persona en este momento. Pero creo que tienes razón en que solo unos pocos te vieron ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?"

Minato miró a Naruto durante varios segundos. Luego, su mirada se posó en el libro que tenía en las manos. "Porque no sé mucho sobre el futuro y no he decidido si quiero".

"Es realmente diferente de aquí. Al menos en mi época". Naruto apretó el saco de dormir alrededor de sus hombros. "El momento en que conocí a Obito, más adelante en el futuro, fue incluso más diferente. Las cosas cambian por completo, y no toma mucho tiempo".

"Todo cambia. Siempre. No puedes huir de eso. Pero pensar demasiado en eso también puede hacerte dudar cuando no es necesario. A veces es mejor no concentrarse en eso".

"Si."

"Hay _una_ cosa que ... quiero preguntar. No sé si es una buena idea o no". Minato se rascó la mejilla, sonrojándose levemente en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Naruto, intrigado por su nerviosismo.

"Eres… de Kushina, ¿verdad?"

Lo único que Naruto sabía sobre su madre era su nombre y la opinión de Obito de que estaban claramente relacionados, aunque nunca explicó por qué.

"Eso creo", dijo Naruto con una risita. "¿Por qué, existe la posibilidad de que pueda ser otra persona?"

"¡N-No!" Minato farfulló. Cualquier solemnidad que tuviera se había ido por completo. "No. No quise decir eso en absoluto. Yo-yo-yo solo ... hemos hablado sobre nuestro futuro juntos, pero a veces es difícil imaginar tener tanta suerte."

Su futuro juntos. Minato se veía tan feliz que Naruto no quiso disimularlo explicando que no había ninguno. Él y Obito se asegurarían de que eso no fuera una realidad aquí. Pero había una cosa que necesitaba preguntar, incluso a riesgo de amargar el momento.

"Supongo que yo también tengo una pregunta", dijo en voz baja. Su corazón se aceleró. Podía sentir la presencia de Kurama cambiar.

_No lo hagas, mocoso. Este Minato no tiene respuestas que quieras escuchar. Incluso no sé por qué te eligió. Estaba muy consciente de las consecuencias ._

Naruto no quería creerle al zorro.

No ayudó que se enterara de la peor manera posible. Siempre fue en los términos de algún idiota que solo quería usarlo en su contra. Ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de descubrir algo importante en sus propios términos. Incluso si era incómodo, tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Qué es?"

"No sé si es una buena idea o no", murmuró Naruto. "Ni siquiera sé la forma correcta de preguntar, porque aún no ha sucedido. Pero supongo que al menos te conoces mejor que nadie".

"Está bien", dijo Minato con cautela.

"¿Sabes por qué ... sellarías el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas en mí cuando era un bebé?"

Minato se sentó muy quieto, las manos congeladas en los bordes del libro. Se volvió hacia Naruto con un solo movimiento abrupto. " _¿Qué?_ "

No hay vuelta atrás ahora. Naruto siguió adelante. "Él había atacado la aldea, así que todos estaban en peligro, lo entiendo. ¿Pero por qué _yo?_ Quiero decir, tal vez no puedes saberlo a menos que estés en la situación. Solo pensé ..."

Minato negó con la cabeza, confundido. "Eso no debería haber sucedido. El Kyuubi no debería haber podido atacar Konoha."

"¿Eh?" Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Minato estudió el rostro de Naruto, la preocupación presionando sus rasgos. "¿No sabes nada? ¿Qué te dijeron?"

"Nada. No sabía que tenía el zorro hasta el año pasado."

Los ojos de Minato se volvieron fríos e ilegibles. Bajó la cabeza, claramente tratando de pensar.

' _¿De qué está hablando, Kurama? ¿Por qué no podrías atacar?_

Naruto no escuchó la respuesta de Kurama, pero lo sintió. Una abrumadora sensación de amargura. Lo envolvió, coloreando sus propios sentimientos. Le recordó lo que ambos habían soportado debido a esa decisión.

"Había una regla en contra de decirle a nadie que lo tenía", murmuró Naruto. "Incluyéndome a mí. Todavía hay, técnicamente, supongo. El Tercero dijo que era para que la generación más joven no me viera de manera diferente. Realmente no funcionó".

"Lo siento. Sin conocer las circunstancias, no puedo asegurarlo".

"¿Pero por _qué no_ podría atacar?"

"No es realmente mi lugar decirte eso." Minato notó su expresión de pellizco. "Pero creo que, en este caso, es mejor que lo sepas. Kushina fue el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi antes que tú. Por eso, a menos que algo saliera terriblemente mal… no debería haber podido atacar".

La boca de Naruto se abrió un poco por el horror. Ahora entendía por qué los hombros de Minato se inclinaban como si tuviera un gran peso sobre ellos. Tsunade le había explicado lo que sucedió cuando un jinchuuriki perdió su bijuu. Fue la razón por la que todos se habían asustado tanto cuando desapareció en el futuro.

Sin siquiera quererlo, le había dado a Minato una gran pista sobre cómo todos sus felices planes llegarían a su fin.

"Sin embargo, así no será aquí", se encontró diciendo. "Pase lo que pase ... Obito siempre ha dicho que va a descubrir cómo detenerlo. Y como lo sabes ahora, tú también puedes".

_Hmph. El mocoso Uchiha dice que lo detendrá. Simplemente no le des una razón para no hacerlo ._

Naruto no respondió a eso. Pensó que Kurama estaba teniendo prejuicios contra Obito como de costumbre. Había cosas de las que preocuparse con Obito, pero el deseo de salvar a las personas que le importaban no era una de ellas.

"Kushina," murmuró Minato.

"¿Puedo… conocerla también?" Preguntó Naruto, sabiendo lo improbable que era. Probablemente no quería que Naruto volviera a la aldea ahora.

"Me pregunto qué pensaría ella". Minato se reclinó y se cruzó de brazos. "Déjame tratar de abordar el tema primero, luego veremos. Es muy… extraño".

"Si."

"No creo que ella se alegraría mucho de saber que el Kyuubi te fue transmitido. Pero si hubiera alguna forma de… ¿no sabes nada sobre cómo pudo haber…?"

' _¿Kurama?'_ Naruto lo intentó de nuevo.

La ira y el odio volvieron a surgir. Naruto podía ver a medias las largas colas de Kurama desenrollarse en la oscuridad, retorciéndose de agitación.

' _Kurama. Si matan a un jinchuuriki, el bijuu desaparece y tiene que regenerarse. ¿Eso es lo que le pasó a ella? ¿Para ti?'_

_No se_ _._

' _Entonces que-'_

 _No estaba consciente durante la mayor parte de eso_ _,_ espetó Kurama. _No ataqué el pueblo, fui usado en su contra. Estaba bajo la esclavitud de ese Sharingan maldito, como muchas veces antes. A estas alturas, debe saber que los hosts se consideran valiosos objetos de poder ._

"Espera, fue un Uc—"

_¡Cállate! ¡Eres tan ingenuo que raya en la estupidez! ¿Por qué crees que los Uchiha fueron exterminados al final? ¿Y crees que contárselo a Minato evitará que suceda? Si no hubiera muerto, habría tomado la misma decisión ._

' _¿Qué estás tratando de decir exactamente, Kurama?'_

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Minato, después de haber hablado repentinamente en voz alta. "¿Te acuerdas de algo?"

"No," dijo Naruto vacilante. "Estaba tratando de preguntarle al Kyuubi qué pasó, pero él no quiere hablar de eso".

"¿Hablaste con él?"

"Quiero decir, sí. Nos llevamos bien, más o menos. Excepto cuando no lo hacemos. A él tampoco le agradas mucho por sellarlo. Creo que no quiere que sepas ningún detalle al respecto. "

"Veo."

"No te preocupes", dijo Naruto. "Eso no sucederá. Si todos lo sabemos, estará bien".

"Eso espero. Sabes, quise decir lo que dije antes. Sobre que ya no te involucres aquí," dijo Minato suavemente. "Como puedes ver por la reacción de Kakashi, vivimos en tiempos difíciles. No quiero que te pase nada malo porque viniste aquí y te metiste en problemas".

"¿Cuál es el problema de Kakashi, de todos modos?" Preguntó Naruto, esquivando la declaración. "Escuché un poco sobre eso, pero es extraño. Él es mi instructor jounin en mi tiempo, y actúa completamente diferente a como es aquí".

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo actúa?"

"No sé. La mayoría de las veces parece un tipo vago que lee libros pervertidos en público y no puede llegar a ningún lugar a tiempo. Eso es lo contrario de aquí".

"Lo es. Apenas puedo creerlo," dijo Minato con un tono de diversión. "Tal vez hay más diferencias en nuestras dimensiones que solo los tiempos. Pero sería bueno ver a Kakashi así, de alguna manera. Ha tenido una vida difícil. Tal vez puedas preguntarle al Kakashi que sabes si solía ser diferente . "

"Tengo un amigo que se parece un poco a él. Es el mejor de nuestro equipo, pero está atrapado en el pasado. Todo lo que puede pensar es vengarse de las personas que lo hicieron pasar por tanto dolor".

"He visto muchos shinobi así. Eso es lo que pasa, guerra tras guerra".

El aire entre ellos era demasiado pesado. Eso no era lo que Naruto pretendía cuando se sentó. Buscó algo más alegre que decir.

"Tengo un jutsu que he estado tratando de hacer bien", espetó. "Ero-sen, Jiraiya me lo enseñó. Me dijo que fuiste tú quien lo inventó. El Rasengan".

"¿Oh?" Como esperaba, el comportamiento pesado de Minato se desvaneció con la aparición de su sonrisa. "Me sorprende que Jiraiya-sensei haya decidido enseñarte algo así a tu edad. Es un jutsu difícil. Sin embargo, debería funcionar bien para ti si puedes hacerlo bien. Debes tener mucho chakra de sobra".

"En realidad, he dominado el Rasengan", dijo Naruto con orgullo, sentándose un poco más erguido. "Pero también estoy tratando de agregarle chakra del elemento viento. Eso es lo que parece que no puedo entender".

Minato lo miró parpadeando, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido. "¿Dijiste que dominas el Rasengan?"

"Lo hice el año pasado. Y solo me llevó una semana. Por supuesto, tenía a alguien que me lo enseñara, así que no comencé de la nada".

"... Increíble. Tal vez seas tú quien lo complete, después de todo."

"¿Completalo?"

"Lo hice con la intención de agregar mi elemento", explicó Minato. "Una versión _fuuton_ del Rasengan. Incluso podría funcionar con otros elementos también. No estoy seguro. Yo tampoco he podido completar ese paso".

"¿Hablas en serio? Cuanto más viejo yo, el que conocí en la línea de tiempo futura, ¡él podría hacerlo! Incluso fue capaz de lanzarlo. Lo llamó Rasen-Shuriken".

"¿Cómo?" Minato preguntó, inclinándose hacia adelante.

La felicidad que animaba a Naruto se desinfló un poco. "Si lo supiera, podría hacerlo. Pero sé lo que me dijo al respecto. Dijo que usara bunshin para ayudar a controlarlo. De todos modos, así es como suelo hacer un Rasengan, así que tiene sentido para mí . Pero no funcionó la última vez que lo probé ".

Minato se enderezó y miró por encima del hombro. "Es una lástima que no me puedas mostrar ahora. Despertaría a todos".

Naruto tuvo la sensación de que Kakashi, al menos, ya estaba despierto y los miraba. Ojalá se mantuviera a distancia. "Quiero decir, no me importaría. ¡Tal vez Obito pueda llevarnos a su dimensión kamui y podamos probarlo allí! Definitivamente quiero descubrir cómo usarlo."

"Tal vez." Minato pareció recordar a sí mismo de nuevo, que había que pensar en el equipo, la misión y las órdenes del Hokage. "Podríamos tener tiempo para hacer eso. Pero deberías volver a dormir por ahora. Quiero hablar con Obito mañana a primera hora, y luego creo que deberías irte a casa."

"Espera, todavía no. No estoy cansado."

Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo para prolongar la conversación. Comenzó a hablar de sus propios amigos en casa y del Kakashi completamente diferente que conocía. Cuanto más hablaban, más quería Naruto permanecer despierto. Parecía que nunca habría tiempo suficiente para cubrir todo.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, sus palabras comenzaron a salir en un pesado e indescifrable murmullo. No estaba seguro de cuándo se quedó dormido. Probablemente algún tiempo después de inclinarse hacia un lado lo suficiente como para sentarse hombro con brazo con Minato.

Pero cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba nuevamente acostado junto al fuego, bien metido en su saco de dormir.


	21. Veneno

Kabuto sabía que algo silencioso e indefinible había cambiado después de ese día inusual.

Fue hace dos semanas.

Se habían mudado hasta una base en la Tierra del Agua para usar un laboratorio en particular que, por lo que él sabía, no era especial de ninguna manera. Luego, después de un extraño encuentro con Jiraiya, Naruto y un niño no identificado, simplemente se habían ido a Oto. Todavía no había escuchado ninguna explicación.

Habían estado en el Sound durante una semana. Pero lejos de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, solo se había vuelto más extraño.

La base que Orochimaru construyó debajo de la aldea de Otogakure fue pensada desde el principio para ser su verdadero centro de operaciones. Sus numerosas salas, laboratorios y pasajes eran el corazón y las venas de la Tierra de los arrozales.

Pero ese zumbido de actividad se había calmado desde que regresaron. Ahora, al menos una vez al día, Kabuto visitaba un laboratorio, un equipo o una celda de detención para comprobar el estado de un proyecto ... sólo para encontrar el espacio desierto y vacío.

Solo tuvo que sacudir las batas de laboratorio para obtener explicaciones unas cuantas veces antes de que la causa se volviera obvia.

Todos dijeron que el propio Orochimaru había enviado a sus colegas a casa.

Sospechoso, Kabuto siempre acudía a Orochimaru para exigirle la razón. El Sannin respondió con calma cada vez, ocupado trabajando en algo que aún no había cancelado, los asistentes correteando como si estuvieran aterrorizados por estar trabajando cerca de él.

Había predicho correctamente que Sasuke volvería con ellos aquí, pero nada desde entonces había tenido sentido.

Tomó unos días, pero Kabuto finalmente logró atrapar a Orochimaru trabajando solo.

¿Desde cuándo le importó rodearse de otros?

Kabuto observó mientras Orochimaru sostenía un frasco de líquido ámbar a la luz de su pequeño estudio.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Orochimaru-sama—"

"Dime qué piensas de este, Kabuto."

Kabuto frunció el ceño, pero aceptó el frasco cuando Orochimaru se volvió para entregárselo. Lo olió con cautela. "Es casi indetectable. ¿Veneno?"

"Sí. He intentado replicar una muestra que perdí hace algún tiempo. Aún no está lista. Todavía falta algo y es necesario probarlo antes de poder usarlo con confianza".

"¿Algo como esto realmente merece tu atención en este momento?"

"Por supuesto." Orochimaru recuperó el veneno y tapó el frasco antes de meterlo en su manga. "¿Es por eso que estás tan inquieto? ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí?"

"Con todo respeto, no sé lo que estás haciendo", dijo Kabuto con rigidez. "Sasuke ya ha dejado la base varias veces. ¿Dónde está ahora? Es obvio que se ha estado comunicando con Akatsuki, pero no pareces preocupado en absoluto. No te he visto entrenarlo desde que llegamos aquí. nuevo acuerdo? "

"Nada tan claramente definido. Solo un cambio de circunstancias". Orochimaru se volvió hacia su escritorio y comenzó a escribir notas en un diario abierto. "Ahora que tengo un nuevo cuerpo, no tengo ninguna razón para detener a Sasuke-kun de su preocupación por Akatsuki. Si quiere continuar entrenando, solo necesita preguntar. De lo contrario, es libre de hacer lo que quiera."

Kabuto se cruzó de brazos. "No entiendo nada de esto. Puedo ver que encontraste una manera más allá de tu límite para obtener un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿cómo sucedió eso? Debe haber sido el día en que ese laboratorio fue destruido, pero no recuerdo algún proyecto importante que se esté llevando a cabo allí. ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? ¿Y por qué ha interrumpido tantos de nuestros otros estudios? "

"¿Sospechas de mí?"

Hubo una larga pausa.

"No", dijo Kabuto lentamente. "Cada prueba que he probado confirma quién eres realmente ..."

"—Lo pensé mucho, considerando que aún no has intentado matarme."

"Solo puedo asumir que has estado planeando algo por un tiempo, pero no sé cuáles son tus objetivos. No sé qué debería estar haciendo".

Orochimaru dejó su bolígrafo y cerró el cuaderno con cuidado, como si tratara de no alterar su contenido. "La lucha entre Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun y Madara de Akatsuki ya sirve a mi objetivo."

"¿Cómo?"

Orochimaru se volvió hacia Kabuto una vez más, los ojos brillando en la tenue luz. "Porque _fui yo_ quien mató al cuarto Mizukage."

Kabuto arrugó la nariz confundido por el énfasis. "Lo sé. Estuve allí. ¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"¿Sabes por qué lo maté?"

"Pensé que era para quitarles uno de los peones de Akatsuki".

"Ese era el método, no el objetivo. Madara no me olvidará ni me perdonará pronto, pero está obsesionado con perseguir al bijuu. Cuando el Sanbi reaparezca sin un anfitrión, hará cualquier cosa para recuperarlo. Y ahora que sus enemigos saben lo que quiere, lo usarán contra él ".

"Habrá una carrera para ver quién puede recuperarlo primero", adivinó Kabuto. "E incluso si ellos no piensan en ello, podrías plantar la idea y garantizar otro enfrentamiento entre Madara y Kiri. Pero, ¿qué significa eso para ti?"

"¿Para mi?" Orochimaru dijo distraídamente, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a tantear las profundidades del bolsillo de la manga.

"No pones dos bandos uno contra el otro sin ninguna razón".

"Kabuto, parece que piensas que te estoy ocultando mis planes intencionalmente. Eso no es cierto. Lo único que quiero mantener en secreto es cómo obtuve esta nueva forma, y eso es solo para reducir el riesgo de que otros lo aprendan. . Pero me temo que incluso si te lo explico, es posible que no entiendas por qué haría esto solo por curiosidad y desafío ".

Kabuto levantó las cejas lo suficiente como para que sus gafas se resbalaran y tuvo que volver a colocarlas en su lugar. "¿Por qué no intentas mi comprensión, entonces?"

Orochimaru bajó los brazos. Kabuto pensó que vio una mano de araña cerrarse sobre un objeto, pero no podía decir qué era.

"Cuando me enfrento a un oponente de mucha menor habilidad, imponer una penalización es la única forma de mantener el partido interesante. Hice un acuerdo de que mientras exista aquí, no haría nada directamente perjudicial para la causa de cierta persona. es más difícil para mí conseguir lo que quiero. Influir en otros que no están sujetos a las mismas reglas es una estrategia válida, ¿no crees? "

"Eso me suena tedioso. ¿A quién te refieres? Y todavía no sé qué es lo que quieres".

" _Esto_ es lo que quiero".

Los ojos de Kabuto se lanzaron al objeto mientras Orochimaru lo sostenía. Pero no fue tan impresionante o esclarecedor como esperaba. De hecho, era tan simple que solo lo confundió más.

Era un cilindro de vidrio sellado, y en él flotaba un solo ojo Sharingan.

____________________________________

Sasuke se detuvo debajo de un toldo, tirando el ala ancha de su sombrero hacia abajo sobre su rostro. El escuchó. No podía oír nada excepto la lluvia. Se quitó el sombrero y el manto sobre el cemento. Miró a través de la ventana de la tienda a oscuras y esperó.

Ahora era temprano en la mañana. Todavía no había amanecer, suponiendo que alguna vez tuvieran uno en Amegakure. Las pocas personas que había visto en la calle ni siquiera lo habían mirado. Todos aquí se mantuvieron para sí mismos, corriendo de un destino a otro como si tuvieran miedo de que los vieran demorando demasiado.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que lo estaban observando?

Sasuke miró hacia arriba para ver si había una cámara debajo del toldo, luego se giró para mirar al otro lado de la calle. No había nada, nada visible, de todos modos.

Se volvió de nuevo y se deslizó en el pequeño espacio entre los edificios, caminando a través de una cuneta poco profunda casi de lado. Nadie más grande que él estaba pasando.

Rápidamente evaluó la calle a la que salió. Un callejón sin salida. Era la parte trasera de dos filas de tiendas.

Frente a él, Sasuke no vio nada más que cubos de basura cubiertos y puertas de un solo sentido. A su izquierda había un espacio entre edificios que conducía a otro camino. A su derecha había un alto muro de hormigón con tuberías.

Alguien le había pintado un grafiti. Dos ojos enojados lo miraron fijamente, haciendo que el sucio callejón pareciera la guarida de una criatura gigante.

 _No hay lugar para esconderse_ .

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío involuntario y se movió hacia la izquierda. Darle la espalda a los ojos le hizo sentirse extrañamente amenazado. Se arriesgó a activar sus propios ojos, manteniendo el ala de su sombrero bajo.

Dejó de caminar en el momento en que pudo ver bien a su alrededor con su Sharingan. Había algo muy extraño en los colores, la energía ambiental que ahora podía ver.

La mayoría de los lugares del mundo se veían aburridos, o al menos igual que normalmente. La gente palpitaba de vida. Jutsu estalló brillantemente. Pero todo este lugar _brillaba_ .

Fue la lluvia. Cada gota brilló hasta que se hundió en el suelo, como millones de chispas cayendo y apagándose.

 _Es un jutsu. Todo,_ se dio cuenta con repentina y terrible certeza.

Todo el esconderse y esconderse no significaba nada, mientras la lluvia pudiera llegar.

Sasuke apretó los puños y corrió hacia una de las puertas. No importaba lo que hubiera dentro. Si pudiera salir de la lluvia ...

Sus pies dejaron el pavimento y su sombrero resbaló. El frágil material de paja engrasada se dobló y agrietó entre su cuerpo y el implacable muro de hormigón.

No se deslizó hacia abajo después de golpearlo. Su espalda permanecía pegada a la pared, los pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Una fuerza invisible lo retenía allí. Sasuke vio que algo volaba hacia él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un lazo de acero se clavó en el cemento y le rodeó el cuello. Levantó las manos para intentar arrancarlo, pero los bordes estaban afilados.

Sasuke no estaba seguro exactamente cuando la figura apareció frente a él. La presión en su pecho le dificultaba respirar o pensar.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

La mano de Sasuke se crispó y otra pieza de metal afilado se estrelló alrededor de su muñeca. El cuchillo escondido cayó de su mano al suelo.

"Respuesta. Negarse a hablar no te ayudará a mantenerte con vida".

Sasuke finalmente pudo ver al hombre claramente desde su precaria posición, con la cabeza estirada hacia atrás para evitar bordes afilados.

El hombre era alto y ancho, con el pelo naranja puntiagudo que no parecía afectado por la lluvia. Y los ojos. Eran como los pintados por toda la ciudad.

Este era el hombre sobre el que Sasori le había advertido a Sasuke. El que le dijeron que evitara a toda costa. Ahora se dio cuenta de que había sido una broma. Una broma destinada a matarlo.

"Un niño con el Sharingan. Debes ser el famoso hermano menor".

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró dolorosamente, pero hizo todo lo posible para que no se notara.

La presión era casi insoportable. Trató de hablar, pero no fue posible. Si el hombre realmente quería una respuesta, no le estaba dando la oportunidad a Sasuke.

Sasuke escuchó un roce metálico, y una varilla fina y afilada apareció en la mano de su atacante.

Podía sentir la intención asesina arrastrándose en su cuerpo como un frío helado.

"Oh, bueno. Podría ser bueno para él perderte." Sasuke apenas podía escuchar el monótono sobre el torrente de la lluvia y la sangre en sus oídos. "Debería haberte instruido mejor".

Los pulmones de Sasuke estaban siendo aplastados. Las manchas y la oscuridad se entrometían en su visión.

"Espere."

Sasuke no podía oír muy bien a través del apresuramiento en sus oídos. Pero pudo ver a Madara allí de repente, de pie junto al otro.

"Déjalo ir por ahora", dijo Madara. "Todavía podría ser útil como palanca".

Los fragmentos de metal y la presión invisible desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Sasuke cayó sobre sus brazos y rodillas en el suelo húmedo, tosiendo y jadeando, tragando aire tan rápido que casi lo enferma.

"¿Por qué vino este niño aquí? ¿Es esto tu obra?"

"Supongo que trató de seguirme hasta aquí. Debe haber aprendido dónde estaba por uno de los otros".

"No permitiré intrusos en este pueblo. No me ha importado lo que hagas en tu propio tiempo, pero tus acciones están cada vez más cerca de poner en peligro nuestros planes. Has arriesgado demasiado por un solo jinchuuriki que podamos" Ni siquiera usarlo todavía. ¿No es hora de que digas suficiente? "

"Esto es solo un negocio familiar, nada más. Estoy siendo considerado al dejar a Akatsuki fuera de esto", dijo Madara.

Ahora que su respiración estaba volviendo a la normalidad, Sasuke podía escuchar el leve tono burlón en la voz de Madara.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso", continuó Madara. "Esto no será un problema de nuevo".

"Espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena".

Sasuke vio el dobladillo del abrigo del hombre mientras se alejaba. Madara se quedó de pie sobre él. Sasuke se incorporó, primero sentándose con las manos en el suelo, luego colocando sus piernas debajo de él y parándose. No se había librado del todo de la frialdad de la pesada intención asesina, pero fue capaz de fijar sus rasgos en una máscara de fría indiferencia.

"Así que ese es al que llaman líder", dijo Sasuke, probando su voz. Para su satisfacción, no vaciló ni se agrietó. "¿Cómo conseguiste a alguien así como tu peón?"

"Podrías haber muerto fácilmente viniendo aquí", espetó Madara. "Descubriste dónde estaba, pero de alguna manera no te diste cuenta del peligro. ¿O simplemente pensaste que no se aplicaría a ti? Tal vez debí haber dejado que la ciudad te devorara como todos los demás forasteros que se sintieron lo suficientemente seguros como para colarse. . "

"Me has estado evitando," dijo Sasuke, enojándose a cambio. "¿Qué pasó en Kiri? Itachi no estaba allí. Tú no estabas allí. Hice lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Si lo _hubieras_ hecho, tal vez no hubiera sido un fracaso. ¿Qué pasó?"

Madara lo miró, y Sasuke vio el brillo rojo de su ojo Sharingan. "Tenía otras cosas con las que lidiar. Kisame debería haber sido de más que suficiente ayuda para ti."

"Nos hizo irnos cuando su ejército de ninjas desaparecidos comenzó a perder la ventaja. Cuando le pregunté qué estaba pasando, dijo que él e Itachi han estado trabajando por separado durante meses. Y nadie lo ha visto en semanas. "

"A pesar de lo que dices, no has cumplido con los términos de nuestro acuerdo, así que tampoco tengo ninguna razón para retrasar mi parte del trato. Pero debes darte prisa si quieres ser quien mate a Itachi. no en la mejor salud ".

Madara comenzó a alejarse de Sasuke; pero se sintió menos como un despido que como un repentino estallido de energía agitada. Sasuke lo siguió, hablando claramente.

"Soy el único que puede matarlo. Ese es el trato que hicimos. Y he hecho lo suficiente para que me digas dónde está".

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"Solo dije por qué. Tengo que ser yo quien lo mate. Y…" Sasuke hizo una pausa. Dejó de caminar y Madara también lo hizo. "Y quiero escuchar la verdad".

"Sabes la verdad", dijo Madara en voz baja. "Itachi mató a todos los que conocías y amabas".

Sasuke podía sentir que se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas nuevamente. Pero eso solo lo hizo sospechar más. Por supuesto que sabía lo que veía. Conocía la historia oficial. Pero la duda solo susurraba más fuerte.

"Sí", dijo. "Pero hay más, ¿no?"

La lluvia llenó el silencio que siguió.

"Tengo que ser yo," repitió Sasuke. "Si alguien más le quita la vida a mi hermano primero, convertiré a quien sea en mi próximo objetivo, hasta que una de nuestras vidas termine".

Madara lo miró de nuevo, y aunque Sasuke no podía ver su rostro, se sintió seguro, por solo un segundo, que el Uchiha mayor estaba a punto de contarle todo.

Pero solo dio un bufido divertido y negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes. Tu hermano todavía está vivo. Y si puedes entregar a Naruto la próxima vez, haré mi parte y entregaré a Itachi."

"¿Es eso realmente cierto?" Reto Sasuke. "Él debe saber cosas que serían perjudiciales para ti y Akatsuki. ¿Estás seguro de que me dejarías saber la verdad de él?"

Madara levantó una mano desdeñosa. "Solo hay una forma de verlo, así que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo. Tengo una reunión a la que regresar, así que sugiero que me dejes llevarte fuera del pueblo antes de que el perro guardián residente cambie de opinión".

No esperó a que Sasuke estuviera de acuerdo o en desacuerdo. Simplemente tomó el brazo de Sasuke y tiró de él en una espiral en el aire.

Estaban fuera del pueblo un segundo después. Madara lo soltó y Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás. Nunca antes había viajado a través del jutsu del espacio-tiempo.

Madara se alejó.

"Espera," dijo Sasuke de repente. "Tenía algo más que preguntarte."

"Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo complaciéndote. No te salvaré la próxima vez si vienes a buscarme de nuevo."

"Había otro Uchiha en Kiri", dijo Sasuke.

"¿Qué?"

"Por eso fallé. Apareció de la nada y desapareció con Naruto de la misma manera. Parecía el mismo poder que usas, pero era alguien de nuestra edad. ¿A quién dejaste sobrevivir?"

Madara se volvió hacia él. Era imposible leer su rostro detrás de la máscara, por supuesto, y su postura tampoco delataba nada. Pero pareció considerar a Sasuke por otro largo momento, y no tenía idea de por qué. No había forma de que el Uchiha mayor pudiera negarlo, no cuando era tan obvio que era el mismo jutsu.

"O estás muy confundido o eres un mentiroso sorprendentemente convincente. Supongo que lo primero. Viste a alguien cuya habilidad tiene un parecido pasajero con la mía. No es lo mismo. No hay otros".

"Él _era-_ "

"He perdido bastante tiempo aquí. Recuerda, consigue lo que quiero y tú obtendrás lo que quieres".

El aire se retorció alrededor de Madara, convergiendo en la única abertura de su máscara.

Sasuke estaba en la orilla del gran lago que lo separaba de la aldea de Rain. Su cabello y ropa estaban cargados de lluvia y barro, y el frío se estaba asentando. Frunció el ceño al distante horizonte con disgusto.

"Mentiroso."

____________________________________

Naruto se despertó en una fría mañana bajo el espeso dosel de ramas que rodeaban el punto de salto. Aún estaba oscuro. Solo se podía ver la más mínima línea de luz sobre el arroyo. Minato ya no estaba sentado allí.

Naruto podía oler el humo, y estiró la cabeza para ver a Kakashi y Rin sentados en un somnoliento silencio alrededor de la hoguera revivida. Naruto lentamente se incorporó sobre sus codos dentro del saco de dormir. Consideró volver a dormir unos minutos u horas más.

"Buenos días", dijo Rin, viéndolo despierto. "Minato-sensei fue a revisar el área."

"Buenos días", dijo Naruto, la palabra distorsionada por su bostezo. Kakashi no dijo nada. Naruto se puso de pie y se acercó a sentarse con ellos.

"¿Ha habido algo? ¿Nuevos pedidos?"

"No que sepamos, pero debería ser pronto", dijo Rin.

"Ugh ..." Obito se dio la vuelta en su saco de dormir y los miró con los ojos nublados. "¿Ya es de mañana?"

"Buenos días", dijo Rin alegremente. "Parece que te has acostumbrado de nuevo a las misiones nocturnas".

"¿Eh?" Naruto miró a Obito, desconcertado. Obito murmuró una afirmación y se puso a enrollar su saco de dormir.

Kakashi tocó la fogata con un palo. "Este es el primero en el que acordó continuar desde que regresó de Kumo. Minato-sensei le permitió saltarse lo que quisiera. Patético", se aseguró de agregar.

"Tuve que practicar mis habilidades algún tiempo, y no quería que nadie lo supiera". Obito dio forma al saco de dormir hasta que quepa en un saco de cosas.

"¿Practicaste de noche? ¿Cuándo dormiste, Obito?" Rin frunció el ceño.

"¡He dormido lo suficiente!" Obito rápidamente hizo desaparecer la bolsa y luego se puso de pie. "Además, no tenía el mejor control sobre eso cuando regresé por primera vez. A veces solía despertarme medio hundido en el piso. Habría asustado a todos".

"No si nos lo dijiste en primer lugar", dijo Kakashi.

Obito se sentó entre Rin y Naruto. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" le disparó a Naruto.

"Nada. Simplemente, ustedes son un buen equipo, después de todo".

"¿Dónde diablos ves eso?" Obito se encogió de hombros con un hombro y buscó en su mochila sentado junto al tronco. "Aquí. No se sabe cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar". Le tendió un par de barras nutritivas y Naruto tomó una.

"No tenemos los suministros para una misión extendida", murmuró Rin a Kakashi después de que todos habían tenido algunas de las barras duras y poco atractivas. Las opciones de comida en el campo definitivamente habían mejorado para la época de Naruto.

"Tengo muchos suministros de respaldo", dijo Obito rápidamente. "Y estoy seguro de que sensei podría—"

"Minato-sensei me dijo que esperaba un mensaje pronto", dijo Kakashi. "Estaremos en casa antes de que nuestros suministros se conviertan en un problema. Probablemente estaremos en casa esta noche".

Miró a Naruto, pero por una vez no le hizo ningún golpe, verbal o físico. Los otros dos también miraron a Naruto.

"Supongo que volverás, entonces", dijo Obito.

"Yeah Yo supongo."

El silencio que siguió fue extraño. Era como si ya se hubieran acostumbrado a que Naruto estuviera allí, de alguna manera, o tal vez lo estaba imaginando solo porque quería quedarse un poco más.

Le hubiera gustado ir al pueblo con ellos. Tal vez volver a ver al Sandaime no sería tan malo, incluso si eso significaba preguntas que no quería responder. Pero ya le prometió a Minato que volvería a casa esta vez.

El hogar no estaba aquí, incluso si a medio camino deseaba que lo estuviera.

"Kakashi," dijo Naruto de repente.

"¿Qué?"

"Sabes, creo que lo entiendo ahora, por qué nunca me lo dijiste".

"¿Te dije qué?" Kakashi le entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"No querías que me sintiera como tú. Quizás pensaste que me lastimaría más si supiera por qué me quedé solo. Aún no me gusta, pero lo entiendo, de todos modos".

"Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Te volviste a dormir sentado?"

"Supongo que estoy diciendo que finalmente te entiendo un poco".

"Si no vas a empezar a tener sentido, te voy a ignorar".

Rin miró entre ellos con desconcertado interés. Obito mantuvo su enfoque en Naruto.

Naruto se estiró ampliamente y dio otro bostezo. "Sí, no importa."

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando el fuego durante mucho tiempo. No había mucho más que hacer. El campamento que habían construido era mínimo, por lo que quedaba muy poco por limpiar. La guerra, Naruto estaba descubriendo rápidamente, no siempre era tan emocionante como luchar contra clones de plantas o zombis de Edo Tensei. Implicó sentarse y esperar mucho más de lo que esperaba.

La mirada de Naruto seguía volviendo al punto de salto, a la roca cerca del arroyo donde aparecería Minato. Pero resultó ser en vano, porque Minato regresó con ellos desde el bosque.

Hubo un susurro silencioso detrás de ellos y se volvieron para ver a Minato salir de los árboles, con un ceño pensativo en su rostro. Todos lo miraron expectantes.

"Recibí noticias de Sandaime-sama", dijo, sosteniendo un pequeño pergamino mensajero de aves. "Ha estado en correspondencia con el Tsuchikage sobre los términos de la rendición. El Tsuchikage niega rotundamente que Iwa pretendiera cualquier sabotaje atacando a nuestro equipo. El hecho de que fuera nuestro equipo es sospechoso, pero el Tsuchikage insiste en que fue un accidente. Nada más que falta de comunicación. Después de todo, fue sólo unas horas después de la rendición ".

"¿Pero qué piensa Sandaime-sama?" Preguntó Kakashi.

Minato suspiró y puso el pergamino en una bolsa atada a su cinturón. "Quería saber lo que _yo_ pensaba. Pero tampoco estoy seguro de cuáles eran sus intenciones. Nuestra emboscada de ayer se sintió más como un despecho que una estrategia, así que eso es lo que le dije. El Sandaime decidió no continuar las hostilidades por las acciones. de unos pocos indisciplinados. Probablemente actuaban por venganza ". Sacudió la cabeza.

Naruto se sentó más recto. Pensó que Minato parecía muy cansado, y quería ser tranquilizador o útil de alguna manera, pero no podía pensar en cómo.

"No creo que Iwa sea digno de confianza. Por lo que sabemos, fue idea del Tsuchikage", dijo Kakashi con desdén. "Incluso si no lo fue, todavía se refleja mal en ellos. Un rencor sin sentido podría haber causado la muerte de mucha más gente si se cancelara el tratado. ¿Cómo puede no haber consecuencias?"

"Yo no dije eso." Minato se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, dejando que se notara algo de su cansancio. "Ya sea que sea cierto o no, el Tsuchikage está negando cualquier participación. Pero los que atacaron serán listados como ninjas desaparecidos, ya que no han regresado para explicarse o enfrentar el castigo".

"Pero eso no parece correcto, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto. "Debería importar si alguien les dijo que lo hicieran. Además, ninguno de nosotros resultó herido, así que sus vidas no deberían estropearse por eso".

"No es ideal, pero necesitábamos tomar una decisión rápida", dijo Minato. "El Tsuchikage no tuvo más remedio que distanciarse de ellos si quería que las negociaciones fueran sin problemas. Por lo que vale, no creo que sea responsable. Si quisiera hacer un atentado serio contra mi vida, enviaría mejores asesinos ".

Obito sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Sandaime-sama tenía algo más que decirte? ¿Quizás algo sobre una gran promoción?"

Minato le dio una mirada muy extraña. "Actualmente, si."

"¡Lo sabía!" Obito levantó su puño en el aire. Rin dio un sorprendido '¡oh!', E incluso Kakashi parecía interesado. "Quiero decir, obviamente eres la mejor opción, viendo cómo prácticamente has ganado la guerra"

"Que no." Minato estaba frunciendo el ceño ahora. "Alguien te ha recomendado para jounin".

"¿UH Huh?" El brazo de Obito cayó lentamente, como si se hubiera olvidado de él.

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dijo Kakashi.

"¡Jounin!" Rin juntó las yemas de los dedos.

" _¿Jounin?_ ", Dijo Naruto con voz ronca.


	22. El Sexto Hokage

Todos miraban a Obito. Seguía mirando incrédulo a Minato.

" _¿Quién_ me recomendó? ¿Por qué?"

Minato negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Todo lo que Sandaime-sama dijo fue que alguien del clan Uchiha envió el formulario. Eso significa que tiene muchas posibilidades de pasar. Cualquier Uchiha de rango superior tendrá reputación e influencia. No le preguntaste a nadie para considerarlo? "

"Yo… no. De ninguna manera", dijo Obito. "Todos en el clan me odian excepto… supongo que algunos de los viejos jubilados todavía pueden tener influencia, pero tiene que ser alguien activo, ¿verdad? Además, nunca escuché nada al respecto".

"Podemos averiguar los detalles cuando lleguemos a casa". Minato parecía preocupado. "Para ser honesto, tus habilidades fundamentales aún necesitan trabajar para estar en ese nivel. Tu kamui tiene el potencial de ser un jutsu de clase _S_ , pero eso solo te calificaría para tokubetsu jounin, en el mejor de los casos".

"Por supuesto," dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. "Probablemente sea un caso de falta de comunicación".

Minato le dio a Kakashi una mirada. "Independientemente, estaré de acuerdo con lo que decida el Sandaime".

"Alguien podría haber descubierto lo que puedes hacer", le dijo Naruto a Obito. "Siempre estabas practicando en casa, ¿verdad?"

"Sí", dijo Obito con inquietud.

Minato miró de Obito a Naruto. "En cualquier caso, todo con las negociaciones está resuelto. Logré etiquetar a algunos de los pícaros, para que podamos rastrearlos más tarde. Se espera que regrese esta noche para hacer mi informe en persona. Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. hacer."

"¿Ha habido alguna palabra sobre…" comenzó Rin. Minato debió saber a qué se refería, porque negó con la cabeza.

"Desafortunadamente, no parece que Kiri siga a Iwa en la rendición. Ellos también tienen un enemigo menos ahora. Así que todos tenemos que irnos a casa por ahora". Minato volvió sus ojos a Naruto.

"Pero ... podría ayudar de alguna manera, ¿no? Lo que sea que terminen haciendo. Yo puedo ayudar".

"No puedes venir a la aldea con nosotros ahora mismo", dijo Minato gentilmente. Naruto estaba sorprendido de que Kakashi no lo interrumpiera con una protesta, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "Sería mucho más seguro visitarnos con el permiso de Sandaime-sama, y él tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este momento. Si realmente quieres ir, te prometo que se le ocurrirá una manera. lo hiciste la última vez, no podría ayudar ".

Naruto sintió que su corazón se hundía hasta que se unió en algún lugar cerca de sus pies. Las comisuras de los ojos le escocieron de repente. Sabía que Minato probablemente tenía razón, pero deseaba que el futuro Hokage se olvidara de su deber lo suficiente como para que estuvieran juntos un poco más.

"Lo siento." Minato vaciló. "¿Te importaría venir conmigo por unos momentos? Me gustaría tener unas palabras rápidas con él, luego podemos irnos". Dijo la última parte al grupo en su conjunto.

"Está bien," dijo Naruto.

Minato extendió su mano y Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado a viajar así que la tomó de inmediato. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se fueron.

Llegaron a un afloramiento rocoso que dominaba un valle lleno de árboles debajo. Todavía estaban en el País del Fuego, estaba bastante seguro de eso, pero no sabía exactamente dónde. No había señales de personas desde donde podía ver.

"Esta es una ruta que tomo para ir al suroeste", explicó Minato. "Está casi al límite de mi rango de donde estábamos".

"¿Rango?"

"Por supuesto. No puedo cruzar la mitad del mundo de un salto. Quizás Obito pueda, sin embargo, si puede dejar el mundo por completo. Y no está restringido a aterrizar en los marcadores". Minato negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Necesita uno para encontrar mi mundo. Además de eso, creo que sólo tiene que saber adónde va".

"Espero aprender más al respecto. Pero no es por eso que te traje aquí. Pensé que quizás querrías mostrarme cómo usas el Rasengan".

Naruto se animó de inmediato. "¡Si!"

Cinco segundos después, tenía un clon trabajando para moldear la energía en su mano. Ahora podría formar el Rasengan básico muy rápidamente. Lo estrelló contra un árbol cercano con un grito fuerte y emocionado.

"Vaya, lo siento", dijo cuando el árbol se partió con fuerza y cayó hacia atrás. Se sintió un poco mal por eso, habiendo sido una especie de árbol una vez.

"Está bien, por eso vinimos aquí", dijo Minato. Ahora se reía abiertamente. "Debería haberlo sabido. Puede que te parezcas más a mí, pero te pareces mucho a Kushina".

Naruto se puso rojo como una remolacha, pero se sintió más feliz de lo que casi nunca había estado. Estaba a la altura del día en que se graduó de la Academia.

"Déjame mostrarte lo que he estado tratando de hacer con la energía eólica. Tal vez puedas ayudarme", dijo con entusiasmo. Convocó a otro clon.

Minato seguía riendo. "Muy bien, muy rápido. Los demás nos están esperando".

Naruto respiró hondo y reunió toda la concentración que había aprendido a reunir durante su tiempo de entrenamiento con el Modo Sabio.

"La última vez que lo probé, solo usé un clon. Así que intentaré dos esta vez", murmuró para sí mismo. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de dividir el trabajo? ¿Dos de ellos mantienen la forma juntos? ¿Tiene un clon incorporado la energía eólica? Espera, ¿era eso posible que lo hiciera un clon?

"Déjame intentarlo", dijo uno de sus clones con entusiasmo, y el otro le lanzó una mirada sucia al primero.

"Está bien, está bien. Sigamos con esto", dijo Naruto. Ninguno de ellos notó que Minato caminaba, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Naruto extendió su mano e inhaló, estableciendo su enfoque. Los otros dos estaban a cada lado de él, con las manos sobre las de él. No podía recordar cuál se había ofrecido como voluntario para manejar la energía eólica, pero siguió adelante y comenzó a formar el Rasengan normal.

El de la derecha enrolla la energía con fuerza. El de la izquierda esperaba el momento adecuado, una señal que no tenía que ser pronunciada, porque todos podían sentirla.

Poco a poco, el Rasengan comenzó a brillar de color blanco. El corazón de Naruto dio un vuelco, pero trató de no dejar que la emoción se apoderara de él. Mantuvo su enfoque, y él y el clon de la derecha se concentraron en forzar la energía blanca arremolinada en una línea recta en el centro. Se convirtió en una banda ancha y gruesa, luego se hizo cada vez más delgada y afilada. El sonido metálico agudo había comenzado.

Era notablemente más fácil equilibrar la proporción con el segundo clon para ayudar, pero cada pieza era individualmente difícil de manejar, como si las diferentes energías no quisieran mezclarse entre sí. Sus rostros se estaban poniendo rojos por el esfuerzo. ¿Era esto normal? ¿Era solo una cuestión de tener la fuerza para mantener todo unido?

"Naruto, detente", dijo Minato.

Naruto parpadeó y su enfoque se tambaleó, y comenzó a sentir el desequilibrio de la esfera cuando Minato le puso una mano en la muñeca.

Menos de un segundo después, él y Minato estaban parados a varios metros de distancia, y dos clones muy sorprendidos perdieron el control sobre la energía y terminaron destrozados. Desaparecieron en bocanadas de humo.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué ...?"

"Mira." Minato todavía sostenía su muñeca. Giró la mano de Naruto. Su palma estaba cubierta de docenas de pequeñas laceraciones que recién ahora comenzaron a supurar sangre. Unos segundos después, Naruto comenzó a sentir el dolor.

"No puedes forzarlo. Necesitas practicar más con tu elemento. Tiene que convertirse en parte de ti".

Minato tomó un rollo de vendajes de la bolsa de su cinturón y comenzó a envolver la mano de Naruto. Naruto lo vio trabajar, la amargura le picaba en la garganta.

"El yo mayor dijo que esto sucedería si no entraba primero en el Modo Sabio", dijo. "Pero hasta ahora solo puedo hacer un clon en el Modo, así que pensé en intentarlo con dos fuera de él, de todos modos".

Los movimientos de Minato se ralentizaron. "¿Y puedes usar el Modo Sabio?"

"Sí, pero es lo mismo. Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo a la perfección. Cuanto mayor sea yo puedo hacer todas estas cosas que no puedo hacer. Quiero decir, entiendo que él es mayor, pero solo tiene cuatro años. Ya he mejorado mucho. Ahora estoy listo _._ No sé por qué no puedo hacerlo ".

"Solo tienes trece años. Es asombroso que puedas hacer tanto". Pero entonces Minato sonrió con pesar. "Eso no es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy tratando de ser codicioso ni nada por el estilo. Yo sólo ... es diferente cuando _sé_ lo que debería ser capaz de hacer".

"Entonces tal vez deberías dejar de hacer comparaciones. Deja ir esa imagen de ti mismo". Minato ignoró la cara que hizo Naruto. "Tener fe en uno mismo es bueno, pero ya no es posible que su vida sea exactamente como la de él. Si tiene paciencia, aprender estas cosas antes podría eventualmente darle algo mejor". Minato ató el vendaje y soltó la mano de Naruto.

"Tal vez", dijo Naruto de mala gana. "Puedo hacer algunas cosas con el Modo Sabio de las que mi yo mayor nunca me habló. Pero nada que sea realmente sorprendente todavía. Es como si mi habilidad estuviera creciendo en lugar de aumentar, y quiero que aumente".

"Hay algo que decir para dominar por completo lo básico antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. Te ayudará a largo plazo. Después de todo, ya estás muy por delante de mí".

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

"No puedo usar el Modo Sabio en absoluto. Tal vez ese sea el eslabón perdido para dominar el ... ¿cómo lo llamaste ayer? - el Rasen-Shuriken". Minato sonrió. "Se me ocurrirá un nombre más interesante, pero quien lo haga primero se lleva el honor. Por eso, sigo apostando por ti".

Una cálida sonrisa creció en el rostro de Naruto. "Entonces supongo que tú también tienes un largo camino por recorrer".

"Eso será cierto sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. Pero aquí, tenemos que volver". Minato se inclinó para sacar una de sus dagas incrustadas en el suelo. Era el que había usado para alejarlos de los clones de Naruto. Limpió el poco de tierra del cuchillo y luego extendió el agarre hacia Naruto.

"Quiero que te quedes con esto. Llévatelo contigo", dijo Minato mientras Naruto lo aceptaba.

"¿Crees que podrías saltar a mi mundo si lo retiro?" Preguntó Naruto, estudiando el kunai con asombro.

"No. No puedo sentir a Obito cuando entra en su propia dimensión, y está directamente ligado a esta, según él. Pero podría alcanzarte si regresas aquí. Solo tíralo al suelo o en un árbol si me necesitas. Puedo ser tu arma secreta ".

"Okay." Naruto puso el cuchillo en el mismo bolsillo que su otro kunai. Destacaba un poco de los demás, pero más tarde encontraría una mejor manera de quedárselo.

Eso fue todo. Minato le tendió la mano de nuevo y regresaron con los demás.

Kakashi parecía haberse rendido en tratar de convencer a Minato de que llevara a Naruto de regreso a Konoha. Siguió sin decir nada cuando Obito se movió al lado de Naruto, aunque continuó mirando, desconcertado con dos ojos de carbón que nunca parecían parpadear.

"Minato-sensei", dijo Obito de repente después de tomar el brazo de Naruto. "Para que lo sepas, llevar a Naruto de regreso a su mundo no es como pasar por mi kamui. A veces tengo que descansar un poco después de saltar tan lejos. ¿Van a esperar aquí, o quieren que los encuentre en ¿La aldea?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo de descanso?" Minato preguntó lentamente. Naruto le lanzó a Obito una mirada confusa, pero Obito ni siquiera se movió.

"Diez horas como máximo, supongo. Solo necesito dormirme si me quedo sin energía, pero espero que no lo haga. A veces una buena comida es suficiente para recuperarme".

Minato miró de Obito a Naruto. "Pero tenemos que irnos. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?"

El corazón de Naruto saltó ante la idea de que Minato llegara a su mundo, pero Obito negó con la cabeza. "Agregar a otra persona lo hará aún más cansado".

"Puedo darte más chakra", espetó Naruto sin pensar. "Eh ... bueno, no sé cómo hacerlo, pero _puedo_ hacerlo, en el futuro de todos modos ..."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces no puedes hacerlo. Idiota." Obito volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Vámonos. Los veré en el pueblo".

"Usted _va a_ ser capaz de volver, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Rin.

Obito se burló. "Por supuesto. He hecho esto antes, después de todo. Simplemente no quería que se preocuparan si me tomaba un tiempo."

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo más, Obito les dedicó una breve sonrisa, luego los arrastró a ambos a la dimensión kamui.

"Bienvenidos de nuevo," saludó Kabuto con su habitual tono alegre cuando llegaron a kamui.

"Oye, Kabuto," dijo Naruto con media ola, distraído. "¿Qué diablos fue eso, Obito? Deberías ser capaz de hacer que mi mundo y la vuelta sea fácil. Lo has hecho muchas veces antes. ¿Orochimaru es un mal ancla o algo así?"

"Sí, en realidad lo hace, pero solo porque tengo que evitar aterrizar donde está. Es un dolor. Pero ese no es el punto". Obito negó con la cabeza. "No quiero volver a casa de inmediato, así que necesitaba una excusa para llegar tarde".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿De qué estaban hablando Minato-sensei y tú? Anoche, quiero decir," dijo Obito. O al infierno, incluso hace un momento.

El rostro de Naruto se levantó lentamente con una sonrisa. "Él ya lo había resuelto. Él también encontrará la manera de que yo conozca a mi mamá".

"¿De Verdad?" Kabuto dijo emocionado, rebotando un poco sobre sus pies. "¡Así que te ha invitado a volver alguna vez!"

"También deberías ir con nosotros la próxima vez", dijo Naruto, captando el entusiasmo de Kabuto. "Dijiste que querías vivir en el mundo de Obito algún día, ¿verdad? Podrías visitarlo, incluso si no quieres mudarte allí todavía".

Obito asintió. "¿Entonces le contaste todo? Porque ya sabes, yo también le debo una explicación. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestras historias coincidan".

"Yo ... eso creo. No le dije sobre Ero-sennin, así que supongo que sería bueno contárselo antes de que hable con el más joven. Me distraje y me olvidé de eso. Aprendí un montón de cosas también ". El pauso. "Mi mamá es la Kyuubi jinchuuriki en tu tiempo".

Los ojos de Obito se agrandaron y dejó caer los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué… Kushina-san? Así que cuando murió…"

"Sí. Yo también me sorprendió." Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Kurama dijo que su ataque a la aldea fue organizado por alguien, alguien lo estaba usando. No quería hablar de eso, pero en realidad podría estar relacionado con la Masacre de Uchiha de alguna manera. Así que seguiré preguntando al respecto. . Tal vez podamos evitar que maten a mis padres _y_ al clan Uchiha ".

"Kurama, ¿te refieres al Kyuubi?" Kabuto preguntó con curiosidad.

"Oh, sí. Todos los bijuu tienen sus propios nombres", le explicó Naruto. "Pero hay muchas cosas de las que no le gusta hablar. Supongo que tiene sentido en este caso, pero me gustaría que lo supiéramos para poder advertir a mi papá. Sin embargo, ahora lo sabe. Así que con todos los nosotros mirando, tenemos una muy buena oportunidad ".

Se volvió hacia Obito, quien todavía lo miraba, luciendo aturdido.

"Aparte de eso, hablamos sobre Kakashi y Rin y muchas otras cosas. Entonces, ¿por qué querías llegar tarde? ¿Vamos a algún lado?"

Obito se pasó una mano por su pelo puntiagudo distraídamente. Miró más allá de la tienda de Kabuto. Naruto siguió su mirada, pero no vio nada excepto los interminables pilares cuadrados de hormigón que se elevaban y caían en la distancia dentro de la dimensión kamui.

"¿Obito?"

"Sí, lo estamos", dijo Obito, volviendo lentamente su atención a Naruto. "Jiraiya-sama cree que estamos en mi tiempo, y Minato-sensei cree que estamos en el tuyo, así que ahora es la oportunidad perfecta para que visitemos un lugar que a ninguno de los dos le gustaría."

"En otro lugar, la única otra opción es el futuro, ¿verdad?"

Obito asintió.

"Pensé que dijiste-"

"Es lo último que quiero hacer, pero tengo que averiguar exactamente cuándo es capturada Rin por Kirigakure y todo lo demás. Si vamos a tu tiempo con Kakashi, tendremos que explicar todo de nuevo primero. Creo que se supone que debe suceder por un tiempo, pero no lo sabemos con certeza. Podría ser la próxima misión por lo que sabemos ".

"Kakashi-sensei habría dicho si fuera tan pronto."

"Sí, pero _no lo sabemos._ Las cosas salieron bien esta vez, pero estuvo muy cerca de ser un desastre, incluso con la ayuda de Jiraiya-sama. Tenemos que estar mejor preparados la próxima vez."

"Creo que tienes razón", dijo Naruto. "Pero todavía quiero contarle todo a Kakashi-sensei en mi tiempo. Creo que tiene derecho a saber ahora que he descubierto tanto sobre él."

Obito suspiró como si la sola idea de conocer a otro Kakashi fuera dolorosa. "Claro, pero podemos preocuparnos por eso más tarde. Por ahora, será más rápido acudir a alguien que ya conozca la situación".

"Es arriesgado", dijo Kabuto dudoso.

"Sí. Orochimaru ya no está, pero todavía no quiero que nadie más sepa que estamos allí. Eso minimizará el riesgo".

"¿Podrás encontrar al viejo Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto.

La mirada de Obito se trasladó más allá del pequeño campamento una vez más. Esta vez, Naruto notó que había una raya ennegrecida y chamuscada en la superficie de la dimensión cercana. Restos de cuando el mayor Obito y Kakashi habían luchado dentro de la dimensión.

"No estoy seguro, pero creo que podría hacerlo", dijo Obito. "No necesito ningún tipo de ancla para alcanzar la línea de tiempo futura. Pero cuando los tres estábamos allí en el futuro, pude saltar a donde estaba mi yo futuro, así que creo que debería poder encontrar Kakashi también ".

"Si no, entonces puedo usar mi Modo Sabio para encontrarlo", ofreció Naruto.

Obito asintió con cautela. "Solo tenemos que mantenernos bajos tanto como sea posible. Intentaré ir a Konoha primero, pero por lo que sabemos, ya no está allí después de la guerra".

"Creo que todavía está allí. Debería estarlo", dijo Kabuto, luciendo preocupado.

"Sí, _debería_ serlo. Esa es la cuestión: no sabemos nada sobre el futuro, excepto que Orochimaru salió vivo de la guerra, y mi yo mayor no".

"Me dijeron que Naruto-nii vivía, porque lo pedí", dijo Kabuto. "Sin embargo, no conocía a nadie más por quien preguntar".

Naruto nunca dudó que su yo mayor sobreviviría a la guerra. Pero recordó la última vez que había visto a Kakashi en el futuro. La versión futura de su sensei no había estado en buena forma. No podía sostenerse solo después de perder demasiado chakra y sangre luchando contra el yo mayor de Obito. Naruto y el joven Obito habían tenido que cargarlo sobre sus hombros a través de los saltos de múltiples dimensiones que tenían que tomar.

"Tendremos que averiguarlo". Dijo Naruto, golpeando su palma con un puño. "Si hay algo más en el futuro de lo que debamos tener cuidado, al menos lo sabremos".

"Si." Obito dio otro asentimiento breve. "Esta bien vamos."

En aquel entonces, dejar la línea de tiempo futura mientras continuaba la guerra fue una decisión difícil. No era solo que se perderían de cómo terminó. Para Naruto, al menos, significaba dejar en peligro a nuevos y viejos amigos.

Pero aunque el momento no había sido bueno, fue la mejor opción. Lo único que lamentaban ahora era dejar atrás a Kabuto.

Entonces, pasara lo que pasara, lo que les deparara el futuro, serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para caminar hacia adelante y enfrentarlo.

_____________________________________

De todos los escenarios para el futuro de la posguerra de Konoha, ni Naruto ni Obito, en sus imaginaciones más salvajes, habían imaginado _esto_ .

Aterrizaron en la oficina del Hokage. Lo primero que notó Naruto fue la luz del sol en los techos afuera de las ventanas panorámicas, su estilo y disposición era muy diferente a la de su hogar.

Sabía por qué. Había visto el cráter en el que se convirtió el pueblo antes de que todos lo reconstruyeran. Estaba a punto de indicárselo a Obito cuando alguien habló detrás de ellos.

"... Supongo que esto es lo que me pasa por pensar que hoy estaría tranquilo."

Animado por el reconocimiento, Naruto se dio la vuelta, pero él y Obito se congelaron al ver al hombre en la puerta.

Definitivamente era Kakashi, pero nada en su apariencia tenía sentido. Iba vestido con la larga túnica blanca de un Kage, con el sombrero en ángulo con el kanji de fuego impreso. Debajo, ambos ojos se veían, y ambos eran del mismo gris oscuro. El izquierdo todavía tenía cicatrices, pero ya no estaba rojo.

Al darse cuenta de sus miradas, Kakashi sonrió con los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se acercó al escritorio y apoyó el sombrero encima. Luego se sentó, mirándolos seriamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Kakashi Sensei?" Comenzó Naruto, la voz rápidamente subiendo de tono, "qué está pasando, por qué, tu ojo, _qué_ ..."

"De _ninguna manera_ ," interrumpió Obito, sonando más furioso que asombrado. Señaló a Kakashi y le habló a Naruto. "¡Aquí hay algo de lo que tener cuidado ya! El apocalipsis ni siquiera comienza a explicar esto. ¿Dónde estás el mayor? No, lo sé. Es genjutsu, ¿verdad?" Activó su Sharingan sin previo aviso y lo encendió contra Kakashi.

"Hay un límite para ser grosero, sabes", dijo Kakashi. " _Soy_ el Hokage. Y creo que el problema más urgente en este momento es la aparición de viajeros en el tiempo en mi oficina. Si algo cataclísmico está a punto de suceder, por favor avísame. No me gustan demasiadas sorpresas cuando se trata de perdición interdimensional ".

"Nos traje aquí", dijo Obito agresivamente. "Quería saber más sobre la captura de Rin, ya que no lo explicaste mucho la última vez. ¿Cómo diablos te convertiste en Hokage en lugar de Naruto?"

Kakashi arqueó una ceja. "Veo que ustedes dos todavía son amigos. Para mí tiene sentido que pudieras volver aquí, Obito, pero estoy un poco confundido en cuanto a cómo está el Naruto más joven aquí también."

"¿Dónde está Baa-chan? ¿El mayor yo?" Preguntó Naruto. No estaba tan enojado por eso como Obito, no del _todo,_ pero tampoco tenía sentido para él. Había estado tan seguro de que Tsunade estaría allí hasta que llegara el momento de hacerse cargo.

"Tu yo mayor está ahora en una misión con un equipo diferente", dijo Kakashi. "Gracias a Dios por eso. Realmente me daría dolor de cabeza si él sintiera que estás aquí. En cuanto a tu pregunta real, Tsunade-sama me nombró. Está bien, recién jubilada. Sabes que ser Hokage no siempre fue su trabajo favorito".

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti", señaló Naruto. "¿Por qué no le dio el trabajo a alguien que _realmente lo quería_ ?" el puchero en su tono era inconfundible.

Kakashi dio un suspiro. "El otro tú solo tienes diecisiete. Tener mucho poder no es el único requisito para convertirte en Hokage."

"Pero Gaara—"

"No puedo creer que esté teniendo exactamente la misma conversación de nuevo con una versión diferente de ti". Kakashi se masajeó la frente antes de bajar la mano. "Tu yo mayor lo ha aceptado. ¿Podemos dejarlo así?"

"¿Llegamos aquí en un mal momento?" Preguntó Naruto, repentinamente serio. Esperaba que el Kakashi _más joven_ fuera brusco, pero la versión futura siempre había sido paciente y cálida con él, incluso más que la de su época. Algo estaba mal.

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza pensativamente. Era extraño cuánto más se parecía a su yo más joven con dos ojos normales. Pero, ¿cómo fue eso posible?

"¿Un mal momento? No exactamente", dijo. "Las cosas están relativamente tranquilas en este momento, aparte de la limpieza masiva que queda por hacer después de la guerra. Pero ustedes dos volver aquí hace las cosas más ... complicadas".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Obito preguntó con sospecha.

Todos se quedaron paralizados cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?"

Naruto se dio la vuelta, su rostro se iluminó con el reconocimiento. "¡Sai!"

Se volvió para trotar hacia la puerta, pero en ese momento sintió un brazo envolver su pecho y tirar de él hacia atrás. Lo siguiente que supo es que los tres estaban metidos en un armario lleno de túnicas largas. El _shunshin no jutsu de_ Kakashi _no_ fue tan rápido como el Hiraishin de Minato, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido.

"Qué-"

"¡Shh!" Interrumpió Kakashi. Dejó caer su mano sobre la cabeza de Obito y la empujó en un círculo. "Oi, apúrate y sácanos de aquí, Chibito."

Naruto no podía ver el ceño fruncido de Obito desde donde estaba parado, pero prácticamente podía sentir la irritación que irradiaba de él. Pero luego oyeron abrirse la puerta de la oficina.

Un segundo después, salieron de la oficina y aparecieron en la dimensión kamui. Se separaron el uno del otro en la repentina expansión del espacio.

Obito fue el más rápido en recuperarse. "¿Cómo diablos me llamaste? No puedes despreciarme solo porque estás ..."

"¿Qué? Es un apodo para mantenerte separado del Obito que conozco. Naruto hizo lo mismo cuando estaba en mi época."

"Ahora conozco a tres de _ustedes_ ", respondió Naruto. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a evitar que eso se vuelva confuso? Tal vez debería enumerarlos a todos. Veamos ... el que sé que puede ser uno, tú puedes ser dos, y el niño puedes ser el número tres. O tal vez debería entrar ¿Orden de edad? Entonces puedes ser Kakathree ".

"¿El niño yo?" Kakashi pareció fruncir el ceño, aunque como de costumbre, era más difícil de decir con la máscara que llevaba. "Te has conocido ... has estado en la línea de tiempo de Obito?"

"¿Que esta pasando?" Kabuto entró en la conversación, empujando hacia atrás la solapa de su tienda para mirar. Kakashi le dio una mirada muy confundida. "Oh. Decidiste traerlo aquí para hablar."

Kakashi miró alrededor al asentamiento que habían construido. "Tuve una reunión, pero definitivamente la voy a omitir por esto".


	23. Tres modos de tiempo

"¿ Qué—" comenzó a preguntar Kakashi.

"Tomaría demasiado tiempo explicarlo todo", dijo Obito con impaciencia. "Pero puedo ir al tiempo de Naruto, al tuyo y al mío, y llevarme a quien quiera conmigo".

"No me sorprende." Kakashi dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirar todas las cosas dentro de la dimensión. "Tu yo mayor descubrió cómo hacer algo así. Incluso fue capaz de regresar brevemente del Mundo Puro".

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dijeron Naruto y Obito al mismo tiempo.

"De hecho, es por eso que me pone tan nervioso verlos aparecer de nuevo. Entre los experimentos de Orochimaru y otro enemigo que enfrentamos durante la guerra, el estudio de los viajes dimensionales está casi prohibido. Lo cual, por supuesto, lo hace muy valioso para cualquiera. indiferente a la ley ".

"¿Otro enemigo? ¿Quién?" Preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi lo miró. "Creemos que Orochimaru podría estar muerto, o al menos, lo hizo lucir de esa manera. Todos sus laboratorios e investigaciones han sido destruidos, e incluso nuestro Naruto no puede sentirlo. Pero siempre habrá gente ansiosa por descubrir las cosas descubrió. Tenía miedo de que alguien más te hubiera traído de regreso. Sería el mismo lío por todas partes ".

Los tres chicos intercambiaron una mirada. Las cejas de Kabuto se fruncieron con preocupación. Obito se encogió de hombros. Naruto asintió.

"Kakashi-sensei," dijo Naruto. "Orochimaru está en mi mundo ahora. Nos engañó para que lo lleváramos allí hace un par de semanas. Se tragó a su yo más joven y anda pretendiendo ser él".

Kakashi dio un paso atrás y abrió los ojos. Por alguna razón, parecía más sorprendido por esto que verlos aparecer en su oficina.

"¿Qué te dijo Orochimaru?" preguntó con dureza.

"Es una larga historia, más o menos, pero ..." Naruto miró a Obito. "Me quedé atrapado en el tiempo de Obito cuando me llevó allí, porque yo era el único vínculo con mi dimensión que él conocía. Así que fuimos a Orochimaru porque él podría saber qué hacer. No _quería_ preguntarle", dijo. añadió con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso explica muchas cosas", dijo Kakashi. "Pensar que en realidad encontró una salida y los usó a ustedes dos para hacerlo".

"¿Qué hizo Orochimaru? Pensamos que era sospechoso que estuviera huyendo de su mundo", dijo Obito. "Sólo dijo que ya no le quedaba nada allí".

"Obito…" Kakashi comenzó lentamente, como si sopesara sus palabras. "Esa es una larga historia también. Pero no deberías haber confiado en él, ni siquiera un poco. Él fue tras tu ojo".

"Él ... ¿qué?"

"El que solía estar aquí." Kakashi dio unos golpecitos al lado de su ojo izquierdo. "No es de extrañar que Orochimaru haya encontrado una manera de dejar el mundo. Después de revivir a todo el clan Uchiha y usarlos como su propio ejército personal, fue considerado una de las principales causas de la guerra, junto con tu yo mayor y Madara. mencione el incidente con la Encarnación del Tiempo. Para cuando desapareció, Orochimaru era buscado por las Cinco Grandes tierras. Pero ese no fue el alcance ".

"¿Qué más?" Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Para empezar, nunca había confiado en Orochimaru, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que no les habían dicho.

"Nuestra comprensión del jutsu dimensional ha crecido de formas inesperadas". Kakashi vaciló. "El hecho de que necesitaba que lo sacaras de nuestro mundo es un gran indicio de que lo que trató de hacer no funcionó. Pero me temo que también podría significar… Obito, ¿te dijo algo sobre tus habilidades? "

"Dijo que necesitaba el Mangekyou para alcanzar mi máximo potencial". Obito se cruzó de brazos con una mirada de disgusto. "Pero no estoy tan desesperado por el poder como para intentar conseguirlo".

"Los poderes del Uchiha siempre le han fascinado", dijo Kakashi en voz baja, levantando una mano para cubrir su ojo lleno de cicatrices. "Siempre ha querido ese poder para sí mismo, pero las razones y los métodos para obtenerlo han cambiado por completo con el tiempo".

"¿Qué pasó con tu… el ojo de Obito, Kakashi-sensei?" Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

"Estábamos luchando contra Madara, el real", dijo Kakashi después de otra pausa. "Fue muy caótico por un tiempo. Sería difícil de explicar sin contar toda la historia. El punto principal es que _nuestro_ Obito se volvió contra Madara. Madara me robó el ojo para poder entrar en la dimensión kamui e ir tras él."

"¿Madara estuvo aquí?" Obito miró a su alrededor, casi como si esperara que el viejo Uchiha estuviera al acecho cerca.

"Esta es la misma dimensión kamui, ¿no?" Le preguntó Kakashi.

"Sí. Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta, pero así fue como pude volver al futuro sin ningún problema".

"Eso lo explica." Kakashi asintió.

"Pero—" comenzó Naruto.

"De todos modos, sucedieron muchas cosas después de eso", dijo Kakashi, agitando la mano ligeramente. "Orochimaru desapareció después de que los Edo-Uchiha fueran disipados y tú te fuiste a casa. Pero regresó de la nada mientras luchábamos contra Madara. Se quitó el ojo e inmediatamente se fue".

"¿Se lo _llevó_ ?" Obito parecía una mezcla entre disgustado y horrorizado.

"Al principio, todos pensamos que Orochimaru estaba allí para ayudarnos a luchar contra Madara, ya que estaban persiguiendo lo mismo. Pero después de tomar el ojo, abandonó la batalla, y nadie lo ha visto desde entonces. Puso un pequeño inconveniente en Madara. planes, pero al final no importaba. Todos los Edo Tensei-Hokage se quedaron un tiempo para ayudar después, pero nadie pudo encontrar a Orochimaru ".

Obito y Naruto miraron a Kabuto, quien todavía estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda.

"¡Yo-yo no sabía! Recuerdo que estábamos en una base, pero no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Orochimaru-sama no dijo nada sobre regresar a la guerra." Kabuto sonaba ansioso.

"Desde que Orochimaru mató tanto al ex Kazekage como al Daimyo del Viento, la nobleza de los otros países se aterrorizó cuando le perdimos la pista. Se invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero real en el esfuerzo, pero parece que finalmente encontró una manera de escapar donde no mercenario podría ir ".

"¿Pero por qué tomaría el ojo de Obito?" Demandó Naruto. "Si pudiera usar eso para cruzar dimensiones, no nos habría necesitado. Y nunca actuó como si quisiera robarle los ojos a Obito". Hizo un gesto hacia el Obito más joven.

"No lo sé", dijo Kakashi en voz baja. Estaba mirando a Obito con el ceño fruncido. "Él obviamente ya tenía los datos genéticos de Obito, así que no los necesitaba para eso. Y es difícil imaginarlo usando el ojo él mismo. ¿Cuál sería el punto? Ese ojo no lleva a ninguna parte más que aquí. A menos que su plan inicial fuera ven aquí y embosca al joven Obito ".

"¡Pero él no ha hecho nada de eso!" Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Cuando regresamos a mi tiempo, Obito fue aniquilado. Tuvimos que quedarnos en la base de Orochimaru durante la noche porque no tenía suficiente energía para usar kamui. Esa habría sido la oportunidad perfecta, pero Orochimaru no hizo nada . "

Obito miró hacia abajo. "Entonces, si el 'potencial' en el que está interesado Orochimaru es el Mangekyou, tal vez no soy yo el que está buscando. Si te tomó el ojo, el yo en el tiempo de Naruto tiene el que coincide".

"... Quizás. Lo que has experimentado sigue siendo único. He estado pensando mucho en lo que significa. Hay una diferencia entre viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio"

"No, no otra vez", gruñó Naruto, agarrándose los lados de la cabeza.

"Déjalo que lo diga, quiero saber", dijo Kabuto.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo," admitió Obito a regañadientes. "Simplemente lo hago. No estoy completamente seguro de cómo".

Kakashi soltó un bufido divertido. "Por lo general, pensamos que el jutsu dimensional se mueve a un espacio diferente, ¿verdad? Kamui, o los rollos de almacenamiento de dimensiones de bolsillo que usan, o lugares que solo aparecen en sellos o artículos de sellado. el mismo todo. El Mundo Puro en sí podría incluso estar unido a una realidad, ya que hay personas que están muertas en mi línea de tiempo pero vivas en la tuya ".

"Entonces, ¿es por eso que pensaste que mi kamui no nos haría volver a nuestra época?" Dijo Obito.

Kakashi asintió. "Todos los demás jutsu del espacio-tiempo de los que he oído hablar se mueven dentro de la misma realidad. Había una línea que Orochimaru cruzó con la Encarnación del Tiempo. Tal vez. Creo que en circunstancias normales, simplemente no sucede".

"Es por eso que el niño-Kakashi tampoco nos creyó", dijo Naruto. "Él dijo básicamente lo mismo, que no existen otros lugares. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que eso es realmente cierto?"

"No lo sé. A estas alturas, he visto muchas cosas que desafían la comprensión". Kakashi se frotó la nuca con timidez. "Aa, realmente conociste al yo más joven, ¿no? Lo siento por todo lo que mi idiota yo más joven dijo o hizo. Pero," su mirada se puso seria, "Espero que te des cuenta de lo peligroso que es este territorio. Técnicamente, estoy ni tu Hokage, ni tu maestro, ni el líder de tu equipo, así que no puedo ordenarte que te detengas ... "

Obito soltó un bufido.

"Pero todo esto, un viaje en el tiempo genuino, es algo que nadie realmente entiende. Obito, honestamente no creo que debiste haber sido capaz de hacerlo, incluso si hubieras tenido el Mangekyou. Los planes de Madara, al menos, habrían sido diferente si siempre pudieras hacer eso. Creo que lo que hizo Orochimaru, abriendo otros mundos, y despertando tus poderes lejos de casa, te dio una habilidad que nunca debiste haber tenido. Esto va más allá de una simple técnica. La estructura del mundo ha cambiado."

Obito parecía inquieto. "¿Crees que Orochimaru quiere que gane el Mangekyou para poder quitarme los ojos?"

"Si él quisiera eso, se habría ido a tu mundo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Naruto.

"Hm. Pero Chibito no tiene el Mangekyou todavía, y dos personas en la línea de tiempo de Naruto sí, así que tal vez sea una cuestión de conveniencia", dijo Kakashi.

"No me llames así", dijo Obito rotundamente. "Y ellos no pueden hacer lo que yo puedo. ¿No es eso lo que estabas diciendo? Entonces, ¿cuál sería el punto?"

"Sabíamos que estaba tramando algo, pero pensé que solo quería escapar de su tiempo". Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Ese es un punto justo. Quizás lo que más desea es la libertad de trabajar sin que los pueblos lo persigan", dijo Kakashi. "Tal vez su interés en kamui sea completamente académico. Pero no contaría con eso."

"No vine aquí para hablar sobre Orochimaru," refunfuñó Obito. "Si quiere perseguir al yo mayor, al menos eso lo mantendrá ocupado y lejos de nosotros".

"No puedes descartarlo", dijo Kakashi. "Si todas las demás opciones fueran eliminadas, usarlo no estaría fuera de discusión. Las condiciones para despertar al Mangekyou pueden ser fabricadas. Te sucedió en mi tiempo."

Obito se quedó inmóvil. "Cuanto mayor sea yo, supongo que se enteró de que Madara lo había preparado todo, ¿y por eso se volvió contra él?"

"Más o menos," dijo Kakashi. "Eras su peón desde el momento en que te recuperó. Partes de tu cuerpo que habían sido aplastadas fueron reemplazadas por el mismo material de clon de plantas que habitaron ustedes tres en mi línea de tiempo. Él también les dio un sello que aseguraría que cumplieran su voluntad. . Sólo pudiste cambiar una vez que lo destruí sin darme cuenta ".

Obito estaba mirando de nuevo la mancha chamuscada en la superficie de la dimensión, con la mano doblada sobre su pecho.

"¿Lo estaba controlando?" La voz de Naruto se elevó con ira. "Ese imbécil de Madara es tan malo como Orochimaru. ¿Por qué quería siquiera comenzar una guerra?"

No sentía simpatía por las cosas que había hecho el Obito mayor. Y había visto la capacidad del Obito más joven para seguir el mismo camino. No era como si la maldad del Obito mayor surgiera de la nada.

Pero sabía cómo se sentía estar marcado, ser utilizado como herramienta para los planes de otra persona. Para ser controlado y espiado. Y le cabreó pensar que habían estado lidiando con el Obito mayor todo este tiempo sin saber que él era de la misma manera.

"Naruto, lo siento", dijo Obito sin apartar la mirada del suelo. No sonaba tan enojado por sí mismo como lo hacía Naruto por él. Al contrario, su voz era baja y extrañamente hueca.

"No fue _tu_ culpa. No dejaremos que llegue a eso—"

"No." Obito volvió la cabeza hacia ellos en parte, lo suficiente como para que la mitad de su rostro fuera visible. "Es solo… sobre Minato-sensei y Kushina-san y el Kyuubi. Estoy empezando a pensar _que_ fui _yo_ quien…" su voz se quebró abruptamente antes del final de la oración.

Hubo un silencio por un momento.

"¿Eh?"

Naruto y Obito miraron a Kakashi al mismo tiempo. No pareció sorprendido. Solo suspiró.

"Has aprendido mucho desde que te fuiste, ¿eh?"

"¿Por lo que es verdad?" Dijo Obito.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo lo averiguaste?"

"Sus muertes y la masacre de Uchiha estaban relacionadas. El Sharingan puede controlar al bijuu ... así que tenía que ser uno de nosotros. Kushina-san tiene el Kyuubi. El yo mayor colecciona bijuu. No es tan difícil de entender".

Naruto retrocedió hasta que chocó contra una caja. Luego se sentó sobre él.

_No lo_ había descubierto. Ni siquiera con Kurama prácticamente diciéndole que ese era el caso.

"Está bien. Así que ahora lo sabemos. Pero te traje aquí para que me pudieras contar más sobre la misión Kiri", dijo Obito, volviéndose para mirar a Kakashi por completo. "Naruto, juro por mi vida que las cosas serán diferentes esta vez. Pero puedo entender si prefieres irte a casa y olvidar todo esto. Puedo ocuparme de la misión por mi cuenta."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Naruto dijo en un tono monótono. Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado el aire, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que Obito se revolcara. "Te dije antes que él no es tú. Solo cállate de una vez."

"Te diré lo que sé", dijo Kakashi. "Pero no estoy seguro de cómo afectarán las cosas los cambios que ha realizado".

No empezó de inmediato. Había seguido la mirada de Obito hasta las ruinas de la pelea.

"En primer lugar: ¿se ha enterado de cuándo se llevará a cabo la misión al puente?"

"Simplemente lo hizo", dijo Obito. "Lo superamos. Jiraiya-sama de la línea de tiempo de Naruto nos ayudó."

“Jiraiya-sama… _¿qué?_ ” Kakashi se masajeó la frente. "¿Cuánta gente sabe sobre tu viaje dimensional? Hay una razón por la que lo hemos convertido en un jutsu prohibido en mi época".

"No quiero que la gente se entere tampoco", dijo Obito a la defensiva. "Jiraiya-sama y Naruto están en un viaje de entrenamiento juntos, así que tenía que saberlo".

"Supongo que no se pudo evitar," dijo secamente Kakashi. "Pero lo que más me preocupa es Madara. No estoy seguro de qué hará si no tiene a Obito para usarlo como peón".

"No entiendo por qué Madara no quiere pelear sus propias batallas", dijo Obito con escepticismo, cruzando los brazos.

"Él quiere, pero no puede", dijo Kakashi. "Si sale de su cueva, morirá. Se quedó así hasta que estuvo satisfecho de que estabas listo para cumplir su voluntad, y luego se permitió morir. No se sabe cuánto tiempo durará si no estás allí."

"¿Entonces estás diciendo que no podemos simplemente ignorarlo hasta que muera?"

"Probablemente no," dijo Kakashi de mala gana. "Es peligroso y muy paciente. No les aconsejo a ninguno de ustedes que vayan a buscarlo. Como Minato-sensei sabe sobre los viajes dimensionales, sería mejor explicarle las cosas."

"Está bien", dijo Obito. "Puedo traerlo contigo en algún momento más tarde. Pero si Madara está atrapado en su cueva, entonces estoy más preocupado por la misión Kiri en este momento."

"No puedo hablar de uno y no del otro", dijo Kakashi. "Madara manipuló esa situación, después de todo. Esa es la versión de los eventos que conozco".

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Obito sonaba tenso. "Incluso si Madara no mete la nariz en él esta vez, Kiri aún podría elegir un Konoha-nin para forzar al Sanbi".

"Creo ... tal vez. Podrían haber pensado en eso ellos mismos, y tal vez todavía lo hagan. Estaban lo suficientemente desesperados como para terminar la guerra para entonces. Todavía podría suceder".

"Entonces no estamos a salvo todavía. Tener el Sanbi liberado dentro de Konoha no sería mejor para nosotros que el Kyuubi".

Kakashi suspiró. "Tienes razón."

"¿Cuándo sucedió en tu tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?"

"Menos de un año, si sucede de la misma manera", dijo Kakashi. "Sucede el 10 de octubre".

Naruto se sentó, confundido, y Kakashi lo miró a los ojos con los dos inexplicablemente grises.

"Hubo varias razones por las que Obito promulgó su plan de liberar al Kyuubi el día que naciste", explicó. "Uno de ellos fue el hecho de que era el aniversario de esa misión".

"Entonces, si sucede lo mismo que antes, tenemos casi ocho meses", dijo Obito, siguiendo con determinación su proceso de pensamiento.

"Pero ahora podría ser completamente diferente".

"Al menos tenemos una suposición." Obito golpeó su pie pensativamente. "¿Cómo crees que los eligieron a ustedes para su plan?"

"Siempre pensamos que se llevaron al primer equipo de Konoha en caer en la trampa", dijo Kakashi. "Suponiendo que Madara no los estuviera manipulando también, probablemente no les importaba quién era. O esperaban a un equipo pequeño e inexperto como el nuestro".

"Tenían que haberlo preparado", dijo Naruto. "Estaban jugando con un bijuu. Apuesto a que hicieron todo lo que pudieron".

"Bien. Eso tendría sentido", dijo Kakashi. "Desafortunadamente, no lo sé con certeza. Todos los conspiradores fueron asesinados, y si el Mizukage lo sabía, lo que probablemente hizo, estaba más preocupado por minimizar la pérdida de su lado. La guerra terminó poco después de eso".

El Mizukage. Naruto y Obito intercambiaron una mirada.

"Entonces, ¿es así como el Mizukage terminó con el Sanbi?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Sí. Después de que se regenerara, Kiri no se arriesgó más. Esa apuesta fallida es lo que les hizo perder. El poder cambió de manos rápidamente. Yagura se convirtió en jinchuuriki y kage a una edad muy temprana."

La historia del Obito mayor se estaba volviendo cada vez más clara. Nunca olvidó a quién culpar de todo. Ni por un momento. Pero tampoco sabía cuánto estaba involucrado Madara. Tal vez hubiera una forma en que pudieran usar eso.

"Está bien", dijo Naruto. "Así que, básicamente, Obito y Tou-chan solo necesitan averiguar cuáles son los planes de Kiri sin que ellos lo sepan, y tienen ocho meses para hacerlo. Mientras tanto, yo y Ero-sennin necesitamos rastrear a Orochimaru de nuevo y averiguar si realmente está después del ojo de Obito mayor. "

"No tienes que proteger al yo mayor", murmuró Obito.

"Pero si él sabe lo que realmente está pasando, y si podemos liberarlo del control de Madara, podríamos detener a Orochimaru y Akatsuki mucho antes de la Cuarta Guerra".

"¿Quieres decir, _contarle_ sobre eso?" Obito dijo con escepticismo.

Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron. "Naruto, sé que tienes talento para poner a la gente de tu lado, pero esa es una idea terrible. Intentaste negociar con Obito durante la guerra. Casi te mata varias veces, incluso después de que se rompió el sello."

"Pero aun así terminó volviéndose contra Madara, ¿verdad?" Naruto se levantó de la caja. "Está bien si no quiere unirse por completo a nuestro lado. Al menos puede cuidar de Orochimaru, y tal vez dejar de ser el peón de Madara."

Kakashi negó con la cabeza incrédulo.

"Y tenemos nuestro propio Obito cien por ciento real". Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Obito. "Tendrá que creernos. Él ya sabe que sucedió algo extraño cuando fui al futuro".

"Realmente hay algo mal contigo", dijo Obito.

"No te adelantes", dijo Kakashi. "Solo habla con Jiraiya-sama y piensa en una estrategia para contrarrestar a Orochimaru. Si puedes encontrar una manera de traerlo de regreso a nuestra línea de tiempo, estaremos más que felices de tratar con él desde allí".

"Está bien", dijo Naruto, aunque estaba claro que no tenía intención de dejar caer su idea.

"Al menos ahora sabemos lo que haremos a continuación," Obito inclinó la cabeza hacia el pequeño campamento. "Me alegro de no haber dejado que Orochimaru entrara en este lugar. Pero si vas tras él, necesitas averiguar qué hacer con el sello. No servirá de nada si lo alcanzas. y él te controla de nuevo. Podría estar mintiendo acerca de no poder hacerlo más ".

Kabuto había colocado una silla plegable en la puerta y había estado observando la discusión en silencio durante un rato. Él asintió muy seriamente de acuerdo cuando todos miraron.

"Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar, pero Orochimaru-sama nunca me dijo cómo funciona", dijo. "Todo lo que sé es que usó el sello para anular el contrato entre tú y Nagato-san."

Naruto tocó el lugar de su sien donde un kunai atado con una etiqueta de papel entró en su cabeza. La foca había estado una vez físicamente allí, cuando vivía en un cuerpo vegetal que podía sobrevivir teniendo un cuchillo en la cabeza. Los efectos de la foca lo siguieron al pasado, pero no había forma de que el kunai siguiera allí.

"Debe estar atado al sello de Kurama de alguna manera," adivinó Naruto, presionando su cabeza y arrugando su rostro. "Dijo que se rompería si el sello de Kurama se rompía."

"De nuevo, eso podría ser una mentira total".

Naruto dejó caer su mano. "Si."

"Espera, antes de irte", dijo Kakashi cuando Obito extendió la mano para agarrar el brazo de Naruto. "Solo quiero dejar algo claro. Técnicamente, ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora. No habrá mucho que pueda hacer para ayudar, y no quiero que _ninguno_ de ustedes venga a mi línea de tiempo más de lo necesario. "

"No necesitamos un recordatorio de que no nos sirves, es un hecho", dijo Obito.

"—Pero si hay algo más que necesites saber, haré lo que pueda. Me alegra saber a dónde fue Orochimaru. Si se te ocurre un plan, avísame."

"Claro, dejaré un mensaje en tu escritorio." Obito agarró el antebrazo de Naruto y saludó a Kakashi con sus extremidades unidas. "Vuelvo en un minuto."

_____________________________________

Minato se sentó en la rama de un árbol sobre el punto de salto. El mensaje codificado de Hiruzen estaba abierto en su regazo.

_Por cierto, un Uchiha envió el formulario de nominación jounin para Obito. No discutiremos los detalles aquí, pero supongo que usted participó en esto. Cuéntame cuando hagas tu informe._

Minato volvió a enrollar el mensaje y lo guardó en un pergamino seguro. Acababa de enterarse por su futuro hijo de que el Kyuubi atacaría la aldea. No solo eso, pensó que había escuchado a Naruto _casi_ decir 'era un Uchiha'.

Pero sería una idea terrible sacar conclusiones basadas en tan poca información, especialmente cuando esa información proviene de un mundo que podría no tener absolutamente nada que ver con este.

Solo había una cosa que sabía con certeza: hacer las paces con los Uchiha era más importante que nunca.

Minato cerró los ojos. Había marcado a tres de los desertores Iwa. Todos se estaban moviendo hacia el este. Si continuaban, eventualmente llegarían a la Tierra del Agua, donde tenía muy pocos marcadores.

Si actuaban lo suficientemente rápido, esta podría ser una rara oportunidad de rastrear directamente el corazón del enemigo.

Minato saltó al suelo. Rin y Kakashi inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, dándole miradas expectantes.

"Sigamos por ahora", dijo Minato. "Obito puede ponerse al día cuando regrese".

Sus alumnos compartieron una mirada inquieta. No fue difícil adivinar por qué. Entendieron incluso menos que él sobre el nuevo jutsu de Obito.

"Minato-sensei", dijo Rin vacilante. "No queremos irnos sin Obito de nuevo."

Minato parpadeó sorprendido. Miró a Kakashi, esperando una muestra inmediata de desprecio, pero el joven jounin no dijo nada.

"Sé que no podemos hacer nada si él está en una dimensión completamente diferente", dijo Rin. "¿Pero no deberíamos esperar al menos un poco más?"

O no.

"Está bien," dijo Minato, relajándose un poco. "Una vez que regrese, podemos acercarnos al pueblo y llegar a casa a tiempo".

"¿Quién era ese niño, sensei?" Preguntó Kakashi una vez más. "¿Realmente crees esa historia sobre otras dimensiones?"

"Si." Minato se frotó la nuca. "Lo siento. Yo mismo no lo entiendo completamente. Pero he estado en la dimensión de bolsillo, para empezar. En cuanto a más dimensiones, Obito tiene una de mis marcas Hiraishin en él, y sé que no No lo ponga allí. Dice que lo obtuvo de otra versión mía ". Él frunció el ceño. "La verdadera pregunta no es si existen, sino qué significa eso para todos".

"¿Vas a contárselo a Sandaime-sama?" Preguntó Rin.

Minato hizo una pausa por un largo tiempo. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en el concepto de conocer al futuro hijo suyo y de Kushina.

¿Y si otras personas lo supieran? Ya era bastante malo que algunos de los pícaros Iwa lo hubieran visto.

"Las habilidades de Obito tendrán que salir a la luz ahora que está siendo considerado para jounin", dijo. "Es posible que quien lo nominó ya lo haya revelado. No me gusta que eligieran esperar hasta que nos fuéramos del pueblo. Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus motivos".

"Cualquiera que lo haya visto debe pensar que simplemente se mueve de un lugar a otro como tú, ¿verdad?" Dijo Rin.

"Probablemente. Nadie tiene que saber sobre los otros mundos para entender el jutsu de Obito. Creo que a corto plazo, ese aspecto podría mantenerse mejor entre nosotros". Miró a Kakashi, quien lo sorprendió una vez más asintiendo.

"Está bien, Minato-sensei. Solo dinos lo que quieres que creamos, y eso es todo lo que sabremos."


	24. Dos caras

"¿ Puedes regresar?" Preguntó Naruto una vez que estuvieron de regreso en su línea de tiempo y Obito soltó su brazo.

Obito no se veía tan cansado como la última vez que regresaron del futuro, pero estaba notablemente sin aliento. Había hecho muchos grandes saltos durante los dos días desde que comenzó la misión Kannabi.

"Sí, estoy bien", resopló Obito. "Voy a pasar el rato en Kamui por un tiempo para no tener que caminar a casa".

Naruto miró a su alrededor. Estaban de vuelta en el monte Myoboku. Se acercaba el mediodía. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que dejaron su línea de tiempo, se sentía extraño estar de vuelta en casa.

"Escucha," dijo Naruto en voz baja, "No sé qué vamos a hacer con Madara, pero sin ti, no tiene más remedio que esconderse en su cueva. No tendrá una razón. poner a Kakashi y Rin en peligro si te mantienes alejado de él ".

"Si lo se." Obito estaba evitando su mirada.

"Y tenemos que encontrar una manera de hablar con tu yo mayor. ¿Cuándo crees que volverás?"

"¡ _Ahí_ estás!"

Los dos saltaron cuando Jiraiya aterrizó cerca de ellos y se enderezó hasta alcanzar su imponente altura.

"¡Llegas tarde!"

"¡Dije que lo traería de vuelta en un día!" Dijo Obito. "No han pasado todavía veinticuatro horas."

"Ese no era el acuerdo. Lo que entendí fue que lo traerías a casa al _final del día._ Como ayer." Jiriaya les hizo un gesto con el dedo. "Además, eso debería haber sido suficiente tiempo para que el equipo regresara a casa. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué salió mal esta vez?"

Los dos se miraron. Obito se encogió de hombros.

Naruto se volvió hacia Jiraiya. "Esos tipos con los que peleamos durante la misión regresaron. No fue un problema porque Tou-chan estaba de regreso con el equipo de nuevo. Pero el viejo Sandaime quería que se quedaran en caso de que eso significara que la rendición iba a ser cancelada. apagado."

"Eso es extraño. Si mal no recuerdo, todas las negociaciones transcurrieron sin problemas después de la batalla. Tal vez esa parte quedó fuera de la historia oficial. Pero con Obito sin ser 'asesinado', ¿quién sabe qué podría ser diferente?"

"Todo es diferente", dijo Obito. "Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Solo tenemos que estar un paso adelante. Sería lo mismo si entramos sin saber nada. Como la vida".

"Esa es una actitud sorprendentemente saludable para alguien que crece con ambiciones de acabar con el mundo". Jiraiya se rió como si hubiera hecho una gran broma. "Me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan regresado de una pieza. ¿Cuál es el plan desde aquí?"

"Ir tras quien podamos", dijo Naruto, golpeando su puño en su palma. "¿Has averiguado algo mientras estábamos fuera? ¿Sobre Sasuke, o Orochimaru, o el Obito mayor?"

"Posiblemente. Creo que será más fácil rastrear al falso Madara ahora que sabemos quién es realmente y cómo funcionan sus poderes. ¿Crees que puede hacer lo mismo que tú? Al ir a otros tiempos, quiero decir, "le preguntó a Obito. "Sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza".

Obito negó con la cabeza. Estaba jugueteando con su abrigo, subiendo y bajando la cremallera a lo largo del riel.

"No puede hacerlo. Mi kamui es extraño por Orochimaru. Además, mi yo mayor no es tan poderoso como podría ser, ya que solo tiene uno de sus ojos originales."

"Ah. Eso explicaría la máscara de un solo ojo", dijo Jiraiya pensativo. "Así es. Kakashi tiene el otro ojo. Escuché sobre ese incidente cuando sucedió, Minato realmente tuvo que suavizar las cosas con el Uchiha una vez que Kakashi comenzó a hacerse un nombre con ese Sharingan. Me pregunto si es parte de tu el plan del yo para quitárselo a Kakashi ".

"No, él termina buscando los ojos del verdadero Madara," dijo Naruto rápidamente, recordando la terrible experiencia que tuvieron que pasar para evitar que Tobi los encontrara en el futuro. "Pero sabes, Ero-sennin, creemos que Orochimaru podría estar interesado en tomar el ojo de Obito mayor."

Para su sorpresa, Jiriaya asintió lentamente. "Eso tiene sentido en algún nivel. Podría decir que había otro motivo para que él llegara a este momento. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Pero, ¿cómo, puedo preguntar, de repente estás tan seguro de que eso es lo que busca?"

"Es porque nosotros ... ah, mierda." Naruto se golpeó la frente. "Ya lo olvidé, no estamos en la dimensión de Obito. Definitivamente Orochimaru va a descubrir que lo sabemos."

"Era demasiado tarde para eso en el momento en que nos adentramos en el futuro", dijo Obito. "Jiraiya-sama, fuimos a hablar con el futuro Kakashi. Solo quería saber qué podíamos hacer para salvar a Rin. Pero él nos dijo que Orochimaru tomó el ojo que el otro yo le dio. Él piensa que podría ser posible que Orochimaru obtener las mismas habilidades que yo si toma el ojo derecho de mi yo mayor aquí ".

"¿Pero puede Orochimaru usarlo incluso si lo tiene? Quiero decir, ha estado obsesionado con el Sharingan desde siempre", dijo Naruto. "Tal vez no pueda usarlo. Si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho".

"¿No lo sé?" Obito se cruzó de brazos. "Pero _tiene_ que haber alguna razón por la que tomó el ojo de mi otro yo. Podría hacer un montón más de clones de mí, o quién sabe qué. No me gusta".

"Ya veo. Esa es una posibilidad", dijo Jiraiya. "Pero es solo uno de muchos. Podemos y debemos investigar todas las pistas, pero sacar conclusiones precipitadas hará que te maten contra personas como Orochimaru y Akatsuki. No cambia lo que tenemos que hacer".

"¿Y qué es eso?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Hagamos lo que hagamos, tenemos que encontrar una manera de abordar los problemas de Orochimaru y Akatsuki por separado. Sería una muy mala idea tratar de enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo nuevamente. Si se pelean entre ellos, podría ayudar a mantenerlos alejados de nosotros, pero eso solo sirve para ganar más tiempo ".

"Y Sasuke… él también podría estar atrapado en medio de esto," dijo Naruto. "Si pudiéramos hablar con Itachi de nuevo, podría hacerle saber lo que descubrimos. Tal vez él nos ayude a acercarnos a Tobito."

"No empieces con eso también", le disparó Obito.

"Descubrir cómo usar el poder de Kurama es la mejor manera que se me ocurre para luchar contra Orochimaru", continuó Naruto con determinación. "Es la mayor debilidad que tiene por tener un cuerpo vegetal, _y_ yo podría romper su sello de esa manera".

"Creo que deberías entrenar para aprender a usar esa energía, pero tendremos que avanzar con cautela", dijo Jiraiya. Le dio una rápida mirada a Obito. "Además ... si destruyes la etiqueta de Orochimaru, ¿eso no significaría que Obito ya no puede saltar instantáneamente a tu ubicación?"

Naruto lo miró fijamente. "Me olvide de eso." También miró a Obito. "Si nos deshacemos de él y hacemos que Orochimaru deje este mundo, estarás completamente aislado, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, eso creo", dijo Obito con el ceño fruncido. "No puedo quedarme atrapado aquí mientras tenga kamui, pero no podría regresar sin un ancla. A menos que, tal vez…" sacudió la cabeza como para disipar el pensamiento. "No importa. Solo concéntrate en vencer a Orochimaru, entonces podremos averiguar qué hacer con su etiqueta más tarde. Por ahora, me voy a casa."

"¿Por qué? Dijiste que solo ibas a esperar."

"Estoy agotado. Solo dime cuándo crees que debería regresar."

"¿Qué tal la próxima vez que tengas un día libre de verdad?" Sugirió Jiraiya. "Vamos a estar lejos de la aldea por un tiempo, así que el momento no importa por nuestra parte. Pero el Sandaime tendrá a su equipo de guardia hasta que se completen las negociaciones, ¿verdad? Así que no eluda sus responsabilidades para hablar con nosotros ".

"Tienes razón. Sensei se enojaría si nos llamaran y yo no estuviera allí." Algo de la tensión en el rostro de Obito pareció suavizarse. Todavía se veía pálido por los numerosos saltos multidimensionales.

"Escucha, Obito," comenzó Naruto. "Al menos, quiero enfrentarlo yo mismo, y creo que ayudaría si tú también lo hicieras. Especialmente si se interpone en el camino de lo que sea que Orochimaru haya planeado."

"Voy a estar ocupado pensando qué hacer con Kiri. Te dejaré saber lo que dice Minato-sensei." Obito se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano en un gesto. Luego, el aire a su alrededor se convirtió en un solo punto y desapareció.

"Bueno, eso es todo", dijo Jiraiya. "¿Qué se supone que te diga sobre Minato? ¿Ha salido el gato de la bolsa?"

"Él ... Tou-chan descubrió quién era yo", dijo Naruto, aún mirando el lugar donde Obito había desaparecido. "Pero dijo que encontraría una manera de dejarme visitar de nuevo sin hacer sospechar a nadie en el pueblo. Simplemente no quiere que vuelva a aparecer por mi cuenta".

"Por supuesto no." Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Todos están lo suficientemente tensos con la guerra. Él podría haber estado feliz de verte, pero eso no significa que pueda hacer demasiadas excepciones. Vamos," le indicó a Naruto que lo siguiera. "Hice un desayuno para nosotros. Es solo onigiri, pero al menos no tiene nada de bichos".

Comenzó por el camino hacia el templo del Gran Sapo, y Naruto lo siguió. Incluso acercándose a la altura del día, todavía podía escuchar el gorjeo ocasional de una rana en la distancia.

"Entonces," dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaban. "Si a Minato se le ocurre un plan para llevarte de regreso a la aldea, ¿lo harás?"

Naruto trotó para mantenerse al día. "¡Claro que soy yo!"

"¿Eso viene antes o después de que derrotes a Orochimaru y salves el mundo?"

"¿Te estás burlando de mí?" Naruto frunció el ceño. "No estoy diciendo que pueda llevarlo por mi cuenta, pero no tengo que hacerlo".

"No, no es eso. No seas tan tenso." Jiraiya agitó una mano alegre. Naruto estuvo tentado de hacer un gesto grosero a sus espaldas, pero la última vez que lo intentó, había sido aplastado bajo el peso viscoso de uno de los sapos menos amigables.

"Sabes, gaki", dijo Jiraiya después de que pasaron varios segundos más. "El falso Madara no es la única persona que usa una máscara todo el tiempo. Creo que todo el mundo lo hace, hasta cierto punto. Cuanto más envejece, más necesario se vuelve. Te conviertes en el tú que tiene que pensar en responsabilidades. Acerca de el hogar y el deber. Tu propia salud. La familia. Te pones todo tipo de máscaras para los diferentes roles que desempeñas. No hay forma de escapar de eso, a menos que te quedes atrapado viviendo en el pasado y te niegues a enfrentar la realidad ".

Naruto miró alrededor a través de los tallos y hojas gigantes que se alineaban en el camino. De vez en cuando se sumergían lo suficiente como para que él tuviera que apartarlo, rociando gotas de rocío. Sabía lo que Jiraiya estaba tratando de decir.

"Sé que no pertenezco a ese tiempo", dijo después de un momento. "Solo quiero asegurarme ... quiero que sigan estando por aquí si algún día hay otro yo".

"Ah. Muy bien." Jiraiya le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando.

"Fue Obito quien los mató. Mi mamá y mi papá", dijo Naruto.

El repiqueteo de las sandalias de madera de Jiraiya sobre la piedra se silenció.

"No es que lo culpe por lo que hace su otro yo", dijo Naruto. "Simplemente no lo entiendo. Lo único de lo que Obito siempre habla es de proteger a las personas que son importantes para él. Simplemente no veo cómo alguien así podría hacer algo así".

Obito, este Obito, realmente se había convertido en su amigo. Como si Gaara fuera su amigo, y Sakura, Konohamaru e incluso Sasuke. El tipo de amigo en el que confiaba. En dos de los tres mundos que conocían, Obito le había quitado todo. Pero de alguna manera, Naruto no se atrevió a sentirse enojado. Que triste.

"No lo entiendo", repitió. "Sigue sucediendo. Todos somos diferentes en cada momento".

"Quedarte atascado en el pasado, aunque solo sea en tu cabeza, cambia tus prioridades en el presente. Creo que lo sabes", retumbó Jiraiya con un suspiro. "Es fácil de hacer. Por lo general, no tenemos la oportunidad de volver atrás y cambiar las cosas, por lo que hacemos la siguiente mejor opción: rechazar el presente. Hay infinitas formas de evitar enfrentar su propio dolor. La mayoría de las personas se pierden antes encuentran la manera de hacerlo ".

Naruto caminó silenciosamente detrás de él durante medio minuto más.

"No dejaré que eso suceda", dijo finalmente. "Yo no estoy dando en."

"¿Sabes algo? Te creo."

_____________________________________

Cuando llegaron al templo, el gran sapo anciano roncaba, como de costumbre. La habitación en la que habían acampado no había cambiado desde que se fueron. ¿Fue realmente ayer por la mañana?

Naruto se detuvo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a la piscina. Cerró los ojos y juntó las manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Si Orochimaru quiere robar el ojo de Obito, y si Sasuke regresó con él y Kabuto, entonces encontrar a Orochimaru será la forma más rápida de volver con ellos".

"No has podido encontrarlo de esa manera antes", dijo Jiraiya. Pero se sentó al otro lado de la piscina y esperó.

Naruto se sentó y respiró, esperando el inevitable desorden de distracción por el que siempre tenía que luchar antes de poder sentir el reflujo y el flujo de la energía natural.

Porque había algo más que lo molestaba. Algo que sintió que podría ser una buena idea decir. Respiró hondo y centró sus pensamientos.

" _Intentaste decírmelo, pero no te estaba escuchando",_ le dijo en silencio a Kurama. _'Supongo que no lo dijiste abiertamente porque no querías que reaccionara con Tou-chan sentada allí. ¿O algo así?'_

Ninguna respuesta. Naruto sabía que Kurama podía escucharlo. Simplemente no estaba de humor para responder en este momento. Naruto no podía culparlo.

" _De todos modos, lo siento. Y, supongo, gracias por no decir que era Obito en ese momento. Probablemente no estabas tratando de ayudarlo, pero me alegro de no haberlo descubierto mientras todavía estaba hablando con mi papá. Y lamento lo que te pasó a ti también. No deberías haberte utilizado así._

Hubo otro tramo de silencio. Cuando todavía no obtuvo una respuesta, Naruto desvió su atención hacia afuera.

El Orochimaru que estaba en esta línea de tiempo ahora, a diferencia de su predecesor, tenía una línea recta que lo vinculaba con cualquier lugar donde estuviera Naruto, al menos mientras estaban en el mismo mundo. No podía rastrearlo simplemente buscando a lo largo de él, al menos, todavía no había podido. La última vez que había intentado hacer eso, en la línea de tiempo futura, el sello había abrumado su visión sensorial.

Ahora iba a intentarlo de nuevo. En lugar de intentar agarrarse físicamente de la línea invisible, usó el Modo para palparla con cuidado mientras se arqueaba hacia el cielo, como un equilibrista con los ojos vendados que se desliza por un acantilado.

Otras corrientes de energía se arremolinaron a través del aire a su alrededor, pero la línea permaneció sólida, sin ser movida por la corriente.

Tratar de seguir la línea sin tocarla fue muy difícil y requirió mucha concentración. Una gota de sudor rodando por el cuello de Naruto hizo que su atención se tambaleara, y fue difícil encontrar su lugar nuevamente sin comenzar de nuevo.

Forzar al Modo Sabio a moverse en línea recta en lugar de fluir a lo largo de las corrientes de energía fue mucho más difícil de lo esperado. Y más lento.

Se relajó y dejó que la vista sensorial cayera en la corriente, buscando en cambio lugares donde la línea se cruzara más adelante, y eso fue un poco más fácil.

Entonces, de repente, vio.

Vio el rostro de Orochimaru por solo un segundo. No era como antes, cuando solo veía los ojos amarillos y observadores.

Orochimaru se volvió hacia él, sonriendo cruelmente, y luego, algo sucedió. Todo se convirtió en un lavado de blanco, un televisor sintonizado en un canal muerto.

Hubo una sacudida, como una descarga eléctrica, que iluminó sus sentidos. Alcanzó su punto máximo dolorosamente, luego desapareció. Estaba fuera de nuevo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sintió que la energía del sabio lo abandonaba con una repentina respiración.

"¿Bien?" Dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto se sacudió la sensación de ser expulsado de repente. Normalmente se sentía relajado después de hacer una búsqueda, pero esta vez estaba tenso. "Lo vi. Era difícil saber qué estaba pasando".

"¿Viste a Sasuke oa alguien más?"

"No ... acabo de ver su cara. Nada más estaba realmente claro."

Jiraiya emitió un zumbido escéptico y desenvolvió un paquete de onigiri.

Naruto se miró las manos, tratando de aferrarse a lo que había visto. No sabía si significaba algo, pero tal vez podría aprender a refinar la técnica para ver más de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Valió la pena intentarlo", dijo Jiraiya, empujando un paquete hacia él. Naruto de repente se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba y se abalanzó sobre él. "Haremos esto sistemáticamente, como lo hicimos antes. Pero hay un pequeño desvío interesante que debemos tomar primero. Prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo".

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Naruto con la boca llena.

"Nuestros amigos en el Kiri de este tiempo han ideado una posible estrategia contra nuestro no tan amigable Obito".

____________________________________

Obito se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre una enorme pila de almohadas.

"Me voy a estrellar aquí por un tiempo", anunció. "Ya tuve suficiente de Kakashi por hoy."

Kabuto entró justo en su línea de visión, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos demasiado grandes. "¿No estarán preocupados?"

"No, les dije que regresaran sin mí. Va a ser lo suficientemente molesto cuando regresemos, de todos modos. También puedo relajarme mientras pueda".

Kabuto inclinó la cabeza medio encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a la pequeña mesa donde había estado estudiando un enorme libro de texto médico durante semanas. De alguna manera, tuvo la paciencia para lidiar con descripciones de alto nivel de la teoría del jutsu, buscando lo que no entendía y solicitando libros que aún no tenía.

Materiales faltantes, otra razón más por la que Sandaime podría despellejar vivo a Obito si se enterara de todo.

Obito miró hacia el techo monótono dentro de la gran tienda de lona que había arrebatado de la línea de tiempo futura junto con su ocupante actual. Tenía que convencer a Minato de que mantuviera las otras líneas de tiempo en secreto, incluso si el compromiso era dejar que el Sandaime entrara en su habilidad Sharingan.

El Uchiha lo descubriría bastante rápido, lo cual era un pensamiento molesto. Dada su nominación, era muy probable que ya lo supieran.

Pero había un problema mayor aquí que simplemente ser examinado por el Jefe del Clan.

Minato sabía sobre el ataque de Kyuubi ahora, y probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de que un Uchiha era el responsable. Pero no sabía cuál.

Lo que significaba que Obito tendría que contar la historia de su otro yo o echarle toda la culpa al verdadero Madara. De lo contrario, la sospecha de Minato recaería sobre el resto del clan, y sin importar cuán discreto intentara ser al respecto, lo notarían y lo resentirían.

La elección era obvia. Tenían que derribar a Madara de una forma u otra. Si el anciano apenas estaba vivo en este momento, tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad.

Obito realmente no creía que Madara se sentaría esperando morir si nunca aparecía.

Tenía sentido, era _más seguro_ fingir que Madara era el único responsable. No había ninguna razón para complicar las cosas con la verdad.

Todo lo que Obito necesitaba hacer era tragarse su miedo y apartar esa franja de oscuridad como si no le perteneciera. Enterrarlo profundo, muy profundo, para que el antiguo Uchiha nunca tenga la oportunidad de sacarlo de su corazón.

"¿Qué vas a hacer cuando regreses a casa?" Kabuto preguntó de repente. "¿Vas a traer a Minato-sensei aquí para hablar?"

"Tal vez. Entonces podríamos estar seguros de que nadie está escuchando. Especialmente nadie de los Uchiha. Supongo que lo principal por ahora es evitar que nadie se entere de las otras dimensiones".

"Todo estará bien. Minato-sensei es inteligente. Él sabrá qué hacer con Madara, y cómo evitar que el Uchiha sea borrado. Ya sabes quién los mató a todos, ¿verdad?"

"Es más complicado que eso", dijo Obito con cansancio. "Si es quien creo, es prácticamente un niño pequeño en este momento. No puedo reprocharle eso a un niño pequeño. Además ... Naruto dijo que el clan estaba planeando un golpe. Alguien más los habría aniquilado incluso si el hijo del Jefe no lo hubiera hecho". t. Pero tal vez podamos culpar a Madara por todo. No me importa lo que piensen los demás de él ".

"Pero eres un Uchiha. ¿No puedes asegurarte de que no se metan en problemas como ese?"

Obito resopló. "Sí, claro. Nadie me dice nada."

"Sin embargo, podrías cambiar eso", insistió Kabuto, levantándose de su silla.

Obito se sentó en la pila de almohadas para darle una mirada escéptica. "No les agrado, y no me agradan a mí. Así es. No quiero cambiarlo".

"Pero podrías hacerlo si lo intentaras. Tu poder es realmente especial, incluso si mantienes en secreto la parte sobre otras líneas de tiempo. Y si puedes convencer a Minato-sensei de que te deje el Uchiha, entonces podrás haz las cosas como quieras ".

"Ugh." Obito se dejó caer dramáticamente. Era casi discordante lo perceptivo que Kabuto podía ser a veces. "Puede que tengas razón. Alguien en el clan me ha recomendado para jounin."

"¿De verdad? ¿Sabes quién es?"

"No." Obito se cruzó de brazos. "Pero Minato-sensei va a querer a alguien que pueda ver el Uchiha sin hacerlos enojar. Creo que tiene que haber alguien que pueda hacerlo mejor que yo. Por lo que sé, ya lo hay. No quiero involucrado en eso ".

"Quizás no", dijo Kabuto. "Pero después de que termine la guerra, podrás recuperar el resto de tu vida. Si terminas muriendo en unos años junto con los Uchiha, entonces ..."

Su voz vaciló. Obito se sentó más completamente esta vez. Kabuto estaba de pie con una mano al lado de su libro sobre la mesa, medio volteado hacia él como una ocurrencia tardía.

_Ese chico tiene algunos problemas de abandono._

"Incluso si mueren, yo no lo haré", dijo Obito con firmeza. "Ningún asesino va a atraparme. Si tengo que hacerlo, puedo vivir en otro lugar. Y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer al respecto".

"Pero también intentarás salvarlos, ¿no?"

"Supongo que sí. Sería extraño no tenerlos cerca, incluso si son un dolor de cabeza".

"¿Y también protegerás a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san?"

"Por supuesto", dijo Obito, aunque su corazón se aceleró ante la mención de ellos. Este no era un giro que él quería que tomara la conversación. "Esa será la parte más fácil. Ahora sé que no hay otro enemigo al que estar atento. Solo tenemos que vencer a Kiri y terminar la guerra antes de que Madara tenga la oportunidad de meter su vieja nariz arrugada en ella."

"¿Qué pasa con el Sanbi? Como dijiste, podrían decidir usarlo con cualquier otra persona".

Obito miró hacia arriba durante un largo momento.

"Kabuto ..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Sabes cómo el viejo-Kakashi dijo que podríamos dejar a Orochimaru en el futuro si logramos atraparlo?"

"Sí. Estaba escuchando", dijo Kabuto con inquietud.

"Me pregunto qué gran cosa podría tomar de mi tiempo en eso".

"Estas diciendo-"

"No pueden usar lo que no tienen".

"¿Quieres robar el Sanbi?"

"¿Por qué no? Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar a perseguir la dominación mundial".

Kabuto levantó la vista del libro para mirarlo con desaprobación.

"Estoy _bromeando_ ", dijo Obito, dejando de lado el sarcasmo. "No quiero usarlo. Nadie debería. Si lo llevamos al futuro, no se usará con nadie. Rin seguirá viva y Madara nunca obtendrá lo que quiera. Es un peligro idea, pero no tendríamos que luchar directamente contra él. Solo acércate lo suficiente para que pueda transportarlo ".

"Para hacer eso, tendrías que ir detrás de Minato-sensei, el Sandaime y todos los demás", dijo Kabuto con escepticismo. "No habrá apoyo para una misión como esa. Sabes que Naruto y yo somos las únicas personas dispuestas a ayudarte a hacer algo tan desesperadamente loco".

"Sí. Eso es con lo que estoy contando."

____________________________________

Casa.

Obito se quedó detrás de los demás mientras se acercaban a las grandes puertas que conducían a Konoha.

El hogar, el país y la familia no eran cosas por las que solía ser sentimental, pero incluso él había ganado un poco de aprecio desde su incursión original en el futuro.

Había tenido un indicio de ese sentimiento cuando regresó por primera vez y vio lo preocupados que habían estado, incluso Kakashi.

Lo sintió cuando volvió a su tiempo y su equipo todavía lo estaba esperando.

Lo sintió de nuevo ahora, regresando de la misión de la que se suponía que no debía alejarse. Era exactamente lo que había dicho Kabuto. _Tendrás el resto de tu vida de regreso después de todo esto._

Minato se volvió para esperarlos en la puerta. Todos arrastraban un poco los pies, agotados por la lucha y el viaje.

"Buen trabajo a todos", dijo mientras los cuatro pasaban. "Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como se esperaba, cumplimos la misión y volvimos con vida. Eso es algo de lo que estar orgullosos ..."

La voz de Minato vaciló y dejó de caminar. Obito miró hacia arriba y parpadeó.

Parecía que la mitad de la aldea se había presentado para darles la bienvenida a casa. Ciudadanos regulares, shinobi, niños, ancianos: la noticia de la rendición de Iwa debe haberse extendido a toda la aldea.

Cuando se detuvieron, la multitud comenzó a vitorear. Obito y Rin intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo indiferencia. Minato se rascó la nuca.

El Sandaime estaba de pie frente a la multitud, mirándolos desde debajo de su sombrero con una sonrisa. Se sacó la pipa de la boca.

"Bienvenido de nuevo", dijo Hiruzen. "Como puede ver, su reciente batalla ya ha causado un gran revuelo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que están muy cansados y listos para descansar un poco ..."

"¡ _Lo hiciste, 'ttebane!"_

Una mujer pasó junto al Hokage como si él no estuviera allí, golpeando ligeramente su sombrero. Un rayo de rojo voló hacia ellos, y Kushina tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Minato, besándolo ferozmente como si no hubiera cientos de personas mirando.

Kakashi dio un paso decisivo alejándose de ellos. Rin se estaba riendo, Hiruzen negó con la cabeza y se ajustó el sombrero.

La cálida sensación en el pecho de Obito se convirtió en ceniza fría.

"Me voy de aquí mientras pueda", le dijo a Rin. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, giró para meterse en una calle lateral. También había algunas personas allí, pero lo dejaron pasar, aplaudiendo y silbando como lobos.

Había demasiada gente en las calles para usar kamui, así que Obito tomó el camino más largo a casa, atravesó caminos anónimos y se dirigió hacia el distrito de Uchiha.


	25. Legado de la guerra sangrienta

Solo había pasado una semana y unos días desde que Naruto había dejado a Kiri, pero parecía mucho más. Habían sucedido muchas cosas y el viaje en el tiempo tuvo un efecto desorientador.

El puerto al que fueron estaba más al sur que cualquiera de los que Naruto había visitado antes. Estaba pasando la base donde se habían enfrentado con Orochimaru y Sasuke en el acantilado. Este era un lugar que había sido quemado hasta los cimientos.

Estaban allí para mantener su partida relativamente en secreto. La mayoría de la gente se había ido. Solo unos pocos botes pequeños habían regresado a un par de muelles recientemente reconstruidos y, según Jiraiya, todos pertenecían a Water.

"¿Por qué Kisame y esos otros chicos hicieron esto?" Preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban por la playa solitaria hacia el muelle lejano. "¿Por qué el Obito mayor los usaría para luchar contra sí mismo?"

"Luchar contra Yagura no era su objetivo. Era solo una manera de poner a la gente de su lado y causar el caos. Probablemente les dio algo sobre Akatsuki cazando a todos los jinchuuriki, y estuvieron de acuerdo porque Yagura era uno. Fingiendo que tenían objetivos comunes. Pero con suerte, la investigación habrá descubierto algo al respecto ".

"Estaban buscando otro jinchuuriki en ese momento, ¿verdad? El que Ao-jii y los demás me hablaron", dijo Naruto. "Si todavía está perdido, ¿crees que Akatsuki lo tiene?"

"No tengo idea, chico."

"Cuando derrotemos al yo mayor de Obito, deberíamos ir a contarles a todos los otros jinchuuriki sobre los planes de Akatsuki. Adviérteles".

"Los otros Pueblos Escondidos ya han sido advertidos, gracias a Tsunade. Pero eso no significa que todos los jinchuuriki sepan. Definitivamente es el tipo de cosas con las que debes tener cuidado. Hay mucha política detrás de lo que son los jinchuuriki permitido saber o hacer ".

"Sí, lo he notado." Naruto frunció el ceño. "No me importa. Tienen derecho a saber que Akatsuki los perseguirá. Ni siquiera sé si detener al falso Madara va a detener eso".

"Yo tampoco. No sabemos cuánto de eso fue idea suya. Está bien, este es nuestro paseo."

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Habían llegado a un bote pequeño, no muy diferente al que Konoha había enviado antes. Alguien caminaba por la pasarela. Naruto se protegió los ojos del sol con una mano.

"¡Ao-jii!"

Ao los miraba con su habitual expresión severa, una profunda arruga entre sus cejas, pero Naruto estaba demasiado aliviado para desanimarse. Subió al muelle y trotó por la pasarela.

"¡Me alegra ver que estás bien! Todavía estabas inconsciente en el hospital cuando nos fuimos. Lava-Lady estaba realmente preocupada".

Ao miró de un extremo a otro de la playa antes de relajarse un poco. "Bien. No os siguieron a los dos."

"¿Cómo ha ido todo con la aldea después de ese ataque?"

"Deberíamos estar en camino," interrumpió Ao, haciendo señas. "No es seguro quedarse aquí, incluso ahora".

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro a Jiraiya, quien asintió y siguió a Naruto hasta el bote, su geta de madera golpeó ruidosamente en la pasarela y en la cubierta del bote.

Luego bajaron y Naruto sintió que el bote se movía.

"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Cuanto antes podamos llegar a aguas protegidas, mejor".

Naruto no vio a nadie en la cabina en la que entraron abajo, aunque debió haber _alguien_ más a bordo, para que el bote se moviera. Deben haber estado esperando, listos para partir en cualquier momento.

Las cartas marítimas estaban clavadas a las paredes de la cabina. Naruto no podía entenderlos. Había algunas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa cuadrada. Una puerta al otro lado conducía más adentro, pero Ao se sentó en una de las sillas y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo.

"No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí para conocernos, Ao-jii," comenzó Naruto de nuevo. "¿Qué ha estado pasando en Kiri desde que nos fuimos? ¿Están todos bien después del ataque?"

"En mi época, superamos ataques mucho peores y nos levantamos al día siguiente para ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos", dijo Ao con rigidez. "Pero sí, todos estamos bien. Debido a que los rebeldes perdieron el elemento sorpresa desde el principio, la mayoría de los civiles ya habían sido evacuados cuando comenzaron a encender fuego".

"Cuéntanos sobre Madara. ¿Cuál es este plan que mencionó Mei-sama, y por qué contarnos sobre él?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

Ao se cruzó de brazos. "No estoy autorizado para decirlo. Mei-sama desea explicárselo personalmente. En cuanto a por qué se comunicó contigo, es porque Tsunade-sama te ofreció como voluntario para ser parte de la operación."

Naruto arqueó una ceja hacia Jiraiya, quien se aclaró la garganta y asintió. "Ah. ¿Has averiguado algo de los rebeldes que capturaste?"

Ao hizo un sonido de desaprobación. "A cambio del reingreso a la aldea, los que capturamos no tuvieron problemas para vender al hombre enmascarado que los contrató para cazar al jinchuuriki de seis y tres colas. Muchos de ellos fueron exiliados injustamente o huyeron bajo Yagura, y estaban desesperados por recibir amnistía. Pero colectivamente, todavía no saben mucho sobre sus motivaciones ".

Naruto se levantó de su silla. "¿Qué hay de Utakata? ¿Lo encontraron alguna vez? ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"No lo sabemos, ni tampoco los rebeldes", dijo Ao. "Ha logrado evadir las fuerzas de Yagura y Madara hasta ahora. Si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido antes, fue un pretexto para ayudar a Akatsuki a lograr sus objetivos". Miró a Naruto inclinado sobre la mesa. "Tal vez no hace falta decir, pero los rebeldes confirmó que también estaban en busca de _que_ durante ese ataque. Para empeorar las cosas, Madara les había manipulado para que crean Yagura todavía estaba vivo, para que pudieran atacar el centro del pueblo y sin reservas."

"Pero probablemente… realmente no querían lastimar a Kiri, ¿verdad?"

"Era un grupo ecléctico. Algunos de ellos ciertamente no tenían ningún apego a la aldea. Pero algunos pueden haber sido engañados, manipulados, incluso forzados a atacar. Especialmente aquellos que simplemente querían que Yagura se fuera".

La ira ardiente que Naruto sintió hacia el falso Madara brotó. ¿Cuántos habían sido exiliados injustamente por Yagura, solo para ser llevados a atacar el lugar que querían proteger? Fue el mismo patrón. Cada vez que Tobi encontraba resistencia a su visión del mundo y la gente, simplemente lo pasaba por alto con fuerza para hacer que las cosas se vieran como esperaba.

El Obito más joven no era así. Escuchó, incluso cuando estaba enojado, incluso cuando lo contradecían. Tenía que haber una forma de mostrarle a la versión anterior que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. O al menos reconocer sus crímenes.

"Por cierto", continuó Ao, "no podía estar seguro porque estaba casi inconsciente, pero parecía que alguien te estaba siguiendo allí al final. Me dijeron que llegaste a la playa con todos los demás ilesos. afortunado, pero ¿cómo escapaste? "

"Yo… Kisame se fue", dijo Naruto. "Él nunca pareció estar realmente tratando de atraparme. Y Sasuke. Ellos simplemente… vinieron aquí y desaparecieron. Pero no sé si realmente estaban trabajando juntos."

"Eso parece obvio, ¿no?" Dijo Ao. "¿Por qué si no atacarían la aldea al mismo tiempo?"

"No lo sé. Pero Sasuke no estaría trabajando con Akatsuki. En todo caso, me estaba persiguiendo", dijo Naruto con firmeza.

Ao arqueó una ceja. "Que es exactamente lo que Akatsuki estaba haciendo. ¿No ha estado desaparecido de Konoha por muchos meses ya? Su hermano mayor es un miembro conocido de Akatsuki. ¿Sobre qué base afirmas que no está trabajando con ellos?"

"Estábamos en un equipo. Lo conozco mejor que eso. Además, cuando apareció, me _dijo_ que estaba tratando de sacarme del camino antes de que Akatsuki pudiera alcanzarme. Probablemente estaba allí porque descubrió que estaban iba a atacar. Él no estaba allí para hacerle nada al pueblo. Yo soy el que está buscando ".

Ao frunció el ceño escéptico, pero continuó. "Por lo que hemos aprendido, hubo incidentes a lo largo de la costa días antes del ataque. Parece que las fuerzas de Orochimaru siguieron y antagonizaron al grupo de Madara repetidamente, interfiriendo con su búsqueda de los Rokubi y empeorando la situación. No está claro quién inició los incendios. podría haber sido un subproducto del conflicto al principio, hasta que el ninja desaparecido se dio cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo a la reputación y control de Yagura en la Tierra del Agua ".

"Así que entre eso y la desaparición de Naruto, Madara finalmente se vio obligado a enfrentarse a Orochimaru directamente", dijo Jiraiya. "Fue entonces cuando tuvimos la suerte de conocerlo allí al mismo tiempo".

"Usted _eras_ afortunado. El conflicto entre los dio a Naruto-kun tiempo suficiente para escapar", dijo Ao. "No creo que Madara esperara que Orochimaru apuntara a Yagura con la intención de matar. Ya sea porque ambos sabían que él no era más que el representante de Madara, o porque realmente creía que Orochimaru estaba interesado en el bijuu".

"Orochimaru siempre ha sido difícil de leer en combate", dijo Jiraiya, su mano moviéndose sobre la herida curada en su abdomen. "Él también me tomó con la guardia baja. Nunca lo había visto moverse así antes".

____________________________________

Llegaron a Kirigakure antes que la última vez. El sol estaba empezando a ponerse, difundiendo la niebla en un resplandor dorado cuando desembarcaron. Llegaron a un puerto que Naruto no había visto antes, uno grande. Estiró el cuello para mirar arriba y abajo de los muelles, pero no vio ningún daño restante del ataque hace poco más de una semana. Pero entonces, probablemente esa era la razón por la que este puerto todavía estaba en uso.

"Por aquí, por favor", dijo Ao lacónicamente, indicándoles que se apresuraran.

Los condujo más allá de otros barcos de diferentes tamaños, luego a una calle limpia que conducía a una puerta en uno de los muros exteriores de la aldea. Había más guardias que antes, no solo Kiri cazador-nin, sino chuunin con armadura antiaérea gris y espinilleras y brazos tejidos. Todos se pusieron firmes cuando Ao, Naruto y Jiraiya se acercaron.

Los rostros que Naruto podía ver no parecían emocionados de darle la bienvenida. Sus miradas variaban de cautelosas a descaradamente desconfiadas. Asintieron con la cabeza hacia Ao y permitieron que los tres atravesaran la puerta sin discutir, pero Naruto continuó sintiendo sus miradas mientras pasaban. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y vio que dos de ellos ahora lo seguían desde la distancia.

"¡Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi a Kirigakure! No se ha permitido la entrada de forasteros en décadas", dijo Jiraiya. Su tono sonaba casual como siempre, pero se encontró con los ojos de Naruto y sacudió la cabeza apenas perceptible. "Entonces, ¿dónde nos encontraremos con Mei-sama?"

"Un lugar que está aún más cerrado a los forasteros", dijo Ao. Cruzaron otra puerta abierta en una de las paredes interiores y se detuvo. Naruto se detuvo a su lado y miró hacia arriba.

La mayoría de los edificios cilíndricos todavía estaban en pie, pero estaban carbonizados. La vida vegetal que solía colgar de estrechas tablillas horizontales a lo largo de las torres se había reducido a escombros negros puntiagudos. Obviamente, todavía no había tenido tiempo de limpiarlos por todas partes.

"Estamos en un estado vulnerable en este momento", dijo Ao. "Todo el mundo ya sabe ahora sobre la muerte de Yagura y el conflicto civil instigado por Orochimaru. La parte que parece ser menos conocida es la manipulación de nuestro Kage por parte de Akatsuki. Pero el hecho de que Konoha lo sepa es bastante malo. Invitar a forasteros a nuestra aldea es como pedirles a los buitres que entren y nos piquen las heridas ".

Ao se dio la vuelta. Miró a los dos guardias detrás de ellos. Estaban más cerca que antes; no dentro del alcance para atacar, pero su sola presencia era desconcertante.

"Está bien", les dijo Ao inesperadamente. "Puedes volver a tus publicaciones".

Hubo una pausa, como si estuvieran tentados a discutir. Pero finalmente murmuraron su asentimiento y se volvieron. Naruto y Jiraiya permanecieron tensos mientras se alejaban.

"¿Supongo que la mayoría de la gente aquí siente lo mismo que tú?" Dijo Jiraiya.

"Desafortunadamente, no. No la mayoría. Los guardias simplemente no saben por qué estás aquí ahora. Pero es mejor que no lo sepan. Este plan requiere un control perfecto sobre la divulgación de información".

"No me importan todas esas cosas complicadas", dijo Naruto. "¿Lava-Lady nos ayudará contra Madara o no?"

" _Ejem_ " Jiraiya golpeó con la mano la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto, pero se apartó.

"Solo digo ... si no lo hacen, entonces tenemos que pensar en algo más".

"Impertinente", dijo Ao, alzando un poco la voz. "Si me saliera con la mía, no te habrían traído aquí de nuevo. Pero Mei-sama quiere tu ayuda." El pauso. "Ya hemos llegado tan lejos. Por aquí". Hizo un gesto hacia el edificio frente a ellos.

___________________________________

La torre redonda resultó ser nada más que una fachada. Tenía puertas dobles anchas y redondeadas por las que Ao los hizo pasar después de desactivar un sello de seguridad. Sin embargo, después de que entraron, no había nada allí. Lo único que había en el tubo hueco era otra gran puerta redonda, empotrada en el medio del suelo.

Pasaron a la clandestinidad. Al principio estaba oscuro, pero pronto pasaron junto a luces tenues y delgadas colocadas cerca del techo. Era el tipo de pasaje que Orochimaru tendría en sus escondites, solo que mucho más grande y limpio.

Parecía que muchas personas estaban destinadas a pasar a la vez. Naruto recordó lo que había sentido con el Modo Sabio durante el ataque. La mayoría de la población de Kiri se había ocultado. Esto tenía que ser parte de ese sistema.

Las preguntas zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza como moscas, pero él y Jiraiya se quedaron callados. La atmósfera del túnel parecía exigir silencio.

Su caminata se prolongó mucho más de lo que esperaba Naruto. Se dividió en zonas aproximadamente a la mitad, pero notó que la sensación y el olor del aire subterráneo cambiaban en algún momento. Olía a mar. Se preguntó si viajarían por debajo del agua.

Finalmente, después de una eternidad, llegaron a una amplia escalera de piedra y comenzaron a subir.

El aire fresco del aire libre era casi sorprendente después de su tiempo bajo tierra. Era completamente de noche. La brisa del mar azotó sus rostros cuando salieron al aire libre.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta.

"Una de las muchas islas pequeñas cercanas a la aldea", dijo Ao.

"Pero no uno que aparezca en ningún mapa, supongo", dijo Jiraiya, volviéndose para mirar detrás de ellos.

Naruto lo copió. No podían estar demasiado lejos del pueblo, pero era imposible ver dónde estaba a través de la espesa niebla.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para escanear la isla. No parecía habitado. Aquí había muchos árboles y, a través de la salvaje maraña de sus ramas, solo podía ver la parte superior de un edificio. Era una torre de piedra redonda como la que habían atravesado.

No se veía diferente a ninguno de los otros edificios que habían visto en Kiri, pero este le dio a Naruto una sensación de malestar y pesadez en el estómago.

"Gracias por responder a mi solicitud".

Naruto saltó hacia atrás, solo para darse cuenta rápidamente de que era Mei, caminando hacia ellos desde la orilla del agua.

"Sé que debe ser un inconveniente venir hasta aquí, pero no estoy en condiciones de salir de casa en este momento".

"¿Están todos bien?" Dijo Naruto.

Mei sonrió. "La mayoría de los heridos estaban en el otro lado, e incluso ellos se están recuperando bien. Bajo guardia armada, por supuesto, pero creo que la mayoría podrá reincorporarse al pueblo".

"Les he explicado la situación", dijo Ao. "Todavía hay preparativos para esta noche, Mei-sama."

Mei suspiró, descansando su mejilla en una mano con cansancio. "Eso es cierto. Los llevaré desde aquí. Vigile el pasillo hasta que regresemos."

Ao frunció los labios, pero obedeció. Se dio la vuelta, los amuletos de papel en los lóbulos de sus orejas se arremolinaron en el movimiento abrupto, y se quedó allí frente al túnel mientras se alejaban.

Estaban en el bosque en segundos. Al principio, Naruto pensó que era demasiado grueso para caminar, pero cuando se acercaron, de alguna manera pareció aparecer un camino.

"¿Que esta pasando?" preguntó, tratando de no sonar demasiado asustado. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

Nadie respondió. Miró hacia arriba a través de los árboles mientras caminaban hacia adelante. Se estaban acercando a la torre.

Pronto estuvieron en un claro y la torre estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Ahora que estaban en lo cierto, le recordó algo.

"Se parece a la meta que teníamos que alcanzar durante los exámenes de Chuunin". Naruto miró a Mei.

"Eso es apropiado, en cierto modo". Mei encontró su mirada y la sostuvo. "Bajo el gobierno del Tercer y Cuarto Mizukage, esta es una de las cosas que le valió a nuestro pueblo el apodo de Bruma Sangrienta. Durante la Tercera Guerra, los prisioneros se mantuvieron bajo tierra debajo de la torre. Eso fue antes de que hubiera un túnel que conducía hacia afuera. , este lugar fue reutilizado como un campo de batalla para nuestro examen de la Academia. Estás familiarizado con el incidente que terminó con eso ".

"S-Sí."

"No parece el tipo de lugar que le gustaría mostrar a los turistas", dijo Jiraiya. Él también estaba mirando hacia la torre con los brazos cruzados.

"No," dijo Mei. "Muchos han hecho todo lo posible para olvidar que incluso existe. La única razón por la que sigue en pie es porque Yagura nunca lo eliminó, incluso después de que la Academia cambió. Sabiendo lo que sabemos ahora, tal vez Madara estaba controlando a Yagura desde aquí. pueblo, pero fuera del alcance de casi todos ".

"Entonces, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con tu plan de luchar contra él? No crees que volverá aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

Mei negó con la cabeza. "No. Al menos, no por su propio bien. Pero déjame contarte una pequeña historia sobre los Tres Colas. El bijuu existió mucho antes de que se establecieran los Pueblos Escondidos, por supuesto. Pero algunos de ellos reaparecieron en los mismos lugares. El Ichibi, por ejemplo, estaba fuertemente ligado al desierto que rodea lo que ahora es Sunagakure. Se convirtió en parte de los mitos locales. El Sanbi también lo fue. Siempre regresaba a las islas del actual país del Agua. Clanes poderosos, atraídos por este tipo de leyendas, formaron los prototipos de Suna y Kiri. Las Bestias y los humanos se han afectado mutuamente a lo largo de la historia ".

"Entonces, cuando vuelva ... ¿probablemente será en una de estas islas?" Adivinó Naruto.

"Casi seguro", dijo Mei. "Hay cientos de islas aquí, repartidas en un gran territorio. Pero también sabemos que los bijuu aparecen en lugares de gran odio, muerte y desesperación. En la historia reciente, eso hace que _este_ lugar sea el candidato más probable. Madara se habrá dado cuenta de esto, también."

"¿Pero cómo saber cuándo va a renacer?" Preguntó Jiraiya.

"No lo hacemos", dijo Mei, volviéndose hacia ellos. "Pero no importa. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es convencer a Madara de que lo hacemos. Si él cree que sabemos el día exacto, entonces ese es el día en que seguramente aparecerá. También hemos reemplazado los sellos de seguridad de Yagura alrededor de este lugar con el nuestro, en caso de que decida hacer alguna visita inesperada. Parece probable que haya lanzado el ataque desde aquí ".

"¿Dónde nos deja eso?" Preguntó Jiraiya. "Y si Madara lideró el robo, ¿por qué no estuvo allí durante el ataque?"

"Tal vez él estaba allí, pero escondiéndose muy bien. Tal vez se fue a otro lado mientras sus fuerzas distraían a todos. En cuanto a ustedes dos…" Mei se cruzó de brazos. "Has luchado contra Madara como él mismo antes. ¿Qué tan familiarizado estás con sus habilidades?"

"Mucho", dijo Jiraiya. "Entonces, ¿lo que necesitas es información, o quieres que hagamos algo más?"

"¡Podemos ayudar!" Espetó Naruto, dando un paso hacia Mei. "Luchemos con él también. Cuanto más, mejor, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y crees que serías una ventaja contra Madara?" Mei sonrió con picardía.

Naruto frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algo convincente que decir. Incluso si era egoísta, no quería que nadie se enfrentara al falso Madara hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él.

"Madara me necesita vivo. Si se trata de una pelea, soy el único al que no intentará matar. Si tu cebo Sanbi no funciona, puedes usarme".

Jiraiya no dijo nada. Se acercó y le dio un golpecito a Naruto en la frente.

"¡Ow! Pero funcionaría, ¿no?" Naruto se apartó, frotándose la cabeza.

"Realmente hablado como un Hokage en entrenamiento", dijo Mei, mostrando un indicio de su antigua alegría. "Tsunade-sama me habló de tus ambiciones. Por supuesto que te llamé aquí porque quiero que me ayudes. Pensé que era obvio."

"Oh," dijo Naruto, bajando las manos. "Quiere decir…"

Mei se rió entre dientes. "Nuestras dos aldeas están colaborando contra Madara. Por lo que tengo entendido, estás en un viaje de entrenamiento en este momento, no en ninguna misión oficial, aparte de hacer lo que puedas para recopilar información".

"Por lo tanto, nos hemos ofrecido como voluntarios", dijo Jiraiya con un falso suspiro dramático.

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿Cuándo sucederá?" Preguntó Naruto con entusiasmo.

"No lo hemos decidido todavía", dijo Mei. "Acabamos de acordar el lugar. Esta isla está mucho más cerca del pueblo de lo que a nadie le gustaría, pero es el lugar donde Madara es más probable que crea. Por lo que sabemos, perpetuó los horrores aquí por esa misma razón".

"Supongo que necesitas los rumores correctos para llegar a él", dijo Jiraiya.

"Sí. Imagina que hemos encontrado una manera de saber el lugar exacto y la hora en que reaparecerá. Quizás con la ayuda de nuestro joven amigo jinchuuriki." Ella le guiñó un ojo a Naruto. "Por supuesto que debe parecer una filtración genuina, pero creo que aparecerá incluso si sospecha que hay una trampa. Tenía una idea sobre el tiempo, aunque aún no se ha acordado. Los próximos exámenes de Chuunin se acercan pronto en Suna ".

"Eso tiene sentido", dijo Jiraiya. "Entonces no habrá tanta gente en el pueblo, lo que lo hará más seguro para ellos _y_ hará de este lugar un objetivo más tentador para Madara".

"Nos parecerá un momento inoportuno para nosotros, lo que hará que el acto sea más convincente también", dijo Mei. "Entonces, eso es todo. ¿Podemos contar con su cooperación?"

"¡Estaremos ahí!" Dijo Naruto de inmediato.

Jiraiya soltó un pensativo tarareo. "Creo que aislar a Madara y derribarlo ahora, antes de que Akatsuki gane demasiado poder, es la mejor manera de manejarlo. Lo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Mientras tanto, nuestra principal prioridad es rastrear a Orochimaru. Oímos algo sobre Madara, te lo haremos saber, pero de lo contrario ... "

"Entendido. Nos mantendremos en contacto."

"Bien entonces-"

"Espera, ¿ya nos vamos?" Preguntó Naruto, notando el tono de Jiraiya.

"Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Jiraiya, levantando una ceja significativamente. "Será mejor si podemos vigilar a Madara a medida que avanzamos, y lidiar con Orochimaru en primer lugar. No quiero arriesgarme a quedar atrapada entre ellos nuevamente. Especialmente no aquí."

"Correcto."

"Es dulce de tu parte estar preocupado, pero volverás", dijo Mei. "Habrá un lugar para ti si no te importa perderte los exámenes".

Estaba tratando de no pensar en eso. Naruto volvió a mirar hacia la torre. "Supongo que no se puede evitar. Sin embargo, tengo una pregunta. Sobre la Tercera Guerra".

"¿Qué es?"

Naruto volvió a mirar a Mei. "Escuché que Kiri casi usó el Sanbi en Konoha. Pero salió mal y alguien los detuvo".

"Por alguien, ¿te refieres a tu instructor jounin Hatake Kakashi? Sin embargo, parecía completamente dispuesto a ayudar cuando todos ustedes estaban aquí."

"Lo estaba. Quiero decir, esa no es mi pregunta. Solo quiero saber ... ¿qué les hizo decidir hacer eso? ¿Crees que hay algo que podría haberlo detenido? Quiero decir, sin que un montón de gente tenga que morir".

"Esa es una pregunta extraña". Mei apoyó una mano en su cadera. "No estaba involucrado en ese nivel de toma de decisiones en ese entonces. Los informes oficiales no hablan de razones o motivaciones. Pero fue una guerra brutal. En ese momento, se sentía como una carrera para ver quién podía asaltar al otro. muros primero. Las fuerzas de Konoha ya estaban en lo más profundo de la Tierra del Agua, y estábamos siendo empujados hacia atrás lenta pero seguramente. Parecía que no había nada que perder ".

"Entonces, ¿no hay nada que les haya impedido intentar usarlo?"

"¿Aparte de la retirada de Konoha y una cierta victoria de Kiri? Es dudoso." Mei inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué preguntar sobre esto ahora?"

"Solo estaba pensando ... si este es el lugar donde sellaron el Sanbi, entonces Madara definitivamente regresará aquí".

"Pensamiento interesante. No lo sé, pero es posible. Oh, parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó".

Naruto siguió la mirada de Mei y vio a Ao acercándose, lista para escoltarlos de regreso a la aldea.

"Hasta la próxima, cuídate. Lo mismo contigo, Jiraiya-sama." Mei guiñó un ojo cuando Ao extendió los brazos para acompañarlos. Mei se quedó mirando la vieja prisión.

Caminaron de regreso al pasaje subterráneo. Jiraiya sonrió apreciativamente. "Definitivamente volveremos otra vez. Kirigakure ha ascendido en el mundo".

____________________________________

Naruto miró hacia atrás al bote que se retiraba. Ao los trajo de regreso aquí, y ahora estaban oficialmente en el camino nuevamente.

"Necesitamos un sistema", dijo Jiraiya, comenzando a cruzar la arena.

"¿Para qué?" Naruto lo siguió.

"En caso de que nos separemos de nuevo. Lo que debería hacer si desapareces sin previo aviso. Sería bueno saber si hay motivo de pánico o no".

"No me iré con Obito sin decirte nada más."

"Perdóname si soy escéptico. ¿Ese chico es capaz de encontrarte exactamente donde estás, pase lo que pase?"

"Si." Naruto agarró las correas de su mochila mientras trepaban por la empinada pendiente hacia el césped. "No tengo forma de llamarlo si me meto en problemas, pero él aparece mucho, de todos modos. Además, sabemos que las barreras de Orochimaru no pueden detenerlo".

"Pero Orochimaru lo sabe todo, lo que significa que eventualmente podría encontrar una manera. ¿Y Obito podría llegar a ti en el kamui de su yo mayor?"

Llegaron a la carretera. Naruto lo miró mientras caminaban, tratando de averiguarlo.

"¿Eso creo? Realmente no lo sé. Pero conozco una manera de escapar de Kamui. Lo hice una vez en el futuro. Si eso sucede, solo fingiré estar atrapado, luego me iré tan pronto como" Estoy solo. Akatsuki no está listo para usar ninguno de los bijuu todavía, así que estaré bien por un tiempo. "

"Bueno, este es el peor de los casos. Si te vas y no surge nada en la búsqueda, sabré que es uno de esos tres. Si no me dejas algún tipo de mensaje, tendré que asume que es uno de los malos ".

"Está bien, está bien, dejaré un mensaje".

"Y asegúrate de hacer referencia a algo que Orochimaru no sepa. Algo de antes del futuro."

"¿Eh?"

"Porque eres una filtración de información ambulante, y ahora él sabe que quiero que dejes un mensaje. Oi, ¿te estás tomando algo de esto en serio?" Jiraiya fue a darle un golpecito a Naruto en la frente de nuevo, pero esta vez lo esquivó.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a acercarnos sigilosamente a Orochimaru sin que él lo sepa, de todos modos? Ya tuvimos bastante tiempo tratando de encontrar al más joven."

"Tengo un par de ideas", dijo Jiraiya. "Pero voy a tener que mantenerte con la información que necesitas saber sólo por un tiempo. Es decir, a menos que quieras intentar romper el sello. No sé qué podría pasar, pero creo que se refería a ti para usar el poder del Kyuubi eventualmente. "

"Sí. El mayor yo podría hacerlo. Pero ..."

"Bien. Romper el sello significaría perder una línea directa con Obito y el pasado." Jiraiya miró al cielo. "Ya hemos quemado el día. Tengamos una buena comida y busquemos un lugar para esta noche".


	26. El primogenito de la Tercera Guera

Obito tomó un camino indirecto a casa para evitar las multitudes que celebraban. Tardó diez minutos en llegar a su apartamento, pero la caminata extra ayudó a aliviar la tensión en su pecho. Al menos podía volver a respirar cuando llegara allí.

Cruzó la puerta de la calle y luego subió las escaleras sobre la sastrería. Estaba oscuro en la escalera. Finalmente en su propia puerta, Obito dio una larga exhalación y se quitó la mochila para buscar su llave.

Ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas y tranquilas, recordó la cosa más estúpida. La primera vez que él y Naruto se conocieron, ninguno de ellos sabía sobre el pasado-futuro que tenían en común. Obito ahora lamentaba la mayoría de las cosas que había dicho por ignorancia en ese entonces. Quizás el gran plan maestro de Orochimaru era hacerlo morir de vergüenza en retrospectiva.

"Cállate ya", murmuró para sí mismo, cerrando la cremallera agresivamente y poniéndose de pie con la llave en la mano.

"Espera", dijo una voz en voz baja en el momento en que puso la llave en la cerradura.

Obito saltó horriblemente y soltó la llave; el llavero en forma de abanico chocó contra la manija de la puerta de metal, pero no se cayó.

"S-sensei", dijo Obito, con el corazón latiendo como si hubiera perdido una escalera al bajar. Minato estaba a su lado. La tienda de abajo ya estaba cerrada por el día, por lo que el edificio estaba completamente en silencio.

"Olvidé que podías encontrarme." Obito se obligó a descongelar sus extremidades y giró la llave en la cerradura.

"Lamento haberte asustado. Pero te fuiste tan rápido, quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Rin me dijo que parecías molesta."

"Estoy bien." Obito puso su mano en la manija de la puerta, pero no la giró.

"Había algo de lo que quería hablar contigo después de que todos siguieron su propio camino. Se trata de tu nominación para jounin".

"¿Crees que no estoy listo?" Obito dijo con resignación. "En cierto modo pensé que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad".

"No es la peor idea que he escuchado". Minato le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Pero me gustaría saber quién lo hizo y por qué". Habló más bajo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Obito tuviera que escuchar con atención para escucharlo. "No quiero que la progresión de tu carrera sea el movimiento político de otra persona. Pero tampoco creo que te haga daño acercarte más a los Uchiha".

"Por el…" Obito debatió si decirlo o no. "¿Ataque?"

Minato asintió con la cabeza. "Depende de usted aceptar la promoción o no. Pero averigüe lo que pueda".

"Voy a."

El rostro de Minato se relajó. Pareció aliviado. Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a la planta baja y luego se detuvo.

"Gracias ... por dejarme conocerlo."

Luego se fue.

Obito dejó escapar otro suspiro largo y estremecido y abrió la puerta. Por un breve e irracional segundo, pensó que estaba a punto de morir.

Pero Minato no lo sabía, porque Naruto no lo sabía. Solo pensó que algún Uchiha al azar era responsable. Lo que podría ser un problema. Pero al menos Obito no tenía que saltar cada vez que veía la sombra de su sensei. Agradeció a cualquier dios que hubiera impedido que Naruto resolviera todo en el momento equivocado.

Pero decidió no desaparecer en Kamui esa noche.

___________________________________

Al día siguiente, Jiraiya no le diría nada a Naruto sobre dónde iban a buscar primero. Su método para acercarse sigilosamente a Orochimaru resultó ser muy simple, pero desagradable.

"Ugh." Dijo Naruto después de que el sapo de transporte se alejara. "¿Qué come esa cosa, de todos modos? Te juro que estaba muy viscosa".

"Realmente no pensé que alguien estaría aquí, pero es mejor prevenir que curar".

Naruto vio a Jiraiya caminar hacia el enorme agujero en el suelo y supo de inmediato dónde estaban. Aquí era donde se habían enfrentado a Orochimaru y al Obito mayor al mismo tiempo.

Se veía igual que lo habían dejado. Una gran parte del acantilado había caído al mar, como resultado de que Gamabunta cayera sobre la estructura en ruinas. El espacio hueco creado por el colapso del techo era ahora un escondite para las gaviotas. Saltaron alrededor y observaron con atención mientras Naruto y Jiraiya bajaban al agujero.

"No parece que nadie haya venido por aquí", dijo Jiraiya, mirando los escombros a su alrededor. "Pero cualquiera que pudiera haber venido aquí ya se había ido para entonces. La mayoría de las personas cercanas tuvieron que mudarse después de los ataques de Kiri".

"¡Parte de esto tiene que ser subterráneo! Con algún tipo de barrera alrededor para que no podamos ver adentro. Como los demás". Naruto se movió alrededor de un montón de escombros cerca del borde de la habitación. Buscaba una puerta al interior.

"Bien. Los laboratorios."

Naruto y Jiraiya habían investigado muchas bases en la última búsqueda, y aunque todas eran diferentes, tenían un tema estructural en común: los laboratorios y la información se guardaban debajo, bloqueados de sus sentidos, y todo lo demás estaba más arriba. Ir abajo siempre fue la parte más peligrosa. Ahí es donde estaban las trampas y las jaulas, y no podían ver la extensión completa de antemano.

Pero aunque bajaron, no hubo nada. Solo ruinas. Buscaron desde la parte superior de la base hasta el nivel más bajo y no encontraron ni un fragmento de información.

"Vamos," dijo Jiraiya, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto. "No es realmente una sorpresa que no haya nada aquí. Probablemente no tenían intención de volver".

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Naruto. Habían alcanzado el nivel superior de nuevo, y Naruto siguió a Jiraiya mientras salían del pozo y volvían al césped una vez más.

"Cuando no sabemos por dónde empezar, empezamos con lo básico", dijo Jiraiya. "Hay un lugar más quiero comprobar hoy. Es hora de _saltar_ hacia atrás en el sapo y la cabeza _toard_ nuestro próximo destino!"

Naruto hizo un sonido que era una mezcla entre disgusto y desesperación.

_____________________________________

Su siguiente destino fue el escondite donde Obito, Naruto y Orochimaru aparecieron en la línea de tiempo futura. Estaba fuera de los límites de la Tierra del Fuego, más cerca de Oto.

Por supuesto, no había nadie allí. Solo el laboratorio destruido, el vestíbulo quemado y una sorprendente cantidad de vandalismo. Parecía que otros habían venido a asaltar este lugar antes que ellos.

"Orochimaru eliminó la barrera que hacía que este lugar fuera indetectable para la mayoría", dijo Jiraiya, mirando hacia las dos estatuas serpentinas al lado de la entrada, que había sido derribada. "Tal vez tenía algunos especímenes aquí que escaparon. O tal vez enfureció a los lugareños lo suficiente como para que decidieran aprovecharse".

"No está por aquí". Naruto abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño con decepción. Su Modo Sabio no había captado ningún indicio de Orochimaru, como casi todas las veces antes, pero aún así era frustrante. Fue aún más frustrante cuando no sabían exactamente qué significaba su desaparición.

"Por supuesto que no. Se había ido cuando llegué aquí para sacarte de apuros. Pero es extraño que nadie más lo haya visto o escuchado de él en meses, tampoco. Echemos un vistazo a la aldea y mira si alguien aquí sabe algo ".

Fueron a la aldea local para sentarse, mirar y escuchar. Jiraiya hizo preguntas de la manera casual que siempre hacía. La gente parecía ansiosa por revelar lo que sabía, que no era mucho. Por lo general, incluso cuando Orochimaru no estaba aquí, sus subordinados estaban y actuaban como si fueran los dueños del lugar. Pero ahora, no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

"Nos acercaremos un poco más a Oto como lo hicimos la última vez, pero tomaremos una ruta diferente", dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaban por el camino alejándose de la pequeña aldea. "No sirve de mucho fingir que no vamos a comprobar allí a continuación. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sobre deshacer todo lo que hizo su yo más joven?"

"Eso fue," Naruto negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que no estaba interesado en nada de lo que estaba haciendo su yo más joven. Y dijo que dejaría que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera sin explicarle las cosas del viaje en el tiempo".

"Eso está muy bien, pero significa que no sabemos qué podría estar haciendo", murmuró Jiraiya.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Cuando lo piensas ... podría seguir evitándonos si quisiera. Quiero decir, ya que puede ver donde sea que estemos."

Jiraiya lo miró, luego volvió a mirar el camino. "Tal vez, pero no veo por qué a este Orochimaru le importaría evitarnos, incluso si adivinamos sus intenciones correctamente. Dudo que nos vea como una amenaza. Tal vez esté tratando de mantenerse oculto de Akatsuki, para hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo. sin interrupción. De cualquier manera, no creo que pueda ser nada bueno ".

"Si realmente va tras Akatsuki ... tiene que ser por el Obito mayor, ¿verdad? Para intentar tomar su Sharingan."

"En este punto, sería bueno si tuviéramos pistas sobre Orochimaru, Sasuke _u_ Obito. Algo para empezar, al menos. No sé qué diablos pasó mientras estábamos peleando en otra línea de tiempo."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que nos perdimos algo?"

"No tengo idea. Ese es el problema".

___________________________________

"¡Obito-chan!" la anciana que regentaba la sastrería lo llamó cuando bajó las escaleras. "¡No te vi entrar ayer! Estaba en casa. Pero todo el mundo me ha estado contando la noticia. Perdiendo la cabeza un poco antes, si me preguntas. Aún no hemos ganado".

"Buenos días, Hinako-baa". Obito bostezó. "Estoy en espera hoy, ¿hay algo que necesites que recoja?"

"¡Oh!" Hinako parecía sorprendida, como si _no_ siempre se ofreciera a ayudar a la tienda en sus días libres. "Oh cielos, déjame ver ... si no te importa, ¿podrías ir a revisar mi pedido a Daito's?" Se volvió hacia su escritorio y abrió el cajón superior, donde se guardaban los recibos. "Fui allí el primero de la semana, pero no había la cantidad que necesitaba, así que decidí esperar y pedirlo todo de una vez. No quería privar a sus clientes solo por mí".

"Está bien", dijo Obito, a pesar de que no creía ni una palabra. "Obaa, tal vez deberías pensar en contratar a alguien para que levante las cosas pesadas".

"Ahora, todo está aquí, solo dale la lista", dijo Hinako, entregándole a Obito una gran hoja de papel. "Ya he pagado. Hay un buen chico".

"Hinako-baa ..." Obito vaciló. "¿Has, eh ... escuchado a alguien por aquí hablar de mí?"

"¿De qué manera, querido? Te lo acabo de decir, todo el pueblo está entusiasmado por derrotar a Iwa. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado a casa! Por supuesto, no estaba preocupado por nada, no con Minato-kun mirando Después de ti."

"Está bien. Está bien. Iré a buscar esas cosas. Vuelvo pronto."

No tomó mucho tiempo para caminar a cualquier parte del distrito de Uchiha, pero Obito se tomó su tiempo, paseando y saludando a algunos residentes mayores que querían detenerse y charlar. Sus conocidos habituales estaban ansiosos por hablar sobre la misión, pero cada vez que surgía el tema, agitaba el recibo y decía que necesitaba ponerse en marcha.

Ahora se estaba acercando a la tienda de telas. Obito miró el papel para averiguar qué estaría recogiendo, y en el momento en que lo hizo, notó algo en su camino. Era demasiado tarde para detener su paso, apenas logró evitar volverse intangible. Tropezó sólidamente con un niño que pasaba, que soltó un _uf_ silencioso y tropezó.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" Obito agarró el brazo del niño. "Eso fue mi culpa. No estaba mirando hacia dónde iba".

El niño lo miró con los típicos ojos negros planos de un Uchiha y no reconoció su disculpa de una forma u otra.

"¿Estás bien?" Aventuró Obito.

"¡Oh, es Obito!"

Obito miró hacia arriba y su estómago dio un vuelco. La esposa del Jefe del Clan, Uchiha Mikoto, estaba frente a él. Y a su lado estaba Kushina. Ambos llevaban bolsas de comida del mercado cercano.

"¡Ooh, ahí está!" Dijo Kushina, acercándose y levantando una ceja roja hacia Obito. "Buen trabajo encontrándolo, Ita-chan. Ahora solo tenemos que atrapar a Kakashi."

Por supuesto. Si Obito había sido el primero en escapar de la multitud, Kakashi era sin duda el segundo.

"Um, ¿esto es…?" Obito preguntó mientras Mikoto tomaba la mano del niño.

"Itachi," dijo Mikoto cálidamente. "Ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo has visto."

"Sí. ¿Qué edad tiene ahora?" Obito no era bueno con las edades, pero el hijo de Mikoto parecía menos una mancha de lo que había imaginado.

"Tiene tres". Mikoto alisó el cabello de Itachi con su mano. "Y hablando mucho, aunque podría ser difícil saberlo en este momento".

Itachi todavía lo estaba mirando y Obito le devolvió la mirada. De todos los miembros del clan Uchiha, Obito toleraba más a los ancianos, los bebés y a Mikoto. A pesar de que a su esposo le gustaba desairarlo, Mikoto siempre fue amable con Obito y era una buena amiga de Kushina.

Pero era francamente extraño saber que su hijo crecería para matar a todos en el clan.

¿Cuándo se suponía que iba a pasar eso, de nuevo? Obito había estado tan preocupado con el próximo conflicto de Kiri que se encogió de hombros. Fue mucho tiempo después del incidente con el Kyuubi, ¿verdad? Pero si las dos cosas estaban relacionadas de alguna manera, era posible que cualquier cosa que hiciera Obito también afectara el destino de Itachi.

"¿Obito?" Dijo Kushina. "¿Pasó algo en la misión?"

"¿Eh?" Obito la miró rápidamente. "Oh. No realmente. Quiero decir, nos metimos en algunas peleas que se suponía que no debíamos. ¿Escuchaste sobre los tipos que intentaron tendernos una emboscada en nuestro camino de regreso a casa?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Mikoto.

"Lo hicimos", asintió Kushina con un bufido. "Supongo que es bueno que Hiruzen-sama no se lo reproche, pero te apuesto cualquier cosa a que el viejo pedo Ohnoki tuvo algo que ver con eso."

"Tú sabes cómo es." Mikoto le dio a su mejor amiga una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "A veces es necesario pasar por alto cosas más pequeñas en nombre de una paz más grande".

"Bueno, es un placer conocerte de verdad, Itachi-kun. Puedes llamarme Obito-nii, ¿de acuerdo?" Obito le tendió la mano al joven, quien reaccionó agarrando la pernera del pantalón de Mikoto.

"Vamos, di hola, Itachi," regañó Mikoto gentilmente. "Sabes sobre Obito. Está en el equipo de Minato-san, ¿recuerdas?"

Itachi asintió y le dio a Obito una mirada seria. "Obito-nii fue capturado por Kumo el año pasado."

"Correcto." Obito se sorprendió por la suave claridad del habla del niño. "Pero está bien ahora. No me lastimé demasiado".

Kushina bromeó. "¿Por qué Fugaku siente la necesidad de llenar constantemente a ese niño con historias de guerra?"

Mikoto negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. En cambio, volvió a mirar a Obito. "Deberías venir a cenar alguna vez. Siempre eres bienvenido".

"Lo dudo", dijo Obito automáticamente, pensando en Fugaku. "Quiero decir, gracias por invitarme, pero no va a hacer que a esos tipos estirados de la policía les agrado más".

Mikoto inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensativamente. "Eso no es cierto. Si las cosas parecen incómodas ahora entre tú y el resto del clan, es solo porque más de ellos están comenzando a ver tu potencial."

"Así es." Kushina asintió.

Tal vez. Pero Orochimaru también había visto su potencial, y eso no había ido tan bien.

"Oye, sabes…" Obito miró a su alrededor. No había ninguna razón para que él lo escondiera, pero sentía que no debería ser escuchado. "Uno de los Uchiha me recomendó para jounin, pero no tengo idea de quién es".

"¿Oh?" Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron con intriga. "¿Sabes quién lo hizo, Mikoto?"

"¡Eso es maravilloso! Pero no, no lo sé. Creo que probablemente Fugaku lo sabría. ¿Quieres que le pregunte?"

"No, está bien", dijo Obito. "Simplemente lo molestaría. Seguramente me lo dirán ellos mismos eventualmente. Si no, haré que ese viejo Hokage me lo diga".

"Eso es un poco extraño. Es mejor que nadie juegue contigo, 'ttebane", dijo Kushina, mostrando su puño. "¡Pero si es verdad, tendremos que organizarte una fiesta como la que hicimos para Kakashi! Y, como regalo extra para ti, lo haremos que asista."

Obito sonrió. "Gracias. Dime si escuchas algo al respecto. Tengo que ir y recoger algunas cosas." Agitó el recibo de Hinako.

"Fue bueno verte de nuevo. No te escapes tan rápido la próxima vez", dijo Kushina.

"Lo siento. Había, eh ... demasiada gente alrededor. Quería irme a casa."

"Correcto. Porque siempre has odiado ser el centro de atención."

"Kushina". Mikoto la empujó con un codo. "Fue un gusto verte, Obito."

"Si." Obito miró a Itachi de nuevo.

Si iba a haber un intento de golpe, el sospechoso más obvio era Fugaku. Eso explicaría cómo su hijo se había involucrado tan profundamente. Obito no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto, pero se encontró simpatizando con el niño. Estaban en el mismo bote, precipitándose hacia el borde.

"Hasta luego", dijo Obito. "Hagamos los dos lo mejor que podamos, ¿de acuerdo, Itachi-kun?"

Aunque no había forma de que supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando Obito, el chico asintió.

____________________________________

Jiraiya los llevó por una ruta indirecta a Oto, pasando varios días en cada parada. No expresó muchas esperanzas de que Orochimaru estuviera en la Aldea Oculta, pero el área circundante estaba salpicada de fuentes de información. Normalmente a Naruto se le asignaba una tarea de entrenamiento mientras Jiraiya iba a hablar con alguien.

No era tan diferente de lo que estaban haciendo antes, pero saber que su sola presencia podría obstaculizar su búsqueda hizo que Naruto se sintiera particularmente solo mientras esperaba que Jiraiya regresara.

Todavía estaba tratando de que Kurama le hablara, sin mucho éxito. Lo máximo que consiguió fue cuando preguntó: " _¿Qué sabes sobre el Sanbi?"_ y Kurama dijo que _es un debilucho._

Algún día, Naruto tendría que confiar en el poder de Kurama para romper el sello de Orochimaru, incluso si eso significaba perder lo único que lo ataba al pasado.

Incluso sin una respuesta directa, sabía que Kurama estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a luchar contra Orochimaru. La verdadera pregunta era cómo, cuándo, o si había alguna justificación para dudar.

"Tienes esa apariencia de que estás a punto de tener una mala idea", dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Se suponía que debía estar meditando, pero en cambio terminó mirándose las palmas abiertas.

"No es _mala_ idea", protestó. "Deberíamos encontrar una manera de usar esta conexión entre Orochimaru y yo. Podría ver lo que está haciendo si aprendo a aguantar más. ¡O más que eso! Es como un Contrato de Invocación, ¿verdad? Tal vez pueda convocarlo a la inversa. . "

"En teoría, eso sería posible", admitió Jiraiya. "Pero no puedes hacerlo si _él_ no puede. Minato bloqueó el contrato, así que a menos que eliminemos ese bloqueo, ninguno de los dos puede Convocar al otro. ¿Lo sigues?"

"Pero todavía podemos ver lo que el otro está haciendo, así que definitivamente hay algún tipo de—"

"A mi modo de ver, esta cosa de vigilancia está separada del Contrato de Convocatoria", dijo Jiraiya. "Quiero decir, tus amigos no lo tienen, ¿verdad? Es como una versión avanzada de lo que usó en el antiguo Hokage cuando los convocó usando Edo Tensei."

"Eso _es_ todo. Ya lo sabía." Naruto agitó sus manos con impaciencia.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es, cualquiera que sea el vínculo, si va en ambos sentidos, debería poder darle la vuelta. No solo para rastrear la conexión, sino invertirla. Para ver a través de sus ojos".

"Eso es lo que quiero decir con una mala idea".

"¿Qué opción tenemos en este punto? Necesitamos encontrar a Orochimaru _pronto_ . Si aún no ha ido tras el Sharingan de Obito, podría aparecer en Kiri cuando hagan el plan Sanbi."

"No dije que no lo intentara". Jiraiya se inclinó hacia atrás. "Pero podría ir mal. Siempre hay un riesgo cuando se trata de entrar en la mente de otro ninja. Dudo incluso un Yamanaka gustaría probar en _él_ ."

"¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?" Naruto estaba medio bromeando, medio queriendo saber de verdad.

"Normalmente, el peor de los casos es lanzar una trampa mental que causa un daño severo a las vías de los chakras en su cerebro. En otras palabras, la muerte". Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Pero probablemente no tengas que preocuparte por eso. Si Orochimaru quisiera matarte, elegiría una forma más dramática de hacerlo."

"Luego-"

"Pero él podría deshacer las salvaguardas que Minato te puso. No lo intentes a menos que estés preparado para la posibilidad de que él te controle."

"Oh." Naruto volvió a mirar sus manos. "Yo y Kurama ya acordamos qué hacer si eso pasa de nuevo. Así que, sí. Estoy preparado."

Jiraiya lo miró con recelo. "¿Minato también te enseñó a decir cosas aterradoras con la cara seria? Está bien. Lo intentaremos. Adelante, vuelve a tu postura."

Naruto vio como Jiraiya se acercaba y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frente a él. "¿Vas a entrar en el modo sabio?"

"Si potencialmente tengo que luchar contra un Kyuubi u Orochimaru liberado en la forma de mi alumno, me gustaría tener algo de potencia de fuego".

Naruto cerró los ojos y juntó las manos.

' _Espero que estés despierto, Kurama.'_

Finalmente llegó, la voz brotaba de lo más profundo de su conciencia.

_Deja que intente acercarse a mi jaula ._

Naruto no estaba exactamente seguro de cómo hacerlo. La primera y única vez que trató de agarrar directamente el hilo invisible que lo unía a Orochimaru, terminó inmovilizado, una sensación como estática penetrante llenando sus sentidos.

Pero eso había sido en el futuro y las circunstancias eran diferentes. Él todavía estaba bajo control entonces, y sin las defensas naturales que le dio Kurama. Ahora era más fuerte. Mejor canalizando energía. Quizás eso sea suficiente.

En lugar de extender la mano físicamente, sintió el hilo con sus sentidos, como antes. Luego inhaló profundamente y agarró el hilo.

Lo sacudió como un cable de alta tensión, y Naruto casi perdió el control de la energía. En lugar de retroceder, mantuvo la imagen de un cable en su cabeza, una línea eléctrica, y se imaginó a sí mismo como electricidad fluyendo en línea directa hacia la fuente.

Eso fue rápido. Esperaba una colisión cuando llegara al final, se imaginó arrojándose directamente contra una pared de ladrillos. Pero entrometerse en la mente de Orochimaru no era así. Era más como correr a través de una puerta batiente, esperar resistencia y no encontrar ninguna, tropezar de repente en un espacio abierto.

Naruto abrió los ojos. ¿O ya estaban abiertos? Ya no estaba sentado en el suelo. En cambio, estaba de pie en un pasillo con poca luz. Tenía la sensación de un lugar subterráneo. ¿Uno de los escondites?

Al principio, Naruto no estaba seguro de si lo que veía era real o si era simplemente una representación de la mente de Orochimaru. Pero cuando intentó moverse, no pasó nada.

"Eso es suficiente, Naruto-kun", dijo Orochimaru. Naruto sintió que las palabras emergían de sí mismo. Fue como al revés. No podía escuchar los pensamientos de Orochimaru, solo las palabras que dijo en voz alta.

"Lo admito, he estado demasiado ocupado hoy para prestar mucha atención. ¿Qué te llevó a intentar esto? Si estás buscando a Sasuke, lamento decirte que no está aquí. Todavía está con nuestros amigos en Akatsuki. . "

 _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Naruto intentó exigir, pero las palabras se negaron a formarse.

"Mientras estamos aquí, me pregunto, ¿has pensado más en lo que te pregunté antes? ¿Sobre cómo vas a elegir? Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de esto, pero el tiempo que te queda para decidir es acabarse."

Él — ellos — se dio la vuelta. El pasillo frente a ellos estaba vacío, pero detrás de ellos había todo lo contrario.

Los cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el pasillo. Armas rotas cubrían el suelo, el techo y las paredes. Algunas personas estaban rodeadas de serpientes. No tenía idea de quiénes eran.

La mente de Naruto se aceleró, pero Orochimaru permaneció completamente tranquilo.

"No te preocupes. La mayoría de la gente aquí vivirá". Comenzaron a caminar entre los escombros, pasando suavemente sobre cuerpos y objetos afilados. "Verás, estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice. No he lastimado seriamente a nadie que te importa".

Todos los shinobi llevaban ropa similar, una especie de uniforme. Uno o dos de ellos tenían máscaras. Máscaras ¿Estaban de vuelta en Kiri?

"Por supuesto, esa regla se aplica solo a _este_ mundo, y no tengo ninguna intención de pasar el resto de mi vida aquí".

Orochimaru se detuvo para voltear la cabeza de un shinobi con su pie y se quitó la máscara. El rostro del hombre no le resultaba familiar, pero Naruto finalmente pudo ver bien la máscara.

No se parecía a los que llevaba el ninja cazador de Kiri.

Parecía una máscara ANBU.

"Hay algunas personas aquí que conoces. Tengo prisa, pero te dejaré verlas".

Orochimaru chasqueó los dedos y escucharon el repugnante sonido de escamas deslizándose sobre el concreto. Orochimaru cerró los ojos y esperó un momento. Cuando los abrió, había dos personas a sus pies, envueltas firmemente en brillantes rollos.

_¡Sai! ¡Moku-oji!_

Naruto les habría llamado, pero no pudo. Ambos estaban inconscientes, ambos un poco más jóvenes de lo que él los conocía, pero no había duda de sus rostros. Yamato estaba muy pálido. Sai tenía sangre corriendo por su nariz y boca.

Las personas enmascaradas _eran_ ANBU, y esto tenía que ser Konoha.

"Es extraño, ¿no? ¿Cómo hemos terminado en esta posición de nuevo?" Orochimaru se inclinó para empujar la cabeza de Yamato hacia atrás con una mano de uñas largas, mostrando las mordeduras de serpiente en el cuello del hombre. "Los recursos son más difíciles de conseguir en este momento, pero también es mucho más fácil salirse con la suya. Esto no es más que una vista previa del programa principal. Una prueba exitosa, ¿no?"

Un sonido apresurado llenó la cabeza de Naruto. El penetrante chillido de la estática envió líneas a través de lo que podía ver y oír.

Él también lo recordaba. El rostro de Yamato, pálido y arrugado por el dolor mientras luchaba por recuperar la conciencia contra el veneno.

"—Pero suficiente tiempo para recordar. Todavía hay algunos cabos sueltos que atar aquí."

_Naruto, corre._

Y él hizo. Estaba corriendo antes de que la visión terminara, antes de que Orochimaru pudiera decir o hacer algo más. No importaba lo que tuviera que decir, qué explicaciones o burlas estuviera a punto de dar. Naruto corrió con el poder de Kurama sangrando dentro de él, solo medio viendo los árboles azotar mientras regresaba a su propio cuerpo.

El corrió. Pero esta vez, no estaba lejos.


	27. Repuesta incorrecta

El mundo borroso dejó de moverse cuando algo golpeó a Naruto en la espalda y se estrelló contra el suelo.

No dolió en absoluto. El aura burbujeante a su alrededor amortiguó su caída. Si tan solo pudiera moverse, algo lo sujetaba. Por qué-

Naruto vislumbró las largas rayas rojas en el rostro de Jiraiya antes de que algo golpeara su frente.

La energía naranja se retiró. Le dolía, como arena raspando una herida, o como garras diminutas pegadas a su piel. Naruto se quedó sin aliento y la estática desapareció de repente.

"¿Estás conmigo, chico?" Jiraiya lo miró con cautela. Su rostro tenía los rasgos de sapo del Modo Sabio.

"¡Está en el pueblo!" La voz de Naruto era ronca, su garganta ardía en carne viva. "Tenemos que decirle a Baa-chan — un montón de ANBU fueron eliminados—"

"¿Un ataque ahora? ¿En medio del día?" Dijo Jiraiya, pero puso a Naruto de pie. "Por otra parte, lo ha hecho antes".

"Fue en algún lugar subterráneo. No reconocí a la mayoría de las personas allí, pero ... ¡tenemos que darnos prisa!"

Jiraiya le dio a Naruto una mirada, como si comprobara que seguía siendo él mismo, luego asintió. "Está bien. Enviaré un mensaje por adelantado. Pero todavía estamos medio día fuera, incluso si vamos tan rápido como podemos con el Modo Sabio. No llegaremos a tiempo."

"¿Qué hay del viejo sapo? Podría llamarnos ..."

"Naruto, no." Jiraiya puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto. "Puede llamarnos a donde sea que esté, pero ahora mismo está en la montaña. Puedo hacer que contacte a Tsunade a través de la piscina. Eso es todo. Tenemos que darnos prisa, pero también necesitas mantener el chakra del Kyuubi bajo control. pierdes el control, solo nos ralentizará ".

Él estaba en lo correcto. Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó por soltar el tirón, la promesa de poder que ofrecía la energía de Kurama. Aún no era el momento para eso.

Daría cualquier cosa por que Obito o Minato estuvieran allí.

"Está bien, estoy listo." Naruto abrió los ojos. Su visión fue notablemente más clara. "Dile que busque bajo tierra. Y que alguien encuentre a Kakashi-sensei."

____________________________________

Tsunade hizo que la encontraran en uno de los túneles subterráneos que se cruzaban debajo de la aldea. La mayoría de las víctimas habían sido trasladadas y hospitalizadas con éxito, pero todavía no se había limpiado nada más. Ellos, junto con los ANBU restantes, estaban haciendo un barrido final en busca de sobrevivientes ocultos o pistas.

"Ya se había ido cuando llegamos", dijo Tsunade sin saludar, girándose bruscamente e indicando a Jiraiya y Naruto que lo siguieran. Sus pasos eran rápidos clics que resonaban por el pasillo. "Sólo uno o dos han recuperado el conocimiento hasta ahora. Regresaré al hospital tan pronto como estemos seguros de que todos están fuera".

"La totalidad de Root fue eliminada en menos de una hora. No estoy seguro de qué es peor: el hecho de que se cayeron con tanta facilidad o el hecho de que todavía estaban operando hasta ese punto", dijo Jiraiya. "Al menos Orochimaru es minucioso en traicionar a sus aliados."

"Espera, ¿ _esto_ es Root? ¿Y ustedes no lo sabían?" Naruto miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un gran espacio ahora, una columna que descendía vertiginosamente lejos. Pasarelas conectaban los muchos, muchos pasillos que conectaban con el espacio.

"¿Estás diciendo que lo hiciste?" Jiraiya desaceleró su paso lo suficiente como para caer a su lado.

"Escuché el nombre antes. No tengo idea de lo que está pasando. ¿Qué hay de Kakashi-sensei? ¿Lo encontraste?" todas las preguntas que Naruto quería hacer se estaban acumulando.

"Kakashi está bien", dijo Tsunade, deteniéndose en medio de la pasarela. "Él ayudó con el barrido y la extracción inicial. Él y los otros jounin están haciendo controles de seguridad en todo el pueblo".

"No es que sirva de mucho", señaló Jiraiya.

Tsunade gruñó. "Dame un momento."

Se mordió el pulgar e invocó una enorme babosa. Segundos después, se desmoronó en babosas más pequeñas, dispersándose en todas direcciones, subiendo y bajando por las paredes y dirigiéndose a los túneles.

"Si queda alguien, lo llevaremos de regreso al hospital con nosotros. Mientras tanto, dime, ¿por qué pensaste que Kakashi podría ser un objetivo?"

Naruto decidió mantenerlo simple. "Porque pensé que Orochimaru intentaría robarle su Sharingan."

"Hm." Tsunade golpeó con las uñas la barandilla. "Es posible que haya ido por el camino correcto allí. Aunque las bajas aquí han sido bajas, es obvio que se robaron muchos materiales e información. La peor parte es que ni siquiera sabemos el alcance de lo que tenía Root. líder ... sospecho que él mismo tenía una colección de ojos robados. Si es así, esos también se han ido ".

"¿Es él ..." comenzó Jiraiya.

"Muerto", dijo Tsunade rotundamente. "Resuelve un problema, pero crea otro. Cualquier posibilidad de obtener información sobre Root se ha ido. Ninguna de las personas que han recuperado la conciencia puede decirnos nada. Ni siquiera podemos saber con certeza qué se llevó Orochimaru".

Jiraiya maldijo en voz baja. "Esto no va a terminar bien. Estamos a merced de alguien cuyos motivos son, en el mejor de los casos, opacos".

"Quiere saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre el jutsu dimensional", dijo Naruto. "Va junto con lo que sea que esté tratando de hacer en el futuro. Solo vino aquí para alejarse de la gente que intenta perseguirlo allí. O tal vez hay algo que necesita aquí que no pudo conseguir".

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaban con ira reprimida. "Puedes rastrearlo como lo hiciste hoy, ¿no? ¿Averiguar dónde está ahora?"

"Con un costo," interrumpió Jiraiya, haciendo que su mirada se volviera hacia él. "No dejará que Naruto vea nada que no quiera que vea. Es mucho riesgo por muy poca ganancia".

"Nos ayudó esta vez," protestó Naruto.

"¿Lo hiciste? Lo siento, debo haberme perdido esa parte."

Tsunade asintió. "Tienes razón. Tendremos que encontrar otra manera. Pero, honestamente, si lo que más quiere Orochimaru es dejar este mundo y llevarse el conocimiento de la Encarnación del Tiempo con él, digo que lo dejemos. Podemos hacer lo que sea necesario cortar su conexión con Naruto y hacer que no pueda volver jamás ".

"¿Dejarlo ir? Pero ... podría seguir abriendo mundos para siempre, y ellos no tendrían idea de a qué se enfrentan". Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Si vuelve a aparecer, lucharemos contra él y haremos todo lo posible para acabar con él. Aparte de eso, mi principal prioridad es proteger _este_ mundo. Y tú. Es suficiente que tengamos a Akatsuki con quien lidiar".

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza. "Hablando de eso, sé que te dije antes que las cosas con Kiri eran un éxito, pero todo este fiasco con Orochimaru lo complica."

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

"Puede aparecer si sabe que Madara estará allí", dijo Naruto. "Podríamos terminar enfrentándonos a ambos de nuevo. Pero aún así deberíamos hacerlo. Si están peleando entre sí, ¡tal vez haya una oportunidad!"

Tsunade suspiró y se frotó la frente con una mano. "Por supuesto. El ojo que coincide con el de Kakashi."

Naruto saltó, luego se giró hacia Jiraiya. "¿Le hablaste de Obito?"

"Es información un poco importante, y ella _es_ el Hokage. Sin mencionar que está de tu lado, Naruto. Ambos lo estamos. Esto no es una cosa de niños contra adultos".

"Naruto." Tsuande sonaba mucho menos enojado de lo que esperaba. "Entiendo que guardaste silencio sobre la identidad de Madara porque querías evitar los sentimientos de Kakashi, y del mismo Obito. El objetivo del plan era capturarlo vivo, de todos modos. Su destino lo decidirá el Mizukage, una vez que ella sepa todo sobre qué lo hizo. Eso no puede ser ignorado ".

"Yo sé."

Podía sentir la estática acumulándose en su cabeza nuevamente.

_¿A quién salvar? ¿Darías todo lo que quieres?_

_Te encontrarás acorralado con una elección muy dolorosa si no piensas en esas preguntas._

_El tiempo que te queda para decidir se está acabando._

Naruto parpadeó. Las manos de Tsunade estaban en su rostro. Ella sintió su frente como si buscara fiebre.

"Necesitas tomar una siesta", dijo con firmeza.

"¿Qué? No estoy cansado—"

"Tus vías neuronales están tan fritas que me sorprende que estés consciente tal como está. Tu curación acelerada debería encargarse de eso, pero no a menos que descanses".

"Pero yo no-"

Las manos de Tsunade se movieron para ahuecar sus mejillas. Su voz se volvió inusualmente suave. "Sabes, a veces puedes confiar en otras personas".

Cayó en la oscuridad con tanta facilidad como accionar un interruptor.

Naruto se sentó rápidamente, agarrándose a la barandilla de la cama como para evitar ahogarse. Estaba en el hospital, rodeado de cortinas. Y Kakashi lo estaba mirando de su libro.

"Eso no tomó mucho," dijo Kakashi amablemente. "Sin embargo, otras personas están durmiendo, así que trata de no gritar".

"Kakatwo-sensei."

"¿Que qué?"

Naruto salió de la cama, aliviado de que todavía tuviera su ropa normal y de que se sintiera, sin duda, mejor. Incluso si Tsunade le hubiera recetado el mismo tratamiento que a un niño malhumorado.

"Dijeron que tal vez quieras verme, así que aquí estoy". Kakashi cerró su libro y se inclinó hacia adelante para guardarlo en la bolsa de su cinturón. "Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué un ANBU apareció para ser mi guardaespaldas de repente. No me malinterpretes; _fue_ un buen momento. Estaba jugando janken con Gai".

Naruto abrió la cortina y miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Como era de esperar, la habitación estaba llena de otras camas, la mayoría escondidas detrás de cortinas. No sabía cuántos habían caído en el ataque, pero el hecho de que tantos estuvieran en el hospital significaba que Orochimaru realmente les había salvado la vida. Hasta aquí.

"¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?" Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"Tsunade-sama la está poniendo a prueba", dijo. "Una crisis puede ser una buena oportunidad de aprendizaje. Están trabajando en antídotos. Y antes de que preguntes, Jiraiya-sama está con ANBU trabajando en la limpieza subterránea".

Naruto dejó caer la cortina de su agarre. "Básicamente ... pensé que iba a ir tras tu ojo."

Kakashi asintió. "Me di cuenta de eso, en realidad, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Te lo diré más tarde. Antes de eso, ¿sabes dónde tienen a Yamato y Sai?"

Kakashi le dio una mirada interrogante. "No sé quiénes son esas personas, pero podría intentar preguntarle a una enfermera".

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudiste no saberlo?"

"Fácilmente. ¿Es esta una de esas cosas futuras?"

"Oh, claro. Sai se unió a nuestro equipo, pero nadie lo conocía antes de eso. Pero deberías conocer a Yamato-taichou, dijo que estabas en ANBU al mismo tiempo. Te llamó senpai."

"Eso lo explica. El nombre por el que lo conoces es probablemente un alias. ¿Cómo es?"

"Uh, bastante alto, tiene el pelo castaño corto y una cara aterradora". Naruto levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza. "Creo que lo importante es que puede usar _mokuton_ " _._

"Ah." Kakashi se inclinó hacia atrás. "Ese debe ser Tenzou. Está aquí. Todavía estaba inconsciente cuando trajimos a todos, pero aparentemente estable. Si está despierto o no ahora depende de si fue envenenado".

"Lo estaba", dijo Naruto con certeza. "No sé con qué fueron golpeados todos los demás, pero Orochimaru tiene un tipo de veneno que está destinado específicamente a acabar con personas con cualquier tipo de células vegetales. Me atrapó con él un par de veces en el futuro, y Moku-oji también."

"¿Tsunade-sama sabe sobre esto?"

"Le dije cuando le estaba explicando por primera vez sobre el futuro, pero ella me dejó inconsciente antes de que pudiera pensar en ello esta vez".

Kakashi suspiró y se levantó de su silla. "Dudo que podamos visitar a Tenzou si aún no está despierto. Tsunade-sama probablemente ya haya hecho la conexión, pero es mejor si hablamos con ella. ¿Este veneno no es fatal?"

"No. Debería desaparecer después de un tiempo. Hay un antídoto, pero ..."

Pero la única persona que podría saberlo era el joven Kabuto, y estaba completamente fuera del alcance de Naruto.

"Pero es poco probable que el antídoto exista aquí a menos que lo logremos", terminó Kakashi por él.

"¿Eh? Oh, sí."

"Bien." Kakashi apartó la cortina y se llevó un dedo a los labios para recordarle a Naruto que se callara. Pero había una enfermera caminando, y Naruto pasó junto a Kakashi para detenerla.

"Uh, perdón", dijo Naruto en voz baja. "¿Hay alguien llamado Sai aquí?"

"¿Sabes el apellido o el número de habitación?"

"No ... él estuvo en el ataque hoy temprano. Es un niño de mi edad. Realmente pálido, con cabello y ojos negros."

La dama soltó un tarareo pensativo. "La mayoría de los niños que están programados para ser liberados pronto están en esta habitación. Si él no está aquí, está en cuidados críticos y necesitaría un permiso especial para visitarlos".

Naruto se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente la habitación.

"¿Es amigo tuyo? Creo que había un chico que se veía así cerca de la puerta".

Cerca de la puerta había dos camas con cortinas, una a cada lado.

"¿Cúal?"

"A la derecha", dijo la enfermera, y Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a marchar hacia allí. "Ahh, pero no molestes a nadie ..."

Naruto abrió bruscamente las cortinas.

"¡Sai!"

El chico lo miró. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre las mantas como si simplemente esperara que lo dejaran ir. Tenía un gran cuadrado de gasa pegado con cinta adhesiva sobre la nariz y profundos hematomas debajo de los ojos.

Naruto sonrió y se deslizó entre la cortina y la cama para hablar con él. "¡Sai! Siento que no sepas quién soy. Es una larga historia, pero me alegra ver que estás bien."

"Sé quién eres", dijo Sai con su voz tranquila y neutral. "Pero obviamente me has confundido con otra persona. No soy 'Sai'."

"¿Eh?" Pero entonces Naruto recordó lo que Kakashi había dicho sobre los alias. "Oh, ¿cuál es tu nombre, entonces?"

Sai lo miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo. No reaccionó, incluso cuando Kakashi se acercó al borde de la cortina abierta.

"No tengo nombre."

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció. En el futuro, Sai nunca había explicado realmente su historia en Root. Sakura contó algo de eso, pero ambos afirmaron que no tenía sentido contarle algo que no podía cambiar. Que sería imposible.

Orochimaru tenía ...

Naruto negó con la cabeza, rechazando el pensamiento en el momento en que apareció.

"Entonces, te voy a llamar Sai, ¿de acuerdo? No tengo ganas de inventarme otra cosa. Si te gusta, deberías pensar en quedártelo. Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles."

"No tengo ningún sentimiento en particular al respecto. Sin embargo, si no me equivoco, se consideraría extraño y de mala educación reemplazar a tu amigo por otra persona".

Naruto rió. "No lo soy. Puedo contártelo después de que salgamos de aquí, pero créeme, definitivamente eres tú".

"Prefiero no asociarme contigo después de esto. Eres muy ruidoso".

"Y te ves como un tanuki."

"No quiero escuchar eso de ti, feo."

Naruto sonrió y Sai parpadeó lentamente, mostrando algo que casi se acercaba a la sorpresa.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto le devolvió la mirada. "¡Tienes que conseguir que Baa-chan deje que este tipo esté en nuestro equipo!"

"Realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando, pero no estaría de más tener un relleno", dijo Kakashi.

"Su jutsu es realmente útil", insistió Naruto. "Él puede hacer que todo lo que dibuje cobre vida de alguna manera, y las cosas que hace se pueden usar para enviar mensajes, o explorar, y hay un pájaro en el que puede volar".

"Eso suena útil."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Sai lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo habitual.

"Te lo explicaré más tarde." Naruto agitó una mano con desdén. "Solo asegúrate de venir a hablar con nosotros tan pronto como Tsunade-baachan te deje ir. ¿No debería ser muy pronto?"

"Ella está reteniendo a la gente de Root un poco más, por varias razones", dijo Kakashi. "También hay una investigación".

La puerta de la habitación del hospital se abrió y Sakura titubeó cuando vio a Naruto y Kakashi parados justo enfrente de ella.

"¡Estás despierto! Solo venía a verte."

"¡Oh, hola, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto notó que Sai volteó su mirada hacia ella. De repente tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre dejarlos interactuar antes de tener la oportunidad de explicar las cosas.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí. Tengo algo que preguntarte". Naruto se deslizó hacia el pasillo, esperando que Sakura y Kakashi lo siguieran. Lo hicieron. "Estoy buscando a alguien que probablemente esté aquí. Alguien de ANBU".

"Naruto, espera, ¡no tengo idea de lo que está pasando! Ni siquiera sabía que estabas de regreso." Sakura caminó rápido detrás de él y lo agarró por el hombro para detenerlo. "Tsunade-sama entró cargándote y pensé ... bueno ..."

Naruto hizo una mueca. "¡Esa fue su culpa esta vez! Yo habría caminado aquí con mis propios pies si ella me hubiera permitido."

"De verdad," dijo Kakashi.

"Regresamos aquí por el ataque", dijo Naruto, inclinándose y hablando en voz baja. "¿Te enteraste? Orochimaru se coló bajo tierra y sacó a un montón de ANBU."

"Solo he escuchado un poco sobre eso. Tsunade-sama quería que viniera aquí y ayudara. Pensé que tú y Jiraiya-sama estaban tratando de localizarlo."

"Lo estábamos, nos pusimos al día demasiado tarde".

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué? Has estado en eso bastante tiempo. Se suponía que este era el objetivo de que abandonaras el pueblo".

"Solo ... surgió algo más. ¿Dónde está ...?"

"¿Fue Sasuke-kun?"

"No…" Naruto miró a Kakashi. No podía explicar cómo habían perdido el rastro en este momento. "¡Escucha, tenemos que hablar con Tsunade-baachan! ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Ella está arriba, revisando los casos serios. Probablemente no sea un buen momento para molestarla. Aún no hemos encontrado antídotos para todos los venenos".

"Por eso necesito hablar con ella. Hay una sobre la que puedo darle información".

"Ella ya está aquí", dijo Kakashi.

Sakura se giró y parpadeó sorprendida. "¡Shishou!"

"No te pares en el medio del pasillo", dijo Tsunade, casi empujándolos a una sala de espera al otro lado del pasillo.

"Baa-chan, podría habértelo dicho antes si no me hubieras puesto a dormir—"

Guárdalo. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el veneno que suprime las células vegetales?

Naruto sacó el labio obstinadamente, pero luego respondió. "Se usó en mí un par de veces. Todo lo que hizo fue hacer que no pudiera moverme, pero todavía estaba despierto y podía hablar y esas cosas. Pero creo que es capaz de hacer dosis más fuertes, porque también lo usó en moku-oji en el futuro y lo noqueó. Pero creo que debería desaparecer. Había un antídoto, pero no sé cómo se hace ".

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos, golpeando con un pie el suelo. "No me gusta tener que esperar, pero no hay mucho más que podamos hacer. Sin una muestra del veneno en sí, será difícil hacer un antídoto".

"¿Qué hay de Sai, quiero decir, los niños de Root?" Preguntó Naruto. "Vas a dejarlos ir pronto, ¿verdad?"

"Estamos muy lejos de resolver eso. Asegurar la aldea y cuidar a mis pacientes son mis principales preocupaciones en este momento. Sakura, si estás dispuesta, me gustaría que tú y Shizune continuaran trabajando en antídotos ".

"Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo", dijo Sakura inmediatamente, enderezando su postura.

"Bueno." Tsunade asintió en señal de despedida. Sakura miró a un lado a Naruto y Kakashi antes de salir de la habitación.

"En cuanto a ustedes dos," continuó Tsunade, "No ha habido un anuncio oficial en la aldea sobre el ataque. Quiero retrasar la posibilidad de que Akatsuki se entere, especialmente mientras estás en la aldea, Naruto. Nosotros Continuaremos con nuestro plan original y que tú y Jiraiya se vayan lo antes posible. Hasta entonces, puedes quedarte aquí o en casa. Cualquiera de las dos está bien para mí, siempre y cuando no llames la atención sobre ti ".

Ninguna de las dos opciones le resultaba realmente atractiva. "Si así tiene que ser, ¿por qué no puedo ayudar a Ero-sennin con lo que sea que esté haciendo para que podamos seguir adelante e irnos?"

"Están trabajando en seguridad. Él está ideando formas en que Orochimaru podría entrar y formulando contramedidas para eso. Debes entender por qué no puedes ayudar".

"Es tarde, de todos modos," dijo Kakashi. "No habrá muchas noticias aquí antes de mañana, así que si crees que puedes irte a casa y dormir un poco más, Jiraiya-sama puede ponerte al día sobre todo a primera hora."

"Si te quedas aquí, me _aseguraré de_ que duermas un poco más", agregó Tsunade, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, lo entiendo 'ttebayo," murmuró Naruto.

No se sentía tarde para él, pero efectivamente, cuando entraron por las puertas, fueron recibidos con el aire frío de la noche y el silencio.

"¿Todavía es el día del ataque?" Preguntó Naruto mientras salían a la calle tranquila.

"Técnicamente, es el día siguiente. Casi las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Te importa si nos detenemos en la tienda de conveniencia para comprar comida?"

Naruto no se molestó en preguntar por qué Kakashi lo estaba siguiendo todo el camino a casa, a pesar de que sus casas estaban en direcciones diferentes. Todos tenían sus propias asignaciones en este momento, y esta era claramente suya.

Pero eso estuvo bien. Ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

____________________________________

"Aquí." Kakashi salió de la tienda y puso una bolsa de papel en las manos de Naruto. "No puedo decir qué tan frescos son, pero debería retenerlo hasta el desayuno".

Naruto abrió la bolsa para encontrar media docena de bollos de carne al vapor, y su estómago gruñó.

"¡Gracias!"

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei."

"¿Hm?"

"Ya sabes, cuando yo estaba en el futuro ..."

Naruto vio a Kakashi levantar la cabeza, dando una mirada rápida pero casual al frente y detrás de ellos.

"No debería convertirlo en un hábito, liderar conversaciones con eso al aire libre".

"Si lo se." Naruto hizo una pausa. "Es solo que, cuando estuve allí, pasó mucho tiempo antes de que supiera algo sobre la salida de Sasuke del pueblo. Todos allí seguían poniendo excusas sobre dónde estaba. Estaban tratando de protegerme".

"Eso es lamentable, pero tiene sentido".

"Sí, pero luego lo vi y terminé dolido mucho más. Quiero decir, _literalmente_ . Podría haber muerto si no hubiera estado en un extraño cuerpo vegetal".

"Parece que lo pasaste mal".

Naruto contempló su cuarto bollo de carne por un momento, luego lo volvió a meter en la bolsa y lo enrolló.

"Antes de eso, parecía que eras el único que quería contarme todo, el futuro tú, quiero decir. Supongo que pensaste que sería malo si lo conocía y aún no lo sabía".

"Si ese es el caso, estoy de acuerdo conmigo mismo".

"De todas formas." Naruto dejó que la bolsa se balanceara a su lado. "Hay una buena posibilidad de que volvamos a encontrarnos con Madara en Kiri, así que es lo mismo. Realmente deberías saberlo antes de que pase algo".

El paso de Kakashi se hizo más lento, pero no vaciló del todo. "No te entiendo. ¿Sigue siendo esto sobre Sasuke?"

"No, es…" Naruto se rascó la nuca. "Hombre, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé que iba a ser. No es de extrañar que ustedes nunca lo hayan hecho".

"Si algo terrible me pasa en el futuro, puedo decirles ahora mismo que no quiero saberlo".

"No." Naruto dejó caer su mano. "No se trata del futuro. Se trata del pasado. Se trata de Obito".

Kakashi dejó de caminar. "¿OMS?"

"Uchiha Obito. Él es quien te dio el ojo Sharingan. Me lo dijiste en el futuro."

Kakashi siguió mirando al frente. "... Ya veo. Bueno, no era exactamente un secreto. Pero para que menciones eso ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que significa."

"Sí. La cosa es que la mayoría de la gente piensa que está muerto, pero no lo está. Él es el que finge ser Madara. El tipo que persigue al bijuu".

Kakashi finalmente miró a Naruto. Sus cejas estaban juntas, y parecía que estaba mirando directamente a través de él, mirándolo pero sin ver realmente. Naruto podía decir que estaba buscando en su memoria, retrocediendo los años de fingir que nada había pasado y tratando de encajar esta nueva información en el guión.

"¿Está ... vivo? ¿Estás seguro de que eso es cierto? ¿Es cierto aquí en este mundo?"

"Sí", dijo Naruto en voz baja. "Orochimaru usó la Encarnación Time-Spanning en él porque es capaz de usar un tipo de jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Creo que Orochimaru quiere usarlo para sí mismo de alguna manera. Así que cuando Orochimaru me atrapó, había una versión más joven de Obito allí, y eventualmente escapamos. También conocí la versión más vieja de él en el futuro, y la de este tiempo. Definitivamente es él ".

"Esto es mucho para asimilar," se quejó Kakashi, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Pero luego guardó silencio. Se quedaron allí en la calle. Como si Kakashi fuera el que tenía la mente en otra dimensión, y podría llevarle años regresar.

"Hay algo más", dijo Naruto, después de que el silencio se volviera demasiado incómodo para él. "El que es como yo, el Obito más joven que convocó Orochimaru, sus habilidades de Sharingan son diferentes, o ... se desarrollaron de una manera diferente, no lo sé. Todos volvimos a casa, a nuestra época, pero él puede visitarme. aquí. Y lo ha hecho ... muchas veces. Así es como pude escapar de la pelea en Kiri. Bueno, esa vez me arrastró en contra de mi voluntad ".

Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada por la nariz.

Naruto esperó, pero Kakashi seguía sin comentar. "No dije nada al respecto antes porque ... quiero decir, si no hubiera visto todo esto por mí mismo, no lo entendería en absoluto. Y yo solo ... sé que ahora es un criminal y parte de Akatsuki , y necesita que lo detengan antes de que pueda comenzar otra guerra. Sé todo eso, pero también sé cómo es en realidad, y no quiero que mate a nadie más o que lo maten tampoco ".

Kakashi dejó escapar un largo suspiro. "Obviamente hay mucho más en esta historia que me estoy perdiendo. Vamos, salgamos de la calle".


	28. La Casa de Uchiha

Se sentaron en la cocina de Naruto mientras el silencio se prolongaba.

Kakashi había retirado la única silla de la cocina de la mesa, y miró hacia afuera mientras el cielo cambiaba de color gradualmente. Naruto estaba sentado en el mostrador, balanceando sus piernas de vez en cuando para evitar que se durmieran.

Naruto descubrió a Kakashi sobre todo con Obito, incluidas las aventuras que él y el joven Obito ya habían tenido desde que regresaron a casa.

No dejó casi nada. Solo los detalles de sus interacciones con el Equipo Minato, incluida su conversación sobre White Fang. A juzgar por la reacción del joven Kakashi, probablemente no ayudaría mencionar eso junto con todo lo demás.

Cuanto más hablaba Naruto, más tranquilo se volvía Kakashi. Aún no había amanecido cuando Kakashi finalmente rompió el incómodo silencio.

"Así que esa es la verdadera razón por la que pensaste que Orochimaru podría venir por mí. Porque mi ojo otorga acceso a una dimensión de bolsillo."

"Si."

"Y el futuro yo cree que Orochimaru podría replicar las habilidades del joven Obito al juntar un par de ojos de dos tiempos diferentes."

"Algo así, supongo. Si quieres preguntarle a tu yo mayor, probablemente podríamos…"

"No, gracias."

"¿Ehh? ¿Por qué? Conocí a mi yo mayor, y fue extraño, pero todavía aprendí muchas cosas".

Kakashi se estremeció. "Me dijiste que me convertí en Hokage. Incluso después de que dije que no quería saber que algo terrible había sucedido".

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Evítalo si quieres, pero ese no es el—"

"Creo que entiendo la esencia. Incluso ahora, no hay garantía de que no me convierta en un objetivo".

"Exactamente. Así que no entiendo por qué Orochimaru no fue a por ti hoy. Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta."

"Si esta técnica de kamui es realmente lo que está buscando, su mejor opción sería Madara… Obito en este momento", dijo Kakashi lentamente. "Si Orochimaru tiene el ojo izquierdo de mi futuro yo, tal vez necesite el ojo derecho para acompañarlo".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con las habilidades avanzadas de Sharingan, a veces los ojos izquierdo y derecho funcionan de manera diferente. Para que todo funcione mejor, querrás uno de cada uno. Tal vez no funcione de otra manera".

Naruto pensó en eso por un momento. "Como cuando pones una batería al revés y no funciona".

"Esas son dos situaciones completamente diferentes".

"Pero si ni siquiera intentó perseguirte, ¿por qué vino Orochimaru aquí en primer lugar?" Naruto movió los pies más alto, sin importarle que sus tacones golpearan repetidamente las puertas del gabinete.

Kakashi frunció el ceño. "Tú lo sabrías mejor que yo. Dijeron que le robaron muchas cosas a Root. Su líder fue más que simplemente asesinado. Su cuerpo fue mutilado de una manera que sugiere el robo de aumentos físicos. Desafortunadamente, no sé con certeza cuáles eran. Cuando intentaron sacarlo del lugar para una autopsia, se disparó un sello que destruyó todas las pruebas ".

Naruto detuvo su balanceo abruptamente. " _¿Qué?"_

"Cómo se las arregló Orochimaru para sortear esa trampa es otra incógnita. La insularidad de Root funcionó en su contra esta vez. Los ANBU normales ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la brecha hasta que fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo".

"Ojalá me hubieran dicho más sobre Root en el futuro", dijo Naruto. "Tal vez podría averiguar lo que quería Orochimaru."

"No está claro que este ataque haya tenido algo que ver con Obito. Sé que eso no significa nada, pero tampoco podemos asumir que él es el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru".

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que dijo Ero-sennin también. Y tienes razón, pero ... si él gana el poder de saltar a través de dimensiones, no podremos evitar que haga nada más".

"Eso es cierto. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo podemos detener eso?"

"La anciana Mizukage quiere capturar a Obito y preguntarle sobre Yagura. Pero la única forma en que pueden retenerlo durante tanto tiempo es quitándole su kamui. Si eso sucede, me temo que ..." Naruto se cruzó de brazos, su voz se volvió un murmullo. "Simplemente parece el tipo de cosas que Orochimaru querría."

Kakashi lo miró fijamente. "¿Crees que todo este conflicto entre el falso Madara y Kiri es una configuración elaborada solo para robarle el ojo a Obito?"

"¡No todo! Quiero decir, empezó hace una eternidad, obviamente. Solo me refiero a esta trampa con un Sanbi falso."

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Por qué no atacaría a Obito directamente?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros con un hombro y dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el cartel de ramen al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba seguro de que tenía razón, pero era difícil de explicar sin sonar completamente fuera de lugar.

"Para hacerme elegir".

"¿Escoge lo que?"

"A quién ayudar".

Kakashi se quedó en silencio y quieto por un momento, como si esperara una explicación.

"Quiero decir, elegir un bando. Esto tiene que terminar de alguna manera", dijo Naruto. "No puedo seguir tratando de resolver todo como si hubiera una respuesta correcta. A veces, diferente no significa mejor o peor. No siempre es una cosa u otra".

"No quieres que el plan de Kiri tenga éxito." Había una suave revelación en la voz de Kakashi, sin juicio, pero con mucha certeza. "Pero escuché que tú y Jiraiya-sama ya acordaron ayudar. ¿Vas a sabotear el plan y dejarlo escapar?"

"¡No lo sé!" Naruto saltó del mostrador, pero no fue a ninguna parte. "Sé que el Obito mayor necesita ser detenido, pero no podemos dejar que Orochimaru le eche un vistazo. Y de alguna manera, solo pienso ... si Kiri es quien lo captura, nunca cambiará de opinión. Habrá no hay esperanza de llegar a él después de eso ".

"¿Crees que hay alguna esperanza de llegar a él ahora?" Preguntó Kakashi en voz baja.

"Tal vez." Naruto vaciló. "Tuve ... una especie de idea. Una manera de salvar a Obito _y_ asegurarme de que no pueda lastimar a nadie más".

"¿Oh?"

"Me gustaría contarte sobre eso, porque creo que podrías ayudar. Pero no puedo. No a menos que vayamos a Kamui, donde podríamos hablar sin que Orochimaru nos escuche. Esa parte es realmente importante".

"Entonces necesito darme prisa y averiguar cómo hacer eso".

"La otra cosa es Sasuke. No sé si es verdad o no, pero Orochimaru dijo que todavía andaba con Akatsuki. Si él también aparece en Kiri, eso podría ser malo en todo tipo de formas. y Sakura-chan podría venir para ayudar con el plan? "

"No nos lo perderíamos", dijo Kakashi. "Si el falso Madara realmente es Obito, quiero verlo por mí mismo. Pero no estoy seguro de que deba escuchar a alguien que quiere que ayude a socavar todo el asunto".

"¡Nunca dije eso! Realmente no puedo pedirte que vayas en contra de lo que quieren Baa-chan y el Mizukage. Pero necesitas saberlo. Y, no puedo estar exactamente seguro cuando el Obito más joven regresará. Así que pensó, si había alguien ... "

"¿Alguien que pueda estar dispuesto a hacer algo realmente estúpido y peligroso y al borde de la traición para salvar a un amigo?"

Naruto sonrió tímidamente. "Algo como eso."

Kakashi sonrió con los ojos. "Me halaga."

_____________________________________

Obito se pasó un brazo por la frente. Claro, todavía hacía frío afuera, pero Hinako mantuvo la tienda terriblemente cálida, y los pernos de terciopelo apilados cerca del techo prácticamente emitían su propio calor. Bajó de la escalera y, agradecido, tomó el té helado de cebada que ella le había dejado en la mesa de corte.

Hinako entró desde el frente y Obito escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar distante cuando alguien se fue.

"¿Estás seguro de que no tienes una cita con tu equipo hoy, Obito-chan? No querrías llegar tarde de nuevo. ¿O tal vez te gustaría ir a ver a tus amigos?"

"Nada", dijo Obito, suspirando satisfecho mientras dejaba el vaso vacío. "No hay reunión, y todavía estamos en un estado de espera realmente estricto. No se supone que debemos irnos lejos de nuestras casas a menos que estemos con Minato-sensei."

"Dios mío. A Sarutobi le gusta reaccionar de forma exagerada, ¿no? ¿Espera que el espíritu de lucha de Iwa regrese de entre los muertos después de que Minato-kun los envió corriendo? No es probable".

"Está bien. Si la única opción son los simulacros del equipo supervisados, prefiero estar aquí. Sabes que no tengo amigos menores de cincuenta años, de todos modos".

Al menos, no en este mundo. Obito presionó las yemas de los dedos en el vaso frío y lo giró distraídamente, mirando los cubitos de hielo caer al fondo.

Sinceramente, quería ir a ver a Kabuto y Naruto, pero causaría serios problemas si el Hokage los llamaba y él se había ido. Además, Minato le había asignado una especie de tarea para averiguar quién quería que lo ascendieran. Entonces, por ahora, Obito estaba atascado.

Iría a verlos en un instante de lo contrario. Seguro.

"Ahora, sabes que eso no es cierto," regañó Hinako, deslizándose detrás de su mesa y desenrollando un rollo de tela. Obito tomó su vaso y rápidamente dio un trago al anillo de agua que había quedado.

"¿Qué no lo es?"

"Sé que eres amigo de esos chicos de tu equipo, y Minato-kun te adora. Eres un joven encantador, ¡así que no te menosprecies así! ¿Y qué hay del amigo que trajiste hace un tiempo? ? Todavía no me has dicho nada sobre él.

Obito hizo una mueca. Este era el problema con Hina-baa. Actuaba como una anciana distraída, pero una vez había sido espía durante la Primera _y la_ Segunda Guerra. Y antes de eso, había sido el tipo de niña prodigio que el clan Uchiha era famoso por producir.

Si todavía no conocía todos los secretos de Obito, era solo porque no lo intentó. La clave era no darle ninguna razón para empezar a intentarlo.

"Si hubieras visto la expresión del rostro del jefe del clan, tampoco querrías que te invitaran a volver aquí", dijo Obito. "Me sorprende que Kushina-san pueda pasar el rato con Mikoto todo el tiempo y no le importe".

"Esa chica Uzumaki es una fuerza de la naturaleza", asintió Hinako. "Por otra parte, por lo general lo son. Perderlos fue el mayor error de nuestra era, fíjate en mí. Por qué, cuando estaba en la guerra ..."

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Obito, un poco asustado porque podría haber desencadenado otra historia de guerra de tres horas. "Misiones secretas, aguas termales, muchas mujeres hermosas, et. Cetera".

"Oh, querida. Si tan solo pudieras ser dulce y tímida para siempre."

"Eso no es-"

La campana de la puerta principal sonó, e Hinako inmediatamente salió corriendo al frente de la tienda.

Obito dejó su vaso en el profundo fregadero de ropa. Se dio la vuelta con curiosidad cuando notó el tono de voz de Hinako. Siempre podía decir qué tipo de cliente era en función de cómo los saludaba. En este momento, ella sonaba aguda y educada. Una voz masculina retumbó en respuesta.

Obito se agachó por debajo de la cortina que separaba las dos habitaciones.

Su interior se convirtió en hielo cuando vio a Fugaku de pie dentro de la tienda.

No parecía que estuviera de compras. Llevaba su uniforme de policía y no se molestaba en mirar la ropa de exhibición.

Sus ojos se posaron en Obito inmediatamente cuando entró.

"Su equipo está en espera por unos días más", dijo Fugaku. No fue una pregunta.

Obito vaciló, luego asintió. "Es principalmente Minato-sensei, pero sí."

"Tengo entendido que Mikoto te ha invitado a nuestra casa. ¿Eso estaría permitido bajo tus órdenes?" Fugaku sonaba como si no le importara particularmente si estaba permitido o no.

Obito lanzó una mirada confusa a Hinako, que estaba detrás de Fugaku. Ella levantó una ceja gris y agitó la mano en un gesto que, por solo una fracción de segundo, parecía que estaba volteando la Cabeza del Clan.

Debe haber sido su imaginación.

"Eso creo", dijo Obito con torpeza. "No estoy aprovechando la oportunidad ni nada. Es amable de su parte, pero estoy seguro de que preferirías no…"

"Me parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer esta semana. ¿Debería decirle que te has negado inequívocamente?"

"¿Una qué? No, no quise decir eso", dijo Obito rápidamente.

"Bien. Entonces mañana debería funcionar para todos. Si pudieras llegar antes de las seis, sería lo mejor".

"UM esta bien."

Fugaku se volvió para irse, reconociendo a Hinako con un asentimiento. Ella lo llamó dulcemente, "¡Ven de nuevo! Espero que pienses en mí cuando Itachi-chan se gradúe. ¡Las fotos de clase son de por vida!"

La puerta tintineó al cerrarse cuando el Jefe del Clan se fue.

"Hina-baa, no creo que ese chico esté en la escuela todavía."

"Nunca es demasiado pronto para ganar un nuevo cliente".

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Obito murmuró en voz baja.

____________________________________

Obito llegó a tiempo, a pesar de no saber si iba a aparecer hasta que estuviera allí.

Desafortunadamente, la única alternativa que vio fue escapar y nunca regresar a esta aldea, o tal vez incluso a este mundo.

Así fue como terminó en la puerta de la Familia Principal a las seis en punto del día siguiente.

Obito tiró nerviosamente del dobladillo de su chaqueta habitual. Hinako había intentado convencerlo de que usara un atuendo formal, pero había recibido una paloma esa mañana diciendo que se reunirían informalmente en la casa familiar.

Bien por él. Obito supuso que no era un invitado lo suficientemente importante como para ver las salas de reuniones u otros edificios exteriores que formaban la finca de la familia principal.

Se quedó de pie, incómodo, durante un minuto, preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de anunciar su presencia, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Obito-nii." Itachi le sonrió.

"Oh, hola, pequeño." Obito extendió su mano, y esta vez Itachi la aceptó, estrechándole la mano como si fuera una tarea muy importante que le habían asignado.

"Okaasan dice que puedes entrar ahora, así que sígueme".

"Bueno."

Itachi se giró y subió el escalón de la casa. Esperó mientras Obito dejaba sus sandalias en la puerta, pero Obito podía sentir la emoción del niño. Probablemente quería correr por el pasillo, pero se estaba reprimiendo por decoro.

"¿Dónde está tu papá, Itachi-kun?" Preguntó Obito, mirando alrededor mientras caminaban.

"Todavía está trabajando, pero dijo que estaría aquí más tarde".

Obito no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado o estresado. Esperaba no tener que quedarse tanto tiempo.

Itachi lo llevó a una cocina sorprendentemente pequeña, sorprendentemente _normal_ . Ni siquiera tenía una sala separada para comer. La mesa baja rectangular ya tenía arreglos colocados.

"Adelante, toma asiento, Obito", dijo Mikoto. "Espero que no te importe el arroz con tortilla. Itachi lo pide todos los días de la semana últimamente".

"Está bien, me gustan esas cosas". Obito se sentó frente a Itachi, quien lo estaba mirando abiertamente de nuevo.

Solo se establecieron tres lugares. Esto no era en absoluto lo que Obito esperaba. Se parecía mucho a que me invitaran a ir a casa de un amigo después de la escuela. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia con eso de primera mano.

"Um ... Mikoto-san, si no te importa que te pregunte ... ¿de qué se trata todo esto?" Obito se dio la vuelta justo cuando estaba agitando algún tipo de condimento sobre sus platos. Tenía que admitir que las tortillas olían delicioso.

"Puedes llamarme Mikoto, si quieres. Toma, cuida tu cabeza." Ella se acercó y puso un plato humeante frente a él. Había una cara sonriente dibujada con salsa de tomate en la tortilla. Itachi tuvo lo mismo, y sus ojos negros como Uchiha se iluminaron al verlo.

"Bueno," comenzó Mikoto mientras dejaba su propio plato y se sentaba al lado de su hijo, "Pensé que no te sentirías cómoda si hacíamos un escándalo, así que convencí a Fugaku para que te dejara entrar en un día normal".

"Gracias", dijo Obito, y lo decía en serio. "Pero quiero decir, ayer cuando vino, fue extraño. Lo siento, pero sentí que no tenía más remedio que aparecer. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con mi promoción?"

Mikoto tarareó como si no estuviera segura de qué decir, y extendió la mano para ayudar a Itachi a romper su tortilla con una cuchara. "Sí. Sin embargo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Aún no es oficial, ¿verdad?"

"Ni siquiera sé si Sandaime-sama lo ha aceptado todavía."

Además, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Todo estaría bien mientras no se realizara? Eso fue una mierda.

"¿Y qué?" Obito no pudo evitar decir. "¿Qué hay de malo en que me convierta en jounin? Puede que sea un Uchiha, pero no depende del jefe del clan. Él no es Hokage".

Mikoto negó con la cabeza. "Has entendido mal la intención de Fugaku. Sé que a veces es fácil de hacer, así que lo siento. Realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

"¿Entonces que es eso?"

"Quiere hablar contigo él mismo. Ahora, come antes de que se enfríe, ¿de acuerdo?" Mikoto sonrió con una calidez tan genuina que Obito pudo sentir que algo de su indignación se desvanecía.

"Bueno, lo que sea. Gracias por la comida."

La comida sabía tan bien como olía. Una vez que Obito comenzó a investigar, fue casi fácil olvidar que no había querido venir aquí. Escuchó a Mikoto hablar sobre Itachi comenzando en la Academia en el otoño y sobre un primo que se había casado recientemente. Para cuando terminaron de comer, Obito estaba tan relajado y cómodo que sintió una sacudida en las venas cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Itachi inmediatamente miró a Mikoto con esperanza, y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Limpia tu plato primero, y deja que Tou-chan hable con Obito-nii por un tiempo."

Itachi parecía decepcionado, pero se puso de pie y obedientemente llevó su plato al fregadero.

Obito y Mikoto también se pusieron de pie. Obito no estaba seguro de lo que debería estar haciendo, así que dio medio paso hacia adelante, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y luego dejó que sus brazos se balancearan a los lados de una manera que debía ser casual, pero falló por completo.

"Estoy en casa." Fugaku apareció en la puerta.

"Bienvenido de nuevo," dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa. Ella e Itachi estaban mirando a Fugaku de una manera que hizo que Obito cuestionara su comprensión de la realidad objetiva. No se había deformado accidentalmente a otro universo mientras dormía, ¿verdad? El niño parecía que su padre había inventado personalmente los cachorros y el algodón de azúcar.

Fugaku asintió a Obito. "Me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te vayas."

Allí estaba. Parecía haber cronometrado su llegada justo antes de que Obito pensara en salir por la puerta. Fugaku se volvió y Obito lo siguió, descubriendo que le costaba un esfuerzo consciente hacer que sus piernas se doblaran.

 _¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?_ trató de decirse a sí mismo. Fugaku no lo iba a matar con su esposa y su hijo en la casa. Al menos, no por algo tan insignificante como esto. Probablemente solo quería preguntarle a Obito qué sabía.

Salieron y recorrieron una galería que conducía a otro edificio. Era una sala de entrenamiento, agradablemente llena de luz natural que entraba por las ventanas de rejilla. Obito imitó la rápida reverencia de Fugaku y entró, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. ¿Estaba planeando comenzar una pelea?

"Estoy seguro de que debes estar preguntándote por qué te traje aquí." Fugaku no se sentó, ni le ofreció a Obito la oportunidad de hacerlo. En cambio, se volvió para pararse frente a él con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda.

"Supongo que escuchaste acerca de alguien que me recomendó para jounin. Pero mira, no le pedí a nadie que hiciera eso. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no veo cómo es de tu incumbencia"

"No. Yo fui quien te recomendó."

Obito se atragantó. Había estado completamente listo para defender su caso, pero ahora todo lo que había pensado en decir desapareció.

Fugaku continuó. "Primero, te recordaré que aún no se ha tomado una decisión. Le pedí al Sandaime que mantuviera los detalles entre nosotros hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de discutirlo contigo en persona".

"¿Por qué?" fue todo lo que Obito pudo pensar en decir.

"Ha habido señales, relatos, rumores, cosas que no cuadran, todas indicando que llegaste a casa de Kumo con algo más que unas pocas cicatrices".

Obito apretó los puños a los lados. Quería preguntar '¿y qué?', Pero por lo que sabía, Fugaku solo estaba tratando de engañarlo para que revelara algo. Se quedó callado.

"Tradicionalmente, a menos que sean sospechosos de un crimen, nadie está _obligado_ a confesar su doujutsu o los poderes que otorga. Es uno de los pocos derechos antiguos que nos quedan. Pero parece extraño que alguien con tu disposición a esconderte eso."

"De cualquier manera, esa no puede ser la razón por la que me recomendó. Mucha gente con el Sharingan no es jounin", señaló Obito.

"Y es posible que no tengas material de jounin. Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. Si no quieres el rango, eres libre de irte ahora y guardar tus secretos. Minato parece contento con permitir eso, al menos. "

"¿Así que realmente no te refieres a tu recomendación? ¿Solo estás tratando de averiguar si tengo el Sharingan o no? Parece una pérdida de tiempo".

"Solo puedo pensar en dos razones por las que ambos lo ocultarían a propósito. O hacer públicas sus habilidades lo pondría en riesgo o en desventaja estratégica, o son una vergüenza para usted que prefiere seguir fingiendo no hacerlo. tenerlo." Fugaku dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. "Dime, ¿son ciertos los rumores de un jutsu del espacio-tiempo, o es solo un truco de salón?"

El corazón de Obito latió con fuerza. No necesitaba preguntar cómo Fugaku lo había descubierto. Aunque casi siempre había usado kamui en casa, por la noche también había cometido muchos errores. Trayendo a Naruto. Demostrando casualmente sus poderes para entretener a los mayores. Teletransportarse a plena luz del día antes de la misión más reciente.

"Conocí a tu familia, y ninguno de ellos tuvo ese tipo de poder. Si es verdad, serías el halcón nacido de una cometa". Fugaku parecía dispuesto a continuar su discurso todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para obtener una respuesta de él. "Sucede a veces. Las habilidades únicas de Sharingan se han desarrollado a partir de tensiones mucho más allá de los requisitos habituales u otros factores ambientales. El trauma, un fuerte deseo de escapar o el deseo de poseer un poder en particular son cosas que pueden afectar su desarrollo".

Obito recordó respirar. Entonces Fugaku no sabía sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Como todos los demás, pensó que todo volvía a Kumo. Por supuesto que lo hizo. La verdad era tan imposible que solo alguien como Orochimaru pensaría en ella.

Obito miró al suelo, esperando que sus evidentes nervios le ayudaran a actuar. "Tienes razón. Siempre quise darme prisa y despertar mi Sharingan. Simplemente no sabía cuánto costaría".

Fugaku no mostró ninguna simpatía. "Si has ganado un poder único, deberías vengarte aprendiendo a utilizarlo correctamente. Puedo ayudarte a hacer eso".

Obito miró hacia arriba. "No entiendo por qué querrías ayudarme, mucho menos darme un ascenso".

"Si ni siquiera entiendes eso, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer. Pero el punto es discutible a menos que realmente tengas ese poder. Entonces, ¿este jutsu del espacio-tiempo es real o no?"

Obito bajó la mirada de nuevo. Estaba destinado a salir finalmente. Mientras nadie supiera sobre los otros mundos, realmente no importaba. Y sería un alivio poder usar kamui al aire libre.

"Sí. Es real."

Los ojos de Fugaku se enrojecieron. Obito se tensó.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, el Jefe del Clan había sacado un kunai y se lo había arrojado. Navegó directamente a través de su cuerpo y se incrustó en la pared. Fugaku se acercó a él y Obito dio un paso rápido y reflexivo hacia atrás, solo para agarrarse con el talón de un cable oculto y caer al suelo.

Obito se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie de un salto, pero Fugaku ya había desactivado sus ojos y estaba caminando. Sacó el kunai de la pared.

"Entonces, puedes usarlo sin activar el Sharingan. No es de extrañar que pudieras ocultarlo tan fácilmente". Fugaku volvió a poner el kunai en una funda en su pierna y se volvió hacia él. "Y responde instantáneamente a cualquier cosa que puedas percibir, pero las trampas ocultas son una debilidad potencial. Por ahora, sugiero mejorar tus habilidades de observación para maximizar tus capacidades. No puedes confiar solo en los dones naturales".

En menos de dos segundos, Fugaku había separado la habilidad de Obito lo suficiente como para comenzar a _sermonearlo_ sobre cómo hacerlo mejor.

"Es bueno que tengas la opción del sigilo, pero en una situación de combate real, el Sharingan mejorará tu capacidad de percibir y reaccionar rápidamente. Será necesario entrenamiento físico para asegurar que tu cuerpo pueda seguir el ritmo"

"¿Qué pasa contigo, de todos modos?" Obito interrumpió, incapaz de soportar más el bombardeo verbal. "Durante la mayor parte de mi vida, actúas como si yo fuera algo pegado a la suela de tu zapato, pero ¿ahora quieres planificar un programa de entrenamiento completo para mí? No quiero tu ayuda".

"Necesitarás mi ayuda si quieres perfeccionar tu doujutsu lo suficiente como para subir de rango. Ahora mismo, no tienes las habilidades para convertirte en un jounin completo. ¿Estás contento con dejar las cosas así?"

"No, pero tampoco creo que quieras ayudarme gratis. ¿Qué ganas con eso?"

Fugaku suspiró. "Déjame aclararte: no me gustas. Creo que eres un idiota, lo cual es incluso peor que ser irrespetuoso, otro de tus rasgos más destacados".

Obito sintió que su rostro se enrojecía. "Entonces supongo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar aquí".

"Pero tienes el potencial para volverse fuerte, que reemplaza a todo lo demás. Eso era lo único que faltaba para colocarte en una posición ideal".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Obito, a pesar de saber que lo haría parecer aún más un idiota.

"Se cree ampliamente que Sandaime convertirá a Minato en su sucesor. Si eso sucede, estarás en una buena posición para convertirte en Hokage algún día".

Obito se enderezó. "Entonces estás diciendo ..."

"Necesitas mucha preparación para que eso suceda. Pero si puedes hacer eso, serías un candidato de inmenso valor. Eres un Uchiha, pero uno que puede volverse popular entre los leales al Tercero. Una continuación de La tradición de maestro-estudiante de Konoha, un huérfano de guerra y un héroe de guerra, alguien con una disposición más accesible de la que nos conocen. Gracias a Minato y tus nuevas habilidades, puedes tener una oportunidad aún mejor que Shisui. "

"¿No preferirías tenerlo para ti o para tu hijo?"

"Soy el jefe del clan Uchiha. Si yo fuera cualquier cosa menos eso, tal vez sería posible. En cuanto a mi hijo ... eso, por supuesto, está por verse. Todavía es solo un niño".

_Este chico…_

Fugaku hablaba en serio acerca de poner un Uchiha debajo del sombrero. Obito no tenía idea de si su motivación era el deseo de paz o de control, pero de cualquier manera, pudo dejar de lado su propia aversión por Obito para alcanzar ese objetivo. Había algo extrañamente respetable en eso.

Al menos fue honesto.


	29. Un respiro asignado

Obito se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos más después de que Fugaku explicara sus razones para acercarse. Trató de procesar lo que decía el Jefe del Clan.

Escuchar que pensaba que Obito podría ser Hokage algún día era bastante extraño. Pero también se estaba ofreciendo a ... ¿a qué? ¿Tirar de los hilos por él? ¿O simplemente meterse en su entrenamiento?

"Quiero convertirme en Hokage", dijo finalmente Obito. "Pero no para hacer que los Uchiha se vean bien o para hacer felices a personas como tú. No quiero ser alguien que no pueda hacer nada por sí mismo. No quiero deberles".

"Es bueno tener ese tipo de convicción", dijo Fugaku. "Pero es normal que los viejos clanes entrenen internamente, especialmente cuando se trata de sus habilidades distintivas. Minato es un instructor más que adecuado, pero solo otro Uchiha puede enseñarte cómo usar tus habilidades Sharingan al máximo".

"¿Y tú eres el voluntario?"

"Lo soy. No porque me guste mucho tu compañía, sino porque creo que tienes una oportunidad".

Obito no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Fugaku tomó su silencio como una invitación a continuar.

"¿Cuántos tomoe has desarrollado en cada ojo hasta ahora?"

"Tres en cada uno", dijo Obito a regañadientes.

Uno por cada momento en que pensó que él y Naruto morirían si no hacía algo.

La primera vez, Orochimaru había tomado el control de Naruto e indujo un alboroto de Kyuubi.

El segundo fue cuando la base colapsó sobre ellos y Obito tuvo que usar kamui para escapar.

El tercero, cuando cayeron de un precipicio de cientos de pies con rocas afiladas esperando debajo.

Su tiempo en el futuro había sido estresante, por decirlo suavemente.

Fugaku arqueó las cejas. "Muéstrame."

Obito vaciló, pero sabía que no tenía sentido esconderse ahora. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos lentamente, contemplando la sala de entrenamiento a través de los colores alterados y el ligero efecto superpuesto que le dio el Sharingan. La sala de entrenamiento estaba libre de desorden que lo distraían, pero ahora sabía que si daba unos pasos más a cada lado, terminaría tropezando con un cable de nuevo. Los ojos de Obito siguieron a Fugaku cruzando sus brazos casi automáticamente.

"Bien. Ya puedes activarlo sin hacer ningún signo o movimiento", dijo Fugaku. "Te daré tiempo para discutir tu promoción con Minato si quieres. Retiraré mi recomendación si decides no entrenar conmigo; sin embargo, no se te dará la penalización de tiempo habitual y Minato puede recomendarlo. u otro jounin inmediatamente después. Es simplemente que, si apuesto mi nombre por ti, será mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que estás a ese nivel ".

Obito volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, como si pudiera presionar la decisión correcta en su cerebro.

"Minato-sensei dijo que tal vez solo pueda conseguir tokubetsu jounin. Que mis habilidades básicas todavía necesitan ser mejoradas."

"Eso es también lo que pienso. Pero ese título le permitiría muchos de los mismos privilegios. Esta guerra se ha prolongado durante tanto tiempo que incluso los capitanes jóvenes están dirigiendo sus propias misiones".

Obito parpadeó. Algo se soltó dentro de su memoria. Un plan. Uno que había pensado sin idea de cómo hacerlo funcionar.

"¿Sabes cómo estamos tratando de vencer a Kiri en este momento?" preguntó.

Fugaku arqueó una ceja, pero respondió. "Dado el éxito del reciente asalto Iwa, no me sorprendería si el Hokage intentara algo similar contra ellos. Especialmente si esta guerra continúa por mucho más tiempo".

"Pero ¿y si Kiri decide usar el Sanbi?"

La postura de Fugaku se puso rígida. "No se atreverían. Saben que Konoha está en posesión del Kyuubi, y que está escondido y bien custodiado. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos?"

"Nada como eso." Obito negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Creo que recuerdo haber escuchado a algunas personas en Kumo hablar sobre Kiri, eso es todo. Pero supongo que esa es parte de la razón por la que se han enviado tantos Uchiha".

Fugaku parecía escéptico, pero asintió. "Sí, un bijuu en el campo de batalla contra los Uchiha sería menos efectivo. Pero eso ha estado lejos de nuestro enfoque estratégico. Nadie ha roto ese acuerdo todavía". Observó a Obito con atención. "¿ _Crees_ que Kiri lo usará?"

"Yo ... no sé", dijo Obito, y eso era al menos parcialmente cierto. No podía saber nada con seguridad, no después de haber alterado la guerra.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Fugaku su idea de robar el Sanbi. Pero si otras personas supieran, incluso si aprobaban la idea, no había garantía de que Obito fuera el que enviarían. Y era vital que él fuera uno.

Solo él podría llevárselo a algún lugar donde tanto Konoha _como_ Sanbi estuvieran a salvo. Sabía que eso era lo que Naruto querría, y era la mejor defensa que tenían contra los planes de Madara.

Finalmente dijo: "Solo espero que la guerra termine antes de que se desesperen lo suficiente como para intentarlo".

_____________________________________

Naruto se había quedado dormido en algún momento, y como nadie se molestó en despertarlo, terminó durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando se levantó de la cama.

Inmediatamente devoró fríos los bollos de carne sobrantes de la bolsa en el refrigerador. Luego se vistió y se quedó un momento junto a la puerta, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido en el pasillo. Si Tsunade quería que evitara ser visto, podría hacerlo. Siempre y cuando regresara al hospital para ver cómo estaban todos.

Satisfecho después de varios segundos de impaciente silencio, Naruto abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con la espalda de alguien bloqueando el camino.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El hombre se dio la vuelta y Naruto rápidamente vio que era un ANBU. El ANBU se llevó un dedo a los labios de la máscara para hacer un gesto de silencio, luego levantó la barbilla y señaló el interior del apartamento.

Naruto dio varios pasos cautelosos hacia atrás cuando el ANBU entró en su apartamento y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

"Lo siento, pero estoy aquí para evitar que te vayas, Naruto-kun," dijo el ANBU. "Tsunade-sama preferiría que se quedara en casa por ahora. Dice que usted y Jiraiya-sama continuarán su viaje en el momento en que todas las nuevas medidas de seguridad estén en su lugar."

"¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Aparte de no estar aquí? No lo sé. Tú eres el único que me han asignado para vigilar".

El disgusto extremo debe haber sido visible en el rostro de Naruto, porque el ANBU agregó: "No entiendo completamente tu situación, pero me dijeron que respondiera a cualquiera de tus preguntas y que no me sorprendiera lo que ya sabes. hacer lo mejor que pueda ".

"¿Sí? ¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Naruto con escepticismo.

El ANBU dudó solo un segundo antes de quitarse la máscara.

"¡Moku-oji!" Naruto gritó. Estaba tan aliviado de verlo despierto e ileso que le dio un abrazo al alto ANBU.

"... Sí, bueno ..." Tenzou dio un paso atrás, desenredando con cuidado. "Tsunade-sama dijo que eres en parte responsable de que yo esté despierto ahora. Una vez que estuvo segura de que el veneno no era mortal, pudieron tomar medidas más agresivas para eliminarlo. No es tan bueno como un antídoto, pero al menos yo" No estoy inconsciente en la cama ".

"¿Estás bien? ¿No deberías estar descansando ahora?" Preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño.

"Puedo moverme muy bien ... pero eso es todo. Puede tomar algo de tiempo recuperar el control total sobre mi chakra. Así que, por favor, no intentes ningún truco".

La gratitud brotó en el corazón de Naruto. Las órdenes de Tsunade sonaban severas, pero confiaba en él lo suficiente como para enviarle las respuestas exactas que quería. Tenzou, a su vez, confiaba en su Hokage lo suficiente como para admitir su debilidad ante alguien que realmente no conocía.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, gracias", dijo Naruto. Se volvió para salir de su diminuto vestíbulo. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí?"

Tenzou lo siguió, notablemente aliviado. "Creo que unos días más. Su equipo podrá visitarlo aquí para hacerle compañía a intervalos cuidadosos. A partir de hoy, sus vecinos serán alojados en un hotel con el pretexto de realizar el mantenimiento de emergencia de la tubería de gas".

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan importante que la gente sepa que estoy aquí?" Naruto se dejó caer en la mesa baja de su sala. "¿Tiene esto que ver con esos tipos que nos siguieron a Kiri antes?"

"No." Tenzou permaneció de pie, con los brazos cruzados. "Esa situación fue manipulada por Root, que ya no existe de manera significativa".

"¿ _Ellos_ hicieron eso?"

Tenzou suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello corto. Naruto reconoció muy bien su mirada de exasperación. "Estamos más preocupados por Akatsuki. Ya sabes, el grupo criminal que te ha atacado específicamente en numerosas ocasiones".

"Si pero-"

"Independientemente de las protecciones que estamos implementando, sabemos que hay al menos un miembro de Akatsuki que puede aparecer donde quiera. No queremos que salga el más mínimo indicio de que estás aquí".

Naruto se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en sus palmas. "Realmente no quiero que él ni ninguno de los demás se presente aquí tampoco. Así que si no puedo quedarme, prefiero apurarme y marcharme. Odio estar encerrado".

"Estoy seguro de que Jiraiya-sama está haciendo todo lo posible".

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Akatsuki era importante, pero tal como iban las cosas, el Obito mayor iba a ser atrapado por _alguien_ . Kiri u Orochimaru.

"Oye, ¿cuándo son los exámenes de Chuunin en Suna?" Naruto dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de cabeza a Tenzou.

"A principios de abril, creo. Dentro de cuatro o cinco semanas. Escuché que algunos participantes ya han viajado allí para poder entrenar en el clima desértico".

"Entonces, ¿los equipos de Kiri?"

"No sé cuáles exactamente, pero eso tendría sentido, dado lo diferente que es el clima allí. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Tenzou parecía desconcertado.

Eso fue correcto. Muy pocas personas estaban en el plan, y no parecía que Tsunade estuviera incluyendo a Tenzou por ahora.

"Uh ... no lo sé." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "No voy a estar allí, así que espero que Neji, Shikamaru y todos los demás puedan seguir haciendo amigos con ellos".

"Si quieren, lo harán. Para eso están los exámenes conjuntos".

"Aquí, estoy aburrido. Ya que estás atrapado conmigo, ¿quieres jugar a las cartas o algo?" Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás sin moverse de su lugar y golpeó la pequeña consola que sostenía su televisor. Se sentó con una baraja de cartas en la mano y le dio a Tenzou una sonrisa desafiante. "Vamos, he jugado contra ANBU antes. No eres tan aterrador".

Tenzou negó con la cabeza, pero se sentó a la mesa de todos modos. "Siempre y cuando no hagas trampa como lo hace Kakashi-senpai."

____________________________________

Al día siguiente, Obito no se emocionó cuando recibió un mensaje solicitando su presencia en la casa principal nuevamente. No había accedido exactamente a nada, pero parecía que Fugaku ya se estaba haciendo cargo de su entrenamiento.

"Tiene razón en una cosa, querida", dijo Hinako mientras Obito se encontraba cerca de la puerta con el mensaje en sus manos. "Eres una de las mejores oportunidades que tenemos de producir un Hokage en esta generación. Si Minato-kun es el próximo, sus estudiantes tendrán una ventaja. Y ese chico Hatake es talentoso, sin duda, pero la vergüenza de su familia es mucho más reciente. en la mente de las personas que la nuestra ".

Obito desvió la mirada. Hablaba mal de Kakashi todo el tiempo, pero le incomodaba escuchar a alguien más hablar de él de esa manera. Como si cualquier cosa que lograra tuviera una mancha.

Obito dobló el papel pequeño y fingió ponerlo en su bolsillo, pasándolo sutilmente a Kabuto. "Kakashi haría un mejor trabajo que yo en este momento. Además, Rin también está en nuestro equipo."

"¡Ja! ¿Quién ha oído hablar de un médico Kage?"

"¿No era el Shodai—"

"Sí, sí, pero nadie lo recuerda por eso". Hinako agitó una mano desdeñosa.

"No soy el más cercano de los tres. Todavía no he hecho nada realmente útil en la guerra".

"¿De dónde viene esto, señor héroe de guerra?" Exclamó Hinako. "Hay una diferencia entre la humildad apropiada y la autodegradación".

Obito se apoyó en la puerta y miró hacia la calle. "Quiero convertirme en Hokage por mis propios méritos, no por a quién conozco o porque caí en una situación de la que tuve que ser rescatado de todos modos".

La expresión de Hinako se suavizó. "Y lo harás. Pero si tienes la oportunidad de volverte más fuerte, no la rechaces por orgullo. Estoy seguro de que incluso Minato-kun estaría de acuerdo en que hay algunas cosas que solo los Uchiha pueden enseñarte. Incluso para lo básico , tenemos nuestro propio camino. No has entrenado con nosotros desde que dejaste la Academia ".

Obito se burló. "Solo desearía que no tuviera que ser _él_ ".

"Y desearía que no pasaras todo el día deprimido, pero aquí estamos. Si vas a pegar la cara a la puerta, al menos escribe mis horas de operación en ella".

Obito hizo una mueca. "Está bien, Hina-baa. Iré a prepararme". Se apartó de la puerta y salió por la puerta lateral en su lugar, hacia el estrecho pasillo que conducía a su apartamento.

Esta vez se le indicó que fuera directamente a la sala de entrenamiento. A pesar de que tuvo mucho cuidado de no llegar tarde, Fugaku estaba esperando cuando llegó. El Jefe del Clan estaba sentado en la terraza, vestido con un gi y hakama, mirando hacia un patio que tenía objetivos y otros implementos de entrenamiento.

Obito miró por encima de la configuración y se detuvo a varios metros de Fugaku.

"No he aceptado nada todavía, sabes. Dijiste que primero podía hablar con Minato-sensei."

"¿Tuviste?"

"No," dijo Obito enfadado.

"No. Resulta que no puedes, porque Minato no está aquí ahora."

La molestia de Obito se convirtió en confusión. "¿Él no es?"

"Nada de qué preocuparse. El Sandaime simplemente decidió enviarlo de regreso solo para rastrear a los desertores Iwa, para ver si regresaban a casa después de ser supuestamente exiliados".

Obito tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que quería decir Fugaku. "Quieres decir, para averiguar si el Tsuchikage intentó matar a Minato-sensei después de la rendición."

"Quizás."

Dado lo que había sucedido, Obito dudaba que sus motivos fueran algo así. Pero le hizo sentir incómodo saber que uno de los shinobi responsables de su "muerte" había escapado y que había visto demasiado.

Fugaku miró a Obito pensativo. "Pero el informe inicial sugiere que huyeron en la dirección opuesta y se mantuvieron bastante firmes en nuestra frontera, tal vez dirigiéndose hacia Water".

"Oh. Yo ... supongo que eso tiene sentido, ¿no? Minato-sensei no puede seguirlos allí."

"Marcó a algunos de ellos durante la pelea inicial, pero el resto se escapó dejando los cuerpos de esos desafortunados como cebo. Continuará intentándolo un poco más, pero es probable que el rastro ya esté perdido. Será más difícil para él". para hacer cualquier movimiento una vez que cruzan la frontera ".

"¿Esa fue la verdadera razón por la que nos dijeron que nos quedáramos en casa? ¿Porque sensei tenía esta misión secreta?"

"Eso parece." Fugaku todavía estaba estudiando a Obito como si fuera un acertijo por resolver. "Solo por curiosidad, ¿cómo elegirías manejar esta situación, si la decisión estuviera en tus manos?"

Obito pasó de un pie al otro. No podía decir si se trataba de un examen sorpresa por el simple hecho de entrenar o si Fugaku estaba buscando algo más.

"No creo que el Tsuchikage haya tenido nada que ver con eso. El tipo principal que nos atacó estaba enojado porque los niños lo golpearon. Todos intentaron huir cuando Sensei apareció, así que realmente no creo que fueron tras él ".

"Entonces, si estuvieras en el lugar de Minato ahora, ¿los dejarías ir?"

Obito inhaló bruscamente. "No. Yo ... los tomaría de regreso y dejaría que su propia gente se ocupara de ellos".

"Suponiendo que pudieran ser encontrados".

"Si no… haz algo de lo que puedan culparlos, para que no puedan obtener ayuda de Kiri."

Fugaku finalmente miró hacia el patio, permitiendo que Obito se sintiera un poco menos como un insecto clavado a una tabla. "Ya veo. Así que tienes cierta habilidad para pensar estratégicamente. ¿Es cierto que eres capaz de mover todo tu cuerpo a través de objetos sólidos?"

Obito hizo una mueca. "¿Alguien me vio haciendo eso?"

"Tus habilidades se adaptarían bien al espionaje, pero me temo que tu personalidad no lo es. ¿Qué tan bien podrías hacerlo simplemente recopilando información sin ser visto?"

"¿Cómo qué? Hacemos misiones como esa a veces ... exploración y exploración de minas, cosas así". Incluso mientras lo decía, Obito tuvo la sensación de que Fugaku quería decir algo completamente diferente.

"Por ejemplo, ¿crees que podrías entrar en el agua sin ser visto, averiguar dónde y cómo está contenido el Sanbi y si tienen la intención de usarlo?"

"Yo - ¿estás bromeando?

"Estoy pidiendo una autoevaluación honesta".

Obito apretó las manos en puños. "Sí, creo que podría. Pero dudo que tú o alguien más esté de acuerdo conmigo en eso".

"Hn." Fugaku en realidad sonrió un poco. "Entonces, sin haber acordado nada todavía, averigüemos qué puede hacer". Se levantó del borde del porche y salió al sol.

Obito se quedó allí un rato más, dudando en dar el primer paso hacia abajo. Se sentía como si estuviera entrando en algo que no podía comprender del todo, algo que podía terminar terrible o bien, pero era irreversible de cualquier manera.

Era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido cuando Naruto se interpuso en su camino, diciéndole que dejara vivir al enemigo. Una sensación de que este momento dividió el futuro en dos resultados: uno en el que dijo que sí y otro en el que dijo que no.

"Está bien", dijo Obito.

Fugaku se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. "Está bien, ¿qué?"

"Aceptaré la promoción, si me dejas hacer exactamente lo que acabas de decir. Lo haré".

_____________________________________

A pesar de las garantías de Tenzou, Naruto y Jiraiya terminaron quedándose en Konoha cinco días más. Fue casi tan malo como cuando estuvo confinado en el hospital. Solo Tenzou, Kakashi, Jiraiya y Sakura pudieron visitar. Naruto le preguntó a Kakashi qué iba a pasar con Sai y Root varias veces, pero la investigación estaba en curso y sus estados aún no estaban claros.

"Eventualmente, se integrarán en las fuerzas regulares. Le dije a Tsunade-sama que no me importaría enfrentarme a Sai", le aseguró Kakashi. "Y también lo he estado visitando para averiguar más sobre su entrenamiento y jutsu. Él responderá una pregunta directa, pero nunca ofrece nada por su cuenta".

Lo único bueno fue que les dio tiempo para poner al día a Sakura en los detalles, principalmente. Kakashi todavía no parecía ansioso por hablar sobre Obito, pero ella entendió que el falso Madara era alguien de su clase anterior.

Los dos se saltearían los exámenes para ayudar en la operación.

Jiraiya solo se detuvo una vez, el último día. Naruto lo acribilló con preguntas sobre cuánto más tardarían y cuándo podrían irse.

Para su sorpresa, Jiraiya simplemente se rió y dijo que se irían la noche siguiente.

Peor aún, Jiraiya actuó como si se fueran a un viaje de entrenamiento. Era como si su trabajo estuviera hecho, ahora que había comenzado la primera contramedida contra Akatsuki.

Pero si Kiri planeaba atrapar a Tobi mientras muchas personas estaban en los exámenes, Naruto solo tenía un poco de tiempo para interceptarlo y, como mínimo, advertirle sobre las ambiciones de robo de ojos de Orochimaru.

Naruto se lo dijo a Jiraiya cuando se fueron, minutos después de que se encontraran en la puerta y comenzaran por el camino.

"¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres que vayamos tras el falso Madara ahora? ¿Cómo planeas convencerlo de que no vaya más tras el bijuu?"

"No sé si puedo. Y no le diré lo que Kiri está haciendo. Solo pienso, si puedo tener la oportunidad de hablar con él—"

"¿Hablale?" Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Quieres hablar con el chico que más le gustaría matarte. ¿Qué, planeas contarle sobre Orochimaru mientras él está ocupado separando tu alma de tu cuerpo?"

Naruto sabía que Jiraiya estaba bromeando, pero aun así frunció el ceño. "Te lo dije, no me va a matar pronto. Y sé cómo alejarme de él si se trata de eso. Si sale mal, prefiero que me dejes y te escapes".

"¿O no podríamos? Podríamos concentrarnos en entrenar para la gran confrontación. Incluso estaría bien rastreando a Sasuke. Pero preocupémonos por salvar a Madara _después de_ que lo tengamos."

Naruto se apartó abruptamente del camino y se internó en el bosque.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas? No puedes alejarte de mí tan fácilmente."

Naruto no fue muy lejos. Se detuvo entre los árboles y puso la mano sobre la áspera corteza de un gran tronco.

"Ah. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo mientras estamos aquí?"

"Mi papá dijo que debería dejar de pensar que tengo que hacer todo exactamente igual que el otro yo". Naruto palmeó el tronco del árbol. "Soy como Obito, ¿verdad? Obtuve mi nuevo poder en el otro lado, así que no resultó exactamente igual. Incluso sennin jii-chan cree que mi energía funciona mejor con las plantas que con el aceite de sapo. Quiero para ver qué tan lejos llega ".

"Intrigante", dijo Jiraiya. "Y vale la pena intentarlo. Tal vez lo que necesitabas desde el principio era un método diferente. Veamos qué tienes".

Naruto cerró los ojos. Recordó lo que se sintió al usar los árboles para encontrar a Itachi.

El bosque que rodeaba la aldea era una única entidad viviente con mil ojos y millones de dedos que se extendían hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Cuando rastreó la energía hacia la tierra, se movió tan rápido que fue desorientador, por lo que Naruto trató de concentrarse solo en el área alrededor de ellos.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía ver a Jiraiya parado detrás de él, exactamente en la forma en que tenía los brazos cruzados con una sandalia de madera ligeramente delante de la otra.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La sensación de ligereza del Modo Sabio se enroscó en sus músculos. Había tardado menos de un minuto con la ayuda del árbol.

"Nadie está cerca de aquí en el exterior. Supongo que Baa-chan realmente puso todo encerrado de nuevo."

"Naruto", dijo Jiraiya de repente. "¿Crees que tu Modo Sabio basado en plantas consume energía _de_ ellos, o simplemente los usa como una pajita energía natural?"

Naruto miró el árbol, temiendo que pudiera haber sido dañado, pero se veía completamente bien. No, había algo extraño. Moss había crecido en la superficie del árbol en la forma perfecta de una huella de mano. Puso su mano sobre él.

"Vea si puede canalizar la energía de regreso hacia él".

Naruto le dio a Jiraiya una mirada de desconcierto, pero luego cerró los ojos e imaginó que la energía fluía de regreso al árbol.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al oír un fuerte crujido de madera. El árbol se estaba expandiendo, creciendo hacia arriba a un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido como para verlo. La corteza se espesó alrededor de su mano y Naruto la retiró apenas en el tiempo suficiente para evitar quedar atrapado.

Naruto miró sus palmas.

En el futuro, había podido hacer cosas como hacer que las enredaderas crecieran de su cuerpo. Nunca fue algo que estuviera bajo su control, por lo general era solo una reacción a la fuga del chakra de Kurama, pero ahora mismo, había hecho crecer un árbol sin dejar de ser él mismo.

Trató de moldear la energía del Sabio para hacer que algo saliera de sus manos, pero no pasó nada. Su piel ni siquiera se arruga.

Jiraiya parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. "Para mí, parece que has alimentado las células vegetales que ya estaban allí. Tu cuerpo real no tiene ninguna célula vegetal dentro, por lo que no puedes usar el _mokuton_ . A los árboles parece que les gusta mucho tu chakra. Energía correcta, cuerpo incorrecto ".

"¡Aún así, tal vez haya una manera de que pueda usar esto!" Dijo Naruto emocionado.

"Tal vez signifique que ha ganado los elementos correspondientes. Pero si no, todavía puedo pensar en un uso".

"¿Qué?"

Jiraiya pasó por una serie de sellos manuales demasiado rápido para que Naruto los atrapara a todos, pero pudo adivinar que era una especie de _traje_ . Jiraiya dibujó una forma ovalada en el aire con su dedo índice y una superficie reflectante apareció dentro de la forma, goteando agua alrededor de los bordes.

"Es esto-"

"Algo que aprendí de nuestra pelea con el Cuarto Mizukage. No he podido armarlo todavía, pero es útil para revisar tu apariencia mientras corres".

"Entonces, mientras yo entrenaba, meditaba y hacía todo tipo de cosas, ¿has estado encontrando formas de comprobarlo?"

"Mírate en el maldito espejo antes de que se derrita, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto se acercó para mirar cautelosamente al espejo. Esperaba ver las características habituales de su Modo Sabio: una cara hinchada, ojos globulares con un iris azul aguado y solo una pizca de naranja en los párpados.

Pero esta vez, lo que llamó su atención de inmediato fue el color dorado de sus ojos, y no había hinchazón en ninguna parte.

Naruto palpó su rostro, su corazón amenazaba con levantarse y estrangularlo. Su Modo Sabio completo fue _increíble_ , pero también estuvo _mal._

Aunque el color dorado era el correcto, sus iris todavía eran redondos, en lugar de los planos parecidos a los de un sapo que tenía su yo mayor. Pero aún más dramático fueron las gruesas líneas anaranjadas sobre sus ojos. Se extendían hasta la línea del cabello y bajaban más allá de la mandíbula y el cuello, dividiendo las marcas de sus bigotes y haciéndose más delgadas hacia las puntas. Naruto se bajó el cuello y vio que terminaban en puntos curvados debajo de su clavícula, enrollados en direcciones opuestas.

"No se supone que sea así". Extendió la mano para tocar el espejo, como si pudiera confirmar lo que le estaba mostrando de esa manera, pero se derritió con su toque y goteó hasta el suelo.

"No te preocupes. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes? El Modo generalmente se manifiesta de manera diferente para todos de todos modos, así que no es difícil imaginar que podría ser diferente para la misma persona en diferentes circunstancias. ¿No crees que se parece un poco al mío?" "

"Quizás. Sí."

_Deja ir esa imagen de ti mismo._

"¡Bien!" Dijo Naruto abruptamente, saliendo de su conmoción. "Si Baa-chan quiere que nos vayamos, no perderemos el tiempo. Íbamos camino a Oto, ¿verdad?"

"Bien, pero está bastante claro ahora que Orochimaru está en movimiento. Parece haber abandonado ese lugar. Podríamos desenterrar algo, pero probablemente no mucho. Si quieres entrenar, hay mejores—"

"¡Te competiré allí!"

"¿Qué? No puedes llegar hasta allí en uno—"

Naruto sonrió y saltó a los árboles.

"Está bien. Si así va a ser, está bien." Jiraiya hizo crujir los nudillos e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Dobló las rodillas y se lanzó hacia adelante. 


	30. Sonido hueco

Jiraiya tenía razón: no llegaron hasta la aldea de los sonidos sin detenerse. Pero también se equivocó, porque _podrían_ haberlo hecho.

El Modo Sabio de Naruto se agotó a mitad de camino, lo que seguía siendo una distancia impresionante según cualquier estimación. Después de eso, la ventaja que había mantenido sobre Jiraiya se redujo a nada, y acababan de cruzar al Sonido cuando Naruto se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué, parando ya?" Jiraiya fingió sorpresa. "No hemos llegado todavía. Solo hemos vuelto al punto de partida".

"Quería ver ... si podría haberlo hecho más rápido". Naruto se sentó en la hierba fría y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás. Respiraba con dificultad y le picaba la piel, pero el esfuerzo total se sentía bien después de días en el interior.

"Todavía no habría sido lo suficientemente rápido". Jiraiya se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado.

"Si lo se."

"Supongo que pararemos pronto", dijo Jiraiya después de un momento de agradable silencio. Habían ardido toda la noche y ya era de noche. "Ojalá te hayas agotado lo suficiente como para volver a dormir como una persona normal".

"Puedo dormir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento".

"No lo sé. Duerme en cualquier lugar y come lo que sea. Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento? Con eso quiero decir, algo que no implique tener una charla con Madara."

"Vayamos al pueblo al que fuimos antes, donde estaba ese informante". Naruto se estiró en el suelo y luego dejó escapar un resuello. "Ahh, me muero de _hambre_ ."

Continuaron el resto del camino a un ritmo más lento. Aunque todavía no iban a la Aldea Oculta en sí, cruzar a la Tierra del Sonido siempre significaba una capa adicional de precaución.

Esta ciudad era una en la que se habían detenido un par de veces antes; fue desde allí que Jiraiya inicialmente había decidido llevarlos más al este a lo largo de la costa. Cada vez que iban allí, escondían su equipo de shinobi y usaban mantos raídos sobre su ropa para evitar sobresalir. No era exactamente un disfraz, pero no le dio a nadie una razón para molestarlos.

Nunca fue un problema porque la gente de allí tendía a mantenerse sola. Pero esa noche, el ambiente en la ciudad era completamente diferente.

Aún no era tarde, pero aun así, había mucha más gente en la calle de la que habían visto antes. Una luz cálida entraba a raudales por las puertas abiertas y las ventanas con rejillas, y había un bullicio de charlas y risas bonitas. Enormes linternas de papel con borlas colgando se alineaban en la calle principal. Serpentinas multicolores y luces de cadena se entrecruzaban en lo alto, creando un dosel centelleante. Los instrumentos de cuerda tocaban desde algún lugar más abajo de la calle, mezclándose con atractivos aromas.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta mientras se deslizaban fácilmente entre las corrientes de personas.

"Consigamos algo de comida y observemos".

Fueron a un lugar de ollas calientes que habían visitado antes. Durante los primeros veinte minutos después de que fueron servidos, la principal preocupación de Naruto fue llevar la mayor cantidad posible de comida de la olla a su estómago.

Por fragmentos de conversación, parecía que la gente estaba celebrando el regreso de una familia noble de la antigua Tierra de los arrozales. Naruto no tenía muy claro cómo y por qué habían vuelto, y por qué era una razón para hacer una fiesta. Pero Jiraiya parecía serio y pasó más tiempo escuchando que comiendo.

"Voy a echar un vistazo", dijo Jiraiya después de que pidieron una segunda olla. "Solo quédate, estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo."

"No te estás saltando la cuenta, ¿verdad?" Naruto chasqueó sus palillos a Jiraiya con sospecha.

"No, mira. Aquí está mi billetera. Úsala si te traen la factura antes de que yo regrese. Sin embargo, una contribución estaría bien".

"Bueno." Tranquilizado, Naruto puso la billetera dentro de su abrigo. Una vez que Jiraiya se alejó, cambió el plato lleno de Jiraiya por el vacío.

Jiraiya no regresó antes de la factura, y Naruto esperó un rato, recostándose, simplemente digiriendo. Todavía no estaba muy preocupado, pero cerró los ojos y dejó que los muchos hilos de energía giraran a su alrededor como un campo de hierba alta.

Jiraiya todavía estaba en la ciudad. En la semi-visión, Naruto pensó que lo vio compartiendo una bebida con alguien. ¿Fue su contacto aquí? Jiraiya siempre se reunía con ese tipo de personas a solas, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que había sentido a este tipo antes.

Naruto abrió los ojos y dejó que la energía se desvaneciera antes de que pudiera cambiar demasiado su apariencia. Sabía que Jiraiya no querría ser interrumpido mientras investigaba, así que decidió ir a esperar a las afueras de la ciudad como habían acordado. Habían descubierto rápidamente que no había habitaciones disponibles para todas las festividades, por lo que planearon acampar antes de dirigirse a Oto.

Naruto se tomó su tiempo para caminar de regreso, disfrutando de la atmósfera de un festival y medio deseando algo frito en un palo, sin importar cuán relleno ya estaba.

Acababa de llegar al lugar de encuentro cuando escuchó el chasquido de una ramita en el bosque.

Naruto saltó y se dio la vuelta. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Por un segundo, todo quedó en silencio. Luego, una forma familiar emergió de un árbol.

"Lo siento. Había mucha gente antes."

Naruto rompió a sonreír. "¡Obito! ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Volviste a casa bien?"

Obito estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra un árbol que lo protegía de la vista de la ciudad. "Sí. Todo está bien, la rendición de Iwa se llevó a cabo. Sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar; se supone que no debo estar aquí ahora, pero Minato-sensei está lejos de la aldea. Con suerte, lo suficientemente lejos". lejos de no notarme. "

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿No quiere que vuelvas aquí?"

"No, se supone que debemos comportarnos de la mejor manera en este momento. Pero tenía que arriesgarme. Tengo un montón de cosas que contarte".

"Yo también-"

"Está bien, bueno, voy a ir primero y hablar rápido". Obito levantó una mano y levantó un dedo por cada punto. "Kiri todavía está en la guerra, estoy a punto de convertirme en un tokubetsu jounin, Uchiha Fugaku es el que me recomendó, he estado entrenando con él todos los días y quiero robar el Sanbi".

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dijo Naruto tan fuerte que Obito se sobresaltó y retrocedió hacia el árbol.

"Lo siento." Naruto miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz. "Revisé este lugar hace un tiempo. No hay nadie aquí".

Obito reapareció, pasando una mano por sus púas oscuras y mirando hacia la ciudad. "Aquí está la cosa. Si puedo acercarme lo suficiente a él, podría transportarlo lejos de mi mundo y hacia la línea de tiempo futura, donde los bijuu ya no son cazados. De esa manera, no hay posibilidad de que Kiri lo use, y incluso si Madara decide elegir a otra persona para que sea su lacayo, nadie podrá volver a reunir a las Bestias ".

"Whoa". A Naruto le tomó un tiempo asimilar todo. "¿Crees que realmente puedes moverlo? Y tienes que hablar con Kakathree-sensei al respecto, ¿verdad?"

"Lo haré. Y no quiero pasar el rato con el Jefe del Clan, pero él podría ser mi boleto para aterrizar en una misión en solitario a la Tierra del Agua. Si puedo hacerlo antes de octubre, Rin, Kakashi y Konoha estarán seguro."

"Maldita sea, ¿qué es eso? ¿Seis meses? Tienes que entrenar lo suficiente para enfrentarlo _y_ convencerlos de que te dejen ir".

Obito asintió. "Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero tendré que poner todo lo que tengo en la transferencia. No podré pelear, así que necesito que alguien distraiga a los guardias".

"Ni siquiera tienes que preguntar", dijo Naruto de inmediato. "¿Pero qué vas a hacer si es… si tiene un jinchuuriki ahora mismo?"

Obito se mordió el labio. "No pensé en eso."

Pasó un latido de silencio.

"No hay manera de que lo haga", dijo Obito. "Y si lo hace, eso significaría que el jinchuuriki tiene menos de un año de vida. Así que ... estaríamos salvando dos vidas."

"Dos vidas," repitió Naruto. Él sonrió para estirar las mejillas.

"El único problema es que tendría que dejarte atrás en mi tiempo. Yo… no sé si puedo transportar el Sanbi _y_ alguien más, si no está sellado".

"Está bien. Puedo salir de allí."

Además, todavía tenía la daga de Minato. Naruto planeaba prestar atención a su palabra y aferrarse a ella, incluso si pedir ayuda era el último recurso.

"Kabuto dijo que quería permanecer en Kamui cuando suceda, en caso de que necesite ser curado antes de poder seguir adelante. Le dije que era una mala idea, pero que realmente quiere hacerlo. Tendré que confiar en mi Sharingan para controlarlo dentro de Kamui, al menos por unos minutos. Sé que hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal, pero ... tengo que intentarlo ".

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. "Eso es raro."

"¿Por qué?" Obito dijo, un poco a la defensiva.

"Er, no tú." Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Es solo que algo como esto está sucediendo aquí también. Kiri está oficialmente de nuestro lado ahora, y han ideado una manera de tratar de atrapar a tu mayor. Atrayéndolo con rumores sobre el Sanbi, para atraparlo cuando aparezca para tomarlo ".

Obito lo miró fijamente, sus ojos negros inescrutables en la oscuridad.

"No saben nada sobre ti, él", agregó Naruto. "Quiero hablar con él antes de que eso suceda. Creo que tú también deberías. Orochimaru probablemente está detrás de sus ojos, y tendría que creer que otras dimensiones son reales si te ve—"

"¿Crees que está bien contarle sobre eso, cuando existe la posibilidad de que él también pueda descubrir cómo hacerlo?"

"¡No! No sé exactamente qué decirle. Es solo que no creo que ser el prisionero del Mizukage sea la manera correcta. ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, incluso tú los odias, y no has pasado por lo que él tiene."

"Cuando se trata de eso, probablemente lo odio más a él que a ellos. Lo _que_ hicieron fue deshonesto y rompió todo tipo de acuerdos, y sí, si realmente sucede, nunca podré perdonarlos. Pero es un guerra, y estaban desesperados, y no tengo idea de cuánto de eso estaba Madara tratando de meterse debajo de mi piel. Pero el otro yo… "Obito vaciló. Miró hacia abajo, frustrado, como si no supiera cómo expresarlo con palabras. "Quería enfrentarme a él, pero ahora no lo hago. Ahora que lo sé ..." se detuvo de nuevo. "No importa lo que me pase de ahora en adelante, _nunca_ lastimaré a nadie que me importe".

"Yo sé eso." Naruto frunció el ceño. "Esperaba que estuvieras allí para ayudar contra su kamui. Además, no sé cuánto creerá de mí".

"Te lo dije, está bien. No tienes que ponerte en peligro solo porque técnicamente somos la misma persona".

"No es eso. No puedo dejar a nadie solo en la oscuridad. _Especialmente_ si son importantes para mí".

"¿Importante? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, sabiendo lo que hizo? ¿No lo has asimilado todavía? Pensé que ya me odiarías." Los ojos de Obito se agrandaron. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró hacia otro lado, una incomodidad punzante irradiaba de las líneas de sus hombros.

Naruto miró al suelo. "Está bien. No tengo idea de lo que sentiré si tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con él de nuevo. Tal vez lo odie. Pero recuerdas lo que dije, ¿verdad? Realmente no pienso en ti como la misma persona. Incluso si tu alma es la misma, las acciones que tomas por ti mismo importan más que cualquier otra cosa. ¿No era ese el objetivo del experimento de Orochimaru? "

"Gracias", dijo Obito en voz baja. "Me alegro de que uno de nosotros lo vea de esa manera".

"Otra cosa. Creo que existe la posibilidad de que Orochimaru manipule el plan Kiri de este lado. Definitivamente está tramando algo; atacó la aldea la semana pasada."

Obito frunció el ceño. Volvió a mirar a Naruto, momentáneamente distraído. "¡Ese bastardo dijo que no iba a hacer nada contra ti!"

"Sí, bueno, según su definición, no lo estaba. Solo atacó a los ANBU, y la mayoría de ellos no estaban gravemente heridos. Regresamos allí, pero era demasiado tarde ... y le dije a Kakashi-sensei sobre el mayor que tú ". Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Diablos, hay un montón de cosas, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar".

"Tengo que irme", dijo Obito, sonando tenso. "Lo siento, pero gracias por decirme tanto. Volveré en algún momento después de que Minato-sensei llegue a casa. Seguiré averiguando todo lo que pueda del Jefe del Clan."

"Está bien. Solo ... uh, ¿mi papá ha dicho algo más sobre mi llegada al pueblo?"

Obito negó con la cabeza. "No. Él podría haber sabido que estaba a punto de ser enviado de regreso. Además, para suavizar las cosas con el Jefe del Clan, tuvo que fingir que eras parte de un ejercicio de entrenamiento que nuestro equipo estaba haciendo. seguro lo que dijo para convencerlo, pero es posible que tengamos que esconderte si regresas ".

"No me importa eso. Podemos encontrarnos en Kamui si eso es mejor. Yo solo…"

"Lo sé. Espero que las cosas se calmen pronto." Obito vaciló. "Esa cosa del yo mayor ... ¿cuándo es?"

"No lo sé exactamente, pero será a principios de abril", dijo Naruto apresuradamente. "Ero-sennin quiere que pasemos todo nuestro tiempo entrenando hasta entonces. Tenemos tiempo antes de que tu Kiri haga un movimiento. Si vienes, tal vez puedas explorar el Agua. Sabrás a dónde ir para tu misión."

Obito asintió apenas perceptiblemente y se giró, la espiral apareció alrededor de su cuerpo y se lo llevó en un instante.

Naruto se quitó la mochila y se sentó. Apoyó la cabeza contra el árbol y miró hacia arriba, pero no había nada que ver a través de las ramas y las nubes lanudas que cubrían el cielo nocturno. La media luna que lo había guiado fuera de la ciudad se había ido.

"Date prisa, Ero-sennin", murmuró.

No importa lo que sucedió o quién lo perseguía, a Jiraiya nunca pareció importarle dejar a Naruto solo durante horas durante las investigaciones. La mayoría de las veces era una molestia, pero después de estar atrapado en casa durante días, la libertad se sentía bien.

En casa, había habido demasiado tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que incluso con habilidades de detección avanzadas, no podía encontrar a ninguna de las personas que quería encontrar. Parecía que Sasuke y Orochimaru se estaban escondiendo activamente de él, y no había podido sentir a Itachi una vez desde su último encuentro. A veces, vislumbraba a Tobi, pero perdía la pista cada vez que entraba en su dimensión kamui o en un área protegida. Ambas cosas sucedieron mucho.

"Entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer a continuación?" Naruto dijo en voz alta. Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en los brazos. "Primera vez desde el enlace. Si vas a intentar controlarme de nuevo, ahora es un buen momento. No hay nadie cerca para detenerte".

Esperó, escuchando las ramas de los árboles moverse con una brisa fresca. No pasó nada.

"Ero-sennin probablemente no me dirá qué día está sucediendo. No quiere que lo sepas. Eso no ayudará si todo es idea tuya, ¿verdad? Pero esos tipos estarán listos para cualquier cosa. Y si eso es no, no tengo idea de lo que estás tratando de hacer ".

El aire se aquietó. El bosque estaba en silencio. La única luz y sonido cercano era la ciudad, donde las festividades finalmente parecían estar menguando.

"Pero si alguna vez ves a Sasuke de nuevo, tienes que decirle dónde estoy. Si todavía está merodeando por Akatsuki, entonces probablemente le hayan dicho que me lleve. Si aparece junto a Tobi frente a Lava-Lady y Ao -jii, podría ser malo. Al menos podrías hacer eso ".

Nada ha cambiado. Como de costumbre, no había forma de saber si Orochimaru estaba escuchando o si se estaba riendo de la solicitud.

____________________________________

La última vez que Naruto y Jiraiya se acercaron a la base de Oto, tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. Incluso con todas sus precauciones, solo habían podido explorar parte de la fachada aérea antes de que alguien los notara y tuvieran que irse.

Pero hoy, la base de Oto estaba sorprendentemente vacía. De hecho, toda la Aldea Oculta estaba desierta.

Naruto pudo decir por la expresión de Jiraiya mientras se dirigían al centro de la aldea que no estaba sorprendido. Todavía recorrieron la mayor parte del camino hasta allí con un sapo, pero Jiraiya los hizo caminar parte del camino para ver lo que ahora era un pueblo fantasma.

"¿Que pasó?" Se preguntó Naruto, siguiendo a Jiraiya mientras entraba audazmente a través de las puertas correderas automáticas de la base principal.

Incluso el falso frente de la base de Oto se parecía al área de recepción de un laboratorio de alta tecnología. Todo parecía inquietantemente limpio como de costumbre: los pisos relucían, las sillas nunca se usaban. Pero las luces estaban apagadas. No había ningún vigía vestido con ropa de oficina de aspecto benigno en la recepción. No había nadie alrededor.

"No pensé que este lugar pudiera volverse más espeluznante", murmuró Naruto.

"Venga." Jiraiya hizo un gesto y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

"¿Está funcionando?" Preguntó Naruto cuando Jiraiya apretó el botón del ascensor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron suavemente, en un susurro. Naruto entró cautelosamente detrás de Jiraiya, y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.

"Según mi información, Orochimaru ha abandonado este lugar por completo". Jiraiya comenzó a presionar los botones en el complejo código necesario para llevarlos a la base subterránea. "Ha liberado su control no solo sobre esta aldea, sino sobre todo el país. Todo ha sido revertido a un noble de la antigua Tierra de los Arrozales. Pero todos están tan asustados que no se atreven a acercarse a esta aldea. En cuanto a el shinobi del Sonido, han desaparecido. No está claro si temían la ira de su nuevo señor, o si estaban buscando a Orochimaru, o si ya han encontrado refugio en otro lugar ".

"Realmente lo deshizo todo". Naruto miró su borroso reflejo en las puertas de metal pulido. "No lo entiendo en absoluto. ¿Cuál fue el punto de volver aquí, quitarle todo a su yo más joven, atacar la aldea, algo de eso?"

"No estoy seguro de poder ofrecer una explicación", dijo Jiraiya. "Apenas entendí la versión de él que conocía. Obviamente, cambió lo suficiente en el futuro como para que ya no le importara nada de esto. Pero _puedo_ decir que siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que se compromete completamente con cualquier plan. Mantiene su palabra, incluso cuando tienes que mirar sus palabras de reojo para ver lo que realmente significan ".

Las puertas se abrieron a un atrio de piedra gris que estaba débilmente iluminado por una fuente ambigua. Estaba silencioso como un cementerio.

"Ten cuidado", advirtió Jiraiya mientras salían. "Recuerde, cada habitación aquí está protegida contra nuestros sentidos. Si las cosas aquí todavía están funcionando, alguien podría estar cerca".

No se separaron aquí como siempre lo hicieron en otras bases. Se abrieron paso sistemáticamente a través de cada piso antes de descender más y más. Jiraiya estaba seguro de que había pasajes ocultos, pero no tenían forma de acceder a la mayoría de ellos.

Las habitaciones, los laboratorios, los pasillos, todo estaba tan vacío y estéril como el edificio en la superficie.

Entraron en un gran espacio, un cuadrado de hormigón que se extendía por varios pisos hasta la superficie. Una enorme rejilla cubría la abertura, pero el cielo lejano era visible. Entre el suelo y el cielo, las paredes estaban alineadas con filas y filas de celdas de prisión vacías.

Jiraiya miró hacia la abertura en lo alto, luego a una enorme palanca que sobresalía del piso cercano.

"Está hecho para que la abertura pueda cubrirse o descubrirse", dijo.

"Eso parece extrañamente agradable." Naruto estiró el cuello para mirar hacia arriba. Las nubes de ayer no eran más que un recuerdo ahora. El cielo era de un agradable azul pastel.

Jiraiya soltó una risa hueca. "No es agradable. Con el tiempo suficiente, la mayoría de los prisioneros permitirían cualquier tipo de indignidad solo por un breve vistazo del cielo. O podrían dejarlo abierto todo el tiempo, y en este tubo, hervirían en el verano y se congelarían en el invierno."

Salieron de la habitación rápidamente, cruzando hacia el pasillo del otro lado. Este salón era más amplio y claramente más cómodo. En lugar de piedra fría o estuco desmoronado, las paredes estaban revestidas con finas lamas horizontales de madera de diferentes tonos. Con poca luz, las líneas escalonadas hacían que la sala pareciera extrañamente alargada.

Naruto abrió la primera puerta a la que llegaron y parpadeó sorprendido.

Era la primera habitación que habían visto que no estaba completamente desprovista de vida. Las habitaciones personales que encontraron en este piso estaban vacías a excepción de uno o dos muebles desnudos, pero la cama en esta habitación estaba hecha y los estantes tenían libros.

Naruto entró, mirando a su alrededor lentamente. Solo notó a medias la inquietud de Jiraiya mientras lo seguía.

"¿Qué tan recientemente estuvo alguien aquí?" Jiraiya murmuró, inclinando la cabeza junto a un estante para buscar polvo.

Naruto miró los gruesos volúmenes en los estantes, pero la mayoría de ellos no tenían nada escrito en el lomo y los que sí no tenían sentido para él. _Neuroanatomía y Neurología Fundamentales._ ¿Qué?

"No toques nada. Si alguien vuelve aquí, no queremos avisarle", le advirtió Jiraiya.

Naruto se detuvo en un estante que mostraba una modesta fila de chucherías. Eran todos rompecabezas de madera, cajas de trucos y un cifrado y uno de esos cubos que se deshacen a menos que lo pongas bien. Naruto lo recogió e inmediatamente se deshizo en sus manos.

"¡Oi! ¿Qué te dije?"

Naruto empujó apresuradamente las piezas de vuelta al estante. Luego se volvió hacia Jiraiya.

"Esta es la habitación de Kabuto."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Creo que la pregunta más importante es por qué ustedes dos están _parados en_ mi habitación".

Jiraiya miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro con una sonrisa sombría. "Supongo que es solo una de esas cosas".

Naruto caminó alrededor de Jiraiya para darle una mirada al Kabuto mayor, y se sintió aliviado al ver que se veía igual que antes. Sin escamas en ninguna parte.

"Sabía que eras tú", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "¡Realmente podríamos haber usado tu ayuda hace unos días! Ah, no pensé en eso. Pero supongo que no podría haberte encontrado aquí, de todos modos."

"¿Perdóneme?" Kabuto le frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera puedo responder a algo tan incoherente. ¿Estás conmocionado o tal vez drogado?"

"No, ese es su encanto natural", dijo Jiraiya. "Pensé que viajabas con Orochimaru. ¿Está aquí?"

"Que decepcionante." Kabuto se subió las gafas, dándoles una mirada penetrante. "En serio, Jiraiya-sama. Debes estar volviéndote senil si no puedes saber que toda esta aldea ha sido abandonada."

"Pero todavía estás aquí", observó Naruto.

"No le debo explicaciones a gente como tú".

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no creo que vayas a sacar nada de quedarte aquí. Orochimaru ya no es el mismo. Dudo que alguna vez regrese a este lugar."

"Por favor, vete. No hay nada que puedas encontrar aquí, y me estás irritando hasta la muerte".

"Escucha." Naruto se acercó a él. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos viste la última vez, después de que ese laboratorio fuera destruido? Nada ha sido igual desde entonces, ¿verdad?"

Kabuto todavía lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora parecía menos molesto. "¿Estás sugiriendo que Orochimaru-sama ha sido reemplazado por un impostor?"

"No ... exactamente. Solo me refiero a la persona que crees que es no es realmente él, y como obtuvo lo que quería ese día, nunca volverá a ser el mismo." No es de extrañar que Kabuto pareciera confundido. Naruto se estaba confundiendo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué pasó ese día?"

"Está bien, te lo diré. Pero _solo_ después de que dejes este lugar sombrío, entrégate a Tsunade-baachan y reúnase con la aldea de verdad", dijo Naruto.

Kabuto lo miró con lástima. "¿Tuviste amnesia mientras estabas en coma y te olvidaste de todo desde los exámenes? Creo que tu Hokage preferiría que me mataran al verme. Tú y yo no somos amigos. Lo siento si de alguna manera esto es todavía una noticia para ti, pero mi tiempo lo que pasó en Konoha fue todo un acto ".

"No lo he olvidado. Simplemente me gustaba quién eras en ese entonces. Y empecé a pensar que podría estar más cerca de lo que eres en realidad. Incluso si fuera un acto, fue divertido estar con todos, ¿no? ¿verdad? "

"Tu estupidez es casi entrañable", dijo Kabuto rotundamente. "Pero me estoy cansando de eso. Lo diré por última vez: vete".

"Está bien, pero todavía tenemos el resto de la base para buscar".

"No tiene sentido. No hay nada aquí."

"Bien, bien, no nos llevará mucho tiempo, entonces."

Naruto comenzó a caminar junto a Kabuto, pero luego se detuvo. Kabuto se movió hacia un lado, lejos de él, pero Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

"Escucha." Naruto miró a Kabuto directamente a los ojos. "No es tan imposible como piensas. Dondequiera que puedas encontrar la felicidad es donde perteneces. Olvida el orden del universo".

"No me toques", dijo Kabuto en voz baja.

Naruto sintió el filo frío y afilado de un bisturí presionado contra su muñeca. Él sonrió. Kabuto miró hacia un lado, donde Jiraiya sostenía un kunai junto a su garganta.

Naruto se rió y soltó el brazo de Kabuto. "Solo piénsalo. Nos pondremos al día más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dejaron allí a Kabuto, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando las piezas desmontadas del estante.

____________________________________

Como había dicho Kabuto, no quedaba casi nada en el resto de la base de Oto. Había alguna evidencia de que Kabuto continuaba trabajando en el laboratorio más cercano, pero no había nada realmente terrible allí. Sin espécimen vivo, sin prisioneros.

"Me sorprende que no haya intentado detenernos", dijo Jiraiya mientras se encontraban de nuevo en el vestíbulo falso.

"Creo que está un poco perdido. Ojalá hubiera una mejor manera de poder ayudarlo".

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿lo sabías?" Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Preguntó Naruto mientras las puertas de entrada se abrían frente a ellos.

"Salga de este país, para empezar. Las transferencias de poder tienden a complicarse rápidamente. Debemos seguir adelante y mantener un perfil bajo por un tiempo. Aparte de eso, simplemente continúe entrenando y cambiando de ubicación".

"¿Regresaremos al Monte Myoboku?" Preguntó Naruto, incapaz de ocultar por completo su decepción.

"En algún momento, tal vez, pero has dejado atrás la necesidad de un lugar como ese para usar el Modo Sabio. Quiero que puedas usar la forma completa en cualquier lugar, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Así que eso es en lo que nos enfocaremos: diferentes ubicaciones y situaciones más realistas ".

"¿Realista?"

"Quiero decir durante el combate."

"¿Estoy peleando contigo? ¿De verdad?" La emoción de Naruto estaba aumentando.

Jiraiya le sonrió con picardía. "No has entrenado en Frog Kumite hasta que te hayas enfrentado a alguien de mi tamaño. Puede que no lo estés esperando por mucho tiempo".


	31. Inversion

Jiraiya y Naruto pasaron las siguientes dos semanas viajando y entrenando, permaneciendo siempre dentro o cerca de la Tierra del Fuego, pero nunca pasando más de unos días en un solo lugar.

Siempre que paraban en una ciudad grande, a Jiraiya todavía le gustaba escabullirse para divertirse y refrescarse. Pero esos tiempos fueron menos que antes y pasaban mucho más tiempo entrenando juntos.

De hecho, cuando Jiraiya dijo _que_ necesitaban entrenar, resultó que lo decía en serio más literalmente de lo que Naruto se dio cuenta.

Una mañana, cuando estaban en la región sudeste más remota de la Tierra del Fuego, Naruto se despertó tarde sin el habitual olor a fuego y desayuno que lo despertó del sueño. Estaba solo en el afloramiento rocoso que dominaba la zona.

Una corta caminata de regreso al bosque encontró a Jiraiya sentado en un parche de luz moteada entre un grupo de enormes árboles de ginkgo, las ramas apenas comenzaban a mostrar sus verdes primaverales.

Jiraiya estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos posadas como una de las muchas estatuas en el Monte Myoboku, pero no estaba en Modo Sabio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Naruto se sentó frente a él.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos. "Yo _estaba_ practicando la quietud."

Naruto inclinó la cabeza con perplejidad. "Pero incluso puedes usar el Modo Sabio mientras te mueves, ¿verdad?"

"Solo con ayuda. Pero ese no es el punto. Estoy cansado de que me superes. Ya es hora de que yo también domine el Modo".

"¡Todavía me golpeas cada vez que hacemos sparring! Ni siquiera me das un respiro de vez en cuando".

Jiraiya se inclinó hacia adelante, con un brillo competitivo en sus ojos. "El modo le da a su usuario un gran impulso, pero aún depende de dónde te encuentres para empezar. No puedes vencerme porque todavía hay una brecha entre nosotros en el nivel básico. Pero he visto la gran diferencia la forma final hace para usted. Esto me hace preguntarme lo _que_ podría hacer si finalmente reprimieron en él ".

"¿Sí? Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho antes?" Naruto desafió.

"Ah…" Jiraiya se reclinó y suspiró. "Supongo que nunca tuve el impulso para completarlo una vez que lo obtuve. El impulso que obtengo del formulario incompleto siempre ha sido suficiente para manejar cualquier cosa que se me presente. No me gusta la forma en que me hace ver, así que nunca lo he usado más de lo necesario ".

"Lo uso todo el tiempo, aunque hace que mi cara parezca que me pica algo".

"Ese es exactamente mi punto. Así es como encontraste la manera de dominarlo en ... ¿cuánto, menos de un año?"

"Siete u ocho meses, supongo." Naruto se rascó la nuca tímidamente. "Mi yo mayor lo hizo mucho más rápido. Y _todavía_ no puedo hacer la forma final cada vez".

Jiraiya agitó una mano desdeñosa. "Mira, chico, tu padre tenía razón cuando dijo que no deberías hacer comparaciones ..."

"Yo _sé_ que-"

"... pero si no hubieras visto lo que hiciste en el futuro, dudo que hubieras llegado tan lejos tan pronto. Eso es lo que sucede cuando hay alguien con quien realmente quieres ponerte al día".

Una lenta sonrisa se abrió camino en el rostro de Naruto. "¿O cuando alguien empieza a ponerse al día?"

"Ahora lo estás entendiendo. La rivalidad puede ser motivadora".

"Si." Naruto miró hacia arriba a la red de ramas de árboles en ciernes.

"Hablando de Minato, no me has dicho cuándo lo visitarás de nuevo."

"Eso es porque no lo sé. No he hablado con Obito desde ese tiempo en el Estrecho", dijo Naruto, mirando hacia abajo y recogiendo con tristeza las briznas de hierba. "Le conté sobre el plan de Kiri para atrapar al falso Madara, pero no parecía muy interesado. Odia completamente a su yo mayor".

"Esa es solo otra forma de decir que tiene miedo".

"Sí. Eso es lo que pienso yo también."

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿cuándo te descubrió Minato? No me sorprendería que lo supiera con solo mirarte. ¿Fue antes o después de que dijeras 'dattebayo' por primera vez?"

Naruto miró a Jiraiya con curiosidad. "No sé ... fue este libro que escribiste. Dijo que obtuvo mi nombre de allí. Lo tenía con él".

"¿Esa vieja cosa?" Jiraiya exclamó con una risa. "Maldita sea. Dijo que le gustaba llevárselo en todas las misiones como inspiración, pero pensé que todo era una charla. Tratando de ponerme un poco de mantequilla, ya sabes".

A pesar de que ya lo había visto por sí mismo, a Naruto le costaba imaginar a Jiraiya y su padre pasando el rato como viejos amigos. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero no quería volver a mencionarlo.

Entonces dijo: "Me pregunto si Sasuke ya se ha reencontrado con Orochimaru. Debe estar molesto por la forma en que Orochimaru ha estado ignorando todo. Si todavía no está con Akatuski".

"Sé que te preocupa que Sasuke vuelva a aparecer en Kiri, pero esa es otra buena razón para que vayamos allí. Incluso si Sasuke aparece, si todo lo que hace es intentar pelear contigo, entonces no se verá tan mal. . Decir que nos siguió no sería exactamente falso. Dudo que le importe algo por Kiri o el Sanbi ".

"Sí. Solo desearía saber por qué cambió de opinión y fue tras Akatsuki ahora."

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez no lo esté. Estamos atrapados así porque no sabemos dónde está nadie. Podría haber vuelto a entrenar con Orochimaru hace semanas".

Naruto apoyó la barbilla en una mano. Tamborileó inquieto con los dedos de la otra mano en la rodilla. "¿Va a funcionar? No saben con quién están tratando".

"Ellos saben lo que le hizo a Yagura, y para ellos eso es suficiente. Molestarlo es una idea imprudente, pero lo harán tanto si aceptamos ayudarlo como si no. Si falla, al menos nadie podrá subestimarlo. otra vez."

Naruto se puso de pie. "Me muero de hambre. ¿No vas a hacer el desayuno?"

Hágalo usted mismo. Esa es su tarea hoy. Para entrenar.

"¿Qué? ¡Te lo acabas de inventar!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bien. Voy a pescar algunos peces."

Naruto caminó de regreso a su campamento y bajó por el costado de las rocas. Estaban en una franja de tierra boscosa no lejos del mar del sur, el territorio más remoto de Fuego. En el extremo opuesto de la mayoría de los otros Cinco Grandes, esta tierra no había sido perturbada durante siglos, tal vez incluso milenios. El asentamiento más cercano lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamado ciudad estaba en la Tierra de las Olas.

Habían estado viviendo de la tierra desde que llegaron aquí, pero no fue muy difícil. Debajo de las rocas, un arroyo con agua clara y crujiente se arremolinó en una piscina perezosa antes de continuar. La piscina estaba llena de lustrosas lochas grises que les gustaba asar en palos al fuego.

Pero en lugar de ir a la piscina donde la mayoría de ellos acechaban, Naruto se arremangó los pantalones y se metió en el arroyo hasta las rodillas. Fish se alejó de él. Su reflejo rebotó por todo el lugar en el agua agitada.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pararse en el agua que se mueve lentamente era el límite actual de la cantidad de movimiento que podía hacer y aún obtener el Modo Sabio. Con piedras resbaladizas bajo los pies y agua tirando de sus piernas, era imposible mantenerse completamente quieto, y sentir el flujo de energía incluso contra ese pequeño movimiento era francamente agotador.

Y todavía no podía usar la forma final sin estar en contacto con algún tipo de vida vegetal. Pero sus límites se estaban expandiendo, pulgada a insoportable pulgada.

Las ondas en el agua se desvanecieron y el arroyo se calmó una vez más. Las lochas se desenterraron del lecho de grava y mordisquearon con curiosidad los dedos de los pies.

Naruto exhaló lentamente y miró su hinchada cara de sapo en el agua.

Nada. Como de costumbre, no podía sentir a Orochimaru ni a ninguno de los Uchiha.

"Deberías decirle a Sasuke dónde estamos," refunfuñó en voz alta a su reflejo. "Sé que no se habría rendido tan fácilmente. ¿Y sabes qué más? No puedes vencer a Obito. Nunca tendrás el poder del Uchiha para ti. ¡Ja! Apuesto a que solías estar celoso de mi el jutsu del espacio-tiempo de papá también ".

_¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso?_

"¡Qué—!" Naruto saltó, resbaló sobre una roca y se zambulló en el arroyo sin caer del todo. Se levantó rápidamente del agua fría con un chillido y caminó sobre la grava seca.

' _Kurama, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hablarme de la nada?'_

_Si quiere que le pida permiso para hablar, estará esperando mucho tiempo ._

Naruto se sentó para desenrollar sus pantalones y ponerse las sandalias. _'No quiero decir que… dejaste de responderme por tanto tiempo, pensé que todavía estabas enojado porque Tou-chan hiciera preguntas.'_

_Tuve que escucharte intentar llamar la atención de esa serpiente casi todos los días. Podría ser la peor idea que haya tenido, incluidos los eventos recientes. Déjanos ser otro proyecto olvidado ._

Naruto frunció el ceño para sí mismo. _'Ero-sennin cree que no puedo sentir a Sasuke desde lejos porque esa marca le da algún tipo de energía sabia corrupta. ¡Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo! Los exámenes comienzan en una semana y todavía no sé qué día regresaremos a Kiri '._

_¿No crees que es hora de que admitas el fracaso y sigas adelante?_

Naruto solo tuvo una fracción de segundo para sentir que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos. Los reflejos de Mode lo hicieron moverse antes de entender por qué. Saltó y rodó hacia adelante, desplegándose sobre sus pies con mucha más gracia que de costumbre, luego se dio la vuelta.

La espada estaba clavada en el suelo donde Naruto había estado sentado, pero Sasuke la apartó fácilmente. Llevaba la misma capa de viaje que antes y lo miraba con ojos de Sharingan.

"¿Funcionó?" Naruto se preguntó en voz alta, más sorprendido por el momento coincidente que por su casi decapitación.

"No," dijo Sasuke, sosteniendo la espada a su lado, el borde apuntando hacia el suelo. "Si lo hubiera hecho, todavía no te estarías moviendo".

"Orochimaru te envió a reunirte con nosotros aquí", adivinó Naruto.

"¿Orochimaru?" Sasuke hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Él no puede decidir a dónde voy. De todos modos, está demasiado ocupado con otras cosas para darse cuenta".

"Entonces, porque estas aqui-"

Sasuke se lanzó hacia adelante, el filo de su espada cortando limpiamente el aire. Naruto se giró hacia un lado y se sintió resbalar sobre las rocas lisas en la orilla del agua de nuevo, pero lo hizo funcionar a su favor agarrando el brazo libre de Sasuke mientras caía. Sasuke ya estaba avanzando, y Naruto pudo voltearlo para aterrizar con fuerza sobre su espalda en la corriente poco profunda.

Naruto fue el primero en salir del agua, y aunque ahora estaba empapado, el Modo le dio la ligereza y la velocidad para llegar a Sasuke antes de que este último se pusiera de pie. Naruto se lanzó y agarró la espada caída, luego la arrojó fuera de su alcance.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Naruto repitió en voz alta. "¡Si ya no quieres seguir a Orochimaru, entonces no lo hagas! Y sé que no quieres ayudar a Madara. Entonces, ¿por qué estás luchando más?"

Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente. Desenganchó el broche de su capa de viaje y tiró la masa empapada a un lado. Su ropa era indescriptible: una blusa de gi ordinaria y pantalones atados estrechamente a sus tobillos con vendas. Incluso su apariencia no demostró lealtad de una forma u otra.

"Tan pronto como seas capturado, tengo la intención de averiguarlo", dijo Sasuke. Las manchas negras como la tinta cobraron vida en su piel y se deslizaron por su brazo, por su cuello y por su rostro.

Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y tiró su puño hacia atrás, apuntando directamente a las marcas negras en la mandíbula de Sasuke. Sasuke levantó su brazo transformado, pero no anticipó la fuerza pura detrás del golpe. Voló hacia atrás y patinó sobre la grava y la hierba. Sasuke se puso de pie, corriendo para agarrar la espada desechada. Lo recogió justo a tiempo, moviéndose con fluidez incluso cuando la carne nudosa y gris se extendía por su otro brazo.

Naruto estaba ahí. No le daría tiempo a Sasuke para transformarse más. Pateó, y esta vez Sasuke eligió esquivar en lugar de recibir el golpe. Sasuke se hizo a un lado y clavó la espada en el espacio donde había estado Naruto, pero Naruto ya había saltado directamente en el aire y estaba apuntando otra patada a la sien de Sasuke.

Un ala grande, grotesca, parecida a una mano estalló del hombro de Sasuke y protegió su cabeza como si actuara por sí sola. Sasuke se deslizó hacia atrás de nuevo cuando la patada aterrizó con un fuerte _golpe_ y el fuerte chasquido del daño, Sasuke solo cayó sobre una rodilla antes de recuperarse lo suficiente para pararse.

El ala se levantó y volvió a su posición original. Una segunda crecía rápidamente a su lado, y las marcas se fusionaron y solidificaron en piel gris en su cuello y hombros. Pero el ala que Naruto había golpeado era más pequeña, como si estuviera atrofiada, y se veía rota y dolorosamente moteada.

Una punzada de esperanza hizo que el corazón de Naruto saltara. Sasuke no había crecido mucho desde la última vez, pero _lo_ había hecho.

¡Escúchame por una vez! Si tan sólo ...

Naruto pagó por su distracción cuando Sasuke de repente cayó por debajo de su guardia y sacó sus piernas de debajo de él, luego lo pateó en el aire. Entonces Sasuke estaba detrás de él, de alguna manera prácticamente volando en un ala, y agarró su chaqueta.

Naruto se encontró a sí mismo siendo levantado, levantado y luego bajado. Trató de apartarse, pero el agarre de Sasuke lo sostuvo. La gravedad tomó el control y Naruto se sumergió de espaldas en la piscina profunda. El impulso fue suficiente para dejarlo sin aliento y remover una masa de burbujas.

La espalda de Naruto chocó contra las piedras lisas en el fondo de la piscina, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que las burbujas se despejaban, y más arriba, Sasuke en el aire, cayendo con su espada apuntando hacia abajo, y la hoja saliendo gruesa, vívida. bandas de electricidad.

Una bocanada de aire escapó de la boca de Naruto. Levantó la mano y disparó una porción de energía eólica que era lo suficientemente grande como para atravesarla hasta la superficie. Sasuke solo pudo inclinarse hacia un lado para apartarse del camino, y eso arruinó su equilibrio. El _fuuton_ cortó a través del ala dañada y Sasuke cayó a la piscina junto con la espada.

La energía eléctrica crujió a través del agua, iluminando los huesos de Naruto y enviando a todos los peces boca arriba a la superficie. Naruto inhaló agua y su visión se convirtió en un confuso remolino de plata, azul y negro. Solo logró salir cuando tuvo la suerte de salir boca arriba.

Cuando su cerebro registró vagamente el cielo y la sensación de aire en su rostro, Naruto arañó ciegamente la orilla, tosiendo y vomitando agua. Los peces muertos se apiñaban alrededor de su cuerpo, y se tendió a mitad de camino en la grava, tratando de apoyarse en sus manos para toser toda el agua. El cabello empapado cayó sobre sus ojos. Su hitai-ate se había caído en alguna parte. La piscina se estaba nublando de arena y sangre.

Cuando la conciencia tomó un agarre más firme, Naruto pudo escuchar a Sasuke en el lado opuesto, tosiendo sus pulmones también. Naruto apretó los dientes y se obligó a ser el primero en levantarse nuevamente.

Caminó hacia el otro lado y tiró a Sasuke al suelo por sus brazos. Con el toque de Naruto, la armadura gris se retiró y se deslizó hacia la marca en el cuello de Sasuke. Una de las alas no era más que un muñón sangrante, pero la otra comenzó a encogerse rápidamente.

Al mismo tiempo, Naruto sintió una ráfaga de energía sabia y soltó a Sasuke con sorpresa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio repentino a la forma final del Modo, pero cuando miró sus manos, la falta de correas lo confirmó.

¿La forma final le había hecho algo a Sasuke, o era al revés? ¿Fue la retirada de la marca solo una coincidencia?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y miró a Naruto, su cuerpo se agitaba con toses silenciosas. Sus ojos todavía estaban rojos de Sharingan.

"No sé qué estás tratando de hacer, pero esto es estúpido. Deberíamos luchar juntos contra Akatsuki", dijo Naruto con voz ronca. Ofreció su mano.

Sasuke miró detrás de él. Naruto se dio la vuelta. El espacio detrás de él se retorcía y deformaba, y el falso Madara salió de la nada.

"Toda esa gran charla, y ya estás perdiendo. No debería haber perdido el tiempo complaciéndote".

A pesar del dolor en sus pulmones, Naruto todavía sentía todo el poder del Modo corriendo a través de él como una corriente. Dio un paso hacia Tobi, cerrando los puños.

"¡Naruto, _vuelve!_ ", Escuchó gritar a Jiraiya detrás de él.

Por un segundo suspendido, Naruto se quedó ahí parado. A pesar de todo lo que sabía, quería lanzarse hacia adelante. Quería pelear, gritar, hacer cualquier cosa menos alejarse de Tobi. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, porque Tobi decidió atacar primero.

Extendió la mano y Naruto sintió la perturbación del espacio y la energía delante de la mano enguantada del hombre, como si los hilos del mundo natural se doblaran a su alrededor.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás del arroyo, y de repente Jiraiya estaba a su lado. El Sannin movió sus manos y el agua explotó hacia arriba en un géiser, el agua una vez fría hirviendo y humeando.

Disparó directamente a Tobi, pero él no intentó esquivarlo. Tampoco perdió el tiempo haciendo movimientos innecesarios o repartiendo burlas. Corrió por el agua directamente hacia Jiraiya.

Jiraiya cambió su postura e inhaló profundamente. El agua volvió a caer al lecho del río.

Naruto se lanzó por el costado para mantenerse fuera del radio de la explosión, tratando de alcanzar a Sasuke. Parecía que Jiraiya estaba a punto de usar un jutsu de fuego, pero seguramente sabía que también atravesaría a Tobi, ¿estaba tratando de aprovechar la debilidad del ataque continuo que Obito les había dicho?

Pero justo cuando Jiraiya soltó una corriente de fuego, Tobi desapareció. La columna de fuego era tan grande que Jiraiya podría no haber podido verla, pero Naruto sí.

"¡Se ha ido! ¡Cuidado!" Naruto gritó. Se volvió hacia Jiraiya, seguro de que Tobi estaba a punto de aparecer detrás de él y tomarlo con la guardia baja.

Pero el cabello de Jiraiya se hinchó en púas y creció rápidamente, creando un escudo para su espalda en menos tiempo del que le habría llevado darse la vuelta.

Mientras tanto, Naruto regresó con Sasuke, quien parecía apenas consciente. Sus ojos estaban negros de nuevo, y solo estaban ligeramente abiertos. La parte de atrás de su gi estaba empapada de sangre. ¿Había perdido demasiado? ¿O sus pulmones todavía estaban llenos de agua?

Naruto sintió que el mundo se doblaba de nuevo y se hizo a un lado y se llevó a Sasuke con él, pero Sasuke inesperadamente se soltó de su agarre.

Tobi había agarrado primero a Sasuke por el cuello y lo arrojó sobre su hombro. Sasuke tosió y jadeó y un chorro de agua salió de su boca.

"¡Sasuke!"

Naruto olvidó el hecho de que Tobi estaba detrás de él. Saltó para agarrar a Sasuke, pero una masa blanca y puntiaguda salió disparada y se envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Jiraiya tiró de él hacia atrás mientras corría hacia adelante, con el pelo revuelto y crecido.

Jiraiya golpeó su mano hacia abajo, y el suelo debajo de Tobi se volvió rosado y carnoso. Antes de que Naruto pudiera parpadear, los dos Uchiha fueron tragados en la boca de un enorme sapo que soltó un eructo de satisfacción antes de reducir su tamaño.

"¿Qu-qué?" Naruto miró al sapo en estado de shock.

"Tenemos que irnos. Ahora", dijo Jiraiya bruscamente. "No creo que mi Prisión del Sapo lo retenga por mucho tiempo—"

Tobi salió del aire tan fácilmente como atravesar una cortina. Sasuke no estaba a la vista. El rostro enmascarado de Tobi se volvió hacia Jiraiya.

Naruto intentó moverse, pero el cabello se enroscó más a su alrededor. Se expandió, formando una cúpula de púas a su alrededor. No podía ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡No!" gritó.

Luego sintió unas manos alrededor de sus tobillos y miró hacia abajo a tiempo para ver las manos de Tobi sobresaliendo del suelo.

"¡No!"

Al primer tirón, cayó al suelo hasta la cintura. Naruto clavó los dedos en el suelo y se esforzó por liberarse, como una persona que se hunde en arenas movedizas.

Briznas de hierba se dispararon y envolvieron sus brazos, clavándolo en el suelo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Él era el ancla de este mundo y era suyo.

Pero la lucha solo duró un segundo. El control de Naruto sobre el mundo se estaba aflojando. Estaba perdiendo la capacidad de moverse.

"¡No me esperes!" él gritó. "Te encontraré-"

Las puntas de pelo de Jiraiya se tensaron, pero simplemente pasaron por su cuerpo.

Naruto cayó en la dimensión kamui de Tobi.

____________________________________

Sasuke estaba vagamente consciente de que descansaba erguido, sostenido en su lugar por un material blando que rodeaba su cuerpo.

Luego se dio cuenta de que esta situación le era familiar y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en el vientre de un sapo.

Sasuke no tenía idea de si había estado inconsciente durante minutos u horas. Se esforzó por sacar los brazos y las piernas de la pared.

"Es inútil. A menos que tengas un poder como el de Madara o el de tu hermano, no vas a salir de aquí."

Era como si Jiraiya supiera exactamente qué decir para meterse bajo su piel. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

"No te saldrás con la tuya".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con esa línea?" Jiraiya le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de una manera deliberadamente irritante. "Te salvé la vida, y estás hablando como si yo fuera el villano en esta situación. ¿Debería empezar a monologar? Incluso si lo hago, no tendrás suficiente tiempo para escapar".

"No voy a volver," gruñó Sasuke.

"Bien. No estoy aquí para arrastrarte de regreso. Sería un inconveniente ahora, de todos modos." Jiraiya se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo carnoso y apoyó la frente en una de sus manos.

Sasuke miró a Jiraiya en silencio durante un rato. La extraña cueva carnosa en la que se encontraban se flexionó y golpeó y emitió un extraño ruido de batido, pero se negó a soltarlo.

"¿Que pasó?"

Jiraiya lo miró. "Naruto fue secuestrado por Akatsuki. Y ese completo _idiota_ quiere que cumpla con el maldito horario como si nada estuviera mal." Jiraiya se puso de pie, inquieto. "Está tan seguro de que lo matarán el último. Y yo soy el idiota que dejó que ustedes dos pelearan. No pensé que se habían vendido tanto a Madara".

Sasuke miró hacia abajo e intentó flexionar las manos. La sustancia blanda había cedido debajo de la superficie. Podría moverse hasta cierto punto. "No sabía que Madara me estaba siguiendo. Pensé que estaba en algún lugar muy lejos de aquí".

"¿Es eso así?" Dijo Jiraiya con escepticismo. "Pensé que te escuché decir algo sobre capturar a Naruto."

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo. "No tengo ningún interés en ayudar a Akatsuki. Pero hubo otro Uchiha que apareció la última vez que luché contra Naruto. Madara no me dirá nada sobre él, así que quería encontrarme con él de nuevo para averiguarlo por mí mismo".

Jiraiya suspiró. "¿No se te ocurrió _preguntarle a_ Naruto sobre eso? ¿O realmente estabas esperando matarlo para detener a Akatsuki? Eso no funcionaría para siempre, ya sabes. El Kyuubi eventualmente regresaría. En cuanto a conocer a ese niño, tampoco de nosotros podemos contactarlo, así que no tienes suerte allí ".

Sasuke hizo una pausa, receloso de cuánto sabía Jiraiya. "¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo estáis tú y Naruto conectados con él?"

"Es complicado", dijo Jiraiya. "Madara no sabe nada, al menos _no,_ pero no tengo idea de lo que Naruto planea decirle. Eso tiene más que ver con Orochimaru". Jiraiya continuó caminando. "Pero ni siquiera Orochimaru podría llegar a Naruto ahora. _Tal vez_ ese chico podría, pero le dijimos que teníamos mucho tiempo", murmuró para sí mismo. "¡Maldición!"

Sasuke consideró eso mientras Jiraiya seguía moviéndose inquieto, considerando diferentes opciones en voz baja.

"¿Orochimaru hizo un clon de Madara?"

Jiraiya se detuvo. "Algo así. Pero lo creas o no, eso está lejos del problema aquí. Madara se asegurará de mantener a Naruto fuera del alcance de todos hasta que sea el momento de extraer el Kyuubi. Naruto cree que tiene una manera de escapar de la dimensión de bolsillo de Madara, pero hay muchas formas de mantener a alguien vivo e incapacitado ". Jiraiya se masajeó la frente. "Está contando demasiado con que distraigamos a Madara. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente imprudente, él sabe que no mataremos a Madara mientras esté desaparecido. Así que en realidad puede intentar razonar con él en lugar de escapar".

"Razonar con Madara no funciona."

"Sí, bueno, razonar con Naruto tampoco siempre funciona."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos. "Hasta que pensemos en algo mejor, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante con nuestro plan para enfrentar a Madara. Si lo tenemos a él, tenemos a Naruto. Después de eso ... no tengo ni idea."

Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que Jiraiya solo le estaba contando el plan porque no tenía la intención de liberarlo de esta carnosa prisión. "Entonces, si no me vas a arrastrar de regreso, ¿por qué no me dejas ir? Madara no volverá por mí."

"No lo hará, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que sepa algo que podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo". Jiraiya se inclinó más cerca de él. "En este momento voy a salir y hablar con algunas personas. En parte gracias a su interferencia, Akatsuki Naruto tiene ahora, y tarde o temprano se _va a_ tratar de matarlo. Quédate aquí y dejar que se hunden en un tiempo."

Entonces Jiraiya dio un paso atrás y dejó que las paredes lo envolvieran. Luego se fue, y Sasuke se quedó solo con la lejana agitación.

Sasuke tosió. Aún le dolían los pulmones por inhalar demasiada agua. Pero la tos se convirtió en una risa tranquila.

"Veremos quién realmente cumple su promesa esta vez".

____________________________________

Obviamente, Tobi estaba acostumbrado a pillar a sus víctimas con la guardia baja. Dejó ir a Naruto tan pronto como aterrizaron en la dimensión kamui, dejándose completamente abierto.

Naruto se había caído desde arriba, pero estaba listo en el momento en que se encontró capaz de moverse de nuevo. Aterrizó de pie frente a Tobi y tiró hacia atrás para golpear al hombre en la mandíbula con toda la fuerza de su Modo Sabio.

Aterrizó. Tobi voló hacia un lado y Naruto lo persiguió. Corrió y alineó una patada, pero esta vez Tobi la dejó pasar. Naruto golpeó una columna de piedra en su lugar y la mitad superior explotó, lloviendo trozos de roca y polvo.

Tobi tomó represalias pateando su espalda expuesta, y Naruto cayó en otra columna lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir varias de sus costillas romperse. Se mordió la mejilla y la sangre le llenó la boca.

Naruto se deslizó hasta el suelo y se dio la vuelta bruscamente de modo que su espalda estaba contra la columna, empujándose hacia atrás, sus pies resbalando repetidamente sobre la superficie lisa. Se sentó lo mejor que pudo contra la columna. La agonía le atravesó el pecho y la respiración le provocó un espasmo de dolor en los músculos. Los huesos astillados lo apuñalaban internamente.

Naruto podía sentir su cuerpo reparando rápidamente el daño, energizado por el Modo Sabio completo, era casi tan rápido como su cuerpo clon en el futuro.

Pero si lo usaba todo, no había forma de recuperar el Modo en este momento. No había dejado ningún bunshin en reserva. Y en esta dimensión, estaba aislado de casi todas las fuentes de energía natural.

Deseó que la energía del sabio dejara de curarlo para que pudiera seguir luchando, pero no obedeció su voluntad. Cuando Tobi se acercó a él, Naruto se encontró capaz de moverse de nuevo y respirar sin dolor. Luchó por aferrarse a los últimos zarcillos de su poder, pero se le escapó.

Con Tobi de pie sobre él y el Modo desaparecido, Naruto intentó lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Detente, Obito."

Y él hizo. Tobi se quedó quieto y estaba a su alcance.

"¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?"

Naruto escupió una bocanada de sangre y apuñaló a Tobi en la pierna con un kunai que había escondido en su palma.

Pero Tobi no lo esquivó ni reaccionó, y la herida no sangró. Naruto rodó hacia atrás de nuevo y se puso de pie, agachándose hacia el otro lado de la columna, con las manos extendidas sobre la piedra. Estaba exhausto, pero completo. Cerró los ojos solo por un segundo, tratando de usar sus sentidos.

Lo que sintió lo confirmó. Era exactamente como les había dicho Kakathree. La mitad del cuerpo de Tobi estaba hecho de las mismas células que él, Kabuto y el joven Obito tenían en el futuro.

No hubo tiempo para reunir energía. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, Tobi estaba parado frente a él, extendiendo la mano.

Naruto sacó un cuchillo de su bolsa trasera y trató de apuñalarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Tobi agarró su muñeca y la retorció dolorosamente, haciendo que su mano se abriera y soltara el arma.

La daga de Minato cayó al suelo.

Tobi torció el brazo de Naruto y lo pateó en el pecho, no tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero lo suficiente como para golpear a Naruto contra la columna, acurrucándose hacia adentro y jadeando por aire.

Tobi recogió el cuchillo lentamente. Lo miró en su mano mientras Naruto levantaba la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente.

Permanecieron así durante varios latidos.

"Devuélveme eso", dijo Naruto, con un leve resuello en la voz.

Tobi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Devolverlo? Como en…" Él simuló el movimiento de arrastrar la hoja por su garganta.

"No me matarás así", dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sombría y sin humor.

"¡Oh, no me pondría a prueba si fuera tú! Pero te _he_ estado buscando durante mucho tiempo." Tobi dio la vuelta al cuchillo y lo metió en su abrigo. Su tono de cantar de repente se volvió mortalmente serio. "Entonces dime: ¿Qué está tratando de hacer Orochimaru?"


	32. General de oro, General de plata

Naruto estaba mirando el abrigo rojo adornado con nubes de Tobi. Ya estaban en la dimensión kamui, por lo que probablemente Tobi no había hecho desaparecer la daga de Minato. Pero incluso si solo estaba en su bolsillo, todavía se sentía desesperadamente fuera de su alcance.

"Nada de eso te pertenece", dijo Naruto.

"Planeo preguntarle a Orochimaru yo mismo," continuó Tobi como si no hubiera escuchado. "Pero como ya estás aquí, todo lo que pueda aprender de ti sería un buen comienzo. Parece que sabes mucho más de lo que nadie debería".

"¿Qué está tratando de hacer? A largo plazo, no lo sé. Pero quiere robarte el ojo. Quiere esto". Naruto movió sus manos para indicar la dimensión kamui como un todo.

Tobi soltó un bufido de incredulidad. "¿Te puso en un estado catatónico, atacó a mis tropas y mató al Mizukage para conseguir esto?"

A pesar de que la voz de Tobi sonaba completamente diferente, el sarcasmo se parecía demasiado a su yo más joven. O tal vez saberlo hizo que pareciera así.

"No." Naruto enderezó su espalda, parándose tan alto como pudo para concentrarse en la abertura en espiral en la máscara de Tobi. "Lo que pasó conmigo fue otra cosa. Orochimaru no está dispuesto a llevarse el bijuu. Pero probablemente quiere que pienses eso, ya que te mantiene distraído."

"Incluso si creyera tanto, y no lo creo, me gustaría entender cómo él sabe tanto sobre mis planes. O por qué te lo diría".

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Estaba en Akatsuki, ¿verdad? Debió haber tenido mucho tiempo para averiguar qué eras—"

"Todas las naciones importantes ya lo saben", interrumpió Tobi peligrosamente. "Cazar al bijuu tomará mucho más tiempo. No puedes decirme que Orochimaru solo hizo esto como una distracción."

"Probablemente también lo hizo por diversión".

La mano de Tobi se disparó hacia adelante. Naruto se preparó para el impacto, pero Tobi simplemente lo agarró por la mandíbula y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza. Naruto pudo ver el único ojo rojo brillando a través de la máscara.

"Esta es tu última oportunidad para responder voluntariamente. ¿Cómo tomó Orochimaru el Kyuubi? ¿Cómo pudiste recuperarlo? ¿Cuál es tu papel en todo esto?"

"Soy igual que tú", dijo Naruto. "Otra pieza en su juego. Pero al menos soy lo suficientemente consciente para darme cuenta".

Tobi golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás, rompiéndola contra la piedra. Las rodillas de Naruto cedieron y se desplomó contra la columna.

El mundo exterior era un zumbido distante a través de la sensación de desvanecimiento en su cabeza. El dolor era agudo, pero no se sentía como si le perteneciera. La sangre le hizo cosquillas en la nuca.

 _Naruto ._ La voz de Kurama le llegó a través de un caleidoscopio mental. _Tenemos que acabar con esto. Si te desmayas aquí, es posible que nunca vuelvas a despertar_ .

Naruto se obligó a abrir los ojos y se apoyó contra la columna con las manos.

' _Gracias, Kurama. Siento haberte metido en otro lío. No te he inventado nada todavía. Y nunca te he dado las gracias lo suficiente._

_¡Este no es el momento para divagaciones inútiles! Usa mi poder. Es la única forma en que tienes una oportunidad contra él ahora_ _._

Naruto levantó lentamente una mano para limpiarse la boca. _No es bueno. Si parece que está a punto de llevarnos para que nos extraigan, puedes volverte loco. Pero ahora mismo, necesito ser yo mismo '._

Debido a que Naruto no podía ver el rostro de Tobi debajo de la máscara, le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el hombre seguía hablando.

"—Pero no hay tiempo que perder en esto. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerlo?"

Estaba hablando con otra persona.

Los ojos de Naruto se dirigieron hacia donde estaba mirando Tobi. Apoyó ambas palmas en la columna para evitar resbalar.

"Sí," dijo Itachi en voz baja.

Itachi caminó hacia ellos con una mano tocando ligeramente la columna. Se veía casi tan mal como se sentía Naruto. Su rostro estaba pálido y húmedo, su cabello caía en hilos cansados.

"Itachi," murmuró Naruto.

No entendió.

Itachi dejó caer su mano. Naruto lo miró, paralizado cuando los ojos de Itachi se volvieron rojos y luego se fundieron en la forma del Mangekyou.

No tiene sentido.

¿Fue esto una pesadilla?

 _MOVE_ _!_ Rugió Kurama.

No. Estaba a punto de ser uno.

La superficie gris geométrica de la dimensión kamui se suavizó en un paisaje de líquido oscuro y nubes de tormenta en rápido movimiento.

Naruto dio un paso atrás, mirando a su alrededor salvajemente. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente ligero y ya no podía sentir el dolor.

"¿Kurama?" el intentó. "¿Itachi?"

"En este lugar, el tiempo está suspendido".

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Itachi se quedó allí, luciendo tan agotado como antes. Pero nada más en el espacio permaneció igual.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Naruto, tratando de no dejar que su voz temblara.

"Tsukuyomi," dijo Itachi. "Mi genjutsu más poderoso. Por fuera, será sólo un segundo. Pero para nosotros, se sentirán como tres días".

"No, quiero decir, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás ... estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

La expresión de Itachi no cambió, pero Naruto de alguna manera tuvo la impresión de que estaba sonriendo.

"Lo siento", dijo Itachi.

Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero su rostro de repente se contrajo por el dolor y se inclinó, tosiendo en su mano.

"¡Itachi!"

Naruto ya estaba completamente asustado, pero corrió hacia Itachi y trató de sostener al Uchiha mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de tos.

No sirvio. Itachi se hundió y medio se sentó, medio se tumbó en el suelo. Naruto se arrodilló a su lado con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y el miedo.

"¡No deberías haberlo hecho! ¡No puedes usar tu movimiento especial cuando parece que apenas puedes pararte! ¿Qué estabas pensando?"

Itachi bajó su mano temblorosa. Estaba brillante y rojo de sangre.

"Sasuke." Agarró la manga de Naruto. "¿Dónde está? ¿Todavía está con Madara?"

"Yo-yo no sé." Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando Itachi se desplomó, y trató de mantenerlo en posición sentada. "Sasuke - él estuvo allí, peleamos, pero Madara no estaba realmente interesado en él. Sasuke debió haber seguido su propio camino hace un tiempo."

Itachi asintió, luego vino otro ataque de tos. Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza, pero Itachi no pareció darse cuenta. Se desplomó más hasta que quedó tendido en el suelo.

"Lo siento," dijo Itachi de nuevo con un suave ronquido. La sangre brotó de los bordes de sus labios. "Lo siento por estar de acuerdo".

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo trata de—"

"Pero sería peor para ti si hubiera dudado. Es mejor para Madara creer que estamos en lados diferentes."

"¿Tú ... estás de mi lado? ¿Estás aquí porque trataste de confrontarlo?"

Itachi asintió con la cabeza. "No le conté nada. Solo le advertí que no le dijera la verdad a Sasuke. Fingí que solo se trataba de su encuentro. Pero Madara no trató de pelear. Simplemente me quería fuera del camino".

Itachi todavía estaba agarrando la manga de Naruto. Pero ahora lo soltó y apoyó la cabeza contra el suelo como si eso fuera demasiado esfuerzo. La respiración traqueteaba a través de él, interrumpida por pequeños tirones y toses débiles que enviaban gotas de sangre.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Naruto susurró. Un nudo duro crecía en su garganta. ¡Es mi culpa que seas así!

"No," dijo Itachi entre respiraciones entrecortadas. "El mundo está mucho más allá de su control. Mucho menos la gente que lo habita. Incluso mientras intentamos cambiar para mejor, nos lastimamos unos a otros. Eso es inevitable".

"¡No!" Naruto sacudió a Itachi cuando cerró los ojos. "No puedes quedarte dormido en este momento. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que salir, encontrar a Sasuke y decirle la verdad. No me importa si él no quiere volver a casa. Ambos están vivos y se tienen el uno al otro, eso es lo único que importa ".

Itachi no respondió. Tampoco se movió.

"Por favor di algo." Naruto se acercó, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer. Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos. Agarró la pechera del abrigo de Itachi inútilmente, como si eso pudiera de alguna manera evitar que se alejara. "No te vayas. Si sigues viviendo, siempre habrá una oportunidad. Pero no hay nada si te rindes. No has tenido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de manera diferente todavía. ¿Ni siquiera quieres intentarlo? "

Naruto se quedó en silencio, escuchando con todo lo que tenía. Pero no hubo más toses. Sin palabras. Sin respiración. Nada.

Los segundos pasaron.

Nada.

La sangre de su piel se estaba secando.

El rostro de Itachi estaba pálido y frío.

 _Nada_ .

Los minutos se alargaron una y otra vez. El hecho de que fuera solo una fracción de segundo en el exterior no importaba. Aquí, la imagen residual continuaría.

Las nubes que se precipitaban en lo alto se movían más y más lentamente hasta que se detuvieron.

Naruto respiró rápido, preparándose para gritar.

Y sintió una mano en su hombro.

Naruto giró la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente cuando vio a Itachi parado detrás de él.

"¿Qu-qué está pasando?" Miró hacia abajo. El Itachi en el suelo se había ido.

"Eso fue una ilusión".

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos más, los puños se cerraron sobre su rostro. El agotamiento llenó el interior de su cráneo; estaba agotado física y emocionalmente.

"¿Por qué?" Se pasó el brazo por los ojos, pero no detuvo las lágrimas.

"Lo siento. El Tsukuyomi reflejó la verdad de tu sufrimiento en ese momento. Solo quería ver cómo se desarrollaría. Parece que has estado diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo."

"¡Por supuesto que sí! No tenías que engañarme para que pensara que eras ..."

"Es una vista previa de la realidad. No un truco".

Naruto miró hacia arriba, casi asustado de lo que pudiera ver. Pero aunque todavía se veía tenso, Itachi simplemente estaba parado allí, entero y vivo.

"Eso es lo que me depara el futuro", continuó Itachi. "Si imaginas a Sasuke en tu lugar en ese momento, tal vez finalmente entiendas por qué no quiero que nos reconciliemos ahora."

Naruto bajó las manos, cuadrando los hombros. "No tiene que ser así. Podemos escapar y buscarte ayuda. Tsunade-baachan es la mejor del mundo. Si alguien puede hacer algo, es ella".

"¿Escapar de esta dimensión y obtener ayuda del Hokage?" Dijo Itachi, claramente con la intención de señalar lo ridículo que sonaba, pero Naruto asintió.

"Mientras nos mantengamos juntos, estaremos bien. Podemos encontrar una manera de salir. Es decir ... estás realmente de mi lado ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Todo lo que dije hace un momento era verdad. Madara cree que me rebelé contra él solo porque rompió nuestro acuerdo al reunirse con Sasuke. No sabe lo que me dijiste sobre el futuro."

"¿Pero me crees? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Mi…" Itachi hizo una pausa. "El otro yo. Yo — él me impartió información esa vez que nos conocimos fuera de Konoha. Me tomó un tiempo revisar todo. Pero había cosas que solo yo podría haber sabido. La trampa que me tendí no podría haber sido hecha por cualquier otra persona. No tuve más remedio que aceptarlo ".

"Así que trataste de detener a Madara ... y así fue como terminaste aquí. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Estoy bien fingiendo que seguimos siendo enemigos, pero Madara quiere que averigües lo que me pasó cuando desaparecí. . ¿Qué le vas a decir? "

"Tenemos tres días para resolver eso", dijo Itachi con una pizca de sonrisa. "La opción más segura es hacer que parezca que realmente no sabes mucho. Aparte de matarte, Madara no cejará si cree que sabes algo valioso".

"Y entonces es más probable que nos deje en paz y podamos encontrar una salida". Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi se movió. "Las… secuelas del Tsukuyomi te mantendrán inconsciente por un tiempo. No puedo evitar eso."

"¿Qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Al menos tres días."

"Tres días…"

El horario. Se suponía que estarían de vuelta en Water en seis días. Su función era permanecer fuera de Kiri y ayudar a estar atentos a cualquier señal de que Tobi entrara al país, informando la dirección y la distancia si lo detectaban. Naruto asumió que rastrearían a Tobi hasta Kiri, pero no sabía cuál era la siguiente etapa del plan.

Tres días a partir de ahora, Jiraiya tendría que irse sin él, si no decidía hacer otra cosa primero. ¿Se lo diría al Mizukage y a todos? ¿Cancelarían el plan?

"Si Kiri tiene un plan para enfrentar a Madara, es poco probable que lo abandonen, no importa lo que elija Jiraiya-sama", dijo Itachi.

Naruto dio un paso atrás. "¿De verdad puedes leer mi mente?"

"Solo aquí," dijo Itachi en tono de disculpa.

"¡No puedo ser noqueado durante tres días! Le dije a Kura, al Kyuubi que se volviera loco si yo estaba noqueado y no podía protegernos. No creo que espere tanto."

"No soy un experto en bijuu, así que no puedo estar seguro, pero creo que debería recordar todo esto después de que se acabe el tiempo. Solo será un segundo."

Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante, con las manos en las rodillas. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa si realmente capturan a Madara? Podría intentar retenernos como rehenes para escapar."

"Nosotros no. Tú," señaló Itachi. "No lo sé. Pero si conoces una salida, te daría una buena oportunidad para hacerlo".

"Lo intentaré tan pronto como pueda, y te llevaré conmigo. No te necesita con vida. Si se da cuenta de que me ayudaste, podría intentar matarte".

"Mi vida ya está perdida. El verdadero peligro es que Madara descubra cuánto temes mi muerte."

"¡Como sea! La misma diferencia. Solo mantente con vida." Naruto negó con la cabeza enfadado. "Si el Obito más joven aparece mientras todavía estoy noqueado, puedes explicarle las cosas. Si puede llegar hasta aquí, podrá sacarnos".

"¿OMS?"

"Oh, sí. Supongo que aún no he explicado eso. Bueno, si lo ves ..." Naruto trajo una imagen del Obito más joven a su mente, esperando que Itachi pudiera verlo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la imagen apareció directamente frente a él.

"¡Obito!" Naruto se puso de pie de un salto.

"Una ilusión," dijo Itachi rápidamente. "Aquí, los que crees siempre ..."

"Esta misión es más importante que cualquier otra cosa", dijo Obito, dirigiendo su mirada decidida a Naruto. "Si no puedes ayudarme, encontraré otra manera. No me importa a quién tenga que vender mi vida. Me convertiré en cualquier cosa si eso significa que puedo vencerlos".

Itachi cortó su mano a través de la ilusión y esta se disolvió.

"¿Ese era tu amigo?"

"Él es el falso Madara", dijo Naruto, mirando el espacio donde había aparecido Obito. "Otra versión de él, de todos modos. No soy el único que Orochimaru sacó del tiempo. Por eso creo que podría llegar hasta nosotros. Tiene el mismo jutsu dimensional".

"Hace un tiempo que sé que el Madara de Akatuski no es más que un imitador. Así que eso es lo que realmente es".

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Naruto miró a Itachi.

"No mucho. Sólo que supuestamente murió en la Tercera Guerra. Yo era demasiado joven para recordar a todos los que murieron o desaparecieron entonces. ¿Quién vendrá a buscarnos?"

"Tal vez. No sé si puede viajar a un kamui diferente, y ha estado ocupado con cosas en su propia dimensión. Pero si aparece, puedes confiar en él."

"Trataré de tener eso en mente."

"Sé que es extraño". Naruto miró a su alrededor. "¿Hay algo que puedas hacer para hacer esto más rápido? ¿O para que no me afecte?"

"Puede bloquearse o interrumpirse desde el principio, pero los efectos son inevitables una vez que aterriza. Se acaba demasiado rápido".

"Supongo que te lo dejo a ti, entonces." Naruto miró con aprensión el cielo de la imagen inversa. "Si hay algo más que necesites saber, supongo que tenemos tiempo para hablar de ello".

Itachi se sentó en una silla que había aparecido de repente. Naruto vio otro frente a él y se sentó en él.

"Háblame de tu pelea con Sasuke," dijo.

El Tsukuyomi terminó.

El agotamiento cayó sobre Itachi como una pesada manta, una sensación marcada por el escozor en sus ojos. Estaba en su límite. No habría más acrobacias como esa por un tiempo.

Naruto se dejó caer al suelo. La nuca estaba manchada de sangre. Ninguno de los Uchiha se movió para ayudarlo, pero Itachi observó, manteniendo la guardia alta en caso de que apareciera el Kyuubi.

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Madara.

Itachi se relajó una fracción y bajó la mano.

"Orochimaru no está detrás del bijuu en sí mismos, al menos por lo que sabe Naruto-kun. Su único propósito en ese sentido es interferir con Akatsuki. Pero Naruto-kun cree sinceramente que Orochimaru quiere tomar tus ojos. Aparentemente, él ya ha tomado la reserva guardada en secreto debajo de Konoha. Naruto-kun estuvo allí poco después de que sucedió, por lo que ahora cree que Orochimaru ha vuelto a su antigua preocupación por robar las habilidades de Uchiha ".

Madara levantó la cabeza, intrigado. Itachi podía decir que el pequeño fragmento de información genuina lo había hecho tragarse la mentira.

"¿Qué hay de la técnica que hizo que Naruto y el Kyuubi abandonaran su cuerpo durante meses y aún así sobrevivieran?"

"No lo sabe", dijo Itachi. "Han estado persiguiendo a Orochimaru con el fin de responder la misma pregunta. Hasta ahora, todo lo que saben son las pocas cosas que Orochimaru les ha dicho, como los objetivos de Akatsuki y, curiosamente, quién eres realmente".

Madara no se movió, pero obviamente estaba furioso. Itachi esperó. Ya planeaba intervenir si Madara atacaba a Naruto de nuevo.

"Entonces, la próxima vez, tendremos que ir directamente a la fuente", dijo Madara. "¿Hay algo mas?"

Itachi no dijo nada. Naruto le había contado sobre el plan del Mizukage para enfrentarse al falso Madara, y sus propias preocupaciones de que Orochimaru era quien estaba orquestando el enfrentamiento. Pero incluso después de todo lo que había escuchado, Itachi no creía que Orochimaru fuera una amenaza que valiera la pena advertir a Madara.

"Dije, ¿hay algo más?"

"¿Es cierto que regresarás a Kiri para recuperar el Sanbi pronto?"

"Sí. Si lo han descubierto, deben estar planeando una contramedida".

Naruto le había dicho a Itachi que el Sanbi realmente no estaría allí, que era solo un truco para hacer que Madara apareciera allí en el momento adecuado. ¿Significaba esto que Madara había mordido el anzuelo? ¿O sabía algo que nadie más sabía?

"El Mizukage se está preparando. Pero Naruto-kun cree que Orochimaru también hará su próximo movimiento en Kiri, mientras que todos los demás están distraídos por el Sanbi. Es probable que Jiraiya también te esté esperando allí".

"¿Oh? Orochimaru parece decidido a regalar todos mis movimientos", dijo Madara. "Por mucho que me gustaría ocuparme de todos ellos a la vez, recuperar el Sanbi es mi máxima prioridad. Si no te importa jugar la distracción, puedo dejarte ir entonces. Sasuke estará allí; él está bajo la custodia de Jiraiya en este momento. Probablemente lo llevarán a casa después. ¿No estás contento? "

Itachi hizo una pausa. "¿Es eso así?"

"Tendrá una coartada perfecta, y todo será olvidado. Cualquier cosa que se le haya visto haciendo antes de esto puede ser culpada de perseguirte".

"Entiendo."

Madara miró a Naruto, luego se volvió. Una espiral se arremolinaba a su alrededor y desapareció.

Itachi se sentó y se reclinó, cerrando los ojos. No por primera vez, maldijo la debilidad de su propio cuerpo.

Naruto había estado tan seguro de que el plan de Mizukage no era más que una estratagema. Que Madara estaba siendo engañada, que Sanbi no aparecería realmente, y Orochimaru simplemente estaba esperando que Kiri le echara un ojo. Pero la intuición de Itachi le estaba diciendo algo diferente.

Naruto y Madara tenían creencias opuestas sobre lo que sucedería en seis días. Eso significaba que al menos uno de ellos estaba equivocado.

Si Orochimaru realmente estuviera detrás de Madara, no confiaría el golpe final a nadie más.

Haría lo mismo que hizo durante los últimos exámenes: hacer tratos falsos y usar el bijuu para crear caos y confusión. Mientras todos luchaban por ponerse al día, él mismo tomaría lo que quisiera.

Era más probable que nadie supiera toda la verdad.

Pero todos se sumergirían de todos modos. Ya estaba en movimiento.

Se estableció el curso de la colisión.

Sasuke hizo tres intentos de escape el primer día.

Primero, trató de abrirse paso activando su sello, pero cuanta más fuerza ponía en la lucha, más fuerte lo sujetaba el interior del sapo. Eventualmente, ya no pudo sostener su forma mejorada, y tuvo que quedarse allí con los brazos entumecidos por haber sido apretado con demasiada fuerza.

Su segundo intento, de corta duración, implicó lanzar fuego hacia abajo para ver si se encogía. Esto inmediatamente tuvo problemas cuando no pudo usar sus manos para hacer el sello correcto. Solo podía hacer medios sellos y concentrar la energía en sus manos. Como todavía estaban cubiertos, todo lo que logró quemar fue él mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke decidió cambiar a la energía del rayo. Sabía que al menos podía cubrir su cuerpo con él sin lastimarse.

Lo dejó ir todo el tiempo que pudo sostenerlo, y estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la carne que lo rodeaba se aflojó notablemente. Apretando la mandíbula, Sasuke empujó, dándole al rayo cada pizca de energía que tenía.

La pared lo escupió con un sonido húmedo y Sasuke cayó al suelo. Simplemente se quedó ahí por un momento, sus brazos y piernas flácidos.

Luego se puso de pie y buscó sus herramientas. Nada. Había dejado caer su espada y Jiraiya había confiscado todo lo demás. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir lanzando todos los jutsu que tenía a las paredes con la esperanza de que ellos también cedieran.

Desafortunadamente, no lo hicieron. Ni siquiera cuando empujó su sello celestial al máximo.

Para cuando Jiraiya regresó a ver cómo estaba, Sasuke se había detenido para sentarse y tomar un pequeño descanso.

Jiraiya se agachó a su lado. "Así que esto es lo que parece cuando los jóvenes se desvían de su camino".

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de golpe y le dio a Jiraiya una mirada fulminante.

Jiraiya no se inmutó. "Veo que te liberaste. ¿Diste una buena siesta? ¿O vas a fingir que no estabas durmiendo hace un momento?"

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Nada. Solo pensé que podrías tener hambre." Dejó una caja bento frente a Sasuke. "Por cierto, podrías haberte ahorrado el esfuerzo y esperar a que te decepcione. No es como si estuviera planeando alimentarte yo mismo".

Sasuke no se movió por el bento. "¿Qué está pasando afuera? ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Estamos de camino a la Tierra del Agua. Rotonda, de todos modos. Mi trabajo es controlar los movimientos de Madara y asegurarme de que vaya al lugar correcto en el momento correcto".

"¿No vas a ir tras él?"

Jiraiya le dio una sonrisa que se parecía más a una mueca. "Créeme, me encantaría. Pero como me han dicho las pocas personas que saben lo que pasó, hasta ahora, Naruto y Tsunade, estoy concentrando todo mi esfuerzo en asegurarme de que Kiri tenga éxito. "Si no lo alcanzo", agregó, " _entonces_ podré tomar el asunto en mis propias manos".

"¿Por qué? ¿Tu jinchuuriki se ha ido, y estás dependiendo de otra aldea para recuperarlo?"

"No, dependemos de ellos para ayudarnos a atrapar a Madara. Da la casualidad de que los dos goles se cruzan en este momento". Jiraiya dio un _tsk_ irritado _._ "No siempre se trata del enfrentamiento uno a uno. ¿Por qué desecharíamos un plan completamente formado que está sucediendo en menos de una semana? Suponiendo, es decir, que Madara no haga ningún movimiento para tomar el Kyuubi antes de eso. Si no lo hice ' No sé nada mejor, diría que estabas preocupado por Naruto. "

"Y si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tienes miedo de algo".

Jiraiya se quedó en silencio. Por un momento, Sasuke se sintió seguro de que había logrado ofender al Sannin, había logrado atravesar su despreocupada armadura. Pero entonces Jiraiya se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con una sonrisa intrigada en su rostro.

"No sabrías nada útil sobre Orochimaru, ¿verdad? Por ejemplo, si él planea o no arruinar esta pequeña fiesta que hemos preparado para Madara."

"No," dijo Sasuke, sin saber si Jiraiya estaba tratando de ponerlo a prueba. "No había oído hablar de eso antes. De todos modos, ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi a Orochimaru."

"Apuesto a que te arrepientes de estar tan distraído ahora que has perdido con Naruto".

Sasuke se erizó de inmediato. "Si Madara no hubiera interrumpido ..."

"Sí, sí, guárdalo. No te estoy criticando. Lo creas o no, me alegro de que hayas dejado de salir con Orochimaru esta vez. Él es ... bueno, no es la misma persona que solía ser. Y no lo era". Era exactamente un mentor saludable antes de eso. Y eso viene de alguien como yo ".

"Haré lo que sea necesario para fortalecerme. Pero también quiero saber la verdad. Ya he esperado cuatro años. Puedo posponerlo un poco más si eso significa saber lo que realmente sucedió".

Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Te han atrapado justo en el medio, ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece esto? Incluso con un esfuerzo grupal, enfrentar a Madara será peligroso. Pero tenemos más posibilidades de trabajar juntos que cualquiera que lo haga solo. Si podemos atraparlo, Tengo la sensación de que muchas de nuestras preguntas serán respondidas ".

"Si esperas que te ayude ..."

"No, no tienes que hacer eso. Solo digo que quedarte podría ser una vía rápida para las respuestas que estás buscando. Por un lado, Naruto ha estado tratando de decirte la verdad todo el tiempo. . "

"No me interesa lo que él crea que sabe".

"Deberías estarlo. Oh, bueno. No es como si te estuviera dando la opción de quedarte, de todos modos, pero sería bueno contar con tu cooperación." Jiraiya empujó el bento hacia Sasuke de nuevo. "Hay mucho trabajo por hacer si quieres ayudar a derribar a Madara. Si no, vas a estar aburrido durante la próxima semana".

Jiraiya se puso de pie, caminó hacia atrás contra la pared y desapareció antes de lo que esperaba Sasuke. Se acercó a pasar sus manos sobre esa parte de la pared, pero no pudo decir cómo había salido Jiraiya.

Sasuke pateó la pared carnosa por agitación.

Jiraiya todavía nunca le dijo lo que estaba haciendo en este momento.


	33. Buenas intenciones

Después de que Obito se reuniera con Naruto fuera de la aldea de los Sonidos, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando diariamente con Fugaku. No había mucho más _que_ hacer.

Minato todavía no había regresado. Fugaku estaba convencido de que había encontrado algo que valía la pena perseguir, pero el Sandaime estaba siendo opaco sobre lo que podría ser. Mientras tanto, el Equipo Minato no recibió más misiones.

Una vez, Obito se arriesgó a volver a la línea de tiempo de Naruto nuevamente. No podía dormir, y pensó a medias: si, tal vez, este punto muerto continuaba… tal vez el puro peso del aburrimiento sería suficiente para hacer que conocer a su yo mayor fuera una opción atractiva.

Pero cuando Obito llegó allí, no pudo obligarse a decir las palabras. Naruto y Jiraiya habían acampado en algún lugar, y todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Jiraiya estaba acostado de lado de espaldas al campamento, mirando hacia una gran vista del cielo y el bosque debajo. Naruto estaba sentado contra un árbol con un libro suelto en su mano, como si se hubiera quedado dormido leyendo. Estaba inclinado al azar a un lado, roncando levemente.

Al final, Obito no dijo nada.

 _Regresaré mañana,_ decidió. Primero debería hablar con Kushina, tal vez ella sabía cuándo se suponía que Minato regresaría. Hasta que lo supiera, Obito no podía prometer nada. Y sería tonto despertarlos en medio de la noche solo para saludarlos.

Una suave brisa hizo susurrar los árboles. Nada más cambió, pero Obito de repente tuvo la impresión de que Jiraiya estaba despierto. Quizás el Sannin estaba demasiado quieto, o quizás era la forma en que su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada en la dirección de Obito, como si estuviera escuchando.

 _Mañana_ , se dijo Obito de nuevo. Después de la reunión del equipo y después del entrenamiento. Para entonces, podría saber algo. Se apartó de ellos y desapareció.

___________________________________

Kushina se había tomado muy en serio la idea de organizar una fiesta de felicitaciones para Obito _y_ de hacer que Kakashi asistiera.

Fue bajo el disfraz de una reunión de equipo en la casa de Minato y Kushina. Y Kakashi apareció, porque a pesar de todo su ceño y quejas, quería una actualización sobre Minato tanto como cualquier otra persona. E incluso él no se atrevió a ignorar la invitación de Kushina.

"Estaba _furiosa_ ", anunció Kushina desde la entrada de la cocina, sosteniendo un cuchillo de chef como si fuera a apuñalar a alguien retroactivamente. "¡La mayoría de los equipos tienen tiempo libre garantizado después de una misión como esa! Pero cuando regresó, Minato me dijo que todos debían estar de guardia. Luego lo enviaron inmediatamente de regreso al territorio enemigo ... apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de mí. ! "

"¿Sabes por qué?" Preguntó Rin, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

"Sandaime-sama está presionando demasiado", continuó Kushina, haciendo girar el cuchillo en su mano. "Quiero decir, claro, hemos ganado algo de impulso después de que Iwa se rindió. Y todos quieren que esto termine rápidamente. Pero no podemos contar con que Kiri esté tan asustado de Minato que lo dejarán entrar."

"¿Pero por qué tuvo que ir solo?" Dijo Obito. "Somos un equipo. ¿Cuál fue el punto de que volviéramos aquí solo para sentarnos?"

"Tuvo que dejar todo el exceso de equipaje", dijo Kakashi.

"Sabes que eso te incluye a ti, ¿verdad?" Obito respondió de inmediato.

Kushina frunció el ceño y dejó de girar el cuchillo. "Eso es algo a lo que quizás tengas que acostumbrarte. No dejarás de tener misiones juntos, pero estarás dividido más a menudo con tres jounin en el equipo".

"Es solo un _tokubetsu jounin_ ." Kakashi señaló a Obito con el pulgar.

"¿Desde cuándo te ha importado? Sólo lo dices porque soy yo".

"¡Ah, estoy tan celoso!" Rin se dejó caer en el sillón con un suspiro agudo. "También necesito encontrar a alguien que me recomiende".

"Creo que Minato quería esperar hasta el final de la guerra para todos ustedes", dijo Kushina. "Ser ascendido a una edad temprana en tiempos de guerra, él sabe lo que es eso. Pero Kakashi estaba ganando tanta atención, se sentía algo inevitable. Y entonces Obito fue recomendado por ese cabeza de almeja, el Jefe de Clan, de todas las personas".

"Pero seguimos siendo un equipo", dijo Rin esperanzada, mirando a Kakashi.

"¡Por supuesto! Mi equipo ya no va mucho en misiones juntos, pero seguimos siendo amigos y nos vemos todo el tiempo", dijo Kushina con seriedad.

"Sí, es una lástima que estés atrapado con nosotros para siempre", le dijo Obito a Kakashi. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba sonriendo. Kakashi alzó una ceja sin sentirse impresionado.

"Tendrás tus propias misiones", dijo Rin. "Kakashi puede dirigir sus propios equipos. ¿Pero el tokubetsu jounin normalmente no trabaja en un departamento específico? ¿Vas a unirte a la policía?"

"No si puedo evitarlo." Obito hizo una mueca. "Si me pide que haga eso, me dejaré degradar".

"Es demasiado tarde para eso. No puede hacer nada para cambiar tu rango. Permanecerá hasta que te jubiles, mueras o te asciendan de nuevo", dijo Kushina.

"Todavía quiere que entrene con él todos los días", se quejó Obito. "Vamos a empezar a entrenar en equipo de nuevo cuando Minato-sensei regrese, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haré entonces?"

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. "Tendrás que hacer ambas cosas. Asumir un nuevo puesto significa más responsabilidades. Tendrás que trabajar más duro que los demás, pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado a eso".

"¡Ooh, Kakashi!" Kushina estaba de repente a su lado, tocando su mejilla. "Viniendo de ti, eso era casi decir algo agradable, ¡'ttebane! Ya has aceptado la promoción de Obito, ¿no es así?"

"No, quise decir que siempre se está poniendo al día ..." Kakashi se inclinó, no estaba equipado para manejar las burlas de Kushina. Le dio a Rin una mirada silenciosa pidiendo ayuda.

"Tienes que irte hoy también, ¿no?" Rin le preguntó a Obito, claramente reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Asegúrate de no comer en exceso antes de irte".

"¿Qué?" Obito dijo con horror. La comida casera de Kushina era la mejor del mundo entero, ¿y de alguna manera _no se_ suponía que comiera tanto como fuera posible?

"No te preocupes, puedes llevarte todas las sobras a casa", dijo Kushina, enderezándose. "Hablando de eso, tengo que ir a comprobarlo".

Poco después se trasladaron a la cocina para comer. Kushina había preparado una olla gigantesca de estofado de marisco mixto. Estaba delicioso y sabroso, con cangrejo y vieiras y sopa de verduras, y lo suficientemente picante como para que la boca de Obito ardiera después del primer plato. Kushina le informó que era mucho más suave de lo habitual, ya que nunca se contuvo cuando solo estaban ella y Minato.

Todo estaba tan bien que no les tomó mucho tiempo terminar la comida. Después de un tiempo, Obito finalmente pudo relajarse y permitirse sentirse un poco emocionado y feliz por su promoción.

Incluso Kakashi comenzó a ser menos un palo en el barro de lo habitual.

"¡Bueno!" Dijo Kushina. "¡Es hora de los regalos!"

"No me diste nada, así que no vi ninguna razón para darte algo", dijo Kakashi. Obito se encogió de hombros. Eso fue ni más ni menos de lo esperado. Entonces Kakashi agregó, "Pero como Minato-sensei no está aquí, elegí algo en su nombre".

Obito tomó el pergamino ofrecido con cautela, medio seguro de que estallaría en su cara si intentaba abrirlo. Lo desenrolló hasta la mitad, sosteniéndolo con el brazo extendido.

El pergamino describía una amplia gama de técnicas de bukijutsu. A pesar de lo ordinario del contenido, Obito hizo una mueca. Fugaku había dejado muy claro que sus habilidades con las armas no estaban a la altura de los estándares Uchiha. Ya habían pasado días enteros practicando tiro al blanco.

"Gracias", dijo Obito, tratando de no dejar que sonara demasiado genuino. Solo por principio.

Rin le dio el mismo tipo de botiquín que le había dado a Kakashi por su promoción. Las manos de Obito buscaron a tientas la caja mientras la aceptaba y le agradecía. Pero no pudo evitar sentir la más leve punzada de decepción cuando puso el segundo regalo al lado del primero.

Kushina le dio un sobre estrecho. Estaba relleno de un grueso fajo de papeles cubiertos de dibujos de tinta. Focas.

"Estos le ayudarán a ocultar su presencia en las misiones", explicó. "A veces, su jutsu puede no ser suficiente para encontrar la información que necesita. Esto le permitirá disfrazarse con un henge fuerte, mientras que otros no pueden sentir su presencia".

"¿Tú hiciste estos?" Preguntó Obito, revolviendo los sellos con cuidado.

"¡Por supuesto lo hice!"

"Gracias, tía Kushina." Obito le dio una sonrisa y puso los sellos en su bolsa. Planeaba dejar que Naruto los tuviera tan pronto como dejara el entrenamiento y visitara esa línea de tiempo. No compensaría por completo su ausencia continua, o la demora en conocer a Kushina, pero estaba seguro de que Naruto estaría encantado.

"¿No es hora de que vayas a la casa de Uchiha-sama?" Dijo Kakashi.

Obito miró el reloj de la pared y gimió. "Tienes razón. Voy a llegar tarde si tengo que caminar todo el camino de regreso. Supongo que ..."

"No empieces a confiar en tu jutsu para llegar a tiempo", dijo Rin con firmeza.

Kushina estaba poniendo los platos sobrantes en una canasta. "¡Oh! Iré contigo parte del camino y llevaré estas cosas a tu apartamento, para que no tengas que hacerlo. No me importaría saludar a Hinako-baa."

"Está bien", dijo Obito tímidamente.

Se fueron tan pronto como todo estuvo empacado. Kushina llevó la canasta en su brazo mientras salían a la calle. Obito se ofreció a llevarlo, pero Kushina lo derribó.

"Ne, Obito," dijo mientras se dirigían hacia el distrito Uchiha. "Sé que te pregunté esto antes, pero ¿sucedió algo malo en tu misión?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Kushina tarareó y frunció el ceño ante la carretera frente a ellos pensativamente. "No estoy seguro. Sigo pensando en Minato, definitivamente algo estaba en su mente. Él fue muy vago cuando le pregunté sobre la misión. Y lo llamaron de nuevo tan de repente."

"Oh." Obito miró a la calle a su alrededor, evitando la mirada de Kushina. "Quiero decir, pasaron muchas cosas. Yo también estoy preocupado. Especialmente después de tener un montón de encontronazos con Iwa y esos desertores que regresaron para tendernos una emboscada".

"Si lo se." Kushina colocó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de una oreja con su mano libre. "Lo siento. Debería hablar con él cuando regrese, pero a veces no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo. Si soy paciente, lo que sea que lo moleste generalmente sale en el momento adecuado. Pero también me temo que será más que eso, algún día. Que una parte de él se saldrá de su alcance ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Obito preguntó de nuevo, lentamente.

"¿No puedes decir que está exhausto? Ser el arma más afilada de la aldea no es todo lo que parece. No cuando te impide dormir por la noche".

"¿Estás hablando de cómo derrotó a Iwa básicamente solo?" Obito no lo había pensado mucho, con todo lo demás que sucedió.

"No lo sé. Hay tanto." Hizo un gesto hacia el distrito Uchiha que los rodeaba. "Así. Él puede ver la división que ha existido entre nosotros y los Uchiha desde siempre. Sé que espera que puedas ayudar, pero no queremos que te metas demasiado en la cabeza".

"Yo tampoco quiero. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Cuando Minato-sensei se convierta en Hokage, lo seguiré. Nadie más."

"¡Ahora estas hablando!" Kushina le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y tiró de él para hacer una llave con un brazo sorprendentemente fuerte.

"¡Ay!" Obito hizo un intento infructuoso de liberarse antes de que simplemente pasara y se alejara.

"¡Oh, eso es interesante! Así que no te teletransportas como lo hace Minato."

"No exactamente. Um ... supongo que voy entre _aquí_ y _no-aquí en_ lugar de aquí para allá."

"Eso es tan increíble." Kushina le sonrió. "No es de extrañar que Fugaku estuviera ansioso por atraparte primero. Probablemente se arrepienta de haberte ignorado antes".

"¡Ja! Como si lo admitiera."

Obito y Kushina se adentraron más en el Distrito y ambos se detuvieron en un lugar donde terminaba la calle, y la única opción era girar a la derecha o a la izquierda.

"Felicidades de nuevo." Kushina le dio un abrazo. "No dejes que Fugaku te haga pasar un mal rato hoy. Asegúrate de que sepa que vas a empezar a entrenar con tu equipo pronto".

"Probablemente dirá lo mismo que hizo Kakashi", dijo Obito con un suspiro.

"Probablemente. Saluda a Mikoto de mi parte. Ah, y aquí." Kushina sacó un molinillo de papel de colores de la canasta. "Esto es para Ita-chan."

"Bueno."

Pronto Obito estuvo solo, y con menos prisa ahora que no tenía que detenerse en casa primero.

Hizo girar el molinillo para que girara. Últimamente, se había esforzado mucho por no pensar en esa otra versión de sí mismo, pero sus pensamientos y recuerdos no querían cooperar. Obito no pudo evitar escanear cada aspecto de su vida en busca de pistas como si fuera la escena de un crimen.

Kushina siempre lo había invitado a comer cuando se sentía solo o rechazado. Minato había sido la primera persona en creer en sus sueños en lugar de reírse de ellos. Lo cuidaron incondicionalmente. ¿Cómo podía matarlos?

¿Cómo podría el pequeño y adorado Itachi hacer lo mismo con sus padres?

 _La convicción y la determinación_ de los _shinobi_ era una de esas cosas que los maestros intentaban inculcarles, algo por lo que aquellos en los rangos más altos estaban destinados a vivir. Fugaku le recordaba eso con bastante frecuencia.

Pero de alguna manera, nunca hablaron del otro lado. Nunca se le ocurrió a Obito que alguien como Minato, quien parecía saber sin esfuerzo lo que estaba bien, podría tener problemas a veces también.

___________________________________

Obito se sentó en la veranda y tomó un largo trago de agua. Finalmente habían terminado de entrenar para el día, y pronto se iría a casa. Ya era hora de la conferencia habitual de Fugaku sobre lo que hizo mal, cuánto había decepcionado a sus antepasados, o lo que fuera a ser el puntillo del día.

"Entonces, es oficial ahora".

Obito miró a Fugaku con recelo. No esperaba que el Jefe del Clan hiciera ninguna mención sobre su promoción. Habían estado entrenando duro toda la tarde sin una pizca de ello.

Obito bajó el agua. "Sí, lo es. Ahora soy una especie de jounin".

"Cuando finalmente me dijiste que aceptarías la recomendación," continuó Fugaku, cruzando los brazos a la espalda, "Dijiste que lo harías si te dejaba seguir a Minato en la investigación de Water."

Obito se volvió a medias hacia él. "Sí, pero luego me llamaste mocoso ingrato y me amenazaste con retirar tu nominación."

"No con tantas palabras", dijo Fugaku. "Simplemente no es posible enviar a quien queramos, cuando queramos".

"Lo sé pero-"

"La Tierra del Agua está compuesta por cientos de pequeñas islas, y Kiri-nin altera las nieblas que ocurren naturalmente para que sea un amortiguador para los doujutsu y los tipos de sensores. Aparte de Minato, hemos logrado poco progreso significativo allí".

"Pero si seguimos luchando contra ellos desde el exterior, ¿cuánto más nos llevará?"

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Fugaku, sorprendiéndolo. "Tendremos que abrirnos paso eventualmente. Mientras crean que tienen la ventaja, no se sentirán tentados a usar el Sanbi. Pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar. Ahí es donde alguien con tu habilidad estaría más útil."

"¿Si?" Obito dijo emocionado.

"En última instancia, sin embargo, no es mi papel elaborar planes de batalla. El Hokage encarga a sus propios comandantes y estrategas. Los clanes sólo pueden asesorar".

"Oh."

"Si quieres que se te permita hacer más, tienes que demostrar tu valor. Y hasta ahora, tu única experiencia detrás de las líneas enemigas fue como prisionero".

"Está bien, pero ¿qué puedo hacer si nadie me da una oportunidad?" Obito golpeó con las manos el porche para enfatizar. "Podría haber salido fácilmente de Lightning si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar kamui en ese momento."

"Te daré esa oportunidad", dijo Fugaku.

Obito se detuvo. "¿Cómo?"

Las líneas pétreas del rostro de Fugaku se transformaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Pero no parecía agradable. "No mando a los Uchiha en la batalla de la misma manera que lo hacían los líderes de antaño. Pero la tradición todavía me permite asignar misiones, siempre que sean aprobadas por el Hokage primero".

"¡Deberías haber dicho eso desde el principio! ¿Así que ya tienes una misión preparada para mí?" Obito apenas se atrevió a hacer ilusiones.

"No lo dije desde el principio porque sabía que te fijarías en eso e ignorarías los detalles". Fugaku suspiró. "Usted _debe_ entender nuestra posición".

"Lo entiendo", dijo Obito. No debe haber sido demasiado convincente, porque Fugaku entrecerró los ojos.

"Si haces un mal uso de la confianza que he depositado en ti, será sólo una vez. Si perder mi ayuda no te importa, considera que todo lo que haces también se refleja en Minato. Él no se opuso a tu ascenso, aunque habría sido su deber hacerlo si pensara que no eres apto ".

"Lo siento." Obito miró hacia abajo. "Pero no _es_ una misión, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Minato informó que perdió todo rastro de los ninja desaparecidos de Iwa en el mismo lugar donde muchos de los exploradores de Konoha han desaparecido", dijo Fugaku. "Hay un parche grande y consistente de niebla en esta ubicación. Algunos creen que es Kirigakure en sí, pero la historia coloca a la aldea más al este y al sur de ese punto. A menos que la aldea haya cambiado de ubicación, aunque no es imposible, es probablemente algún tipo de estructura defensiva. Minato piensa lo mismo ".

"Entonces, ¿quieres que lo revise? ¿No van a conseguir que Minato-sensei haga eso, ya que él ya está cerca de allí?"

"Sí, pero no hasta que sepamos más al respecto. Las personas menos importantes son enviadas a las fortalezas enemigas sin información. El Destello Amarillo no se sale de los límites". Fugaku hizo una pausa, una mueca irónica en sus labios de nuevo. "Excepto, por supuesto, cuando se precipita hacia Lightning para rescatar a su estudiante."

"No se metió en problemas por eso, ¿verdad?" Obito frunció el ceño.

"No. En realidad no. Después de todo, nadie quiere que el Sharingan caiga en manos enemigas. Pero ahora que eres un jounin, se te considera totalmente responsable de ti mismo. _Debes_ evitar que el enemigo lo consiga, _por cualquier medio necesario_ . Minato también lo sabe. Ojalá no se oponga a tu participación ".

"Él pensó que mis misiones serían principalmente de exploración y espionaje. ¿No sabe que quieres enviarme hacia esta niebla desconocida? ¿Lo sabe el Sandaime?"

"Explorar y espiar es exactamente lo que harás. Y, por supuesto, Sandaime lo sabe, él es quien aceptó mi sugerencia. Pero esta misión está completamente separada de las operaciones del Equipo Minato. No había ninguna razón para que lo consultaran en este caso."

Obito se apoyó en uno de los postes de madera del porche con el ceño fruncido. "¿Sin motivo? Puedo pensar en al menos uno. ¿No estamos tratando de averiguar adónde fueron esos tipos?"

"No. No son importantes ahora. Lo que más importa es descubrir qué esconde Kiri en esa niebla. Deja la exploración a Minato y otros. Tu papel no es atacar o salirte del curso. Quiero dejar eso muy claro: _solo_ debes averiguar qué hay dentro de la niebla e informar. De lo contrario, puedes apoyar a Minato de la manera que él considere conveniente. Pero si te notan, debes retirarte de inmediato. Si crees que no puedes manejar eso, debes todavía son libres de rechazar la misión ".

"Ve a un lugar, mira lo que hay y luego vuelve. Creo que puedo manejar eso. Esto es una prueba, ¿verdad?"

"Básicamente, sí. Pero podríamos ganar mucho si tienes éxito. ¿Lo harás?"

"Estoy listo en cualquier momento". Obito se puso de pie y se volvió hacia él.

"Bien. ¿Qué tal ahora?"

____________________________________

Cuando Obito abrió las puertas de la tienda, no esperaba ver a Kabuto dormido. Pero eso no duró mucho.

"Oye, Kabuto. ¡Kabuto! ¡Despierta!"

"¿Obito?" Kabuto se sentó en su catre y se frotó los ojos.

"Lo siento ... ¿Por qué estás durmiendo, de todos modos? Aún no es de noche."

Kabuto se puso las gafas y se sentó en el borde del catre. "Se ve igual aquí sin importar la hora que sea. Es fácil para mí perder la noción cuando estoy estudiando".

Obito sintió una punzada de culpa. "Debería haber pensado en eso. Te traeré un reloj la próxima vez. ¿Recibiste mi mensaje esta mañana?"

"Oh, sí. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?"

"Mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Pero lo más importante, Fugaku ya me está dejando ir a Water."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Cómo?_ " Kabuto se puso de pie, mirando a medio camino entre alarmado e incrédulo.

"Es solo una misión de exploración. Tengo que demostrar que puedo colarse sin que me maten antes de que me dejen hacer algo de verdad. Pero todavía es una oportunidad. Si ya estoy allí para mirar alrededor, tal vez pueda encontrar el Sanbi. "

Kabuto siguió a Obito mientras caminaba de un extremo de la tienda al otro, lleno de energía nerviosa. "Obito… tal vez no sea una buena idea. No has hablado con el futuro Kakashi todavía, ¿verdad? ¿Y Naruto no está a punto de ir a Water en su momento? No quieres apresurar esto."

"Lo sé. Solo tendré una oportunidad, si tengo alguna oportunidad. Pero es por eso que estoy aquí. Tenemos que estar listos por si acaso, ¿no?"

"Obito—"

" _Lo sé_ , ¿de acuerdo? Sé que es demasiado pronto. Pero si voy allí y de alguna manera, por casualidad, termina justo frente a mí, tengo que ir a por ello. Kiri podría ni siquiera estar planeando usarlo todavía. Al menos los cogería desprevenidos ".

Las cejas de Kabuto se fruncieron con preocupación, pero asintió. "¿Minato-sensei sabe que vas al agua?"

"Todavía no. Pero es una misión oficial, ya aprobada por Sandaime. Puede que no esté contento con eso, pero no creo que me haga ir a casa".

"Pero si te está mirando ..."

"Sí. Es una posibilidad remota. Solo quiero que estés listo. Además, si tenemos algún problema, es posible que necesitemos tu ayuda".

"Está bien. Entiendo."

Obito hizo una pausa. Había estado esperando más discusión. Algo que le ayudara a tener una idea de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal aquí. Pero Kabuto solo quería que se mantuviera a salvo. El antiguo protegido de Orochimaru no era de los que cuestionaban la moralidad de las cosas. Pero había una persona más a la que tenían que poner al corriente.

"De todos modos ... voy a encontrar a Naruto", dijo Obito. "Es poco tiempo de aviso, pero tal vez pueda quedarse aquí para obtener más refuerzos".

"Bueno."

Ambos guardaron silencio. Se quedaron allí mirándose el uno al otro por un minuto.

No pasó nada. Kabuto inclinó la cabeza con perplejidad, pero no interrumpió.

Obito sintió que un sudor frío le cubría la piel. Activó su Sharingan y se quedó de pie con el ceño fruncido en concentración, las manos en el sello de Ram.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kabuto preguntó vacilante.

Obito dejó caer sus manos y aflojó su enfoque. "Yo ... no puedo encontrarlo."

"¿No puedes encontrarlo?"

"No puedo sentir su etiqueta. Como si se hubiera ido, o como si ya no estuviera en su mundo, o ..."

Kabuto se mordió el labio con preocupación. "¿Qué hay de Orochimaru-sama?"

"No. No puedo sentir a ninguno de ellos. No puedo encontrar un camino para llegar a ese mundo".

La pausa fue pesada, ominosa.

Kabuto negó con la cabeza. "Algo debe haber pasado. Quizás Naruto rompió el sello."

"Incluso si lo hiciera, ¿no debería ser capaz de sentir a Orochimaru?"

"No, si él no quiere que lo hagas. Tiene control total sobre su propio enlace".

"¡Entonces _sucedió_ algo !" Obito se sentó en una silla plegable y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. "Esto es demasiado a la vez. Naruto podría estar en problemas y no puedo ayudarlo. ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué! ¿Qué pasa si estoy aislado de ese mundo para siempre?"

Siempre.

"Es ... no es tu culpa", dijo Kabuto, aunque también sonaba conmocionado. "Tal vez no sea tan malo como pensamos. Tal vez no pasó nada, y Naruto rompió el sello por su cuenta porque están a punto de ir tras Orochimaru-sama. De cualquier manera, todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir intentándolo."

Obito miró hacia arriba. "Incluso antes de saber lo que hacía mi otro yo, decidí que lo protegería en lugar de sus padres en ese mundo".

"Lo sé."

"Pero he estado demasiado envuelto en mis propios problemas, y ahora eso tampoco sirve de nada. Es demasiado arriesgado perseguir al Sanbi yo solo. ¿Por qué no dije algo la última vez? Tuve una oportunidad, pero luego ... "

"No te preocupes demasiado. Tienes que concentrarte en la misión". Kabuto le tocó ligeramente el hombro. "La mejor manera en que puedes ayudar ahora es mantener la calma. No vayas tras el Sanbi, pero averigua la mayor cantidad de información posible. Y tal vez si estás allí, y Naruto está allí del otro lado, estarás lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarlo. Solo sigue intentándolo ".

"Sí. Y tal vez Orochimaru vuelva a abrir su camino. Probablemente el momento en que sea demasiado tarde para detenerlo", dijo Obito sombríamente. "Pero no tenemos que esperar por eso. Encontraremos otra manera".

____________________________________

Dos días se sintieron como una eternidad cuando los pasó mayormente solo, corriendo hacia cierto peligro, todo mientras estaba congelado por dentro por la peor indecisión que jamás había sentido.

Obito se fue sin decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera se fue a casa. Simplemente se guardó el pergamino de la misión y saltó al lugar más lejano con el que estaba familiarizado dentro del país del Fuego. Fugaku le había ordenado que tomara cierta ruta hacia Water desde allí.

Hubiera sido más rápido si Obito saltara directamente hacia Kiri, pero nadie sabía que podía encontrarlo. Fugaku asumió que solo podía saltar a lugares donde había estado antes. Eso no solo era falso, Obito _había_ estado allí antes, en el futuro.

Pero siguió el plan, aunque solo fuera para retrasar el momento en que tendría que comprometerse por completo con la misión. Sus piernas seguían corriendo, pero se sentía fuera de sí mismo.

Más que nada, Obito esperaba que se abriera un camino hacia el tiempo de Naruto antes de llegar allí. ¿De qué otra manera podría seguir adelante?

Obito se agachó en la orilla para revisar su bolso por última vez, las sandalias crujieron la arena gruesa. Desde aquí, se suponía que debía permanecer invisible lo más posible, esquivando los lugares que Fugaku marcaba en el mapa.

Sus manos se apretaron en la bolsa de lona mientras miraba hacia el agua. El horizonte estaba envuelto en niebla.

_¿Cuál es el punto de esto?_

¿Consiguiendo información? ¿Tener el Uchiha reconociéndolo? ¿Apoyando a Minato en igualdad de condiciones? Nada de eso parecía tan importante como hace unos días. Debería haber aceptado estar del otro lado, para enfrentarse a su yo mayor, aunque fuera doloroso.

Obito hizo desaparecer su bolso y se puso de pie, limpiándose la arena de los pantalones.

Acercarse, incluso si estaba en la dimensión incorrecta, era la única idea que tenía en este momento. Tal vez yendo al mismo lugar, de alguna manera, podría llegar. Era una posibilidad muy pequeña, sobre todo porque no había garantía de que Naruto y Orochimaru estuvieran en el agua después de todo.

Pero hacer _cualquier cosa se_ sentía mejor que no hacer nada.


	34. El lugar donde todo lo llevaba contigo

Para cuando Jiraiya y Sasuke llegaron a la parte más remota de la Tierra del Agua, Sasuke tuvo que aceptar que la fuerza bruta no lo sacaría de la Prisión del Sapo.

Jiraiya no lo había pegado a la pared desde el primer día, pero no importaba. Lo que sea que Sasuke intentara, la superficie viva de la prisión siempre dejaba que los Sannin se fueran y no él.

"Si no me vas a llevar de regreso a la aldea", dijo Sasuke, "entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de retenerme aquí? No tengo ninguna razón para decirle a Madara lo que estás haciendo".

"Pero decirle no es la única forma en que puedes interferir. Si no es Madara, regresarás a Orochimaru, y eso sería igual de malo".

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con escepticismo. "¿Por qué? Si él va tras Madara, eso te ayudaría."

Jiraiya se sentó en el piso carnoso y comenzó a desenvolver su comida, como de costumbre. Después de un momento, emitió un zumbido de mala gana. "Esperaba que, a estas alturas, quisieras ayudarme _a_ luchar contra Madara en su lugar".

Sasuke soltó una falsa risa. "Me has mantenido atrapado aquí sin decirme nada. Eso no me hace querer ayudarte".

"Por lo general, es contrario a mi política revelar secretos peligrosos a los fugitivos".

"Pero es tu decisión dejarme salir o no. Como dijiste, no puedo escapar".

Jiraiya dio un largo suspiro y se apoyó contra la pared. Sasuke esperó.

"El tiempo se acaba, ¿no?" Dijo Sasuke. "Naruto se ha ido por días. Madara probablemente ya sabe que es una trampa. En el momento en que se dé cuenta de que Sanbi no va a aparecer, se irá".

"No se ha dado cuenta, al menos no todavía. Varios de sus espías ya han sido enviados a Kiri. Hemos capturado a los más obvios y les hemos dado información falsa a los mejores. Parece que todo nos estamos preparando para la cosa real."

"¿Estamos en Kiri ahora?"

"No, pero estamos en el agua. Te lo dije, es mi trabajo averiguar cómo se moverá Madara. Si tengo suerte, tal vez pueda interceptarlo antes de que llegue a la aldea. Pero si eso falla, la gente de allí estará listo."

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que Orochimaru también estará allí?"

Jiraiya cerró los ojos con muda agravación. "Estoy _no_ seguro. Volviendo Naruto es mi prioridad, pero si Orochimaru roba el ojo de Madara, él roba Naruto también. Y si Orochimaru obtiene un jutsu espacio-tiempo, sería peor que se puede imaginar."

A Sasuke no le gustaba no saber algo, y vagas insinuaciones lo impacientaban. "Madara no es el único con esa habilidad. Hay otro Uchiha vivo por ahí que puede hacer lo mismo. Dijiste que no me preocupa, pero para mí es—"

Jiraiya dio un pequeño sonido molesto. "No estar atrapado se está convirtiendo en un dolor. Está bien, escucha. Esto es lo que podemos hacer". Se inclinó hacia adelante. "Hay algunos detalles que necesito retener, pero puedo darte la esencia de lo que ha estado sucediendo. Al menos, deberías entender lo que le sucedió a Naruto el año pasado. Entonces Orochimaru o Madara no pueden intentar retener eso. información sobre ti ".

"Solo quiero saber por qué es importante _ahora_ ".

Jiraiya respiró hondo y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente. "Y ahórrame la incredulidad. No estoy de humor para discutir. Hay algo que va más allá de los tipos de jutsu dimensional conocidos antes. Algo más allá de moverse de un lugar a otro. Supongo ... que podrías llamarlo _viaje en el tiempo_ . "

"¿Viaje en el tiempo?" Repitió Sasuke.

"No puedo entrar en detalles". Dijo Jiraiya. "El caso es que Orochimaru descubrió cómo hacer algo así, pero tiene limitaciones. Puede extraer el chakra y la energía vital de una persona de otro tiempo, conteniéndolos en un recipiente de su propia creación. Eso no deja nada al recipiente original de la persona. pero una cáscara vacía ".

"Estás diciendo que eso es lo que le pasó a Naruto."

"Bien. Entonces, como dije, la técnica es muy limitada. Es difícil de hacer, y no le permite a Orochimaru moverse libremente entre los enlaces que crea. Pero si pudiera usarse en conjunto con una habilidad como la de Madara, eso sería posible ".

"Y ese chico Uchiha. ¿Quién es?"

Jiraiya frunció el ceño. Dudó, pero luego dijo: "Madara de otro tiempo. Él y Naruto fueron atrapados por Orochimaru, por lo que se convirtieron en aliados. Ese niño ya tiene la capacidad de saltar de su dimensión a esta. Aparece al azar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, no tenemos forma de contactarlo. Si pudiéramos, tal vez tendríamos una manera de rescatar a Naruto ".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Su mente estaba dando vueltas con la nueva información, pero se negó a dejarse llevar. "No sabes si Orochimaru realmente está detrás de Madara, o este niño, o algo completamente diferente. Sin embargo, estás haciendo planes basados en él apareciendo en Kiri."

"Ni siquiera cerca. Te lo dije, _Madara es_ nuestro objetivo." Jiraiya se pasó una mano por el cabello. "No podemos estar en todas partes. ¿A menos que sepas dónde está Orochimaru ahora mismo?"

"Yo no," dijo Sasuke. "Pero es igualmente inútil ir tras Madara. A estas alturas, él sabe todo lo que estás planeando."

"Tal vez. Pero eso no lo mantendrá alejado. Él piensa que no importa quién se presente, Orochimaru, el Mizukage, nosotros, que tiene una ruta de escape inmejorable. No lo considera un gran riesgo."

"¿Y? ¿Tienes una manera de superar esa ruta de escape inmejorable?"

"Sólo podemos esperar. Demasiados factores desconocidos para decirlo con seguridad". Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. "Espero que eso aclare las cosas. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, pero ahora definitivamente no puedo dejarte ir. Si todavía hay alguna posibilidad de que tengamos el elemento sorpresa, me gustaría conservarlo".

Jiraiya se puso de pie. Sasuke miró fijamente su comida sin tocar.

"Creo que Madara podría tener a Itachi. Es por eso que comencé a rastrearlo después de la primera vez en Kiri."

Jiraiya se volvió hacia él lentamente. "¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Se suponía que Itachi estaría allí, pero no lo estaba. Y cuando estuve allí, Naruto me dijo que Madara nunca me dejaría hablar con Itachi. Luego, cuando le pregunté a Madara sobre eso, él casi lo confirmó".

"No me sorprendería que Madara los haya estado usando a los dos como un medio para controlar al otro. Naruto tampoco ha podido rastrear a Itachi desde entonces."

"¿Qué sabe Naruto sobre Itachi?"

Jiraiya agitó su mano en un gesto perezoso. "Solo lo que sea que Itachi le dijo. ¿Quieres rescatarlo también?"

"Yo no diría eso", murmuró Sasuke. "Pero hay una cosa que sí sé. No puede morir, no hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de enfrentarme a él".

"¿Hm?" Jiraiya se tocó la barbilla pensativamente. "Si están en el mismo lugar, puedes apostar que Naruto ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo tratando de averiguar cómo liberarlos a ambos. El problema es que es más difícil escapar de dónde están que de mi Prisión del Sapo".

____________________________________

Kakashi subió las gastadas escaleras de piedra al final del largo túnel, parpadeando a la luz del sol.

"¿Este es el lugar?" Sakura se detuvo a su lado y miró a su alrededor.

Desde aquí, todo lo que podían ver eran los árboles de la isla y el mar que se extendía a su alrededor.

"Deben estar más adentro". Kakashi señaló. "Hay un camino".

A medida que se acercaban, los árboles se separaron y revelaron el camino hacia el bosque. Caminaron a lo largo de él y pronto se alzó a la vista una torre baja. Era como muchos de los edificios redondos de Kirigakure. Pero este hizo que Kakashi se detuviera en seco.

"¿Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura se dio la vuelta. Kakashi siguió mirando el edificio.

"Pase lo que pase, si te digo que corras, tienes que correr". Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Esta es la operación de Kiri. Acordamos ayudar, pero en última instancia, depende de ellos".

Podía decir que ella quería discutir. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró con el ceño fruncido. Luego dijo: "Aparte de eso, no iremos a casa sin Naruto".

"Rescatar a Naruto es nuestra máxima prioridad", asintió Kakashi. "Si Kiri no logra capturar a Madara, nos reuniremos con Jiraiya-sama y decidiremos nuestro próximo movimiento".

Konoha había traído muy pocos, pero uno de esos pocos era la propia Tsunade. A pesar de las objeciones de Shizune y sus asesores, ella fue la primera en abordar un barco y venir aquí.

Kakashi había estado allí cuando su bunshin dejó la aldea, un señuelo con destino a Suna para ver los exámenes. La noticia de la captura de Naruto había encendido un fuego debajo de ella como nunca antes.

Y ella estaba allí ahora, hablando con Mei frente a la torre. Ao estaba un paso detrás de su Kage, mirando a su alrededor mirando a todos haciendo su trabajo, colocando trampas a lo largo del perímetro de la isla. Miró a Kakashi y Sakura mientras se acercaban.

Mei estaba hablando. "Respeto la intuición de Jiraiya-sama, pero estábamos preparados para eso en el momento en que perdimos a Yagura. Si Orochimaru tiene la intención de traer al Sanbi real a esto, o aparece por sí solo, estaremos listos. Estamos estableciendo una barrera alrededor de la isla. Si llega ese momento ... Ao ha pedido aceptarlo ". Ella le dio a Ao una mirada de reojo.

"Bien, estás aquí." Tsunade reconoció a Kakashi y Sakura con un asentimiento, pero siguió hablando con Mei. "Me alegra que esté preparado, pero espero que eso no suceda. El proceso puede ser más difícil para una persona mayor". Ella también miró a Ao.

Ao se cruzó de brazos. "Más duro o no, no pretendemos imponer ese destino a nadie que no pueda decidirlo por sí mismo nunca más".

Tsunade sonrió. "Me gusta el sonido de eso."

"Tenemos mucho que compensar", dijo Mei.

"Ustedes no son los únicos," murmuró Kakashi, casi como para sí mismo.

_____________________________________

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco. La conciencia trajo consigo un terrible dolor de cabeza radiante. Incluso la luz baja y neutra de la dimensión kamui hizo que su cabeza palpitara.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que se detuviera el giro. La superficie de piedra debajo de su mejilla estaba fría, y era tan agradable en comparación que sintió que podía hundirse directamente en el suelo y volver a dormir para siempre.

_Finalmente estás despierto. ¿Puedes escucharme?_

' _¿Kurama?'_ Incluso dentro de su cabeza, Naruto sonaba cansado. _'¿Que pasó?'_

_Fuimos capturados por el enemigo, idiota. Tus preciosos amigos Uchiha casi hacen que nos maten, y si nos quedamos aquí por mucho más tiempo, lo estaremos ._

' _Espera, ¿qué día es hoy? El plan-'_

_Si estoy en lo cierto, pronto debería estar de camino. Jiraiya nunca nos dijo cuándo lo iban a hacer, pero no pueden ser más de unas horas ._

Naruto hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero una mano empujó ligeramente su pecho.

"No te muevas demasiado de repente", dijo Itachi. "Estarás enfermo."

"¡Itachi!" Naruto hizo una mueca ante su propia voz, de repente entendiendo por qué la gente siempre le decía que bajara el volumen. Presionó una mano contra su cabeza y cerró los ojos para aliviar el giro que amenazaba con poner patas arriba su estómago.

Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo a su lado. "Has sanado lo suficiente como para recuperar la conciencia, pero aún te estás recuperando. Los efectos de Tsukuyomi tardarán algún tiempo en desaparecer."

"¡No tenemos tiempo!" Dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados. "Todo está sucediendo pronto. Quedarme atrapado aquí solo hará que las cosas sean más difíciles para todos".

"¿Dijiste antes que podrías tener una forma de escapar?"

Naruto se sentó lentamente, cerrando los ojos ante el mareo que amenazaba con apoderarse de él nuevamente. "Aa. Puedo llamar a una de mis invocaciones de Toad y hacer que me convoquen en sentido inverso. Pero la última vez que hice eso, tuve que estar en Modo Sabio para que funcionara. Y hay otro problema, también ... si me llaman , Estaré en su montaña, y eso no está cerca de donde quiero estar ".

"En este punto, proteger tu vida es lo primero", dijo Itachi. "Una vez que estés libre, puedes hacerles saber a los demás que has escapado. Eso les permitirá luchar libremente".

"Necesito la ayuda de Obito. Podríamos llegar allí en un instante." Naruto frotó el espacio entre sus ojos, frunció el ceño.

"No he visto a nadie más aquí."

"Supongo que, después de todo, no quería enfrentarse a su yo mayor. O tal vez no pueda saltar a un kamui diferente". ¿Qué había dicho sobre otras versiones de la dimensión de bolsillo? Naruto no podía recordar.

"Cualquiera que sea el caso, debes actuar rápido. Madara tiene la intención de llevarte a otro lugar antes de irse para recuperar el Sanbi. No importa lo que le suceda, todavía estarás en manos de Akatsuki. Debes advertir a tus amigos que no vengan despues de el."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Pero los Toads no pueden llamarte, ya que no tienes el contrato. Solo haré que envíen un mensaje, luego podremos encontrar otra salida. Si estamos…"

"No hay _nosotros_ en esto", dijo Itachi. "No hay tiempo. O te vas ahora por tu propia voluntad, o te vas con Madara."

Naruto se sentó sobre sus talones. "Lo intentaré sin el modo primero, en caso de que funcione. Me tomará un tiempo entrar en el modo aquí". Se movió para hacer algo de espacio y acercó la mano a la boca, dudando. "Me _voy a_ encontrar una manera de conseguir que fuera. Espera para mí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto se mordió el pulgar. Levantó la mano en el aire, pero cuando se movió para golpearla, una mano enguantada agarró su muñeca.

"¿Que es esto?" Tobi preguntó mientras Naruto inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar.

Naruto maldijo en voz alta. Itachi se puso de pie.

"Itachi. Parece que no eres un muy buen guardia. ¿Incluso quieres ser libre?" Preguntó Tobi.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, Itachi se rió suavemente. "Deberías reconsiderar la decisión de empujarme, _Madara_ . Incluso las bestias enjauladas saben cómo morder."

"Ellos también saben cómo morir".

El agarre del brazo de Naruto se volvió doloroso. Se apartó con fuerza y Tobi, sorprendentemente, lo dejó.

"No tienes ninguna razón para mantener a Itachi aquí", dijo Naruto. "Si no lo dejas ir, no solo tendrás que lidiar conmigo. También tendrás a Sasuke detrás de ti."

Tobi respondió a Itachi, como si él fuera quien lo dijera. "Te dije que te dejaría ir completamente libre si ibas a Water para distraer a las fuerzas de Konoha. Pero te vendría mejor quedarte encerrado aquí. Puedes hacerle compañía a Sanbi después de que lo recupere. Si tienes suerte , tal vez te mate rápidamente en lugar de destrozarte pieza por pieza ".

Tobi no se movió cuando Naruto cargó a través de él, su golpe no encontró nada más que aire. Naruto se volvió para atacar de nuevo, pero Tobi ya había desaparecido. Un segundo después, fue sacado de la dimensión kamui.

Naruto tropezó con una caverna oscura y sin ventanas hecha de piedra. El espacio estaba tenuemente iluminado por velas rechonchas y parpadeantes colocadas en candelabros alrededor de la pared.

Naruto dio un paso atrás en el momento en que pudo moverse de nuevo, escaneando rápidamente la habitación. Por un lado, había algo que parecía el tronco de un árbol enorme, aunque no podía decir si estaba hecho de madera o piedra antigua. Las raíces se levantaron del piso de tierra compacta como dedos nudosos.

"Tengo una cita que hacer. Me ocuparé de usted más tarde", dijo Tobi.

"¡Espere!" Naruto llamó mientras se alejaba. "No hay nada que me impida irme de aquí. Y no tiene sentido que vayas con Kiri. El Sanbi no está allí".

"Creo que encontrarás que ambas cosas son falsas". Tobi hizo un gesto y dos seres extraños emergieron de las sombras pegados a las paredes.

Naruto pensó que reconocía a uno de ellos por las futuras descripciones de Nagato de los miembros de Akatsuki. Él, ¿eso ?, tenía una forma mayoritariamente humana, pero una cabeza parecida a una trampa para moscas y una cara dividida por la mitad, en blanco y negro. Zetsu, de quien habían sido clonados sus barcos.

El otro tenía un aspecto vagamente similar a los clones de plantas con los que Naruto había luchado en el futuro, pero su rostro convergía en una espiral en lugar de rasgos humanos. Sin embargo, se movió como un humano y lo saludó con energía desde detrás de los otros dos.

"Esta habitación también está sellada. Incluso si soltaras al Kyuubi aquí, no podrías escapar. No recomendaría intentarlo". Tobi inclinó la cabeza hacia Zetsu. "Vamonos."

"Sé quién eres realmente", intentó Naruto de nuevo. "No solo tu nombre. Sé que creciste solo, y casi nadie en el clan Uchiha te prestó atención. Es por eso que los pocos vínculos que tenías te importaban tanto".

"Ooh, los tiene a todos resueltos, ¿no?" Zetsu se burló.

"Más de la intromisión de Orochimaru," una voz ronca parecía salir del mismo ser. Hizo que los pelos del cuello de Naruto se erizaran.

"No importa", dijo Tobi. "Sin embargo, la serpiente se enteró, quién soy no significa nada. El nombre que use no significa nada. Nada fuera de mis objetivos tiene importancia".

"¡Eso es! No lo alcanzarás de esa manera, pequeño zorro", dijo alegremente el ser de cara en espiral.

Naruto los ignoró y apoyó el pulgar contra su pecho. "Sabes, tu corazón es lo suficientemente grande como para preocuparse por más de una cosa. Incluso si no puedes amarte a ti mismo por completo, hay otros que se preocupan por ti. Incluso ahora". Miró a los dos seres extraños. "Ustedes se equivocan si creen que pueden esconderse de Orochimaru aquí. Ya no me persigue, pero podría estar tratando de llamar la atención de Obito."

Tobi se erizó. "Suficiente. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Vamos."

Naruto continuó obstinadamente. "¿Por qué tienes que preocuparte sólo por las cosas que Madara te dijo? Si se ha ido, ¿por qué tienes que hacer lo que dice? ¿No puedes pensar por ti mismo?"

Podría haber jurado que Zetsu le entrecerró los ojos.

Tobi se volvió para mirarlo. Naruto vio su Sharingan brillando a través de la máscara. "El problema de cuidar es que puedes perder. Realmente tenía la intención de dejar ir a Itachi. Pero ahora, porque te preocupas por él, morirá. Si de alguna manera no logro atrapar al Sanbi… lo haré yo mismo". Hizo un gesto descuidado. "Es una pena que sus ojos sean insalvables. Pero tal vez pasar unas semanas con su cadáver te haga cambiar de opinión".

Naruto sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho de nuevo. No pudo decir nada cuando Tobi se giró y desapareció, junto con Zetsu. El único que quedaba era el extraño de cara en espiral.

"Bueno, _eso es_ un descanso difícil. ¡Realmente debes haberlo molestado! ¿Solo entre tú y yo?" La cosa se acercó y se inclinó para susurrar en el escenario. "Creo que es porque le recordó cómo solía ser. Nada lo enoja más que eso".

"Ese ... no es él." Naruto sintió como si sus pulmones estuvieran apretados.

"Pareces un buen chico." Cara-Espiral le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Hazte un favor y cállate sobre Madara de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? De lo contrario, creo que mi colega podría cortarte la lengua."

Naruto le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Se sentía esponjoso, casi suave. Cara de Espiral retrocedió unos pasos. Tenía la cabeza girada de una manera poco natural, pero volvió con fluidez para mirarlo de nuevo.

"¡Déjalo salir todo! No quieres estar… hey, ¿a dónde vas?"

Naruto se había aprovechado de la distracción de la criatura corriendo hacia la pared de la cueva. Examinó la pared, pasando las manos por ella, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar una salida.

"Es inútil", dijo Cara-Espiral. "Este lugar está bajo tierra. A menos que puedas atravesar metros de roca sólida, bueno, supongo que el Kyuubi podría hacerlo, pero luego serías aplastado por la barrera que rodea este lugar".

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia el tronco del árbol que ocupaba una gran parte de la pared de la cueva. Si subía hasta la superficie, tenía que haber una forma de salir.

Comenzó de nuevo, pero la cosa lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro. "Oye, no es muy divertido pasar el rato contigo. Esperaba más gritos y desvaríos. Tal vez incluso algo de acción Kyuubi".

"Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que un clon de plantas o lo que sea que seas". Naruto se encogió de hombros bruscamente fuera del agarre de la cosa y continuó hacia el tronco del árbol.

"Pero si sigues tratando de encontrar una salida, tendré que dejarte inconsciente, y hacer guardia sin nadie con quien hablar es realmente aburrido".

"¿Sí? Adelante, pruébalo. Escucharte hablar me pone de los nervios". Naruto se dio la vuelta y descubrió su puño.

Dio un paso hacia la cosa-planta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, se desenredó de la espiral hacia abajo, convirtiéndose en un par de patas coronadas por ramas puntiagudas que se retorcían y ondeaban. Las extremidades extrañas salieron disparadas y agarraron a Naruto. El resto de su cuerpo se abrió de inmediato como una mandíbula y lo envolvió por completo.

Cuanto más luchaba Naruto, más se apretaba la sustancia vegetal a su alrededor. Le costaba respirar. Maldijo, gritó y maldijo, pero no se movió.

Ese era su plan, se dio cuenta. Asfixiarlo hasta que se desmaye.

Naruto cerró los ojos y recuperó su concentración. Su Modo Sabio completo dependía del contacto con algún tipo de energía vegetal. Y lo que había sucedido cuando sacó a Sasuke del agua durante su última pelea… tal vez fue capaz de sacar la energía de Sage directamente de su fuente.

"Oh, ¿es esa la técnica del Hokage? ¡Buen intento! Pero lástima. Eso es lo último que funcionará en alguien como yo", cantó. La voz sonaba como si viniera de dentro y fuera de su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar, y Naruto con él, pero el movimiento no importaba. La cosa vegetal era ahora su conducto, y si no lo dejaba ir, continuaría robándole más y más energía.

Cara en espiral vaciló. "¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?"

Naruto sintió que levantaba las manos para mirar. No podía ver qué efecto estaba teniendo, pero podía sentir que el material que lo ataba se volvía más duro, más inflexible.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: realmente podría asfixiarse. Tiró de la energía con más fuerza, frenéticamente, sin saber qué más hacer. Cara-Espiral seguía gritando, su voz se volvía más aguda y frenética. Pero Naruto apenas podía oírlo.

Pero entonces la voz se detuvo y la lucha se detuvo. Entonces Naruto quedó atrapado dentro de una cáscara inmóvil.

Todavía no podía respirar y ese pensamiento reemplazó a todos los demás. Intentó mover los brazos. El material que lo rodeaba se movía con dificultad y se partía y se agrietaba con su movimiento, pero pudo arrancarse pedazos de la boca para respirar jadeando.

Una vez que tuvo suficiente oxígeno para despejar la niebla y el pánico que se había estado apoderando de su mente, Naruto comenzó a quitarle más cosas para poder salir.

No era como una piedra, y no era como la masa de árboles viviente en la que se había convertido justo antes de dejar el futuro. El caparazón de la cosa permaneció en pie cuando Naruto salió de él. Esta vez, había robado energía, no la había derramado. Parecía el tallo marchito de una planta que no se había regado demasiado tiempo.

Naruto se estremeció y desvió la mirada de la cosa espeluznante hacia el enorme árbol. Y luego rápidamente se olvidó de todo.

La visión sensorial que acompañaba a su Modo Sabio era más completa, más clara y más vibrante de lo que nunca había sido. El árbol iluminó sus sentidos como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Con la boca ligeramente abierta de asombro, Naruto se acercó un poco más a ella. El aire le picó la piel con una energía increíble. Incluso sin intentarlo, podía sentir la forma en que fluía hacia la superficie y más hacia el suelo, ramificándose en millones de puntos, abrazando tanto la tierra como el cielo.

Naruto captó un brillo en el borde de su visión y parpadeó. Su collar se había salido de su cuello y flotaba frente a él, emitiendo un suave brillo verde. Naruto cerró su mano sobre la piedra y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Sintió que el agarre del árbol sobre él se atenuaba un poco, pero también se estiraba, como manos invisibles extendiéndose.

Algo en él era magnético. Casi, casi _consciente_ . De alguna manera sabía que quería que se acercara.

No habían estado mintiendo sobre una barrera que rodeaba la habitación. Naruto podía sentirlo a lo largo de los bordes de la habitación y la forma en que envolvía el tronco del árbol. Fue diseñado para mantenerlo confinado en un espacio más pequeño. No podría sentir nada más allá de esta habitación a menos que usara el árbol.

' _Kurama, ¿qué piensas?'_

_Este poder es como el suyo ._

' _¿De quién?'_

Una pausa larga.

_Yo digo que lo utilices. Pero no dejes que te consuma de la forma en que consumiste ese g._

Naruto tragó saliva, pero dio un paso adelante. Soltó el collar y se elevó, el extremo de la piedra apuntando hacia el árbol como la aguja de una brújula. Su brillo se hizo aún más brillante a medida que se acercaba.

Puso su mano sobre la rugosa superficie del tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos.

Un vacío blanco se precipitó por todos lados. Una luz cálida lo envolvió e hizo que todo fuera brillante. Naruto no podía decir si sus ojos seguían cerrados o no.

Había algo ... algo en esto le resultaba familiar.

"Estoy… de vuelta", murmuró Naruto confundido, y su voz tuvo un suave eco. "El lugar donde…"

"No deberías haber podido regresar aquí", dijo el hombre familiar de cabello castaño oscuro. Apareció frente a Naruto, pero era como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

"Dijiste que solo podría llegar aquí si estaba—" Naruto trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero gritó cuando no pudo ver nada. "¿Qué le pasó a mi cuerpo? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"No entres en pánico. Tu energía vital todavía está conectada a tu cuerpo. Esto no fue causado por la técnica de Orochimaru."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y por qué siempre estás aquí? ¿Quién eres?"

El joven sonrió con simpatía en sus cálidos ojos castaños. "Mi nombre es Ashura. Estoy aquí porque tú y yo, la versión de mí que soy yo y la versión de ti que eres tú, estamos unidos por la energía y el destino. Ya no estoy vivo, pero existo aquí en lugar de el Mundo Puro. No estoy limitado por la concepción normal del tiempo y el espacio ".

"Entonces, ¿eres un fantasma?" Naruto intentó cruzar los brazos, pero no tenía ninguno.

"Hay algo mucho más urgente que discutir. Estás en peligro de perder la conciencia dentro del árbol. Tu energía se ha vuelto lo suficientemente similar a la suya propia que te llama a quedarte y compartir su vida para siempre. Si permaneces apegado, tu cuerpo podría muy bien sobrevivir por otros milenios. Pero será cada vez más difícil aferrarse a su individualidad y voluntad ".

"¿Q-qué hago?"

"Encuentra tu camino de regreso usando a Kurama. Él será tu ancla. Después de eso, tendrás que concentrarte para hacer valer tu voluntad. Ya se ha hecho antes. Uchiha Madara sobrevivió durante años más allá de su tiempo al unirse al árbol. Sin embargo, su voluntad permaneció ".

“ _¿Madara?_ ” Todo lo que dijo Ashura hizo las cosas más confusas. "Espera, ahora lo recuerdo. Estaba tratando de rastrear a Obito ya todos en Kiri. Ashura, ¿sabes que puedo salir de esta cueva?"

"Una vez que encuentres el camino de regreso, deberías estar lleno de poder suficiente para romper sus defensas. Una barrera pasiva sostenida por sellos no es tan versátil. Solo han tratado de confinarte para que no puedas usar la energía bijuu".

"Genial", dijo Naruto con decisión. "Está bien. Fue bueno verte y todo eso, pero voy a regresar ahora."

"Espera, hay algo que tengo que decirte. Tiene que ver con tu amigo de otra dimensión".

"¿Te refieres al Obito más joven?"

"Sí. Orochimaru ha cortado el vínculo de Obito con este mundo. Pero no creo que Orochimaru se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho la alteración de los mundos. Hay un sentido más profundo de orden más allá de ti y yo, más allá de todas las dimensiones, y sus acciones tiene consecuencias para esa orden. No ve los ecos que irradian desde el tiempo de Obito al tuyo y viceversa. Algo está destinado a romperse si no se detiene ".

Naruto sintió un destello de la energía de Kurama. Casi podía oír al zorro llamándolo. Pero se centró en Ashura, tratando de aferrarse al espacio un momento más.

"¿Obito está en peligro?"

"Cuanto más se acerca a su yo mayor, más peligro enfrenta. La barrera entre los mundos es más tenue para él que para cualquier otra persona, aunque Orochimaru está trabajando para superar incluso eso. Orochimaru desea consumir el verdadero poder de el mundo donde sea que pueda encontrarlo. Hay un ser cuyos planes busca frustrar en cualquier línea de tiempo dada, ya que interferiría con sus propias ambiciones. Al final de la guerra y más allá, pasó tiempo recorriendo el mundo en busca de restos de ese poder, y los asimiló a todos. Su poder ya es mayor de lo que crees. Pero no lo considera completo hasta que obtiene el recipiente perfecto. Es muy capaz de destruir el Zetsu de tu tiempo ".

"¿Zetsu?" Naruto estaba terriblemente perdido de nuevo. "Yo-yo pensé que él estaba detrás del Obito mayor."

"Quiere ambos", dijo Ashura. "El poder de cruzar dimensiones y un recipiente más poderoso. Un remanente de energía que empujará la habilidad _kamui_ más allá de sus límites naturales".

Naruto exhaló. Se encontró de vuelta en la cueva tan abruptamente como la dejó. Aún tenía la mano extendida frente a él, pero estaba más atrás del árbol y las uñas de la mano estaban alargadas. Mientras miraba, volvieron a hundirse en su tamaño y forma normales.

_¿Estás conmigo, chico?_

La boca de Naruto se abrió un poco. Apenas podía comprender lo que acababa de experimentar.

"Vamos tras Obito", dijo. "Él es el que está en el centro de esto. Incluso si tenemos que decirle la verdad, no podemos dejar que el mundo se rompa".


	35. Los espejos rotos son mala suerte

Obito debía encontrarse con Minato en una de las docenas de pequeñas islas que rodeaban el área que se suponía que debían estar investigando. Según Fugaku, Minato recibió instrucciones de quedarse allí hasta que llegara su respaldo Uchiha.

Obito era muy consciente de que Minato lo sentiría acercándose. Mientras corría a través del mar y pequeños parches de tierra, medio esperaba que su sensei apareciera a su lado en cualquier momento, exigiendo saber qué estaba haciendo Obito en el agua.

Pero Minato no apareció. Y eso de alguna manera hizo que Obito se sintiera aún más nervioso mientras se acercaba a la pequeña lengua de tierra justo afuera de la niebla.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Fugaku, Obito activó su Sharingan e inspeccionó cuidadosamente el suelo, la maleza y los árboles. No vio ninguna trampa, ni ningún otro signo de vida, para el caso.

Pero entonces Obito escuchó el suave canto de un pájaro y miró hacia arriba. Minato se dejó caer y aterrizó silenciosamente a unos metros de él. Obito no lo había notado en absoluto.

"Llegas tarde", dijo Minato, con la voz baja. Obito lo imitó.

"Lo siento, yo — Fugaku y Sandaime-sama me eligieron para ayudar. Para respaldarte como pueda, sens — um, taichou". A pesar de todas las misiones que ya habían hecho, estar allí como algo más parecido a un igual golpeó de repente a Obito, haciéndolo tropezar con sus palabras.

"Pensé que debía ser así. Estoy sorprendido, pero parece que tú también estás sorprendido." Minato hizo una pausa, pensando. "¿Cuáles son tus instrucciones?"

Obito enderezó la columna y trató de lucir lo más profesional posible. "Se supone que debo explorar y reportarte lo que encuentre. Luego puedo ir a casa, o, um ... 'esperar más instrucciones cuando Minato-taichou lo considere oportuno'."

A pesar de todo, Minato le dio una pequeña y divertida sonrisa. "No tienes que ser tan formal. Somos un equipo, como siempre lo hemos sido. No espero que Kakashi o tú se dirijan a mí de otra manera."

Obito se hundió aliviado. "Fugaku pensó que sería bueno para esta misión porque podemos encontrarnos fácilmente sin tener que comunicarnos. Y puedo saltar de inmediato si pasa algo".

Minato asintió. "Ya veo. Podría haber tenido la misma idea si fueras el alumno de otra persona. Siento haberte pasado por alto de esa manera, Obito."

Las mejillas de Obito estaban ardiendo, pero se afanó ajustando sus gafas para tratar de ocultarlo. "No es gran cosa. Por lo general son todos menos tú, así que puedo perdonarlo por esta vez". Solo se enfrentó a Minato de nuevo cuando pensó que podía hacerlo sin romper en una sonrisa idiota. "Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación aquí? ¿Alguna vez encontraste a esos tipos de Iwa?"

"No," dijo Minato, la seriedad regresando a sus ojos. Miró hacia el agua. La niebla que se atasca comenzó gradualmente, pero se convirtió en una verdadera pared de un remolino gris no muy lejos de donde estaban. "Parece que nadie fuera de Kiri ha podido llegar más lejos que esto. Solo encontré este lugar rastreando las etiquetas de los desertores. Mi Hiraishin funciona hasta aquí, pero no puedo sentir nada más allá de la niebla. A juzgar por lo que sentí cuando desaparecieron sus firmas y dónde, no creo que fuera la niebla lo que lo causó. Fueron asesinados por algo al otro lado. Dado lo que sabemos sobre la ubicación de Kirigakure, creo que podría ser un fortaleza que quieren mantener protegida y cercana. Una base, tal vez, o una prisión ".

Obito trató de recordar algo útil de su última visita a Kirigakure. Pero él y Naruto siempre habían estado dentro de la aldea.

Minato continuó. "Dado que la aldea en sí es una fortaleza, espero que sea lo último. Podría significar que algunas de las personas que perdimos en la batalla o explorando al otro lado de la frontera aún podrían estar vivas. La niebla podría ser en parte para evitar escapar. Pero nosotros no podremos avanzar hasta que sepamos lo que es. Sandaime-sama envió a más personas para ampliar el alcance de lo que sabemos y encontrar otra forma de entrar, pero cosas como esta también pueden ser valiosas ".

Obito podía decir que Minato no estaba más preocupado por expandir el mapa de Konoha. Quería saber si había personas que aún pudieran salvarse.

"¿A quién más envió Sandaime-sama?" Preguntó Obito.

"Al otro lado de Water, al noreste, los Sannin están buscando sistemáticamente. Deben llegar lo más lejos que puedan e informar sus hallazgos también".

 _Realmente estoy fuera de lugar aquí_ , pensó Obito. ¿Qué estaba pensando Fugaku? Pero-

"¿El Sannin?" espetó. "¿Orochimaru está aquí?"

Minato le dio una mirada curiosa. "Todo el conjunto. ¿Recuerdas cuando, durante nuestra última misión, estaban buscando un camino a través del territorio de Iwa? Han vuelto para hacer eso aquí en Water".

"Pensé que Jiraiya-sama dijo que se iban a casa."

"Se fueron a casa. Regresaron antes que nosotros. ¿Pasa algo?"

Si los Sannin estuvieran en el otro lado del país, probablemente no se encontrarían con ellos. Pero su participación fue desagradable. Si Minato veía a Jiraiya y actuaba como si se hubieran conocido recientemente, eso generaría preguntas que Obito no podría responder frente a los demás.

Luego estaba Orochimaru, el que pertenecía a su tiempo, del que se había olvidado por completo. A pesar de que esa versión no era nada comparada con su yo mayor, Obito no pudo evitar que el miedo se colara en su corazón.

Sacó el kunai etiquetado que había usado una vez para encontrar su camino hacia el Orochimaru en el mundo de Naruto. Trató de sentir algo en él. Pero estaba en silencio como siempre. El trozo de papel estaba en blanco.

"¿Que es eso?" Minato preguntó, haciendo que Obito parpadeara.

"¿Esta?" No supo qué decir. Se sentía como si su cerebro estuviera atascado. La etiqueta le parecería a cualquiera una bomba de papel ordinaria que aún no se había escrito, pero la verdad era mucho más grande que eso, y había mucha de esa verdad que aún no había dicho.

Minato frunció el ceño. Los engranajes en su cabeza obviamente estaban girando. Pero cuando habló, sonó cuidadoso y amable. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es vigilar aquí con tu Sharingan. Entraré y veré qué hay allí. Colocaré mi marca en algún lugar escondido y luego saltaré aquí. Entonces puedes entregar mi informe al Sandaime".

La sutil sugerencia de que se fuera a casa sacó a Obito de su estupor. Dejando a un lado los secretos, no había forma de que dejara a Minato solo aquí. No en Kiri.

"No lo creo." Obito guardó el kunai y miró a Minato. "Estás planeando rescatar a cualquiera que encuentres, ¿verdad? Quiero ayudar".

"No sabemos con certeza qué hay allí".

"Pero si hay prisioneros, ya has pensado en un plan para ti más un Uchiha para sacarlos, ¿no es así?"

Minato parpadeó, luego se rió tímidamente, frotándose la nuca. "Me tienes."

"Dime qué es. Soy tan bueno como cualquiera de esos tipos de la policía".

Si Minato dudaba de esa afirmación, no lo dijo. "Está bien. Atravesamos la niebla juntos. Pero como podría estar allí para _detectar_ e interferir con nuestros sentidos, quiero evitar caminar a través de él. Ya lo probé y puedo lanzar mis marcadores más allá la pared."

"¿No aterrizan en el agua?"

"Sí. Pero si lanzo otro y salto antes de que se hunda demasiado, puedo aterrizar en la superficie".

"¿Que hay de mí?"

"Mi idea era volver por el Uchiha después de ver lo que había al otro lado. ¿Pero podrías saltar directamente a donde estoy sin verme?"

Obito se tocó el hombro con la otra mano. "No lo sé con seguridad. Pero _puedo_ aterrizar en algún lugar que no pueda ver, si sé en qué dirección y qué tan lejos".

"¿Podrías usar un mapa para hacer eso?"

Obito asintió. "Creo que sí."

"Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero por ahora, espérame. Una vez que haya evaluado sus defensas, podemos pasar a la siguiente etapa".

____________________________________

Un suave _plop_ llamó la atención de Jiraiya y miró hacia abajo. Era un sapo mensajero, saltando del agua a la arena.

"¿Qué es esto?"

El sapo croó ruidosamente y Jiraiya se inclinó para tomar el pergamino atado a su espalda.

"¿Del Mizukage?" Preguntó Sasuke. Estaba parado cerca, apoyado contra un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Cercano, pero cauteloso. Jiraiya lo había liberado de la prisión Toad con la condición de que se quedara hasta que terminara la misión.

"No. Este no es uno de los sapos que envié."

"Luego…"

Jiraiya se enderezó y desenrolló el mensaje. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante el familiar garabato de la escritura de Naruto en la página, y sus ojos saltaron de una línea a otra. Lo leyó una vez rápidamente y luego otra vez con más atención. Jiraiya dobló el papel y lo guardó.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba mirando, esperando que dijera algo. Entonces dijo: "Naruto escapó. Madara lo llevó a una especie de celda de detención para hacer espacio para el Sanbi en su dimensión de bolsillo. Madara sabe de nuestra trampa, pero parece que realmente cree que el Sanbi aparecerá en ese lugar. Me alegro de habernos preparado para eso ".

"¿Pero?" Preguntó Sasuke, sintiendo su vacilación.

Jiraiya suspiró. "... Tenías razón. Madara tiene a Itachi atrapado allí también. Naruto los está buscando ahora."

Sasuke se apartó del árbol y caminó hacia el borde del agua. "¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo aquí parados? Pensé que ibas a atrapar a Madara antes de que pudiera llegar a Kiri."

"Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Incluso si Naruto lo rastrea usando el Modo Sabio, todos estamos atrapados con la misma limitación: solo podemos ver a Madara cuando no está usando kamui. El Mizukage tiene una fuerte barrera alrededor de la isla objetivo, pero aún podría ir directamente allí si quisiera. Lo sabemos ".

"Luego-"

"Entonces, nuestra única oportunidad de atraparlo aquí es si se queda atrás por precaución o para esperar a que suceda algo. Por eso pasamos hoy colocando esas trampas y sellos de detección. Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero es un mucho mejor que nada, y es mejor que jugar con nuestros pulgares esperando en Kiri ".

Mientras hablaba, Jiraiya escribió una nota en el otro lado del pergamino de Naruto. Se puso el arnés que llevaba el sapo. "Lleva esto a Tsunade."

"¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Todo lo que podemos hacer aquí es esperar?" Preguntó Sasuke.

"El Mizukage tiene gente estacionada en un radio alrededor de la isla. Se supone que deben disparar bengalas si ven algo. Es tan probable que encuentren a Madara como nosotros. Así que no. No hay razón para que nos quedemos en este lugar en particular. Ahora que sabemos que Naruto está libre, quiero volver a reunirme con Tsunade y Kakashi. Puede que haya un cambio de planes ".

"No voy a ir a donde están".

"¿Cómo supe que dirías eso?" Jiraiya arqueó una ceja. "¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Sé mi invitado. Pero si no vienes a Kiri conmigo ahora, no irás en absoluto. Hará las cosas demasiado complicadas si vienes en medio de cosas como antes de."

"¿Y me vas a detener desde tan lejos?"

Jiraiya señaló al suelo. Un sapo de tamaño mediano estaba sentado allí, mirando a Sasuke, parpadeando lentamente.

"Yo no. Acércate demasiado a esa isla y terminarás en el estómago del pequeño Gama-chan de nuevo."

____________________________________

"La isla no es muy grande", dijo Minato, casi susurrando mientras se acurrucaban al otro lado de la niebla. "No tienen a nadie apostado aquí, solo guardias alrededor del edificio".

"Entonces, ¿ _es_ una prisión?" Obito respondió en un susurro.

"Estoy casi seguro. Y ... puede que estemos mucho más cerca del Pueblo Escondido de lo que dicen nuestros mapas. Pude ver otro acantilado desde el otro lado de la isla, y la niebla continúa, rodeando toda el área. Si eso es cierto, y la información de nuestro mapa es inexacta, eso por sí solo es un descubrimiento importante ".

"¿Qué es lo siguiente?" Obito miró hacia la isla, una mancha apenas visible en la bruma. Aunque todavía era de día, dentro de la pared protectora de niebla todo parecía oscuro, como si estuvieran ahuecados debajo de un vaso lleno de humo.

"Quiero liberar a la gente que está adentro", dijo Minato. "Si realmente estamos cerca de la aldea, será incluso más riesgoso de lo que pensaba. Pero los prisioneros podrían ser una valiosa fuente de información".

"Incluso si entramos y salimos a escondidas, sabrán que alguien estaba aquí cuando la gente desaparezca".

"Sí. Ellos lo sabrán." La voz de Minato estaba entrelazada con acero. "También sabrán que, a menos que puedan encontrar y destruir todas mis marcas, no podrán impedir que regrese".

Obito asintió y se paró de su posición en cuclillas sobre el agua. "Dime lo que tengo que hacer".

"Podría haber trampas en el agua y en la isla. Necesito que encuentres tantas como puedas y las reemplaces con nuestras bombas. Si nos descubren, pueden servir como una distracción. Una vez que pierdas el elemento sorpresa, también podríamos hacerles pensar que hay un asalto a gran escala. Colóquelos en tierra también ". Minato le tendió una bolsa de tela que tintineó levemente. Sus dagas.

Obito se estiró para tomarlos, pero su mano vaciló. Lo bajó. Se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Obito?"

"Lo siento, sensei," dijo Obito. "Una vez nos dijiste que podíamos cuestionar tus órdenes siempre que fuera seguro detenernos y hablar de ello. Me gusta tu plan, pero creo que los roles deberían cambiarse".

"¿Quieres entrar mientras yo me quedo afuera?" Por el tono de Minato, Obito se dio cuenta de que realmente tendría que venderlo.

"Sí. Creo que eso se adaptaría más a cada una de nuestras habilidades. Serías genial haciendo que parezca que todo un ejército está atacando. Incluso si te presentaras como tú, eso los distraería lo suficiente. Y si entro ... tal vez no soy tan bueno como tú o Kakashi para escabullirse normalmente, pero si uso kamui, puedo moverme sin que me vean ".

"Depender demasiado de tu habilidad especial puede convertirse en una debilidad si terminas en una situación en la que no puedes usarla".

Obito respiró hondo, luego lo exhaló. "Lo sé. Es por eso que he estado entrenando tan duro. ¡Fugaku me ha estado poniendo a prueba todos los días desde que te fuiste! Pero nadie sabe de mí todavía. Pasará un tiempo antes de que alguien pueda descubrir cómo vencer a mi capacidad."

____________________________________

"Uchiha Obito, ninja faltante de Konoha", dijo Mei, paseándose frente a los shinobi reunidos. "Supuestamente muerto en acción durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, ahora se hace pasar por su antepasado Madara. Konoha ha aceptado ayudarnos a traerlo".

Kakashi se paró y escuchó con atención como todos los demás, pero su mirada estaba fija en un lugar sin moverse. Vio que Sakura le dirigía una mirada interrogante, pero no se volvió para mirarla.

Tsunade asintió. "Esto es lo que sabemos. Su jutsu de espacio-tiempo le permite dividir su cuerpo a través de objetos sólidos. Pero no puede interactuar e interactuar al mismo tiempo. Todos deberían quedarse atrás y atacar continuamente. Después de una cierta cantidad de tiempo, en al menos varios minutos, ya no podrá mantenerse entre dimensiones y ya no podrá volverse intangible. No sabemos cuánto tiempo antes de que pueda volver a usarlo. Además, es posible que no pueda volver a utilizarlo. reaccionar a los ataques que no puede percibir. Pero como esa es la especialidad del Sharingan, sería difícil para aquellos de nosotros sin él lograrlo. Cuento contigo, Kakashi. "

Sakura todavía lo miraba con perplejidad y preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

Pero Kakashi solo bajó la cabeza asintiendo. "Si."

___________________________________

"Hay otra razón por la que debería ir", continuó Obito. "Solo puedes transportar a una o dos personas a la vez, y tienen que estar al aire libre contigo. Podría llevarme a todos en ese lugar conmigo y aun así permanecer escondido".

Obito se dio cuenta de que este era el punto que hizo que Minato realmente comenzara a considerar su idea. Minato cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, pensando.

"Será mucho más rápido y seguro para todos", presionó Obito. "Si hay algún problema, puedo irme y encontrarme contigo en la isla".

"Tienes razón." Minato bajó los brazos. "Si realmente crees que puedes hacerlo, eso es lo que haremos. Pero quiero que tus habilidades permanezcan desconocidas el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Tienes una capucha o capa que puedas usar para ocultar tu identidad a los guardias y prisioneros? "

"Si." Obito se quitó las gafas y la chaqueta con el escudo de Uchiha y las reemplazó con una capa de viaje negra con una capucha profunda. Por una fracción de segundo, pensó en quitarse la máscara de su yo mayor. Roto como estaba, todavía cubriría la mayor parte de su rostro. Pero descartó el pensamiento con la misma rapidez. No usaría nada de lo que ese bastardo había usado.

"Estoy listo", dijo, echándose la capucha por la cabeza. "Podemos hacer esto. Y si no podemos, al menos sabemos que nunca se han hecho muros que puedan contenernos. Regresaremos y puedo restregarle en la cara a Kakashi que tengo que hacer una misión de jounin con usted."

Minato soltó una risita. "Está bien. Nos reagruparemos en el mismo lugar. Buena suerte, y ten cuidado. ¡Dispersaos!"

Minato arrojó su primera daga y desapareció. Obito respiró hondo y entró en el espacio intermedio.

_____________________________________

Tobi vio la barrera que rodeaba la isla y supo que no estaba allí para mantenerlo fuera. Ya sea que estuvieran realmente preparados para el Sanbi, o simplemente continuaran con su artimaña, el Mizukage tenía a su gente con toda su fuerza.

Pero no fue suficiente para ser considerado un obstáculo.

Zetsu estaba revisando todas las pequeñas islas exteriores, asegurándose de que ninguna interferencia viniera del exterior. Tobi no se dejaría frustrar por Orochimaru una vez más.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y se deslizó hacia la nada.

____________________________________

Obito atravesó el muro de piedra en uno de los niveles subterráneos. Había flotado más allá de la superficie de su mundo para permanecer invisible el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un nivel que parecía vacío.

Este tipo de casi invisibilidad era difícil, pero su entrenamiento de Sharingan con Fugaku ya había mejorado su control lo suficiente como para hacerlo posible. No es que alguna vez lo admitiera en la cara del Jefe del Clan.

El nivel más bajo de la mazmorra parecía abandonado. Todos los pisos subterráneos parecían más antiguos que la estructura de arriba, pero este parecía particularmente sombrío. Las únicas luces eran paneles estrechos cerca del techo y a lo largo de la fila de celdas, atenuados a la mitad del brillo que se muestra arriba.

Obito bajó la capucha de su capucha y exhaló vapor en el aire helado. Estaba agachado en una de las celdas, orientándose mientras estaba escondido en la oscuridad por si alguien aparecía.

El lugar olía fuertemente a viejas aguas residuales y moho. Tal vez por eso ya no retenían a nadie aquí. Obito trató de no mirar con demasiada atención el interior de la celda mientras pasaba por los barrotes y clavaba una de las dagas de Minato entre dos piedras sueltas en la pared.

Miró de un lado a otro de la fila. A su izquierda había unas escaleras que conducían a una pesada puerta de acero. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, ese era el camino hasta el siguiente piso.

_¿Qué sigue?_

Solo había vislumbrado a los prisioneros de arriba, pero era imposible saber quiénes eran o de qué pueblo venían. Todos iban vestidos con la misma ropa tosca. Pero todos eran enemigos de su enemigo, así que por ahora eso era suficiente.

Y tal vez uno de ellos tendría la información que tanto deseaba.

Obito miró al techo. La mejor forma sería trepar por el suelo y empezar a moverse rápido. Ya había escrito una nota rápida para Kabuto. El joven médico tendría que explicarles las cosas a los prisioneros y ayudarlos, si fuera necesario.

A pesar del olor, Obito respiró hondo de nuevo para ayudar a calmar sus nervios y dejó escapar una gran nube de vapor.

Las partículas de niebla salieron precipitadamente de él y luego se desviaron a la izquierda hacia la salida como si hubieran sido atrapadas por una brisa fuerte.

Obito extendió una mano frente a él, pero no pudo sentir una corriente. El aire estaba completamente quieto. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a exhalar, volvió a suceder.

Obito miró hacia la puerta de salida, luego miró directamente al otro extremo de la fila. Había una rejilla gigante que se curvaba en la parte superior. ¿Podría haber un túnel allí? ¿Un respiradero? ¿Alguna forma de salir de la prisión que no conocían?

Caminó hacia él, todos los sentidos alerta a las trampas. A medida que se acercaba, su Sharingan registró el suave brillo de los sellos de papel pegados por toda la rejilla. No, barras. Era otro juego de barras más grande.

Se congeló en seco cuando vio mechones de color que se filtraban por los bordes de las barras y en los lugares donde los sellos comenzaban a debilitarse.

A Obito se le erizó la piel y las frías puntas de sus dedos empezaron a temblar. La energía que se escapaba de la celda era tan poderosa, tan malévola que hacía que respirar el aire fuera casi doloroso.

No era la primera vez que sentía algo así.

Se obligó a dar otro paso hacia adelante y apoyar las manos en los barrotes. Los sellos de papel no lo detuvieron, pero pudo sentir su leve zumbido a través del metal.

"¿Yagura-chan?" Una voz graznó desde dentro. Obito vio moverse una figura. Escuchó pasos arrastrados y el tintineo de cadenas.

El anciano casi no parecía humano. Su camisa áspera estaba manchada y colgaba de su cuerpo hecha jirones. Un fino mechón de pelo se balanceaba mucho más allá de sus hombros encorvados.

"No eres…" Finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Obito con sus ojos débiles, y dio un paso atrás con un siseo al ver su Sharingan. "Un _Uchiha_ . ¿Estás aquí para matarme, verdad?"

"No, yo…" Obito tragó. "Tu eres tu eres…"

Pero no tuvo que preguntar para saberlo. Esa energía aterradora irradiaba del anciano en oleadas. Pero a pesar de que estaba mirando a Obito con miedo y sospecha, no parecía estar liberando la energía del Sanbi a propósito.

Los jinchuuriki tenían menos de un año de vida. Y ahora Obito entendió por qué.

"¿No? ¿Se supone que debo creer que te perdiste? ¿Te equivocaste en el ring de examen?" Dijo el jinchuuriki con acidez. "Termina con esto, chico, y ahórrame el problema."

"No." Obito se estiró a través de los barrotes, tendiéndole la mano. "Estoy aquí para sacarte. En algún lugar seguro y muy, muy lejos de aquí".

El jinchuuriki lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego rompió a reír.

" _Por favor,_ " susurró Obito. Su otra mano agarró el frío metal con tanta fuerza que le dolían los nudillos.

Estaba tratando de no ceder a la pesada sensación que oprimía su corazón. Uno que decía que el anciano era demasiado débil para sobrevivir a un salto dimensional. Que el sello se desharía y lo mataría si Obito lo intentaba. Que tenía que intentar salvarlo de alguna manera, de todos modos.

La risa se detuvo abruptamente. "Si voy a ser usado como un arma contra mi propia aldea, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo. Esa es parte de la razón por la que estoy aquí, ya ves. Saben que los odio lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Yo Prefiero romper el sello y elegir mi propia muerte ".

"No estoy aquí para llevarte a otro tipo de prisión. Quiero ayudarte".

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarme?" Las mandíbulas del hombre temblaban de miedo o rabia, Obito no podía decirlo.

"Porque." Obito apoyó la cabeza contra el metal. "Mi ... mi mejor amigo es ... alguien como tú. Y es algo por mí. Y podría haberme odiado a mí y a cualquier otra persona en el mundo por eso. Pero no lo ha hecho. Así que ni siquiera puedo esconderme dentro mi culpa. Tengo que actuar. Tengo que hacer _algo_ ".

"Un amigo de alguien como yo", rugió el anciano. "¿Pero cómo puedes esperar sacar un saco de huesos como yo?"

"Solo toma mi mano y te ayudaré". Obito esperaba que al mantenerlo simple, la tensión en el sello no fuera demasiado grande.

"¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho?" Pero el jinchuuriki puso su mano nudosa sobre la de Obito. Las cadenas de su muñeca la hacían sentir pesada.

En un movimiento, Obito dio un paso atrás y sacó al anciano de sus ataduras y atravesó los barrotes. Los sellos de papel en las barras crepitaron con energía, emitiendo sonidos de estallido como una mecha cortada.

Luego explotaron.

Obito maldijo y protegió al anciano con su cuerpo, dejando que los pedazos voladores de piedra y metal los atravesaran a ambos. Un sonido retumbante comenzó en algún lugar arriba, y Obito maldijo aún más fuerte.

El jinchuuriki estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Maldita sea! Estarán aquí en cualquier segundo. ¡Corre, chico! No hay forma de que pueda seguir el ritmo de ti arrastrándome cinco pisos hacia la superficie. Aprecio el esfuerzo, pero necesitas salvarte."

Muy débilmente, pudieron escuchar más explosiones a lo lejos. Las paredes de la prisión temblaron.

Obito podía escuchar voces gritando en el pasillo de arriba y pies corriendo.

"¡Selle las salidas!"

"¡Mueva a los prisioneros más profundamente bajo tierra!"

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!"

Obito caminó hasta pararse frente al anciano, de cara a la puerta. "Eso no es solo por nosotros".

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Estaremos atrapados aquí".

Obito trató de pensar tan rápida y tranquilamente como pudo. Minato debió haber escuchado la explosión inicial y lo usó como una señal para comenzar su ataque. Estaría aquí abajo pronto si Obito no salía. Pero todavía no había salvado a nadie más. Sin querer llevar al anciano en Kamui-ni siquiera era cierto Obito podría salvar _él_ .

"Abuelo, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del Destello Amarillo de Konoha?"

"He oído algunas cosas", respondió con cautela.

"Voy a dejar que te saque de aquí, si crees que puedes manejar saltar a la próxima isla con su Hiraishin no Jutsu. Probablemente él pueda hacer algo para reparar ese sello que gotea tuyo."

En cuanto a lo que harían después… darse cuenta de eso tendría que venir más tarde.

"Lejos está para mí preguntar, pero ..."

Las luces de su piso de repente parpadearon. Obito se encorvó dentro de su capucha y extendió su brazo frente al viejo jinchuuriki. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Oyó voces afuera y la gran puerta de metal se abrió.

Hubo gritos y jadeos cuando los guardias lo vieron, la destrucción de la celda y el jinchuuriki detrás de él.

"¡Tú! ¡Aléjate del prisionero! ¡ _Ahora!_ "

Cinco de ellos estaban en las escaleras. Había más detrás. Obito podía escucharlos pidiendo refuerzos. Había comenzado una sirena. No hubo más remedio que luchar, para protegerlos a ambos hasta que Minato se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.

Obito buscó bajo su pesada capa.

"¡No te muevas!" Un guardia gritó y media docena de shuriken volaron hacia ellos. Obito agarró la muñeca huesuda del anciano y los cuchillos los atravesaron. Retiró puños llenos de dagas Hiraishin y las arrojó, no a los guardias, sino al suelo, el techo y las paredes de la fila.

Los guardias empezaron a correr escaleras abajo. Obito inhaló bruscamente y soltó una bola de fuego que llenó el salón desde el suelo hasta el techo, las llamas lamieron la piedra mohosa. Al principio no tuvieron más remedio que retroceder, pero luego se unieron para enfrentar su fuego con un chorro de agua. Un vapor maloliente silbó y se elevó, nublando el aire entre ellos. Obito se tensó. Sabía que aprovecharían la oportunidad para entrar rápidamente. A estas alturas se habrían dado cuenta de que no se estaba moviendo de este lugar.

Una espada atravesó el vapor hacia él. Afortunadamente, el jinchuuriki ya se había dado cuenta y se aferró al dobladillo de la capa de Obito. La espada los atravesó.

"¿Qué diablos…" el guardia con la espada tardó en recuperar el equilibrio. Estaba prácticamente en la cara de Obito. Obito le dio un fuerte codazo en la sien al hombre.

El vapor comenzaba a aclararse. Otro guardia apareció al otro lado. Éste intentó agarrar al anciano, pero sus brazos no envolvieron nada.

"Uchiha genjutsu," gruñó el que Obito había golpeado, sosteniendo un lado de su cabeza. Se habían acercado lo suficiente para notar sus ojos.

"¡Es Konoha!" un guardia en la puerta llamó al pasillo. "¡Konoha está atacando! ¡Dejen a los prisioneros! ¡Necesitamos retroceder a la aldea!"

"No nos vamos sin el Sanbi," gruñó el guardia que empuñaba la espada. A juzgar por el brazalete que llevaba, tenía que ser algún tipo de líder. "Incluso si todos tenemos que morir, _no_ dejaremos que Konoha lo tenga".

"Tu teoría está a punto de ser probada", dijo Obito.

Las chispas saltaron de la piedra. El metal chocó contra el metal. Obito vio caer a los guardias cerca de la puerta. Luego unos más cerca de él. Entonces los dos que estaban a su lado fueron arrojados hacia atrás. Y luego Minato estaba parado frente a él.

"¡Sen-taichou!" Dijo Obito.

Minato recorrió rápidamente la habitación con la mirada. "Es hora de irse. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Este abuelo es el Sanbi jinchuuriki", dijo Obito tan rápido como pudo. "Pero el sello que lo mantiene adentro apenas aguanta. Pensé que podría lastimarse si yo… intentaba…" Se interrumpió. Los guardias que no estaban gravemente heridos ya estaban comenzando a levantarse.

"Escucha, sácalo y vete", comenzó Obito de nuevo, haciendo que Minato apartara los ojos de los guardias por un segundo. "Si no tengo que preocuparme por él, puedo darme prisa y conseguir tantos otros como pueda. Estaré bien".

Minato miró al lado de Obito. Obito también miró, sus próximas palabras ya salían.

"Así que si solo ..."

Pero el guardia al que Obito había golpeado se colocó detrás del anciano y le atravesó la garganta con el filo de un cuchillo.

Obito dejó de hablar abruptamente, como si le hubieran cortado la garganta.

Minato envió uno, dos, tres kunai a la cabeza, corazón y estómago de los guardias.

Obito se quedó muy quieto, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Parpadeó cuando la sangre se derramó sobre su capa, sus brazos, su mejilla. Extendió la mano y el anciano cayó contra él.

"No que…"

Las rodillas de Obito cedieron y cayeron al suelo. Los ojos del jinchuuriki aún estaban abiertos y clavados en el rostro de Obito. Su pecho palpitó. Su cuerpo todavía estaba luchando por respirar, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una batalla perdida. Las manos de Obito fueron a la garganta del hombre y presionaron como si pudiera volver a unirlo.

"No." La voz de Obito tembló.

El viejo jinchuuriki no intentó responder, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba con un odio feroz y ardiente. No estaba mirando a Obito ahora. Estaba mirando hacia los pisos superiores, hacia la fortaleza llena de gente que detestaba con cada fibra de su ser.

De alguna manera, Obito entendió exactamente lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

La sangre. Y el Sanbi. 


	36. Las tres colas

Zetsu se asomó del árbol en la tercera isla que habían buscado. Esto comenzaba a parecer una pérdida de tiempo, pero de todos modos lo llevarían hasta el final. Orochimaru ya había dejado bastante en ridículo a Akatsuki. Cada isla que rodea a Kirigakure será investigada minuciosamente en busca de signos de la traicionera serpiente.

"¿Por qué terminamos con el trabajo aburrido esta vez?" White Zetsu se quejó. "Regresemos y torturemos al Kyuubi, ¿no? Sería tan útil como lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Y mucho más divertido".

"Cállate," gruñó Black Zetsu. "Es mejor si nos mantenemos cerca. La impaciencia lo está volviendo demasiado imprudente. Deberíamos dejar _que_ sellen el Sanbi por nosotros, y _luego_ tomarlo. Atacar aquí es un riesgo inútil".

"Lo que significa más trabajo de limpieza para nosotros". White Zetsu dio un suspiro de sufrimiento. "Es demasiado pronto para que él esté luchando contra tantos shinobi de nivel Kage a la vez".

Saltaron al oír un suave silbido por encima de su cabeza. Zetsu trató de saltar rápidamente del tronco del árbol, pero la pitón gigante cayó y se envolvió alrededor de su cuello. Pronto se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo y se deslizó por el árbol hasta el suelo.

" _¡Eww!_ ¡ _Quítatelo_ !" White Zetsu lloró, luchando sin éxito. "¿Por qué siempre es una cosa asquerosa de serpiente ...?"

"Cállate", espetó Black Zetsu de nuevo. "¡Muéstrate, Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru salió del mismo árbol. Caminó sin prisa hacia donde yacían. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿No vas a usar esos poderes latentes tuyos para luchar?"

"¿Para qué estás aquí?" Demandó Black Zetsu. "Llegas demasiado tarde. Tendremos el Sanbi de vuelta ..."

Orochimaru se rió con genuina diversión. "¿Qué me importa? Me iré de este mundo muy pronto. _Tú eres_ el que necesitaba para salir de mi escondite. Lo que hay dentro de ti vale mucho más para mí". Orochimaru los señaló con una larga uña. Una peligrosa sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Además ... por insignificante que parezca, todavía no he perdonado lo que le hiciste a mi asistente."

"¿De qué está hablando? Finalmente lo perdí", murmuró White Zetsu. "Pero quién sabe si alguna vez lo tuvo en la primera ... _¡ahh!"_ La pitón hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Zetsu. "¡AH! Yo ... no puedo ..."

"¿Que es esto?" Black Zetsu gruñó lentamente.

Orochimaru se agachó junto a ellos y acarició las escamas de la serpiente. "Es decepcionante que hayas desperdiciado tu única oportunidad de defenderte. Esta especie no es venenosa, por lo general. Pero con mis modificaciones, es perfecta para asegurarte de que no puedes moverte". Alcanzó el rostro de Zetsu, pero luego se detuvo.

Ambos Zetsu lucharon por decir algo durante el silencio intermedio. Pero su cuerpo cayó completamente flojo dentro de las bobinas de la serpiente. Todo lo que pudieron hacer fue mirar en silencio.

Orochimaru bajó la mano. "No es tu pelea esta vez, Sasuke-kun. Sé que también debes estar decepcionado. Pero tu momento llegará algún día si eres paciente."

El bosque a su alrededor permaneció en silencio. Orochimaru escuchó por un momento, luego miró hacia arriba.

"¿Oh? Eso es inesperado. Nunca imaginé que un camino se abriría por sí solo. Tengo que darme prisa". Orochimaru se puso de pie.

Luego se escapó y la serpiente lo siguió, arrastrando a Zetsu. Se dirigían al oeste, lejos de Kiri y Sanbi.

Sasuke los miró desde una espesa maleza. Se enderezó hasta alcanzar la altura máxima y entrecerró los ojos.

Escuchó un graznido silencioso y miró hacia abajo.

"Sígueme si quieres," le dijo Sasuke al sapo. "Pero no voy a ir a la isla".

Sasuke empujó a través de la maleza y se puso en marcha tras Orochimaru.

____________________________________

Kakashi había sentido la presión acumulándose en el aire por un tiempo, como una tormenta que se aproxima. El olor a atmósfera y mar los envolvió. La temperatura bajó y las olas que rodeaban la isla se agitaron cada vez más.

"Esta no es una tormenta ordinaria", dijo finalmente Mei.

El Kiri-nin se movió inquieto sobre sus pies. Kakashi pensó que algunos de ellos recordarían al Sanbi de antes de Yagura. Cuando Rin murió, ¿se reconstruyó aquí, así como así?

Kakashi escuchó a Jiraiya soltar una suave maldición detrás de él. "Si tenemos que lidiar con Madara y Sanbi al mismo tiempo, esto se vuelve mucho más difícil".

"Fuimos engañados", murmuró uno de los kiri-nin. "Alguien sabía que volvería ahora".

Mei examinó a sus nerviosas tropas y asintió. "Por eso nos hemos preparado. Da todo lo posible para proteger y sellar el Sanbi. Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-san y yo mantendremos a Madara huyendo para ganar tiempo suficiente. Si las cosas se ponen muy mal, abandona el pensé en atraparlo ". Se volvió hacia Kakashi y Jiraiya. "Ahora que sabemos que Naruto-kun está a salvo, nuestra principal prioridad aquí es recuperar el Sanbi y evitar bajas. No trates de ser héroes. Si aparece, nuestro plan original no será suficiente".

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando el mar de repente se lanzó al aire.

Enormes paredes de agua se elevaron hacia el cielo. El shinobi que sostenía la barrera se gritó el uno al otro para que se mantuvieran firmes.

La presión bajó. La energía que flotaba en el aire se precipitó sobre sí misma como una estrella en implosión.

"Quédate con el equipo médico. Escucha a Tsunade-sama", le dijo Kakashi a Sakura.

Hubo un destello de luz brillante y un rugido sobrenatural sacudió el cielo.

El Sanbi cobró existencia de repente. Se elevaba sobre ellos, tan cerca que respirar les picaba los pulmones. Su grito ahogó los gritos de la gente de abajo. Sus colas se agitaron y enviaron más olas.

El trueno retumbó. Y empezó el aguacero.

____________________________________

Una onda de choque atravesó la fila, una enorme ráfaga de viento que derribó a los guardias con su fuerza. Obito puso sus manos contra él, pero terminó cayendo hacia atrás y chocando contra las barras de metal.

Se hundió en el suelo y rodó a cuatro patas. Miró hacia arriba, entrecerrando los ojos a través de las lágrimas hacia el epicentro de la energía. El anciano estaba cubierto de furioso chakra rojo y negro, con la espalda arqueada y gritando. Ese sonido no era humano.

Obito estaba demasiado entumecido para pensar con claridad. Se sentía increíblemente fuera de lugar, como si se hubiera despertado en medio de una caída por un pozo sin fondo.

Al principio, ni siquiera estaba pensando en alejar al Sanbi de Kiri. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era que muy pronto, más personas iban a morir.

Había una enorme columna de vapor y el Sanbi apareció en un espacio demasiado reducido para él. Piso tras piso tras piso, la piedra se agrietó y la torre se vino abajo.

Obito miró el vientre de Sanbi. Una de sus piernas incrustadas de percebes estaba a su lado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se corrió a centímetros de ser aplastado.

Había demasiado polvo y ruido para que Obito supiera dónde estaba alguien más. Pero sabía algo que podría salvarlos. Así que extendió la mano para tocar el Sanbi y cerró los ojos. El gran volumen de energía adormeció su mano después de unos segundos.

 _Enfoque_ . Obito no sabía lo que haría una vez que él y el Sanbi se convirtieran en kamui.

 _Atención._ Tendría que dejarlo caer en el futuro, pero en algún lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente. Tendría que disculparse con el Sexto Hokage más tarde.

 _Atención._ La bestia dejó de moverse.

Finalmente fue atrapado en sus manos. Obito empujó.

Fue demasiado poderoso. No tenía la energía bajo control. Obito vertió todo lo que tenía en él, cada pizca de voluntad, poder y esperanza.

El mundo que lo rodeaba se desvaneció. Fueron suspendidos entre aquí y nada. Obito sintió como la gravedad lo tiraba en dos direcciones diferentes, partiéndolo por la mitad. Podía ver débilmente la formación de su dimensión kamui; tenía una mano unida a la pierna del Sanbi y la otra estirada hacia ella ampliamente, como si estuviera llegando a todo el mundo. Llegó más allá de lo que pensaba que era posible.

Si pudiera tocar la otra dimensión, si pudiera conectarse, se abrirían paso.

Obito se estiró.

Conectó. La dimensión se volvió brillante y clara. Y entonces-

Y luego se rompió una línea invisible. El Sanbi lo apartó, una caída libre al vacío.

Cayeron de la dimensión kamui y de su mundo.

Y abajo, abajo, al abismo de la nada.

____________________________________

Kakashi levantó los brazos cuando una repentina ola de viento y lluvia los azotó. Podía escuchar a Mei gritándole al Kiri-nin que sostenía la barrera.

Parpadeó a través de la neblina mientras la lluvia amainaba a un golpe constante. El clima violento llegó en ráfagas y fases.

"¿Qué tan grande se _pondrá?_ ", Dijo Jiraiya tensamente.

Tenía razón. Después de ese último destello y ráfaga de energía, el Sanbi había crecido hasta casi el doble de su tamaño inicial. Fue un gigante. Su caparazón con púas raspó el techo de la barrera y gritó de rabia en respuesta.

"¿Suele ser así?" Kakashi llamó cuando Mei se unió a ellos. Era difícil escuchar algo por encima del ruido.

Oyeron un gran estruendo y la torre se derrumbó. El Sanbi lo había derribado con una de sus patas con garras.

"¡No estoy seguro!" Mei gritó, apoyándose junto a ellos cuando una cola se balanceó y creó una ráfaga que casi los derriba. "¡Nuestros sellos de seguridad acaban de detectar la presencia de Madara! ¡Pudo haber hecho algo para agitarlo! ¡Tenemos que ir allí ahora mismo!"

"Eso no va a suceder a menos que averigüemos dónde él—" comenzó Jiriaya. Pero los tres volvieron a agacharse cuando las explosiones estallaron frente a ellos. Trozos de tierra desprendida volaron por todas partes como esquirlas.

"¿Y _ahora_ qué _?_ ", Gritó Mei exasperada.

Kakashi vio a un Kiri-nin agachado en el suelo frente a él. El shinobi miró hacia arriba y gruñó, pero había pánico en sus ojos. Dio un grito de batalla y saltó sobre Kakashi, el cuchillo en su mano arrojaba gotas de lluvia.

"¿Qué-" Kakashi saltó hacia atrás y paró el golpe.

Luego vio más. Tres Kiri-nin corrieron hacia él y Jiraiya. Un cuarto saltó hacia Mei.

"¿Estás loco? ¡ _Retírate!"_ Mei llamó, esquivando los continuos ataques.

Kakashi cubrió el rostro de un Kiri-nin con su mano. "¡Kai!"

Todo lo que consiguió fue un corte en el brazo cuando el confundido shinobi golpeó con el cuchillo.

Mei escupió un chorro de barro volcánico enfriado. Se extendió hasta el suelo y se extendió alrededor de sus pies. Se endureció alrededor de las piernas de sus atacantes, deteniéndolos sin lastimarlos.

"No es genjutsu. Mira sus ojos", dijo Kakashi, manteniéndose en una postura cautelosa.

Mei los miró, viendo su armadura acolchada gris y las bandas de Kiri. "No conozco a estos hombres".

"¿Terumi?" Uno de los shinobi capturados dijo aturdido. "¿El usuario de Lava Release?"

"¡Mei-sama!" Chojuro llegó corriendo sin aliento y su espada fue desenvainada. "¡El equipo de la barrera está en problemas! El Sanbi es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos. ¡No podrán aguantar mucho más! Y, y de repente, hay gente desconocida aquí. Los selladores no pueden hacer suficiente espacio a-"

"Lo hemos notado. ¿Alguien ha visto a Madara?"

"N-todavía no. Pero los sellos de detección dicen que está aquí. Podría haber traído consigo a más ex exiliados".

Kakashi y Jiraiya se habían acercado para escuchar el informe de Chojuro. Mei se volvió hacia ellos, luciendo dolorida. "Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es proteger a los selladores para que puedan hacer su trabajo. Incluso si Madara se escapa, primero tenemos que sellar el Sanbi".

Mei se giró, y una raya amarilla se convirtió en Minato, enrollada para golpear con un brillo mortal en sus ojos.

 _"¿Minato-sensei?"_ Kakashi jadeó sin pensar.

Minato lo miró y su mirada feroz cambió a sorpresa. Mei le roció lava y él saltó hacia atrás, pero no intentó contraatacar. En cambio, se enderezó mientras miraba a Kakashi. Luego echó un rápido vistazo a la barrera, el enorme Sanbi furioso cerca de ellos, y los cuatro parados juntos.

"Hemos saltado", dijo Minato en voz baja, con la voz teñida de horror y asombro. Hizo una pausa, examinando a Kakashi y Jiraiya. "¿Son nuestros aliados aquí?"

"Sí," dijo Kakashi, entendiendo. "Pero-"

El Sanbi dio un rugido ensordecedor que ahogó todo. Todos se pusieron firmes de inmediato.

"Obito," dijo Minato, y Kakashi pudo escuchar su preocupación.

Mei estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Minato desapareció.

"Ese fue el Destello Amarillo", dijo Mei rotundamente, señalando donde había estado.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? El _Rayo Amarillo?_ ¿Quiere decir _que el_ destello amarillo?" Chojuro farfulló.

"Esto podría ser un poco peor de lo que pensamos", dijo Jiraiya.

____________________________________

Tobi se encontraba en el epicentro de la conmoción, y lo que vio desafió todo entendimiento.

Fue él mismo.

O, mejor dicho, quién había sido antes.

El niño yacía inconsciente entre las piedras rotas de la vieja prisión. Llevaba una pesada capa de viaje y su rostro estaba manchado de lluvia y sangre, pero no había ninguna duda.

Otro niño estaba arrodillado junto a su doble, las manos brillando con chakra curativo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, Tobi pensó que le parecía vagamente familiar, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la imagen de su yo más joven como para pensarlo mucho.

Había esperado algún nivel de interferencia de Orochimaru, pero las cosas habían estado inquietantemente _mal_ desde que llegué aquí. Algo había hecho al Sanbi no solo más poderoso, sino también demasiado agitado para que él lo controlara.

Era demasiado grande y contenía demasiada energía para que él la tomara en kamui. La única forma de tomarlo ahora era sellarlo primero, o luchar hasta que se debilitara lo suficiente para transportarlo.

Ninguna de esas opciones sería fácil con todo el caos y los enemigos alrededor. Necesitaba refuerzos. Esta era precisamente la razón por la que tenían a Akatsuki trabajando en grupos de dos hombres.

Pero no importa cuánto pidió a Zetsu que viniera a ayudarlo, nunca hubo respuesta.

La ira de Tobi estaba hirviendo debajo de la superficie, lista para arremeter contra cualquier cosa. Lo que vio frente a él fue tan obviamente fabricado para burlarse de él, que casi no le importó morder el anzuelo para investigarlo.

Lo único bueno de esta situación era que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad detrás de todas las cosas extrañas que habían sucedido.

Dio otro paso hacia el cráter donde estaba la imagen de sí mismo.

"No te acerques más", dijo el niño de cabello plateado. Se metió la mano en las mangas y sacó algo. Una bomba de humo en una mano, una jeringa en la otra.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo Tobi.

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante, posando como si tuviera la intención de proteger a la cosa que se parecía a él a toda costa. "Deberías salir de aquí mientras puedas. No estoy exactamente seguro de lo que está pasando, pero si no te mantienes bajo a partir de ahora, estarás atrapado en su trampa. No te quiero lastimarse, Obito. "

"¿Quién eres tú?" Tobi exigió de nuevo con más fuerza, sin siquiera intentar evitar que su compostura se rompiera. "¿Qué sabes? ¿Qué es _eso?_ ", Señaló a la otra versión de sí mismo. Dio unos pasos más.

El niño se tensó y luego arrojó la bomba de humo. Una columna de humo plateado se elevó, ocultándolos a los dos de la vista, pero Tobi se lanzó hacia adelante. La jeringa salió volando de la nube y pasó volando junto a su rostro, sin siquiera rascarse la máscara.

"Un buen esfuerzo. Pero no lo suficientemente bueno." Tobi agarró al chico de cabello plateado debajo de la barbilla y lo tiró hacia atrás. El niño chocó contra una pared rota y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Tobi se arrodilló junto a su réplica para examinarla, con la cabeza inclinada.

Incluso él no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba molestando con esta rareza cuando los rugidos, chillidos y choques continuaron por todas partes. Tal vez fue la frustración por haber sido interferido una vez más. Tal vez fue solo el deseo de respuestas, o la esperanza de que algo se pudiera salvar de su plan arruinado.

Todo lo que sabía con certeza era que huir con las manos vacías sería intolerable.

Tobi se quedó quieto cuando el otro él mostró signos de vida. Movió los párpados y luego abrió los ojos. El negro familiar parecía aturdido y vacío.

Tobi fue a tocar la cara del otro, pero el chico de cabello plateado se levantó y saltó hacia él. Tobi lo dejó correr y caer al suelo. Luego, cuando el niño se levantó de las piedras rotas para atacar una vez más, lo agarró del brazo, lo retorció detrás de la espalda del niño y lo inmovilizó en el suelo sobre su estómago junto al otro. Sostuvo un kunai contra la caja torácica del niño.

"Continúa. Eso no será suficiente para matarme." La voz del niño era aguda por el miedo, pero no vaciló. "Ya no soy humano, gracias a Orochimaru-sama. Pero aún estoy mejor que tú si él te alcanza."

La cara del niño, sus gafas, su forma de hablar ...

"Tú eres Kabuto", dijo Tobi. No tenía idea de cómo eso podía estar bien, pero sabía que lo era.

"Libérenlos ahora mismo", dijo alguien, bajo, mortal. Tobi se dio la vuelta.

Si el otro desafiaba el entendimiento, _este_ desafiaba la realidad.

"Segunda advertencia". Minato levantó una de sus dagas en un agarre inverso. "No habrá un tercero".

Se miraron el uno al otro. Tobi alcanzó la otra versión de sí mismo.

La daga voló a través de él.

"¿Qué?" Minato respiró.

En el momento en que se volvió tangible de nuevo, Tobi tomó el brazo de su otro yo. La versión más joven de él se estaba despertando. Instintivamente trató de alejarse, pero Tobi ya los estaba arrastrando a los tres a su dimensión.

_____________________________________

"¡Allí!" Naruto gritó en voz alta. Sintió otro vistazo de Tobi fuera de Kamui. Lo había visto por primera vez justo afuera de Kiri, pero ahora, ahora se sentía como si estuviera huyendo.

Los sentidos de Naruto se amplificaron a un grado vertiginoso después de estar inundado por la energía del gran árbol. Sabía que algo había ido muy mal en Kiri. La barrera que habían levantado no hizo nada para atenuar la luz brillante del Sanbi. Era tan fuerte que se volvió difícil desenredarlo de las energías de todas las personas que lo rodeaban.

Naruto estaba preocupado por ellos. Pero cuando Tobi se fue, se detuvo, desgarrado.

"¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué nadie lo sigue?" Dijo Naruto, mirando al cielo. Golpeó su puño contra un árbol y el musgo comenzó a emerger alrededor de su mano.

 _Algo anda mal con el Sanbi. No debe haber tenido más remedio que retirarse_ , dijo Kurama.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Si se va solo, podría caer directamente en una trampa". Naruto parpadeó. "Espera ... está de vuelta donde estaba."

 _Sin duda para comprobar lo que ya tiene_ .

"Ahora se ha ido de nuevo. ¡Tengo que ir allí! Es nuestra única oportunidad".

____________________________________

Obito todavía estaba mareado, pero ahora estaba completamente despierto y podía moverse de nuevo. Cuando el entumecimiento desapareció, el dolor lo reemplazó, pero eso fue bienvenido.

Estaban en la dimensión kamui de su otro yo. El bastardo enmascarado había desaparecido, pero Obito sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo.

Kabuto tenía las manos sobre él, el brillo verdoso bañaba su pecho. La mandíbula de Kabuto estaba firmemente apretada, pero eso no impidió que su labio inferior temblara. Obito se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.

Algo había sucedido cuando intentó mover el Sanbi a través de dimensiones. Todo se había derramado en el mundo de Naruto.

"Ka ... buto," intentó Obito. Su voz estaba regresando, aunque sonaba oxidada. "Tienes que volver".

Los hombros de Kabuto se encorvaron. Estás cubierto de sangre.

"No es mío."

"Lo sé."

Obito ignoró la pregunta en la declaración de Kabuto. "Tienes que volver a mi kamui. Eres un gran médico, pero aún no eres un shinobi. No quiero que intentes hacer algo así de nuevo."

"Entonces tienes que volver también. Pero no creo que puedas seguir usándolo después de llevarnos a todos al tiempo de Naruto."

"Todavía me queda algo". Obito levantó una de sus manos para mirar e inmediatamente se arrepintió. La sangre seca incluso se le había metido bajo las uñas. "No fui yo. Todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era llevar el Sanbi a mi propio kamui. Pero entonces, ... sentí como si me estuviera tirando en una dirección diferente. Nos trajo aquí, no a mí. sé cuánta gente quedó atrapada en eso, pero ... todavía puedo usar kamui ".

"Quieres encontrar a Naruto, ¿no?" Kabuto dijo en voz baja. "Yo también quiero eso. Pero dondequiera que vayamos, deberíamos ir juntos".

Obito bajó la mano. "Es la única manera de estar absolutamente seguros de que no nos separamos. Naruto tiene que estar en alguna parte, y Minato-sensei también. Vamos a ayudarlos".

El resplandor del chakra médico se detuvo y Kabuto se recostó con los puños en el regazo. Obito se dio la vuelta y se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie. Intentó ofrecer su mano, luego se detuvo. Él desvió la mirada y usó un borde sin manchar de su capa para frotarse las manos.

Kabuto se puso de pie. "Iremos todos. ¿Todavía vas a traer de vuelta al Sanbi?"

"No creo que pueda". La voz de Obito se quebró. Se detuvo para inhalar profundamente. Ahora no era el momento de perder la compostura. "Estoy bastante seguro de que se combinó con el Sanbi de esta época. Es demasiado grande para transportarlo sin sellar. Tenemos otros problemas, de todos modos". Obito miró a su alrededor a la dimensión de su otro yo. "Puedo sentir la etiqueta de anclaje en Naruto de nuevo. Tal vez Orochimaru pudo bloquearlo antes, o ... tal vez estaba en algún lugar al que no podía llegar desde casa, como este lugar."

"¿Entonces crees que podemos salir?"

Obito asintió. "Voy a encontrar a Naruto. Él debería saber algo sobre lo que está pasando en este mundo."

" _Nos_ vamos", corrigió Kabuto.

"¿Obito?"

Obito saltó y se dio la vuelta. Pero el hombre que vio parado allí no era su yo mayor.

"Así que es realmente cierto. Tienes la misma habilidad".

"¿Quién eres tú?" Obito preguntó con cautela. Kabuto miró al hombre con curiosidad desde detrás de Obito.

El hombre era alto y delgado, y su largo cabello caía alrededor de un rostro que resultaba sorprendentemente familiar. Sus ojos negros mate parecían cansados y superficiales. Esa era una mirada que Obito había visto antes, pero solo entre ...

"Eres un Uchiha. Pensé que se suponía que todos estarían muertos en este momento. Espera—" Obito dio unos pasos más cerca, mirándolo boquiabierto con asombro. " _¿Itachi?_ "

"Sí. Naruto dijo que eras del pasado, pero no te recuerdo muy bien", dijo Itachi, casi interesado. Parecía que la versión anterior de Itachi era incluso menos emotiva que el niño.

"Solo he empezado a verte mucho recientemente. Así que supongo que nunca lo hice en esta línea de tiempo", dijo Obito. "Pero tu padre decidió que necesitaba a alguien que me enseñara a usar el Sharingan, ¡así que me hizo entrenar en tu casa todos los días! Realmente ha sido un dolor. No puedo imaginar cómo fue tu entrenamiento".

Itachi miró hacia un lado, y Obito recordó con una aguda sensación de incomodidad que mencionar a Fugaku podría no ser una buena idea.

"¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Kabuto preguntó con cautela.

Obito miró a Kabuto y luego a Itachi. Observó la delgadez de Itachi, el cansancio en su cuerpo. "Es bastante obvio cómo llegó aquí. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿El mayor yo ...?"

"Tuvimos un desacuerdo", dijo Itachi. "Pero ahora no es el momento de explicarlo. ¿Dijiste que podías salir de aquí? ¿Me puedes llevar contigo?"

Obito quería preguntarle a Itachi más sobre lo que había sucedido aquí, lo que se había perdido cuando Naruto desapareció, pero tenía razón. Lo más importante era salir.

"Venga." Le tendió la mano a Itachi, luego la otra a Kabuto. "Está bien, tú también puedes venir. Pero volveremos tan pronto como podamos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Aguantaron sin dudarlo, y Obito saltó.

____________________________________

Un denso crecimiento de árboles apareció frente a ellos.

No fue el aterrizaje más elegante que Obito había hecho jamás. Él, Itachi y Kabuto tropezaron directamente en el camino de Naruto. Este último chocó rápidamente con ellos.

"Cuidado-!"

" _¡Ah!"_

 _"¡Ow!_ "

Naruto corrió directamente hacia Obito y ambos cayeron. Kabuto todavía sostenía a Obito y cayó a la mitad. Itachi de alguna manera se las había arreglado para no ser golpeado ni caerse.

"¡Levántate!" Obito trató de levantar a Naruto del suelo incluso cuando se tambaleó sobre sus propios pies. "No parece que hayamos saltado tan lejos. Tiene que estar cerca"

"Sí, lo _estaba_ siguiendo antes de que fueras y ..."

"¿Qué? _¿Por_ qué harías eso? ¡Estuviste desaparecido durante días! Apuesto a que también pensaste _que_ era una buena idea ..."

"Chicos—" comenzó Kabuto.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué te pasó?" Naruto miró con horror la sangre salpicada en el frente de Obito.

"Fui a mi versión de Kiri. Hubo una pelea. No estoy herido". Obito desabrochó el broche de su capa y lo arrojó a un arbusto cercano. Estuvo tentado de quemarlo, pero no podían darse el lujo de llamar la atención de esa manera.

"Pero…"

"Creo que el Sanbi de aquí ha absorbido al Sanbi de mi tiempo. Yo diría que lo dejes en paz, pero Minato-sensei también quedó atrapado. Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?" Obito volvió a mirar a Naruto. Su Modo Sabio se veía diferente de lo que era antes. Sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados, y había gruesas líneas anaranjadas que trazaban desde la línea del cabello hasta el cuello. Con suerte, esto significaba que sus habilidades sensoriales eran mejores que nunca.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Podré hacerlo si nos acercamos. Necesito practicar más en esta forma. Es difícil concentrarse en una persona cuando el Sanbi está interfiriendo". Naruto se volvió hacia Itachi, quien estaba alejado de su conversación, vigilando silenciosamente el área circundante. "Itachi… Sasuke también viene por aquí. Es un poco más fácil de sentir para mí que antes. ¿Crees que puedes mantenerlo fuera de peligro?"

"No lo sé", dijo Itachi. "No quiero que nadie lo use nunca más con la verdad sobre su cabeza. Pero aprender de mí podría tener consecuencias".

"¡Aprenderlo de cualquiera lo haría!" Naruto respondió. "Será mejor si es de ti. Creo que se lo merece. Y puedes contarle lo que pasó con el otro tú, cómo fueron las cosas cuando lo intentaste al revés. Eso podría ayudar".

"Tal vez."

"Será mejor que te vayas antes de que Tobi nos encuentre. Él irá tras nosotros antes de que se preocupe por ti. Ahora es tu oportunidad."

Obito se sorprendió cuando Itachi asintió. Esta versión de él era mucho más difícil de leer que el niño que conocía.

Itachi miró hacia otro lado, luego volvió a mirarlos. "No sé si decir esto te convencerá, pero también deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar de aquí". Entonces Itachi usó el Shunshin no Jutsu para dejarlos.

"No puedo creer que haya escuchado", dijo Obito.

"En este tiempo, está menos preocupado por Madara y más por Sasuke." Naruto se rascó la nuca.

"Sasuke de nuevo," dijo Obito. "¿De qué se trata? Supongo que escapó de la Masacre de alguna manera, pero ..."

"Itachi lo dejó vivir. Son hermanos, después de todo."

" _¿Qué?_ "

Naruto lo miró fijamente. "¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías?"

"¡Realmente nunca lo explicaste!" Obito se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. "Tampoco es como si sus padres me explicaran los planes familiares. No me extraña que Sasuke me moleste. Su padre también me molesta."

"Lo importante en este momento es mantenerlo a él ya Itachi lejos de Tobi". Naruto puso una mano en su pecho y respiró hondo. "Soy el que realmente busca ahora, y eso significa que cualquiera que me importe podría salir lastimado".

"Entonces escuchemos a Itachi y vámonos. Necesitamos regresar y encontrar a Minato-sensei."

Los puños de Naruto se apretaron. Parecía que estaba luchando con algo.

"¿Qué?" Obito reconoció esa mirada. Por lo general, les llevaba a encontrar problemas.

"Lo sé. Quiero ... ayudar a Tou-chan. Quiero ayudarlos a todos. Pero somos los únicos que hemos llegado hasta aquí. Mi papá, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, dos Kages— si alguien puede manejar eso, Sanbi, son ellos. Pero si regreso, Tobi me seguirá ".

"Entonces ... ¿qué? ¿Quieres mantenerlo distraído persiguiéndonos mientras todos los demás están peleando?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Todavía tenemos que luchar. Lo digo, a veces ... tenemos que confiar en otras personas para poder concentrarnos en lo que nadie más puede hacer".

"¿Que es que?" Obito miró a su alrededor. "No sabemos dónde está Orochimaru. Y si quiere quitar ese pedazo de basura, ¿a quién le importa?"

"¡No estas escuchando!" Naruto lo tomó de los brazos. "En cualquier momento, Orochimaru obtendrá un nuevo cuerpo. Por lo que sabemos, ya ha aprendido a usar el ojo de Kakathree. Si también consigue el ojo de Tobi, si todas esas cosas se juntan, podrá ir a _cualquier parte._ , incluso si no hay camino. Tu mundo. El mundo de Kabuto. Tal vez un millón de otros que ni siquiera conocemos ".

Kabuto hizo un pequeño sonido de comprensión. Todo en Obito quería rechazar la idea. No quería enfrentarse a su yo mayor. O Orochimaru. Estaba cansado de correr y sufrir.

Comprendió que dejar el Sanbi a otros también tenía que ser difícil para Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre hizo que fuera tan difícil tomar el camino más fácil?

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vencerlo? Cualquiera de los dos". Obito odiaba la debilidad que se colaba en su voz. Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo manteniéndolo a raya hasta ahora.

"Estás ahí para manejar saltos dimensionales. Tengo mi Modo Sabio. Y Kabuto tiene inteligencia. Pero también tenemos otra arma secreta. Tu yo mayor".

"Finalmente lo has perdido oficialmente."

"No va a darse la vuelta y dejar que Orochimaru le quite el ojo. Orochimaru también lo sabe". Naruto miró fijamente a Obito intensamente, como si tratara por pura fuerza de voluntad de hacerle entender. "Tal vez sabía cuándo y dónde aparecería el Sanbi, o tal vez lo trajo allí de alguna manera y se aseguró de que todos lo supieran. De cualquier manera, _quería a_ Tobi lejos de los demás en Akatsuki. Cuando fui capturado, se aseguró de que tu último El camino a este mundo también se había ido ".

"Tobi es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser una amenaza. Se supone que nadie más debe estar aquí para estorbar", dijo Kabuto, entendiendo.

"Solo por esta vez, tenemos que luchar junto a tu yo mayor, no contra él. Tenemos que convencerlo, y para eso te necesitamos. Sé que no será fácil. Pero debes intentar…"

"Entonces, son tres."

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Tobi emerger de los árboles, pisadas silenciosas sobre la hierba.

Ya los había encontrado. El tiempo que quedaba para decidir se había agotado.

Obito se tensó. Naruto dio un paso hacia un lado y se volvió para pararse frente a él.

"¿También tienes una réplica?" Tobi le preguntó a Naruto, extrayendo las palabras. "¿O fue sólo un fracaso?"


	37. Un universo desordenado

Tobi siguió acercándose. Naruto podía sentir la distorsión de la energía saliendo de él como si irradiara frío. Estaba preparado para agarrar al trío en cualquier momento.

Naruto también sintió a Obito y Kabuto, todavía congelados detrás de él. El cuerpo de clon vegetal de Kabuto solo se distinguía de todo lo demás por la forma de su contorno que se cruzaba con otras corrientes de energía. Naruto podía sentir todo, desde los pasos de Tobi hasta la forma en que el corazón de Obito latía salvajemente en su pecho.

El Modo Sabio completo que había obtenido al absorber la energía del gran árbol ya había durado mucho más de lo habitual, gran parte de ese tiempo perdido mientras perseguía la sombra de Tobi. Tenía que hacer el mejor uso posible del tiempo restante.

"¿Bien?" Dijo Tobi. "Supongo que no puedo confiar en nada de lo que me dijo Itachi, pero claramente estás involucrado en esto de alguna manera. Entonces, ¿Orochimaru también hizo una copia tuya?"

"Yo _soy_ la copia. También este mundo entero", dijo Naruto. "El Orochimaru que hizo esto viene de algún otro lugar. Recientemente vino aquí y tomó el lugar de su otro yo. Realmente no entiendes con qué estás lidiando. No fue una coincidencia que te eligiera como uno de sus exámenes. asignaturas."

"¿Cómo escapaste? El Tsukuyomi generalmente deja a una persona débil durante días después de despertar. ¿Itachi fue fácil contigo? ¿O _eso_ te ayudó? _"_ Tobi inclinó la cabeza.

"No soy un _eso_ " _,_ escupió Obito.

"Entiendo que estás enojado por perder el Sanbi en este momento", dijo Naruto. "Pero eso es parte de eso. Crees que eres muy bueno para hacer que la gente haga lo que quieres, pero esta vez eres tú quien está siendo utilizado. Deja esto ahora, antes de perderlo todo".

El aura fría creció, alimentada por la ira de Tobi.

"No tengo nada que perder".

"Prepárate", murmuró Naruto. "No puede llevarnos de regreso a este mundo si está en el tuyo".

Naruto no miró para ver si Obito aprobaba su idea. El paso de Tobi se aceleró y saltó hacia ellos.

Naruto no se movió. Tobi se acercó. Naruto sintió la mano de Obito en su espalda.

Tobi agarró la parte delantera de su chaqueta como si tuviera la intención de arrojarlo. Naruto vio que el mundo frente a él se congelaba y giraba y comenzaba a convertirse en otra cosa.

El exterior se deslizó y la dimensión kamui se desvaneció a la vista, pero aún se sentían atrapados en el medio.

Las dos versiones de la dimensión estaban en guerra entre sí. Tobi y Obito los estaban tirando en diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo. No habían tenido tiempo de considerar si era peligroso, si podían destrozarlos a todos.

Finalmente, aterrizaron en la superficie lisa y pálida de piedra de la dimensión kamui. Naruto se estabilizó lo más rápido que pudo.

Tobi todavía se aferraba obstinadamente al cuello de su chaqueta. Naruto le dio un fuerte codazo en la máscara, luego le dio una patada en el pecho. La fuerza envió a Tobi medio deslizándose, medio tropezando hacia atrás hasta que una columna cuadrada lo detuvo.

Tobi se mantuvo de pie, pero todavía no se movió para tomar represalias. Su máscara estaba plagada de pequeñas grietas por el poder de Mode. Trozos se desmoronaron y cayeron. Los miró fijamente.

Naruto intentó caminar hacia él, pero Obito lo detuvo tirando de su brazo.

"¿Qué?"

Obito le dio una mirada seria. Respiró hondo y asintió. "Está bien. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Déjame intentarlo".

Naruto abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Era muy consciente de que el Modo no duraría mucho más. Pero Obito tenía razón. Tenían que intentar esto sin pelear primero.

Obito dio un paso adelante para hablar con su yo mayor. "Si te preguntas por qué esos ataques no te atravesaron, es porque no estamos en tu kamui. Estamos en el mío."

Tobi miró a su alrededor. El campamento de Kabuto estaba cerca. Era obvio de un vistazo que Obito tenía razón. Había ganado su tira y afloja.

"Naruto, mientras Tobi está distraído, escucha", susurró Kabuto detrás de él, llamándolo.

"¿Eh?" Naruto se inclinó a la altura de Kabuto, frunciendo el ceño perplejo.

"No te lo he dicho todavía, pero cuando vine aquí desde el futuro, traje una muestra de ese veneno conmigo. El que suprime las células de Shodai-sama, ¿recuerdas? Después de que Orochimaru-sama fue a tu mundo, intenté para replicarlo, para que podamos tener una manera de luchar contra él ".

"¿Por qué no ...?"

"Ha llevado mucho tiempo. Aún no lo he probado, así que no puedo estar completamente seguro de que funcione".

 _Prueba._ Naruto recordó lo que Orochimaru había dicho cuando atacó a Root. _Una prueba exitosa, ¿no?_ Estaba probando su propia versión del veneno.

Naruto asintió. "Orochimaru también lo tiene. Pero si tuvieras una muestra del original, la tuya debe ser…" se interrumpió. Era difícil concentrarse en otra conversación cuando Obito caminaba hacia su yo mayor.

"Estás en mi territorio ahora", continuó Obito. "Probablemente no entiendas lo que eso significa, ya que nunca antes has tenido que pensar en ello".

"Ilumíname, entonces", dijo Tobi. Habló en voz baja, pero Naruto pudo escuchar el sarcasmo subyacente.

"Significa que estás atrapado, y yo no. Es cierto, si entras en tu propio kamui, puedes regresar a tu mundo. Aún deberías estar anclado a ese kamui con la suficiente fuerza para usarlo. Pero tú ' nunca he tenido que pasar por varias dimensiones a la vez, ¿verdad? Se necesita algo de práctica para dominarlo ".

Obito dejó de caminar a unos metros de distancia. A pesar de lo cerca que estaba de su yo mayor, no estaba en guardia. Simplemente se puso las manos en las caderas e inclinó la cabeza hacia Tobi con fingida perplejidad. "Sin embargo, no lo sé. Con un solo ojo, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?"

La mano de Tobi tembló como si quisiera alcanzar un arma. Naruto dio otro paso hacia ellos, pero esta vez Kabuto lo agarró de la manga para detenerlo.

"Espera", dijo Kabuto en voz baja. "No podrá lastimar a Obito aquí. Podemos usar ese veneno en _él,_ también, si es necesario. La mitad de su cuerpo está hecho de células vegetales. Sin embargo, debería ser un último recurso, si lo queremos en Nuestro lado."

"¿Que eres?" Tobi preguntó fríamente.

"¿No estabas escuchando lo que Naruto te dijo antes?" Obito les devolvió el gesto. "Somos lo que sucede cuando una serpiente intenta robar lo que quiera haciendo copias. Pero no solo de personas individuales, de mundos. _Tú_ eres lo que vino con el mundo de Naruto, así que no eres diferente de nosotros. Yo soy una persona tanto como tú. Más, en realidad. Eres sólo la mitad de uno ".

Tobi se apartó de la columna y se abalanzó sobre él, kunai en mano. Naruto soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero Obito ni siquiera parpadeó. El largo corte lo atravesó.

La postura de Tobi fue más cautelosa que sorprendida. Se enderezó de su pose sorprendente y se detuvo. Obito se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo, esta vez con su Sharingan activado.

"Claro, eres más fuerte que yo en casi todos los sentidos". Obito entrecerró los ojos. "Pero aquí, soy más fuerte en la única forma que importa".

"Estás equivocado", dijo Tobi.

"¿Qué?" Obito se erizó de inmediato.

"No sé cómo llegaste aquí. O lo que te han dicho sobre mí". Tobi levantó lentamente una de sus manos y señaló. "No sé de qué tipo de mundo vienes. Pero la ubicación no cambia nada. Eres débil".

Los ojos de Obito ardían como brasas. Claramente estaba luchando por no dejar que la ira se apoderara de él. Sus manos temblaban, apretadas a los costados.

"Lo sé, porque está escrito sobre ti. Y sobre ellos". Tobi abrió su mano mientras la movía para indicar a Naruto y Kabuto. "Si quieres saber la fuente de tu debilidad, no busques más".

"Ya es suficiente", dijo Naruto. "Obito, no escuches nada de lo que dice este tipo. Siempre trata de forzar a la gente a adoptar su punto de vista sombrío. Me hizo lo mismo a mí y a Aniki. Sabe que no puede vencer a tu kamui, así que quiere quita tu voluntad de luchar en su lugar ".

"Lo sé", dijo Obito con firmeza. "Pero eso no funcionará. Sé con certeza que estoy mejor por conocerlos. La prueba está frente a mí".

"¿Naruto te conoce?" Tobi inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad y dejó caer la mano. "Y no estoy seguro de qué hacer con el otro. Ese Orochimaru, siempre entrometiéndose ... pero está claro que él es quien los unió a los tres. ¿Por qué? Si _te_ creó por el bien del poder, ¿por qué? ¿estaría detrás de mí, como dices? "

"Es porque tienes el Mangekyou que coincide con el que ya ha robado", dijo Naruto. "Orochimaru nos unió, pero escapamos de su mundo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa".

"Así que es el Mangekyou lo que quiere", dijo Tobi. Ya no parecía sorprendido de cuánto sabía Naruto. "Eso lo explica todo. Cuando reunió a tu pequeño grupo, debe haber querido que te unieras en cautiverio. Luego, después de obtener todo lo que quería del experimento ..." Tobi trazó una línea a lo largo de su garganta con el pulgar. "Hacer que los demás mueran frente a esa versión de mí. Odio admitirlo, es un buen plan".

Obito parecía que se iba a poner enfermo. Cruzó las manos debajo de los brazos y las apretó contra sí mismo.

"No sabes de lo que estás hablando", dijo Naruto en voz alta, tratando de desviar la atención de Tobi. "Orochimaru trabajó demasiado para llevarnos allí. Nos dejó ir _porque_ morir sería un desperdicio. No fue hasta después de que nos fuimos que comenzó a interesarse en el Mangekyou".

"Puede que tengas razón. Realmente no me importa de ninguna manera". Tobi observó a su yo más joven. "Has visto un destello de eso, ¿no? Cuando te encontré, pude ver eso en ti de inmediato. Pero tu Sharingan no ha cambiado todavía, así que, no debe haber sido alguien que te importaba. "

"Oh, eso - ¿qué pasó?" Naruto espetó.

"No les has dicho todavía. Por supuesto."

Obito frunció el ceño. "No tengo nada que ocultarles. Nos pondremos al día cuando _no estés_ ".

Tobi se rió entre dientes. "Esa terquedad tuya es casi nostálgica. Mi punto es que ya has visto una muestra de lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer. La negación no te dará el alivio que quieres. Obviamente sabes todo sobre mí, pero yo Te conozco aún mejor. Probablemente hayas prometido no convertirte en alguien como yo. Eres tan contrario que te convencerías de que no somos iguales ".

"Estamos _no_ lo mismo. Lo que importa son las acciones que elegimos para tomar."

"En un nivel superficial, tal vez. Durante un tiempo, podrías arreglártelas controlando tus acciones con pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero verás lo frágil que es cuando sucede algo realmente terrible".

"Según esa lógica, si yo soy débil, tú también", replicó Obito. "Al menos quiero luchar para vivir en la realidad, en lugar de tratar de deshacerme de ella solo porque no me gusta".

"Pero ya lo estás negando".

Obito perdió los estribos. "¡No lo soy! ¡Solo estás siendo molesto! Ha pasado medio año desde que me enteré de ti. Todo lo que crees que sabes sobre mí ha cambiado".

"¿De verdad ... entonces no tienes miedo de enfrentar la realidad? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?" Tobi levantó la mano lentamente y la extendió sobre su máscara desmoronada.

"No lo hagas". Obito sonaba sin aliento.

Tobi se levantó la máscara lo suficiente para que lo vieran sonreír. La piel con cicatrices tiró de la comisura de su boca. Pero más sorprendente que eso fue la voz de Tobi. El tono profundo y sonoro era solo otra parte del disfraz. Cuando levantó la máscara, cambió.

"Has hecho un buen trabajo al separarme de ti mismo en tu mente. ¿No crees que ese es su propio tipo de engaño?"

Ya no sonaba como el siniestro líder en la sombra de Akatsuki. Todavía sonaba mayor, pero la suave picardía de Obito estaba allí. Tobi levantó la máscara el resto del camino hacia arriba y por encima de su cabeza.

Miró a Obito. Las cicatrices cubrían el lado derecho de su rostro, el del Sharingan. Pero el otro lado era un espejo casi perfecto. Incluso tenía un ojo de aspecto normal. Uno rojo, uno negro, como el Kakashi mayor, solo al revés.

"¿Esta?" Tobi dijo, sintiendo su confusión. Tocó debajo del ojo ordinario. "Esto es solo un marcador de posición. Hay un Sharingan en particular que quería tener aquí, pero Orochimaru mató a la persona que lo poseía. Ha logrado tomar y ocultar casi todos los repuestos almacenados debajo de Konoha y en otros lugares. Después del Sanbi, mi el siguiente curso de acción es recuperarlos ".

Volvió a fijar su mirada en la de Obito. Comenzó a caminar más cerca de él.

"Aléjate de mí". Obito retrocedió con las manos en alto.

Tobi no intentó volver a atacarlo. Simplemente se inclinó más cerca de la altura de Obito. "Eres extremadamente ingenuo. Si sigues viviendo en este mundo, o de donde sea que vienes, eventualmente te darás cuenta de eso de la manera más dura posible. Puedes ahorrarte el dolor si lo aceptas ahora".

"No." La voz de Obito tembló, pero se mantuvo firme, negándose a retroceder más. "Ya logré cambiar las cosas. Encontré el Sanbi en mi tiempo, y lo traje aquí. Es por eso que era demasiado fuerte para que lo controlaras. Nadie en mi tiempo puede usarlo más, y el mundo y Rin será segura."

Tobi no se inmutó ante el sonido del nombre de Rin, pero algo oscuro parpadeó en sus ojos. "Ahí es donde estás más equivocado. No existe la seguridad, para nadie. ¿Es por eso que te has hecho tan buen amigo de ellos?" Asintió brevemente con la cabeza a los otros dos. "Esa versión de Kabuto, que no tiene cuerpo humano, y Naruto, que al menos actúa como si fuera indestructible. ¿De alguna manera crees que nunca morirán sobre ti?"

"Sé que no son inmortales. Pero preferiría morir junto a ellos si mi única opción de amigos son los horribles inmortales como Orochimaru."

Tobi sonrió de nuevo, pero parecía más cruel que divertido. "¿Junto a ellos? ¿Dónde crees que ha estado Naruto antes de hoy? Para el caso, tu versión de Minato-sensei ... ¿Dónde está ahora?"

Obito miró a Naruto, quien todavía estaba ansioso por saltar. Esto no iba bien. Pero Kabuto ya le había recordado la decisión que había tomado antes. _Confía en Obito. Déjelo intentar._

"Minato-sensei puede cuidar de sí mismo", dijo Obito con fuerza, mirando a Tobi de nuevo. "Se las arregló para enfrentarse al Kyuubi solo, incluso con _tu_ interferencia. No tienes derecho a hablar de él." Hubo una repentina oleada de ira en su voz. "Escuché que hay mucha gente ayudando. Él podrá darse cuenta de que saltamos a otro mundo".

"He olvidado lo mucho que solía adorarlo. Así es, en ese entonces, parecía que todos lo hacían. ¿Pero realmente lo conoces?"

"Mejor que tú," respondió Obito. "Ya he estado con él más tiempo que tú."

Tobi le hizo un gesto a Naruto. "Entonces, ¿puedes decirme por qué eligió sellar el Kyuubi dentro de su propio hijo? La verdad es que es tan despiadado y hambriento de poder como cualquier otra persona. Siempre busca ventajas, incluso en medio de una tragedia personal".

El cuerpo de Obito estaba enrollado por la ira, listo para atacar. Pero fue Naruto quien lanzó el primer golpe esta vez.

Tobi dio un paso hábilmente y se apartó del camino, lo suficientemente experimentado con el Modo Sabio de Naruto como para mantenerse lejos del ataque.

Obito agarró el brazo de Naruto mientras se giraba. "¡Oye! ¿Qué pasó con convencerlo? Si hubiera sabido que ibas a iniciar una pelea de todos modos, yo mismo habría atacado al bastardo."

A pesar de las circunstancias, Tobi tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Realmente has aprendido todo, ¿no? Sin embargo, todavía hay algo que quieres de mí. Esto es más interesante de lo que esperaba. No puedo decidir si eres arrogante o simplemente estúpido".

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Lo siento", le dijo a Obito. Luego se dirigió a Tobi de nuevo. "Si fuera solo por tu bien, eso sería una cosa. Pero no queremos que Orochimaru cause estragos en el universo. Si no consigue tu ojo, estará atrapado en mi mundo y, eventualmente, podremos derribarlo. Es por eso que tienes que luchar. Incluso si otros lugares no te importan, dudo que quieras perder tu kamui. Si no dejas de cazar obsesivamente al bijuu hasta entonces, será mucho más fácil para ti caer en una trampa ".

"No, espera un minuto," intervino Kabuto.

Naruto lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"No tomará tanto tiempo. Si Orochimaru-sama ya tiene uno, todavía es suficiente para—"

Tobi interrumpió. "Si me necesitan tanto, debe haber una forma de usar mi poder que no conocía. Puedo admitirlo". Tobi movió su mano alrededor de la dimensión de Obito. "Hay aspectos de los viajes dimensionales que no he descubierto todavía. No puedo decir que esté muy interesado en otros mundos, pero ... si hay una manera de fortalecer mis propias habilidades, eso hará que valga la pena". Su mano extendida se detuvo frente a Obito. "Encontré un reemplazo aún mejor".

Tobi se lanzó con fluidez hacia Obito en un solo movimiento. Obito se sobresaltó y se tensó, pero Tobi lo atravesó de nuevo, no más efectivo que antes.

"¡Detener!" Kabuto gritó.

Tobi siguió moviéndose. Naruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Tobi venía directamente a por él. Sintió las corrientes de energía y el cambio de movimiento, pero no tuvo tiempo de establecer un contraataque.

Comenzó a alejarse, para esquivar lo suficiente, pero Tobi cambió de dirección de nuevo con una rapidez para la que ni siquiera Frog Kumite lo había preparado. Naruto solo tuvo tiempo de apretar los dientes inconscientemente cuando el brillo de un cuchillo tantō apareció en la mano de Tobi.

El dolor apenas se notaba al principio. Naruto habría gritado de pura sorpresa si nada más, pero su garganta se apretó cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, haciéndolo ahogarse.

El cuchillo estaba enterrado en su abdomen. Tobi lo había inclinado hacia arriba para pasar por debajo de sus costillas, pero el corazón palpitante de Naruto no había sido perforado. O Tobi había fallado el golpe fatal, o ...

"No te muevas, a menos que prefieras hacerlo rápido rindiéndote ahora", dijo Tobi. Sostenía el mango del cuchillo con una empuñadura de hierro. "Como un inconveniente, ya que sería de tu muerte, el poder es la pena un pequeño contratiempo. Y es _muy_ digno de él para volver todos los problemas que me has causado."

La sangre goteó por el mango del cuchillo y cayó al suelo. Naruto puso sus manos temblorosas sobre las de Tobi. Sus uñas se clavaron en los guantes de cuero. Mientras Tobi tuviera agarrado el cuchillo, no había forma de que pudiera moverse con seguridad.

Tobi parecía sombríamente satisfecho. "No sirve de nada. No puedo permitir que te cure de nuevo—"

" _¡Bastardo!"_ Obito gritó. Tobi tuvo que agacharse cuando Obito le lanzó una patada voladora a la cabeza.

"Imprudente", dijo Tobi. "Si eso hubiera aterrizado, tu amigo estaría en un charco de su propia sangre en este momento".

Eso fue suficiente para que Obito detuviera el segundo golpe que ya había preparado.

"Voy a matarte." La voz de Obito tembló por la rabia y el pánico reprimidos.

"Un cambio de corazón tan rápido de la actitud moralista anterior".

"Maldita sea," jadeó Naruto. Le costaba respirar. Uno de sus pulmones debe haber sido golpeado. Podía sentir la combinación de energía de Sage y bijuu corriendo en su ayuda, pero cada respiración o movimiento lo deshacía. La energía que había absorbido del gran árbol era extremadamente poderosa, pero no ilimitada. Eventualmente, se agotaría con el filo del cuchillo.

Naruto miró por encima del hombro de Tobi a Obito, quien le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperado.

"No voy a morir", dijo Naruto con tanta firmeza como pudo. "No hasta que alcance el título de Hokage."

"Qué afirmación más irresponsable. ¿Quieres empeorarlo?" Tobi sonaba inesperadamente enojado.

Naruto quería decir más, pero era más importante concentrarse en la curación, por lo que volvió su atención a sus manos en el cuchillo. Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, luego apartó las manos de Tobi con todas sus fuerzas, dando pasos temblorosos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.

Un sentimiento agudo y enfermizo se apoderó de él. El cuchillo estaba fuera. Naruto vio a Obito correr hacia adelante y arrebatárselo a Tobi. Obito gritó de pura rabia y le dio un golpe a Tobi, pero eso fue todo lo que Naruto vio. Tropezó hacia atrás y casi aterriza sobre Kabuto, inesperadamente cerca, quien no perdió el tiempo en empujarlo de costado y ponerse a trabajar.

"Lo siento… no te vi allí", dijo Naruto. Trató de levantar la cabeza para ver a los demás pelear, pero le dolía demasiado.

"¡Fue una muy mala idea!" Dijo Kabuto, incluso mientras tomaba una tela doblada y se la presionaba. "Aguanta eso si puedes. Trata de mantenerte despierto. ¡Iba a ayudarte! Podría haberlo hecho soltar sin lastimarte. ¿Estabas prestando atención a lo que dije hace un minuto? No cierres los ojos. "

Naruto se obligó a abrir los ojos y sonrió un poco. Quizás esta reprimenda era la forma en que Kabuto mostraba preocupación. "Lo siento me olvidé."

"Mantente enfocado," ordenó Kabuto. "La energía que absorbiste ya está tratando de curarte, lo cual es bueno, porque de lo contrario esto estaría más allá de mí. Es mejor si lo guío".

"Obito—"

"Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no puedes ayudarlo si te estás desangrando. Concéntrate".

"Oh ... ja ja. Es mucho, ¿eh?" Naruto sintió que el calor se filtraba a través de la tela y, aturdido, lo soltó para ver el enrojecimiento brillante de sus manos.

Kabuto murmuró una maldición y le quitó la chaqueta a Naruto. Colocó las manos de Naruto firmemente sobre la herida. " _¡Concéntrate!"_

Naruto se concentró. Soltó la energía y dejó que Kabuto la guiara para que fuera lo más eficaz posible. Cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer un poco y la respiración se hizo más fácil, sintió una extraña sensación de pérdida y decepción por volver a un estado normal. Se sentía casi como si una gran presencia cálida que había estado allí desapareciera de repente.

No era de extrañar que el verdadero Madara hubiera subsistido en el árbol durante tanto tiempo. Su vida era más fuerte que la muerte.

Una vez que comenzó a sentirse mejor, Naruto se sentó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Kabuto no trató de detenerlo, pero mantuvo sus palmas brillantes presionadas contra su pecho.

"Tan pronto como pueda moverme, voy a—"

"Esto llevará más tiempo. Incluso si te _sientes_ mejor, no significa que estés curado".

Naruto no discutió todavía. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de la fuerza completa. Pero al menos podía mirar ahora.

Obito estaba peleando con todo para asegurarse de que Tobi no pudiera acercarse a ellos. Pero incluso sin el uso de su propio kamui, Tobi pudo evitar casi todos los movimientos salvajes de Obito. Impulsado por la ira y el miedo, Obito se iba a agotar muy pronto.

Naruto se preocupó de lo que haría Tobi cuando eso sucediera. No se molestaba en defenderse, simplemente daba vueltas, como un buitre esperando a que su presa se cansara.

"Se están alejando demasiado". Kabuto se mordió el labio, pero mantuvo sus ojos en la curación. "Esto es malo. Necesitamos que Obito nos saque de aquí tan pronto como sea posible. Si Tobi no coopera, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlo lejos de aquí y hacia el futuro o la línea de tiempo de Obito, donde Orochimaru puede no alcance ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Naruto. Todavía se sentía mareado. La energía del sabio se había ocupado de la mayor parte de su curación, pero ahora finalmente se agotó.

"El ojo de Kakathree está vinculado a _este_ kamui". Kabuto lo miró con seriedad. "Aprender a usarlo tomaría tiempo para cualquiera que no sea Obito, pero no está fuera de discusión que Orochimaru-sama podría seguirnos aquí."

La atención de Naruto se volvió bruscamente cuando escuchó a Obito gritar. Estaba agachado, apoyándose en una rodilla y respirando con dificultad.

Pero Obito volvió a levantarse en el momento en que una ola se deslizó por debajo de la solapa de la tienda de lona.

Cientos, miles de serpientes salieron de él, deslizándose por cada pliegue y pliegue.

"No." Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso de pie pesadamente.

"¿Qué ..." Tobi, que estaba a punto de acercarse a Obito de nuevo, se vio obligado de repente a dar un paso atrás cuando la masa de cuerpos retorciéndose fluyó entre ellos.

Pasó junto a ellos y se reunió en una masa que se acumuló hasta convertirse en Orochimaru.

"Me han descubierto", dijo, con esa sonrisa perpetua. Tenía el mismo aspecto que la última vez que se conocieron. Naruto no podía ver el Sharingan. Pero tampoco había rastro del Zetsu. No significaba nada.

"¡Obito!" Naruto gritó. "¡Coge a Tobi y vete! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!"

Obito lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Naruto de nuevo en pie. No se dio cuenta de la serpiente-bunshin que se materializó detrás de él.

"Mira-"

Bunshin-Orochimaru pateó a Obito a un lado con suficiente fuerza para enviarlo volando. Obito se precipitó hacia una columna de piedra, pero logró atravesarla, poner los pies debajo de él y patinar para detenerse contra la siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Tobi se volvió hacia Orochimaru mientras el bunshin se desintegraba en serpientes. A pesar de todas sus advertencias y la inaccesibilidad de su poder, él tenía una sonrisa amenazadora propia.

Tobi se movió como si estuviera a punto de atacar. Pero las serpientes que habían formado el bunshin, en lugar de regresar a Orochimaru, se lanzaron hacia Tobi y se deslizaron por sus piernas antes de que nadie pudiera parpadear. Tobi hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego enseñó los dientes cuando una de las serpientes trepó por su espalda y hundió sus colmillos en su hombro. Otro dio la vuelta al otro lado y le mordió el cuello.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto se apresuró hacia adelante y comenzó a tirar y alejar a las criaturas, como si Tobi estuviera en llamas. Se las arregló para derribar o deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos. Pero las dos serpientes que se habían prendido primero no se soltaron.

Tobi se estiró y arrancó el que tenía en el cuello, aplastando la cabeza de la serpiente en su mano. Solo pudo alcanzar al otro por la cola, y al sacarlo le salió sangre.

Orochimaru los vio luchar sin preocupación, solo una sonrisa apagada y una chispa de diversión en sus ojos amarillos.

"Maldito seas", gruñó Tobi. "Siempre entrometerse en cosas que no ..."

"¡Vuelve, idiota!" Naruto se puso frente a Tobi y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Tobi tropezó. Parecía furioso, pero no volvió a dar un salto. Trató de recuperar el equilibrio y tuvo que dar otro paso atrás.

Se apoyó en una columna y le devolvió la mirada con recelo. "¿Qué hiciste?"

Orochimaru dio un paso hacia Tobi, pero Naruto se interpuso en su camino.

"Es notable que no hayas cambiado de opinión después de todo eso, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru se cruzó de brazos pensativo. "Aunque, no lo llamaría sorprendente. Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar la primera vez, reconocí que te habías vuelto un poco más sabio para lo que no se veía. Pero otros aspectos han sido un poco decepcionantes. ¿Has descubierto lo que quise decir? ? "

Naruto se inclinó más completamente frente a Tobi. "No me importaba entonces, y no me importa ahora. Nunca me inscribí en tu estúpido proyecto. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo".

"Has mejorado para ver, pero desperdicias el conocimiento y los recursos que posees. Te contentas con emular lo que ha venido antes, con luchar por contener lo que no se puede contener. Actúas instintivamente por miedo a la pérdida". La mirada de Orochimaru se posó en Obito, que se había acercado a Naruto, y Kabuto, que estaba más atrás. "Todos ustedes. Han hecho un mal uso del regalo que se les ha dado".

"Nos vamos", dijo Obito.

"Espera. Toma a Tobi y vete primero", respondió Naruto.

"Sí, claro. Como si fuera a dejarte a ti ya Kabuto para…"

"¡Mira detrás tuyo!" Gritó Kabuto.

Los otros dos se dieron la vuelta justo cuando Tobi soltó una corriente de fuego que iluminó la persistente penumbra de la dimensión. Pero el fuego no estaba dirigido a ellos. La espalda de Tobi estaba presionada contra la columna, y estaba golpeando a otro Orochimaru que había aparecido entre él y Naruto. ¿Un bunshin? ¿O el original?

Saltaron fuera del rango de detonación. La llama de Tobi pasó de un infierno brillante que lamió la piedra, a una delgada línea chisporroteante, a nada más que un tenue humo que se dispersó rápidamente. Tobi se limpió torpemente el hollín de la boca con el antebrazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Su rostro se había puesto muy pálido.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" repitió con la respiración entrecortada.

"No estoy preparado para decir que mi proyecto anterior fue un fracaso, pero me gustaría saber qué podría hacer con los mismos dones". El segundo Orochimaru había esquivado fácilmente el fuego. Naruto rápidamente miró hacia atrás y vio que el primero se había ido. "Con ese fin, no hay ningún beneficio en una lucha masiva aquí. Prefiero hacerlo rápido".

Naruto corrió y se puso nuevamente entre Orochimaru y Tobi. "Eso es una lástima. Tendrás que pasar por nosotros primero."

Orochimaru soltó una carcajada a pleno pulmón. "Así es como tú, Naruto-kun. ¿De qué 'nosotros' estás hablando? Eres el único que quiere que viva esta marioneta triste y confusa. ¿Es porque te puedes identificar?"

"Cierra la boca," gruñó Naruto. "Sé que piensas que no podemos enfrentarte a ti, pero no debes subestimarnos".

"Ninguno de ustedes está en condiciones de luchar. Tobi puede ser un tonto," aquí Orochimaru le hizo un gesto con una mano de dedos largos, "pero tenía razón sobre tu mayor error: el que has logrado infectar a los demás. . La lección que debes aprender: no puedes salvar a todos ".

___________________________________

Minato se arrodilló junto al cuerpo del Sanbi jinchuuriki. Cada centímetro de la piel del anciano fue quemado por energía demoníaca.

Había encontrado el cadáver cerca de donde habían desaparecido Obito, Kabuto y el hombre que se los había llevado.

Minato había sentido más de una de sus marcas de Hiraishin en ese hombre enmascarado, pero ahora no podía sentir ninguna de ellas. Ahora sólo registraba las dagas que había esparcido por la isla, y algunas más más allá, no atadas a nada en movimiento.

Los chicos estaban en problemas y él tampoco tenía idea de dónde estaba Naruto. Porque este tenía que ser el mundo de Naruto, ¿no? Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera contarle más.

Como si fuera una señal, Minato escuchó a alguien aterrizar detrás de él. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Kakashi.

"Minato-sensei," dijo Kakashi, con su único ojo visible muy grande. "Cómo…"

Minato apartó la mirada de él cuando apareció Jiraiya.

"Oye", dijo Jiraiya con un gesto irreverente. "Nos conocimos antes, en esa última misión. Me estaba haciendo pasar por mí mismo para asegurarme de que esos mocosos no se mataran".

¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo Obito? Minato archivó mentalmente esa información para más tarde. "Entonces espero que entiendas lo que sucedió. Hemos cruzado, y creo que el Sanbi se ha combinado consigo mismo en este mundo".

"Con nosotros te refieres a ..."

Minato dudó solo un segundo antes de responder. "Potencialmente todos los que estaban en el área cuando este jinchuuriki lo soltó. Obito estaba conmigo, y vi a Kabuto aparecer aquí también por alguna razón."

Kakashi negó con la cabeza como si tratara de darle sentido a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

Minato miró al jinchuuriki muerto. "Pero un hombre enmascarado se llevó a los dos".

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dijo Jiraiya bruscamente. "¿Viste al hombre enmascarado?"

Ante el tono alarmado de su maestro, el miedo amenazó con cerrarse alrededor del corazón de Minato. Lo mantuvo a raya como siempre lo hacía: tomando un respiro y volviendo a concentrarse únicamente en la situación frente a él.

"Desaparecieron. No sé dónde. ¿Es él la causa de todo esto?"

"Él es…" Kakashi luchó visiblemente. Cerró los ojos, los hombros tensos, las manos apretadas a los lados. Luego miró a Minato de nuevo. "Es parte de un grupo que intenta robar todos los bijuu para combinarlos en una especie de súper bestia. Kiri trató de atraerlo usando el Sanbi sin sellar como cebo. No creo que él esperaba esto tampoco".

Fueron interrumpidos por un chillido penetrante desde arriba. El Sanbi no pisaba tan salvajemente como hace un momento, pero ahora parecía decidido a romper la barrera. Golpeó su cabeza contra él y gritó de dolor o frustración cuando se rompió, pero aguantó.

"En cualquier caso, no podrán mantener esta barrera mucho más tiempo", dijo Jiraiya, mirando hacia arriba. Puso sus manos en un sello cuando el Sanbi comenzó a darse la vuelta.

Caminó sobre ellos, y tuvieron que saltar fuera del camino para evitar ser aplastados. Las colas del Sanbi se balancearon, brillando con una furiosa energía roja. Sus colas golpearon el suelo y el barro y las rocas volaron hacia el cabello.

Minato sintió la energía arder su piel. El aura roja comenzaba a rodear al Sanbi, como si estuviera cada vez más enojado, o tal vez reuniera su poder.

"Creo que muchos Kiri-nin de mi mundo vinieron aquí, junto con muchos de los que están aquí por el plan de este lado", le dijo Minato a Kakashi, quien había aterrizado directamente a su lado. "Encargarse de esto debería ser lo primero. ¿Tienen todos un plan?"

"No. Nadie sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pusieron la barrera por si acaso, pero ..."

"Contenerlo así no será suficiente. Se abrirá paso. Incluso si no lo hace, todos aquí serán asesinados".

"Kiri planeó sellarlo dentro del asistente del Mizukage," comenzó Kakashi, pero luego escucharon un grito de batalla.

Kakashi se movió rápidamente para desarmarse y enfrentarse al Kiri-nin que había tratado de atacar a Minato por detrás. Torció los brazos del shinobi detrás de su espalda.

"¡Escoria de Konoha!" El hombre gruñó, con la mejilla presionada contra el suelo. Minato reconoció el uniforme que llevaban los guardias de la prisión.

"Puedes estar realmente confundido, pero esa no es razón para ser grosero", dijo Kakashi. "¿No ves que tenemos mayores problemas en este momento?"

Minato sonrió un poco a pesar de sí mismo. Esta versión de Kakashi no era tan diferente como Naruto le hizo creer. Se volvió y se preparó para saltar.

"¡Espere!" Dijo Kakashi. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Antes que nada, tenemos que detener al Sanbi. Mis marcadores están por todas partes, así que puedo ayudar a desgastarlo. En cuanto al resto, en verdad, yo ..." Minato miró a Kakashi, pero se detuvo ante la mirada del guardia.

En esta situación, cesar las hostilidades era la única opción. Pero si hubiera algo más allá de esto, si pudieran encontrar el camino a casa, la guerra aún estaría allí.

"No importa," dijo Minato, dándose la vuelta. "Tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de hablar en otro momento".

"Espera, no…" Minato escuchó a Kakashi decir, pero saltó al otro lado de la isla, donde la cabeza del Sanbi seguía chocando contra la barrera.

Minato miró hacia arriba y esquivó ágilmente cuando las garras delanteras del Sanbi lo arañaron.

 _No te voy a enviar a buscarlo,_ le había dicho Hiruzen. _Es demasiado arriesgado todavía. En este momento, lo más importante es encontrar una forma de entrar. Pero a lo largo del camino, en caso de que descubras dónde se guarda ..._

El Sandaime le dijo que se enviaría un Uchiha para ayudar a explorar una vez que regresara a Water. También le habló de la sugerencia de Fugaku: la posibilidad de reclamar el Sanbi para Konoha.

Minato había asumido que el Uchiha escogido por Fugaku estaría al tanto de la idea, pero cuando Obito apareció, ya no lo pensó. Más bien, estaba claro que el Jefe del Clan quería usar la misión de menor riesgo para impulsar el historial de Obito, dejando otras posibilidades para después de que encontraran un camino.

Pero ahora, Minato estaba seguro de que Obito había sabido algo. Y lo que sea que supiera, tenía algo que ver con el hombre que los había secuestrado.

Minato sacó un kunai ordinario e hizo un corte largo en la palma de su mano izquierda. Miró con cautela al Sanbi mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su mano.

Sólo conocía algunas formas de hacer desaparecer a la criatura que tenía delante, rápidamente y con el menor número de bajas. Todo se redujo a elegir entre esos métodos.

Todo dependía de lo que estuviera dispuesto a gastar y de lo que estuviera dispuesto a ganar.


	38. Equipo To

Obito no quería pelear más, especialmente contra Orochimaru.

Observó el enfrentamiento entre él y Naruto, manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para interferir si la serpiente atacaba, pero sin unirse para proteger a su yo mayor. En cambio, estaba frente a Kabuto, inclinándose a la misma distancia de ambos miembros de su equipo.

"Naruto, detente. Esto no vale la pena", dijo Obito en voz baja, haciendo que todos se volvieran para mirarlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Obito—"

"Esta es su lucha. ¿Por qué deberíamos ser nosotros los que saltemos en medio de ella y mueramos? Lo que suceda en otros mundos no me importa".

"¡Obito!" Naruto sonaba sorprendido, de alguna manera. Como si ya no hubiera estado a punto de morir por esto. Como si no pudiera apagarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como lo era el Sanbi jinchuuriki.

En el fondo de su corazón, Obito sabía que Tobi había adivinado correctamente. Él _había_ visto. Subconscientemente había creído que este nuevo equipo era menos mortal que el anterior. Que todo este tiempo pasado cruzando mundos los hizo por encima de las reglas, de alguna manera.

Tobi había ayudado a revertir esa opinión en muy poco tiempo.

"Interesante," musitó Orochimaru. "Ves, Naruto-kun? No hay necesidad de perder sus vidas aquí. Como usted ha dicho, he trabajado muy duro para lograr que tres a buen término. Pero Tobi también tenía razón. Yo _he_ considero matarte cuando llegamos en su mundo , ya que hubiera sido más conveniente tomar el Mangekyou de este ". Hizo un gesto a Obito.

"¿Y qué? ¿Quieres un agradecimiento?" Naruto resopló. "Obito sólo dice eso porque odia a Tobi. Él comprende mejor que nadie que ese tipo de poder debe mantenerse alejado de ti".

Orochimaru miró a Obito ahora, una sonrisa de complicidad emergiendo en su rostro. "¿Es así como es? Sabes, estaba realmente impresionado contigo esa vez, Obito-kun. Me hiciste las cosas más difíciles al no permitirme entrar en esta dimensión desde el principio. Creo que podría haber encontrado el camino de regreso". aquí más rápido si lo hubieras hecho. Pensé que había visto un atisbo de lo inesperado en ti. Un cambio ".

"He cambiado, no es que sea de tu incumbencia". Obito apretó los puños y reprimió el impulso de gritar. Sabía que ser atraído por las burlas de Orochimaru solo terminaría mal.

Sabía muy bien que Naruto se mantendría firme y continuaría haciendo precisamente eso.

Obito miró hacia atrás cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Tobi, que estaba apoyado en una columna, se deslizó por la piedra y se sentó. Estaba perdiendo contra el veneno que le inyectó Orochimaru.

"Resististe bien. No creo que dos fueran suficientes," reflexionó Orochimaru, flexionando una mano larga. "Esto puede doler un poco más de lo que se suponía".

Tobi levantó la mano izquierda en un tembloroso sello de medio ariete. Hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego miró a Orochimaru de nuevo.

"Es demasiado tarde. Como viste con esa llama, la habilidad de moldear chakra es lo primero que se pierde. No hay posibilidad de sacar tu kinjutsu," dijo Orochimaru encantado, como si Tobi hubiera hecho exactamente lo que esperaba. "Tenía curiosidad por ver qué se necesitaría para que consideraras sacrificar tu propio ojo. ¿El deseo de fastidiarme hizo que tu decisión fuera más rápida?"

"¿Qué eres exactamente _?_ ", Preguntó Tobi. Su voz era áspera, desigual, como si apenas pudiera controlarla.

Orochimaru dijo con desaprobación. "Hubo tanto que podrías haber hecho para prevenir esto. Podrías haber configurado el Izanagi para que se activara por sí solo si quedaras incapacitado. Podrías haber priorizado la búsqueda de un reemplazo adecuado, para no tener que dudar tanto tiempo. Pero deseabas demasiado al Sanbi para pensar en otra cosa. Y me subestimaste mucho ".

"No sé de qué estás hablando, pero estoy cansado de tu regodeo", dijo Naruto en voz alta. "¡ _Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "

Apareció una gran multitud de bunshin de Naruto, más de los que Obito había visto antes. Hicieron un foso densamente lleno de cuerpos alrededor de Obito, Tobi y Kabuto.

"¡Prisa!" Uno de ellos tiró del brazo de Obito. "Puedes resolver tus problemas con Tobi más tarde. En este momento, tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, o encontrar una manera de llevar a Orochimaru a Kakathree. No me importa cuál, pero tengo la sensación de que mover a Tobi será más fácil . Por lo que sabemos, Orochimaru aún no tiene camino hacia su mundo ".

"Pero ... no tengo ningún lugar donde ponerlo." La idea de dejar que Tobi entrara a su mundo en _cualquier lugar_ hizo que a Obito se le erizara la piel.

"¡Ponlo en tu apartamento en alguna parte! No se mudará pronto".

"Bien. Pero si él se va, nos vamos todos. Deja que Orochimaru se quede atrapado con una sola salida. Tal vez finalmente se vaya a casa."

El clon de Naruto vaciló. "¿Estás seguro de que no puede volver a mi mundo desde aquí?"

"No con un solo ojo", dijo Obito, poniendo más certeza de lo que realmente sentía. "Si el yo mayor no podía hacerlo, nadie puede".

"Bien." El bunshin miró de un lado a otro. Los clones en el borde de la pared ya estaban comenzando a estallar. "Consigue a Kabuto. Mantendré a Orochimaru atrás el tiempo suficiente para que conozcas a mi verdadero yo en Tobi."

Con eso, el bunshin se dispersó en una voluta de vapor. Obito se dio la vuelta y vio a Kabuto parado entre un grupo de guardaespaldas bunshin. La multitud lo dejó pasar.

"Vamos. Nos vamos de aquí."

Kabuto asintió, pero su rostro estaba contraído por la ansiedad. "La tienda, mis notas, todo lo que sabemos sobre las dimensiones está en mis materiales".

Obito miró por encima del hombro a la casa de Kabuto. La tienda de campaña robada de la Cuarta Guerra estaba inclinada hacia un lado, uno de sus postes delanteros estaba torcido.

"Lo siento mucho." Obito se volvió hacia él. "Nuestras vidas son más importantes. Si me quedo atascado cuidando a Orochimaru aquí, te encontraremos un lugar mejor para vivir."

"P-pero-"

"¡Ponerse en marcha!" Un grupo de clones de Naruto los empujó en su camino.

Obito y Kabuto tropezaron con el claro creado alrededor de Tobi por la masa de bunshin. Tobi estaba sentado contra una columna cuadrada, apoyado con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Solo su lado izquierdo, el lado humano, todavía parecía capaz de moverse. Cuando se acercaron, levantó el cuchillo tantō ensangrentado e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo lo suficiente para darles una mirada desafiante.

"Debería haberlo tirado más lejos". Obito arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "No estás haciendo que sea más fácil rescatarte".

"Venir a por mí primero fue un error", dijo Tobi en su forma vacilante. "El costo de vida en realidad es alto. No puedes esperar ganar a menos que cuides tu corazón. Siempre habrá alguien allí para apuntar directamente hacia él".

Obito miró el cuchillo y sintió una punzada de aprensión en sus entrañas.

"Naruto—"

Pero Tobi se movió antes que él. Lanzó el cuchillo con sorprendente rapidez y precisión. Obito pensó que estaba dirigido a él, pero cuando instintivamente se hizo a un lado, el cuchillo fue derribado fácilmente por Orochimaru.

Obito casi tropezó en su prisa por retroceder, sorprendido por lo cerca que había estado la serpiente Sannin. Cuando tuvo ...

"No es la cantidad habitual de poder, pero es impresionante que puedas moverte", dijo Orochimaru.

Obito se dio la vuelta, explorando salvajemente el espacio a su alrededor. Los clones de Naruto todavía estaban allí, pero… por alguna razón, no estaban haciendo nada. Se quedaron parados con la espalda vuelta hacia ellos en un círculo suelto.

"¡Naruto!"

Algo no estaba bien. Obito agarró a uno de los bunshin por el brazo y lo giró.

El bunshin lo miró sin comprender. Su expresión era completamente neutra, carente de reconocimiento.

Obito lo soltó y retrocedió. Miró por encima del hombro a Tobi y Orochimaru, y Kabuto estaba demasiado cerca de ambos. A pesar de estar a pocos pasos de Tobi, su objetivo, Orochimaru estaba mirando a Obito.

Kabuto captó su mirada y sutilmente señaló su manga. Obito entendió que Kabuto se estaba refiriendo a su propio prototipo de veneno. Todavía estaba pensando en formas de defenderse.

Obito se volvió y corrió hacia Kabuto. Fue entonces cuando el bunshin comenzó a moverse.

Obito sintió que docenas de manos lo agarraban y tiraban de él hacia atrás hacia la masa. Fue arrastrado hacia atrás unos pocos pies antes de pasar, luego se volvió sólido de nuevo y le dio un codazo al bunshin más cercano tan fuerte como pudo. Puf y desapareció.

¿Dónde estaba el original? Era imposible distinguirlos.

Se liberó y maldijo cuando vio a Kabuto ser arrastrado hacia atrás en el lado opuesto. Obito corrió hacia él, pasando por bunshin mientras se interponían en su camino.

"¡No te preocupes por mí!" Kabuto gritó, pero Obito siguió adelante de todos modos.

Hizo a Kabuto fácilmente. Obito se estiró hacia él, pero sus manos lo atravesaron.

Los bunshin de Naruto estaban tan apretados a su alrededor que era como vadear en un mar de naranja y amarillo. Era imposible acercarse a Kabuto sin pasar por varios de ellos.

"¡Maldición!" Obito gruñó de frustración mientras pasaba a través de Kabuto nuevamente. No fue una coincidencia. No podía interactuar y fase al mismo tiempo, y Orochimaru lo sabía.

"¡Olvídame! ¡Solo soy una distracción! ¡Va tras el ojo!" Kabuto gritó, pateando y luchando contra el bunshin.

Obito se miró a sí mismo. No estaba seguro de qué pasaría si se volviera tangible mientras se cruzaba físicamente con otra cosa, pero era hora de averiguarlo.

"¡Toma mi mano!" dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Kabuto. Se preparó y volvió a ser tangible.

La sólida carne y sangre de su forma ganó contra el efímero kage bunshin. Los que lo habían estado cruzando se dispersaron en humo, y Obito de repente se encontró con un espacio vacío. Agarró la mano extendida de Kabuto y lo sacó.

"Esto podría funcionar", dijo Obito mientras corrían, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. "Mientras esté aquí, no pueden atraparnos"

"No. No vuelvas a hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque eso podría matar al verdadero Naruto, y creo que Orochimaru-sama estaría interesado en ver que eso suceda."

Obito se detuvo. Su corazón ya deshilachado estaba acelerado. No se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había tenido que correr para llegar a Kabuto. Tobi, sentado frente a ellos, hizo una mueca de dolor. Su mano izquierda se levantó para cubrir su ojo derecho. La sangre corría libremente por su mejilla.

"¡Está en su brazo!" Kabuto gritó en estado de shock.

Obito vislumbró los muchos ojos incrustados en la piel de Orochimaru, antes de que el Sannin le bajara la manga y se diera la vuelta.

"Antes, dijiste que habías cambiado", dijo Orochimaru, flexionando su mano delgada. "Pero estás luchando tanto contra el destino como contra tu verdadera naturaleza. Tu nueva vida aún depende de una estrella guía, una brújula moral. Entonces, ¿cuánto has cambiado realmente?"

"Has conseguido lo que querías. Ahora déjanos en paz. Deja ir a Naruto."

"Sigue siendo una victoria si todos sobreviven, ¿no es así?" Orochimaru reflexionó. Hizo un gesto hacia el mar de bunshin inmóvil que los rodeaba. "Aquí hay una prueba para ti, Obito-kun. Esta dimensión kamui tuya está permanentemente ligada a nuestros dos mundos. La tuya, porque es de donde vienes — y la mía, porque es de donde viene este kamui. Tu enlace el tiempo siempre dependió de los caminos _que_ creé. Entonces, mi pregunta para ti es: ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya ahora mismo? "

Obito lo miró fijamente. Todo desapareció de él hasta que se quedó solo, frío y tonto. Sintió a Kabuto tocar su brazo. Obito miró lentamente a Tobi, ahora entrecerrándolos con su único ojo impotente, respirando jadeos cortos y cargados. El bunshin de Naruto todavía estaba a su alrededor, en blanco y desconcertantemente silencioso.

Ambos de sus anclas al tiempo de Naruto estaban aquí. Sin el poder de dos Mangekyou, no había forma de regresar.

"Me pregunto cómo le explicará a la gente de su época que el Destello Amarillo ha desaparecido para siempre". Orochimaru sonrió cruelmente. "Tobi y Naruto nunca podrán volver a casa. Tal vez puedas comenzar una colonia aquí para todas las personas a las que has fallado. O," Orochimaru agitó sus manos, y púas de madera afiladas y malvadas se extendieron directamente desde sus palmas. "Puedo ayudarte a desbloquear ese poder por ti mismo".

"No." Obito respondió sin quererlo. "Todo esto fue obra tuya, no mía."

"No vamos a rendirnos", agregó Kabuto. "Incluso si los caminos se han ido, vamos a encontrar una manera. Tendremos que nunca, _nunca_ dejar de luchar."

Obito miró a Kabuto. El médico lo había soltado y estaba mirando a Orochimaru con feroz desafío. Era tan diferente del niño asustado y vacilante que habían conocido.

"Si." Obito volvió su atención a Orochimaru. "Puede que hayas sido tú quien nos unió, pero no nos vas a separar. Lo que hiciste para tu propio beneficio ahora es nuestro. Si sigues presionando, tarde o temprano crearás tu propia peor pesadilla . "

Orochimaru sonrió. "Todo lo contrario, Obito-kun. Un juego solo es divertido si hay alguien contra quien jugar. Es cierto que todos ustedes tienen una capacidad extraordinaria para la fuerza y el cambio. Pero cada gran cambio requiere un catalizador. Sé que simplemente observar no es lo suficiente para que suceda. Por lo tanto, _me_ convertiré en el viento que mueve el mundo ".

El bunshin de Naruto se movió. Pero luego todos se estremecieron colectivamente y se agarraron la cabeza. Los ojos de Orochimaru se entrecerraron.

"¿Qué está pasando ahora?" Obito miró a su alrededor con cautela, alejándose del bunshin más cercano.

Uno de los Naruto se movía de manera diferente al resto. Dio pasos largos y trabajosos a través de la multitud, utilizando a los demás para ayudar a prepararse y avanzar, como si caminara río arriba. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura roja.

"¡Naruto!" Obito gritó sorprendido. ¡El verdadero se resistía al control!

"¿Oh?" Orochimaru dijo. Levantó una de sus manos en un sello de medio ariete.

Naruto se detuvo bruscamente como si lo tiraran con una cuerda invisible, agarrándose de los hombros de dos clones frente a él después de casi tropezar. Miró hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos rojos y las pupilas reducidas a rendijas verticales.

Obito sintió el ahora familiar aguijón de la energía bijuu crujiendo en el aire. El aura roja alrededor de Naruto se estaba moldeando en ángulos afilados como llamas, no como la mancha inestable que había sido la última vez.

"Soltar el Kyuubi aquí solo lastimaría a tus amigos. Puedo irme en cualquier momento", dijo Orochimaru, observando con cautela mientras Naruto continuaba avanzando lentamente.

"¿Puedes? ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía?" Obito desafió. "Dijiste que podrías haber venido aquí más rápido si te hubiera traído. Así que lleva un tiempo ir a un lugar donde nunca has estado, ¿es eso?"

"Tal vez. Pero yo _tenía_ arreglo para llevar yo aquí. Usando el poder de nuevo, no será tan difícil." Orochimaru asintió bruscamente a Naruto, un empujón mental. Naruto se detuvo de nuevo tan repentinamente que cayó sobre manos y rodillas. Pero el aura demoníaca siguió creciendo. Su color se volvió más cálido, más cercano al naranja, con pequeños destellos de amarillo parpadeando ocasionalmente en los extremos.

Orochimaru parecía más preocupado por el Kyuubi que por cualquiera de ellos. Obito miró a su alrededor. El bunshin de Naruto había caído al suelo junto con su original, con la cabeza gacha como si se preparara contra una tormenta invisible.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo a liberarse. Acerquémonos", murmuró Obito a Kabuto.

"No puedo". La voz de Kabuto se arqueó con preocupación. "La capa de bijuu corrosiva no es un gran peligro para mi forma actual, pero esto es algo más. Puedo decir que Orochimaru-sama también piensa lo mismo. Su nuevo recipiente puede ser más fuerte, pero aún así no quiere acercarse demasiado."

"¿Cómo podemos liberar a Naruto?"

"Yo ... no puedo pensar en ninguna forma de romper la etiqueta de control, aparte de dejar salir al Kyuubi. Luego, está ... Orochimaru-sama mantuvo nuestros contratos en el mismo libro que la fórmula de invocación, pero en este punto—"

"¡Oi, Orochimaru! ¿Dónde está el libro?" Obito llamó en voz alta.

"¡No, espera!" Kabuto susurró.

Orochimaru desvió su mirada de Naruto hacia ellos. "¿Qué libro, Obito-kun?"

"No te hagas el tonto. Usaste un jutsu de Invocación para llevarnos a tu tiempo. Ese libro contiene nuestros contratos".

Una lenta y sumamente satisfecha sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Orochimaru. Se relajó de su pose y metió la mano en una bolsa atada al cinturón de su bata.

Levantó un diario viejo y gastado por el lomo. "¿Te refieres a este libro?"

Obito miró a Kabuto de nuevo. El miembro más joven de su equipo se había puesto mortalmente pálido. Una mano estaba enroscada sobre su pecho, los rasgos dibujados con terror helado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Puede hacer algo con eso?" Obito preguntó con urgencia. Kabuto no respondió.

"Ahora entiendo." Orochimaru se rió. "Kabuto. Si hubiera sabido que tenías tal talento para el subterfugio a una edad temprana, podría haber olvidado tu entrenamiento como médico. Parece que eres un mentiroso nato."

Kabuto presionó su mano contra su pecho con más fuerza, como si el corazón que ya no estaba allí le doliera. Para sorpresa de Obito, las lágrimas brotaron y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

"No, yo…" gruñó.

"¿Qué es?" Obito se arriesgó a darle la espalda a Orochimaru para poder poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Kabuto. "Mira, sea lo que sea, no me importa. Todos nos hemos equivocado antes. Ahora no es el momento de dejarse atrapar por su regodeo".

"No es complicado", dijo Orochimaru, pinchando los intentos de Obito de ignorarlo. "Kabuto me robó este libro y otros materiales antes de que lo trajeras aquí. Una vez que se enteró de cómo ustedes tres llegaron a estar en mi mundo, debe haber querido traerlos de regreso. Pero, por supuesto, realizar la Encarnación que abarca el tiempo no es tan simple ".

Kabuto cerró los ojos con fuerza, enviando otra ola de lágrimas a rodar por su rostro.

"Está bien", dijo Obito, haciendo que su tono fuera lo más firme y tranquilo que pudo. "Es nuestra culpa por dejarte. Además, podríamos haber escapado de nuevo."

"Estás perdiendo el punto." Las páginas del diario crujieron cuando Orochimaru lo agitó. "Ha tenido esto todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tendrías que hacer es destruir los contratos, y ninguno de ustedes tendría que preocuparse por ser convocado de nuevo. Sería libre. Supuse que no sabía lo que tenía. Juzgando por tu reacción, parece que te juzgué mal ".

"¿Es eso cierto?" Pero Obito pudo decir por la expresión de Kabuto que sí. Lentamente soltó sus hombros. "¿Por qué?"

"¡No-no es así!" Tartamudeó Kabuto. A pesar de no tener sangre en realidad, su nariz y mejillas se estaban poniendo rosadas. Miró al suelo. "Quiero decir ... lo sabía. Pero ... no quería que se destruyeran los contratos. Porque eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos. No creo que hubieras podido encontrar a Naruto de nuevo sin él. Y yo ... tenía miedo de que destruirlo podría obligarme a salir de este cuerpo ".

"Ese miedo ... es correcto", dijo Orochimaru. "El camino de Naruto-kun habría desaparecido inmediatamente y tú morirías."

"¿Ver?" Kabuto soltó una risa temblorosa y abrió la palma de su mano sobre su pecho. "Este cuerpo podría continuar para siempre, pero mi vida no es más que un trozo de papel. Sin embargo, lamento no haber ayudado a Naruto antes. Cuando dijo que tenía una manera de romper el control de Orochimaru-sama sin terminar el contrato, sólo ... pensé ... que era mejor que no volver a verlo nunca más ".

"Creo que ahora entiendo la esencia". Obito se enderezó en toda su altura y se dio la vuelta. Señaló a Orochimaru. "Básicamente, estoy harta de que nos hagas tonterías. ¿Cuántas veces vas a hacer que lo diga?"

"Eres ..." Naruto levantó la cabeza. Su voz tenía un tono pesado y grave, pero lentamente se estaba poniendo de pie. "No nos vas a destrozar, así que deja de intentarlo".

"Exactamente," dijo Obito, cerrando su mano en un puño.

El campo de bunshin a su alrededor también se levantó. Todos tenían los brazos cruzados y miradas de desaprobación. Uno o dos voltearon a Orochimaru.

El aura alrededor de Naruto se hizo más grande y más anaranjada. Su ropa y su cabello estaban revueltos dentro de la corriente de energía.

"¿Listo?" Dijo Obito.

"Si."

Obito, Naruto y todos los bunshin corrieron hacia Orochimaru.

Incluso con un verdadero ejército acercándose, Orochimaru no parecía preocupado. Con calma abrió el diario y arrancó una de sus páginas.

Todos se detuvieron a trompicones.

"Quiero llevarme esta receta", dijo Orochimaru, sosteniendo el papel entre dos dedos y agitándolo para enfatizarlo. "Últimamente he descubierto que recrear mis venenos favoritos es tedioso. Esto me ahorrará mucho tiempo".

Obito y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada y un leve asentimiento.

Naruto se lanzó sobre Orochimaru. Obito fue por el libro.

Orochimaru se hizo a un lado con fluidez, pero ninguno cedió. Las yemas de los dedos de Obito tocaron la cubierta de cuero del diario e inmediatamente lo hizo pasar. Agarró el libro mientras caía y se lo metió debajo del brazo.

Cuando Obito se apartó del camino, Naruto golpeó a Orochimaru con un golpe con las manos abiertas, sus uñas afiladas extendidas. Tan pronto como pareció que podría hacer contacto, la forma de Orochimaru se disolvió en una masa de serpientes. Se alejaron y volvieron a formarse al otro lado de Tobi.

Tobi ahora parecía completamente incapaz de moverse. Todavía estaba despierto, todavía mirándolos con su único ojo prestado, pero sus brazos descansaban flácidos a los lados y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. El rastro de sangre seca de la cuenca del ojo vacío desapareció en la línea del cabello.

"Orochimaru no quiere que la energía de Kurama lo toque", dijo Naruto, acercándose a Obito. "Eso significa que estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de que esa era su debilidad. Su cuerpo vegetal se transformará, como lo hizo el mío".

"Tal vez. Pero dijiste que se mudó a uno aún más fuerte, ¿verdad? Puede que todavía esté tratando de engañarnos".

"Sí. Tendremos que ... _uf_ ." Los brazos y piernas de Naruto se estremecieron extrañamente. Se aferró a su cabeza. "No, no de nuevo."

Obito lo enfrentó, por si acaso. Estaba ansioso por sacar el libro, encontrar la página con el contrato de Naruto y quemarla. Pero tomarse el tiempo para hojearlo corría el riesgo de dejarlo caer en las manos de Orochimaru nuevamente. Y si todavía hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de encontrar un camino de regreso al mundo de Naruto ...

Obito sintió que docenas de manos lo agarraban y tiraban de él hacia atrás una vez más. Un grito cercano le dijo que Kabuto también había sido atacado por el bunshin rebelde.

"¡Basta ya!" Obito se inclinó hacia adelante y se alejó de ellos. Se dio la vuelta, inhaló profundamente y soltó la bola de fuego más grande que pudo reunir.

Los bunshin no estaban lo suficientemente coordinados como para apartarse del camino, pero Kabuto sí. Obito lo vio dar un codazo a uno en la cara y salir corriendo. Capa tras capa de bunshin se convirtió en vapor antes de la ola de fuego.

Mientras tanto, Naruto rechazó el control de Orochimaru liberando más energía bijuu. Su aura se hizo más densa y comenzó a tomar una forma de zorro. Se formó una cabeza aplanada, orejas largas y garras etéreas malvadas.

"¿Naruto? No te dejes llevar." Obito apareció con cautela ante su vista, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado. "Hagas lo que hagas, no lo dejes escapar por completo. Podemos encontrar otra forma de ..."

La única respuesta de Naruto fue una combinación de rugido y chillido, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con rabia salvaje.

Luego desapareció. Durante una fracción de segundo, se movió demasiado rápido para que Obito lo rastreara, incluso con el Sharingan.

También fue demasiado rápido para Orochimaru. Naruto apareció debajo de la guardia de la vieja serpiente y clavó esas largas garras de chakra directamente en el cuerpo de Orochimaru, empalando su pecho y torso. Por otra fracción de segundo lenta, parecía que finalmente lo habían atrapado.

Pero entonces, Orochimaru se congeló y luego se desvaneció, creando una extraña imagen secundaria. Reapareció a unos metros de distancia. La única buena señal era que ya no sonreía.

 _¿Usó kamui?_ Obito se preguntó, confundido. Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ya no sostenía el libro. Miró hacia abajo, se palmeó frenéticamente, miró alrededor en el suelo, luego miró a Orochimaru de nuevo.

Orochimaru levantó el libro. "Creo que es suficiente por ahora".

Podría haber dicho algo más, o podría haberse ido en ese mismo momento, pero Naruto estaba demasiado atrapado en el poder del Kyuubi como para detenerse. Pasó directamente de un ataque a otro, empujando sin atención hacia adelante, y apuñaló todas las garras a través de Orochimaru nuevamente.

Esta vez, la serpiente no desapareció. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

La energía que envolvía a Naruto se encendió intensamente mientras empujaba más y más. Todos los bunshin restantes aparecieron. El aura fue cambiando de color gradualmente. Se hizo más claro hasta que los pequeños destellos de amarillo se convirtieron en llamas arrolladoras. Muy débilmente, la piel y la ropa de Naruto brillaban doradas.

Orochimaru entrecerró los ojos y, por un segundo, pareció genuinamente odioso en lugar de divertido y condescendiente.

Entonces, algo apareció detrás de Orochimaru y cayó al suelo. Era una serpiente blanca gigantesca con las mismas marcas de ojos que Orochimaru, y muchos, muchos Sharingan incrustados en su cuello.

Obito gritó sorprendido y disgustado, su mirada se movió frenéticamente entre la serpiente y Naruto. Lo que Naruto había atrapado estaba creciendo lentamente, agrietando el suelo dimensional y haciendo brotar ramas en el aire. El cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en un árbol.

En el momento en que Obito entendió eso, se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru había logrado escapar en el último segundo.

Se volvió y echó a correr. "¡Kabuto, ten cuidado—!"

La serpiente ya se había acercado. Kabuto levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza en un movimiento defensivo. La serpiente enseñó los colmillos y desquició la mandíbula. Se tragó a Kabuto entero.

" _¡No!_ "

Obito se abalanzó sobre la serpiente, preparado para partirla por la mitad, pero se movió de una manera que no esperaba. Sus escamas se fundieron en carne y cambiaron de forma. Se solidificó, se hizo más pequeño y muy rápidamente se convirtió en Orochimaru una vez más.

" _¿Qué has hecho?"_ Obito todavía tenía la mano extendida. Kabuto estaba justo ahí hace un segundo. Ahora se había ido.

Naruto rugió de nuevo. Obito notó vagamente el fuerte golpe de Naruto saltando y aterrizando a su lado. Naruto volvió a levantar una garra gigante.

"¡Detener!" Obito lo agarró por la muñeca. Sorprendentemente, el aura del Kyuubi no lo quemó. "¡No uses eso! ¡Kabuto está ahí!"

"Si." Los ojos amarillos de Orochimaru brillaron de ira. Nunca lo habían visto así. "Si quieres matarme ahora, tendrás que sacrificarlo a él también".

Eso fue suficiente para que Naruto volviera a sus sentidos. Su aura de Kyuubi se disipó como vapor. Sus ojos se volvieron azules de nuevo y las uñas se retrajeron a la normalidad.

"No." La voz de Naruto vaciló. "No. No él. Ni siquiera ha _comenzado a_ perseguir sus sueños todavía. ¿Por qué es él el que siempre pierde?"

Orochimaru apretó los labios en una línea sombría. "Así es. Incluso si lo intentas, el futuro puede no ser mejor. Podría ser mucho peor de lo que imaginas. Así que esta es una elección. ¿No harás nada y me dejarás escapar, o lastimarás a tu amigo?"

Ambos se congelaron momentáneamente. La mente de Obito estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, buscando posibilidades y soluciones. Podrían capturar a Orochimaru y obligarlo a dejar ir a Kabuto. O podrían llevarlo a la línea de tiempo futura y dejarles hacer algo.

"En ese caso…" Orochimaru levantó lentamente una mano. "Adiós."

El contorno de Orochimaru comenzó a doblarse y torcerse. Pero al mismo tiempo, su mano levantada se apretó y Obito vislumbró la jeringa que sostenía antes de que clavara el extremo de la aguja en el estómago de Orochimaru.

Naruto dio un grito de sorpresa. Obito notó que la curva del espacio se detenía cuando Orochimaru se tambaleó hacia un lado, se dobló en dos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él los miró. Pero la voz que habló era mucho más aguda y más joven: la voz de Kabuto. "¡No puedes dejar que se escape! Tenemos que detener esto, ahora".

"¡Kabuto!" Obito dijo, sorprendido.

"Se dio a sí mismo el veneno". Naruto estaba igualmente asombrado.

"¿Que estas esperando?" Preguntó Kabuto. La lucha en su rostro, en el de Orochimaru, fue enorme. "Date prisa y retira los ojos. Si no puedes hacerlo ahora, no habrá otra oportunidad".

"¿Pero cómo podemos salvarte?" Obito preguntó rápidamente.

"¡Consigue los ojos!"

Kabuto dejó caer la jeringa. Ya fuera Orochimaru luchando, o el efecto del veneno, estaba perdiendo el control del cuerpo de la planta.

Naruto corrió hacia adelante. Cuando extendió la mano, la otra mano de Orochimaru apretó su muñeca y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado con un solo movimiento violento. Naruto navegó por el aire hasta que se dio la vuelta y aterrizó sobre una columna más alta.

Obito avanzó en su lugar. Pero cuando se acercó, sus manos recorrieron a Orochimaru.

"¿Qué?" Obito trató de golpearlo repetidamente, pero siguió adelante. Pero no fue él quien hizo esta vez. Orochimaru estaba usando kamui. "¡Kabuto! ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo siento." La voz de Kabuto sonaba tensa y miserable. "Fracasamos, y es en parte por mi culpa. Pero seguiré luchando. Lo prometo. Si alguna vez viene por ti otra vez, estaré luchando".

"¡No!" Obito se concentró lo más que pudo en apoderarse de Orochimaru. Pero no importa qué, sus manos seguían deslizándose. "¡No! ¿Qué pasó con empezar de nuevo? ¡Esta vez ibas a ser diferente!"

"Lo soy. Lo seré."

El espacio alrededor de Orochimaru se retorció de nuevo, lenta, perezosamente. Por un segundo, pareció que el veneno ganaría, que la espiral no se completaría. Obito trató de agarrarlo de cualquier forma que pudiera. Incluso intentó saltar al vórtice cuando finalmente se completó. Pero solo cayó por la nada y terminó de rodillas.

Obito miró el espacio vacío frente a él.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se habían ido.

Obito no se movió ni respiró. Si rompía el momento, todo terminaría.

Pero no hubo nada. Solo el silencio.

El campamento frente a él estaba en desorden por la batalla. La tienda todavía estaba un poco inclinada. Frente a él, el extraño árbol que había sido Orochimaru extendía sus ramas torcidas hacia arriba y hacia afuera. Su corteza parecida al papel era del color de un abismo profundo.

La risa tranquila de Tobi finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Y entonces no tienes más remedio que aceptar lo inaceptable. La realidad es la más cruel para aquellos que intentan creer en ella".

"Cállate, escoria." La voz de Obito salió aserrada.

Naruto estaba de regreso. Se paró junto a Obito y miró toda la nada.

"Quizás tenías razón", dijo después de un minuto. "Pensé que podría romper su control usando la energía de Kurama. Pero todavía no tengo el control de _eso_ ".

"No importa ahora", dijo Obito con tono aburrido. "Se fueron. Tu mundo y Minato-sensei se fueron."

"No. Este no es el momento de rendirse." Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro. "Es como dijiste, a veces nos equivocamos. Pero esa no es razón para dejar de intentarlo. Mira".

Naruto caminó hacia el árbol. Se inclinó para recoger algo que yacía entre sus raíces nudosas. El periódico.

"¡Mira!" dijo de nuevo, levantándolo.

Obito se levantó pesadamente. A estas alturas apenas se atrevía a esperar algo, pero el entusiasmo de Naruto era difícil de ignorar. "Está bien ... pero ¿cómo se supone que eso ayudará?"

"No estoy seguro." Naruto se acercó y hojeó las páginas, buscando. "Este parece el mismo libro que yo y Ero-sennin encontramos en el escondite de Orochimaru una vez. Pero este tiene páginas llenas mucho más allá de la que tenemos. _Whoa_ ."

Dio la vuelta al libro abierto para que Obito lo viera. Esparcido por las páginas había un intrincado sello, pintado con trazos deliberados. Las líneas oscuras estaban finamente bordeadas de luz azul. La luz no había sido visible hasta que Naruto abrió el libro por esas páginas.

"Creo que esto es mío". Naruto parecía asombrado.

Obito notó el nombre de Naruto inscrito en letras diminutas en una esquina. Tocó el papel con mucha cautela. Casi tarareaba de vida.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Obito se preguntó. "¿Crees que realmente serías libre si arrancáramos esto?"

"No tengo idea." Naruto pasó la página y volvió a extender el libro. "Pero no podemos arrancarlo. Mira. El del otro lado es Kabuto".

El patrón del sello en las páginas parecía el mismo, pero las pinceladas fluían de manera diferente. La letra del nombre de Kabuto también era diferente.

"Nagato trató de explicarme esto." El rostro de Naruto se arrugó por el esfuerzo que le costó recordar. "Dijo que cuando fui traído al futuro, fue el futuro Kabuto quien dibujó el sello. Luego colocó un clon de planta sobre el libro e hizo que Nagato hiciera la Invocación real. Se necesita un fuerte doujutsu y mucha energía. Así que por un tiempo, fue Nagato quien tenía mi contrato. Pero Orochimaru se lo cambió a sí mismo tan pronto como pudo. Así fue como terminó pudiendo convocarme en cualquier momento. "

Obito no tenía idea de quién era Nagato, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. "Tenemos los contratos, pero no importa, ¿verdad? Kabuto no volverá a casa si rompemos el suyo. Morirá".

"Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo." Naruto soltó un gruñido frustrado. "Si tenemos esto, tal vez podamos Convocarlo de regreso. Aquí mismo. Creo que si el sello ya está dibujado, cualquiera con un doujutsu lo suficientemente fuerte puede hacerlo. Orochimaru tenía una tonelada de Edo Tensei Uchiha a su lado durante la Cuarta Guerra. Probablemente así fue como pudo atraparte a Kabuto ya ti ".

"Estás diciendo", comenzó Obito lentamente, "que deberíamos usar el jutsu de Encarnación en el tiempo nosotros mismos".

"Bueno ... tendrás que ser tú. Tienes el Sharingan", admitió Naruto, bajando el libro.

"¿Necesitamos tener un cuerpo para que él entre? No tenemos más de esos clones de plantas". Obito miró al árbol malvado. Eso definitivamente fue descartado.

Naruto se puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla pensativamente. "Supongo que sí. Si su cuerpo real se ha ido, supongo que uno cuenta como suyo ahora, y ... el mío se quedó atrás cada vez que fui convocado. Pero sabemos dónde podría estar uno ... ¿verdad? El laboratorio de Orochimaru."

"¿El futuro?" Obito recordó el clon de Zetsu que Orochimaru guardaba allí. "¿Todavía estaría allí?"

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Pero vale la pena intentarlo".

"¿A dónde vas?" Tobi luchó por sentarse derecho, pero falló. "¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que nuestro mundo se había ido?"

"¿Qué haremos con él?" Naruto señaló con el pulgar hacia Tobi. "Tal vez debería ir solo para que puedas vigilarlo".

"No puedes volver aquí solo. Si alguien debe ir, soy yo".

"No, tengo que ir", insistió Naruto. "Yo y Ero-sennin exploramos todo ese escondite en mi tiempo. Tenemos que entrar y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, tendremos que decirle a Kakathree sobre esto eventualmente, pero estoy más preocupado por Kabuto en este momento ".

"Bien. No creo que se mude pronto, de todos modos." Obito se volvió hacia Tobi y lo examinó críticamente. "Tendremos que decidir qué hacer contigo más tarde. Volveremos pronto, así que no intentes nada".

____________________________________

Encontrar la cosa fue tan fácil como Naruto dijo que sería. Obito miró fijamente al clon de la planta que habían traído, tirado como estaba sobre el libro abierto.

De alguna manera era aún más espeluznante fuera del laboratorio, una parte de la rareza que habían experimentado traída al entorno familiar de la dimensión kamui. No ayudó que otra pieza de esa rareza, Tobi, se hubiera colocado en una mejor posición para sentarse y estuviera observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso Naruto, a quien se le había ocurrido este plan extravagante, fruncía el ceño dudoso ante el inanimado Zetsu.

"Orochimaru usó este para su yo más joven. ¿Estará bien?" se preguntó en voz alta.

"¿Estás preguntando eso ahora?" Obito se cruzó de brazos.

"Uh ... Orochimaru absorbió a su yo más joven, y sacó la etiqueta de control que puso en esta cosa. Debería estar claro. ¿A menos que tengas mejores ideas?"

"No." Obito se arrodilló al lado del clon y Naruto hizo lo mismo al otro lado. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo hacer esto. ¿No dijiste que todos los que Orochimaru usó para esto eran Edo Tensei? Eso significa que este jutsu nunca antes lo había hecho una persona viva".

Naruto vaciló. "No sé si funcionará o no. Pero tenemos que intentarlo".

"Incluso si esto funciona, estaremos exactamente donde estábamos antes", dijo Obito en voz baja. Las peleas, el miedo y la impotencia estaban listos para barrer de nuevo en el momento en que esto fallara.

El labio inferior de Naruto tembló y apretó la mandíbula para detenerlo. Miró al Zetsu durante varios segundos antes de volver a mirar a Obito, con los ojos brillantes. "Mientras estemos todos juntos, podemos encontrar algo".

"Sí. Lo siento." Obito puso sus manos en el suelo frío para evitar golpearse la frente. Estúpido. Como si tuviera que recordarle a Naruto que su padre, el mundo y todos los que conocía se habían ido.

"¿Necesito usar sangre?" murmuró.

"¿Probablemente? No, espera. Eso no sería posible para los zombis, así que supongo que el sello es lo suficientemente bueno por sí solo. Pero tomará mucha de tu energía. Ten cuidado".

"Aquí no va nada, supongo."

Obito respiró hondo y puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Zetsu.

" _Kuchiyose: ¡Encarnación que abarca el tiempo!_ "

Obito golpeó con las manos al clon.

Estaba preparado para la decepción. No estaba preparado para que el clon emitiera una luz cálida inmediatamente. El estallido inicial fue tan brillante que Obito tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, luego se atenuó a un resplandor más tolerable.

Obito no estaba seguro de lo que debería estar haciendo, así que se centró en la imagen del Kabuto que estaban tratando de convocar.

Sus manos se sentían bloqueadas en su lugar. La luz, tan cálida y acogedora como parecía, tiró de él con entusiasmo y se negó a dejarlo ir.

Obito luchó silenciosamente con el empujar y tirar durante unos diez segundos antes de que la voz de Naruto rompiera el sonido apresurado en sus oídos.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿No está tomando mucho tiempo?"

"Yo ... creo ..." Obito se esforzó, y se necesitó mucho enfoque para evitar que la luz codiciosa le arrancara todo de una vez. "Se necesita tanta energía como la persona a la que intentas convocar. Para llenar el recipiente".

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos por la alarma. "No deberías, ¡no te quedará suficiente para vivir!"

"Pero soy el único que puede hacer esto. Tengo que hacerlo", dijo Obito con los dientes apretados, apretando su rostro con fuerza con esfuerzo.

Obito abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Naruto doblarse sobre las suyas.

"Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo solo. Puedes usar mi poder".

Obito le devolvió la mirada. La expresión de Naruto era ferozmente determinada, el azul de sus ojos casi luminoso por la brillante energía.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Obito. Su garganta se movió dolorosamente. Esperando de nuevo.

"El mayor de mí podría transferir su energía a los demás, y yo también puedo. Creo que ahora tengo la sensación. Solo concéntrate en el sello".

"O-está bien. Está bien."

Obito renovó su atención hacia sus palmas presionadas sobre el clon. Las manos de Naruto se abrieron y cubrieron las suyas, el cálido y sólido peso de ellas mantenía a Obito anclado en el tiempo y el lugar.

La vida y la energía subieron por sus brazos, familiares y extraños al mismo tiempo. Obito hizo una mueca ante la repentina sensación de hormigueo que se extendió desde sus manos hasta sus hombros.

"Mierda, demasiado." Naruto murmuró. Él también estaba luchando contra el tirón de la luz. Obito sintió que el doloroso entumecimiento se desvanecía y se retiraba un poco.

Eventualmente lograron algún tipo de equilibrio. Obito cambió su enfoque a canalizar energía, en lugar de gastarla. Después de un momento, volvió a mirar a Naruto. No se veía tenso en absoluto, solo concentrado.

Kabuto era una cosa, pero ¿cómo se las habían arreglado para encontrar a alguien que pudiera convocarlo _?_ Era difícil de imaginar.

"Yo también me equivoqué," admitió Obito. "Querías que estuviera allí, y dije que no. Seguí diciendo que no había tiempo, pero la verdad es que, después de enterarme de lo que les pasó a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san… supongo que me asusté un poco. Terminé distanciándome sin razón. Entonces, lo siento, por eso y por todo ".

Obito podía sentir que su yo mayor aún lo miraba, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos con determinación frente a él.

Naruto sonrió desconcertado. "¿Qué, todavía estás hablando de esas cosas? Te lo dije, no es tu…"

"No. No trates de reírte de esto esta vez. Déjame disculparme por una vez. Solo por esta vez."

La sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció y su rostro se tornó serio. "No puedo decir que realmente lo entienda, pero ... está bien. Si te hace sentir mejor, aceptaré tu disculpa".

Obito tragó contra el fuerte nudo en su garganta y asintió. Contempló el resplandor con más atención que nunca.

_Kabuto, vuelve._

El brillo se estaba volviendo más intenso. Obito aguantó.

Aún no era el final.

Había tantas cosas que Obito quería decir, explicar la esperanza que echaba raíces en su mente de una vez por todas, pero no quería romper el hechizo de nuevo. En cambio, trató de poner sus intenciones en el remolino de energía. Una promesa para el futuro.

_Por eso tienes que seguir luchando. Aún no has terminado._

_No es suficiente decir que hemos recuperado nuestras vidas. Eso no significa nada si seguimos persiguiendo las sombras de quienes podríamos haber sido._

_Comienza desde aquí, avanzando._

_A partir de ahora… como si esas vidas nos pertenecieran a nosotros y a nadie más._

_Aquí y ahora, hacia un futuro que nadie ha visto antes._


	39. Convertirse en el viento

El brillo se volvió tan brillante que Naruto tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero no cerró los ojos como lo hizo Obito. Quería saber de inmediato si lo lograron.

A través del resplandor, vio que el contorno del clon de la planta se desvanecía y cambiaba. Se hizo más pequeño, más denso. El misterioso rostro en blanco se volvió más suave, transformándose en rasgos familiares.

El brillo alcanzó un pico, luego se desvaneció para revelar a Kabuto. Su versión de Kabuto.

"¡Funcionó!" Naruto gritó.

Ante su grito, los ojos de Kabuto se abrieron. Parpadeó confundido cuando Naruto inclinó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con un brazo.

"¿Naruto?"

"Estaba tardando tanto que pensé que te habías ido. Realmente pensé que estabas muerta". La voz de Naruto se quebró.

"¿Qué te pasa y piensas que todos están muertos?" Obito dijo con cansancio.

Kabuto se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió. "Ustedes lo descubrieron. Gracias."

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Obito. "¿Dónde fuiste?"

"Yo ... realmente no recuerdo. Casi me había ido." Kabuto levantó las manos, mirando su nuevo cuerpo, y Naruto retrocedió lo suficiente como para darle algo de espacio. "Pero Orochimaru-sama, quiero decir, _Orochimaru_ , puede viajar entre dimensiones sin los límites habituales. Puede que ni siquiera necesite hacer nuevos caminos para ir a alguna parte ahora".

"Lo que importa es que regresaste", dijo Naruto. "Estar bajo su control es horrible, pero tener que compartir un cuerpo con él debe ser mucho peor".

Kabuto asintió. Cerró las manos en puños sueltos y miró al otro lado con expresión pensativa. "Me pregunto si su yo más joven todavía estaba allí también. Realmente no podría decirlo, pero ... creo que cualquiera en esa situación intentaría pelear. Incluso si es la misma persona".

Obito tomó el libro con sus contratos de invocación y se lo entregó a Kabuto. Luego se puso de pie. "Apesta que se escapó, pero tendremos que preocuparnos por eso más tarde. En este momento, tenemos otro gran problema en nuestras manos. Todavía estamos atrapados fuera del mundo de Naruto, y Minato-sensei está atrapado dentro de él".

Naruto y Kabuto también se levantaron. Naruto sintió esa frialdad en su estómago, como si se hubiera tragado un montón de agua helada demasiado rápido. Había evitado intencionalmente el tema de irse a casa hasta que encontraran una manera de salvar a Kabuto. Pero ahora era el momento de enfrentar la tarea aparentemente imposible de regresar a su mundo sin camino, sin ancla.

"Nosotros ... tampoco pudimos pensar en nada la última vez," dijo Kabuto, lanzando a Naruto una mirada de disculpa.

"Pero Tou-chan está ahí." Naruto miró a su alrededor como si buscara ideas, buscando pajitas. "Él no es de allí, es de tu mundo. Y… tú tienes su marca Hiraishin, ¿verdad? ¡Eso es lo que usa para saltar! ¡Quizás puedas seguir eso!"

Obito le puso una mano en el hombro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se quedó callado durante varios segundos tensos. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

"Yo ... no puedo." Su voz cansada vaciló. "Saltar a una línea de tiempo no es lo mismo que Hiraishin. El objetivo de un ancla es encontrar _una_ versión de la persona que quieres, una vida entre el número infinito de posibilidades. El _otro_ Minato-sensei puso este sello en yo, y se ha ido ".

"Oh." El corazón de Naruto se hundió. "Entonces estás diciendo ... si tuvieras una marca hecha por el que queremos encontrar, ¿podrías hacerlo?"

"No tengo idea. Pero eso es lo único que tiene posibilidades de funcionar".

Tobi se movió en su posición sentada, y se volvieron para mirarlo, inmediatamente en guardia. Metió la mano en su abrigo con la mano humana, todavía torpe y torpe por el veneno.

"¡No te muevas!" Obito gruñó.

Se tensaron cuando sacó un cuchillo. Pero Naruto parpadeó cuando vio lo que era. Daga de Minato.

"¿Funcionaría esto?" Preguntó Tobi.

"Eso es—" Naruto medio saltó hacia adelante en una ráfaga de emoción. "Si ese es el que usted tomó de mí, que _no_ provienen de él! Pero ... ¿por qué se tratará de ayudarnos?" Miró desde el cuchillo hasta el rostro ensangrentado de Tobi.

"Si es la única forma de regresar, no hay muchas opciones, ¿verdad?" Tobi respondió con frialdad.

"Dame ese." Obito avanzó y le arrebató la daga de la mano a Tobi.

"¿Bien?" Preguntó Kabuto, acercándose detrás de ellos con cautela.

Obito cerró los ojos y se concentró. Frunció el ceño, inseguro. "Tal vez. Puedo sentirlo, pero ... el vínculo se siente realmente débil, como ... no sé. Será difícil llevarnos a todos al otro lado".

"Puedo quedarme aquí", dijo Kabuto, resignado.

"De ninguna manera." Los ojos de Obito se abrieron de golpe. "No te quedarás aquí solo hasta que sepamos si esa cosa es peligrosa". Señaló el árbol que había brotado en medio del campamento.

Con su corteza entintada y ramas torcidas y estériles, parecía quemada a primera vista. Pero bajo una mejor mirada, obviamente estaba ileso y, lo más desconcertante, vivo.

"Me deshaceré de él después de todo esto, en caso de que Orochimaru todavía tenga algún tipo de conexión con él", continuó Obito. "Mientras tanto, tienes que venir con nosotros. Para el caso ..." su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Tobi. "Quizás sería mejor entregar a este tipo al Rokudaime. Él sabe demasiado".

"¿Rokudaime? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando." Tobi resopló. "Nadie me ha explicado cómo tu supuesto 'viaje en el tiempo' influye en esto. Te dije que no tengo interés en otros mundos."

Naruto se acercó a él. "La verdad es que serás un prisionero de cualquier manera. Si te llevamos a casa, el Mizukage quiere interrogarte sobre Yagura. Si te llevamos al futuro, estarás escondido por lo que sabes. . De cualquier manera, puedes olvidarte de escapar ".

"Hay otra opción", dijo Obito. "Puedo mantenerlo encerrado aquí, como les ha hecho a tantos otros. Que vea cómo se siente".

Naruto miró a Obito con gran sorpresa. "¿Mantenerlo aquí? ¿Es eso realmente lo que querrías?"

"Tú eres el que dijo que convertirlo en prisionero de Kiri no era la manera correcta. Además ... él podría decirme cosas sobre mi mundo que no puedo averiguar por mi cuenta. Está bien. No dejaré que llegue a yo."

"Tu mundo ... ¿es eso el pasado?" Tobi preguntó con cuidado.

"Si." Obito se cruzó de brazos. "Puedes ayudarme a salvar todas las cosas que lograste arruinar cuando fue tu turno. Si no, puedes pasar el resto de tu vida pudriéndote en una celda en algún lugar".

"Si eso significa tratar con usted, estaría _bien_ putrefacción."

"Grandes palabras de alguien que ni siquiera puede moverse". Obito se volvió hacia los otros dos. "De cualquier manera, será más fácil y rápido si no estamos cargando con el peso muerto. Primero vayamos a ver qué está sucediendo al otro lado. Pero será mejor que tomemos todas sus armas y lo atemos, por si acaso. "

Tobi hervía en silencio mientras trabajaban. No pudo hacer nada mientras le quitaron el abrigo, lo registraron en busca de armas y le ataron las manos a la espalda. Kabuto le dio otra dosis del supresor de células vegetales, luego colocó palmas brillantes sobre el ojo sangrante y perdido de Tobi.

Kabuto retrajo las manos con sorpresa. "Este lado de tu rostro todavía es mayormente humano. Simplemente está dañado".

"¿Dónde empieza la materia vegetal?" Preguntó Naruto, estirándose con curiosidad.

"Es difícil de decir. Ha sido parte de él durante mucho tiempo".

"Hmm. ¿Estará bien aquí sin comida ni agua?"

"No lo sé. Preguntémosle."

"Si pudieran _quitarme las manos de encima_ ." Tobi siseó, inclinándose tanto como pudo, lo cual no fue mucho.

"Sabes, no es tan malo cuando no puede hacer nada". Naruto no se molestó en intentar reprimir su sonrisa.

Obito miró hacia el campamento. "Tampoco deberíamos dejar nada importante aquí. Por ahora moveré las cosas de Kabuto a mi casa. Naruto, ¿puedes ayudar a Kabuto a empacar todo lo que quiera llevar? Quiero hablar con este tipo por un minuto. . "

"¿Qué estás ...?"

"Está bien. Todo debería caber en mi baúl." Kabuto tiró del brazo de Naruto e hizo un gesto hacia la tienda.

Naruto frunció el ceño, pero siguió a Kabuto. Apoyó el poste de la tienda que se había desprendido y Kabuto se agachó debajo de la solapa para entrar.

El interior no estaba completamente destrozado, como Naruto había esperado después de que una ola de serpientes saliera de este lugar.

Kabuto se apresuró hacia una mesa plegable cargada de papeles y libros y comenzó a apilar cosas cuidadosamente en un camión al pie de su catre. Naruto tiró de una de las manijas y acercó el baúl.

"¿Crees que Orochimaru robó algo más?"

"No parece de esa manera. Él sabe todo lo que sabemos, de todos modos. El libro era lo único que no tenía". Kabuto lució sombrío de nuevo mientras sacaba el libro de los pliegues de su tapa. Lo miró en su mano por un segundo, luego se lo tendió a Naruto. "Aquí."

"¿Quieres que me aferre a él?" Naruto tomó el libro con cautela por una esquina.

Destrúyelo si quieres. Deberías tener una opción. No debería habértelo ocultado. Kabuto parpadeó como si estuviera tratando de evitar que las lágrimas volvieran.

"Oye, quiero decir, entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Querías que nos volviéramos a encontrar, ¿verdad? Además, no puedo destruirlo. Es lo que te mantiene aquí". Naruto pasó de nuevo a su propia página doble y apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el papel. A medio camino esperaba sentir algo, como un escalofrío en la columna, pero no sintió nada mientras pasaba los dedos por las marcas de tinta que representaban su contrato con Orochimaru.

El sello de Kabuto comenzaba en la página siguiente, al otro lado de uno de los suyos, y el de Obito comenzaba en la siguiente.

Naruto cerró el libro. "Has visto esto, así que lo sabes, ¿verdad? Hay muchas formas de resolver esto que no implican arriesgar tu vida. Pero guardaré el libro a salvo para ti, si quieres. Definitivamente no lo hacemos. No quiero que se quede aquí ".

"Correcto." Kabuto asintió.

Rápidamente terminaron de reunir todo lo demás que Kabuto consideraba información valiosa, incluidos varios pergaminos y libros, un cifrado y archivos llenos de papeles sueltos. El baúl estaba pesado cuando terminaron, pero Naruto y Kabuto tomaron cada uno de los mangos y lo llevaron afuera.

Obito se apartó de Tobi y se acercó a ellos. Naruto miró a Tobi. Seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, desplomado hacia adelante, mirando al suelo. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para captar la mirada de Naruto con el ojo izquierdo de reemplazo. Naruto se preguntó de quién se lo había quitado y por qué incluso se había molestado con algo que no era el Sharingan.

"Orochimaru realmente se las arregló para robar la mayor parte de los recursos de Tobi", dijo Obito, dándose cuenta. "Pensé que ese ojo podría ser en secreto un Sharingan, pero él dice que si lo fuera, Orochimaru no lo habría tomado desprevenido. Lo cual — lo que sea, pero no creo que esté mintiendo".

"Entonces, ¿de dónde vino?"

"Alguien a quien nadie echará de menos", dijo Tobi en voz baja.

"Ahí lo tienes. No dará una respuesta directa sobre nada". Obito se encogió de hombros. "Pero mientras no haya sorpresas, supongo que podemos dejar que se lo quede. De todos modos, no estoy de humor para sacarle el ojo a nadie".

Naruto arrugó la nariz. "Sí. Ha habido suficiente de eso por un día."

Obito puso su mano sobre el baúl. "¿Esto es todo? Está bien." Empujó el maletero. Desapareció con un movimiento suave, apretando un poco desde un extremo como si se hubiera desvanecido por un tubo invisible.

"¿Listo?" Obito preguntó a los otros dos.

"Si." Naruto levantó el pulgar. "Es hora de encontrar a Tou-chan y asegurarse de que todos estén bien."

____________________________________

El Sanbi dio un empujón final, dando un cabezazo a la barrera y soltando otro grito ensordecedor.

Las grietas brillantes que se habían extendido gradualmente a lo largo de las paredes y el techo translúcidos de la barrera finalmente se rompieron.

Las piezas quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante un segundo y luego desaparecieron.

Kakashi vaciló un paso antes de continuar corriendo hacia el Sanbi. Sabía en su interior que Minato había saltado donde el peligro era mayor. Solo esperaba que esta vez no llegara demasiado tarde.

"¡Kakashi! Informe." Tsunade apareció a su lado, igualando su ritmo.

"No estoy seguro de lo que está pasando", dijo Kakashi. "No sé a dónde fue Jiraiya-sama. Y apareció una versión de Minato-sensei, creo que fue a luchar contra los Sanbi".

Tsunade maldijo colorida en voz baja. "Así que es verdad. Son del pasado".

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"El Mizukage está ocupado restringiendo a todos los Kiri shinobi que aparecieron de repente. Quiere que todos los que están por debajo del nivel de jounin regresen a la aldea y ayuden con las evacuaciones. Ya han enviado un mensaje para que todos los que están dentro pasen a la clandestinidad".

"¿Qué hay de Sakura?"

"Ella está con los Mizukage. Dejé a Katsuyu con ellos."

"Mei-sama tendrá preguntas para nosotros cuando todo esto termine."

"Se nos ocurrirá algo", dijo Tsunade lacónicamente. "Pero la barrera ha caído. Necesitamos mantener a los Sanbi lejos de la aldea hasta que puedan—"

El Sanbi volvió a rugir de rabia. Una nueva ola de lluvia los azotó desde el cielo recién abierto. El continuo grito de la bestia casi fue ahogado por un trueno.

Hizo una silueta aterradora contra el cielo mientras las nubes tormentosas se iluminaban.

Y luego, de alguna manera, desapareció.

Kakashi parpadeó bajo la lluvia y saltó a la rama de un árbol.

El cielo todavía estaba oscuro para el mediodía. Pero había suficiente luz para ver con claridad. De hecho, se estaba volviendo más ligero rápidamente. La lluvia se calmó a un ligero golpeteo. El mar dejó de agitarse violentamente y volvió a su lugar.

"¿Ves algo?" Tsunade lo llamó.

Kakashi sabía que era mejor no sentirse aliviado. Se parecía demasiado a la última vez. El silencio repentino, la liberación de presión en el aire, la forma en que la naturaleza volvió a la normalidad, la sensación quedó grabada en su memoria.

"No," suspiró.

Kakashi continuó adelante sin responder a Tsunade, pero ella lo siguió sin más preguntas.

Finalmente llegaron a donde había estado el Sanbi hace unos momentos. El suelo aquí fue pisoteado y roto, árboles quebrados y nivelados. Solo tomó un segundo escanear el claro creado por su agitación. Había llegado al borde de la isla, como si se preparara para escapar al mar.

Kakashi vio a Minato acostado en un cráter hecho por uno de los pies de Sanbi. Corrió hacia allí, con el corazón acelerado, las manos temblando como si tuviera catorce años otra vez.

Pero cuando llegó al lado de su maestro, Minato dejó escapar un siseo de dolor y se dio la vuelta. Su chaleco antibalas fue descartado, la camisa de debajo rasgada y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas.

Herido, pero vivo, estaba vivo.

"¡Sensei!" Kakashi dijo con urgencia. "¿Que pasó?"

Minato hizo una mueca como si hubiera tomado una dosis de medicina amarga, luego miró a Kakashi. Sus ojos azul claro saltaron de él a Tsunade cuando ella llegó más atrás.

"No puedo ahora, lo siento." Minato puso una pierna debajo de él, luego la otra, y se puso de pie. Se tambaleó y Kakashi lo sujetó.

"Tsunade-sama," dijo Kakashi, mirándola.

Tsunade se acercó a ellos, pero no se movió para ayudar a Minato de inmediato. "No eres Edo Tensei. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Qué le pasó al Sanbi?"

Minato desvió la mirada, luego volvió a mirar a Tsunade. Claramente quería irse, y mientras cambiaba su peso, Kakashi podía decir que estaba dividido entre darles respuestas y continuar con la misión autoimpuesta que tenía.

Finalmente, Minato decidió hablar. "Yo y uno de mis subordinados nos encontramos con el Sanbi en una misión. De alguna manera, se combinó con el Sanbi de este mundo y nos trajo con él. Regresaremos a casa tan pronto como lo encuentre. Fue secuestrado por un hombre enmascarado".

"¿Obito?" Tsunade adivinó. "¿Estás seguro de que fue Sanbi quien te trajo? Por lo que escuché, Obito puede moverse libremente del pasado a este tiempo. Y traer a otros con él."

Kakashi mantuvo su agarre sobre Minato, decidido a evitar que saltara solo. —No te vayas. No sabes con qué estás lidiando. Ya te lo dije ...

"—El hombre enmascarado es parte de un grupo que caza al bijuu," dijo Minato, la claridad y la nitidez regresaron a su voz. "No conozco los detalles, pero entiendo que esta situación es lo suficientemente mala como para hacer que los antiguos enemigos trabajen juntos. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Kakashi lo soltó. "A él también se lo llevaron, pero escapó antes de que empezara todo esto".

"No. Debería haber llegado a estas alturas", dijo Tsunade, entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta. "Si se entera de lo que pasó, o es capturado en el camino ..."

Minato negó con la cabeza. "Dondequiera que estén, están peleando. Eso significa que yo también tengo que ir. Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte el resto de esto a ti. El Sanbi ya no será un problema aquí".

"¡Detener!" Tsunade dio un paso adelante cuando Minato dio un paso atrás. "No vas a ir a ninguna parte. Todavía tenemos algunas preguntas para ti—"

Minato bajó la cabeza en disculpa y desapareció.

"¡Maldición!" Tsunade golpeó con el puño una roca desprendida. Se rompió ruidosamente y se desintegró en mil guijarros.

Kakashi miró fijamente el lugar donde Minato había desaparecido. "¿Qué le pasó al Sanbi? ¿Crees que él ..."

Tsunade se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Eso creo. No, estoy casi seguro."

"¿Cómo? Realizar un Sellado en ti mismo es ..."

"No es imposible." Tsunade le dio una mirada seria. "Ya se estaba muriendo cuando buscó la ayuda del Shinigami. No había nada que perder, y el sacrificio garantiza que funcionará. Pero sabemos que es posible hacerlo solo. Mi abuela lo hizo".

Kakashi dio un suspiro suave y resignado. "¿Cómo podemos empezar a explicar esto?"

Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "Hoy está lejos de terminar, y ya necesito un trago. ¿Dónde diablos está Jiraiya?"

____________________________________

Minato aterrizó en una zona boscosa con un sol alegre que fluía a través de las hojas y las flores recién brotadas. Fue un cambio radical de la penumbra sobre las islas de Water. El salto lo había llevado de regreso al continente.

Minato tropezó de nuevo y se apoyó contra un árbol. Se sintió extraño; ardiendo y helando y exhausto e inquieto al mismo tiempo.

Pero la sensación en sí era tolerable. La parte verdaderamente desorientadora no era la sensación física, sino la cacofonía que se desataba en su interior, tan fuerte que apenas podía oírse pensar.

Ahora Minato entendió por qué Sanbi había estado tan agitado antes. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo, una versión contra la otra. Era una criatura hecha de pura energía. No pudo mantener sus identidades como seres separados.

Imágenes y emociones confusas pasaron por su mente junto con el terrible sonido de dos bestias atrapadas en la misma jaula. Vio al anciano. Un niño de ojos rosa pálido. El mismo niño que un hombre. Kakashi, con un Sharingan, luciendo desesperado y aterrorizado. Obito. Rin. Kakashi una vez más.

El agarre de Minato en la corteza se resbaló y parpadeó, encontrándose de repente con las manos y las rodillas en la hierba. El concepto de arriba y abajo apenas tenía sentido.

Se empujó hacia atrás, forzando mentalmente una puerta a cerrarse contra el ruido y las emociones negativas. Cualquiera que fuera la versión del bijuu que ganara, tendría que enfrentarla más tarde. En este momento, tenía que encontrar a Naruto y Obito.

Encontró lo que estaba buscando: el manto desechado de Obito debajo de un arbusto. Minato lo arrastró. Los marcadores que le había dado a Obito para la misión tintinearon cuando los descubrió.

Un camino sin salida. Obito ya no estaba aquí.

Minato guardó los marcadores y se puso de pie. Mientras lo hacía, antes incluso de decidir dónde buscar a continuación, sus tres viajeros en el tiempo aparecieron frente a él.

"¡Si!" Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar. Se separó de los demás y miró a su alrededor con entusiasmo, rompiendo en una gran sonrisa cuando vio a Minato. "¡Tou-chan!"

Minato volvió a parpadear sorprendido cuando Naruto lo abrazó y luego sonrió. Encontró su equilibrio y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto. El peso de otra persona era lo suficientemente sólido como para mantenerlo conectado a tierra. Era ese sentimiento cálido que había comenzado a asociar con su futuro hijo y el de Kushina, una mezcla de reconocimiento, alegría y cariño. De alguna manera, hizo que todas las demás preocupaciones fueran menos importantes que antes.

"Es bueno verte", dijo Minato. Gentilmente retrocedió para sostener a Naruto con el brazo extendido y examinó a los otros dos también. "¿Estás herido? ¿Qué pasó?"

Todos los chicos tenían una alarmante cantidad de sangre en la ropa. Obito tenía el mínimo, solo porque había estado usando ese manto antes, sospechaba Minato.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo. "Estamos bien, gracias a Kabuto. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes…" Volteó la mano de Minato. El corte que había hecho en la palma de su mano ya se había curado notablemente, como si hubiera sido hace días, no minutos.

Minato retiró su mano y la cerró. "De alguna manera, una batalla entera se trasladó de nuestro tiempo a este. Todo está bajo control ahora, así que me fui a buscarte. No estoy seguro de qué habría hecho si me hubiera quedado varado aquí", agregó con buen humor. .

"¡No sabes ni la mitad! Es solo porque estás aquí que pudimos regresar. Muéstrale", le dijo Naruto a Obito.

Obito levantó uno de los marcadores de daga. "Pude seguir esto hasta ti. Si no fuera por eso, podríamos haber sido aislados de este lugar para siempre. Como cuando Naruto se atascó. Cuando deja este lugar, causa problemas".

"Eso significa que Orochimaru tampoco está aquí," supuso Minato.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo golpeamos!" Dijo Naruto.

Minato frunció el ceño. "¿Luchaste contra Orochimaru?"

"Er ... más o menos. Se escapó."

"Tenemos suerte de que aún no esté acostumbrado a sus nuevos poderes. Y de que ya no nos necesita", dijo Kabuto.

Naruto se burló. "Como sea. Todavía cuenta. Todos nos fuimos, ¿no?"

Minato notó que la expresión de Obito cambió ante esto, y su corazón se hundió. Incluso si Obito trataba de ocultárselo a los demás, Minato podía decir que la muerte del jinchuuriki todavía lo estaba afectando. A estos niños no les iba a gustar cuando descubrieran lo que había hecho.

"Obito", dijo con cuidado. "Si todo eso es cierto, significa que cuando regresemos a casa, Naruto no podrá volver a visitarnos sin quedarse varado. Significa que solo puedes llegar a este lugar si él se queda aquí".

La mandíbula de Naruto cayó. "Pero… no. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar esta daga en un lugar seguro, y Obito podrá seguirla. ¿Verdad?" le preguntó a Obito.

Obito miró la daga en su mano, considerándolo. Luego negó lentamente con la cabeza. "No estoy completamente seguro, pero ... no lo creo. Este marcador tiene la firma del chakra de Minato-sensei, así que así es como puedo seguirlo hasta él. Tiene que ser directamente del marcador a la fuente".

"Estará bien", dijo Minato, aunque solo sea para aliviar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Naruto. Le dio a su hijo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Si no podemos encontrar una manera de que nos visite, iremos a usted. Las despedidas no tendrán que ser por mucho tiempo".

"¿Ahora que?" Preguntó Obito. "No podemos ir a casa hasta…" Miró a Naruto, frotándose la nuca. "Bueno, supongo que depende de ti."

Naruto bajó los ojos. "Tsunade-baachan debe estar perdiendo la cabeza por todo lo que ha sucedido. Estábamos tratando de mantener en secreto el asunto del viaje dimensional, para que no llegue a Akatsuki ni a nadie más. Probablemente sea mejor si ustedes no se presentan frente a todos de nuevo, pero ... ustedes no fueron los únicos en ser transportados aquí, ¿verdad? "

"El Kiri-nin con el que estábamos peleando también apareció", dijo Minato. "Todavía están en la isla, y el Mizukage los ha estado deteniendo".

"Es mejor si hablamos con Baa-chan primero. No me importa lo que ella decida decirles, pero todos los que fueron transportados aquí deberían tener la oportunidad de irse a casa. Está bien", dijo Naruto con decisión. "Antes que nada, tenemos que ponerla al día".

____________________________________

"¿Que acabas de decir?" Preguntó Jiraiya, aturdido.

Por una corazonada, Jiraiya usó su prisión de sapo para emerger del sapo que había puesto para seguir a Sasuke. Era una posibilidad remota, pero existía la posibilidad de que Madara acudiera a él.

Lo último que esperaba Jiraiya cuando salió de la boca del sapo era encontrar a Itachi.

Sasuke claramente tampoco lo esperaba. Estaba parado lejos de cualquiera de ellos, los ojos de Sharingan posados en Itachi con tanta incertidumbre como ira.

"¡Deja de ignorarme!" Dijo Sasuke. "Deja de huir. Si hay una verdad, la encontraré, no importa cuánto tiempo tenga que seguir persiguiéndola".

"Ya no importa", dijo Itachi en voz baja. No estaba mirando a Sasuke mientras hablaba. "Las cosas han cambiado y los arreglos anteriores que hice ya no son válidos. Por eso he tomado esta decisión". Su mirada se encontró con la de Jiraiya una vez más. "Me entregaré a la aldea a cambio de que se olvide la participación de Sasuke con Madara y Orochimaru. Lo que sea que pasó fue el resultado de que él me persiguiera."

"Si no me dices la verdad, ¡al menos deja de hablar por encima de mi cabeza!" Sasuke cortó su mano en el aire con agitación, y un crujido de electricidad apareció sobre su piel. "Eres la última persona que tiene voz en lo que hago. No voy a volver".

Itachi finalmente miró a Sasuke. "Incluso si regreso, ¿no lo harás?"

Se hizo el silencio. Sasuke siguió luciendo como si fuera a arremeter en cualquier momento. Era un manojo de tensión que irradiaba intenciones hostiles desde cada línea. Por el contrario, Itachi se mantuvo abierto y relajado, incluso resignado. Se negaba a dejarse arrastrar por el fangoso remolino de las emociones de Sasuke.

"No lo sé", dijo Jiraiya. "No puedo hablar en nombre de toda esa gente oficial. Siempre he estado algo apartado de ellos. Esa es la compensación que hago por hacer lo que quiero".

"Lo entiendo. Y, sospecho, tendrán más cosas de las que preocuparse cuando termine hoy".

"Que alguien me diga qué está pasando", dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

"Me alegro de que hayas elegido desinflar en lugar de explotar esta vez". Jiraiya miró a Itachi, quien no ofreció nada. Él suspiró. Involucrarse en un intenso drama familiar definitivamente _no era para_ lo que se había apuntado.

Habló con Itachi. "Naruto sigue diciendo que no eres leal a Akatsuki, y que nunca fuiste realmente un traidor. En este punto, le creo. Pero si vuelves, será como un criminal. No puedo imaginarlo siendo de cualquier otra forma. No sin pruebas o una explicación que la gente acepte ".

"No quiero que me aclaren. Solo quiero detener esto antes de que mis errores se hagan cada vez más grandes".

"¿Cómo no eres un traidor? ¿Fue alguien más quien mató a todos?" Preguntó Sasuke. A pesar de su ira y desprecio, Jiraiya podía ver a Sasuke realmente aferrándose a esa posibilidad. Buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera dar sentido a lo sin sentido.

"Siento interrumpir de nuevo." Jiraiya levantó una mano. "Solo estoy recordando lo que sucedió la última vez que ustedes dos se conocieron en mi turno. No sé la historia completa aquí, pero sé lo suficiente para adivinar esa conversación, o—" levantó una ceja hacia Itachi, "sabiendo tú, un gran golpe de genjutsu, no es la mejor manera de desempacar esto. Está bien, Itachi. Solo hazme un favor y responde mis dos preguntas muy simples primero. Una: si te llevo de regreso al pueblo, ¿me dirás nosotros toda la verdad sobre lo que pasó? Nada de esto tiene que ir más allá de la oficina del Hokage ".

"Sí. Mi intención es aclarar las cosas".

"Entonces, una pregunta de seguimiento: si Sasuke regresa con nosotros, ¿estarás de acuerdo en decirle todo lo que quiera saber, de una manera tranquila y no traumatizante?"

La cabeza de Sasuke se giró hacia Jiraiya con sorpresa. Luego volvió a mirar a Itachi de nuevo.

Itachi vaciló. "No sabes lo que estás preguntando. Incluso si Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a llegar tan lejos para escuchar la verdad, saber que puede no tener el efecto que todos esperan. Pero," agregó, "he aprendido que mi el primer instinto no siempre es correcto. Ocultarlo no ha dado buenos resultados hasta ahora. Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo ".

"Ahí tienes, chico", dijo Jiraiya. "Ven con nosotros, escucha la historia, luego decide adónde ir a partir de ahí. Es mi mejor oferta, así que tómala o déjala. De cualquier manera, traeré a este tipo".

Jiraiya caminó hacia Itachi. Sabía que esta era la parte complicada, el momento en que Sasuke podía ir en cualquier dirección. Todo dependía de cuánto se había ganado la confianza del niño y cuánto deseaba saber la verdad.

"Espera," dijo Sasuke. Jiraiya se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

"¿Si?"

"Si regreso, no será para quedarme. Será para terminar con esto y nada más".

"¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ver a tu equipo? Bueno, para mí no hay diferencia", dijo Jiraiya, aun sabiendo que Naruto probablemente estaría molesto con él por decirlo. "Si quieres venir sin que te vean, puedo arreglar eso. Pero tendrás que tomar una decisión una vez que todo esto termine".

"Yo sé eso."

"Está bien. Siempre que estemos todos en la misma página". Jiraiya hizo un gesto hacia su sapo de transporte convertido en rastreador, y graznó y saltó.

"¿Eso de nuevo?" El labio de Sasuke se curvó con disgusto.

Jiraiya se rió a carcajadas. "Bueno, hay al menos una cosa que tú y Naruto tienen en común. ¿De qué otra manera esperas que traiga a dos hermanos rebeldes con todo lo demás? Todavía no hemos resuelto el problema de los desaparecidos Madara y Orochimaru, que, por cierto, tengo que volver a ocuparme de él lo antes posible ".

"Estaba atrapado dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo de Madara", dijo Itachi. "Fui liberado por un chico con la misma habilidad que se hacía llamar Uchiha Obito".

"¿Tú lo viste a él?" Preguntó Sasuke. Se volvió hacia Jiraiya. "Dijiste que era Madara de otra época."

"Es realmente complicado". Jiraiya suspiró con agravio. "Debería haber sabido que ahí es donde estabas. Vine aquí después de que Madara se llevó al niño y se fue corriendo. ¿Sabes dónde están ahora?"

"Les dije que escaparan mientras tenían la oportunidad. Pero si Naruto aún no se ha puesto en contacto contigo, puede significar que no te escucharon".

"¡Qué!" Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la frente. "No puedo creer esto. ¿Él también estaba allí? Se suponía que debía estar, ya sabes qué, no importa. Todos se meten en el sapo". Señaló al sapo, que gorjeó amablemente y abrió la boca de par en par. "Siento que debería estar restringiendo a uno de ustedes, pero no estoy seguro de cuál. Solo entre y no comience ninguna pelea mientras no esté mirando, o lo lamentará".

Itachi asintió. Sasuke se veía cada vez más escéptico por el momento.

____________________________________

Tsunade estaba tratando de mantener la calma, realmente, genuinamente intentándolo. Si no hubiera enviado a Shizune a Suna junto con su bunshin, la joven médica definitivamente habría visto las señales de advertencia y habría intentado intervenir antes.

Tal como estaban las cosas, estaba atrapada con un inquietante Kakashi y el tartamudo ayudante del Mizukage mientras buscaban a alguien todavía herido o atrapado en la isla.

Mei, Ao y la mayoría de la gente de Mei ya se habían ido para comprobar la situación en la aldea, llevándose a los viajeros del tiempo desplazados con ellos. Como medida de precaución, todos en Kiri permanecerían bajo tierra por el resto del día y durante la noche.

El ambiente no podía ser más diferente que una hora antes. Pasaron de luchar por sus vidas a nada.

"O-Orochimaru usó el Edo Tensei para revivir al Hokage anterior antes, ¿verdad?" Dijo Chojuro, llenando nerviosamente el silencio mientras revisaban las ruinas de la vieja prisión. "Él y Madara todavía podrían estar peleando en alguna parte".

"En eso podemos estar de acuerdo. Si supiéramos dónde, podríamos atacar antes de que cualquiera de ellos tenga la oportunidad de regresar aquí", dijo Tsunade.

Miraron dentro del enorme agujero en el suelo que eran los restos de la prisión. La parte aérea de la torre estaba completamente nivelada y partes del subsuelo también se derrumbaron.

"No es seguro para ninguno de nosotros bajar allí", concluyó Tsunade. "Enviaré a Katsuyu a buscar en caso de que haya alguien vivo, aunque no parece probable".

"Ninguno de nosotros estaba allí", dijo Chojuro rápidamente mientras Tsunade realizaba el jutsu de invocación por segunda vez ese día y golpeaba el suelo con la mano. "Sin embargo, no sé de todas esas personas que aparecieron aquí".

Tsunade se puso de pie y se dirigió a la babosa que esperaba. "Si encuentra a alguien, envíe un mensaje. Lleve a cabo cualquiera que sea seguro para mover".

"Entendido." Katsuyu agitó sus antenas en un movimiento de asentimiento, luego se deslizó hacia el agujero, los pedazos salieron de ella y se convirtieron en otras babosas que iban en muchas direcciones diferentes.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podrían haber venido esas personas?" Tsunade le preguntó a Chojuro, ignorando la mirada interrogante de Kakashi.

"Yo no." Dijo Chojuro. "Antes de que regresaran, Mei-sama dijo que podría haber más pícaros bajo la influencia de Madara. Podría haberlos puesto bajo un genjutsu para causar confusión."

"En ese caso, probablemente harán una referencia cruzada de sus identidades con los registros de Kiri", dijo Kakashi, su mirada significativa perforando un agujero en la cabeza de Tsunade.

Ella sabía lo que estaba insinuando. Tarde o temprano, Mei y los demás se darían cuenta de que los guardias no eran delirantes ni rebeldes. En el peor de los casos, uno o más de ellos podrían ser duplicados de personas que todavía viven en Kiri hoy.

Si hubiera sido solo Minato, podrían haber dejado que la teoría de Edo Tensei continuara. Pero a este ritmo, a los Mizukage se les tendría que decir algo de la verdad si querían que continuara esta relación de cooperación. Lo que significaba que el conocimiento de los viajes en el tiempo reales y de largo alcance estaba mucho más cerca de salir.

No importa quién fuera, no podían permitir que eso sucediera. El riesgo de que saliera —de Orochimaru, de Akatsuki, de quién sabía qué más— era demasiado grande.

"¡Baa-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei!"

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Naruto saludándolos desde al lado de una sección rota del muro de piedra.

"¡Naruto!" Kakashi sonaba aliviado.

"¡Naruto kun!" Chojuro también pareció genuinamente aliviado.

Había una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, a pesar de… Tsunade lo examinó en busca de heridas automáticamente cuando vio la mancha de color rojo oscuro que se extendía por el frente de su camisa. Le faltaba la chaqueta, al igual que su hitai-ate. Su cabello rebelde y su desaliñado general daban la impresión de que lo habían arrastrado por medio continente.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Tsunade demandó. "Jiraiya juró que estabas a salvo y en camino hacia aquí. Después de todo esto, no estoy seguro de cuál de ustedes merece una suspensión más."

Naruto hizo una mueca. "Er ... técnicamente, tampoco estoy aquí ahora. Esto es un bunshin."

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué pasó?" Kakashi interrumpió cuando Tsunade respiró hondo.

El bunshin de Naruto se puso serio. "Orochimaru alcanzó a Madara, lo miró y escapó. No pudimos detenerlo, pero…" miró a Chojuro, aparentemente reacio a continuar.

Chojuro parpadeó. "¡A-Aa! Entonces Orochimaru se escapó. ¿Qué hay de Madara?"

El bunshin miró a Tsunade y de repente ella lo entendió. Lo que sea que le haya pasado al falso Madara, tenía que ver con uno de los temas que ella le había dicho que mantuviera en secreto. Y dado que estaba siguiendo las instrucciones por una vez, lo que tuviera que decir probablemente involucraba al menos a una de las personas a las que estaba tratando de proteger.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos. "Parece que es complicado. Chojuro, ¿qué tan pronto crees que podremos encontrarnos con el Mizukage?"

"¿Qué? Oh. Querrá verte de inmediato si tienes alguna noticia sobre Madara. ¿Quieres que se lo haga saber ahora?"

"Sí. Nos pondremos al día después de escuchar el informe de Naruto, tan pronto como estemos seguros de que esta área está libre de heridos."

Tsunade, Kakashi y Naruto se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto después de que Chojuro se fuera.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Tsunade, permitiendo que se mostrara parte de la preocupación que sentía.

El clon de Naruto presionó una mano contra su pecho. "Estoy bien ahora. Luchamos contra Madara y Orochimaru, pero todos están bien. Madara ya no puede usar su jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Lo tenemos cautivo en este momento."

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dijo Kakashi.

"'¿Somos nosotros los que?" Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

"Será más fácil de explicar si vienes con nosotros. Pensé que querrías tener la oportunidad de saberlo primero, pero Tou-chan y los demás no quieren que los vean cerca de aquí. pasado mucho tiempo ".

Tsunade y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada. Eso también explicaba a dónde se había ido Minato.

"No se preocupe, Godaime Hokage-sama." Una forma emergió de la pared rota detrás de Naruto. Un niño vagamente familiar con ojos oscuros y cabello negro y puntiagudo estaba al lado de Naruto. Dio una sonrisa de reojo. "Tendremos a este bunshin de guardia aquí mientras no estemos. Si algo sucede, se dispersará y se lo hará saber a Naruto. Puedes estar de vuelta aquí en un segundo."

"Obito los llevará allí", aclaró el bunshin. "Sé que esto parece extraño, pero puedes confiar en él".

"Te vi antes. Madara, te llevé antes de irse", dijo Kakashi vacilante. "¿De verdad eres Obito?"

Obito inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cuál eras tú? ¿Kakatwo?" Luego sonrió. "Es un poco divertido saber más que tú por una vez".

"Apúrate. Deben estar de vuelta aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta." El bunshin se cruzó de brazos y golpeó con un pie.

"Bien entonces. ¿Qué será?" Obito les tendió una mano a cada uno de ellos. Kakashi y Tsunade intercambiaron una mirada.


	40. Reunion y advertencia

Los seis se sentaron en un círculo suelto, un extraño grupo reunido en el espeso bosque de Fuego, a medio día de viaje al sur de Grass. Al menos, ahí es donde Minato supuso que estaban, basándose en su red de marcadores permanentes que todavía existían en todo el país.

Naruto hizo la mayor parte de la conversación, rápidamente poniéndolos al tanto de lo que había sucedido en la dimensión kamui de Obito. Cuando terminó, los tres adultos intercambiaron miradas en silencio.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que enfrentar eso solo", dijo finalmente Tsunade. "Debería haber sido nuestro trabajo tratar con Orochimaru. Dejamos que Madara se nos escapara, y eso fue lo que le dio la oportunidad".

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes tenían que lidiar con el Sanbi. Además, lo más importante es que Orochimaru todavía está ahí fuera, y ahora tiene algunos poderes de viaje de superdimensiones que pueden llevarlo a cualquier parte. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"¿Acerca de Orochimaru? No creo que haya nada que _podamos_ hacer, aparte de estar listos si alguna vez regresa."

Obito se cruzó de brazos. "Podría haberlo seguido si hubiera tenido el Mangekyou". Le lanzó una mirada a Naruto. "¿Te habría matado hacerte el muerto por un minuto?"

" _¿Qué?_ ¿Estás bromeando _?_ ¡Bien! La próxima vez, lo haré."

"Por favor, no bromees sobre eso." Kabuto se palme la frente.

"Kabuto, tienes que ayudar, o de lo contrario no será convincente."

"Me niego."

"De repente, me preocupa que estos tres se influyan demasiado entre sí", dijo Minato. Su tono era ligero, pero Naruto podía sentir la tensión subyacente en su postura, la forma en que se sentaba en una gran roca con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, como si se mantuviera erguido.

"Incluso si _pudieras_ seguir a Orochimaru, no significa que debas", dijo Kakashi. "En cuanto a Madara ... ¿dónde está ahora?"

Obito miró a Naruto y Kabuto, levantando una ceja interrogativa, preguntando silenciosamente sus opiniones. Naruto se encogió de hombros. Kabuto asintió.

"En mi kamui, obviamente," dijo Obito. "Esa es la única forma en que puedo estar seguro de que no escapará. Y tampoco planeo entregarlo".

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos. "Si estás tratando de defenderlo ..."

"¿Porque él es yo? ¿Eso es lo que piensas?" Obito miró a Minato. "Esa es la verdad, y estoy cansado de intentar escapar de ella. Él es la versión de mí en esta línea de tiempo". Obito se volvió para dirigirse a Tsunade nuevamente. "Y no lo estoy defendiendo. Ustedes pueden preguntar lo que quieran, hacer lo que quieran, pero él tiene que permanecer en mi dimensión. No sé mucho sobre Akatsuki, pero dudo que una prisión normal sea suficiente si fueron a buscarlo ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido sobre este ... otro tú, Obito?" Minato preguntó, sonando claramente no sorprendido.

Naruto miró de un lado a otro entre ellos. Una vez más, quería decir algo, pero sabía que esta batalla en particular era de Obito para pelear.

Obito parecía incómodo. "Me enteré la primera vez que fui a la dimensión futura. Pero lo juro, pase lo que pase, nunca, _nunca_ saldré como él ..."

"Esa no es mi preocupación, exactamente." Minato negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo las circunstancias de este mundo, así que no puedo decir mucho sobre eso. Solo me preguntaba si eso es lo que te ha estado pesando todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué empezaste a ser menos abierto con todo el mundo? . "

Obito se sonrojó y miró a sus pies, su desafío se disolvió por completo.

Kakashi dio un paso hacia Minato. "Aparte de eso ... no es que la dimensión kamui sea ineludible. Todo lo que tendría que hacer es tomar los ojos de Obito. Eso lo hace más peligroso para él que para cualquier otra persona. Sensei, tal vez te escuche. Deberíamos pensar en algo más."

Minato negó con la cabeza. "Tampoco me gusta la idea. No es que yo sea de los que hablan, pero creo que ya hemos hecho lo suficiente para interferir con esta línea de tiempo".

"Pero ..." Obito se quedó sin palabras. "¡No puedes fingir que no te importa Akatsuki! ¡Ellos también buscan a Naruto!"

"¿Serán capaces de completar sus goles sin el Sanbi?" Minato le preguntó a Tsunade.

"Espera," intervino Naruto. "¿Qué quieres decir sin el Sanbi? ¿Qué hicieron ustedes en este lado?"

Hubo un largo período de silencio, luego Minato suspiró y luego se frotó la nuca.

"En mi época, una estrategia que habíamos estado considerando recientemente era robarla, para socavar los esfuerzos de Kiri. Era ... solo una idea. Pero una idea que me dijeron que tuviera en cuenta, no obstante. Interferir con Akatsuki en esto el tiempo no fue mi único objetivo, pero sí influyó en mi decisión ". Les dio a los chicos una sonrisa triste. "Es por eso que no siento particularmente que esté en condiciones de dar conferencias en este momento. Yo sellé el Sanbi dentro de mí".

Naruto se levantó de la hierba. Obito y Kabuto miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tú ..." Naruto se acercó y extendió la mano, acariciando sus hombros con las yemas de los dedos como si temiera desaparecer de repente. Nada en él parecía particularmente diferente. Naruto trató de sentir la energía de Minato, pero sus emociones estaban demasiado enredadas para poder concentrarse.

El ligero toque se convirtió en puños llenos de tela cuando Naruto agarró a Minato por el cuello. "¡Tú ... _idiota! ¡_ No había ninguna razón para que hicieras eso! ¡Ellos ya tenían un plan para solucionarlo! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!" Intentó acentuar las palabras golpeando el pecho de Minato, pero se quedó sin vapor a mitad de camino e inclinó la cabeza.

Minato sacó con cuidado la mano que aún lo agarraba, luego apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de Naruto y lo dejó inclinarse.

"No es tan malo", dijo Minato. "Después de todo, conozco a dos personas muy fuertes que se las arreglan para vivir admirablemente con eso. Aun así ... tengo otra reacción como esa que esperar cuando llegue a casa".

Naruto retrocedió, frotándose un dedo debajo de la nariz y sollozando. "Si el Sanbi no está en este mundo ... Akatsuki no podrá reunirlos para crear el Juubi. Supongo que eso es algo bueno". Volvió a mirar a los demás. "Y si también mantenemos a Tobi lejos de Akatsuki, tendrán aún menos potencia de fuego".

Tsunade todavía estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Se tocó el otro brazo con un dedo mientras lo consideraba.

"Es cierto que sacamos algo bueno del falso Madara dejando este mundo por completo. Eso haría más fácil mantener todo esto en secreto. Pero no quiero que un mocoso mocoso tenga las llaves de uno de los más peligrosos criminales de nuestro tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su identidad ".

"Pero—" comenzó Naruto.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras para sentirte mejor", dijo Obito encogiéndose de hombros. "Hazle una caja de metal o cúbrelo con sellos. No me importa".

Tsunade frunció el ceño. " _Mocoso_ irrespetuoso— _"_

Obito le devolvió el ceño con una mirada seria. "Incluso si tenemos que ser enemigos, no voy a dejar que vuelva aquí. Al menos no mientras Akatsuki todavía esté cerca."

"Espere." Kakashi se quedó Tsunade con una mano. "Dejando a un lado su terrible actitud, creo que Obito podría tener razón".

"¿Qué? Dilo de nuevo."

"... No importa. Definitivamente está equivocado."

"¡Oye!"

"Pero podemos dejarlo pasar por ahora. Tenemos que decidir cuánto vamos a decirle a Kiri. Eso afectará lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación".

Tsunade cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. "Si terminan nuestra alianza contra Akatsuki después de este desastre de misión, podríamos sobrevivir, excepto que no es tan simple. Sanbi, Madara y Orochimaru están desaparecidos, y hay docenas de viajeros en el tiempo en Kiri en este momento".

"Échale la culpa al yo mayor", dijo Obito. "Háblales de Kamui, diles que tomó el Sanbi y desapareció. Y la gente del pasado ... si ellos también desaparecen, parecerá que todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿no? Podemos llevarlos a casa".

"Afirmar no saber nada podría ser la forma más fácil", dijo Tsunade. "Pero Kiri sólo accedió a ayudarnos a luchar contra Akatsuki por Madara. Si creen que él y los Sanbi todavía están ahí fuera, y continúan luchando junto a nosotros por eso, ¿quién crees exactamente que es responsable de las vidas perdidas por Akatsuki? te lo diré ... mía, por seguir el consejo de un niño ".

"Tiene buenas intenciones, Tsunade-sama," dijo Minato suavemente. "Pero tienes razón. Esta situación también es en parte culpa mía. No conozco todos los detalles, pero ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas discutirlo solo con el Mizukage? Si crees que vale la pena confiar la información a un extraño. Yo también estaría dispuesto a reunirme con ellos. De esa manera, al menos ellos pueden decidir en nombre de su propia gente si continúan la lucha ".

Obito estaba mirando al suelo de nuevo, con el rostro enrojecido. Naruto le dio una palmada en la espalda y le habló a Tsunade. "Sé que podemos confiar en Lava-Lady. Además, ella puede ver a Tobi y hacerle preguntas también. ¿Verdad?" Añadió a Obito.

"Sí, y probablemente ella intentará matarme para que no pueda salir así", murmuró Obito.

"No dejaremos que eso suceda. Además, tu kamui es el mejor lugar para que todos se pongan al día con lo que está pasando."

"No es perfecto, pero tendrá que ser así", dijo Tsunade. "Minato, ¿cuándo crees que ustedes dos pueden regresar?"

Minato apoyó una mano sobre su estómago. "Tengo que pensar qué decirle a Sandaime-sama ya los demás también. Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta después de que hables con el Mizukage, pero una reunión más organizada tendrá que esperar hasta que nos vayamos a casa."

"¿Qué hay de Kabuto? Ya no puede quedarse en mi kamui", preguntó Obito, haciendo un gesto hacia Kabuto, quien los había estado observando en silencio durante la mayor parte de la conversación.

Minato frunció el ceño. "Puede volver con nosotros, pero tendremos que pensar en alguna explicación".

"En realidad, si está bien, quiero quedarme aquí". Kabuto se volvió hacia Tsunade. "Las cosas salieron bien esta vez, pero quiero ser mucho más fuerte de lo que soy. Tsunade-sama, he oído que tú…"

"También he oído hablar de ti," interrumpió Tsunade. "Perdiste tu mundo después de que Orochimaru te trajo adelante. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, eso puede arreglarse. Pero no voy a aceptar más estudiantes."

"Yo ... lo entiendo. Pero ... si pudieras dejarme verte trabajar, o ayudar en el hospital a veces, creo que podría aprender mucho de esa manera."

Tsunade suspiró. —Quizá. Pregúntame más tarde, cuando no esté ocupado intentando inventar la diplomacia interdimensional.

"Hay otra buena razón para que me quede aquí", dijo Kabuto, mirando y notando la expresión apagada de Obito. "Deberías poder usarme como un ancla para llegar a este mundo".

"¡Oh!" Naruto golpeó su mano con un puño. Obito captó su mirada y asintió. Si Obito podía usar el libro para encontrar a Kabuto, significaba que podría volver a visitar el pasado.

Minato se paró de la roca en la que estaba sentado. "Si eso se decide, esperaremos aquí un poco más para escuchar lo que dice el Mizukage. Específicamente ..." Dudó. "Dígale que llevaremos al Kiri-nin de regreso a casa ilesos. Pero deben olvidarse de esto, o hacerles creer que no es real. Sería mejor para ellos permanecer inconscientes y llevarlos de regreso lo antes posible. como sea posible."

Después de que eso se resolvió, Obito llevó a Tsunade y Kakashi de regreso a la isla. Los dos se fueron a Kiri con el bunshin de Naruto, accediendo a usarlo para señalar a los demás cuando era el momento adecuado.

____________________________________

Tsunade no tardó mucho en encontrar a Mei, ya que Chojuro se había adelantado para concertar una reunión. Varias horas después, confusas y tensas, se contaron sus historias y se tomaron decisiones.

Al final, veinte Kiri shinobi y un puñado de prisioneros fueron enviados a casa con Minato y Obito. Todos los demás estaban muertos, aplastados bajo las ruinas y no eran fácilmente accesibles. Se decidió que la mayoría tendría que recuperarse más tarde. No hubo bajas entre las tropas de Mei.

Antes de irse, Mei había hecho algo para darles a los guardias y prisioneros Kiri visiones confusas, fragmentos mezclados de realidad y ficción para encubrir cualquier cosa real que pudieran recordar. A cambio, pidió que Obito y Minato les perdonaran la vida.

Minato y Obito regresaron a casa sanos y salvos con la multitud de viajeros en el tiempo. Esa fue la parte fácil.

¿La parte difícil? Eso fue todo lo demás.

Obito caminó hacia atrás fuera de la hendidura en la tierra creada por el Sanbi, mirando a los shinobi inconscientes esparcidos alrededor.

"En el momento en que despierten, volveremos a ser enemigos", dijo.

"Si." Minato miró hacia arriba y alrededor. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Hay tropas frescas por toda la isla. Debe haber pasado la misma cantidad de tiempo aquí.

Minato los llevó a un punto de aterrizaje en Fire, lejos de cualquier zona de batalla. Obito estaba más que listo para irse a casa, pero Minato insistió en que pasaran la noche en el campo.

Necesitaba tiempo para descubrir su historia oficial para los Sandaime y todos. Obito podía decir que no le gustaba la idea de mentirle al Hokage y a la mayor parte de la aldea. Sin embargo, sabía que lo haría, a fin de proteger el mundo y el equipo de trapos que habían formado.

Al final, decidieron mantener la historia simple y lo más cercana a la verdad posible: encontraron la prisión y descubrieron al Sanbi jinchuuriki, quien dejó que la bestia se volviera loca cuando Kiri trató de matarlo. El Sanbi destruyó la prisión y mató a la mayoría de las personas allí, deteniendo su alboroto solo cuando Minato la selló dentro de sí mismo.

"Eso va a ser una gran noticia por sí solo", dijo Minato, sonriendo algo con pesar a Obito sobre la fogata. "Pero ahora está fuera de la ecuación. Podemos mudarnos a Kiri de nuevo pronto y, con suerte, poner fin a esta guerra mucho antes".

Obito golpeó el fuego con un palo. No podía animarse a sentirse bien por lo que pasó, aunque eso significaba que Rin estaría a salvo ahora.

"Es por mi culpa".

"¿Hm?" Minato parpadeó, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando Obito.

"Le dije algo a Fugaku sobre el Sanbi. Es por eso que comenzaron a interesarse tanto en robarlo. Luego, cuando llegamos, no pude sacar al anciano".

Minato respiró hondo. "No sirven de nada los qué pasaría si algo que es demasiado tarde para cambiar. Parte de ser un líder es comprender cuándo las dudas son útiles y cuándo no lo son. Haremos lo mejor de lo que hemos terminado. Todavía quieres convertirte en Hokage, ¿no? "

"Sí", dijo Obito, y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo decía en serio. Las razones no se sentían igual que antes. No era tan simple como tener que demostrarle algo a todo el mundo o intentar que la gente lo viera.

No se había dado cuenta de lo solitaria que era esa forma de pensar.

"Supongo que seguiré entrenando con Fugaku", dijo Obito como una ocurrencia tardía. "Puede ser útil tener a alguien cerca del Jefe del Clan cuando consigas el sombrero".

"¿Yo?" Minato dijo con una pequeña risa. "Eso sería un honor, pero parece que Tsunade-sama será el próximo Hokage. Puedo ver por qué. Como nieta de Shodai y estudiante de Sandaime, una de las tres legendarias Sannin ... no es sorprendente".

Obito estaba tan aturdido que dejó caer su bastón al fuego.

Denso. Esa era la única forma de describirlo.

Todo este tiempo, Obito había asumido que lo único que Naruto había obtenido de su padre era su apariencia y su habilidad para creer en la gente. Pero no había _forma de que_ Kushina hubiera sido tan densa. Ni un día en su vida.

"¿Obito? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Lo que sea." Obito se inclinó para recoger otro palo del suelo. "Siempre y cuando no sea Orochimaru."

"... Ah. Bien. Tendremos que hacer algo al respecto también."

Obito se encogió de hombros con un hombro. "Nuestra versión de él no es tan mala, supuestamente. Pero si el que peleamos alguna vez decide venir aquí, no lo dejaría pasar para tomar el lugar de su yo más joven".

"Nos preocuparemos de una cosa a la vez. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que deberías continuar entrenando con Fugaku-sama. Podría ser útil en algún momento."

Después de que el fuego se calentó lo suficiente como para cocinar, comieron su primera comida desde que comenzó la misión en un agradable silencio. Se fueron a dormir temprano para levantarse con el amanecer y emprender el viaje a casa.

_____________________________________

Hiruzen se reclinó en su silla. "¿Y sabes si Fugaku solicitará que te conviertas en jounin completo pronto?"

"No que yo sepa", dijo Obito. "Por la forma en que habla cuando estamos entrenando, bien podría ser enviado de regreso a la Academia".

"Eso es una sorpresa". Hiruzen juntó sus manos nudosas sobre su escritorio. "Después de todo, fuiste fundamental para encontrar al Sanbi, y salvaste la vida de Minato al transportarlo fuera de Kiri mientras estaba incapacitado".

Obito se movió en su lugar. "Ese es el punto. Mi habilidad especial es buena, pero el resto de mí necesita ponerme al día".

"Es cierto. Tienes mucho tiempo." Hiruzen lo miró pensativo por un momento. "De hecho, eso es de lo que quería hablar contigo."

"¿Sí? Quiero decir, ¿sí, señor?"

Hiruzen abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó su pipa y un bote de tabaco. Se tomó su tiempo para llenar la pipa, rociar pedazos y empacarla con el pulgar.

"Se rumorea que Fugaku tiene la intención de convertirte en un candidato para el Hokage. Un Uchiha capaz de atravesar el cisma que ha existido desde que se fundó esta aldea, independientemente de cómo nos gustaría fingir lo contrario".

"Oh, eso. Yo-no es como si yo—"

"Estoy feliz por ti", dijo Hiruzen simplemente. "¿No es ese el objetivo que estableciste tan fuerte el primer día de la Academia? Por supuesto, al menos la mitad de los niños dicen eso, pero realmente parecías decirlo en serio".

Obito se puso rosado. "Nunca pedí la ayuda del Jefe del Clan. Es solo que él puede enseñarme cómo usar mi Sharingan. Minato-sensei pensó que también era una buena idea."

"Es una buena idea." Hiruzen se metió la pipa en la boca y dio un par de caladas. El tabaco comenzó a arder y humear aparentemente por sí solo. Lanzó una nube a un lado, lejos de Obito. "Necesita ese tipo de entrenamiento intensivo si espera llegar tan lejos. También he oído que no ha intentado postularse para ningún departamento específico. ¿Planea unirse a la policía?"

"No", dijo Obito con cansancio. Se había cansado de que esa pregunta saliera de todos los ancianos bien intencionados de la aldea, ahora incluidos los Sandaime, aparentemente.

"Entonces, ¿te gustaría unirte al ANBU?"

Esa pregunta detuvo a Obito en seco. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Um ... lo siento. ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Tus habilidades han demostrado ser útiles, y creo que te preocupas por los mejores intereses de la aldea. Pero entiende: significa que no puedes ir a misiones con tu equipo muy a menudo. También existe la posibilidad de que te coloque en un posición difícil con el Uchiha. Pero quería que supieras que la oferta está ahí ".

"De ninguna manera", dijo Obito sin pensar, haciendo que Hiruzen alzara una ceja divertido.

Obito miró hacia el escritorio. No estaba preparado para ser sorprendido así. Pero claro, su otro yo no había "sobrevivido" tanto tiempo. Todo en el futuro iba a ser diferente.

Había escuchado que el otro Kakashi se había unido al ANBU. Pero eso fue probablemente después de que su equipo hubiera terminado, de todos modos. Aquí, en este tiempo, todavía estaban vivos. Y lo necesitaban. O los necesitaba. Cualquiera que fuera.

Obito miró de nuevo a Hiruzen. "Lo siento, pero no gracias. Lo haré cuando Minato-sensei se convierta en Hokage. ¿Hasta entonces? Nah."

"Obstinado e irreverente como siempre, ¿no es así?" Hiruzen se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien."

____________________________________

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura y Tsunade se fueron a casa de Kiri juntos.

Pasó una semana en un borrón vertiginoso. Pareció pasar en un instante, pero tomó una eternidad, porque Naruto estaba tan impaciente por escuchar de Obito y Minato nuevamente.

Naruto supo por Kakashi que Jiraiya regresó a la aldea el mismo día que ellos. Pero no importa cuánto tiempo pasó Naruto caminando por las calles de Konoha, no pudo encontrarlo.

El hecho de que Jiraiya no hubiera venido a verlo se sintió como un insulto personal, especialmente considerando que había sido secuestrado la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Cuando no caminaba por las calles murmurando, Naruto pasaba todo su tiempo con Sakura y Kabuto. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Naruto cuando llegaron a casa fue poner al día a Sakura sobre todo lo que sucedió en su lado, incluyendo todo sobre Kabuto y Obito.

Sakura, por su parte, les contó los detalles de la reunión de Tsunade. La habían obligado a abandonar la isla cuando Mei ordenó a todos los que estaban por debajo del rango jounin que regresaran a la aldea, pero había estado presente cuando los viajeros del tiempo fueron enviados a casa.

A pesar de la firme insistencia de Tsunade de que no iba a aceptar más estudiantes, Kabuto siempre estaba cerca cuando ella y Sakura estaban entrenando. En poco tiempo, Tsunade lo puso a trabajar buscando suministros y mezclando polvos.

Sakura fue inicialmente escéptica, no habiendo perdonado completamente al Kabuto mayor por mentirles, ayudar a Orochimaru y lastimar a Tsunade y Naruto. Pero rápidamente le gustó la versión más joven diligente y de voz suave (y ser llamada Sakura-senpai tampoco dolió).

El destino a largo plazo de Kabuto aún estaba en el aire, pero por el momento vivía en el hospital, en una habitación privada reconvertida en un pequeño apartamento. Como resultado, a menudo era el primero en llegar a la habitación donde Sakura y Tsunade realizaban la mayor parte de su formación médica.

Inquieto sin noticias de Jiraiya u Obito, Naruto comenzó a acompañar a Sakura por la mañana.

El día que marcó una semana desde su regreso a casa, los dos abrieron las puertas de una sala de entrenamiento vacía.

"¿Donde está todo el mundo?" Se preguntó Naruto, mirando a su alrededor.

"Algo debe haber surgido." Sakura levantó una nota del escritorio de Tsunade. "Oh. Dice encontrarnos con ellos en la casa de Tsunade-sama." Ella se lo mostró a Naruto. La nota estaba escrita a mano por Kabuto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella debe estar investigando o algo así. Tiene una biblioteca personal en casa". Sakura se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso al pasillo.

"¡Espera, yo también voy!"

"¡No dijo que fueras invitado!"

"No he dicho que fuera _no_ invitado."

"Cada vez que vienes, te quejas de estar aburrido".

"Es mejor que aburrirse sin nadie con quien hablar", resopló Naruto.

Sakura suspiró. "Esta bien vamos."

____________________________________

La casa del Hokage estaba adyacente a la torre, que estaba al lado del hospital, por lo que tomó muy poco tiempo llegar a las habitaciones personales de Tsunade.

Naruto no había estado allí desde que Tsunade se había apoderado del lugar. En el pasillo curvo y más allá, había una notable falta de guardias ANBU, que solían mirarlo en silencio cada vez que visitaba al anciano. ¿Tsunade se había sentido sofocado y los había prohibido en la torre y el perímetro, o simplemente estaban escondidos?

"¿Hola, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura llamó mientras asomaban la cabeza por la puerta principal. Estaba desbloqueado.

"¡Hola!" Kabuto entró desde el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras. Parecía extremadamente complacido. "Ustedes lo lograron. Tenemos una gran sorpresa para ustedes".

"Uh oh," dijo Naruto automáticamente.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó Sakura.

Kabuto sonrió. "Los llevaré allí para que lo vean en un segundo. Pero primero, Tsunade-sama quiere que les diga que si intentan iniciar una pelea, o incluso levantar la voz demasiado fuerte, ella los echará. Nuestro paciente necesita paz y tranquilidad ".

"¿Paciente?" Repitió Sakura. Miró a Naruto con la ceja levantada.

Cuando Kabuto los llevó a un dormitorio libre en el piso de arriba, lo que encontraron fue lo último que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

La habitación se convirtió en una habitación para pacientes, con una cama de hospital e implementos.

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama, sonriéndoles cuando entraron.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla abruptamente.

"No dijiste que ellos también estarían aquí", le disparó a Tsunade, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿ _Sasuke-kun?"_ Sakura dijo en un susurro ahogado. Hizo un paso adelante, pero Tsunade apoyó una mano en su hombro.

"No ha aceptado volver. Solo está aquí por Itachi. Si alguno de ustedes hace una escena, está fuera. Eso lo incluye a usted", agregó Tsunade a Sasuke.

"¿Itachi?" Sakura miró con cautela al Uchiha postrado en cama. "¿Qué _diablos_ está pasando aquí?"

"Sasuke," dijo Naruto, como si expresarlo fuera a deshacerse de su incredulidad. Notó movimiento en la esquina de la habitación detrás de Sasuke. "¿Obito?"

Obito estaba sentado en un escritorio contra la pared, mirándolos con escepticismo. Hizo un saludo burlón. "No me preguntes. Solo vine a entregar un mensaje y también fui arrastrado a esta rareza".

"En resumen", comenzó Itachi, mirando de Sasuke y Obito a Naruto y Sakura, "después de que fui liberado de la dimensión de Madara, me encontré con Sasuke y Jiraiya-sama. Nos trajo aquí en secreto después de que me ofrecí a convertirme en en, para cambiar lo que sé por el lugar de Sasuke en el pueblo. Pero— "

"¡Te lo dije, no hay necesidad de eso!" Sasuke cortó el aire con la mano, mirando a sus compañeros de equipo como si los desafiara a intervenir. "Incluso si ese bastardo fue asesinado, no cambia nada. No los trae de vuelta".

"En cualquier caso, he rechazado esa oferta", dijo Tsunade con una notable calma. "Afortunadamente para Sasuke, no hay evidencia de que haya cometido ningún crimen más que asociarse con nuestros enemigos, y eso fue solo para perseguir a Itachi. Aunque está equivocado y digno de al menos un período de suspensión, no lo habríamos arrestado de todos modos".

"Pero ... ¿ _no_ has vuelto para quedarte? ¿A dónde más tienes que ir si Itachi está aquí? ¿Ya no estás detrás de él?" Sakura preguntó con cuidado. Naruto podía decir que le costaba algo mantener un contacto visual constante con Sasuke. Pero ella no se inmutó.

Sasuke cedió primero y miró hacia otro lado.

"Sasuke," dijo Itachi en voz baja. "Si esa es la única forma en que podrá encontrar la paz, estoy seguro de que estarán dispuestos a esperarlo. Es posible que la gente pueda confiar en usted si les da la oportunidad".

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Obito nos dijo quién es y su poder", dijo Sasuke, mirando a Naruto. "Quiero conocer a mi yo futuro. Quiero saber más sobre lo que sucedió y cómo se desarrollaron las cosas. Quiero saber qué sabe mi yo mayor. He pedido que me lleven al futuro".

" _¿Qué?"_ Naruto comenzó en voz alta, pero rápidamente bajó el volumen ante la mirada de Tsunade.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron. "¿No es eso peligroso?"

"Pensé que querrías ver el pasado". Naruto no pudo controlar su arrebato.

"Algún día, lo haré. Pero ahí no es donde encontraré lo que quiero saber".

"No vayas a decidir cosas por tu cuenta". Obito se puso de pie. "No me importa si quieres huir hacia el futuro, pero nadie viene a mi casa a menos que yo los _deje_ ".

"Esos tipos en el futuro podrían no dejar que se quede allí tampoco", señaló Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei en ese momento dijo que no podemos ir allí."

Obito hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano. "Es por eso que no le vamos a preguntar. Realmente no me importa si se enoja conmigo por eso, y no parece que Sasuke tampoco, así que estamos ahí".

"¿No eres el viajero de dimensiones que crece para ser Madara? ¿No deberíamos encerrarte en su lugar?" Sakura preguntó con escepticismo.

Obito solo sonrió de reojo. "Antes de que alguien comenzara a exigirme un montón de respuestas, esa es la razón por la que vine aquí hoy". Se dirigió a Naruto. "Tsunade-sama me ayudó a establecer una manera de contener a mi mayor. Ahora está diciendo que quiere hablar contigo sin ninguno de los peces gordos alrededor. Probablemente sea más una mierda, pero estamos bastante seguros de que no puede salir, así que depende de ti si quieres escuchar o no ".

"¿Quiere hablar conmigo?" Repitió Naruto.

"Hmph. Solo hazlo rápido", dijo Tsunade. "Entiendes que no podemos dejarlo en libertad, sin importar lo que diga".

Naruto aún no se había recuperado de la inesperada aparición de Itachi y Sasuke. Miró a Sakura.

"Continúa," dijo Sakura, con una nota de acero subyaciendo en su voz. "Yo puedo con esto."

A pesar de sí mismo, Naruto sonrió. "Claro. Iré a ver qué quiere."

____________________________________

En la dimensión kamui, había una característica nueva y llamativa frente al campamento abandonado de Kabuto.

Era una gran jaula de madera, los listones dispuestos en una cuadrícula. Se grababan símbolos en él a intervalos regulares. Tobi se sentó en un catre empotrado en uno de los lados, sin máscara, observando cómo se acercaban.

"¿De dónde viene esto?" Naruto miró alrededor a la jaula con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¿Originalmente? No pregunté. Pero era un regalo de Tsunade-sama. Ella _realmente_ no quiere que se escape." Obito palmeó una de las esquinas. "No pensé que funcionaría, pensé que sería capaz de atravesarlo o quemarlo, pero cualquier tipo de madera parece difícil".

"Moku-oji," se dio cuenta Naruto en voz alta, pasando su mano a lo largo de la veta de una de las gruesas tablas de madera. "Conocemos a alguien que puede usar la técnica de lanzamiento de madera de Shodai. No sé todo lo que puede hacer, pero supongo que lo está sellando de alguna manera".

"Si a tu Hokage le gustas menos, podrías haber terminado fácilmente en una jaula como esta", dijo Tobi con frialdad.

Obito golpeó con el puño la esquina fuertemente reforzada. "Mira, lo traje aquí. Ve al grano."

Tobi sonrió satisfecho, como si la púa hubiera alcanzado exactamente el objetivo previsto. "Antes de que todos tengan la oportunidad de dispararme, quería darte una advertencia".

"¿Acerca de?" Naruto apoyó las manos en uno de los listones.

Tobi sostuvo su mirada a través del marco cuadrado creado por las barras. "Pareces saber todo sobre mi puesto en Akatsuki. Pero, ¿has pensado en lo que podrían hacer si Zetsu y yo desaparecimos?"

"Evidentemente. Por eso estás en esta dimensión", dijo Obito. "Si alguien va a buscarte, no te encontrará".

"Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Nadie me echará de menos". Tobi se reclinó contra los barrotes con indiferencia. "La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera saben quién soy. Su líder tiene una cara diferente. O, más exactamente, caras".

"Nagato," murmuró Naruto.

"Entonces ya sabes. A decir verdad, controlarlo era uno de los aspectos más difíciles de nuestro plan. No podía dominarlo directamente como con Yagura. Tenía que ser cauteloso e inteligente, y convencerlo de que seguir adelante era la mejor manera. Aún así, no puedo decir que alguna vez fue completamente leal a mí o al plan. Y ahora Akatsuki le pertenece ".

Naruto sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su espalda. Tobi hizo que pareciera que su presencia mantenía a Nagato a raya, de alguna manera. Pero no había forma de que eso pudiera ser cierto. ¿Podría?

"Konan-nee me dijo que Akatsuki nunca fue tuyo. Ellos nunca lo vieron de esa manera."

Tobi soltó una risa sin humor. "Por supuesto que no lo hicieron. Tenía que mantenerlos bajo control, mientras que al mismo tiempo les permitía la ilusión de control. De los dos, Konan siempre ha confiado menos en mí. Estoy seguro de que felizmente me asesinaría en dormí antes de que Nagato pudiera terminar de dar la orden. "

"Eso no los hace sonar tan mal en mi libro", dijo Obito. "¿Conoces a estas personas o algo así, Naruto?"

"Sí. Los conocí en el futuro. Nagato fue en realidad quien me convocó, ¿recuerdas? Te lo dije."

"…Correcto."

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Pero terminaron traicionando a Tobi en esa línea de tiempo. Eran buenos chicos cuando los conocí".

"Oh", dijo Obito de nuevo. "Está bien, entonces solo está tratando de asustarte sin ninguna razón."

"No." Naruto dejó caer sus manos a los lados. "Me contaron todo lo que pasó. Fue ... malo. Realmente, realmente malo. Destruyeron el pueblo. Mataron a Ero-sennin. Y todo eso fue mientras seguía el plan del falso Madara".

"¿Qué, y has sabido de esto todo el tiempo?" Obito pareció sorprendido.

"Sí, pero… no he pensado en eso en un tiempo." Naruto frunció el ceño. "Creo que no se puede _conseguir_ mucho peor, pero todo eso podría no ser cierto nunca más. Y Nagato también lo sabía. Me dijo retrospectiva no puede resolver todo. Tengo que encontrar una respuesta al problema que está aquí ahora, no el que estaba allí antes ". Naruto volvió a mirar a Tobi. "Gracias por recordarme."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de que empiecen a moverse de nuevo?" Preguntó Obito.

"Antes, solo comenzaron a hacer grandes movimientos un poco antes de la Cuarta Guerra. Pero ahora podría ser completamente diferente".

"Lo entiendo." Obito se inclinó para mirar dentro de la jaula. "¿Esta es la parte en la que dices que nos lo dirás a cambio de algo?"

"No", dijo Tobi. "Esta es la parte en la que digo que no tengo idea de lo que sucederá. Si se apegan al plan o si se concentran por completo en traer dolor al mundo ... tu suposición es tan buena como la mía".

____________________________________

Dos breves días después, llegó el momento de emprender el siguiente viaje.

La mañana se levantó brillante y clara. Había un toque de verano en el aire cuando Naruto se encogió de hombros en su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta del pueblo.

Ya se había despedido de Sakura y Kabuto. Tsunade finalmente había tomado a Kabuto como estudiante. No lo admitiría si alguien le preguntara, pero ya había comenzado a enseñarle directamente. Los dos médicos aprendices ya actuaban como rivales.

En cuanto a Sasuke… se había ido de su tiempo. Pero mientras Itachi permaneciera allí, sanando en secreto, sabían que eventualmente regresaría.

Naruto sonrió y saludó a Izumo mientras pasaba por la puerta. Izumo arqueó una ceja e hizo un movimiento de espanto en respuesta.

Jiraiya estaba parado afuera, y se giró para caminar por el camino de inmediato, haciendo que Naruto trotara para mantener el paso con él.

"No tardes mucho", dijo Jiraiya sin saludar ni hacer una pausa. "Y por favor, por el amor de todo lo bueno, _no te_ quedes varado allí de nuevo".

"No lo haré." Naruto casi rebotaba en su paso. "Obito ya lo probó. Puede encontrar a Kabuto siempre que tengamos el libro."

"Bien." Jiraiya sonaba escéptico, pero le sonrió. "Dales un gran hola de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir?"

"No esta vez. Deberías tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos. ¿ _Estás_ seguro de que solo quieres hoy? Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si quieres".

Naruto inhaló profundamente. "Está bien. Podré verlos mucho a partir de ahora. Cuanto antes averigüemos qué está haciendo Akatsuki, más Jinchuuriki podremos salvar. El futuro no sucederá hasta que lo logremos. ¿Verdad?"

"Hm." Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla. "Escuché sobre Sasuke. ¿Estás de acuerdo con su decisión de viajar al futuro?"

"Ojalá se hubiera quedado." Naruto soltó las correas de su mochila y dejó que sus manos cayeran a los costados. "Pero ... entiendo por qué no lo hizo. No sé qué le dijo Itachi, pero no creo que se sienta resuelto hasta que encuentre lo que está buscando. Me alegro de que él ... él e Itachi están vivos, y él no ... "Naruto apretó la mandíbula contra el repentino pozo de emoción, una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. "Sé que nada será igual si todos volvemos a casa algún día, pero al menos podemos hacerlo. No podemos recuperar todo. Pero podemos comenzar algo nuevo".

"Eso es cierto", murmuró Jiraiya.

Caminando rápidamente, tomaron el camino más allá de los bosques exteriores de Konoha hacia la carretera principal. Finalmente llegaron al final del territorio protegido de la aldea oculta.

Obito los estaba esperando allí, vestido con ropas sencillas de viajero, según la solicitud de Jiraiya. Se paró de su lugar en la hierba y se cepilló los pantalones.

"Esto podría haber sido mucho más rápido si lo hubiéramos hecho a mi manera", refunfuñó.

Jiraiya no se dio cuenta. "¿Está todo listo por tu parte? ¿Sabes dónde y cuándo volver?"

"Sí, sí, lo tengo. No te preocupes tanto".

"Eso es tan reconfortante. Me siento mucho mejor".

Obito sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano a Naruto. "Vamos."

____________________________________

Obito lo llevó a un patio de aspecto pacífico. Un camino bordeado de rocas hecho de guijarros serpenteaba entre árboles y arbustos bien cuidados. La veranda que los rodeaba estaba llena de puertas de papel, todas cerradas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Se preguntó Naruto en voz alta, escaneando cautelosamente el área.

"¿Recuerdas ese onsen donde te encontré por primera vez? Aparentemente, solo las personas que son amigas de los Toads of Myoboku pueden encontrar este lugar. Minato-sensei pensó que sería más seguro reunirse fuera de la aldea, y ... bueno, mi kamui está un poco ocupado, ¿verdad? ahora."

El jardín del patio se veía diferente al de su época, pero Naruto reconoció el lugar ahora. Jiraiya los había traído aquí antes por la misma razón, para esconderse y recuperarse. Las montañas circundantes eran un laberinto impenetrable para cualquiera que se acercara con malas intenciones.

Naruto escuchó una risa atravesando el patio y su corazón saltó a su boca. Se volvió. Venía de una puerta abierta al otro lado.

Dio un paso en esa dirección, pero se congeló cuando vio a Minato caminando por la habitación ya una mujer que no podía ser nadie más que Kushina. Estaba sentada en una mesa baja de espaldas a la puerta, vestida con un yukata provisto por un onsen con el pelo rojo vibrante recogido en la cabeza. Ella estaba hablando con Minato, pero Naruto no podía escuchar las palabras del otro lado del jardín.

"Regresaré esta noche", dijo Obito. La declaración flotó en el aire como una pregunta.

Naruto asintió. "Gracias hasta luego."

Descongeló las piernas y dio otro paso hacia adelante. Obito no lo siguió.

Los dos en la habitación dejaron de charlar cuando salió a la terraza. Minato fue el primero en mirarlo y verlo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Kushina se dio la vuelta con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Parecía cautelosa y curiosa a partes iguales.

"Uh, hola." Naruto rió nerviosamente y se frotó la nuca. Miró a Minato en busca de orientación.

"Sandaime-sama nos dio un tiempo libre." Minato respondió la pregunta tácita. Se arrodilló a la mesa y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. "No es fácil salir así en estos días, especialmente para nosotros. Y ahora que estoy ..." Hizo una pausa, abandonando el pensamiento antes de continuar. "Afortunadamente, solo el Sandaime lo sabe. Lo convencí de que nos diera tiempo para nosotros en un lugar que pocas personas conocen".

"Yo ayudé", le dijo Kushina a Naruto con complicidad, relajándose los hombros. "Lo convencí de que había cosas importantes sobre Jinchuuriki que teníamos que repasar. Le hice saber que lo mejor para él era darnos un respiro".

Aunque ella bromeó, Naruto pudo ver el dolor debajo de su sonrisa. Hizo que le doliera el corazón.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" Kushina dio unas palmaditas en el tapete a su lado. "Minato me habló de ti, pero para ser honesto, ¡es difícil de creer! Quería verte lo antes posible, para asegurarme de que él y Obito no se hubieran freído los sesos por el Sanbi."

Naruto se sentó a su lado y apretó sus manos temblorosas en su regazo. Su rostro se sentía muy cálido y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar en el momento en que dejaba que su concentración vacilara.

Kushina lo notó. Ella tomó sus manos con cuidado y las cruzó entre las suyas.

"Está bien, ¿sabes?" dijo ella, con los ojos bajos hasta las manos unidas. "Parece que lo pasaste difícil ... cuando creciste, quiero decir. Lo siento por eso. También lamento que ... ¿cómo puedo decirlo?" Kushina soltó una pequeña risa cohibida.

"No podemos compensar lo que has perdido", dijo Minato en voz baja. Naruto lo miró con ojos borrosos.

"Si eso es." Kushina asintió. "No somos las personas que te esperaron con impaciencia todos los días, que perdimos el sueño pensando en nombres, gastos y peligros y cómo acostarte para una siesta y…" Kushina respiró hondo. "No somos tus verdaderos padres, incluso si nuestra genética concuerda perfectamente. Sé que los lazos de sangre no son lo que realmente hacen una familia. Pero de todos modos ... si lo deseas, nos gustaría que lo fueras. parte de la nuestra ".

Naruto frunció el rostro por la dolorosa opresión en su garganta, y las lágrimas se derramaron. Se inclinó hacia adelante y Kushina lo sostuvo fácilmente, sus brazos como vigas de soporte para sostenerlo.

Después de haber derramado suficientes lágrimas para volver a hablar, gritó: "Sí. Definitivamente". Kushina y Minato se rieron.

Después de un momento, Naruto retrocedió lo suficiente como para frotarse los ojos con la manga. Luego miró a Kushina. "¿Pero qué vas a hacer cuando haya otro yo?"

Kushina y Minato compartieron una mirada significativa. Entonces Kushina se volvió hacia él de nuevo.

"Naruto", dijo, como si probara el nombre.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Eso probablemente no sucederá".

Naruto sintió una sacudida. "¿Que quieres decir con 'por qué?"

Kushina frunció el ceño, las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon. Luego presionó su rostro contra su palma. "¡Ahh! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido padre durante dos minutos y ya tengo que dar The Talk, 'ttebane!"

La cara de Naruto se encendió. "¿Qué? ¡N-No! No quise decir, ¡eso no es lo que quise decir!"

Minato también había colocado su rostro en sus palmas. "No ... lo que está tratando de decir es ..." aparentando reunir su determinación, Minato miró hacia arriba. "Nuestra situación ha cambiado lo suficiente como para que sea poco probable _que_

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Naruto, casi demasiado asustado para querer la respuesta.

Kushina acarició con cuidado las marcas de su mejilla con el pulgar. "La esposa del Shodai, Mito-sama, era la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi antes que yo. Me habló de los riesgos adicionales para las madres Jinchuuriki y sus hijos. Pero hasta donde sabemos, y hemos revisado todos los registros que pudimos encontrar —Nunca ha habido una situación con dos padres de Jinchuuriki. "

"Tsunade-sama lo está investigando", dijo Minato rápidamente, sin duda notando la consternación de Naruto y la tristeza apenas velada de Kushina. "Solo tenemos que avanzar con cuidado".

"Lo siento—" comenzó Naruto.

"No." Kushina bajó las manos para estrechar las suyas de nuevo. "Nada de esto es tu culpa. E independientemente de lo que suceda, todavía te tenemos. Nos preocuparemos por eso cuando sea necesario, tan pronto como sea necesario".

Minato estaba mirando a Kushina con una mezcla de respeto y amor. "Estará bien. Sé que así será".

"¡Por supuesto! De todos modos, tendremos más tiempo para conocer a nuestro primer hijo." Los ojos de Kushina brillaron divertidos. "¡Está bien! Me prometieron que este lugar tenía un servicio de comida increíble, y eso podría ser lo único que Jiraiya-sama no exagera. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta, Naruto?"

Pidieron generosamente del menú y tuvieron una gran comida todos juntos. Naruto les contó a Kushina y Minato sobre su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y la próxima misión que, con suerte, salvaría a todos los Jinchuuriki en su tiempo.

Como le había advertido Jiraiya, el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando Obito apareció de nuevo en la puerta de su habitación, Naruto se sorprendió al ver la puesta de sol detrás de él, más allá de las paredes del patio.

La charla y la risa se apagaron. Naruto se levantó de la mesa. "Yo ... supongo que esto es un adiós por ahora."

Kushina se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo aplastante. "Por favor, cuídate. Y ten cuidado con tu misión con Jiraiya-sama. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero de alguna manera dudo que se haya vuelto mucho más responsable en su vejez."

"Si lo se." Naruto rió. "Hasta luego ... kaa-chan." La palabra se sintió tan extraña en su boca. Le escocían los ojos y parpadeó.

"Volverás." Kushina lo dijo con tanta fiereza que no sonó en nada como una pregunta.

"Voy a." Naruto se rió de nuevo, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos. "Voy a."

____________________________________

Obito lo llevó a casa.

Jiraiya ya había alquilado una habitación en la ciudad costera cerca de donde se vio por última vez al Rokubi Jinchuuriki. Su misión comenzaría investigando el paradero de Jinchuuriki desaparecido. Naruto se despidió de Obito y cayó en la cama sin apenas decirle una palabra a Jiraiya, exhausto por el día ajetreado.

Esa noche, soñó con el futuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La lluvia caía en un suave silencio más allá del saliente. Naruto balanceó sus pies descalzos sobre el borde de la plataforma, refrescado por la sensación del aire fresco y la niebla. El regocijo de ver a Amegakure tirado abajo compensó las vertiginosas alturas de la torre y la falta de barandillas. Las luces de la ciudad parecían un mar de estrellas bajo sus pies.

Era tarde.

"Entonces, creo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo sobre cómo funcionan los Seis Caminos". Naruto se apoyó en sus manos y observó las nubes oscuras que se movían sobre la luna acuosa. "¿Pero no dijiste antes que saber cómo vencerlos no era suficiente? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Yo no lo entiendo del todo," murmuró Nagato. Él también estaba sentado en la cornisa, mirando hacia la ciudad con una expresión que Naruto ya había llegado a reconocer, como si estuviera medio mirando, medio escuchando algo que nadie más podía ver u oír. Su cabello rojo brillaba como sangre en la penumbra.

"Vamos, este es mi futuro del que estamos hablando", se quejó Naruto. "Konan-nee dijo que cuando el mayor de mí escuchó tu historia, algo cambió. Pero ella ya me lo contó. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para detenerte cuando vuelva?"

"Es difícil de imaginar. En ese entonces, estaba buscando desesperadamente una respuesta. Tú tampoco lo sabías ... de alguna manera, creo que eso ayudó. Pero dependía tanto de las circunstancias, no puedo decir con certeza qué debe hacer cuando regrese a casa ".

Naruto tarareó escéptico y volvió a balancear sus pies.

"Lo siento." Hubo un destello de una triste sonrisa en el rostro de porcelana agrietada de Nagato.

"Supongo que si no lo sabe, no lo sabe. Pero lo descubrí la primera vez, ¡estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo de nuevo!"

"Eso no. Lamento todos los problemas que te causaré en el futuro. Desearía que hubiera una forma de evitarlo, pero no creo que la haya." Nagato levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, de repente tan triste y dolido que parecía anciano. "El problema de la retrospectiva es que nunca llega a tiempo. Puedo contarte todas mis técnicas, pero no sé cómo prepararte para lo peor que puedas experimentar cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. Solo puedo pedirte que pongas apagarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Vuélvete tan fuerte como puedas. Y si llega el momento en que la única opción es acabar conmigo, por favor hazlo. Si eso sucede ... "

"No lo hará. No tendrá que hacerlo."

"—Si eso sucede, Konan intentará continuar en mi lugar. Así que es importante para ella ver que nos conocimos así, que hiciste lo que te pedí".

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No va a llegar a eso. No creo que ella me creyera, de todos modos".

Naruto parpadeó cuando Nagato se movió hacia él y apoyó ligeramente una mano sobre su rostro, los primeros tres dedos presionaron su frente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntar qué estaba haciendo, Nagato ya había retirado su mano.

"¿Eh?" Naruto se tocó la frente.

"Puedes usar este recuerdo. Cierta circunstancia hará que tus ojos se vean como los míos por un momento, y podrás mostrarle este recuerdo".

"¿Eh? _¿Qué?"_ Naruto se pasó un brazo por los ojos, como si eso fuera a marcar la diferencia. "Si pudieras hacer algo así, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente decirle a tu yo más joven que se detenga?"

"Dejaré el tiempo a tu criterio. Pero incluso si mi yo más joven creyera que esto es real, solo pensaría que soy un completo fracaso. Que _este_ es un resultado que debe evitarse a cualquier costo. Siempre he me odiaba a mí mismo más que a nadie ".

"No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera". Las cejas de Naruto se fruncieron en consternación. "Solo quiero entender lo que estabas pensando. Quiero decir, la historia tiene sentido para mí, y entiendo cómo terminaste como lo hiciste. Pero ¿por qué 'dolor'? Esa es la clave de todo, ¿verdad?"

Nagato se quedó en silencio, se detuvo como si tratara de encontrar las palabras para explicarlo.

"Todavía siento lo mismo al respecto ... un poco."

"¿Acerca de?"

Nagato miró hacia las nubes grises, el cabello rozando su mejilla. "Sentimos dolor por varias razones, pero la causa última son nuestras expectativas. Esperamos que las cosas continúen como están, o tal vez incluso mejoren. Que todo lo que amamos estará con nosotros un día más. Que estaremos a salvo y feliz si solo hacemos las cosas correctas. La esperanza y el dolor son las dos caras de la misma moneda ".

Naruto arrugó la cara con esfuerzo. "¿Eso es ... lo que quieres decir con aceptar el dolor? ¿Por la esperanza?"

Nagato lo miró, el atisbo de una sonrisa genuina persistía en su rostro. "Sí. No hay otra manera. En un momento, quería crear un mundo esperanzador monopolizando el dolor inevitable. Pensé que nadie podía perseguir las cosas buenas sin huir del dolor. Que era imposible abrazar la realidad tal como es, al mismo tiempo que espera algo mejor. No rechazar ni el dolor ni la esperanza ".

"Entiendo eso ... creo."

"Pero es posible. Para ti, es algo natural, pero la mayoría de la gente lo encuentra muy difícil. Madara y yo somos lo que sucede cuando cualquiera de estos es rechazado por completo. De esa manera, somos opuestos".

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "Entonces ... si tuvieras que aceptar el dolor, y Madara se trata de rechazarlo, me pregunto cuál es el trato de Orochimaru. No parece importarle lo que haga la gente, siempre y cuando las cosas cambien y él esté allí para verlo".

"No estoy seguro. Estuvo en Akatsuki hace mucho tiempo, y parece tener diferentes motivaciones desde entonces. Pero por lo que me has dicho ... puede que no rechace nada, hasta el punto en que nada tiene significado."

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estoy feliz de poder ayudarlos, pero me alegraré cuando llegue a casa".

"Yo también." Nagato hizo una pausa. "No te apresures. Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarme, las cosas que necesitas saber vendrán a ti".

"¿Como qué? ¿Qué cosas?"

Nagato sonrió. "Ya te lo dije. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás."


	41. La esperanza vuela sobre las alas dobladas por el viento Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hola a todos c: He empezado a escribir la tercera entrega de esta serie. Se llama Hope Flies on Wind-bent Wings. Quiero intentar escribir al menos el primer borrador antes de comenzar a publicar, por lo que pasará un tiempo antes de que aparezca aquí. Como de costumbre, tendré actualizaciones periódicas en mi tumblr en Blaizekit usando la etiqueta #blaizeupdates.
> 
> Mientras tanto, este es uno de esos epílogos que en realidad se parece más a un prólogo para la próxima historia. ¡Algo en lo que espero que realmente puedas hundir tus dientes!

_La esperanza vuela sobre alas dobladas por el viento_

_-Cuatro meses después-_

Yugito corrió. Era la única opción que quedaba.

Sus pisadas aterrizaron rápidamente en la hierba, sin apenas hacer ruido o mella en la tierra blanda. La gracia de Matatabi la convirtió en metal líquido, una fuerza de la naturaleza que hizo temblar a la mayoría de los oponentes.

Pero todo eso no significó nada para Akatsuki. Ahora ellos eran los cazadores y ella la presa. La larga herida en su espalda lo demostró. Le picaba y latía a cada paso. La sangre y el sudor caían sobre las largas briznas de hierba, haciendo inútiles todos los esfuerzos por ocultar su rastro.

Estaban jugando con ella. Ese hombre había hecho algo con su sangre en su guadaña. Lo había visto docenas de veces entre los gatos salvajes que a veces se sentían atraídos por ella. Dejaron correr a sus presas para cansarse.

Yugito maldijo suavemente mientras la hierba alta dejaba paso a los tallos torcidos del bosque de matorrales en las afueras de Kumogakure. Aún estaba demasiado lejos. Si iba a morir, les mostraría a esos bastardos con quién se estaban metiendo realmente. Bee y el Raikage los verían enterrados.

Cerró los ojos brevemente. _Bee… Matatabi… lo siento._

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron de golpe. Alguien había aparecido frente a ella entre las espinas y los matorrales. Era otro hombre que llevaba el abrigo de Akatsuki. Su rostro estaba oculto por una máscara en forma de espiral.

Yugito gruñó, pero ella no retrocedió. Corrió directamente hacia el hombre, la energía azul brillante se convirtió en garras afiladas sobre sus manos. Se inclinó hacia atrás y puso toda su fuerza en un golpe de rastrillo, con el objetivo de tallar al hombre de la cabeza a los pies.

Pero el ataque se deslizó a través del hombre como si no fuera más que una imagen. Era demasiado tarde para detenerse. El impulso tiró de ella hacia adelante, chocando contra él.

O-

Yugito tropezó y cayó sobre una dura superficie de cemento. El rasguño en su espalda estalló con agonía. Su respiración de repente sonó demasiado fuerte, como si el mundo exterior se hubiera silenciado.

"¡Oh!" escuchó una voz gritar. Luego sintió una mano en su hombro. "Aa-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí fuera? Se suponía que ... ¡maldita sea! ¡Deberíamos haber traído a Kabuto o Sakura-chan! No sé cómo ..."

"Deja de entrar en pánico", dijo una voz que sonaba aburrida. "Es sólo un rasguño. Al menos, eso es todo lo que es ahora".

"Pero…"

Yugito se incorporó con brazos temblorosos y miró a su alrededor. La voz que sonaba aburrida pertenecía a un hombre sentado dentro de lo que parecía una celda de prisión de madera. El chico rubio a su lado parecía preocupado. Tenía extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes en la cara.

 _Es el anfitrión del Kyuubi_ _,_ siseó Matatabi dentro de su cabeza. _Que esta haciendo aqui_ _?_

"Más importante aún, ¿dónde _está_ aquí?" Yugito murmuró en voz alta. Sus músculos aún estaban tensos, listos para correr. Pero no estaba claro hacia dónde podían correr. Este lugar parecía extenderse para siempre, pilares de hormigón que se elevaban y caían sin cesar en la distancia.

"No trates de moverte demasiado". El chico Kyuubi levantó las manos. "Estamos dentro de una dimensión de bolsillo. Akatsuki no puede contactarte aquí. Ahora estás a salvo".

Él estaba en lo correcto. Yugito aún podía sentir el dolor punzante de su herida. Pero la _injusticia_ que había allí se había ido. Ya no podía sentir la mano de algún horror oscuro sobre ella, esperando su oportunidad de atacar.

El chico le tendió una cantimplora. "Lo siento, no soy médico. Pero supongo que ahora estarás bien, ¿verdad? Kurama siempre me cura bastante rápido si no estamos totalmente aniquilados."

Yugito sintió que Matatabi se erizaba con el nombre del zorro, pero se encontró relajada un poco a pesar de eso. Cogió la cantimplora con mano temblorosa.

"Explica", dijo.

____________________________________

El corazón de Obito latió con un ruido sordo y fuerte. El árido calor del verano lo hacía sudar debajo de toda su manta, pero por una vez se lo agradeció.

Había dos miembros de Akatsuki frente a él. Kakazu y Hidan. Había memorizado sus nombres y descripciones antes del inicio de la misión.

"¡OI! ¿¡Qué pasa, TOBI !?" Hidan le gritó, golpeando furiosamente el aire con su guadaña. "Será mejor que traigas al Nibi antes de que empiece a rodar cabezas. A menos que quieras ser el primero, ¿eh?"

"Estabas tardando demasiado." Obito se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo sus manos enguantadas en alto en un gesto exagerado. "Si tuviéramos que esperar a que las cosas se hicieran a tu manera, nunca llegaríamos a ninguna parte".

Hidan marchó hacia él, con la guadaña balanceándose peligrosamente en su agarre. "No te dejes llevar solo porque hiciste el equipo. Todos podemos divertirnos por nosotros mismos. Eso es parte del trato. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar con sacos de mierda como tú?"

"No lo sé. Eso suena como un problema personal".

—Entonces es tu cabeza. Hidan tiró de su guadaña de tres hojas hacia atrás tanto como pudo. Obito no se movió cuando las espadas lo atravesaron. "¡Oi! ¡ _Quédate quieto, maldita sea!_ "

"Estoy quieto".

Kakuzu se acercó caminando al lado de Hidan. En su mayor parte estaba escondido debajo de su abrigo y sombrero de paja. No parecía que hubiera luchado contra el Nibi.

Obito lo miró, imperturbable por los continuos esfuerzos de Hidan por decapitarlo. De los dos, Kakuzu era el único a tener en cuenta.

"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías", dijo Obito. "Estaré en mi…" Hizo una pausa casi involuntariamente. La mirada que venía de debajo del sombrero era penetrante.

"Entonces, ¿finalmente estás mostrando tus verdaderos colores?" Dijo Kakuzu. "¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la ocasión? ¿O estabas esperando para entrar por la fuerza en nuestras filas primero?"

"¡ _Kakuzu_ , dile a este bastardo que nos devuelva nuestra presa!"

Kakuzu lo miró a un lado. "Se supone que debemos tomar vivos al jinchuuriki, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?"

"¡Simplemente no es lo mismo!" Hidan golpeó el suelo con la punta de su guadaña. "Las reglas de este grupo de mierda no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Jashin-sama exige—"

"Y todos tus acuerdos, promesas y dioses no tienen nada que ver conmigo". Obito dio un paso atrás de ellos. "La caza del bijuu es demasiado importante para dejarla en manos de los incompetentes. Es mejor buscar recompensas para nosotros. Obtenemos nuestro dinero, tú obtienes tus asesinatos. Todos ganan".

"¿Quién te crees que eres de repente?" Hidan estaba furioso. "¿Quién murió y te convirtió en el mejor perro, eh? El líder se va a enterar de esto".

"Bien. Dile." Obito hizo un gesto indiferente y se volvió. Entró en la dimensión kamui para escapar de la mirada penetrante de Kakuzu.

____________________________________

Obito se arrodilló sobre el cemento como si tuviera aliento. Levantó la máscara y se la quitó de la cabeza, luego levantó la mano en un sello de medio ariete.

"Kai," dijo con voz temblorosa.

Una rápida columna de vapor lo envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, volvió a ser joven. Se sacó el abrigo demasiado grande por la cabeza y lo arrojó en una columna. Yacía en un montón arrugado.

"Obito, ¿qué pasó?" Naruto corrió hacia él. "Yugito dijo que Akatsuki apareció. ¿Los perdieron de vista?"

"No estoy seguro." Obito respiró hondo varias veces. Afortunadamente, el aire estaba más fresco aquí. "Mi radio se estropeó. En el momento en que los vi, había perdido el contacto con Jiraiya-sama. Así que fui tras ellos solo".

Naruto miró a Yugito, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a cierta distancia, mirando a Obito con clara desconfianza.

Naruto le ofreció una mano. "¿Te vieron?"

"Sí. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que mi disfraz los engañó."

Tobi soltó un bufido sin humor desde su celda de madera. "Incluso si logras pasar por mí, no importará si no tienes estómago para eso. Nagato y Konan se volverán contra ti si sienten debilidad."

"¿Cómo se volvieron contra ti?" Obito respondió.

"No recuerdo haber permitido que eso sucediera".

"¡Oh, vamos! Pasó en el futuro, así que lo sabrás tarde o temprano ..."

Yugito se puso de pie y Obito se quedó en silencio.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella. "Tómatelo con calma. Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Akatsuki ya no podrá venir por ti."

"Necesito volver a Kumo ahora. Tengo que advertirles".

La expresión de Naruto se puso seria. "Por el jinchuuriki de ocho colas, ¿verdad?"

Yugito no respondió.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza. "La cosa es que ya advertimos al Raikage sobre lo que Akatsuki está planeando. Tsunade-baachan y el Mizukage han estado tratando de decírselo a todo el mundo durante meses. Pero es difícil lograr que alguien escuche".

"Me escucharán", dijo Yugito.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Obito se dio cuenta de que no quería decirle que no a alguien con quien simpatizaba tanto.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos llevarte de regreso todavía", dijo Obito. La mirada entrecerrada de Yugito se volvió hacia él, pero siguió adelante. "Te llevaremos de regreso cuando Akatsuki se haya ido. Esa es la única manera de estar completamente seguro de que no te atraparán. Además, el Raikage no nos dejará dejarte para darte un mensaje rápido. El mundo está preocupado, Akatsuki te capturó. Es mejor que todos piensen eso ".

Naruto asintió. "Por el bien de los demás como nosotros. Pero salvaremos a todos, lo prometo. Seguiremos intentando convencer a los Kages, y no tomaremos a nadie a menos que Akatsuki esté a punto de ir tras ellos."

"¿Y cómo te tocó esta tarea, niño Kyuubi?"

"Akatsuki intentó capturarme el año pasado." Naruto rápidamente hizo girar la historia que habían inventado. "Ero-sen, quiero decir, Jiraiya de los Sannin los ha estado rastreando por un tiempo. Soy su alumno, así que podemos viajar y entrenar sin que Akatsuki se dé cuenta de que los hemos descubierto. llevado el Sanbi y el Rokubi donde no pueden llegar ".

"¿Y tu?" Yugito le preguntó a Obito intencionadamente.

Naruto puso una mano en su hombro. "El jutsu dimensional de Obito es la única forma en que podemos lograr esto. Simplemente arriesgó su vida para engañar a esos tipos haciéndoles creer que es uno de ellos. Con suerte, pasará un tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo".

Yugito todavía parecía escéptico, pero ella asintió. "Está bien. ¿Dónde se supone que debo ir?"

"A otra dimensión. Una donde Akatsuki ya no sale", dijo Obito.

_____________________________________

Obito sabía que Jiraiya no estaría feliz con él por actuar por su cuenta.

Aún así, tuvieron que regresar rápidamente después de llevar a Yugito a la casa segura del otro lado. Naruto estaba preocupado de que el Sannin se hubiera metido en problemas después de que Obito perdió el contacto con él.

Pero cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro, él estaba sentado en un tronco, con las cejas levantadas y los brazos cruzados.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó en el momento en que Obito y Naruto aparecieron.

Obito extendió el auricular defectuoso. "Estaba bien, luego empecé a sacar nada más que estática de esta cosa. Lo saqué porque me estaba distrayendo. Entonces vi a Yugito, así que la seguí. Pudimos sacarla".

"Esos tipos de Akatsuki casi alcanzan." Naruto parecía aliviado. "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Los estaba rastreando, pero algo interfirió con mis sentidos también. Es posible que se hayan dado cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo", dijo Jiraiya con gravedad.

Obito y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada.

Obito suspiró. "Eso no es todo. Ellos me vieron. Pero piensan que es sólo el mayor yo siendo astuto. Él tenía razón: la mayoría de ellos no lo conocen lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia".

"Sigue siendo un gran riesgo sin ningún respaldo. Deberías haberme encontrado primero".

"Pero él—" comenzó Naruto.

Jiraiya levantó una mano. "Lo hecho, hecho está. Siempre y cuando no lo uses en exceso, inventar tu disfraz es la mejor idea que hemos tenido hasta ahora. No saben que tenemos a Tobi, y ahora no cuestionarán cuando los jinchuuriki desaparecen ".

"Deberías traer a Kabuto contigo la próxima vez", dijo Obito. "Puedo usar el Libro de los Sellos para saltar directamente hacia él, incluso si hay algún tipo de interferencia. O Naruto puede estar contigo en lugar de en Kamui".

Desde la última batalla con Orochimaru, Obito fue cortado usando el sello de la serpiente para encontrar a Naruto. Afortunadamente, habían conseguido el libro que contenía los contratos originales. Mientras Kabuto o Naruto se quedaran en este tiempo, Obito siempre podría encontrarlo.

"¡Sí, deberías haber dejado que Kabuto viniera!" Dijo Naruto. "Quiero estar allí para hablar con los jinchuuriki. Y si se lastiman antes de que podamos salvarlos, él podría ayudar".

"Tendremos que sacarlo de las garras de Tsunade, pero tienes razón. Eso es algo que debemos resolver la próxima vez que hagamos un plan."

"¿No tendréis que empezar de nuevo?" Preguntó Obito.

Jiraiya asintió. "Tenemos suerte de que el Mizukage accediera a ayudarnos desde el principio. No podremos atrapar a los demás tan fácilmente como Sanbi y Rokubi. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Akatsuki esté a punto de atacar antes de hacer algo. A menos _que_ queramos ser los que inicien un incidente internacional ".

"Ojalá pudiéramos hacer esto más rápido. Llegamos casi demasiado tarde con Yugito". Naruto pasó una mano por el aire con frustración. "¿Qué pasa si Akatsuki hace algo que no esperamos? Itachi no lo sabe todo, y Tobi sigue diciendo que pueden cambiar de objetivo en cualquier momento. Si Obito pudiera entrar y averiguarlo todo ..."

"No va a ir solo, no va contigo ni con Kabuto, y yo tampoco me dejan ir, aparentemente", dijo Jiraiya con un bufido divertido. "Entonces, a menos que puedas explicarme por qué es tan impensable que me vaya, estamos haciendo las cosas de una manera indirecta. No es que me esté quejando. En este punto, ya hemos arruinado sus planes. Ahora solo tenemos que evitar que se den cuenta de ello el mayor tiempo posible ".

Naruto miró al suelo. "Todavía no. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

Obito no expresó su alivio. Fue una cobardía admitirlo, pero Akatsuki lo asustó. Itachi había revelado todo lo que sabía sobre el grupo. Tobi era más reservado, pero se aseguró de que Obito supiera que sus filas tenían monstruos incluso peores que él, tanto en poder como en crueldad. Solo pudo controlarlos durante un tiempo con la ayuda de la voluntad de Madara y una habilidad para la manipulación.

"Odio fingir ser él", dijo Obito, que al menos era cierto. "Lo haré si es necesario, pero no sé si podré engañar a su líder por mucho tiempo. Escuchaste lo que dijo Tobi. Se volverían contra mí si no actuaba bien".

"Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo—"

Jiraiya tosió. "No importa lo que hagamos, deberíamos esperar y ver cómo reaccionan Akatsuki y Kumo primero. Pero eso no significa que estemos atrapados sin hacer nada. Aún podríamos tener a Suna de nuestro lado".

"¡Oh si!" Naruto saltó en su lugar. "Tenemos que encontrar una manera de ayudar a Gaara sin llevárselo. Quiero decir, a menos que no tengamos otra opción. Quiero que se convierta en Kazekage de nuevo."

"No sé si hay una solución para eso, pero vale la pena investigarlo", estuvo de acuerdo Jiraiya.

"Hmm ... esos sellos disfrazados que Kaa-chan nos dieron trabajo realmente bien. ¿Quizás hay una manera en que podemos usarlos?"

"Por muy talentosa que sea tu madre, no creo que sus focas puedan resolver _todos_ nuestros problemas. Pasaremos por allí cuando estemos de paso. Veamos cómo van las cosas. Charle con algunos amigos".

"Estoy seguro de que encontrarán otra pista", dijo Obito. "Sólo dime cuándo quieres volver a vernos".

Jiraiya se frotó la barbilla. "Eso depende de ti. Debería pasar un tiempo antes de que necesitemos que te pongas la máscara de nuevo. ¿Cómo va la guerra?"

Obito se sentó en uno de los troncos dispuestos en un cuadrado. Naruto hizo lo mismo. "Ha estado tranquilo. Kiri no ha hecho grandes movimientos, y nadie más ha intentado intervenir. Pero Fugaku y Minato-sensei creen que van a intentar algo pronto. De lo contrario, ya se habrían rendido. Sandaime-sama nos tiene en espera, pero ... puedo escaparme un rato sin que él se dé cuenta. "

"Espero que al menos le hayas dicho a Minato que vendrías aquí hoy."

Obito sacó tercamente su labio inferior. "¡Lo hice! Él sabe si no estoy en casa."

"¿Pero qué puede hacer Kiri sin el Sanbi?" Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Mucho", dijo Jiraiya. "Es inteligente no subestimarlos. No eran del tipo que se rendía en ese entonces, incluso si continuar luchando solo se lastimaban a sí mismos. Originalmente, el incidente con los Sanbi nos causó suficiente dolor e ira para un gran empujón final. Fue brutal. Sin eso, podría no haber terminado tan rápido ".

"Minato-sensei dijo que probablemente se reducirá a un último empujón. Para eso nos estamos preparando", dijo Obito. "¿Crees que Kiri intentará atacar primero?"

"No tengo idea." Jiraiya negó con la cabeza. "Pero pase lo que pase, tu equipo seguramente estará en medio de esto. Dijiste que el estado jinchuuriki de Minato se mantiene en secreto por ahora. Eso significa que Sandaime todavía planea que él lidere la carga".

El azul claro de los ojos de Naruto tenía un brillo de acero. "Quiero ayudar."

"No es tu guerra, gaki."

"¡Sí lo es!" Naruto se puso de pie. "Mi familia está ahí, así que es mi problema también. Si les pasa algo, yo—" hizo una pausa cuando Obito también se puso de pie. "¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía!"

Obito respiró hondo. "Créeme, sé cómo te sientes. Pero aún existe la posibilidad de que la guerra termine sin que nadie más tenga que resultar herido. De cualquier manera, te prometo que te lo haré saber tan pronto como escuche algo. ¿Quién ayudará a este mundo?" jinchuuriki si estás librando una guerra en otro momento? "

Los hombros de Naruto se hundieron. "Oh si."

Obito le tendió una mano. "No sé cuánto tiempo van a estar todos en casa. ¿Quieres visitarlos? Apuesto a que a Kushina-san le encantaría saber que salvamos al Nibi".

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jiraiya.

"Bien." Jiraiya suspiró. "Puedes tomarte dos días para celebrar. Después de eso, me voy a Suna contigo o sin ti".

"¡Si!" Naruto golpeó el aire y sonrió. Obito no pudo evitar sonreír.

_____________________________________

Esa noche, después de que la mayor parte del pueblo se durmió, Obito volvió a su dimensión kamui.

No había cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro meses. Obito había arreglado la tienda de campaña en la que Kabuto vivió una vez, pero ahora era solo una sala de almacenamiento de suministros. Fuera, todavía había un árbol delgado y torcido que crecía de una grieta en el hormigón pulido.

Más lejos, Tobi vivía atrapado en su celda de la prisión de Mokuton. Ya estaba despierto cuando Obito se sentó en una silla colocada justo afuera de las barras.

"¿Qué deseas?" Tobi preguntó sin rodeos. "Pensé que finalmente conseguiría algo de paz hoy. ¿No deberías tener una agradable pijamada en la casa de Sensei?"

"No, me quedo en casa." Obito reprimió un bostezo. "No estoy seguro de cuándo tendrán la oportunidad de visitarnos así de nuevo. Deberían pasar el tiempo juntos. Pero quiero preguntarte ..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas con el Sanbi?"

Obito parpadeó, de repente mucho más despierto. Sintió que su rostro se calentaba. "No seas estúpido."

Tobi se apoyó contra los barrotes y se cruzó de brazos. "No me estoy burlando de ti. Es interesante que, a pesar de tus mejores esfuerzos, acabamos teniendo algo en común".

Obito se puso de pie abruptamente, preparado para irse. Pero recordó por qué había venido aquí y volvió a sentarse.

"Las cosas están tranquilas en este momento, pero Kiri no lo dejará pasar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué crees que van a hacer?"

"¿Quién puede decir?" Tobi se encogió de hombros a medias. "Minato-sensei es un problema que no pueden resolver fácilmente. Sería mejor eliminarlos antes de que tengan alguna idea".

"Tienes que saber _algo_ ", presionó Obito. "¿Cuántos años estuviste controlando el Mizukage? Deberías saber todo sobre ellos."

"Puedo decirte que no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganar. La única pregunta es si saldrán silenciosamente o no".

"¿Y?"

Tobi dio un suspiro molesto. "En mi época, usaban el Sanbi después de un intento fallido para atacar la aldea. No tenían ningún problema en enviar hombres a morir en batallas inútiles. Pero sin el bijuu, eso es todo lo que tienen. No importa cuántas de sus propias vidas tienen ganas de perder, no será suficiente. Si quieres reducir el número de bajas, tendrás que convencer al Sandaime de acabar con ellas de una sola vez ".

"Creo que ese es el plan. Al menos, la forma en que Minato-sensei habla de ello. Solo nuestro equipo y Kushina-san saben que tiene el Sanbi. De esa manera, puede luchar junto a todos como de costumbre".

"Kiri no ganará", repitió Tobi. "Lucharán con valentía y morirán, y si tienen suerte, el viejo Mizukage se rendirá en lugar de continuar por orgullo. Pero entonces, el orgullo es lo que lo hizo tan fácil de derrocar".

Obito sintió la familiar sensación de disgusto en el fondo de su garganta. Se levantó. "Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que seguirán peleando incluso si no tiene sentido hasta que su líder diga que puede detenerse".

"Mira el lado bueno", dijo Tobi. "No tienen amigos. Una vez que pierdan la voluntad de luchar, la guerra terminará. Es sólo una cuestión de cuántos tienen que morir primero".

Obito pateó la jaula con frustración. Tobi estaba sonriendo.

Obito dio un paso atrás. "Me voy a la cama. Vamos a tener una reunión de equipo en unos días. Entonces averiguaremos cuál es el plan de Sandaime".

"Buena suerte", dijo Tobi. Obito no podía decir si estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

____________________________________

Obito sintió el aire salir de él mientras caía de espaldas en la cama. Todavía era la oscuridad de la noche y estaba insoportablemente cansado.

La farola del exterior proyectaba largas sombras sobre el techo. La sastrería debajo de su apartamento estaba en silencio.

No había forma de que el estancamiento durara mucho más. Uno de ellos atacaría primero. Y luego, finalmente, todo esto terminaría.

Pero, ¿a dónde iría el mundo después de eso? ¿Dónde _se_ vaya?

Obito se tapó los ojos con un brazo y sonrió.


End file.
